Le Dilemme du Prisonnier
by mugu
Summary: Après avoir été scellé une troisième fois, le renard fut confronté à deux problèmes majeurs : les êtres humains étaient assez forts pour l'emprisonner et même s'il parvenait à s'échapper, ils auraient les moyens de l'enfermer encore par une méthode qu'il ne saisissait pas. Si sortir dehors n'était pas une option, que lui restait-il ? Univers alternatif car sceau instable de Naruto
1. Prologue

**Notes d'auteur :** L'œuvre que vous êtes sur le point de commencer a été construite à la façon d'un puzzle. Elle part sur une éventualité où le sceau de Naruto était instable depuis le départ. Ceci découle toute une chaîne de conséquences et d'effets qui nous amène à la situation ici présente. Certains éléments qui paraissent différents partent directement de cette prémisse. N'abandonnez pas le début de la fiction, qui commence de manière assez classique et repose sur des éléments vus et revus du fandom, sous un air de dark-fic. Sachez que le thème principal de cette histoire n'est ni la haine, ni la romance, mais avant tout la recherche de la vérité.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

Le prologue a été relu par Zofra ! Super travail de sa part ! Allez lire ses fictions si vous en voulez de qualité !

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _Entre les lignes peintes du masque blanc, deux yeux bleus perçants observent..._

 _(Son sourd d'un corps qui tombe)_

 _... le tourbillon rouge sang dessiné sur le ventre de l'enfant inconscient._

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Les gigantesques yeux rouges de la créature contemplaient les environs. Les paupières clignaient lentement, comme si leur propriétaire se réveillait d'un long songe. Un reflet pourpre, puis plusieurs, traversèrent ses iris par vagues. Des lucioles à la lueur bleutée émergèrent du ciel noir sombre et s'incorporèrent peu à peu à son corps. La chose, vernie entièrement de poils rouges, se rendit compte que ce processus avait duré depuis un moment déjà. Elle se sentit... tranquillisée par cette éphémère cascade azurée.

Une patte se mut alors, suivie d'une deuxième. La créature prit appui, remarquant que l'averse parvenait à sa fin. Elle remua sa tête et se souvint alors de sa situation. Toutefois, alors qu'autrefois elle aurait ressenti de la colère, elle s'accommoda de son cas avec un calme qui lui ressemblait bien peu. En effet, elle avait été encore une fois enfermée dans ce sanctuaire familier. Ou du moins, se disait-elle, celui-ci lui paraissait habituel car toutes ses cages se ressemblaient après tout. Elle se sentait fébrile, mais également sereine par ailleurs.

Et elle savait que cette dualité n'était pas anodine.

Elle se mit alors à entendre des voix, puis des bruits de pas dans sa direction. Elle se retourna mais ne vit rien en face d'elle. Elle comprit enfin que ses fugaces sensations ne lui étaient point propres. Sa longue langue râpeuse parcourut ses babines pensivement. Alors ainsi, son hôte était déjà si âgé ? Elle n'avait pu suivre le passage du temps et elle se demandait combien de temps avait duré son rêve.

Ou était-elle peut-être une fois de plus dans un autre rêve ?

Elle se remémora alors sa dernière sortie, la fois où elle avait été contrôlée par cet homme aux yeux rouges. Elle ronronna méditative. Ainsi, ces petits êtres n'étaient pas aussi insignifiants au bout du compte. Ses vibrisses frémirent et voilà qu'elle ressentit cette fois-ci des odeurs. Poussière, terre, sueur, la créature se délecta de ces arômes qui lui semblèrent dorénavant exotiques.

Néanmoins, il n'était pas l'heure pour elle de s'attarder sur l'instant présent.

Elle leva son museau au plafond. Les nuages sombres du dessus paraissaient immuables, de même que les barreaux qui lui faisaient face. Elle remarqua que le papier qui d'ordinaire parachevait la serrure lui paraissait très différent cette fois-ci. Elle tendit une patte au travers des piliers de fer et réalisa avec surprise que les éclairs qui d'habitude étaient censés l'empêcher de franchir cette barrière n'apparaissaient plus.

Fascinant...

Elle tenta plusieurs fois l'expérience. Une patte, puis l'autre. Un sourire se dessina sur son museau. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller vers l'avant, elle comprit alors l'ampleur de la situation. C'était une occasion bien trop rare et unique pour ne pas en profiter. Elle secoua tout son corps, pour s'arracher de ses chaînes immatérielles qui tombèrent alors en poussière, avant de s'asseoir sur son derrière. Les ombres des neuf queues s'entrechoquèrent avec frénésie.

La créature ferma les yeux et sourit.

Elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire.

* * *

Naruto n'était pas stupide. Il voulait faire croire aux autres qu'il l'était afin qu'ils prennent pitié de lui. Cependant, il ne recevait au mieux que leur indifférence. Le traitement qu'il subissait au quotidien pesait sur son esprit. Même s'il était très rare que les autres villageois en vinssent aux mains, il avait l'impression d'être la cible d'un acharnement régulier. Les regards en coin, les murmures sous le manteau, les pas pressés lorsqu'il s'approchait d'eux.

Naruto réalisa qu'il se sentait très seul.

Même les enfants qu'il croisait participaient de temps à temps à la mascarade. Et Naruto les voyait mal à l'aise lorsqu'ils agissaient comme si lui n'existait pas.

Le soir, lorsque Naruto voulait acheter à manger, il arrivait que le magasin ferme sous son nez. Lorsqu'il revenait la minute d'après, il apercevait les échoppes reprendre leurs activités. Il se demandait pourquoi, toutefois, il n'avait à l'évidence pas de réponse à ce sujet.

Cela faisait déjà deux ans que le Haut Seigneur du village caché, le Hokage l'avait adopté. Ce souvenir comptait parmi les plus merveilleux pour le jeune garçon. Lorsqu'il avait aperçu le vieil homme s'approcher vers lui avec un sourire ; il n'en avait pu croire ses yeux. Son grand chapeau blanc lui avait taquiné le nez lorsque le dignitaire à la robe blanche l'avait pris entre ses bras. Naruto avait saisi le chapeau et l'avait secoué tel un hochet, provoquant le vieux sage de rire aux éclats. C'était à partir de cet instant que cet homme avait pris une place prépondérante dans sa vie, si bien que Naruto l'appelait désormais grand-père lorsqu'il le voyait.

Néanmoins, pour autant que Naruto adorait son grand-père, il savait qu'il était très occupé et le petit aux cheveux blonds pouvait compter sur ses doigts le nombre d'entrevues que son grand-père lui avait accordées ces dernières années. Depuis que le chef de la Feuille l'avait fait emménager dans son appartement, Naruto subissait tous les jours des brimades de la part de ses voisins. Ceux-ci paraissaient lui vouer une haine incommensurable :

La première semaine où il était arrivé, le soir, quelqu'un avait toqué à sa porte. Lorsque Naruto avait ouvert, son visage avait soudainement été étreint d'une douleur vive. Après cet acte de violence gratuite, l'homme s'était éloigné en rigolant très fort. C'était à partir de cet instant que Naruto avait arrêté d'ouvrir sa porte le soir.

Cependant, ses voisins ne s'étaient pas arrêtés là. Régulièrement, lorsqu'il allait à l'école le matin, Naruto voyait des insultes inscrites sur sa porte, ainsi que des menaces de mort. Lorsque Naruto essayait d'en parler autour de lui, les gens l'ignoraient, le prenant pour un fou, car lorsqu'il revenait sur le pas de sa porte, les tags étaient déjà effacés. Naruto pleurait tous les soirs dans son lit. Il ne comprenait pas cette injustice dont il était victime.

En revanche, le pire était la nuit du Festival, qui fêtait le jour où le précédent Haut Seigneur avait péri en ayant sacrifié sa vie pour son peuple. Son grand-père l'avait averti qu'il devait absolument rester à la maison durant cet événement. Et Naruto, qui vouait un amour aveugle à son grand-père, obéissait bien entendu à son injonction.

Toutefois, cette nuit-là, Naruto connut son pire cauchemar.

 _Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc._

Ce sinistre et inlassable son résonnait dans tout son appartement et parvenait jusqu'à son lit.

Naruto se cacha sous sa couverture, tremblant si fort que son lit en grinçait. Ils n'oseraient pas, espérait-il...

 _Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc._

Pourquoi était-il un orphelin ? Pourquoi ses parents l'avaient abandonné ?

 _Toc. Toc. Toc. Squash._

Et soudain, le bruit s'arrêta.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux en grand.

Ils avaient pénétré sa chambre.

Naruto bondit en dehors de son lit, ignorant les cris de haine à son encontre. Comme ils étaient arrivés par la porte, Naruto n'eut d'autre choix que de se diriger vers l'unique fenêtre de sa chambre. Mais l'appartement de Naruto était au deuxième étage et en dessous de la fenêtre, seul un immense vide accueillait le jeune garçon. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Il sauta.

Il se rattrapa dans une roulade, mais son corps lui fit atrocement mal, comme si des milliers d'insectes dégoûtants rampaient sous la surface de sa peau, mais Naruto tenta d'ignorer cette sensation désagréable et commença à courir.

Ils le poursuivaient, il le savait et c'est pourquoi il ne se retourna pas dans sa course.

Gauche, puis droite et en face. Il se rua dans le labyrinthe de ruelles, tel un lapin fuyant ses prédateurs, mais ceux-ci le traquaient à la façon d'une meute de loups, l'encerclant de toute part. Si bien qu'au final, le garçon finit dans un cul-de-sac.

Et lorsque Naruto se retourna, ils étaient face à lui.

La torture commença.

* * *

Naruto se réveilla dans une sorte de liquide orange visqueux. Les ténèbres l'encerclaient de toute part. Il était à côté d'immenses barreaux de fer qui montaient au ciel, où une sorte de brume impénétrable flottait. Naruto se leva et regarda autour de lui. Aux alentours, des tuiles disposées contre les murs rouges briques expulsaient en continu ce même liquide dégoûtant. Une odeur putride se dégageait du sol, comme s'il se trouvait en plein milieu d'un centre d'immondices.

— **Il t'en a fallu du temps pour arriver, enfant,** commenta soudainement une sinistre voix du dessus.

Naruto sursauta et poussa un cri lorsqu'il vit une immense ombre se mouvoir brusquement au-dessus de lui. Des yeux rouges, fissurés au milieu, se révélèrent.

— Vous êtes venu me manger ? questionna le jeune garçon en se mettant à genoux, les larmes aux yeux.

Une bouche gigantesque surgit du vide, montrant une série de dents toute aussi terrifiante.

— **Et si je réponds oui, que ferais-tu ?**

— S'il vous plait, faites que je ne souffre pas, supplia Naruto en baissant la tête.

L'ombre s'arrêta alors de bouger.

— **Hmm... Très bien, je ferai comme tu me le dis.**

 _Merci,_ pensa Naruto, attendant de se faire engloutir.

Mais même après une minute, le garçon ne ressentait toujours rien. Il se demandait s'il n'était pas déjà dans le ventre de l'ombre géante. Il ouvrit un tout petit peu ses paupières et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas bougé de place. La chose le surprit d'un rire sinistre.

— **Eh bien, n'était-ce pas ce que tu voulais ?**

Naruto regarda les yeux rouges sans comprendre alors que le sourire de la créature s'élargissait. Celle-ci ajouta après une courte pause :

— **As-tu souffert de mon traitement ? C'est toi qui m'as dit ne pas vouloir souffrir.**

— Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas mangé ? demanda Naruto, un peu énervé.

— **Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Crois-tu qu'une demi-portion comme toi me rassasierait ?**

— Je ne suis pas une demi-portion ! cria Naruto de toutes ses forces en mettant en valeur son bras droit. Regardez, je suis tendre, succulent, comme n'importe quel ogre pourrait espérer que soit la chair d'un enfant !

La chose se remit à ricaner et Naruto crut voir comme une patte se rapprocher de la bouche, avant de revenir dans la brume obscure.

— **Vraiment ? Si tu es aussi succulent que tu le prétends, cela ne me dérangerait pas d'en prendre un bout.**

Naruto sentit son corps se faire étreindre par une sorte de main. Ses pieds décollèrent du sol tandis qu'il se rapprochait de la gueule de la créature. Enfin, sa souffrance allait cesser. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il ressentit le souffle de la créature sur lui. Puis quelque chose de rugueux et humide entoura sa tête, puis ses jambes avant de se retirer.

— **Effectivement, tu n'es pas si mauvais que cela. Hmm... Mais il serait vraiment dommage de te manger maintenant. Pourquoi te manger aujourd'hui alors que tu as le potentiel de devenir encore plus appétissant par la suite ?**

Naruto se sentit redescendre et ses pieds réattérirent dans le liquide visqueux. Les yeux rouges continuaient de l'observer sous tous les angles.

— Vous êtes horrible, méchant et pervers ! lui hurla Naruto.

— **Oh, que je me sens vexé** , ironisa la voix glauque. **Si cela ne te dérange pas, je vais faire un petit somme.**

Toute l'ombre s'éloigna d'au-dessus de lui. Naruto n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment ce monstre osait-il l'ignorer ainsi alors qu'il lui avait proposé si gentiment de se faire manger ? C'était un véritable scandale ! Naruto se mit à la poursuite de l'immense ombre, qui soudainement, s'affaissa entièrement, ce qui provoqua une immense vague qui faillit l'emporter s'il ne s'était pas accroupi au sol. Il émergea cinq secondes après du liquide chaud et regarda autour de lui pour savoir où était passée l'ombre. Celle-ci était assez loin, mais Naruto courut pour la rejoindre, si bien qu'au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, il arriva à sa portée.

La chose devait au moins faire cinquante fois sa taille si ce n'était plus. D'immenses queues à la fourrure cramoisie virevoltaient inlassablement en hauteur, tel un tourbillon. Naruto put enfin voir les pattes, dont chaque griffe était deux fois plus grande que lui. Naruto se rendit compte que l'ombre était en réalité un titanesque renard.

Comme celui de la légende.

Naruto posa ses mains sur les poils rêches de la chose et fit glisser sa main tout le long du corps, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive aux vibrisses.

— **Que veux-tu ?** requit soudain le renard en ouvrant son œil.

Naruto recula de peur mais se maintint, après coup, où il était, prenant son courage à deux mains.

— Pourquoi m'ignorez-vous ? requit Naruto d'un ton ferme.

— **Et pourquoi je ne t'ignorerai pas ?** rétorqua la figure sur le même ton. **Pourquoi mériterais-tu mon attention ?**

Naruto, alors qu'il allait rouspéter se tut. Il réfléchit un moment et cria :

— Je suis le seul avec vous ici !

— **Et alors ?** répondit la voix, semblant plus ennuyée qu'autre chose.

— Et alors, vous ne vous sentez pas seul ?

L'œil géant cligna plusieurs fois.

— **Et que proposes-tu pour y remédier ?**

Naruto tendit sa main vers l'œil.

— Je peux être ton ami ? demanda Naruto avec espoir.

L'œil sembla s'étrécir.

— **Pourquoi pas après tout...**

Soudainement, une explosion de fumée émergea du corps et Naruto serait tombé si une main ne l'avait pas retenu derrière son dos. Lorsque le garçon leva les yeux, il se retrouva nez à nez avec le sein nu d'une femme à la chevelure rouge lui cascadant tout le corps. Ce qui troubla Naruto, c'était que sa poitrine n'affichait qu'un seul mamelon ou ses attributs n'apparaissaient qu'à moitié et ce qui le perturba encore plus, c'était que le corps semblait incomplet, comme s'il manquait des éléments, tels des doigts en moins par exemple. Néanmoins, le corps de la femme refondit, se corrigea puis le résultat final fut une dame à l'allure tribale, étant terriblement belle aux yeux du garçon.

— J'ai le souvenir que les enfants mâles de ton espèce apprécient d'être en présence de femelles adultes. Et puis ma précédente forme n'était pas adéquate pour parler à un enfant. Alors, cela te plait ? demanda la femme d'un air aguicheur.

Naruto acquiesça sans trop savoir quoi dire, puis une idée lui vint en tête.

— Comment dois-je vous appeler ?

La demoiselle lui donna un sourire affectueux.

— Mon nom est Kurama, mais mes frères raccourcissent cela en Kura de temps en temps, donc si tu veux, tu pourras m'appeler ainsi.

— Vous avez des frères ? demanda Naruto curieux.

— Exact, huit, mais ceci est une histoire trop longue pour être racontée maintenant. Tu ferais mieux de te réveiller d'ailleurs.

— Pourquoi ? Que voulez-vous di—

Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux, il était revenu dans la ruelle où ses voisins l'avaient chassé. Dans le ciel, le soleil se levait, illuminant complètement l'horizon, ainsi que le village de Konoha qui sortait peu à peu des ombres.

Naruto palpa son corps mais se rendit compte que toutes ses blessures avaient disparu, comme si la nuit précédente n'avait été qu'un rêve et qu'il s'était réveillé au beau milieu de nulle part.

Néanmoins, jusqu'à qu'une voix familière retentisse dans son esprit :

 _Alors, aimes-tu mon cadeau, enfant ?_

— Quoi, comment ? répondit-il à voix haute, mais l'entité lui répondit agacée :

 _Ne te parle pas à toi-même. Le simple fait de penser me suffit à te comprendre, enfant._

Il soupira et requit :

 _Quelle heure est-il ?_

Mais la voix se contenta de ricaner en retour :

 _Félicitation enfant, tu as survécu à la nuit, mais tu es déjà en retard pour l'Académie. Les gens_ _risquent de se poser des questions. Va et dépêche-toi._

— Zut, j'ai oublié que les cours commencent plus tôt aujourd'hui !

Le garçon de huit ans débuta sa course vers la rue centrale, s'éloignant de la ruelle où il était. Il ne se rendit pas compte que dans le croisement à côté, les corps ensanglantés de ses précédents agresseurs gisaient au sol.

Le Renard sourit, les êtres humains étaient si fascinants à observer.


	2. Mentir ou périr, partie 1

_Notes d'auteur : Cette histoire a été conçue pour vous faire réfléchir à deux fois aux actions qu'entreprennent les personnages et également à ce qu'ils préconisent au travers de leurs paroles. La vérité est la plupart du temps cachée par des mensonges sous la forme de vérités, qui sont à leur tour camouflés par des vérités sous la forme de mensonges. Des indices sont donnés et le tableau complet ne prend sens que dès lors vous avez tous les éléments en votre possession._

* * *

 **Mentir ou périr, partie 1**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Alors qu'il arpentait la rue principale — qui était comme d'habitude toujours bondée — Naruto remarqua que les passants le fixaient plus attentivement que d'habitude.

 _Tu devrais entraîner ton sens de l'observation_ , entendit-il soudainement en lui. Il fut si surpris par la voix qu'il trébucha, se ramassant face contre terre.

Sa voix intérieure soupira, désapprobatrice.

 _Désolé, je ne suis pas encore habitué à votre présence,_ admit le garçon aux cheveux blonds, tout penaud.

 _J'espère que cela n'arrivera pas souvent,_ huma la voix, _maintenant lève-toi et habille-toi, enfant._

À cette mention, Naruto réalisa qu'il ne portait plus qu'un pantalon en lambeaux où son slip dépassait. Il hésita un moment sur place :

 _Devrais-je retourner à la maison ? Je n'ai pas de vêtements à l'école._

 _Qu'est-ce qui est le plus proche ? L'Académie ou chez toi ?_

Mais Naruto savait déjà comment cela allait se terminer.

 _L'Académie_ , répondit-il enfin.

Sur cette dernière pensée, il continua sa marche de la honte.

* * *

Iruka, qui était l'un des membres du personnel éducatif, était habitué à gérer le comportement d'enfants idiots et plus particulièrement ; d'un enfant blond très idiot.

 _Il est déjà en retard de cinquante minutes_ , grimaça le professeur alors qu'il écrasait son morceau de craie entre ses doigts.

— CESSEZ DE BAVARDER ! hurla-t-il en jetant le reste de la craie sur deux étudiants particulièrement agaçants. Ce fut à ce moment que Naruto rentra dans la salle de classe. Le garçon remarqua les yeux foudroyants de son professeur, dirigés vers lui tel un faisceau infrarouge.

Naruto choisit sagement de fermer la porte après avoir reculé de deux pas.

— NARUTO ! fulmina Iruka de rage.

* * *

— Tenue inappropriée, retards, insubordination... énuméra Mizuki en se tapotant le front pensivement. Je dois dire que tu as un certain talent pour ne pas respecter les règles, mon garçon.

Naruto était à genoux, les poings dirigés vers le haut en guise de punition. Ils lui avaient donné une couverture pour couvrir le peu de pudeur qui lui restait. L'enfant faisait distinctement la moue.

— Ce n'est pas ma faute ! De grands méchants loups sont venus me voir la nuit dernière pour me kidnapper !

Mais sa réponse fit seulement soupirer Mizuki.

— Ecoute-moi Naruto. Ton histoire m'aurait peut-être amusé si tu étais seulement en retard. Iruka t'a explicitement déposé dans mon bureau pour que je t'inflige une punition. Tu sais ce que cela signifie ?

Naruto blêmit. Si tous les aspirants de l'Académie savaient que Iruka était facilement irritable, il restait néanmoins inoffensif comparé à Mizuki. L'homme aux cheveux blancs était connu pour être particulièrement vicieux lorsqu'il se mettait en colère après quelqu'un. Et le mettre en colère n'était pas ce qu'un élève proclamait habituellement sur le haut des toits.

 _Pouvez-vous m'aider ?_ supplia-t-il à sa voix intérieure. Toutefois, aucune réponse ne vint. Il dut se résoudre à faire cavalier seul.

— Oui, monsieur... murmura le petit tristement.

Mizuki se leva alors et prit dans sa main un long bâton en bois.

— Tes bras. Lève-les, l'ordonna-t-il placide.

Naruto s'exécuta et Mizuki frappa cinq fois. Ce fut rapide mais extrêmement douloureux. Du sang perla de ses avant-membres après les coups. Naruto trouvait Mizuki très professionnel dans les châtiments qu'il infligeait, dans le sens où il ne cassait jamais un os, ni ne froissait un muscle. Néanmoins cela faisait toujours horriblement mal les jours d'après. Naruto pleura un peu lorsque Mizuki jeta le bâton au loin.

— Je me demande pourquoi tu persistes encore à venir alors que tu es tous les jours congédié dans mon bureau. Je pense que personne ne choisirait volontairement de s'affliger une telle torture.

— Ce n'est pas ma faute, geignit le garçon aux cheveux blonds.

Mais Mizuki lui décocha un rictus, le genre de rictus qui refroidissait les intérieurs même du plus téméraire des élèves.

— Ni la mienne. Je trouve ça bizarre que tu n'aies jamais considéré une autre voie que celle de devenir un ninja.

Naruto ne pouvait même pas l'envisager. Depuis que son grand-père l'avait adopté, il avait été élevé pour être un ninja. Et il ne décevrait pas son grand-père.

— Je ne peux pas quitter l'Académie...

Parce qu'il savait que personne ne l'accepterait en apprentissage de toute manière. Il était déjà trop vieux pour apprendre n'importe quoi d'autre...

— Si la décision ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'aurais déjà expulsé il y a bien longtemps Naruto, soupira Mizuki. Ce n'est ni bon pour toi, ni pour nous. Et contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser, je n'apprécie pas particulièrement de t'infliger de telles punitions. Mais les règles sont les règles et tu ne tiendras pas long feu sur le champ de bataille si tu n'obéis pas aux règles. Alors promets-moi Naruto de ne plus jamais revenir dans mon bureau pour de telles raisons, sinon tu sais bien ce qui arrivera, n'est-ce pas ?

L'expulsion...

Et Naruto ne pouvait qu'acquiescer devant le regard sévère de l'homme aux cheveux gris. Il n'était pourtant pas le genre à céder le pas face aux figures d'autorité, à l'exception de Mizuki, qui était vraiment différent du reste.

— Oui, je le promets...

Sur ces paroles, il quitta la pièce, les yeux bas, le pas lourd, le corps endolori et le cœur meurtri.

* * *

Le soleil qui se couchait sonnait déjà la fin de la journée et pourtant, celle-ci avait paru durer une éternité pour le petit garçon. Il était assis sur une balançoire, dans un coin de la cour de l'école, où nul venait le chercher. Il était le fantôme de l'Académie. Il était tel un observateur, une personne n'appartenant pas à ce monde de couleurs. Autour de lui, tout était gris, sombre, avec des teintes ternes ici et là.

C'était sa réalité. Il avait froid, il était seul, il était démuni et il avait mal. Angoisse, tristesse, culpabilité furent autant d'émotions tenaillant ses entrailles.

C'est alors qu'il trouva futile de rester assis plus longtemps sur cette chaise ballante. Personne ne viendrait le chercher de toute manière.

Naruto revint chez lui, espérant ne pas se lever tard pour le lendemain matin.

* * *

Les rêves de Naruto étaient rarement joyeux. Marcher seul dans la brume ou pourchasser des ombres étaient de loin les moins effrayants. Le pire était lorsqu'il devait confronter ses parents et admettre qu'il était un mauvais garçon.

Cette fois, Naruto ressentit quelque chose lui chatouiller l'oreille, à la façon d'une mouche qui aurait volé trop près. Par réflexe, il passa une main au-dessus de sa tête, mais nota que celle-ci rencontra quelque chose de solide.

— Réveille-toi, lui murmura une voix familière de très proche.

Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit les yeux, il nota qu'il était dans un réseau d'égouts. La puanteur ambiante le força à se lever rapidement. Il réalisa alors qu'il y avait une fille, juste à côté de lui, qui contrastait en tous sens avec son environnement. Elle sentait bon, contrairement au reste et elle ressortait telle une fleur dans cet univers de béton hideux. Le blond se sentit naturellement porter dans sa direction.

— Tu es... Kura ? demanda Naruto, juste devant son nez.

Elle opina du chef. Elle était différente, plus jeune. Ses cheveux rouges atteignaient seulement ses épaules, contrairement au jour précédent où ils parvenaient jusqu'en bas de son dos. Ses yeux incurvés avec une teinte jaune lui conféraient un air exotique. Elle portait seulement un pull en laine noir, qui couvrait la quasi-totalité de son corps et s'arrêtait à ses genoux. Sa poitrine était aussi réservée, presque timide. Cependant, ses traits délicats la rendaient extrêmement envoûtante à ses yeux.

Elle aurait pu être sa sœur jumelle séparée depuis le berceau.

— Hier, tu avais plutôt besoin de quelque chose se rapprochant d'une mère, mais cette nuit, je pense que tu préférerais peut-être te confier à un ami. C'est pourquoi j'ai considéré sage de prendre cette forme.

Il était sur le point de pleurer. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Lui qui avait toujours regardé les autres enfants avec envie lorsque leurs parents venaient les chercher, lui qui avait toujours été seul... il avait enfin trouvé une personne qui admettait être son ami.

Et il avait toujours rêvé de ce moment...

— Est-ce que je peux te prendre dans mes bras ? haleta-t-il, ne pouvant retenir le tourment d'émotions surgissant de son âme.

Elle inclina sa tête légèrement et lui ouvrit ses bras en grand.

— Approche, enfant, déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il la serra contre elle et enfouit sa tête contre sa poitrine, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il sentit une douce main lui caresser la tête, un contact chaud, humain. C'était incroyable... Pourquoi était-elle si confortable, si douce, si gentille avec lui, alors que tout le monde le considérait juste comme une gêne. Il se sentait fatigué. Pourquoi la seule personne envers qui il devait se sentir proche était la fille en lui ?

Auparavant, seul son grand-père lui avait témoigné une telle affection. Mais c'était la première fois qu'une personne, paraissant être de son âge, le reconnaissait en tant qu'ami. Il ressentit cette douceur, cette bonne odeur l'immerger dans son entièreté. Il se sentait aimé. Il frémit au contact de la main qui lui frôler la nuque et hoqueta avidement contre l'épaule de la fille. Même si ce n'était qu'une illusion, c'était une illusion qu'il ne voulait pas voir disparaître.

Après ce long moment de quiétude, il reprit finalement une position assise en se frottant les yeux.

— Merci, souffla-t-il enfin.

La fille ne fit que cligner des yeux. Son silence le dérangeait un peu. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit plus... expressive.

Alors elle sourit, révélant de longues canines.

— T'es-tu calmé, enfant ?

Voyant qu'il acquiesça, elle continua sur un ton posé.

— Bien, si tu n'es pas calme, nous ne pourrons pas progresser dans le bon sens. Comme je te l'ai dit, mon nom est Kurama et comme je vais rester ici un bout de temps, il serait approprié d'établir une relation... plus convenable. Es-tu d'accord avec ça ?

Il acquiesça encore. Même s'il savait qui elle était en réalité, même s'il savait qu'elle était cette chose dont tout le monde disait du mal, il se sentait si seul qu'il avait besoin d'un lien auquel se raccrocher. Et elle lui paraissait si humaine...

Elle était sa seule chance quelque part de ne plus être seul...

La fille aux yeux rouges lui sourit encore en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

— Bien, il est temps de mettre en place quelques règles fondamentales.

Se rappelant alors de l'épisode de Mizuki, Naruto haussa les bras en l'air en se plaignant :

— Nooon, pas encore des règles, j'en ai marre !

Mais sa petite crise fit juste froncer les sourcils de la fille.

— Désolé, dit-il un peu embarrassé.

— Bien. Tout d'abord, si possible, j'aimerais que tu ne révèles à personne le fait que je sois à l'intérieur de toi. Je pense que tu n'aimerais pas donner une raison de plus à Mizuki pour te tabasser, n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto opina vigoureusement de la tête et elle poursuivit :

— Quand je dis que tu ne révèles à personne ma présence ici, j'entends bien personne, pas même tes amis les plus proches. Si jamais tu rencontres une personne qui avoue être ton frère, ta sœur, ta mère ou quiconque d'autres, je veux que tu gardes le secret sur notre petite relation ici. Si jamais tu soulèves le sujet, même indirectement à quelqu'un d'autre que moi, j'arrêterai de te parler, tu ne me reverras plus et tu retourneras à ton état solitaire précédent, est-ce compris ?

Naruto déglutit et fut obligé d'acquiescer. La fille sourit à pleines dents et lui tapota la tête pour le récompenser :

— Bon garçon. Je pense que tu as noté que tu pouvais m'entendre même quand tu étais dans le monde réel. Désormais que nous avons établi un contact, tu peux me demander mon aide quand tu veux. Néanmoins, je ne répondrai à ton appel si tu te mets toi-même dans une situation qui mettrait en péril notre première règle ; soit que mon existence soit révélée au monde entier. Tant que tu respectes la première règle, je serai n'importe quoi pour toi ; ta sœur, ta mère, ton père, ton amour, mais avant tout, je serai toujours ton ami, ton confident et tant que tu respectes cette première règle : ne rien dire à mon propos. **Peux-tu en faire le serment ?**

Naruto ne s'est jamais senti aussi proche de sa fin : les yeux de Kurama étaient intenses, aussi ardents que le soleil à son zénith. Son visage était déformé par ses cicatrices en forme de moustaches sur ses joues. Il lui donna son consentement en clignant des yeux et tout redevint à la normale. Naruto se sentit comme s'il retenait son souffle depuis une éternité.

Kurama lui tapota encore la tête.

— Je suis désolé de te faire signer ce contrat. J'avais besoin d'une assurance, enfant.

Puis Naruto pleura. Il savait qu'il avait été proche d'avoir presque perdu sa seule amie.

— Ah, pauvre bébé, soupira-t-elle en l'invitant à se lever en le prenant par la main.

Le petit garçon aux cheveux blonds se nettoya le visage de ses larmes. En revanche, il était encore curieux de savoir pourquoi Kurama insistait autant à conserver le secret de son existence. La fille sembla le fixer tandis qu'il se posait la question.

— Tu es trop jeune pour l'apprendre, mais crois-moi, je te révélerai pourquoi en temps et en heure. Maintenant, il est temps de commencer ton apprentissage.

Le garçon se sentit soudainement excité face à la perspective. Naruto était le genre d'enfant hyperactif qui était triste un moment et heureux la seconde d'après — bien qu'il était rarement heureux :

— Tu m'apprendras des trucs super chouettes, comme voler ? cria-t-il avec espoir.

C'était un rêve à lui, de pouvoir s'envoler de cette réalité, tel un papillon bleu. La fille hocha cependant la tête.

— Non, je vais t'apprendre comment mentir, enfant, révéla-t-elle enfin.

Naruto se mit à geindre. Toutefois, il s'arrêta instantanément devant le regard noir de sa camarade.

— Ton problème, enfant, c'est que tu es bien trop honnête. Tu ne peux mentir même si ta vie en dépend, ce qui est actuellement le cas. Te souviens-tu de l'histoire invraisemblable que tu as racontée à Mizuki ? Comment était-il censé croire en ton récit ? Il n'avait absolument aucun sens !

— Mais... c'est chiant à apprendre... répondit Naruto.

Kurama le surprit en acquiesçant.

— C'est parce que personne ne t'a encore enseigné à fabriquer des mensonges élaborés. C'est quelque chose qui te servira à maintes reprises, enfant.

Bien que Naruto fût dubitatif, il répondit :

— Par où commencer ?

La fille eut un sourire en coin.

— Tu devras retourner dans le monde réel d'abord.

Elle apposa la paume de sa main contre son visage et Naruto se réveilla dans son lit.

Quand Naruto vérifia son réveil, il était seulement trois heures du matin. Il se sentait bizarre. Il était supposé être fatigué, considérant qu'il n'avait dormi que six heures.

 _J'ai modifié ton système cérébral légèrement pour rendre ton sommeil plus efficace. Lève-toi et habille-toi._

Naruto fit comme ordonné et s'investit de ses pyjamas. Il alla à sa salle de bain et se regarda dans la glace. Il paraissait... revigoré.

 _Je vais tenter quelque chose, enfant, mais j'ai besoin de ton consentement d'abord._

Naruto acquiesça et sentit soudainement comme s'il était à l'intérieur d'une bulle. Sa vision se troubla, tel un rêve. Il regarda son reflet et nota que ses yeux avaient viré au rouge et que ses dents étaient plus longues que d'habitude. Cette sensation ne dura que trois secondes avant que tout ne rentra dans l'ordre.

 _Qu'as-tu fait ?_ demanda-t-il curieux.

 _J'ai pris le contrôle de ton corps durant un instant, enfant. Mais il semblerait que je ne puisse contrôler ton corps sans afficher des éléments... relatifs à mon essence. Pour prendre le plein contrôle de ton corps, un peu de mon énergie doit véhiculer à travers tes canaux, ce qui cause l'apparition de ces mêmes éléments._

Naruto à sa voix sentait qu'elle était assez ennuyée par le fait.

 _Et c'est pour cette raison que nous devons t'entraîner à mentir. Notre survie même en dépend._

 _Fabriquer un mensonge requiert plusieurs conditions, enfant. La première est de comprendre la manière de penser de la cible de tes mensonges ainsi que son histoire propre. Dans la vie de tous les jours, on s'attend à ce que tu connaisses tes voisins, tes amis, alors ce travail de recherche préalable n'est pas nécessaire. Néanmoins, pour façonner un mensonge qui tient la route, tu devras également te comporter comme les gens s'attendent à ce que tu te comportes, ou tourner ton message sous la forme d'une vérité que les autres s'attendent à ce que tu dises._

Naruto se gratta la tête embarrassé. Il ne s'en sentait pas capable quelque part.

 _Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai confiance en toi,_ l'encouragea-t-elle avec un sourire dans la voix.

 _Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?_ quémanda-t-il d'un air triste. _Je n'ai pas envie de paraître pour ce que je ne suis pas._

Naruto nota une pause avant que la voix ne lui réponde sur un ton monocorde :

 _Parfois, il est nécessaire de faire ce qui nous répugne pour pouvoir avancer. Les sentiments négatifs, les sensations désagréables ou les scrupules sont autant de freins que tu dois t'affranchir pour atteindre tes objectifs. Si tu veux réellement devenir un ninja, tu dois bien comprendre que tous les ninjas apprennent à mentir tous les jours et que cela n'est pas nécessairement mauvais à apprendre. Mentir est un outil et ce sont tes intentions qui rendent le résultat bon ou mauvais. Néanmoins, si tu veux_ _rester seul à jamais et ne jamais être accepté par tes pairs, libre à toi. Reste donc tel que tu es et conforte-toi dans ton incompétence._

Naruto se mit à pleurer sous la dure voix de Kurama. Celle-ci s'empressa de rajouter sur un ton très doux :

 _Ce que je t'offre enfant, c'est ton salut. Depuis notre conception, du fait de notre nature et de notre statut, nous étions destinés à devenir des êtres solitaires. Nous ne sommes pas fait pour vivre dans cette société qui nous rejette Naruto. Paraître tel que les autres veut que l'on soit est un moindre mal pour éviter d'être seul. Et je sais que cet état est la cause de ta tristesse, d'où ma venue ici, dans ton esprit._

Naruto prit sa serviette pour s'éponger le visage de ses larmes. Lorsqu'il eût terminé, il demanda alors sur un ton candide :

 _Tu es venue en moi car tu te sentais seule toi aussi ?_

Il y eut une autre pause.

 _Il y a peut-être de ça. Mais ceci n'était pas le sujet de notre discussion, donc permets-moi de reprendre la leçon :_

 _Pour rendre tes mensonges plus crédibles, tu devras y agir conformément. Plus proche tes mensonges sont de la réalité, au plus il est difficile de les déficeler et donc d'en révéler tes intentions. Ne jamais agir en dehors de ton attitude habituelle est une obligation. Moins tu attires l'attention, le mieux c'est pour nous. Les changements doivent être subtils et progressifs. C'est pourquoi je ne t'ai pas répondu à l'école, car pour l'instant, tu n'es pas entraîné à la fois à me parler et à m'écouter tout en poursuivant tes activités du moment._

Voilà donc pourquoi elle n'était pas intervenue lors de sa confrontation avec Mizuki...

 _Pour l'instant, nous nous attarderons sur des descriptions simples de ton environnement. À travers ton discours, tu devras cacher certaines parties du décor. Les meilleurs mensonges sont ceux qui ne sont pas techniquement des mensonges mais simplement des omissions du tableau complet. Ce seront ceux sur lesquels nous nous attarderons d'abord comme ils ne demandent pas d'autres habilités complémentaires telles que le vrai mensonge pour être efficace._

 _Comme tu dois ne mentionner que certaines choses, tu dois faire en sorte que tout ce que tu décris soit crédible. Tu devras me décrire le mieux que tu peux les éléments que je te demanderai de mentionner. Pouvoir maîtriser tous les détails de l'ensemble du tableau est un prérequis au fait de pouvoir en omettre des éléments._

 _As-tu des questions à poser, enfant ?_

Naruto hocha la tête. Il incorpora toutes les notions rapidement. Il était étrange pour lui d'être concentré sur la seule tâche d'écouter la voix mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était déjà si tard dans la nuit et que c'était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait se raccorder, c'est pourquoi il était plus efficace.

 _Comme tu peux le déduire, je peux synchroniser mes sens aux tiens. Je peux voir ce que tu vois, sentir ce que tu sens et entendre ce que tu écoutes. C'est une habilité que j'utilise par défaut. Pour l'exercice suivant, nous procéderons en deux phases. La première phase, je désactiverai la synchronisation et tu devras me décrire tout ce que tu peux saisir et dans la deuxième phase, je réactiverai la synchronisation et je te dirai ce qui était bien, ce qui était bien moins et quelles sont les erreurs que tu devras éviter par la suite._

 _Tu devras sélectionner dans ta chambre cinq types d'objets. Cela peut être tant ta brosse à dents que des jouets. Cela n'a pas d'importance. Nous nous contenterons que de cinq objets pour commencer. Dis-moi quand tu te sens prêt._

Naruto inspira profondément. Il sentait comme s'il était sur le point de perdre quelque chose d'essentiel pour lui, comme une part de son intégrité. Il savait que dès lors qu'il commencerait l'exercice, il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. Il se sentait comme une arme sur le point d'être fondue et reforgée en une lame plus meurtrière.

 _Je suis prêt_ , murmura-t-il enfin.

Et alors, il sentit ses sens devenir... moins développés. Il commença à se sentir plus fatigué et ses muscles le tiraient. Il ne pouvait plus entendre le ronflement de ses voisins, ni la mouche voler dans la salle de bain. Seule la fine mélodie de la pluie tombant sur le toit de sa copropriété résonnait encore à son oreille. Et par-dessus tout, il sentait triste dans un sens. Il réalisa alors que les bénéfices de leur liaison allaient dans les deux sens. Il retournait à celui qu'il était autrefois :

Un enfant solitaire.

 _Qu'attends-tu, enfant ?_ demanda la voix surprise.

 _Désolé, je pensai juste à quelques trucs..._ répondit-il, d'un air un peu conservateur. La voix ne répliqua pas, mais quelque part, il sentit comme une sorte d'agrément.

Naruto pour commencer choisit alors des objets au hasard dans sa chambre. La première chose était sa couverture.

 _Cette... chose permet de garder son propriétaire au chaud la nuit en recouvrant tout son corps. La chose est blanche avec des dessins dessus. Les dessins représentent des kunai et des shuriken._

Naruto ne savait pas franchement quoi dire d'autre.

 _La chose a un titre et est utile pour transmettre de la connaissance sur un sujet._

Naruto se gratta la tête. Cela serait assez, pensait-il, il n'avait jamais lu ce bouquin de toute façon. Il choisit un rouleau de fils pour la prochaine étape.

 _Cette chose est utilisée dans les pièges. Elle est composée en deux parties, l'une intriquée dans l'autre. Elle a une forme cylindrique et peut facilement être transportée dans une poche._

Étrangement, il se sentait plus fier de cette description. Il devait se dépêcher de choisir l'objet suivant. Il choisit une peluche en forme de singe.

 _J'utilise ceci quand je me sens seul ou triste. La sensation qu'elle me procure au toucher me détend. C'est mignon en plus._

Il était étrange pour Naruto d'associer un sentiment à un objet. Naruto estima que cela devait faire partie de l'exercice. Pour le dernier, il choisit l'immense image du Yondaime qui trônait au-dessus de son lit.

 _Cette fois, c'est la représentation d'un homme très fort qui a sacrifié sa vie pour son pays. Il est un exemple à suivre pour tous les élèves et quelqu'un d'admirable._

 _Veux-tu devenir comme lui ?_ lui demanda la voix. Ceci faisait-il partie de l'exercice ?

 _Si je le peux oui. Mais je pense que je ne serai jamais aussi fort que lui,_ admit Naruto à contre-cœur. Il prit note qu'elle attendit un moment pour répondre :

 _Quand tu seras plus grand, tu seras bien plus fort que lui, ne t'en fais pas pour ça_ , répondit-elle, apparemment troublée. _Je suis désolée, enfant, je me sens un peu mal. Je t'annoncerai les résultats de l'exercice demain. Bonne nuit._

— Attends ! dit-il à voix haute.

Mais elle était déjà partie. Il se sentit soudainement porté vers son lit. Il reposa sa tête contre son coussin et s'enfouit dans le néant.

* * *

Il y avait énormément de bruits dans la ruelle où les corps des huit civils reposaient. Des rouleaux jaunes encerclaient complètement le secteur. Un Yamanaka et un Uchiwa étaient présents parmi les forces de police pour questionner les passants. C'était l'un des crimes les plus sordides étant arrivé à Konoha ces dernières années, si bien que la section de T&I (Torture et investigation) avait dû intervenir.

À la vue de la scène, les victimes ne semblaient pas avoir résisté, comme si elles s'étaient volontairement laissées tuer. Certaines affichaient un sourire déformé. Et cependant, les corps présentaient des traces de tortures. Nombreux parlaient d'un règlement de comptes entre gangs, d'autres préféraient la thèse du suicide organisé.

Monsieur Yamanaka alluma une cigarette. Ses yeux perçants étaient ombragés par son chapeau.

— Quel merdier, maugréa-t-il en portant le cigare à sa bouche.

Monsieur Uchiwa, son collègue, haussa juste les épaules. Il analysa les lieux avec son sharigan et fronça les sourcils.

— Genjutsu, murmura-t-il. Penses-tu que l'on a affaire à un ninja déserteur ?

L'homme ayant ses cheveux blonds attachés en une longue natte répliqua :

— Non, nous n'avons pas eu de rapports concernant des ninjas connus ayant pu pénétrer notre village. Cela doit soit être quelqu'un qui est déjà inscrit dans nos listes, ou quelqu'un qui a toujours vécu à Konoha mais qui n'a jamais été connu des services de sécurité. Le pire serait si le criminel provenait d'un autre village caché, toutefois... je pense ça hautement improbable.

— Quels sont ses ou leurs motifs ? Pourquoi viseraient-ils un groupe de civil ? se demanda Monsieur Uchiwa. Si jamais j'attrape celui qui a fait ça, je peux t'assurer qu'il passera sa vie derrière les barreaux. Huit putains de civils. C'est complètement dingue !

Monsieur Yamanaka écrasa la cigarette sous sa botte.

— Pour ma part, je vais me renseigner auprès des ninjas ayant eu vent de cette affaire. Tu devrais vérifier si nous n'avons rien laissé passer auprès des témoins. Nous nous réunirons demain pour joindre nos résultats.

Monsieur Uchiwa acquiesça avant de regarder l'homme habillé d'un manteau marron s'en aller.

Cette affaire sentait décidément très mauvais.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 ** _Il semblerait que je ne puisse contrôler ton corps sans afficher des éléments... relatifs à mon essence_**


	3. Mentir ou périr, partie 2

**Mentir ou périr, partie 2**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Dring. Dring. Dring. Dring. Dring.

 _Oh la la, je suis si fatigué..._

Dring. Dring. Dring. Dring. Dring.

 _Que cette satanée sonnerie s'arrête..._

Dring. Dring. Dring. Dring. Dring.

— Aaah ! cria le blond en écrasant son poing sur le réveil de toutes ses forces.

Il était déjà en retard pour l'école.

* * *

Naruto arriva tout juste à l'heure pour le premier cours. Il s'inséra dans la file d'élèves. Iruka qui comptait ses chenapans nota que Naruto était là. Il lui sourit étant donné que le garçon était arrivé à temps cette fois. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds hésita à lui retourner le sourire. Il lui en voulait encore pour la rouste qu'il s'était pris le jour précédent. Mizuki avait juste été la main portant le bâton, mais c'était Iruka qui avait été l'instigateur du méfait.

Au final, Naruto décida de faire la moue et Iruka trouva sage de ne pas pousser davantage, avant qu'il n'ordonna à tous les élèves de s'asseoir.

Juste à côté de Naruto, il y avait Shikamaru Nara, la pire espèce de fainéant que Naruto n'avait jamais rencontré dans sa vie. Celui-ci était déjà en train de roupiller, la tête enfouie dans ses avant-bras. À sa gauche, il y avait Choji, le mangeur de chips. Iruka lisait son livre relatant l'histoire de Konoha et s'attendait à ce que tous les élèves l'écoutent avec attention mais son ton était tellement monotone que ceux qui ne dormaient pas discutaient entre eux. Il fallait dire qu'une histoire vieille de quatre-vingts ans était moins intéressante que les dernières nouvelles de la veille.

Naruto se demandait comment le professeur faisait pour ne pas se rendre compte que personne ne l'écoutait.

 _Ou peut-être joue-t-il simplement le rôle du professeur qui ne s'en rend pas compte._

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux.

— Kura ! s'exclama-t-il à voix haute, en plein milieu du cours.

Tout le monde le regarda éberlué. Cependant, les autres élèves retournèrent rapidement à leur activité favorite, qui était de bavarder, considérant qu'il était logique que l'idiot de la classe se comporte accordement à son rôle d'idiot. La voix intérieure de Naruto soupira et Iruka n'avait pas l'air du tout content du fait qu'il dormait durant son cours.

 _Que faire ?! Que faire ?!_ supplia Naruto de désespoir.

 _Tu répéteras après moi ce que je vais dire enfant, dans le même ton : Désolé Iruka-sensei, je voulais dire que ce Kura devait être impressionnant !_

— Désolé Iruka-sensei, je voulais dire que ce Kura devrait être tellement cool ! répéta Naruto avec un sourire qui lui découvrit toutes ses dents.

Iruka élargit ses yeux comme s'il ne pouvait croire qu'un de ses aspirants l'avaient vraiment écouté, d'autant plus que l'élève en question était Naruto. En réalité, Iruka lui-même ne souvenait pas avoir mentionné une personne nommée _Kura_.

— Je suis étonné que tu trouves mon cours inspirant Naruto, mais si tu pouvais être moins bruyant à ce propos. Et vous autres, prenez exemple sur lui au lieu de bavarder ! hurla Iruka à la salle entière.

Naruto était désarçonné, il ne pouvait croire qu'une simple phrase pouvait complètement changer le comportement de son professeur à son encontre. Les autres élèves le regardaient avec une jalousie non dissimulée.

La voix au fond de lui demeura silencieuse.

* * *

Durant la pause, Naruto fut choqué par le nombre de personnes venant le féliciter. Les enfants de clans ne semblaient avoir aucun problème à être à ses côtés.

Kiba lui avait demandé quelques astuces la prochaine fois qu'il chercherait une excuse pour sécher les cours. Choji nota qu'il était spectaculaire qu'il ait réussi à participer au cours à temps, mais il était d'autant plus surpris qu'il ait réussi à tourner la situation en sa faveur. Ino commenta que cela ne lui ressemblait que très peu d'être aussi intelligent et admit qu'elle pensait qu'il avait toujours été taré sur les bords.

Cependant, l'effervescence du moment ne dura que le temps de la pause qu'ils devaient déjà retourner en salle de classe.

Cette fois, la leçon était plus intéressante, car c'était la première introduction au jet de shuriken. Toutefois, Naruto déglutit instantanément quand il rentra dans la salle :

C'était Mizuki qui enseignait cette partie. Une fois que tout le monde fut rentré, le professeur présenta le déroulement de son cours :

— Si vous pensez, mes chers élèves, que les combats entre ninjas sont tels ceux décrits dans les livres, eh bien vous vous trompez lourdement, pour la raison que les ninjas n'ont pas le temps d'écrire de livres. Un combat entre ninjas ne dure pas trois heures. Un combat entre ninjas n'est pas à propos de celui ou celle ayant la technique la plus large, la plus ancienne ou la plus explosive. Un combat entre ninjas est seulement à celui qui parvient à se jouer de son adversaire et parfois, termine avec seulement un kunai bien visé à la jugulaire. C'est pourquoi toutes les leçons auront lieu dans la cour et non en classe. À la fin de l'année, vous serez capable d'atteindre des cibles mobiles, tels que des oiseaux en vol. Maintenant, suivez-moi.

Et cinq minutes après, ils étaient tous agencés devant des cibles. Ils étaient alignés en cinq files. Naruto était sur la même ligne que Shikamaru et Choji. Mizuki passa entre les rangs, vérifiant comment tout le monde s'en sortait. Le résultat était navrant au possible. Aucun d'entre eux excepté Sasuke avait réussi à viser un shuriken.

Lorsque Mizuki passa près de Naruto, le garçon fut tellement apeuré qu'il ne put lever ses bras. Il se rappela des jours précédents ainsi que des séances de torture que Mizuki lui avait affligées. Il essayait de se convaincre lui-même que c'était la faute d'Iruka et pas de Mizuki mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler comme une feuille.

— Bon sang, Naruto. Je sais que tu peux faire mieux que ça. Lance tes shurikens et vite ! lui ordonna le professeur attitré.

Naruto ne pouvait plus malheureusement bouger. Tout son corps tremblait. Shimakaru regardait Naruto, un peu surpris, se demandant pourquoi il flageolait autant. Mizuki paraissait être pourtant un meilleur professeur qu'Iruka.

— Naruto, c'est un ordre de ton supérieur hiérarchique, je te demande de lancer tes shuriken sur les cibles. À moins que tu ne veuilles être exclu du cours ?

À cet instant, Naruto était déjà en train de pleurer et ne pouvait plus rien faire. Mizuki soupira et commença déjà à ordonner à d'autres élèves d'emporter Naruto en dehors de la cour.

 _Enfant, laisse-moi le contrôle de ton corps_ , murmura la voix dans sa tête. Naruto pointa que cela était opposé à la première règle qu'ils avaient définie mais s'arrêta lorsque Kurama continua :

 _Ne t'en fais pas. Je me chargerai des retombées derrière._

Et ainsi, Naruto s'effondra à genoux. Shikamaru et Choji vinrent à sa rescousse, mais le blond mit soudain un pied au sol, faisant voltiger le sable au sol, avant de tendre une main vers eux, signifiant que tout allait bien. Lorsqu'ils regardèrent dans ses yeux, ils les virent flasher furtivement au rouge avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur couleur bleue d'origine. Le garçon articula les mots « n'intervenez pas » sans les vocaliser.

Naruto se tint alors debout et fit face au professeur aux cheveux gris avec un sourire.

— Désolé Mizuki-sensei pour le précédent accident. Je vais lancer les shurikens comme vous l'ordonnez, déclara-t-il d'une voix fluide qui ne trahissait nulle hésitation.

Mizuki croisa les bras, dubitatif :

— En es-tu sûr ? Tu me paraissais un peu fébrile l'instant d'avant.

Naruto hocha la tête.

— Laissez-moi le faire, s'il vous plait. Je ne peux pas être évincé du cours.

Mizuki haussa les épaules, clairement désapprobateur.

— Très bien. Mais veille à ne pas te blesser.

Le blond sourit tandis qu'il prit cinq shuriken de la table où toutes les munitions étaient disposées. Naruto toisa les cinq cibles, ou plutôt ce fut Kurama utilisant le corps de Naruto qui scruta les cinq cibles. L'entité entendit la voix du garçon dans un coin de sa conscience, s'excusant d'être aussi inutile.

— Crois-en moi, souffla le blond dans un murmure.

Et alors, il contracta son bras droit, à un tel point que tous les vaisseaux sanguins de son corps explosèrent sous la pression. Il porta sa main en arrière dans un angle grotesque et un son horrible se fit attendre avant qu'il ne jette les shuriken droit devant. Les cinq cibles explosèrent à l'impact en milliers de morceaux de bois, le son se réverbérant dans l'ensemble de l'Académie. Les autres élèves regardaient Naruto avec frayeur. Son bras était en lambeaux. Le professeur ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer. Il la rouvrit, sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de ses cordes vocales.

Que diable s'était-il passé ?

— Mizuki-sensei, commença le petit blond avec le ton le plus normal du monde. Je crois m'être cassé l'épaule. Je ne vais pas être expulsé du cours, n'est-ce pas ?

Mizuki fit pas un en arrière, puis deux lorsque Naruto se retourna vers lui, comme s'il était l'enfer incarné. L'élève blessé soupira, apparemment déçu.

— Quelle tristesse, je vais devoir aller à l'infirmerie. Que devrais-je dire à l'infirmière ? Mizuki-sensei m'a forcé à jeter ces shuriken sous la menace que je quitte l'Académie dans le cas contraire. Que dois-je faire, je me le demande ?

Tout le monde était silencieux autour de lui. Naruto était devenu fou pour sûr. Il devrait être en train d'agoniser sur le sol, hurlant de douleur, mais il agissait comme si son bras ne faisait pas partie de son corps. Mizuki continua à marcher à reculons, jusqu'au mur, tandis que Naruto s'approchait vers lui, un sourire malsain se dessinant sur son visage.

— Aidez-moi Professeur... Mon bras me fait _terriblement_ mal ! Je perds mon sang... je sens que je suis sur le point de mourir. Professeur, aidez-moi... caqueta le garçon d'une voix rauque alors qu'il levait son bras ensanglanté vers le professeur hagard.

L'homme aux cheveux gris n'eut d'autre choix que de fermer les yeux, s'agenouiller au sol et crier :

— Va-t'en, bête immonde !

Naruto s'arrêta soudainement, apparaissant choqué et se mit à pleurer avant de s'effondrer au sol, inconscient.

Mizuki s'enfuit affolé de la cour. Les élèves continuaient d'observer la scène, éberlués.

Peu après, des adultes vinrent sur le terrain pour récupérer Naruto et l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

* * *

 _Où suis-je ?_ se demanda Naruto.

Il était encore dans les vapes. Il se retourna plusieurs fois et nota qu'il était allongé sur une surface duveteuse. Il ouvrit subrepticement les yeux et grimaça à la douleur qui lui éprit son bras. Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que celui-ci était dans une encoche blanche. Il bifurqua son regard autour de lui et reconnut vaguement l'infirmerie. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était Kurama lui chuchotant de lui faire confiance mais... pourquoi était-il blessé alors ? Il dirigea sa ligne d'horizon vers la fenêtre et remarqua que le crépuscule était déjà tombé.

Remarquant qu'il était réveillé, une infirmière vint à lui et lui demanda d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'une personne habilitée vienne le voir. Il acquiesça, un peu blanc, avant de reposer la tête contre le coussin.

 _Qu'as-tu donc fait Kura ?_ pensa-t-il troublé. Son bras lui faisait si mal. Et enfin, il entendit la voix familière de son _ami_.

 _J'ai fait ce que je pensais être nécessaire. Le professeur aurait juste continué de t'harceler si je n'avais pas agi de cette manière. Mais maintenant, j'ai besoin de toi, enfant. Peux-tu faire attention à ce que je dis ? Je vais essayer d'apaiser ta douleur du mieux que je peux._

Naruto se sentait en effet mieux. Il avait néanmoins encore plus sommeil qu'avant.

 _Oui, je t'écoute_ , pensa-t-il vaseux.

 _Bien, je ne voulais pas te faire traverser cette épreuve si tôt, enfant, mais tu te dois d'être courageux. Bientôt, des figures d'autorités viendront et tu devras leur mentir, d'accord ? Je veux que tu répètes ce que je suis sur le point de dire dès maintenant :_

 _J'ai paniqué lorsque Mizuki-sensei m'a menacé de m'expulser de l'Académie si je ne réussissais pas l'exercice. Il m'a épuisé tous les jours en me frappant après les cours. Il utilisait un bâton en bois et mes bras me faisaient toujours si mal. J'étais si effrayé qu'il me fasse encore mal que j'ai lancé les shuriken de toutes mes forces. Je devais réussir. Je devais réussir. Je devais réussir..._

 _Kura, je..._ commença Naruto, mais la porte s'ouvrit et le Troisième suivi de deux femmes portant un masque ANBU arrivèrent.

 _Ne me déçois pas, Naruto_ , termina la voix.

C'était la première fois que Kurama disait son nom.

Alors son grand-père s'assit sur la chaise à côté de lui. Il paraissait être vraiment inquiet. Il déposa son gros chapeau sur le meuble à côté du lit avant de poser une main sur son ventre.

— Est-ce que ça va, Naruto ? demanda Hiruzen très doucement. Comment tu te sens ?

Sa respiration était atrocement lourde.

— Je me sens fatigué, admit-il en fermant les yeux. C'est comme si tout mon corps me faisait mal. Je... je... je suis désolé grand-père de t'obliger à ne venir ici rien que pour moi. Je sais que tu es très occupé et que tu n'as pas de temps à me consacrer.

Mais ce qui blessa le plus Naruto fut sur ce qu'il était sur le point d'affirmer.

— Veux-tu que je revienne plus tard ? lui demanda calmement le vieil homme.

Non ! Plus il attendrait et plus cela lui serait difficile de le dire.

— Non, reste ici, grand-père... j'ai quelque chose que je dois t'avouer...

 _Il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans mon corps. Quelque chose qui peut prendre le contrôle de mon corps._

— Oui Naruto, que veux-tu me dire ? requit Hiruzen sur un ton réellement inquiet cette fois.

 _Mais cette chose est gentille à sa manière. Je ne la pense pas aussi diabolique que ce que les gens racontent. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire grand-père. Je sais que tu vas me dire de ne pas l'écouter... mais je viens de réaliser que..._

 _Je déteste vraiment être seul._

Narut toussa. Il ne pouvait le faire. Il n'était pas courageux. Il n'était qu'un enfant apeuré, traumatisé même. Pourquoi cela devait-il toujours lui arriver ? Pourquoi était-il forcé de trahir la confiance de son grand-père ? Pourquoi devait-il choisir entre ses deux êtres les plus proches ? Pourquoi la vie était-elle aussi injuste ?

— Maître, vous allez être en retard pour le prochain rendez-vous, l'une des gardes du corps annonça.

Hiruzen acquiesça et alors qu'il était sur le point de se lever et de partir, la petite main de l'enfant le restreignit à rester. Sa poigne était si faible que Hiruzen ne faillit pas la remarquer.

— Grand-père... reste avec moi encore un peu...

Il avait si mal à la tête. Pourquoi était-ce aussi difficile ?

 _Parce que j'ai toujours voulu que l'on fasse attention à moi... parce que j'ai toujours voulu être spécial aux yeux de quelqu'un d'autre... parce que grand-père est si loin que je ne puis lui confier tous mes problèmes._

— Oui, Naruto, je suis là. Mais je ne peux pas rester longtemps. Tu sais que je suis très occupé. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire. Si je peux te soulager d'un poids, je serai heureux de pouvoir le faire.

Naruto hésita encore et encore. Ce fut à ce moment où il ressentit la douce main de son grand-père sur son épaule qu'il sut ce qui lui restait à faire :

— J'ai paniqué lorsque Mizuki-sensei m'a menacé de m'expulser de l'Académie si je ne réussissais pas l'exercice. Il m'a épuisé tous les jours en me frappant après les cours. Il utilisait un bâton en bois et mes bras me faisaient toujours si mal. J'étais si effrayé qu'il me fasse encore mal que j'ai lancé les shuriken de toutes mes forces. Je devais réussir. Je devais réussir. Je devais réussir ! hurla-t-il le plus rapidement qu'il le pouvait.

Hiruzen sembla choqué. Naruto pleura. Le vieil homme le tint entre ses bras, très proche. Naruto sentait comme s'il chutait au plus profond des abysses.

— Merde, j'aurais dû m'en apercevoir Naruto. Je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir pu t'aider avant. Ne t'en fais pas Naruto, je vais...

Mais le garçon était déjà endormi.

* * *

Il émergea du rêve pour se réveiller dans ces égouts qu'il détestait tant. La fille aux cheveux rouges se tenait juste à côté de lui, ses yeux de la même couleur le fixant intensément.

Naruto se leva alors et s'approcha d'elle, lentement, silencieusement, le regard sombre. Il la poussa au sol, la faisant tomber dans l'eau croupie. Elle n'était plus aussi belle qu'avant. Elle faisait partie de cet univers répugnant qu'était son monde intérieur. Mais si écœurant, sale et vicieux que ce monde était, il faisait aussi partie de cet univers. La fille le contemplait, immobile, allongée dans ce liquide orange visqueux. Son regard n'était ni condescendant, ni moqueur.

Et elle demeurait si envoûtante.

Naruto se coucha sur elle, puis à côté d'elle, la serrant très fort. La colère, mêlée à de la tristesse le submergeait. Pourquoi voulut-il demander ! Mais elle ne fit que le serrer proche d'elle en retour, le réconfortant, comme la première fois où elle était apparue sous cette forme. Il se rétracta, hésitant à accepter ce contact. Le visage de la jeune fille lui paraissait si merveilleux qu'il se perdit dans ses yeux d'une profondeur infinie. Son cou fin, ses longs doigts, sa chevelure cramoisie trempée dans ce liquide orange, presque amniotique... qui l'enfermait dans une extase sans fin.

— Je te l'ai dit que je pourrai être ce que tu veux Naruto. N'hésite plus. Tu en as besoin. Tous les êtres vivants ont des limites et tu as atteint les tiennes depuis bien longtemps. Laisse-moi porter ton fardeau. Tu n'as plus à être tout seul. Je suis là. Je suis là. Je suis là...

Sa voix était telle une berceuse, une douce berceuse à ses oreilles. Il lui confia son cœur et s'endormit dans ses bras. Si seulement ils pouvaient rester ainsi pour toute l'éternité...

Les neuf queues l'enveloppèrent dans un cocon protecteur et pulsèrent avec harmonie.

C'était comme un rêve à l'intérieur d'un rêve.

* * *

Le blond ouvrit les yeux et nota qu'il était encore une fois à l'infirmerie. Cette fois-ci, un ANBU avec un masque de tigre blanc était assis à côté du blond. Naruto ne savait pas si son gardien dormait, mais il remarquait que sa tête penchait un peu sur le côté. Ce qui le surprit réellement, c'était de voir la fille de ses rêves présente dans la pièce. Elle avait ses bras croisés, juste face au lit.

— Salut ! dévoila-t-elle avec un rictus.

Naruto fit un O avec sa bouche et ses yeux.

— Chut ! Tu ne veux pas que notre hôte se rende compte que je suis là quand même ? rigola-t-elle en lui décochant un clin d'œil.

Elle s'interposa entre Naruto et l'agent en s'asseyant sur le lit, avant de prendre son menton entre ses deux doigts.

— Maintenant que nos liens sont plus forts, je peux me projeter dans le monde réel, mais seul toi peux me voir et m'entendre. J'aimerais te donner davantage d'informations mais tout d'abord, nous devons nous débarrasser de lui.

Son rictus devint effrayant lorsqu'elle pointa l'homme au masque derrière elle. Elle se leva, alla derrière l'agent et le toisa avec l'intention de tuer. Naruto devint de plus en plus apeuré tandis qu'il vit les ongles de la fille-démone devenir des griffes se rapprocher dangereusement de la gorge de l'endormi. Naruto fut sur le point de crier mais—

— Pourquoi me fixes-tu comme un demeuré ? grogna la voix sculpturale de l'agent.

Kura retira ses griffes et rigola follement. Naruto savait qu'il venait juste d'avoir été berné. Bien entendu, elle venait de lui dire que seul lui pouvait la voir et l'entendre. Elle n'aurait jamais été en mesure de tuer cet homme seule...

— Eh petit, peux-tu me dire à quoi tu penses ? Tu es bien trop jeune pour être sourd, rumina l'homme au masque.

— Désolé monsieur, dit Naruto en courbant la tête.

Kura, qui était juste à côté, lui fit signe de continuer la discussion.

— Je suis encore en train de récupérer de mes blessures.

Le ANBU pencha sa tête sur le côté.

— De quelles blessures tu veux parler, petit ? Tu es complètement remis. Tu as dormi durant deux jours. Maintenant, si tu pouvais arrêter de me faire perdre mon temps, j'aimerais te ramener chez toi pour que je puisse moi aussi aller pieuter.

Naruto ne savait pas quoi répondre du tout. Kura s'approcha de lui et lui intima d'utiliser une expression enjouée : « Ouais monsieur, allons-y ! »

Et le petit garçon l'imita. Tigre le prit soudain par l'épaule et Naruto se retrouva brusquement devant sa porte. Naruto contempla d'un air abasourdi l'homme au masque. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Il n'avait rien ressenti du tout. Il était dans le lit de l'infirmerie un moment et l'instant d'après, il se retrouvait devant chez lui. La jeune fille aux cheveux rouges se matérialisa à côté d'eux peu après dans un flash vermillon. Elle décocha un sourire narquois à son encontre. Tigre laissa tomber un set de clés dans la main du gamin, qui reconnut son propre porte-clé.

— Si tu as le moindre problème, petit, appelle-moi et je serai là la seconde suivante. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais aller pioncer, car il est déjà trois heures du matin, bailla l'homme au travers de son masque.

Ainsi, comme il l'eût annoncé, Tigre s'éloigna en marchant d'un pas lent. Naruto vit la fille à ses côtés lui tirer la langue et mettre un doigt sous son œil pour affiner la grimace. Elle se retourna vers Naruto, les poings sur les côtes.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? À moins que tu ne veuilles dormir dehors ?

Tel un fantôme, elle passa au travers de la porte et Naruto se précipita pour ouvrir, mais cela lui requit trois tentatives pour trouver la bonne clé. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il la vit allongée sur son lit, totalement à son aise.

Naruto hocha la tête avant de refermer la porte derrière lui et soupirer. Il se sentait bizarrement en pleine forme, mais il se souvint que l'homme au masque lui avait dit qu'il s'était reposé durant deux jours entiers. Mince, dire qu'il avait finalement réussi à se lever à temps, il allait devoir reprendre un rythme normal.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ? demanda Kura du lit, apparemment impatiente.

Naruto haussa les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas avoir laissé quelque chose dans le frigo, répondit-il en marchant vers la cuisine.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit le frigo, il n'en crut pas ses yeux ; il y avait des cageots de légumes remplis à rebord. En fouillant dans les étagères, il vit que des gâteaux au chocolat y avaient été entreposés. Il y avait même de la viande !

Le garçon entendit alors la fille qui était censée être dans sa chambre rigoler juste derrière son dos.

 _Comment peut-elle être aussi rapide ?_ se demanda Naruto, mais Kura ignora sa pensée en souriant encore.

— Je pense que tu sous-estimes ton grand-père. Si tu crois qu'après le nombre d'accidents que tu as eus ces derniers jours, il allait te laisser sans avoir tout vérifié, détrompe-toi. Tu veux de l'aide pour cuisiner ?

Naruto rougit d'embarras.

— Je ne sais pas cuisiner, admit-il.

Kura se retroussa les manches et montra son biceps avec un fier sourire.

— Jamais trop tard pour apprendre je suppose.

Elle tira alors un couteau d'un de ses tiroirs et se mit à couper des légumes, qu'elle disposa sur un plan de travail. Naruto la fixa complètement perdu. Était-elle réelle ? Elle était invisible pour les autres, mais elle lui paraissait tellement réelle. Il mit soudainement une main sur l'épaule de la fille et sentit le contact de la peau fraîche sous sa paume.

Kura s'arrêta dans son travail pour lui envoyer un clin d'œil.

— Je ne suis pas vraiment là en réalité. Nos liens étroits me permettent d'agir comme si j'étais à côté de toi, bien qu'en réalité, c'est toi qui tiens le couteau.

Et lorsqu'elle avoua ce fait, Naruto sentit le couteau entre ses doigts et vit avec surprise qu'il avait disparu de ceux de Kura. Elle haussa les épaules devant son air ahuri.

— Considère que je suis réelle lorsque nous sommes seuls et tout ira bien.

Désormais sans ustensile, Kura retira un autre couteau du tiroir, puis se remit à découper des tomates et à nettoyer de la salade. Naruto décida de l'aider en prenant une escalope de veau du frigo avant de la faire cuire sur une poêle, au-dessus d'une plaque chauffante. Naruto ne s'était jamais autant amusé en cuisine — parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu autant de nourriture chez lui pour commencer. Kura éplucha alors des pommes qu'elle disposa avec la viande.

Naruto réalisa qu'il avait réellement faim et commença à s'engouffrer des biscuits au chocolat qui avaient été planqués dans un placard. Il avait si faim qu'il en ingurgita un d'une bouchée. Kura le regarda avec une étrange lueur dans son regard. Le garçon lui retourna la pareille, un peu embarrassé devant cette fixette et se gratta nerveusement la tête.

— J'ai quelque chose sur la bouche ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire de travers.

Kura afficha un sourire à son tour, un sourire carnassier. Ses yeux cramoisis reposant toujours sur lui, elle s'approcha avec une allure lente mais mesurée. Ses pieds paraissaient flotter sur le sol. Elle enroula alors les bras autour de son cou et se mit à lui lécher ses cicatrices de sa joue gauche.

Il frémit au contact de sa langue et rougit furieusement. En retour, elle s'esclaffa joyeusement de sa réaction et le laissa sur place pour retourner cuisiner tandis que Naruto essayait de recouvrir ses esprits suite à cet épisode incongru.

Deux minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il revint aux fourneaux, l'escalope était cuite. Il l'annonça à haute voix et Kura posa distraitement la viande dans un saladier, en y mettant également le reste des légumes qu'elle avait cuit. Il devait bien avoir de quoi manger un bon kilo. Elle alla ensuite dans le salon et posa le saladier sur la table basse à côté du canapé. Elle indiqua à Naruto de s'y asseoir tandis qu'elle-même était allongée sur l'accoudoir.

Naruto ne sut pas comment réagir, mais elle lui fit signe avec son index de venir. Naruto obéit finalement, étant donné qu'elle avait pris la nourriture en otage et s'assit à l'endroit qu'elle lui avait indiqué. Il la vit soudainement prendre le bol sur sa cuisse et y sortir une cuillère. Il ouvrit de grands yeux devant son sourire mesquin.

— Non, non, non ! tourna-t-il la tête en rythme.

Mais il était trop tard, elle enfourcha la cuillère dans sa bouche. Son manche noire fit donc des allers-retours continus entre lui et le bol, s'arrêtant seulement lorsque Naruto avait le ventre tellement plein qu'il ne pouvait plus ingurgiter quoi que ce soit. Elle paraissait ronronner à chaque fois qu'il gouttait à la délicieuse viande, comme si c'était elle-même qui dégustait le repas. Et ses yeux le fixaient toujours aussi intensément. Parfois, Naruto remarquait la lumière de sa lampe clignoter, comme si des ombres passaient par-dessus. Il dissipa rapidement cette idée, songeant que ce devait être probablement son imagination.

À la fin du repas, Naruto eut l'impression de ne jamais avoir été si plein de sa vie. Kura lui tint la main pour le mener à la salle de bain. Il devint désespéré lorsque la fille se mit à enlever son unique pull noir qui constituait la seule pièce de sa garde-robe. Devant son regard interrogateur, il savait qu'il ne pouvait y couper. Il soupira et se déshabilla à son tour.

Naruto eut l'impression que Kura se lécha les lèvres lorsqu'il en vint à son caleçon. Maintenant complètement nu, il pénétra le box, sentant soudainement le corps de la fille contre son dos. Elle l'arrosa alors de jets d'eau, perturbant sa toilette. Il sourit machiavéliquement à son tour et se mit à courir après Kura, avec le spray comme arme. Leur rire firent écho dans la salle de bain durant toute la durée de la course poursuite.

— Je t'ai attrapé ! cria finalement Naruto en poussant la fille au sol. Son souffle était lourd, comme s'il avait couru des heures. Comment pouvait-elle donc être aussi rapide ?

Juste en dessous de lui, la fille aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux dorés l'accueillit à bras ouverts avant de le forcer à venir contre elle.

Ils s'allongèrent alors sur le sol humide de la salle de bain, nus et complètement mouillés tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle. Kura le chatouilla sur le côté et il riposta en s'attaquant à ses joues. Elle eut un fou rire et Naruto rit tout aussi fort. Leur comportement aurait été considéré honteux par la plupart des gens, mais ils n'étaient pas la plupart des gens et ils étaient parfaitement heureux ainsi.

Kura se leva, prit une serviette propre et enveloppa Naruto dedans. Naruto put sentir son cœur battant contre sa poitrine, de même que son souffle chaud contre son nez. Ses yeux incurvés prirent une teinte narquoise.

Elle l'embrassa. Ce fut bref et intense et Naruto sentit comme si tout son corps avait été consumé dans un brasier. Elle l'abandonna dans la serviette tandis qu'elle remit son pull en laine noire. Le garçon était un peu déçu mais haussa les épaules et s'habilla à son tour. Ils allèrent alors sur le lit, dans les bras de l'un et l'autre.

— Satisfait de ton choix, Naruto ? lui questionna Kura avec un rictus. Je sens nos liens devenir plus puissants que jamais !

Il acquiesça dans un rire et elle se rassit alors, en prenant un air sérieux :

— Je pense qu'il est aussi temps de t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé Naruto. Te sens-tu assez bien pour ça ?

Il reposa sa tête contre le coussin.

— Bien sûr ! Si je ne me sens pas prêt avec toi maintenant, quand le serai-je ? révéla-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle sourit elle aussi brillamment à sa déclaration.

« Bien, alors je vais commencer par le commencement. En réalité Naruto, je ne m'étais pas attendue à que tu réagisses si fortement à la présence de Mizuki. J'aurais dû m'y attendre et je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir prévu. J'ai dû prendre le contrôle des opérations car il aurait été désastreux pour ta réputation parmi les autres personnes de ton âge de te voir aussi faible. C'est quelque chose à laquelle j'attache beaucoup d'importance et qui participe d'autant plus à ton équilibre psychologique. Mais Mizuki aurait été une gêne dans tous les cas, alors j'ai concocté ce plan pour le forcer à quitter les lieux, si bien que tu n'en as plus à t'en inquiéter désormais. Il était un échec en tant que professeur de toute façon.

« Cela a grandement accéléré mes plans concernant ton développement. J'ai pris un grand risque, un bien trop grand risque à mon goût lorsque tu étais devant ton grand-père car tu étais à deux doigts de complètement ruiner nos liens. Cela aurait été désastreux pour notre relation commune, mais c'était ton choix à prendre et je ne pouvais rien dire le moment venu. Tu étais souffrant, blessé et fatigué du stress que tu as subi ces cinq derniers jours. Toutefois, nous nous en sommes sortis grandis de cette confrontation et je dois dire que je suis assez contente au final.

— Je suis content aussi, » répondit Naruto qui demeurait tout de même curieux. « Que serait-il passé si j'avais décidé de tout révéler à mon grand-père te concernant ? »

Il la vit soupirer.

— La question est impossible à esquiver je présume. Naruto, si tu avais parlé de moi au Sandaime, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est.

Naruto était choqué.

— Pourquoi serais-tu morte ?

Elle parut alors attristée.

— J'ai fait quelque chose d'assez grave envers Konoha au cours de ma vie et si le chef de Konoha apprend que je suis à l'intérieur de toi, il me chassera probablement jusqu'à que mort s'en suive. Pour regagner mes forces, j'ai besoin d'un hôte assez fort avec lequel je peux développer des liens, comme je le fais actuellement avec toi.

Sur ces mots, elle l'embrassa sur la joue et gloussa :

— Cela aurait été juste une situation perdant-perdant pour nous deux si tu avais choisi le Sandaime et je suis contente que tu aies fait le _bon_ choix.

Elle ronronna à la fin, extrêmement satisfaite. Naruto était complètement sous son charme. Elle reprit alors extrêmement sérieuse :

« Naruto, j'ai fait une erreur en voulant t'apprendre à mentir, car je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point tes traumatismes étaient profonds. Si j'avais su, je t'aurais d'abord enseigné comment t'aimer toi-même. Ta haine envers toi-même était un poison Naruto. Cela m'a pris très longtemps pour reconstruire de zéro ton esprit et c'est pourquoi tu as dormi pendant deux jours entiers. T'aimer toi-même est important Naruto et tu ne dois jamais te haïr, tu as bien trop de valeur à mes yeux pour cela.

« Et nous voilà revenus aux bases. J'ai décidé de changer ma méthodologie car j'ai considéré qu'elle prendrait bien trop de temps et tu es plus du genre à apprendre à travers des exemples. Désormais que je peux me projeter dans le monde réel, tu devras agir comme si je n'existais pas en présence d'autres personnes. Ceci sera ton premier objectif. Si tu y arrives, nous passerons à l'étape suivante. »

Naruto rigola. Il était confiant dans sa capacité à pouvoir l'ignorer. Kura sourit aussi et vint soudainement au-dessus de lui, tel un chat voulant être caressé par son maître. Elle lui miaula alors sa menace à son oreille :

— Ne me sous-estime pas, mon garçon.

Il réalisa soudainement que ce ne serait pas aussi simple qu'il ne pensait.

— Et à propos de l'accident, demanda Naruto soudainement. Je me souviens maintenant que notre regard a croisé celui de Shikamaru et Choji. Je me rappelle que tu m'as dit ne pouvoir réprimer complètement tes caractéristiques physiques.

Elle acquiesça.

— Ne t'en fais pas à propos de ces enfants. Ils ne m'ont vu que très brièvement. Nous devrions être tranquilles tant qu'ils ne soulèvent pas le sujet à leurs parents ou à d'autres figures d'autorité.

— Et s'ils le font ? demanda Naruto un peu inquiet.

Le sourire de Kura fut alors empli de malice.

— C'est très simple : nous entrerons dans la danse et nous comploterons pour une voie de sortie.

* * *

Sur le territoire des Nara et plus particulièrement dans la demeure principale, Shikamaru jouait au Shougi avec son père Shikaku. Depuis ses trois ans, c'était devenu un rituel pour eux de pratiquer cet exercice mental le soir. Cela leur permettait en outre de se parler de manière plus intime, n'ayant pas l'occasion de se voir en dehors de cette tranche horaire.

Cela faisait depuis trois jours que Shikamaru avait l'air assez agité. Shikaku l'avait bien remarqué, mais il avait choisi de ne pas s'enquérir davantage jusqu'à que son fils lui-même ne se décide à révéler ce qui le troublait. Le père dans la trentaine faisait confiance à ce que son fils prenne toujours la solution la plus avisée.

Après tout, un Nara qui ne pensait pas était un Nara mort.

Cette nuit, tandis qu'ils étaient devant le plateau de jeu, Shikamaru se décida enfin à parler :

— Père, est-ce que les yeux rouges sont un Kekkai Genkai commun parmi les enfants de Konoha.

 _Échec._

Shikaku, assis en tailleur, tournoya sa main contre son bouc et réagit calmement :

— Si tu sous-entends les Uchiwa, il arrive qu'ils développent leur sharigan assez tôt. Pourquoi, as-tu vu Sasuke développer le sien ? Je suis sûr que ses parents en seraient très fiers, répondit son père.

Mais Shimakaru hocha la tête.

— Non, je ne voulais pas parler des Uchiwa. Je voulais savoir si c'était commun pour un orphelin de développer ce trait.

 _Échec._

Son père fronça les sourcils

— De quel orphelin veux-tu parler Shikamaru ?

Le garçon soupira en réponse.

— Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour ne pas me rendre compte qu'il existe quelques secrets qui entourent certains orphelins à Konoha et je suis conscient également de la règle de protéger des lignes héréditaires importantes en les conservant dans l'anonymat, puisque l'attaque du Kyuubi a causé beaucoup d'orphelins après tout et tous les clans n'ont pas les moyens de protéger leurs enfants.

 _Échec._

L'homme aux traits tirés blêmit :

— Le garçon avec les yeux rouges, j'espère que tu ne veux pas parler de—

— Oui, je veux parler de Naruto, avoua-t-il déterminé.

 _Mat._

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 ** _Elle faisait partie de cet univers répugnant qu'était son monde intérieur_**


	4. Mentir ou périr, partie 3

**Mentir ou périr, partie 3**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Naruto essayait de dormir mais ne le put cette nuit, si bien qu'il resta éveillé jusqu'à l'aube. Il avait passé tout son temps à regarder Kura. La fille en habits noirs était allongée sur le côté du lit, lisant un livre provenant directement de ses étagères. Elle paraissait totalement absorbée par son activité. Naruto lisait sur la page de couverture : _Fuinjutsu pour débutants, écrit par Tonima_.

Lorsque le garçon avait essayé de lire ce manuel, ainsi que tous les livres du même auteur qui étaient dans sa chambre, il avait juste abandonné au final. Ils étaient tous horriblement éprouvants à lire. C'était pourquoi il avait considéré que jouer avec les mèches vagabondes de Kura avait été une activité autrement plus intéressante. Il n'avait jamais acheté de bouquins, mais son grand-père avait insisté pour qu'il lise spécifiquement ceux-là.

Après un long moment, son réveil sonna et Naruto fut plus que content que son attente se termine. Kura avait l'air légèrement ennuyée de devoir interrompre sa lecture. Elle reposa à contre-cœur le livre là d'où il provenait, soit sur l'étagère avec les autres ouvrages. Naruto prit sa fameuse combinaison orange, un gâteau provenant du frigo pour la route et se mit à courir vers la porte.

— Salut petit, maugréa Tigre sur le palier du cadre désormais ouvert.

Kura siffla bruyamment de derrière. Naruto était si surpris car il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à le voir devant chez lui, mais il hocha la tête et retourna la politesse :

— Enchanté de vous voir, monsieur, répondit Naruto dans une courbette.

— Le Hokage m'a dit que je devais garder un œil sur toi de manière un peu plus directe. Je ne peux pas dire que cela me satisfait réellement mais il semblerait que nous devrions nous supporter l'un l'autre pendant un moment, jusqu'à que le Hokage juge bon que tu ne risques plus d'avoir... un autre accident.

Alors qu'il parlait, le regard de Naruto avait dévié sur la jeune fille qui avait dépassé le monsieur. Elle se retourna vers lui avec un sourire étincelant et mit un doigt devant sa bouche. Elle pointa soudainement l'agent avec son autre main.

— Petit ? requit le ANBU.

Naruto hocha la tête avant de changer complètement de comportement et de hurler à vive voix :

— Allons à l'école !

— Ferme la porte, petit, lui conseilla Tigre tandis que Naruto commençait déjà à entamer sa marche. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds se gratta la tête, embarrassé. Une fois qu'il eût bien verrouillé la porte, le ANBU posa une main sur son épaule et ils disparurent dans une lumière jaune.

* * *

Hiruzen avait passé sa matinée, plongé dans sa paperasse. Il était toujours une semaine en retard sur le planning mais certains documents ne pouvaient être signés que par sa main, car ils demandaient en général une attention particulière. Sa migraine avait empiré ces dernières années et il devait toujours prendre des pilules à la fin de la journée, si bien que le Sandaime se demanda si cela n'était pas dû à sa vue qui se détériorait. Devenir vieux pouvait être pénible mais les shinobi n'étaient pas censés vivre aussi longtemps que lui de toute manière.

La femme à la natte blonde ayant un masque d'oiseau chuchota à son oreille que son stratège de guerre avait requis un rendez-vous avec lui. Hiruzen acquiesça et dix secondes plus tard, un homme portant à son visage de nombreuses cicatrices rentra dans la pièce. La posture de Shikaku était assez relâchée tandis qu'il s'avança vers le bureau du Sandaime. Le dignitaire de la Feuille savait qu'il était le genre d'individu à calculer le moindre de ses coups.

Et un rendez-vous avec Shikaku n'était jamais trivial.

— Eh Shikaku, cela fait un bail ! Comment vont ta femme et ton fils ? rigola amicalement le Sandaime alors qu'il se levait par respect.

Shikaku rit à son tour en lui serrant la main avec force.

— Comme d'habitude, ma femme est une véritable plaie et mon fils passe ses journées à sécher, ne faisant rien d'autre que flâner.

— Haha ! Que de bonnes nouvelles ! Il est bon de voir que tout se passe bien pour toi. Sinon, quel bon vent t'amène ? demanda Hiruzen en passant directement au vif du sujet.

— S-classe

Hiruzen étrécit ses yeux et les ombres de la pièce devinrent plus sinistres. Shikaku foudroya du regard les coins de la salle et les ombres revinrent à leur place. Shikaku sortit un rouleau de sa veste et le donna au Sandaime, qui le déroula instantanément.

« _Jinchuuriki :_

 _Témoins parmi les enfants qui ont vu le Jinchuuriki présenter les traits du démon._

 _Traits : Yeux flashant au rouge, cicatrices au visage plus prononcées, attitude hors norme_

 _Thèse 1 : le démon se réveille de sa torpeur et se manifeste dans des situations de vie ou de mort._

 _Thèse 2 : le démon a déjà pris contact avec son hôte et lui parle activement. Peut occasionnellement prendre le contrôle du corps._

 _Thèse 3 : L'hôte est le démon._ »

Hiruzen sortit sa pipe du tiroir et parut soudainement très fatigué.

— La troisième est impossible, murmura-t-il. J'ai rencontré l'hôte il y a trois jours et il me semblait parfaitement authentique.

— Qui sait ? rétorqua le stratège. Nous n'avons aucune information pour traiter ce genre de cas. Lorsque nos alliés sont venus ici, nous avons accepté l'ensemble du marché sans nous inquiéter plus des problèmes qui en incombaient. Maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus là, nous avons un nouveau type de S-classe à gérer avec que des informations éparses à ce propos.

Hiruzen alluma sa pipe, inhala la fumée et respira bruyamment, contemplant ses options. Shihaku posa les mains sur la table avant de rajouter :

— L'ennemi peut être plus intelligent que l'on ne pense Hiruzen. Toujours envisager le pire fait partie de notre code de travail. _Ils_ auraient pu te berner.

Hiruzen relâcha la sinistre vapeur dans l'air.

— Non. La troisième est impossible. Cela va à l'encontre de mes sentiments les plus profonds. Si jamais j'ai tort à ce sujet, je ne serai décidément plus digne d'être notre Kage.

Shikaku grimaça. Convaincre une personne était aisé pour lui. En revanche, devoir lutter contre leurs sentiments et les persuader restait toujours la partie la plus difficile au bout du compte.

— Considère au moins la numéro deux, répliqua-t-il. Si c'est le cas, tout espoir n'est pas perdu, mais nous devons agir vite.

Hiruzen ferma les yeux et soupira :

— J'ai déjà affilié mon meilleur élément à la situation.

Shikaku fronça des sourcils.

— De qui veux-tu parler. Je n'ai rien entendu de te—

Mais la porte s'ouvrit en sursaut. L'homme au masque de tigre entra, referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers le bureau. Shikaku dévisagea l'homme attentivement. Il n'y avait que très peu de personnes dans Konoha qui pouvaient se targuer de rentrer dans le bureau du Hokage sans en avoir d'abord notifié les gardes.

L'homme déposa un rouleau sur la table du Sandaime et révéla :

— J'ai déposé le paquet, en temps, en heure et en lieu. Voici mon rapport journalier.

Le Sandaime défit la ficelle et se mit à lire :

« _Fichier S-8-10-16 :_

 _Sujet N se réveille à trois heures du matin. Sujet N semble assez agité mais c'est compréhensible considérant sa situation._

 _Sujet N est ramené chez lui comme instruit. Sujet N se sépare avec Agent T qui choisit d'observer le Sujet N de loin._

 _Sujet N ouvre la porte de son appartement. Sujet N se dirige immédiatement vers la cuisine après avoir commencé à cuisiner son repas. Sujet N mange le repas. Sujet N prend sa douche. Sujet N va au lit. Sujet N lit un livre de Fuinjutsu mais s'arrête une minute après. Sujet N essaye de dormir. Sujet N n'y arrive pas._

 _Durant le processus, Sujet N est resté calme, ne montrant aucun signe excentrique extérieur. Sujet N agit comme il a l'habitude de le faire. Sujet N parait équilibré mentalement._

 _Statut : Vert. Procédures requises : Agent T continue l'observation du Sujet N._

 _Fin du fichier. »_

Hiruzen soupira, soulagé.

— Qu'est-ce que cela dit, demanda Shikaku. Il se doutait que c'était à propos du S-classe.

Hiruzen sourit avec légèreté :

— Tout va bien. La numéro une a été validée.

Shikaku sembla surpris.

— Puis-je voir le rapport ?

Hiruzen lui donna le fichier que Shikaku lut en cinq secondes. Ses yeux se levèrent alors vers Tigre.

— Qui es-tu ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici auparavant, demanda Shikaku avec méfiance.

Tigre se tourna vers le Hokage, qui acquiesça en retour. L'agent avec le masque de tigre blanc informa d'une voix robotique :

— Agent T n'est pas autorisé à révéler sous n'importe quelle circonstance son identité, S-classe.

Shikaku tourna son regard vers le Hokage.

— Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire de plans efficaces si je n'ai pas toutes les informations en ma possession.

Mais Hiruzen lui retourna un rictus.

— Comme l'a si bien dit l'agent T, S-classe. Désolé Shikaku, ce fait n'est pas négociable. C'était l'une des conditions pour que l'individu travaille sous ma juridiction. Agent T, rompez jusqu'à nouvel ordre ou jusqu'au début d'après-midi.

Tigre acquiesça avant de quitter la salle. Les ombres semblèrent suivre sa trace. Même la femme ANBU aux côtés de Hiruzen, se mit à courir après lui. Elle se retourna vers Hiruzen un moment sur le pas de la porte. Celui-ci lui confia un sourire affectueux en acquiesçant. Elle se mit alors à rejoindre les autres.

Shikaku soupira, commençant à être fatigué de ces jeux :

— J'ai de la pitié pour le pauvre gus. Tu viens juste de refiler un nouveau jouet pour tes ANBU. Cet agent T ne connaîtra pas le repos jusqu'à que tout le monde découvre son identité.

C'était un jeu auquel tous les agents sous les ordres du Hokage participaient. Hiruzen l'autorisait vu que c'était une sorte d'entraînement. Mais cette fois, le défi était plus qu'à la hauteur de leur attente.

— Je suis persuadé qu'il est assez talentueux pour s'occuper de ces gosses, révéla le vieil homme avec un sourire mesquin.

Le chef du clan Nara réalisa que son interlocuteur avait dévié le sujet sur l'agent T, mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Tandis qu'il était sur le point de partir, Hiruzen lui déclara de derrière :

— Shikaku, tu n'es pas autorisé à rencontrer le sujet N, ni chercher à connaître l'identité de l'agent T, ni à demander à tes amis, ou faire levier sur tes connaissances pour te rapprocher d'eux, quels que soient les enjeux et les circonstances. Est-ce clair ?

L'homme au manteau de fourrure salua le Sandaime avec une vague de sa main.

— Entendu, entendu, répliqua-t-il flegmatique.

Mais Shikaku n'était pas le genre d'homme à abandonner si facilement pareil challenge.

* * *

Naruto était devenu entre-temps la coqueluche de l'école. Sa démonstration d'il y a trois jours avait montré qu'il n'était typiquement pas le genre d'idiot qu'on croisait au coin de la rue. Naruto baissa les yeux tandis qu'il passait devant les gens qui murmuraient à son propos ouvertement face à lui. Durant tout le chemin vers la salle de classe, la fille aux cheveux rouges lui avait tenu la main.

Bien entendu, personne n'était au courant de sa présence à part Naruto. Le petit garçon aux cheveux blonds paraissait marcher tout seul comme à son habitude. Elle était un fantôme, son fantôme. Sa présence était sa bénédiction. Elle lui permettait de ne pas craquer sous la pression. Elle lui murmurait tout le temps des mots doux à l'oreille à chaque fois que quelqu'un disait du mal de lui.

Même en classe, les commérages continuaient, bien qu'ils décrussent en intensité lorsque Iruka foudroyait du regard quiconque osant évoquer le tabou. L'un des professeurs avait été renvoyé de l'Académie pour abus de position dominante sur étudiant vulnérable. Si Iruka fut réellement choqué lorsqu'il apprit ce qu'il affligeait à Naruto ; il fut encore plus surpris qu'il eût menacé le petit orphelin de le virer de l'école s'il ne se pliait pas à ses séances de tortures.

Iruka avait perdu un ami ce jour-là.

Mais pire encore, il avait failli perdre l'un de ses élèves.

Et c'était pour cela qu'Iruka prit la résolution de voir Naruto après son cours.

La classe était particulièrement distraite ce jour-là. Même les enfants de civils qui étaient normalement les plus attentifs bavardaient entre eux.

Iruka espérait que sa migraine ne serait pas trop grave d'ici la fin de la journée.

* * *

— Naruto, tu peux rester avec moi un petit peu s'il te plait ? J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer, déclara Iruka alors que les autres étudiants étaient déjà tous partis pour la pause.

Naruto leva la tête vers son professeur, qui eut l'impression que les yeux du garçon avaient perdu leur éclat si caractéristique.

— Oui, Iruka-sensei ? Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

Iruka ne se souvenait pas que Naruto était aussi poli. À quel point l'accident avait-il pu l'affecter ?

— Naruto, je tiens à m'excuser. Je t'ai envoyé vers Mizuki car mon emploi du temps était trop plein et je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire attention à toi. Cela n'excuse pas ma faute et j'aimerais que nous oubliions tout cela et que l'on reparte sur de bonnes bases. Tu es d'accord ?

Naruto paraissait complètement déphasé. Il ne lui répondit pas immédiatement et regarda sur le côté, comme s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. Il retourna ses yeux vers Iruka et avoua d'un ton paraissant très compréhensif :

— Bien entendu. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas responsable, Iruka-sensei.

Iruka ne pouvait dire si Naruto sous-entendait qu'il n'était pas responsable, car il n'était qu'un irresponsable ou était-ce par pur dépit de sa part. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que la voix de Naruto semblait tout sauf sincère. Et Iruka se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

— Naruto, tu es sûr que cela te va ?

Cette fois, le garçon tapota le bras de son professeur.

— Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi Sensei. Comme vous l'avez si bien dit, votre emploi du temps est chargé et ce n'est pas juste que vous vous intéressez seulement à moi alors qu'il y a d'autres élèves qui requierent votre aide.

Il était déjà trop tard pour lui. Il était déjà brisé quelque part.

Le cœur de Iruka vacilla de voir agir Naruto ainsi. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il préférait de loin l'insolent mais innocent et joyeux Naruto. Iruka savait que cela était sa faute. C'était lui qui avait envoyé le garçon à Mizuki tous les jours. Sa culpabilité le rongeait de l'intérieur.

— Naruto, haleta Iruka en sueur. Je t'en supplie, dis-moi quel est ton problème. Fais-moi juste confiance !

Naruto agrandit ses yeux, apparemment surpris. Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de l'adulte et commença à pleurer. Mais... Iruka doutait que ce n'était pas spontané. Naruto se remit droit et décocha un _étincelant_ sourire vers Iruka. Non il devait juste dû rêver, Naruto n'était pas comme ça.

— Iruka-sensei, merci pour tout ! Je suis si chanceux de vous avoir à mes côtés. Croyez-moi professeur, je vais plus que bien ! Je me sens aimé et je suis parfaitement content de ma situation !

Iruka lui sourit en retour.

— Si tu as le moindre problème avec les autres élèves, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte.

Naruto acquiesça, toujours souriant, avant de s'éloigner en marchant.

Et il ne retourna pas une seule fois son regard.

* * *

Dans la cour de récréation de l'école, Naruto était tout seul, dans son coin, assis sur sa balançoire. Il vacillait en avant puis en arrière, les yeux clos et un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il se sentait comme un papillon bleu captif auquel on avait rendu la liberté.

Shikamaru regarda Naruto un peu coupable. Il savait qu'il avait trahi son ami la veille lorsqu'il avait parlé de lui à son père. Shikamaru demanda à Choji s'il voulait jouer avec Naruto, mais Choji hocha la tête, disant qu'il serait encore plus martyrisé si jamais il était vu avec Naruto. Shikamaru soupira et alla vers Ino, qui était avec sa meilleure amie dans la gente féminine. Il la vit en compagnie de Sakura, qui était en train de débattre au sujet de fleurs avec elle. Shikamaru vint de leur côté, en leur demandant si elles pouvaient l'aider dans sa tâche et fort heureusement, les filles le suivirent.

Le groupe des trois enfants s'approcha du paria. Ils furent moins à cinq mètres que Naruto retourna soudainement sa tête vers eux et sourit. C'était le sourire le plus scintillant qu'ils avaient pu observer sur son visage.

— Vous voulez jouer avec moi ? demanda Naruto sur un ton excité.

Sakura chuchota discrètement à Ino s'il était sage de s'affilier avec lui mais Ino haussa les épaules et affirma qu'elle s'en moquait vu que son Super Papa serait en mesure d'arranger les choses par la suite si cela leur retomber dessus. Shikamaru pour sa part acquiesça avec un simple sourire, en se demandant pourquoi tout le monde était aussi effrayé par Naruto, qui paraissait si amical.

— La balançoire a l'air assez large pour nous quatre. Je trouve cela bizarre que personne ne vient de ce côté de la cour.

Naruto hocha la tête.

— Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, Shikamaru, admit-il. Peut-être que mes cicatrices leur font peur, je ne sais pas, plaisanta-t-il en se touchant les joues.

Sakura rit aussi, elle avait toujours pensé que Naruto était un enfant bruyant qui ne connaissait pas sa place mais ce Naruto-ci semblait bien plus mature.

— Tu sais, tout le monde a peur de toi depuis la leçon de Shuriken. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, tu as juste été poussé à bout par Mizuki-sensei. Il y a même des rumeurs qu'il te tabassait le soir, c'est vrai ?

— Sakura ! s'écria Ino, pensant qu'elle était bien trop directe sur ce sujet sensible.

Mais à leur surprise, Naruto leur rit au nez.

— Ouais, il était un peu fou, voire carrément taré. Je ne sais pas, peut-être était-il juste frustré.

Ce fut au tour d'Ino qui demanda curieuse :

— Eh Naruto, comment t'as fait ça ? Je veux dire, tu as complètement défoncé les cinq cibles d'un coup de main. Les adultes ne pouvaient même pas trouver les restes des shuriken.

Il sembla alors un peu embarrassé et puis il posa une main sur le cœur.

— Quand tout semble perdu, je pense que l'être humain a cette capacité unique de trouver une force cachée enfouie tout au fond de lui. Je pense que c'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé.

Shikamaru siffla avec admiration. C'était très bien dit. Il n'avait jamais vu Naruto être si beau parleur. Même Ino et Sakura le regardaient avec extase.

La sonnette retentit enfin la fin de la pause du midi.

Naruto sauta de son trépied et demanda aux autres enfants s'il pouvait rejoindre leur groupe.

Ils ne purent bien sûr pas refuser. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas en revanche, c'était que juste à côté, une fille aux cheveux rouges portait à son visage un sourire qui lui dévoilait toutes ses longues dents.

* * *

La nuit, Naruto souhaita au revoir à tous ses amis qu'il venait de se faire aujourd'hui. À la sortie de l'Académie, les parents récupéraient leurs enfants. Naruto était habitué à ce genre de scène, mais il ne se sentait plus triste ou envieux à leur encontre. Il était juste heureux.

Et ce jusqu'à qu'une voix ne se fasse savoir derrière lui :

— Êtes-vous la personne nommée Naruto Uzumaki ?

L'enfant de huit ans se tourna vers l'origine de la voix et vit un homme blond portant une longue natte, un manteau marron ainsi qu'un chapeau de la même couleur. Celui-ci était si large que Naruto ne faillit voir en levant la tête le cigare dépasser de la bouche de cet inconnu.

— Si vous pouviez venir avec moi ? Je crois que l'on n'a pas mal de choses à se raconter.

* * *

 ** _X_**

* * *

 ** _S-classe_**


	5. Mentir ou périr, partie 4

**Mentir ou périr, partie 4**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Naruto regarda l'homme qui paraissait tout sauf amical. Les lanières de son manteau en cuir flottaient sous le vent impétueux, qui faisait aussi voltiger leurs cheveux. Tous les autres enfants étaient déjà partis avec leurs parents. Ils constituaient les derniers restants encore présents, à côté du grillage bordant l'Académie.

— Que me voulez-vous ? requit Naruto avec politesse.

L'homme sembla alors chercher quelque chose dans l'une des poches de sa veste.

— Attention, Naruto, je sens comme quelque chose de louche chez cet homme... commenta la fille aux cheveux rouges, les bras croisés, juste à sa gauche.

Naruto pouvait désormais l'ignorer sans problème maintenant qu'il était habitué à sa présence.

Il avait passé le jour entier avec elle après tout.

L'adulte lui donna finalement une plaquette où il put lire : _Inspecteur Yamanaka, première division des Forces de l'Ordre._

L'homme sembla alors disséquer Naruto sous tous ses angles : son comportement, ses réactions, son langage corporel, absolument tout. C'était le type de personne avec lequel Naruto avait le plus de mal.

 _Kura avait vu juste, cela ne sent pas bon du tout._

— Que voulez-vous savoir de moi ? Je n'ai rien fait ! s'exclama le garçon effrayé.

L'homme leva les mains de manière innocente.

— Du calme, du calme. Je suis juste venu poser quelques questions, rien de plus.

 _Et après vous allez me tabasser, me torturer puis me..._

Naruto commença à avoir du mal à respirer, comme s'il eut une crise. La fille fantomatique le tint proche d'elle, tentant de le réconforter, lui soufflant qu'elle le protégerait de tout, mais l'homme l'ignora et secoua l'enfant prostré au sol.

— Eh garçon, tu n'as pas intérêt à claquer dans mes bras, d'accord ?

Il déposa le garçon à terre, allongé, en le laissant reprendre son souffle. La fille aux yeux rouges le fixait avec un regard concentré de haine.

— Je suis désolé, monsieur, chuchota Naruto au bout d'un moment, toujours au sol.

L'homme lui donna finalement un chocolat.

— Veux-tu que je t'emmène à l'hôpital ? demanda l'homme inquiet, mais le garçon hocha de la tête.

Pourquoi avait-il autant le vertige ?

Kura lui cria quelque chose à côté, mais il ne put enregistrer ce qu'elle lui hurla.

Naruto tomba alors inconscient.

* * *

Tigre leva son Katana au niveau de la gorge de l'homme.

— Que lui as-tu fait Yamanaka ? Je te donne cinq secondes.

— Je n'ai rien fait de mal, je voulais juste qu'il se calme. Il semblait avoir une crise et-

— Si jamais tu t'approches encore de cet enfant, je te tue.

Et la voix du Tigre ne laissa aucun compromis.

— Bien, bien, mais sois certain que j'en parlerai à ton supérieur direct, ANBU, lui menaça Monsieur Yamanaka tandis que celui-ci reculait de cinq pas.

— Fais donc, grogna Tigre en rangeant sa lame dans son fourreau lorsqu'il vit l'inspecteur s'éloigner au loin.

Tigre attendit que celui-ci ne soit plus à portée de vue avant de poser une main sur Naruto et disparaître avec lui dans un rayon de lumière.

* * *

Lorsque Naruto se réveilla, il était dans un lit confortable. L'endroit lui paraissait familier et il se rendit compte qu'il était dans sa chambre. Il sentait une main lui ceindre la tête, derrière sa nuque.

 _Kura ?_ pensa-t-il encore dans les vapes, mais il entendit seulement un _shh_ de sa part.

— Alors, tu es réveillé, petit ? requit une autre voix familière à proximité.

— Oui ? répondit Naruto, bien que peu sûr.

Il entendit l'homme continuer :

— Bien. Premièrement, je suis désolé pour mon retard. J'étais censé te raccompagner chez toi, mais j'ai dû semer quelques tarées sur la route.

Naruto ne voulait pas savoir qui était assez fou pour être défini comme tel par Monsieur Tigre.

— Veux-tu que je te laisse te rendormir ? lui répliqua son gardien. Il est déjà minuit passé.

Mais le garçon hocha la tête.

— Non, je me sens assez reposé, admit-il en ouvrant les yeux.

La fille lui fit signe de se rallonger expressément, l'air inquiet. Il lui sourit en retour en s'asseyant. L'homme au masque avait ses jambes croisées sur la chaise à côté et le fixait, la tête supportée par ses doigts recourbés. Naruto sentit alors une délicieuse odeur provenir de la cuisine.

— J'ai préparé des nouilles, maugréa l'agent. Je ne suis pas un très bon cuisinier mais cela suffira pour ce soir. Viens dans le salon quand tu auras fini de te rhabiller.

Et Tigre s'éloigna en marchant.

Naruto retourna sa tête vers Kura, mais elle l'incita à se taire en plaçant un doigt devant sa bouche. Il se leva, s'habilla et alla vers le salon, la fille-fantôme sur son arrière-train.

Comme l'homme masqué l'eut annoncé, il lui avait préparé deux bols de nouilles. Naruto s'assit à la table et Tigre lui versa sa part avec des baguettes en prime. Ils commencèrent à manger. Les nouilles du Tigre passèrent au travers de son masque, puis disparaissèrent comme par magie. Naruto se demanda quel tour il pouvait bien utiliser pour réaliser une telle prouesse.

— Du Genjutsu, maudit Kura à sa droite en se mordillant le pouce. Si seulement nous pouvions maîtriser cet art...

Mis à part ce commentaire, le repas continua en silence. Naruto réalisa finalement que l'homme était blond et que ses cheveux atteignaient ses épaules. Son uniforme lui moulait son corps tonné comme s'il était trempé d'acier. Il était deux fois plus grand que Naruto et ses bras étaient entièrement recouverts d'étranges tatouages prenant la forme de minuscules tourbillons.

L'observation de Naruto fut subitement interrompue par un bruit surgissant de la porte d'entrée.

— Es-tu supposé recevoir du monde ce soir ? lui demanda Tigre, sur un ton que Naruto ne pouvait identifier que comme neutre.

Naruto hocha la tête, lâcha ses baguettes et alla ouvrir. Il remarqua que Tigre n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Le garçon soupira et ouvrit enfin la porte. Il découvrit avec surprise deux femmes en armure et le visage révélé présentes au pas de la porte.

— Aaaaw, tu es si mignon ! miaula l'une d'entre elle en serrant très fort Naruto contre ses seins énormes.

Naruto put entendre Kura jurer de derrière.

— Alors c'était là ta cachette, agent T, notifia l'autre en prenant pas dans l'appartement de Naruto.

— Je suis actuellement en mission, mesdames. Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec vous, déclara platement ledit agent T.

Celle qui tenait Naruto le fit voltiger en l'air et le fit tourner autour d'elle comme s'il était sa poupée.

— C'est lui que t'es censé protéger ? Je peux le garder, dis, je peux le garder ?!

Naruto ne comprenait décidément rien à cette scène grotesque si ce n'était qu'il entendit le soupir exaspéré de son gardien.

— Vous êtes bien conscientes que vous êtes sur le point d'entériner ma mission, les menaça Tigre.

Mais les deux autres rigolèrent avant de prendre une posture menaçante et réciter leur mantra :

« Nous sommes les Ombres que les Arbres Invoquent. Nous sommes le Sang estampillé de nos Ennemis. Nous sommes la Peur rampante dans les Ténèbres. Nous sommes l'Horreur et la Haine qui entraînent la Zizanie dans les rangs de nos adversaires. Nous sommes la Flétrissure de la Mort dans le corps de notre Maître. Nous sommes les Annonciatrices du Chaos et du Carnage. Nous sommes les Seigneurs de l'Oubli et de l'Épouvante. Nous sommes les Élues de l'Obscurité _._ Nous sommes les Messagères de la Nuit et de la Fin de la Lumière _._ Nous sommes les Secrets de Konoha. Nous sommes les Dernières, les Seules, les Véritables.

« Nous sommes les jumelles Ara et Cacatoès. »

Et après ces mots, Naruto se sentit soudainement tomber dans le vide, avant d'atterrir sur son fessier. Se massant le derrière, il entendit le souffle du vent changer de direction. Lorsqu'il releva sa tête, il vit des lumières se mouvoir partout à une vitesse qu'il ne pouvait suivre. Alors qu'il allait demander à sa fille-fantôme ce qu'il se passait, même Kura paraissait estomaquée par le spectacle devant lequel ils étaient confrontés. Des éclairs crépitaient l'air. Éclairs qui étaient ensuite résorbés par de l'eau surgissant de nulle part, suivi d'une immense flamme à la lueur verte qui évapora tout le liquide et ainsi de suite. Le plus surprenant était qu'ils ne détruisaient rien du mobilier, comme si tout rebondissait lorsque l'une de leurs attaques arrivait à un élément du décor.

— Mes enfants, mes enfants, calmez-vous ! ordonna une voix grave derrière Naruto.

Et c'était une voix qu'il reconnaissait bien.

— Grand-père, glapit le petit garçon en se jetant dans les bras du vieil homme. Celui-ci rigola en le réceptionnant avant de le déposer sur son épaule.

De sa hauteur, Naruto put enfin voir les trois ANBU se tenir immobile, encore en posture de combat. Tigre était en plein milieu d'une série de mudras tandis qu'il parait avec son fourreau une immense faux, tenue par la femme qui avait précédemment étreint Naruto. L'autre agente était en train de tambouriner ses pieds sur le sol pour éteindre des flammes vermeilles. La première avait des cheveux blancs ondulés alors que la seconde avait des cheveux coiffés en une seule natte blonde.

Tigre reprit une posture militaire alors qu'il se courba respectueusement face au Hokage. Les deux autres agentes mirent quant à elle un genou au sol.

— Bienvenue à vous, Hokage-sama ! profèrent tous à l'unisson.

Naruto observa maintenant Hiruzen avec une vision totalement renouvelée. Il réalisa désormais comment son grand-père pouvait maintenir tout le village sur ses épaules avachies. Son aura respirait la confiance, l'autorité, mais par-dessus tout ; la sûreté.

Naruto chercha Kura du regard, mais ne la trouva nulle part et se souvint alors ce qu'elle lui avait dit : « J'ai fait quelque chose d'assez grave envers Konoha au cours de ma vie et si le chef de Konoha apprend que je suis à l'intérieur de toi, il me chassera probablement jusqu'à que mort s'en suive. »

Naruto soupira. Il espérait tant que son grand-père et elle puissent se réconcilier un jour.

— Levez-vous je vous en prie. Vous me faites une telle scène alors que j'étais censé venir ici incognito, déclara Hiruzen avec un sourire mutin.

Il était vrai qu'il ne portait pas son gros chapeau cette fois-ci.

Mais même après sa remarque, Tigre et les deux autres agentes se tinrent debout en faisant le salut militaire, démontrant leur long entrainement et leur dévotion envers leur maître. Mais sentant alors que l'atmosphère avait changé, Tigre devint silencieux et marcha vers Hiruzen avant de le dépasser sur le pas de la porte. Les deux autres filles le sifflèrent sur un air cocasse en levant le poing en l'air.

— J'attends toujours ton rapport, Agent T, déclara le vieil homme, sur un ton franchement désapprobateur.

Si Tigre n'avait pas son masque, Naruto aurait juré qu'il les aurait regardés du coin de l'œil.

— Je ne resterai pas ici ce soir. Je vois bien à travers tes manigances, vieux sorcier.

Et la seconde d'après, Tigre disparut dans un éclair jaune, sans laisser de traces.

— Wow, Hiraishin ! Cela doit faire depuis le Quatrième que j'avais pas vu ça ! s'exclama la fille aux cheveux blancs — celle qui avait étreint Naruto — alors qu'elle s'était rapprochée d'eux.

— Eh, maître, cet homme a-t-il un lien avec le Quatrième ? demanda la deuxième fille, suivant sa sœur jumelle.

— Les filles, les filles, je ne suis pas supposé—

— Il est célibataire ? Peut-on le marier ? demandèrent-elles en même temps en se rapprochant dangereusement de Hiruzen.

— Révéler cette—

— Allons, nous sommes tes favorites ! Tu nous dois une récompense pour la dernière mission !

— Information ! termina promptement le vieil homme.

Il semblait suer énormément devant les deux filles qui se prosternaient indignement face à lui. Le vieux ninja dut faire de son mieux pour éviter que son regard ne vagabonde trop loin et ne se perde davantage dans le décolleté plongeant et infini de ses subordonnées.

— Eh grand-père, pourquoi tu es venu me rendre visite ? Normalement, tu n'as jamais le temps pour ça, demanda Naruto sur son épaule.

Les yeux de Hiruzen scintillèrent subrepticement de reconnaissance.

— Oh oui, bien sûr ! Je m'en rappelle maintenant, je te devais justement une explication, affirma-t-il avec un large sourire.

— Et nous, tu ne nous dois pas une explication ? se plaignirent les deux autres.

Hiruzen se retourna alors vers ses deux gardes du corps l'air grave avant de mugir avec la même fougue qu'un lion grondant ses lionceaux :

— Silence, femmes ! Vous outrepassez déjà votre position ! Si vous continuez à agir telles des enfants et bien je vous traiterai en tant que telles et je vous renverrai tout droit à l'Académie.

— Hmm ! Même pas drôle ! humèrent-elles en même temps alors qu'elles passèrent la porte.

Cependant, celle avec les cheveux blancs se retourna vers Naruto au dernier moment, comme si elle avait oublié quelque chose d'essentiel.

— Eh mon mignon, si tu as du temps libre, viens nous rendre visite !

Elle lui décocha un dernier bisou de sa main et une petite feuille apparut soudainement dans la main de Naruto, avec dessus une adresse signée _Ara et Ca'_. Les deux disparurent soudainement dans un mirage et il ne les vit plus.

— Elles sont vraiment impossibles, pas vrai... commenta Hiruzen d'une voix amusée.

Sa perversité avait toujours été son plus grand pêché.

— Et maintenant, hum ! souffla le vieil homme en déposant Naruto au sol. Nous avons des choses à nous dire l'un l'autre. Cela te dérange si je m'assois à ta table ?

Naruto hocha la tête et après qu'ils aient refermé la porte, ils s'assirent dans le salon.

L'atmosphère entre eux était clairement relâchée.

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds ne réalisa pas que derrière sa chaise, la fille-fantôme était subitement apparue derrière lui. La lueur de ses iris montrait une ombre dorée qui scintillait, tournoyait...

— Bien, bien, Naruto, comment a été ta journée ? Cela faisait si longtemps depuis la dernière fois que tu m'as donné ton rapport, annonça soudainement Hiruzen comme s'il avait une pastille dans la bouche.

Et son clin d'œil n'avait pas échappé à Naruto.

— Ce matin, j'ai mangé un gâteau à la fraise ! s'exclama joyeusement Naruto.

Le vieux ninja parut surpris, bien qu'en fait, c'était seulement leur jeu favori à lui et à Naruto lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient.

— Tu l'as trouvé comment ? requit le vieil homme d'un air intrigué. Si tu l'as pas trouvé bon, j'irai de ce pas changer de cuisinier ce soir !

— Il était su-cu-lent ! miaula Naruto contenté.

— Et Tigre, est-il gentil avec toi ? requit Hiruzen, passant du coq à l'âne.

Naruto acquiesça, bien qu'un peu perdu.

— Il est un peu frustre mais je sens qu'il a un bon fond.

Hiruzen lui sourit en biais.

— Et ta journée à l'école. As-tu appris quelque chose d'utile aujourd'hui ?

Naruto hocha la tête dépité.

— La leçon de Iruka était ennuyante à mourir ! Il m'a même demandé de rester après les cours !

Le petit sembla faire la moue.

— Et de quoi avez-vous parlé ? demanda Hiruzen d'un air curieux.

— Naruto... maugréa la jeune fille d'un ton ferme.

Mais comme elle lui avait ordonné de l'ignorer toute la journée, il respecta sa directive et ne tint compte de sa remarque.

— Nous avons parlé de...

Mais sa voix s'éteignit subitement dans sa gorge. Tout le monde autour de lui se mit à bouger, à devenir flou, comme si la réalité se distordait peu à peu. Il avait l'impression d'être à l'intérieur d'une bulle, du fond d'un bocal où il voyait l'univers s'onduler par vagues. Sa tête lui fit atrocement mal, si bien qu'il eût l'impression que quelqu'un lui vrillât la tempe avec un kunai. Ses intérieurs parurent remonter puis redescendre, lui provoquant une immense nausée et une profonde envie de vomir.

— NaRuTo, VaS-tU bIeN ? entendit-il au loin.

La voix de son grand-père était déformée et bien plus grave qu'habituellement. Naruto entendit ensuite le son de sa propre voix répondre, avec ce même effet dilué.

— OuI, gRaNp-PèRe ! Je SuIs JusTe FaTiGué vOiLà ToUt !

 _Kura..._ pensa Naruto confus mais peu après, ses sens redevinrent à la normale. Il hocha la tête et vit la fille assise sur la chaise à côté lever un doigt devant sa bouche. Ses yeux plissés et colériques rendaient son visage effrayant.

 _Pas un mot de plus à notre propos. Souviens-toi de la première règle._

— Naruto, m'as-tu écouté ? s'enquit Hiruzen sur le côté. Je t'ai dit que j'allais te laisser dormir.

Naruto lui offrit un sourire, bien qu'un peu peiné.

— Oui grand-père ! Merci à toi d'être venu mais c'est vrai que l'on doit se lever tôt demain.

Il était déjà une heure du matin passée.

Hiruzen se leva, souhaita au revoir au garçon tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie. Le vieil homme lui confia un dernier sourire avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Shikaku attendait à l'extérieur, juste à côté de la copropriété. Il regarda d'un air apathique le Sandaime descendre les marches du deuxième étage où était situé l'appartement de Naruto. De là où il était, le stratège ne pouvait lire l'expression du dignitaire du village. Toutefois, il pouvait sentir les ombres suivre le vieil homme à la trace.

Il avait toujours eu un don pour pister le mouvement des ombres, même dans la nuit la plus noire...

Et ce soir, les ombres paraissaient bien plus agitées que d'habitude. Elles semblaient scruter les alentours, veillant à ce que rien n'échappe de leur contrôle. Shikaku réalisa à l'instant que le Sandaime l'avait déjà dépassé. Celui-ci ne se retourna même pas, négligeant complètement sa présence. Shikaku suivit sa trotte, les mains dans les poches et la brindille à la bouche alors qu'ils empruntaient la route menant à la Tour de l'Hokage.

— Alors, comment s'est passé l'entretien ? demanda l'homme dans la fin de la trentaine.

Le Sandaime ne s'était pas arrêté de marcher avant de répliquer d'un air relaxé :

— Assez bien au final. D'après moi, Naruto n'a pas changé par rapport à d'habitude.

— Bien sûr qu'il l'était. Nous l'avons épié des ombres ! ricanèrent deux autres voix féminines alors qu'ils n'étaient censés n'être que lui et le Sandaime.

Shikaku put soudainement ressentir la présence de la faucille juste en dessous de sa jugulaire et visualiser le bout de la lame lui caresser dangereusement la joue. Il reporta son regard vers le Sandaime et vit un sourire sinistre apparaître dans l'air depuis les ténèbres, juste à côté du vieil homme.

— Si tu les as apportés avec toi, je suppose que tu étais réellement sérieux, commenta le stratège, d'une voix qui ne trahissait ni trouble, ni peur.

Toutefois, il fut pris d'un soubresaut lorsqu'une présence à sa droite s'ignifugea dans une matrice de lumière. Et ce n'était pas une apparition à laquelle le jounin en chef aurait pu s'attendre. L'armure légère du nouvel arrivant scintillait d'une lueur peu naturelle, parcourue par des lucioles et de sigles à l'allure ésotérique.

— Le petit est vraiment dur à lire, l'entendit souffler Shikaku. Si le Kyuubi est en effet responsable du mauvais état de notre garçon, je dois dire qu'il fait un sacré boulot pour camoufler sa présence.

Le Nara ne manqua pas de remarquer le ton dépourvu d'émotions que prit cet homme. En retournant son visage vers le Sandaime, il nota alors sa moue pensive, se distinguant des rides et du noir. Hiruzen conclut alors d'une voix terne :

— Je pense que nous sommes encore dans le bon scénario, mais cela a le potentiel d'évoluer sur le deuxième à n'importe quel moment. Agent T, continue ta mission. Tant que nos doutes ne sont pas complètement levés, nous continuerons cette routine.

— Et que devront faire les ombres en attendant, Maître ? Donnez-nous vos ordres, ô Maître ! soupirèrent lascivement les voix féminines.

Le Sandaime leva son bras dans l'air, avant de pointer deux fois le vide et de désigner Tigre juste après.

— Vous trois, je veux que vous vous relayiez pour me fournir un rapport toutes les deux heures. Je veux tout savoir sur Naruto, de ses agissements quotidiens jusqu'au moindre de ses ronflements.

— Oui ! Hokage-sama ! crièrent les ninjas à l'unisson.

Et les Ombres comme Tigre se volatilisèrent dans l'air.

Le Sandaime riva finalement son regard vers Shikaku. Un regard qui ne détrompait pas :

— Et toi, tu ne marcheras plus sur mes plates-bandes à présent. La situation est parfaitement sous contrôle. Je pardonne une fois, pas deux.

Shikaku eut alors un rictus. Il reconnut enfin l'homme qui avait mené la Feuille durant la dernière guerre. Il se courba révérencieusement devant le Troisième, qui trônait dans la noirceur de la nuit, tel un maître absolu de ce royaume de ténèbres.

— Oui, ô Haut Seigneur, s'inclina très bas le stratège en posant un genou au sol.

Le Sandaime le scruta du coin de l'œil avant de s'enfouir définitivement dans l'obscurité, où les ombres jouèrent leur danse macabre de façon inlassable.

* * *

— Je suis désolé Kura, je ne voulais pas te trahir ! s'écria Naruto en s'agenouillant très bas devant la fille, qui avait une moue désabusée, assise sur sa chaise.

Néanmoins, voyant qu'il était sincère, elle soupira et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Naruto constata la lueur changeante de ses yeux, passant du rouge au jaune, puis du jaune au rouge.

— Je sais bien Naruto, mais tu dois faire très attention à l'avenir. Tu as failli dévoiler toute notre main d'un coup.

Sa voix était douce mais charriait autant une leçon que le jeune garçon devrait à jamais retenir. Et Naruto se sentait surtout très fatigué, éprouvé de ce jour où il avait dû agir contrairement à sa nature première. Il n'avait pas soupçonné la veille que se comporter en ne laissant rien transparaître pouvait être aussi éreintant.

— Peut-on arrêter ce jeu du chat et de la souris ? Grand-père ne nous laissera jamais tranquille... minauda-t-il défaitiste.

Néanmoins, à sa surprise, la fille hocha la tête et sourit à grandes dents.

— Aies confiance Naruto, j'ai un plan.

— Kura ! s'exclama-t-il inquiet, mais la fille ignora juste son inquiétude en s'allongeant sur le lit dans une posture aguicheuse.

— Repose-toi Naruto, nous aurons besoin de forces pour demain matin.

Naruto soupira avant de la rejoindre. Il plaça sa tête contre son ventre alors qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux de ses mains.

— Kura, es-tu fière de moi ? requit-il, encore troublé.

Et telle une mère, elle lui embrassa le front, lui faisant oublier tous ses soucis.

— Tu progresses à ton allure, enfant. Nous sommes sur la bonne voie.

Sa voix était sa berceuse qui lui permit de glisser dans la torpeur.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 ** _Les ombres jouèrent leur danse macabre._**


	6. Réflexion, partie 1

_Nda : la fiction ne tient que très peu compte des fillers de l'anime. Si vous voyez une inconsistance avec l'histoire d'origine, ceci est probablement dû à ce fait, considérant que je ne prends compte que du manga papier._

* * *

 **Réflexion, partie 1**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds ouvrit enfin les yeux et ne fut pas surpris de retrouver la fille-fantôme juste en face de lui au réveil. Les paupières de celle-ci clignèrent derrière les mèches toutes aussi rouges que ses agates.

— Bonjour Kura, murmura Naruto, d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

— Bonjour Naruto, lui souffla-t-elle au nez.

Après un moment, Naruto sortit du lit dans une roulade et déposa ses pieds là où se trouvaient ses chaussons. Il alla alors dans la cuisine chercher son petit déjeuner. Il prit une boite de céréales, un bol et une cuillère puis se dirigea vers la table où la fille-fantôme l'attendait déjà, ses mains supportant son menton.

— Même chose Naruto pour aujourd'hui, ne me réponds pas si je te parle mais prête attention à ce que je dis. C'est tout, termina-t-elle en se levant.

Le garçon était un peu déçu qu'elle n'en dise davantage à propos de son plan, mais elle devait avoir ses raisons.

Après le repas, le garçon échangea ses pyjamas contre sa combinaison orange et courut vers la porte, s'attendant à voir Tigre et lorsqu'il ouvrit—

— Saluuut ! Ô mon dieu, tu es si moignon ! glapit la femme avec un masque d'oiseau.

Naruto reconnut les cheveux blancs et savait à qui il avait affaire. Il savait que s'il se laissait attraper par cette démone, jamais il ne se sortirait vivant de ses serres. Mais il était déjà trop tard, car les bras de la monstruosité étaient déjà sur lui et il atterrit encore contre sa poitrine. Cette fois néanmoins, la fille-fantôme ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de hocher la tête en faisant la moue.

— Madame Oiseau, je ne peux plus respirer ! supplia le garçon d'une voix étranglée avant d'être relâché de l'étreinte mortelle. Où est Monsieur Tigre ? demanda-t-il enfin.

Elle caressa le menton fictif de son masque avant de hausser les épaules.

— Sais pas, le Hokage m'a dit qu'il était exceptionnellement occupé ce matin, soupira-t-elle mais poursuivit aussitôt de manière enjouée : Allons, tu n'es pas content que cela soit juste nous deux, mon mignon ?

Si Naruto pouvait définir cette personne en un mot, il aurait dit... totalement insupportable.

— Madame Oiseau ! Mon nom est Naruto et souviens-toi en car je serai l'homme le plus fort du monde ! hurla-t-il empli de conviction — bien entendu parce que c'est Kura qui lui avait dit.

Mais la femme réagit de manière complètement opposée à ce qu'il espérait.

— Oooh, tu es si chou que je veux t'adopter de suite ! pleura-t-elle émue en essayant de le saisir encore, excepté que cette fois, Naruto avait sauté en arrière et la fixait clairement hostile.

Elle ne devait pas être sous-estimée. Naruto décida d'employer les grands moyens ; il mit ses bras en croix pour exorciser son existence de la terre — ce qui fit lever au ciel les yeux de Kura en conséquence.

— Toi Démon Oiseau ! Je jure en ce jour et en ce lieu que jamais plus tu m'auras de tes tours capricieux. Je te bannis de ce monde afin qu'il puisse enfin connaître la paix !

Il conjura sa menace avec de grands mouvements de bras. La femme eut un rire frivole avant qu'elle ne fasse tourner son petit doigt vers lui sur un air narquois.

— Ainsi, le Héros de Légende pense que je suis faible mais ne réalise point que ce n'est qu'une manigance de ma part !

Les yeux de Naruto s'élargirent tandis qu'il réalisa la supercherie grandiose qui se déroulait face à lui. Il n'avait donc plus le choix. Il recula, farfouilla dans son tas de jouets et sortit un crapaud en peluche qu'il utilisa comme épée.

— Le Grand Magicien Monsieur Tigre m'a conféré le pouvoir de manipuler le Kunai des Dieux afin que je te vainque, toi et ton armée ! mugit-il en remuant le jouet à droite et à gauche vers Madame Oiseau, qui soudainement s'accroupit au sol, en se tenant le cœur, meurtrie.

— Tu as gagné ! Je m'avoue vaincue, je m'avoue vaincue ! Puisse le Héros de légende pardonner mes pêchés, soupira-t-elle tragiquement.

Naruto déposa le crapaud-jouet et pencha sa tête en avant.

— Cela n'est pas mon rôle à prendre dès maintenant, car c'est dans ton cœur que tu devras trouver la réponse.

— Amen ! fit-elle.

— Amen ! répondit-il en retour.

Puis ils se mirent à rire. Naruto leva un pouce vers elle, qu'elle répliqua de la même manière.

— Je dois admettre que tu n'es pas mauvaise, Madame Oiseau !

— Toi de même mon mignon, mais maintenant, c'est l'heure de l'école !

Naruto prit son sac et dirigea vers la sortie. Elle lui tendit la main pour qu'il la prenne, ce qu'il fit. Il s'attendit à ce qu'elle le téléporte directement à l'école, mais au lieu de ça, Madame Oiseau le mena juste à la porte.

— Pourquoi vous ne faites pas de Whiz Whiz comme Monsieur Tigre le fait ?

Elle le taquina juste en répondant qu'ils n'apprécieraient pas la marche si elle faisait ce Whiz Whiz.

— Car elle n'en est pas capable Naruto, expliqua la fille-fantôme de derrière. C'est un jutsu que très peu de personnes connaissent dans ce village et ceux qui le possèdent ont été choisis avec soin.

Naruto fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer, mais il ne put s'empêcher de regarder vers elle une seconde. Kura paraissait vraiment exaspérée par la mention de cette technique.

— Il y a-t-il quelqu'un derrière nous, mon mignon ? requit l'agente au masque.

Naruto hocha de la tête.

— J'ai oublié de fermer la porte !

Madame Oiseau se cogna la tête comiquement en tirant la langue sur le côté.

— Je dois vraiment être très bê-bête !

La réaction rapide de Naruto parut améliorer l'humeur de Kura. Son attitude avait été distante, pour ne pas dire maussade. Le sourire sincère qu'elle confia au garçon rompit l'atmosphère lourde qui s'était installée entre eux.

— Bon boulot, dit-elle simplement.

Naruto acquiesça avec un sourire alors qu'ils commençaient leur marche vers l'Académie.

* * *

Sakura Haruno avait toujours pensé que le bon point de venir d'une famille de civils était que sa maison se trouvait très proche de l'Académie. Ses parents étaient à la base venus à Konoha par intérêt financier. Sakura avait été le résultat d'un mariage arrangé entre deux riches familles de paysans. Ils appartenaient à la haute classe de la société, en ayant hérité d'une terre fertile dans le pays du Feu, terre qu'ils possédaient désormais et dont ils tiraient l'usufruit quotidiennement. Ils faisaient partie des quelques familles de civils qui pouvaient se permettre de s'offrir une résidence permanente à Konoha, proche du centre-ville. La famille de Sakura était l'un des premiers fournisseurs en nourriture du village, si bien qu'au final, Konoha proposa aux parents l'honneur à leurs enfants de pouvoir s'inscrire gratuitement à l'Académie pour être formés en tant que ninjas.

Monsieur et Madame Haruno avaient été hésitants au début, car ils avaient à la base prévu que leur fille se marie à l'une de leurs familles associées, qui détenait également une corporative agricole. Néanmoins, ils furent convaincus lorsque le village avait avancé que Sakura pourrait quoi qu'il arrive assumer l'héritage familial après son entraînement, considérant que la formation incorporait des notions de meneur. En raison de son statut social, Sakura devint une amie proche d'Ino, qui était l'héritière de l'un des prestigieux clans de Konoha, où tous les membres étaient des shinobi.

Sakura avait toujours été une enfant très mature pour son âge. Elle avait été initiée à la lecture très tôt par ses parents, qui voulaient absolument qu'elle apprenne dès le plus jeune âge les bases de l'arithmétique, de la logique et de la culture de leur pays. C'était aussi pourquoi elle se rendait compte de la chance extraordinaire qui lui était échue de pouvoir participer aux cours de l'Académie.

Chaque soir, elle faisait religieusement ses devoirs, parfois même au détriment de son entraînement physique. Mais elle savait qu'elle devrait redoubler d'efforts sur ce point si elle voulait un jour rivaliser avec les enfants provenant de clans. Toutefois, le fait de terminer toujours dans le dernier quartile n'était pas très encourageant pour elle, malgré tous ses efforts en ce sens. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait jamais aussi forte que les autres enfants qui avaient été élevés dès le plus jeune âge pour suivre ce cursus particulier.

Le programme de l'Académie était divisé en trois ans, du simple aspirant allant au diplôme donnant le grade de genin, qui était le plus bas dans l'échelon militaire de leur organisation. Même si le programme avait été adapté aux civils, la première année de l'Académie restait la plus difficile car c'était le moment où le plus d'enfants provenant de familles civiles décrochaient. Les fils ou filles de clans ne faisaient jamais leurs devoirs ou venaient même rarement en cours, mais ils réussissaient à passer quand même leurs examens, car ils recevaient la formation de leur propre famille.

C'était souvent ce point qui créait la dissension entre les enfants normaux et ceux de clans. Ces derniers instauraient une sorte d'ambiance prône au laisser-aller et les autres enfants de civils qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils agissaient ainsi faisaient pareil et finissaient par être largués en cours. La jeune fille avait conscience de cet écrémage naturel, visant à sélectionner le plus adapté. Pour réussir, l'effort que devait fournir les enfants de civils était trois fois supérieur à ceux ayant des facilités naturelles. Sakura se classait elle-même dans la première catégorie et elle détestait lorsque Ino lui affichait sur un ton hautain qu'elle n'aurait jamais besoin de faire d'efforts grâce à son Super Papa.

Et alors, il y avait la troisième et dernière catégorie d'enfants ; les orphelins provenant de la dernière guerre, les orphelins par abandon et les orphelins dû à l' _Accident_.

L'accident où le très cher Yondaime, ainsi qu'une large portion de la population ninja avait péri. Les orphelins de Konoha recevaient le droit dès la naissance de pouvoir participer gratuitement aux cours de l'Académie. Néanmoins, peu d'entre eux arrivaient à rentrer dans le moule et la plupart terminait en tant que voyous. Ils avaient tous leurs propres circonstances, certains parce que l'argent qu'ils recevaient de leur situation était insuffisant pour qu'ils puissent se nourrir et se loger. De fait, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre des années sans gagne-pain. Toutefois, la plupart des cas, c'était surtout dû au fait qu'ils n'étaient pas assez disciplinés pour suivre les règles. Si Sakura respectait profondément et même prenait à partie la première catégorie de personnes, elle méprisait indubitablement la deuxième, car elle estimait que ces garnements n'avaient pas conscience de la chance de vivre à Konoha en temps de paix.

Et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé Naruto et ce, depuis le premier jour de l'Académie. En septembre, elle l'avait considéré comme insolent, inattentif et même irrespectueux des règles. Son jugement sur lui s'était avisé lorsqu'elle apprit qu'il se faisait en réalité maltraiter par Mizuki et tirailler par les autres élèves. Si Sakura n'aimait pas les enfants irresponsables, elle détestait par-dessus tous ceux qui abusaient de leur situation dominante envers les plus fragiles.

Il y avait aussi ces rumeurs qui disaient que Naruto était en réalité un espion, attendant de couper la gorge des autres étudiants durant leur sommeil. Sakura trouvait tout ceci stupide et enfantin. Naruto n'était peut-être pas le garçon le plus doué du monde — même s'il s'était amélioré depuis que Mizuki avait été exclu du personnel — il restait quelqu'un de très appréciable et de très amical quand on apprenait à le connaître. Elle ne pouvait imaginer les difficultés qu'il avait pu rencontrer. Si elle avait subi les mêmes brimades, Sakura aurait estimé qu'elle serait partie de cet endroit en moins de deux jours. Pour cela, elle admirait le courage de Naruto d'avoir pu faire face aux défis incommensurables avec le sourire. Désormais, elle comprenait aussi pourquoi il avait paru aussi insipide et insolent par le passé...

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle venait juste de réaliser que le garçon en question se tenait à côté d'elle et était en train de l'appeler :

— Eh Sakura ! Comment tu vas ?

Sakura tourna sa tête vers lui et vit qu'il était accompagné par une femme portant un masque d'oiseau, qu'elle identifia comme étant un perroquet même si elle n'était pas sûre de la race que ce masque était censé représenter.

— Ta petite amie, mon mignon ? demanda son accompagnatrice sur un ton amusé.

— Bien sûr que non ! crièrent ensemble les enfants et l'agente pouffa en retour.

Sakura se retourna vers Naruto comme s'il avait planifié cet échange de longue date.

— Pour te répondre Naruto, oui j'allais bien, jusqu'à que tu surgisses avec cette femme !

Ok, c'était peut-être un peu méchant de sa part. L'agente s'esclaffa davantage devant leur scène.

— Tu l'as entendue ! Elle est jalouse de moi. J'te dis mon mignon, t'as toutes tes chances avec elle ! les taquina-t-elle encore.

Sakura fit la moue et Naruto choisit de ne pas répondre du tout. La jeune fille se retourna vers l'adulte avant de la fixer, curieuse.

— Je n'ai jamais vu un agent accompagner un orphelin au beau milieu de la route en plein jour à moins que... Naruto ? Serais-tu l'enfant caché du Hokage ?

La ANBU siffla appréciative tandis que Naruto était un peu vert.

— Pour tout l'amour que je porte à grand-père, je n'espère pas. Il est bien trop vieux pour être mon père.

Sakura le regarda alors suspicieusement.

— Tu as dit grand-père, mais s'il n'est pas ton père, cela signifie qu'il peut quand même être ton grand-père caché. Hmm...

Sakura adorait jouer le rôle de l'investigateur secret à l'école, durant les leçons d'espionnage.

Naruto quant à lui semblait avoir reçu l'illumination du ciel.

— C'est possible Madame Oiseau ? Se pourrait-il que mon grand-père soit en réalité mon grand-père ?

Sa question rhétorique faillit faire gondoler Madame Oiseau au sol :

— Je dirais que le Sandaime est si vieux qu'il pourrait être ton arrière-grand-père, hahaha !

 _Non,_ pensa Sakura, _mais... un ANBU ne garderait pas n'importe qui. Les ANBU sont supposés être les gardiens du Hokage. Si un ANBU protège Naruto, cela signifie qu'il est une extension du Hokage et donc qu'il est lié à lui d'une certaine manière._

Dans sa réflexion profonde, Sakura passa une main devant son œil en prenant une pose cool. _Naruto est blond. S'il n'est pas lié au Hokage actuel, cela ne veut pas dire_ _: il n'est_ _pas lié à n'importe lequel des Hokage,_ _cela signifierait qu'il est lié au précédent Hokage. Naruto est blond et si mes livres ne mentent pas, il n'y avait qu'un seul Hokage qui était blond._

Elle leva ses yeux vers la montagne de Konoha et la vérité la frappa de plein fouet.

— Hé petite, c'est supposé être un secret d'accord. Tu es intelligente, donc tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? requit la ANBU en finissant sur un hoquet de rire.

Sakura comprit le message, caché derrière l'intonation moqueuse.

 _Ne le crie pas sur les toits._

Sakura se sentit soudainement très spéciale, comme si elle avait été une élue, quelqu'un à qui on avait confié l'un des plus grands secrets du plus grand des villages cachés. Elle se courba devant l'agente pour démontrer pleinement son allégeance.

— Oui Madame ! Je suis loyale envers le village par le serment que j'ai pris et je ne ferai rien qui pourrait compromettre le village, jura-t-elle solennellement.

 _C'était putain de badass !_ lui hurla sa voix intérieure.

Naruto les regarda l'une et l'autre alternativement, pensant que les filles avaient dû attraper une maladie cette matinée. Sakura était bizarre, Madame Oiseau était tarée (et il pensait bien que son cas était irrécupérable) et Kura se comportait comme une pisseuse.

— Et toi, garçon, tu es complètement demeuré, répondit la fille-fantôme sardonique. C'est parce que tu ne partages pas le lien télépathique qui unit toutes les femmes du monde que tu ne puis comprendre les méandres cachés de notre dialogue.

— Vraiment ?! Les femmes ont un truc comme ça ! C'est si injuste ! Je veux être une fille ! beugla-t-il soudainement.

Mais il ne réalisa pas qu'il venait de le faire, devant deux personnes réelles, qui se révélaient être des filles. Les deux se penchèrent vers lui dans un _profond, très profond_ respect.

— Naruto, nous te souhaitons bonne chance pour continuer dans cette voie.

Hein-quoi ?

— Nooooooon ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ! pleura-t-il.

Madame Oiseau tapota sa tête affectueusement et dit :

— Ce n'est pas grave, mon mignon. Je comprends que tu aimes les garçons. Je peux même t'enseigner quelques astuces pour les charmer si tu veux. Et je peux même t'apprendre comment te maquiller !

Sakura eut un fou rire.

— Cela t'apprendra à m'appeler de cette manière, ajouta Kura avec un rictus.

— Nooooooooooon ! hurla-t-il de désespoir.

Et à ce jour, Naruto sut qu'il ne devait plus jamais insulter sa fille-fantôme de quelle que manière que ce soit.

* * *

Hiruzen fit son chemin à travers l'hôpital. Toutes les infirmières et docteurs se courbèrent lorsqu'il passait devant eux. Il alla alors dans l'aile dédiée aux ninjas, qui demandaient tous un traitement particulier, dont seul le personnel médical habilité pouvait établir le suivi.

Le directeur de l'hôpital l'accueillit à l'entrée du département en question :

— Sandaime-sama ? Nous ne savions pas que vous aviez quelqu'un de proche à l'hôpital, déclara l'homme à la blouse blanche, l'air surpris.

— Dis-moi juste où se trouve le patient 404, requit Hiruzen.

Le médecin le regarda un peu embarrassé.

— Monsieur, le patient 404 est à l'étage 4, porte 4.

Hiruzen devint silencieux. Pour son excuse, il ne visitait pas souvent les lieux. Il se racla la gorge et continua aussi inexpressif que possible :

— Bien, si tu pouvais garder ce fait secret.

Le médecin sourit en arquant les sourcils.

— Bien sûr, je ne révélerai à personne que vous n'aviez réalisé que—

— Pas ça idiot ! Le fait que je visite le patient 404 ! répliqua le vieil homme livide.

— Bien sûr, je ne révélerai à personne le fait que vous êtes venu visiter le patient 404, corrigea le spécialiste magnanime.

Hiruzen soupira, il valait mieux pour lui lâcher l'affaire.

— Voulez-vous que je vous y emmène ?

Mais le dignitaire de la Feuille hocha la tête en réponse.

— Non, je saurai y aller, seul, merci.

Le chirurgien le regarda d'un air dubitatif et Hiruzen dut se rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas virer ses employés sur un coup de tête et certainement pas lorsqu'ils étaient spécialisés dans un domaine qui demandait cinq ans de formation. Il préférait largement l'ancien directeur au nouveau, mais celui-ci avait été trop vieux pour travailler et avait dû prendre sa retraite.

Il commençait à se demander s'il ne devrait pas faire de même.

Le vieil homme prit les escaliers et arriva au quatrième étage, passa le couloir et finit devant une porte montrant la plaque 404. À ce moment, il espérait juste que le personnel médical n'allait pas lui sortir la blague « 404 not found » mais il hocha la tête et entra dans la pièce.

La pièce était sombre et les volets étaient fermés. La seule lumière qui parvenait à se glisser à l'intérieur provenait en réalité de la fenêtre derrière Hiruzen. De là où il était, il pouvait seulement voir les jambes de l'homme qui reposaient sur le lit. Celui-ci apparaissait être nu, si ce n'était pour son caleçon, mais le manque de lumière rendait le pronostic difficile. Et ce d'autant plus lorsque le Troisième ferma la porte derrière lui...

Le vieil homme prit sa pipe et avala une rasade de fumées avant de demander calmement :

— Comment tu te sens, Tonima ?

L'homme prit un temps avant de répondre depuis l'obscurité :

— Comme le jour de ma mort...

Hiruzen fronça des sourcils.

— Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de faire des blagues pareilles.

L'homme nommé Tonima se mit alors à tousser violemment. Hiruzen s'approcha de la commode près du lit, prit la boite qui était sur la table et remarqua qu'elle n'était pas déballée. Hiruzen empoigna le patient par les tempes et le secoua vigoureusement :

— Et prends ton putain de médoc. Merde, je ne t'autorise pas à mourir avant que ton serment n'ait été levé !

Son interlocuteur gémit douloureusement.

— Pourquoi servir rime toujours avec souffrir, Hiruzen ?

Le vieux ninja ouvrit la boite et le força à avaler ses pilules, ne voulant entendre davantage de bêtises provenant juste du fait que celui-ci n'avait pris sa dose.

L'agent commença à avoir des convulsions et ses veines transparurent sur son corps à fleur de peau, puis se mirent à pulser pendant une bonne minute. L'homme au début arriva à contenir sa douleur mais plus le temps avançait et plus ses cris devenaient douloureux. Au bout d'un moment, celui-ci se calma, ses nerfs réintégrant son corps... En dépit de l'obscurité ambiante, le Sandaime pouvait voir les yeux ensanglantés de l'homme face à lui.

— Comment tu te sens maintenant ? requit le Hokage sur un ton sévère.

— Pas beaucoup mieux, grogna le patient, en faisant dos à son Kage.

Hiruzen soupira.

— Sois compréhensif, tu ne peux pas me quitter déjà. J'ai encore besoin de toi. Konoha a besoin de toi aussi. Même Naruto a besoin de toi, tu es le seul membre restant de sa famille et —

— Je n'ai rien avoir avec le petit, vieux fou, murmura l'homme meurtri Je sais ce que tu veux Hiruzen et ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux donner. Tu peux forcer ma loyauté envers la Feuille, mais tu ne peux pas forcer mes sentiments envers le garçon. Je le protège car je le dois, mais je ne veux être rien de plus dans sa vie. C'est mieux pour le petit et pour moi...

— Je pense que tu es juste déraisonnable, mon garçon, l'admonesta Hiruzen. Je te connais depuis que tu es un gosse et tu n'étais pas comme ça avant.

Le visage fatigué de l'homme trahit un sourire narquois.

— En effet, j'ai mûri.

Hiruzen le fixa intensément avant de soupirer d'une voix sèche.

— Tu es vraiment impossible quand tu ne portes pas ton masque.

L'homme regarda l'objet en question sur le côté du lit qui avait façonné son nom.

— Tu saisis l'ironie vieil homme ? Tu veux absolument que je m'ouvre aux autres mais dès que je le fais, tu me traites comme un putain d'handicapé et tu te plains de mon comportement après. Je dois dire que tu es talentueux pour faire partir les gens auxquels tu tiens. Seuls les pires comme moi res—

Hiruzen lui décocha un coup de poing dans l'estomac avant qu'il ne continue plus longtemps. Il en avait déjà eu assez dans le passé pour savoir où cela allait lui mener. L'homme roula en dehors du lit, emportant sa couverture avec lui alors qu'il tombait au sol dans un fracas.

— Je veux que tu sois dans mon bureau dans quinze minutes, pas une seconde de retard, compris ? ordonna le Hokage froidement avant de sortir, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de répliquer.

L'agent se contenta de ricaner en retour, avant de grimacer à cause de la douleur naissant dans son ventre. Cela faisait longtemps, bien longtemps qu'il n'avait laissé parler ses sentiments et il se sentait toujours misérable après coup. Ses pêchés et ses démons étaient toujours à ses trousses, déterminés à ce qu'il périsse. Leurs murmures abjects sonnaient continuellement à ses oreilles. Hochant la tête, l'homme leva son bras et prit le masque qui était au-dessus de lui, avant de le mettre entre ses jambes.

Il regarda les lignes bleu foncé converger vers les trous centraux, comme si le masque lui-même pleurait. Il était poussiéreux, sale et craquelant, mais toujours aux normes. Son masque lui saillait à merveille et semblait se fondre à son visage comme s'il faisait partie intégrante de sa peau. Le temps pouvait éroder un homme mais ne pouvait éroder son serment. Si ce n'était pour la lumière qui résidait au fond de lui, il serait déjà devenu fou. Ses iris bleutés semblèrent briller au travers des ténèbres tandis qu'il murmurait fataliste :

« Tigre le monstre est mon nom. Tuer ma famille signa ma reddition. »

Et dans un éclat de lumière jaune, il disparut de la chambre, espérant que ses actions le mèneraient éventuellement vers sa fin.

* * *

— Je vous l'ai déjà dit, nous n'acceptons pas les étudiants en retard ! déclara fermement le garde devant le grillage de l'Académie, tandis qu'il notait sur son calepin le nom des retardataires.

Sakura pleurait alors que Naruto essayait de la calmer mais sans succès, la faisant pleurer d'autant plus. Elle lui jura que s'il n'avait pas été aussi stupide et si Madame Oiseau n'avait pas perdu son temps à essayer une nouvelle garde-robe dans ses magasins, elle ne serait jamais arrivée en retard et Dieu savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais terni son dossier parfait, ses parents n'auraient jamais été mécontents d'elle et cela n'aurait jamais été la fin d'elle et—

— Maintenant... Je t'ordonne de laisser rentrer ces enfants, souffla l'agente très lentement.

Sa voix ondula comme si ses multiples personnalités avaient parlé simultanément. Sa pupille sembla tournoyer derrière les fentes du masque au moment où elle apportait ses doigts gantés juste devant les yeux du gardien de l'Académie.

— Mais les règles sont... les... aaaa...

Et l'homme s'effondra au sol. Madame Oiseau fouilla son pantalon quelques secondes et en sortit les clés. Elle se leva et les jeta à Naruto qui les attrapa, surpris.

— Prends ceci, emmène la fille avec toi et passe la porte. Pas d'inquiétude, l'homme ne souviendra ni de vous...

Le papier sur lequel le garde avait écrit leur nom se dissolut dans sa main dans une flamme bleutée.

— ... ni du fait que vous soyez arrivés en retard, continua-t-elle l'air sinistre.

— Vraiment ? Vraiment ? déglutit Sakura abasourdie.

Mais Naruto opina du chef en crochetant la porte avec les clés refillés.

— Merci, merci ! murmura Sakura en nettoyant les larmes de son visage.

— Oui ! s'exclama Naruto en réussissant à déverrouiller la porte après le troisième essai.

Il jeta soudainement les clés à Madame Oiseau qui les prit d'un revers de main. Il leva son pouce vers elle alors que lui et Sakura s'embarquaient vers les bâtiments lointains de l'Académie.

L'agente baissa les yeux vers le garde et lâcha nonchalamment les clés sur son ventre, jugeant qu'il ne méritait aucunement son attention.

Elle soupira tandis qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel nuageux.

— Que faire... que faire, ô cher maître ? Devrais-je les suivre discrètement ou revenir vers vous pour vous rapporter mon rapport ? badina-t-elle en posant deux doigts sur sa bouche qui était recouverte de son masque.

Elle se mit alors à sourire.

— Je dois dire que je m'amuse bien trop avec eux. Je vais donc les suivre.

Elle leva sa main en l'air et son immense faux apparut soudainement du vide d'au-dessus. Elle décocha un arc de cercle complet de son arme. Son corps disparût de la réalité tandis que le côté tranchant de l'arme remontait puis descendait. À la fin, seule sa faux demeura visible au dessus du corps inerte du garde.

— Oops, j'ai failli oublier ! vibra sa voix.

Elle claqua des doigts et sa faux disparut elle aussi. Sa discrétion égala celle d'une araignée marchant dans sa toile alors qu'elle vogua vers l'Académie.

Après un long moment, le garde se réveilla enfin et se gratta la tête, notant la bave qui coula de son menton.

— Attends, je me suis assoupi là ? requit-il troublé.

* * *

Sakura et Naruto furent surpris de retrouver les élèves marcher en groupe vers la cour centrale. Ino fit coucou de la main à Sakura qui courut vers elle et se jeta sur elle, en pleurant dans ses bras. Ino était un peu embarrassée mais réconforta son amie en disant qu'elle n'avait pas de soucis à se faire, étant donné que les premiers cours avaient été annulés ce matin.

— Que c'est chiant... bailla Shikamaru.

Et les deux retardataires purent ainsi s'insérer dans le groupe sans qu'aucun adulte ne s'en aperçoive.

Ils arrivèrent finalement sur le terrain vague, où au loin, une estrade en pierre pouvait être visible. Huit chaises étaient alignées sur le fond de la scène, là où tous les professeurs étaient assis. Un pupitre avait été mis à disposition bien en évidence pour l'occasion.

Après que les deux cent étudiants, qui représentaient l'entière population de l'Académie, furent parfaitement alignés, Iruka se positionna au niveau du lutrin, toussa un peu avant de commencer son discours :

— Garçons et filles, futurs ninjas de Konoha, nous vous avons invités pour vous informer de manière officielle du départ du professeur Mizuki et mettre un terme à toutes les rumeurs parmi vos rangs. Nous avons extrêmement été déçus à propos du comportement de cet homme et nous présentons nos excuses sincères à ceux ayant subi son mauvais traitement. Mais vous devez tous vous rappeler que ce genre de cas est possible et peut arriver même parmi vos aînés bien que Konoha a pour posture d'éradiquer ce genre de comportements. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas pour ça que nous vous avons appelés aujourd'hui. En conséquence d'un membre manquant au personnel et que certaines classes aient été annulées, nous...

Naruto arrêta d'écouter à ce moment. Iruka retombait dans ses vieux travers de toujours trop développer ses discours. Il chercha Kura, se demandant où elle avait bien pu passer.

 _On nous observe Naruto, fais attention..._

Et ce fut tout ce qu'il put saisir d'elle. Il décida de ne pas pousser plus et se reconcentra sur le discours :

— Et par conséquent, le professeur ayant été choisi fut Uchiwa Satoshi. Un grand applaudissement pour lui ! conclut Iruka en penchant la tête devant eux.

Néanmoins, seuls de timides applaudissements retentirent lorsque le nouveau professeur arriva sur le devant de la scène. Celui-ci se gratta les cheveux, embarrassé par l'introduction de son collègue et l'ovation de ses élèves. Il serra la main à son collègue, qui lui laissa le champ libre.

Naruto, qui était à cent mètres de l'estrade, eut des difficultés à observer les traits de l'homme. Mais à cette pensée, son champ de vision se rétrécit soudain comme s'il eut regardé au travers d'un télescope.

 _Merci Kura_ , pensa-t-il même si elle ne lui répondit pas.

L'homme paraissait être assez âgé pour le standard ninja, même s'il semblait être seulement dans la fin de sa trentaine. Il avait de multiples cicatrices au visage et l'un de ses yeux était complètement blanc, sans pupille distincte. L'homme portait un simple veston noir sur lequel il y avait la représentation d'un éventail au manche blanc et à la toile rouge, symbole du clan dont il était originaire.

Ses gants agrippèrent le dossier en bois tandis qu'il débuta la conférence :

« Merci, chers élèves, pour votre accueil chaleureux. Je me présente à vous pour le nouveau cours que vous serez en mesure de rejoindre aujourd'hui. Le sujet du cours a été accepté à l'unanimité par mes collègues et validé par notre Hokage. Les leçons que je vous prodiguerai auront pour titre les _Jeux de Guerre_. »

Les rumeurs commencèrent à s'entendre auprès de la foule entière. Jeux de Guerre ? Et il affirmait que le Hokage les avait validés ?

Les toussotements forcés de l'Uchiwa ramenèrent le silence.

« Néanmoins, avant de vous expliquer le contenu de ces cours, je vais d'abord illustrer le contexte qui nous a mené à ce point. »

Il y eut de nombreuses plaintes parmi les enfants, mais l'homme leur sourit avec humour.

« Je sais que vous êtes fatigués de ces leçons d'histoire, c'est pourquoi je vais essayer d'être aussi concis mais exhaustif que possible. Essayez de rester concentrés un moment :

« Au cours de ces dernières années, ces années de paix, le haut conseil de Konoha eut des rapports concernant le manque crucial de ninjas entre nos rangs. L'Accident terrible ayant eu lieu il y a huit ans fut tragique pour les forces armées de Konoha. Nombreux d'entre vous perdirent leurs parents, leurs oncles, leurs tantes, leurs frères, leurs sœurs mais Konoha perdit d'autant plus dans sa position géopolitique mondiale. Nous étions les plus forts mais nous sommes tombés de notre piédestal comme beaucoup d'entre nous nous ont quittés, comme l'eut fait feu notre bien-aimé Yondaime.

« Pour cette raison, une décision fut prise pour rendre l'Académie accessible à tous à partir de huit ans, même pour les étudiants provenant de familles de civils ou les orphelins n'ayant pas les capacités financières de s'inscrire à l'Académie. Cela a dû bien entendu causer une montée des impôts auprès des civils pour y construire les infrastructures nécessaires mais notre sage Daimyo a accepté avec nous d'affronter ce défi. Les citoyens du pays du Feu acceptèrent aussi ces nouvelles taxes, comme tout le monde réalisa que la sécurité du pays était importante et le fait que l'Académie soit ouverte à l'extérieur fut apprécié tout aussi. »

Sakura ne fut pas vraiment convaincue par cette partie du discours. Elle savait bien que le paysan moyen se moquait de savoir qui était à la tête du pays, tant qu'il pouvait se loger et manger à sa faim. Elle hocha la tête et se refocalisa sur le discours :

« Et nous avons réussi ce défi, comme nombreux d'entre vous êtes parmi nous maintenant ici, à m'écouter. Mais cela ne vint pas sans un compromis, car nous avons dû adapter notre programme pour le rendre accessible à tous. Par conséquent, beaucoup de choses qui sont enseignées la première année ne sont que la base pour les élèves provenant de clans mais nous devions nous assurer de couvrir tous les sujets importants et notamment ceux que les clans auraient pu ne pas couvrir pour être justes et égaux envers tout le monde. De fait, nous leur avons permis de sécher les cours parfois pour ces mêmes raisons. Nombreux d'entre vous ont méconnu ce droit comme du favoritisme mais c'est en réalité plutôt une optimisation de nos ressources comme nous sommes bien conscients des défauts du système. Donc s'il vous plait, ne séchez pas les cours, car ils sont tous essentiels, même les plus pénibles. »

Sa dernière phrase fut accueillie par des rires embarrassés, mais il continua de toute façon.

« Comme mon collègue l'a dit avant moi, l'Académie a proposé un poste pour un professeur et plusieurs clans ont essayé de fourrer par cette occasion un de leurs membres dans ce rôle prestigieux. Et devinez quoi ? Me voilà ! »

Cette fois, les rires furent bien plus prononcés.

« Néanmoins, la personne qui vous enseigne est moins importante que le contenu de l'enseignement que l'on vous donne, alors je vais aller droit au but. Vous étiez bien trop jeunes pour vous en rappeler mais la Troisième Guerre a bien eu lieu et je vais aussi épargner au combien elle a été terrible, toutefois... Vous devez aussi être conscients que dans l'Histoire, les périodes de paix ont rarement duré plus de vingt ans et que nous sommes en paix déjà depuis dix ans. Je vais vous épargner les raisons économiques obscures mais je vous assure que dans moins de dix ans, nous entrerons en guerre. »

Sa révélation causa un choc parmi les enfants. Une guerre dans moins de dix ans ? Comment, pourquoi ?

« Comme je vous l'ai précédemment annoncé, l'Académie telle qu'elle est actuellement n'est pas adaptée et nombre d'entre vous manquent des talents nécessaires pour survivre à la prochaine guerre. Les professeurs ont tous été d'accord à ce sujet. Nous vous enseignons la théorie du shinobi, nous vous montrons comment vous entraîner comme des shinobi, nous vous démontrons comment vous battre comme des shinobi mais vous n'êtes pas des shinobi, vous n'êtes que des enfants n'ayant jamais pu contempler de près le visage horrible de la guerre.

« De mon escouade de quatre personnes, je suis le seul à avoir survécu pour vous en reporter le récit. Et même moi porte encore les cicatrices de la guerre. Il me manque un œil, mes muscles me font mal lorsqu'il pleut, j'ai des cauchemars la nuit où je vois toute ma famille se faire tuer devant moi. Je suis un Uchiwa, mais je suis aussi un humain, comme vous tous. J'ai commis mon propre denier de meurtres, de massacres et je me sens coupable d'avoir tué tant de gens, même si c'était pour servir mon pays. Mais je suis en vie avant tout... »

Satoshi porta un poing contre son cœur en fermant les yeux. Et soudainement, il rabattit son bras devant lui dans un large arc avant de témoigner d'une voix vibrante :

« Je n'ai jamais aimé la guerre. Non, je dirais même que je déteste la guerre, personne n'aime la guerre, seuls les fous aiment la guerre mais c'est la réalité et nous sommes des soldats destinés à aller en guerre. Notre village lui-même est fondé sur ce principe que la guerre est une possibilité. Vous serez utilisés, torturés et brisés, mais je ferai tout ce qui est de mon possible pour vous enseigner comment survivre. Vous vous devez de survivre car vous représentez les feuilles étincelantes de nos arbres.

« Et si jamais vous avez des doutes sur votre qualité de ninjas, sachez que vous êtes bien plus forts que vous le laissez entendre ! Car je vois dans vos yeux quelque chose que j'ai perdu il y a bien longtemps ; soit l'espoir pour un meilleur futur. Arrêtez donc de fuir ce que vous êtes ! Confrontez votre nature ! Embrassez-la pleinement ! Et venez me rejoindre dans ces Jeux de Guerre comme de VRAIS, PUTAINS, DE SHINOBI ! »

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 ** _Le temps pouvait éroder un homme mais ne pouvait éroder son serment_**


	7. Réflexion, partie 2

**Réflexion, partie 2**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Naruto fut éberlué par le discours. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'il n'était effectivement pas le seul à être choqué. Sakura à côté de lui était verte comme une pomme et semblait être sur le point de vomir. Les enfants de clan quant à eux souriaient et apparaissaient devant Naruto comme s'ils provenaient d'une autre planète.

Comment pouvaient-ils sourire devant un tel discours ? Étaient-ils fous ? Ou peut-être était-ce parce que c'était une vérité bien trop horrible pour un enfant n'ayant grandi dans un environnement ninja ? Fut-ce parce que cette connaissance était si terrible qu'aucun adulte avait eu le courage jusqu'à présent de leur annoncer. Ces enfants souriaient-ils car pour la première fois, quelqu'un paraissait les reconnaître à leur juste valeur devant leurs pairs ?

 _Bienvenue dans ce monde,_ Naruto, murmura Kura dans son esprit. _Il t'a fallu bien longtemps pour réaliser que le monde dans lequel tu habitais jusque-là n'était qu'un mensonge._

Non, non, non, non, non, non, non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non !

 _Confronte le Naruto ! Embrasse ta nature ! Deviens ce que tu es vraiment ! Deviens un vrai Humain !_ gloussa Kura sarcastiquement.

— Ce n'est pas drôle ! hurla Naruto au ciel. Peu après, Naruto baissa les yeux tandis qu'il murmurait la même chose encore et encore.

Tout le monde le toisait, les enfants de clans déçus et les autres comme s'ils reconnaissaient enfin quelqu'un qui avait toujours été l'un des leurs.

 _Félicitations, enfant, tu as un certain talent pour attirer l'attention sur toi._

— Ce n'est pas vrai... hoqueta Naruto, s'agenouillant au sol, nettoyant les larmes de son visage.

— Élève... Uzumaki Naruto, c'est ça ? l'appela soudainement Satoshi Uchiwa. L'homme sembla lire une liste sur son lutrin avant qu'il tourne son seul œil encore fonctionnel vers lui et s'abaissa avec respect : Je vous remercie d'avoir eu le courage d'émettre vos doutes concernant mes futurs cours, car je sais que ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à entendre. Et je comprends que vos sentiments soient partagés par beaucoup d'entre vous mais vous deviez le réaliser en venant ici et—

— Monsieur Uchiwa, le stoppa Iruka en le rejoignant sur la plate-forme. Ne continuez pas davantage. Vous en avez assez dit pour aujourd'hui... il y a des vérités qu'il vaut mieux ne révéler que plus tard. Ils ne sont pas encore prêts...

— Eh Iruka-sensei ! cria soudainement Kiba Inuzuka de la foule. Je pense que le nouveau professeur a parfaitement raison. Nous avons assez perdu de notre temps ici. Je dois tous les jours venir assister à vos cours inutiles. Je ne suis pas un lâche comme Naruto et de même que tous les autres fils de clans. Je veux être prêt, je veux être utile, je veux arrêter de rien branler et commencer enfin un véritable entraînement. Il est temps que l'argent que met ma famille pour me former soit enfin rentabilisé !

Peu après l'intervention de Kiba, un autre enfant provenant d'une famille de civil eut sa propre opinion et se rangea au côté d'Iruka. Et enfin, un débat idéologique se répandit à travers la foule comme une épidémie. Iruka tourna ses yeux vers Satoshi qui l'évaluait en retour. L'enseignant à la queue de cheval l'accusa subitement :

— Voyez-vous ce que vous avez fait ? Nous voulions que tous les enfants soient unis sous la même bannière. Nous voulons qu'ils soient comme une famille soudée, qu'ils soient unis sous la même entité. Vous venez de briser ceci et—

— Et pour répondre à votre autre question Monsieur Imuno, je vous le demande, quand seront-ils enfin prêts pour la guerre ? Le seront-ils quand ils finiront traumatisés car ils auront eu leur premier meurtre sur le terrain parce qu'ils n'auraient pas reçu l'entrainement adéquat ? Lorsqu'ils seront dans une situation où ils pourraient mourir car ils hésiteront à tuer leur premier ennemi ? Quand—

— SILENCE !

...

...

...

Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler, comme le chef de la Feuille était soudainement apparu sur l'estrade en pierre dans un éclat de lumière ocre. À ses côtés, un ANBU portant un masque de tigre se tenait à genoux tandis qu'une femme avec son propre masque d'oiseau se tenait debout à sa droite, les bras croisés. À son visage, il était aisé de dire que Sandaime était clairement insatisfait. Le haut dignitaire du village se mit alors à haranguer la foule d'une voix grave :

« Vous appartenez tous à la Feuille ! Vous êtes tous les branches et les feuilles de nos arbres ! Le fait que la guerre arrive ou n'arrive pas ne compte pas, car rien n'est certain en ce monde. Peut-être que la paix durera plus longtemps que prévu, peut-être qu'au contraire, celle-ci durera moins longtemps. Peut-être que demain, nous déclarerons la guerre à Suna, Kiri, Kumo ou Iwa. Mais la seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que tant que nous vivons, que nous respirons, nous pouvons espérer ! Vous avez tous la volonté du Feu enfouie en vous. Lorsque vous êtes entrés à l'Académie, vous avez juré en même temps de ne jamais utiliser ce que vous apprenez contre Konoha et le peuple du pays du Feu. Je ne tolérerai aucune dissension sous mon règne ! Je ne tolérerai aucun de vous se battre pour des raisons aussi futiles, car vous êtes avant tout tous mes enfants ! »

Le Sandaime leva ses bras devant lui et déploya ses poings vers le ciel.

« Satoshi parle avec la vue d'une personne ayant connu la guerre depuis le berceau. Mais notre époque est différente de ce qu'elle était il y a dix ans. Et cependant, je ne vous mentirai pas. La guerre est une réalité, notre réalité. Sans la guerre, les ninjas n'auraient aucune raison d'exister. Et cependant, c'est parce que la guerre est une possibilité que nous existons. Nous ne sommes pas là pour être en guerre, nous sommes là pour empêcher la guerre d'arriver : souvenez-vous toujours de ça ! Nous sommes là pour protéger, guider et mener le monde vers un avenir meilleur et non le mener vers sa destruction ! Et si nous n'avons d'autres choix que de causer le chaos, nous choisirons toujours une destruction moindre à une destruction plus importante. Nous sommes unis, nous sommes la Feuille, nous sommes Konoha ! »

Et alors, le vieil homme ouvrit ses paumes vers les élèves.

« Et cependant, nous sommes conscients que la plupart d'entre vous sont à un âge tendre où il est encore difficile d'accepter cette vérité. C'est pourquoi je déclare officiellement qu'à ce jour, les Jeux de Guerre ne commenceront que dans cinq jours après celui-ci. Ils ne feront pas partis du programme central de l'Académie et ne seront comptés que comme des cours optionnels pour ceux qui veulent vraiment s'immerger dans la réalité des Shinobis sous un processus accéléré. Pour ceux qui ne participeront pas, eh bien vous serez toujours capable d'être diplômé par la voie normale, le temps que vous puissiez assimiler cette réalité. Mais c'est votre choix à faire et personne ne peut décider pour vous de votre destin. »

Le Sandaime tourna les talons. Les élèves quant à eux avaient tous baissé les yeux.

La pluie commença à tomber, lavant la peine de ceux qui avaient déjà sacrifié bien trop de choses pour la paix et rinçant l'hésitation de ceux qui n'avaient pas encore effectué le moindre sacrifice pour la paix.

L'Académie resta fermée toute la journée. Seul le bruit des pas des élèves retournant chez eux résonna dans la terre boueuse de la cour.

* * *

 _Nom : Satoshi Uchiwa (trente-huit ans). Famille : Femme : Décédée, Père : inconnu ; décédé ; Mère : inconnue, décédée ; descendance : Shisui Uchiwa (dix-huit ans)_

Hiruzen tomba sur sa chaise, réellement fatigué de sa journée. Il alluma son calumet et soupira tandis qu'il posait sur la table la nouvelle pile de documents qui venait de se rajouter. Il venait d'envoyer Tigre pour réguler la sécurité interne de Konoha et l'agente Cacatoès pour surveiller Naruto. Seule l'agente Ara était restée avec lui pour l'aider à traiter les autres affaires. Il avait plus d'une centaine d'agents à ses ordres. Ils lui renvoyaient leur rapport quotidiennement de toute part dans Konoha. Kakashi, Shisui, Itachi, Yuago étaient autant de noms sous la responsabilité de Hiruzen. Le Sandaime donnait ses ordres de manière hebdomadaire en temps de paix et quotidiennement en temps de guerre.

Les tâches des ANBU étaient multiples : protection, investigation et assassinat.

Ils lui étaient extrêmement utiles car ils étaient les seuls ninjas à être directement sous son commandement direct. Et il y avait beaucoup de zones dans Konoha où il n'avait quasiment aucune influence. Les rues de Konoha appartenaient aux marchands et les ruelles aux différents chefs de la mafia. Le village était juste l'union solidaire de toutes les terres appartenant aux clans. Si les clans avaient juré fidélité auprès de la Feuille, ils conservaient la plupart de leurs possessions et étaient indépendants sur beaucoup d'aspects. Au final, le seul endroit qu'avait pu contrôler Hiruzen avait été le centre-ville.

Si seulement il avait eu Jiraya à ses côtés, celui-ci aurait pu l'assister dans sa tâche mais son cher disciple fuyait toute responsabilité ayant une relation avec le pouvoir politique et ne pouvait être utilisé qu'en tant qu'espion. Orochimaru avait été une cause perdue depuis le début et Tsunade avait fui à cause de ses traumatismes. Tigre était probablement l'agent le plus précieux à sa disposition mais Hiruzen ne pouvait lui relayer la moindre décision en raison de ses circonstances uniques. Ara et Cacatoès étaient ses ombres, effectives dans leur spécialité respective. Ara pour son talent unique de support et Cacatoès pour son efficacité sur le terrain. Elles étaient en revanche trop jeunes et trop volatiles pour qu'il leur confie la moindre responsabilité et leur loyauté envers Konoha s'arrêtait à son unique personne. Kakashi était trop avachi par sa culpabilité pour faire quoi que ce soit et son côté retardataire ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Shisui était un très bon élément mais partageait le même défaut que ses Ombres, il était trop jeune, comme tous les autres agents ayant un aussi grand potentiel que lui.

Et alors, il y avait l'Académie.

Remplacer Mizuki avait été un véritable casse-tête. Konoha avait absolument besoin d'un nouveau professeur et vite et comme c'est un cas qui n'arrivait que tous les deux ans en moyenne, Hiruzen avait reçu beaucoup d'offres provenant des différents clans de Konoha. Pour chaque proposition, Hiruzen avait dû évaluer le pouvoir politique de chaque clan au conseil en même temps que la proposition elle-même.

Et beaucoup d'entre elles n'avaient simplement pas été raisonnables.

Par exemple, les Inuzuka avaient proposé que tous les étudiants aient leur propre chien avec eux. Même si leur habilité de traqueurs était utile, ceci n'était absolument pas un talent nécessaire que chaque élève devait avoir sur le terrain, sans même compter les importants investissements en infrastructures associés à ce type de projets.

L'offre des Inuzuka avait reflété au moins cinquante pour cent des différentes propositions ; soit pas assez précises, soit pas assez relatives à la demande ou tout simplement impossibles à implémenter. Les projets restants avaient inclus au moins l'un de ces trois facteurs. Le projet des Uchiwa, malgré ses défauts était le meilleur choix parmi tous. Satoshi Uchiwa n'avait pas été choisi pour sa pédagogie, ni pour son éloquence, mais avant tout pour son programme.

L'homme n'était pas stupide à l'évidence, mais il était bien trop direct et il ne réalisait pas que ses interlocuteurs étaient des enfants. Hiruzen considérait Satoshi comme étant une bonne alternative pour ceux qui n'étaient pas adaptés au système actuel. Et il y avait ceux qui n'étaient pas d'accord avec la nouvelle addition. Seulement ce matin, il avait reçu une vingtaine de parents d'élèves dans son bureau qui étaient venus se plaindre du nouveau professeur. C'était une véritable migraine pour le Sandaime qui devait aborder la situation d'une façon diplomatique mais au final, il annula juste tous ses rendez-vous.

À la toute fin de la liste, il y avait le cas de Naruto. En réalité, Hiruzen ne savait quoi penser de lui. Pour l'instant, il avait été un fardeau plus qu'autre chose. Même si Hiruzen l'adorait personnellement — notamment pour son côté excentrique — le Naruto actuel n'était d'aucune utilité pour le Hokage et coûtait d'autant plus cher à superviser. Il y avait toujours au moins l'un de ses meilleurs agents consacré exclusivement à le surveiller mais c'était nécessaire du fait de son statut d'arme vivante.

Une Bête à Queues et particulièrement la plus puissante d'entre toutes était suffisante pour détruire un village caché à elle seule et comme Shikaku l'avait dit, ils manquaient d'informations cruciales la concernant. C'était une épée à double tranchant qui pouvait apporter une destruction terrible sur Konoha si elle n'était pas totalement sous leur contrôle.

De fait, c'était une arme que beaucoup de clans lorgnaient. Hiruzen ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où les clans lui avaient proposé d'adopter l'enfant le jour où ses parents étaient morts. Hurizen avait dû réfuter chaque demande pour des raisons évidentes. Il devait être certain de la loyauté du garçon envers lui et par extension, envers Konoha, loyauté qui ne devait jamais être altérée par des éléments extérieurs — y compris par de potentielles amantes...

Le problème de Naruto était complexe ; beaucoup de civils qui avaient découvert sa véritable nature le haïssaient juste, ne comprenant pas le fait que Naruto était seulement l'hôte et non le démon lui-même. Certains adultes faisaient la même erreur, bien que cela était moins prononcé et la loi interdisant de révéler sa véritable identité sous peine de mort avait été dissuasive, même pour les plus agressifs.

Les talents incroyables de Tigre avaient permis à Hiruzen de retarder de révéler le fait que Naruto était directement sous sa protection, mais Hiruzen avait déjà reçu les rapports de Cacatoès à travers le lien qu'elle avait avec sa sœur jumelle, Ara, que les rumeurs que Naruto soit le fils du Yondaime avaient déjà circulé.

Si même une petite fille comme Sakura, si sa mémoire ne lui faisait défaut, pouvait le déduire par simple association entre son physique et la nature de ses gardiens, il n'y avait pas de doute que n'importe qui pouvait le faire. L'opinion de Tigre était qu'il avait été un idiot de ne pas attendre qu'il soit complètement remis mais les événements actuels ne pouvaient tolérer aucun manquement à la supervision de Naruto.

Pour commencer, beaucoup de clans avaient commencé à essayer de rameuter Naruto à leur côté. Montrer un ANBU directement chargé de sa protection en plein jour avait été un rappel suffisant pour mettre un frein à leurs plans le concernant... pour l'heure actuelle néanmoins. Et Hiruzen avait identifié au moins cinq camps potentiellement intéressés à son encontre, le trio Nara-Amakachi-Yamanaka, le duo Aburame-Inuzuka, les Hyuuga, les Uchiwa et Danzo. Hiruzen ne pouvait se permettre de perdre pied sur ce sujet.

Naruto était sa carte maîtresse, son assurance et aussi son petit-fils adoptif dans un sens. Hiruzen, de fait de sa position, avait dû éloigner sa famille de Konoha, en la cachant en rase campagne du pays du Feu. Le seul qui était resté avait été Asuma Sarutobi car il était déjà un Jounin. Le Hokage ne pouvait tolérer que ses sentiments personnels empiètent sur son devoir.

Et jusqu'à présent, seul Naruto avait été l'exception à la règle.

* * *

Naruto était allongé sur son lit chez lui. Certains élèves comme Shikamaru, Chouji et Ino l'avaient invité à passer le reste de la journée chez eux dans l'enceinte de leur clan mais Naruto avait décliné. Kura lui avait averti de faire attention à ses relations lorsqu'il était avec les enfants de clans car certains d'entre eux avaient les moyens d'entrer dans son esprit et donc de découvrir le secret par là-même qu'il partageait avec elle. Et il n'avait vraiment pas eu le cœur à jouer la comédie pendant une journée entière.

Il regarda sa fille-fantôme qui était encore en train de lire son livre sur le Fuinjutsu. Ses cheveux rouges rebondissaient à chaque fois qu'elle tournait une page, comme un rappel permanent de sa présence à ses côtés. Il voulait la serrer dans ses bras mais il ne pouvait le faire car il avait été instruit d'agir comme si elle n'existait pas.

Elle lui avait révélé qu'il était très dur pour elle de créer une situation où il pouvait librement inter-changer avec elle sans que cela ne se remarque d'un point de vue extérieur. Elle l'avait fait avec lui il y a deux jours pour le récompenser car les circonstances avaient été plus favorables. Cependant, la supervision constante dont ils étaient victimes rendait quasiment impossible l'opération dorénavant. Elle disait qu'elle ne pouvait se focaliser sur rien d'autre lorsqu'elle activait cette capacité.

Mais c'était aussi éprouvant pour lui de ne pouvoir parler, de toucher et d'interagir avec la seule personne avec laquelle il pouvait vraiment être lui-même. Et ceci était d'autant plus difficile quand elle était juste à côté de lui. Parfois, il sentait le souffle de son esprit contre le sien, comme un touché tranquillisant qui l'apaisait. Le discours de Satoshi l'avait toutefois tant troublé qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui se confier.

 _Kura... je peux parler avec toi ?_ pensa-t-il, d'une voix emplie de désespoir.

Elle divertit soudainement son attention de son livre et ses yeux cramoisis se posèrent sur lui. Elle soupira, referma le bouquin et s'assit face à lui.

— Attends une seconde, ordonna-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Naruto sentit quelque chose changer très profondément en lui, comme une horloge qui aurait vu ses aiguilles tourner. Elle ouvrit enfin ses magnifiques yeux face à lui et lui sourit brillamment.

— Nous pouvons désormais discuter librement.

Et au moment où elle annonça ce fait, Naruto se jeta sur elle, la poussant sur le lit. Il était dessus, ses bras encadrant son petit corps complètement. Elle était au piège, entièrement sous son contrôle.

— Maintenant que j'ai toute ton attention, tu ne peux plus t'échapper.

Mais elle lui rétorqua par un fin sourire.

— Oh ? Et tu penses avoir le dessus sur moi ?

Soudainement, il y eut un changement étrange dans son champ de vision, comme si le monde s'était complètement renversé en un instant. Elle était au-dessus de lui et lui en dessous. Le sourire en coin de la fille s'élargit encore.

— Je crois que je préfère cette position, avoua-t-elle malicieusement.

Naruto essaya de se lever, mais les mains de la fille bloquaient complètement ses bras, l'empêchant de prendre une position assise tandis qu'elle était à quatre pattes, le circonvenant de part et d'autre du lit.

— Tu es un mauvais garçon, Naruto, s'esclaffa-t-elle. Et maintenant, comment devrais-je te punir ? Je me le demande...

— C'est pas juste quand tu utilises tes pouvoirs comme ça ! se plaignit-il.

Et elle répliqua sur un rire moqueur :

— Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je jouais à armes égales, mon garçon.

Elle se mit alors à le chatouiller férocement. Il rigola jusqu'à s'en perdre les poumons.

— Je me rends, je me rends ! Par pitié ! supplia-t-il entre deux hoquets, mais le sourire de la fille était démoniaque.

— Tu apprendras à ne pas te jeter sur moi comme ça. Et puis seule moi suis autorisée à me jeter sur toi de cette manière, personne d'autre, pas même cette femme que tu appelles Madame Oiseau.

Il la regarda incrédule.

— Quoi, ne me dis pas que tu es jalouse d'elle ?

À son étonnement, elle lui rit au nez.

— Bien sûr que non, elle ne sait rien de toi et je connais _tous_ tes petits secrets.

Il commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter qu'elle en sache _autant_. Il la vit alors reprendre une mine sérieuse lorsqu'elle le laissa se rasseoir.

— De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? requit-elle en rangeant ses cheveux derrière elle.

— Je voudrais connaître ton opinion sur ces Jeux de Guerre et ce que tu penses de cet homme, Satoshi Uchiwa, révéla-t-il.

Elle prit une moue pensive face à son regard intense en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

— Je pense qu'ils sont réellement intéressants. C'était vraiment une réaction intelligente de la part de Konoha, même si elle n'a pas été approuvée à l'unanimité. Je ne l'aurais pas présenté de la manière dont le Uchiwa l'a fait, mais je ne sais vraiment pas comment cet homme calcule, pas que j'en ai quelque chose à faire de toute façon, avoua-t-elle en haussant les épaules puis rajouta ; et contrairement à ce que tu penses, cela ne nous concerne pas tant que ça.

— Vraiment ? Tu veux dire que nous ne participerons pas à ces jeux ? requit-il un peu étonné de son ressenti.

Mais il la vit hocher la tête assez vite.

— Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je signifiais que ces Jeux de Guerre ne sont pas essentiels à notre développement. Ce dont nous avons besoin c'est de la connaissance et ce que ces jeux nous apporteraient, c'est de l'expérience. C'est utile mais pas aussi indispensable de mon point de vue que la connaissance. Ce qui pourrait être vraiment intéressant, ce serait de former des alliances avec les autres élèves et par leur intermédiaire les autres clans mais à part ça, les Jeux de Guerres n'ont pas grand intérêt. Franchement, si je pouvais choisir, je préférerais cent fois mieux que tu recrutes un mentor en Genjutsu ou en Fuinjutsu.

Naruto pencha son regard sur le côté.

— Pourquoi ? Je te vois lire ce livre tous les jours. Tu n'es pas censée être une experte déjà ?

Elle en rit à cœur joie.

— Si tu penses que lire un livre ou deux est suffisant pour être expert dans un domaine, tu te trompes lourdement Naruto. Je me considère intelligente mais moi-même j'ai des difficultés à comprendre les notions abstraites qui sont dans les livres de Fuinjutsu et les livres de tes étagères ne couvrent que la base. De plus, il me parait évident que c'est un art qui requiert de la pratique et comme c'est un art dangereux, je refuse de risquer nos vies communes autant que je veuille apprendre cet art. Je considère qu'à mon train actuel, il me faudrait des décennies, voir des siècles pour vraiment maîtriser le Fuinjutsu comme je l'entends et nous n'avons pas des décennies. Il me manque l'intuition de piocher ce qui est réellement important dans la masse conséquente d'informations que j'absorbe. Et je ne me suis même pas encore attaquée au livre sur le Genjutsu, mais je peux te dire avec assurance que ce sera probablement la même chose. Pour toutes ces raisons, un spécialiste en Fuinjutsu et en Genjutsu qui serait d'accord pour nous les enseigner serait un atout indéniable. Et ce serait encore mieux si on avait plus de livres sur ces sujets, ça serait juste la cerise sur le gâteau, finit-elle dans un rire.

Naruto la trouvait absolument charmante lorsqu'elle paraissait passionnée à propos d'un sujet.

— Et pourquoi pas le Taijutsu ou du Ninjutsu ? demanda Naruto, comme c'était aussi des notions enseignées à l'Académie.

— Bonne question, bien que de mon point de vue, la réponse est évidente. Mais je pense que tu as besoin d'un rappel, car j'ai le sentiment que tu as tendance à oublier qui je suis.

Soudainement, neuf queues en fourrure apparurent du bas de son dos, des queues qui étaient chacune au moins aussi grandes qu'elle. Elles l'enveloppèrent dans un voile, où seuls ses yeux rouges envoûteurs et ses bras ressortirent. Elle porta alors une main sur sa poitrine et proclama fièrement :

— Je suis le Kyuubi, la plus puissante et la plus enviée créature de ce monde. Un seul mouvement de mes queues peut faire effondrer des montagnes ou causer des tsunamis. Mon surnom est synonyme de destruction et de désastre. En une seconde, je peux raser de la carte un village caché. Mon pouvoir est sans limite et ceux qui ont osé me défier ont tous payé le prix de leur vie. Pour répondre à ton autre question, je peux amplifier tes capacités corporelles au point que tu puisses traverser le monde en un jour sans ressentir le moindre signe de fatigue et tu peux cracher mon feu ainsi qu'utiliser mes pouvoirs terrifiants tant que je le permets. Avec mon pouvoir qui amplifie tes sens, ta vitesse et ta force peuvent être aisément équivalentes à un niveau de haut Chuunin ou de bas jounin.

— Mais... est-ce assez ? Je veux dire, si je m'entraîne, ne serais-je pas plus fort et plus rapide ?

Et la fille eut encore un petit rire.

— Bien sûr que tu peux être plus rapide et plus fort mais pour ça, tu devras ne pas négliger ton entraînement physique mais ce n'est qu'un objectif secondaire pour nous. Tu t'amélioras en grandissant de toute façon et tant que tu conserves un rythme de vie sain, je ne suis pas vraiment inquiète à ce propos. Le Ninjutsu est un art intéressant mais pas vraiment vital pour nous. Mes pouvoirs seuls combinés à tes formidables réserves de chakra nous permettent déjà d'écraser tout sur notre passage. Et cependant, le Genjutsu et le Fuinjutsu sont deux choses bien différentes. Être capable de contrôler l'esprit d'individus et la manière dont ils perçoivent leur environnement est indéniablement redoutable. Le Fuinjutsu est un art… qui permet virtuellement de tout faire, mais cela demande du temps, beaucoup de temps et de préparation. Si terrifiant dans son utilité mais aussi tellement cher en termes de ressources que nous devons allouer pour le faire fonctionner.

Elle quitta alors le lit et se mit à marcher dans la pièce. Naruto se leva aussi bien entendu, mais quand il le fit, elle se retourna vers lui avec le sourire le plus triste qu'il n'ait jamais vu de sa part.

— Naruto, cela m'a demandé des siècles pour réaliser les raisons pour lesquelles les humains ont été capables de me réduire à mon état actuel. Comment se fait-ce qu'une créature immortelle et aussi puissante que moi ait pu être réduite en esclavage par des êtres inférieurs, tant en intelligence qu'en pouvoir ? Je me suis finalement rendu compte que c'était parce que j'étais faillible. Depuis le début, j'étais imparfaite Naruto. Ces angles morts sont la raison de mon emprisonnement, ainsi que celui de toute mon espèce. Il me manque la connaissance... J'ai tout le pouvoir que je veux à ma disposition mais il me manque la connaissance pour l'utiliser à la perfection.

— Et c'est pour cela que tu as été scellée en moi ?

Elle acquiesça puis soupira alors. Naruto eut l'impression qu'elle le regarda avec une compassion et une tristesse, une infinie tristesse.

— Naruto, j'ai une information importante, extrêmement _importante_ à te confier. Je veux que tu restes calme autant que tu le peux. Cette information est si importante qu'elle risque de changer à jamais notre relation et sans nul doute à jamais la manière dont tu entrevois ton monde. J'ai gardé cette information pour moi jusqu'à maintenant car je ne savais pas comment tu aurais réagi si je te l'avais dit avant. J'avais des doutes sur la véracité de cette information mais les maigres connaissances que j'ai acquises en Fuinjutsu m'ont permis d'en affirmer son authenticité. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle tu seras mon dernier hôte, Naruto. Es-tu prêt à entendre cette vérité, Naruto ? Je ne veux pas te forcer en quoi que ce soit.

Naruto rigola alors qu'il haussa les épaules.

— Après tout le suspens que tu m'as donné, tu crois vraiment que je peux reculer avec un simple _non, je m'en moque_ ?

Kura acquiesça avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Son visage se figea lorsqu'elle affirma enfin d'une voix impassible :

— Naruto, il n'y aucun sceau qui me retienne emprisonnée à l'intérieur de toi.

* * *

« Naruto, il n'y aucun sceau qui me retienne emprisonnée à l'intérieur de toi. Naruto, il n'y aucun sceau qui me retienne emprisonnée à l'intérieur de toi. Naruto, il n'y aucun sceau qui me retienne emprisonnée à l'intérieur de toi. »

Cette phrase se répéta sans cesse dans son esprit, telle une musique qu'une personne aurait oublié de couper et qui aurait perduré durant son sommeil. Naruto réalisa alors toutes les implications de cette information. Elle signifiait... tellement de choses qu'il ne voulait considérer, qu'il ne pouvait même considérer... C'était le même genre d'informations lorsqu'un médecin venait vous voir pour vous annoncer que vous aviez une maladie incurable qui pouvait vous tuer à tout instant et qu'aucun remède n'avait encore été découvert. Ce genre d'informations qui terrifierait n'importe quel être avec la moindre envie de vivre.

— Tu-alors-pourquoi-comment-quoi ? voulut-il demander mais il y avait tellement de possibilités, tellement de questions à l'intérieur de lui qu'il ne sut par où commencer.

Il vit son sourire amer, son visage déconfis ainsi que ses yeux qui brillaient d'une étrange lueur. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en hochant la tête. Naruto quant à lui ne savait que dire, ni que faire, ni même quoi penser. Il ne se rendit pas compte que son corps tremblait, vacillait, sans s'arrêter et sans discontinuer...

Et alors, son esprit se mit à ressasser spontanément toutes les discussions qui s'étaient déroulées entre eux :

« Je suis le Kyuubi, la plus puissante et la plus enviée créature de ce monde. »

« J'ai tout le pouvoir que je veux à ma disposition mais il me manque la connaissance pour l'utiliser à la perfection. »

« Moi-même j'ai des difficultés à comprendre les notions abstraites qui sont dans les livres de Fuinjutsu »

« Pour toutes ces raisons, un spécialiste en Fuinjutsu et en Genjutsu qui serait d'accord pour nous les enseigner serait un atout incroyable. »

« Il semblerait que je ne puisse contrôler ton corps sans afficher des éléments... relatifs à mon essence... »

« C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle tu seras mon dernier hôte, Naruto. »

Comme des pièces de puzzles qui s'assemblaient pour former un tableau plus grand, telles des briques qui participaient aux fondations d'une maison. À la façon de petits coups de pinceaux qui ensemble réalisaient un chef d'oeuvre, les idées rentrèrent, s'accumulèrent dans son esprit et il réalisa enfin l'envers du décor derrière les stratagèmes de Kura. Il prit aussi conscience que son grand-père savait probablement qu'elle était à l'intérieur de lui et même plus encore. Il se douta que son grand-père avait participé de près ou de loin au processus de formation du sceau et au fait qu'il avait un démon à l'intérieur de son ventre.

 **Ce que Kura voulait cacher en réalité** , ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle soit à l'intérieur de lui parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir, **mais le fait qu'elle soit à l'intérieur de lui parce qu'elle ne voulait pas sortir.**

Il devina pourquoi les gens le détestaient depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvenait. Il commença à réaliser jusqu'à récemment pourquoi il était toujours suivi par un ANBU et pourquoi les gens s'étaient approchés de lui avec intérêt. Il saisissait également pourquoi son grand-père le visitait toujours en secret. Il réalisa aussi que depuis qu'il était tout petit, il avait probablement dû toujours être suivi par un ANBU de son grand-père. Il prit enfin pleinement ampleur de son statut d'arme vivante. **Et par-dessus tout, il réalisa qu'il n'avait à présent plus aucune valeur désormais que Kura pouvait sortir quand elle voulait.**

Il soupçonna que le moment où elle retrouverait sa liberté signerait l'heure de sa mort. Il conclut que si ce secret venait à être révélé, sa propre vie serait instantanément concédée. Et il estima alors qu'il n'avait jamais posé les bonnes questions aux bonnes personnes.

Il avait perdu huit ans de sa vie en ne faisant rien, en n'apprenant rien.

Il rumina le fait qu'il avait été mort depuis sa naissance.

Désormais, Naruto comprit complètement ce qu'elle voulait dire, quand Kura lui disait qu'il devait **mentir** pour survivre. Le simple fait qu'il ait été vivant depuis le début n'avait été qu'un énorme **mensonge**. Et pour continuer à vivre, il devrait continuer à **mentir** jusqu'au jour où il rendrait son dernier soupir.

Il eut soudain des vertiges, puis un malaise, comme si quelqu'un lui avait tapé sur la tête avec un marteau une fois, plusieurs fois, successivement, séquentiellement, simultanément.

Il voulait dire quelque chose, mais c'était comme si ce quelque chose était coincé dans sa gorge. Ses larmes scintillaient dans le coin de ses yeux. La fille aux cheveux rouges, munie de ses neuf queues remplies de poils, le contemplait avec une tristesse, qui ne pouvait être retransmise avec de simples mots.

Depuis le début, sa vie entière n'avait été qu'un immense gâchis.

— Pourquoi... pourquoi... Pourquoi suis-je encore vivant ? Pourquoi est-ce que je respire encore ? Quel est l'intérêt ? Quel est mon but dans cette _vie_ ? Et pourquoi ce monde est-il, si putain d'injuste ! hurla Naruto sur les derniers mots, tandis que ses larmes coulèrent enfin.

Kura pleura alors qu'elle expliqua à son tour :

— Lorsque le Yondaime tenta de me sceller, il n'eut pas le temps de le faire complètement et en conséquence, le sceau qui est supposé me garder en toi est imparfait. C'est pour cela qu'il m'a été si facile de prendre contact avec toi, de modifier le sceau, de prendre le contrôle de ton corps, de modifier ta perception de la réalité et plein d'autres choses qu'il ne serait utile de te révéler ici. Je suis désolée d'avouer que... le Yondaime ait sacrifié sa vie pour rien. Et tu veux savoir la chose la plus stupide ? Pendant les six premières années où j'étais à l'intérieur de toi, j'ai crié contre mon destin, contre le monde, contre l'humanité. Mais c'était qu'enfin j'eus réalisé depuis le début, j'aurais pu m'échapper comme je le voulais. Je me suis vraiment sentie idiote. C'est bête hein ? On n'a connaissance d'une chose que lorsque celle-ci se trouve juste en face de notre nez. Je me sens si pathétique.

Naruto hocha la tête, ne voulant en entendre davantage.

— Je... je.. merde. Merde. Merde. MERDE ! MERDE ! MERDE ! MERDE ! hurla Naruto de toutes ses forces alors qu'il frappait ses jambes de ses poings sans cesse, ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes qui coulaient telle une rivière infinie.

— Je suis désolée Naruto. Je ne le voulais pas, crois-moi.

— Je sais, merde ! Je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute ! Je sais que tu n'es qu'une victime comme moi ! Je sais que tu souhaitais juste retrouver ta liberté ! Je sais que tu n'es pas la chose démoniaque dont tout le monde parle ! Je le sais que trop bien. Je...

Et elle le serra enfin dans ses bras, très proche, l'embrassant une fois, plusieurs fois. Il retourna le baiser le même nombre de fois. Cela n'avait rien avoir avec le premier qu'ils avaient partagé. Le premier avait été intense en passion, ceux-ci étaient intenses dans la tristesse et la solitude qu'ils partageaient.

Mais ils n'étaient plus seuls désormais. Ils étaient deux, ensemble, unis, similaires à un seul et même esprit.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux, il remarqua qu'elle ouvrit également les siens, comme s'il faisait face à son reflet. Et ses yeux lui paraissaient encore plus magnifiques désormais qu'il en saisissait tout le mystère.

Ils allèrent vers le lit, se tenant l'un et l'autre très proche. Leurs larmes continuaient de couler...

Et après un temps, un très long moment, lorsque le crépuscule était déjà tombé sur Konoha, Kura révéla enfin :

« Naruto, la raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas sortie, je vais te la révéler maintenant :

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que je veux pour nous deux et entre toutes ces choses, je veux que l'on devienne plus forts, plus rapides et plus intelligents et ce, le plus rapidement possible. Je veux que l'on devienne invincibles. Tous mes plans culminent vers ces objectifs. Il y a plusieurs moyens d'évaluer la force d'une personne. Le premier est le pouvoir, mais nous avons le pouvoir. Le deuxième est la connaissance, ce que ne nous avons pas encore. Le troisième est l'influence, quelque chose que nous n'avons point du tout et qui est le plus dur à obtenir et à conserver.

« Avec le pouvoir, tu peux forcer les gens à faire ce que tu veux, mais tu ne puis les forcer de le faire de manière efficace. Avec de la connaissance, tu peux forcer les gens à faire ce que tu veux mais aussi de manière parfaite. Avec de l'influence, tu peux non seulement obliger les gens à faire ce que tu veux, de manière parfaite, mais aussi de différentes façons que tu n'aurais pas soupçonnées au premier abord.

« Mais comme je l'ai dit, pour obtenir toutes ces choses, nous devons faire des compromis. Pour faire en sorte que les gens nous donnent ces choses gratuitement, nous devons leur offrir ce qu'ils veulent en retour. Et c'est pourquoi je t'ai appris comment mentir. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas pris le contrôle de ton corps. Parce que tu m'es inestimable Naruto et ce depuis que je connais la vérité sur le sceau, car je sais que je n'aurai plus jamais d'autres hôtes comme toi. Et c'est pourquoi **je ne t'ai pas tué** en supprimant ta volonté et en prenant le contrôle de ton corps, car les êtres humains m'auraient juste jeté dans une autre prison et cette fois, je n'aurai pas été capable d'en venir au même compromis que celui que j'ai actuellement avec toi.

« Pour moi, tu es un investissement Naruto, un investissement unique en son genre. J'ai attendu deux ans depuis que je connais la vérité pour attendre le bon moment pour te contacter. En réalité Naruto, la nuit où tu t'es fait attaquer il y a six jours, tes agresseurs ne t'ont même pas touché une seule fois. Tout ce que tu as ressenti était un Genjutsu, probablement à l'initiative de Tigre. Bien sûr, j'aurai pu le dissiper, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'avais besoin de ton traumatisme Naruto. J'avais besoin de ce défaut dans ta psyché afin de me rapprocher de toi, pour que j'apparaisse comme ton unique chance, comme ta seule amie, comme la dernière personne qui t'est chère. Tout ce que je t'ai fait traverser, le fait que je t'ai forcé à me choisir face à l'alternative de ton grand-père, tout cela était dans l'unique but que je puisse te révéler cette vérité et que tu me choisisses enfin, en dehors de toutes les autres options. C'est le seul et unique plan que j'ai réalisé depuis que j'ai découvert la vérité sur toi et sur nous. »

Et désormais, le puzzle était complet. Pour Naruto, tout faisait parfaitement sens, absolument tout. La raison pour laquelle elle agissait de cette manière et pourquoi tout le monde se comportait ainsi envers lui. Il comprit pourquoi elle lui avait menti sur tout jusqu'à maintenant. Il comprit que tout ce qu'il avait vécu, tout ce qu'il avait traversé n'avait été qu'un autre de ses jeux, dont elle avait préparé toutes les pièces durant deux longues années.

Mais il lui sourit, à elle. C'était un sourire sincère et non le sourire d'une personne s'étant faite manipuler mais quelqu'un qui avait été heureux d'avoir été manipulé pour son bien.

Voyant ceci, Kura requit alors :

« Sais-tu ce qu'est le Dilemme du Prisonnier, Naruto ? »

Il hocha la tête négativement. Le sourire qu'elle lui montra afficha alors toutes ses dents. Elle paraissait extatique.

« C'est en vérité un problème assez amusant en économie sous une branche particulière qui s'appelle la théorie des jeux. L'idée est basée sur l'idée de deux prisonniers soumis à un problème :

« Ils sont tous deux confrontés aux Forces de l'Ordre, qui les mettent dans deux cellules séparées en tout sens, rendant impossible la communication entre eux. Les Forces de l'Ordre leur soumettent alors un ultimatum : si jamais ils révèlent que l'autre criminel est coupable, ils sont libres, sinon ils vont en prison pour un bout de temps. Le système est construit de telle manière à que si aucun des criminels admet que l'autre est coupable, les deux obtiennent une grande réduction sur leur peine de prison, mais si les deux s'accusent, ils obtiennent alors une peine de prison assez conséquente.

« Je pense que cela représente assez bien notre situation, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le garçon acquiesça. Il comprenait la problématique sous-jacente qui les concernait. S'il révélait que Kura voulait se cacher à l'intérieur de lui pour la raison qu'elle avait évoquée, il aurait probablement une chance de survivre (pas certaine mais existante) pour obtenir un sceau plus efficace afin de restreindre le Démon Renard à neuf queues, mais à la fin, cela détruirait juste les liens qu'il avait construits avec elle. Elle lui avait déjà exposé pourquoi elle n'avait aucun intérêt à prendre contrôle de son corps et qu'elle préférait largement qu'il demeure en vie pour ses plans. S'ils coopéraient tous les deux, ils auraient juste à souffrir quelques années à devoir mentir à tous, mais au final, ils seraient libres et Naruto ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si Kura et lui étaient en guerre l'un contre l'autre. C'était juste quelque chose d'inimaginable pour lui.

Voyant qu'il comprenait, elle l'embrassa encore.

« Oui Naruto. Le Dilemme du Prisonnier est construit selon un paradigme qui force obligatoirement les criminels à accuser leurs pairs. Si tu bâtis cette théorie sous un modèle mathématique où tu étends le temps à une décennie, à un siècle ou à un millénaire, tu te rendras compte que le plus tôt les prisonniers révèlent que l'autre est coupable, plus tôt ils seront libres, si bien qu'ils ont tout intérêt à trahir leur partenaire dès le premier jour. Mais je pense que nous sommes bien plus forts qu'une simple théorie Naruto. Je pense que nous pouvons dépasser ce stupide Dilemme du Prisonnier, je suis persuadée que nous sommes plus forts que tout en ce monde et qu'ensemble, nous pouvons être invincibles ! »

C'était un message d'espoir, un message qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible avant qu'elle le dise juste en face de lui.

Elle lui donna un but. Elle lui accorda sa confiance. Mais par-dessus tout, elle lui retourna sa vie.

Les yeux rouges de la fille s'étrécirent malicieusement dans sa direction.

— Alors Naruto, veux-tu être mon partenaire de crimes ?

Naruto prit sa main, dans une manière où il signifiait qu'il ne voudrait jamais la laisser partir.

— Oui Kura, je suis ton criminel comme tu es ma criminelle. Je suis ton geôlier comme tu es ma geôlière. Nous sommes deux, mais nous ne formons qu'un. Et je t'aime, déclara-t-il enfin, sans hésitation.

Ce fut peut-être la première fois que Naruto vit Kurama rougir. Comment pouvait-elle, elle qui était si audacieuse et si confiante, rougir ?

— Je ne sais pas si je peux dire ça, considérant que je suis une démone formée juste par du chakra, mais je pense que mes sentiments envers toi sont très proches de ce que je pourrais appeler de l'amour. Donc oui, Naruto, je t'aime aussi.

C'était un amour qui était né de leurs circonstances uniques, un amour né à l'intérieur d'une prison, leur prison, mais c'était un amour auquel ils ne renonceraient jamais.

Naruto eut un sourire en coin.

— As-tu autre chose à me révéler Kura, avant que l'on revienne à la réalité ? Je ne sais pas, après tout ce que tu viens de me révéler, je m'attends même à ce que tu me dises que d'ici dix ans, la fin du monde et de l'univers tel que nous connaissons arrivera.

Kura se mit à rire.

— Non, je suis peut-être forte mais je ne suis pas omnipotente. Laissons voir ce que le futur nous réserve, Naruto.

Et ils se tinrent ensemble, le garçon aux cheveux blonds avec des cicatrices en forme de vibrisses sur son visage et un sceau imparfait sur son ventre et la fille aux cheveux rouges munies de neuf queues en fourrure de la même couleur, fille qui était en réalité un Renard fait de chakra. La Nuit tombait, mais ils s'en moquaient vu qu'ils étaient les Créatures de la Nuit. Et ils savaient qu'après la nuit, le soleil reviendrait dans toute sa gloire et qu'ils seraient enfin libres.

Oui, ensemble, ils feraient face à tous les défis qui croiseraient leur chemin.

Afin qu'ils soient enfin libres.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 ** _Naruto, je t'aime_**


	8. Réflexion, partie 3

**Réflexion, partie 3**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Naruto regarda la fille aux cheveux rouges qui était debout au centre de la pièce. Les bras croisés, il la contempla respirer profondément avant qu'elle n'ouvra ses yeux cramoisis dans sa direction.

— Pourquoi as-tu choisi ce vêtement en particulier ? demanda-t-il enfin.

C'était une question qu'il voulait lui poser depuis la première fois qu'elle était apparue face à lui sous cette forme.

Elle lui sourit.

— Un vêtement ample d'un noir uniforme est plus facile pour moi à représenter à tes yeux. Et puis sinon, je serai obligée de marcher nue partout où j'irai et je ne pense pas que cela soit approprié pour un enfant de ton âge d'être habitué à voir le corps des membres du sexe opposé, soupira-t-elle avant de poursuivre. Alors Naruto, es-tu prêt ? Tu es actuellement dans la cuisine en train de cuire des nouilles. Dès que je te relâcherai de ce monde éphémère, tu seras positionné juste en face du robinet de ton évier.

Il acquiesça. Il savait que ce qu'il voyait maintenant n'était pas la réalité, mais savoir au fond de lui les raisons de pourquoi sa perception de la réalité avait été altérée rendait toute l'affaire encore plus confuse. En revanche, un fait se porta à son attention ; pourrait-il continuer à la voir comme avant dans la réalité ?

Il la vit soudainement le toiser mortellement sérieuse :

— Fais attention à ne pas tomber, tu seras probablement désorienté le temps que ton cerveau s'ajuste à la nouvelle situation. Essaye de ne pas réagir trop brusquement, lui conseilla-t-elle avant de sourire. Comme tu t'en doutes Naruto, je ne serai plus capable d'apparaître devant toi dans la forme fantomatique que j'arborais dans la réalité, désormais que tu as connaissance du fait que ce n'est qu'une illusion. Je ne peux faire croire à ton esprit que je suis là, alors que je ne le suis pas. Je serai toujours capable de te communiquer des informations par la pensée mais c'est tout. Le seul moment où tu pourras me voir sera à l'intérieur de ce monde, si bien que nous ne nous reverrons pas avant demain soir.

Il acquiesça encore. Il savait qu'il partageait un moment exceptionnellement intime avec elle. Il profitait de chaque minute, de chaque seconde où il pouvait encore la voir. Il sentait son odeur naturelle — celle des Forêts du Nord, des aiguilles de pins et des bois fourrés — s'élever dans l'air. Sa voix cristalline, son mélodieux rire qui sortait de ses lèvres à chaque fois qu'elle lui lançait une pique. Ses longs cheveux cuivrés et ses yeux cramoisis qui montraient une teinte dorée lorsqu'elle était heureuse. Son nez fin, ses délicieuses lèvres, sa peau de pêche, son petit corps et ses bras fins complètement recouverts par les manches noirs de son pull. Tout était parfait chez elle.

Alors elle s'approcha vers lui, se tenant juste à portée. Elle tint sa tête entre ses mains et leva les yeux vers lui, étant donné qu'elle était un peu plus petite que lui, leur menton se touchant quasiment l'un l'autre. Tout ce qui provenait d'elle était si exaltant et il savait qu'elle le faisait exprès afin qu'il ressente tout en amplifié. Mais même si ce n'était qu'une illusion, mais si elle n'était en réalité qu'un renard géant, qu'elle n'était pas humaine, qu'elle n'était qu'un être immortel composé d'énergie pure, il lui était inconcevable de penser qu'elle pouvait être autre chose que celle qui apparaissait en face de lui. La perfection avait bien un nom, mais ce n'était pas un nom qu'il pouvait prononcer désormais. Tenter de prononcer son nom aurait brisé cette merveilleuse désillusion qu'il l'avait autorisée à l'envelopper si chaleureusement _—_ et il détestait ça. Il savait qu'il devait la laisser partir et qu'il ne pourrait pas la retenir pour toujours.

 _—_ Au revoir Naruto et à bientôt, murmura-t-elle alors que ses lèvres se joignirent aux siennes.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, elle se fondit en une lumière dorée. Sa peau semblait se désagréger peu à peu tandis que ses cheveux s'enveloppèrent sous le vent chaud les entourant, provoquant l'univers entier de disparaître pour être remplacé par un autre. Naruto eut l'impression de passer à travers un diaphragme contigu, où l'univers entier se ployait, se divisait, telle une toile qui se déchirait. Le véritable monde apparut enfin devant ses yeux, un monde morne, où la lumière était peu présente et où _elle_ n'était plus. Le contact chaleureux de son corps, de son odeur et son doux regard s'étaient envolés, pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Une sensation désagréable le submergeait tel un raz-de-marée mais il se tint fixe, immobile, les yeux clos, attendant que ces sensations désagréables s'en aillent enfin. Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux, une larme coula de sa joue et il la nettoya avec sa poignée tandis qu'il feignit de bailler. L'eau continuait de couler en dehors du robinet, qu'il referma alors. Il alla à sa table et mangea ses nouilles. La texture sans saveur qui rentra dans sa bouche lui donna envie de vomir mais il se força quand même à manger car il savait qu'il aurait besoin de forces.

Il savait qu'il devrait devenir plus fort et il ne pouvait plus se permettre de perdre davantage de temps. Il savait qu'il était une pièce importante du plateau. Lui qui n'avait été qu'un pion ignorant jusque-là réalisa pleinement le jeu qui se déroulait au-dessus de sa tête et sa reine blanche était fatiguée de se battre toute seule face aux ténèbres. Mais elle n'était plus seule. Il la soutiendrait, non, il la porterait même de telle façon qu'elle ne se retrouve plus dans une situation où elle aurait à concéder son identité.

Sa résolution était son serment. Sa loyauté lui était exclusivement destinée.

* * *

Sasuke prenait son petit déjeuner comme d'habitude avec ses parents ce matin. Sa mère cuisinait et son père lisait le journal, comme n'importe quelle bonne famille Uchiwa devait l'être. Fugaku Uchiwa, était la quintessence même des traditions et il s'attendait à ce que ses fils suivent son modèle. Dès son plus jeune âge, Sasuke avait régulièrement reçu la morale comme quoi le clan Uchiwa était le plus grand et le plus craint de Konoha et qu'il appartenait au clan le plus connu du monde. Sasuke était en deuxième position dans la ligne d'héritage et c'est pourquoi ce fut sa mère qui s'occupa de toute son éducation, de l'enseignement des mathématiques aux arts martiaux. Elle le berçait tous les soirs pour l'aider à s'endormir puisqu'il était son gros bébé à elle.

Pour cette raison, alors que Sasuke adorait sa mère, il était toujours effrayé par son père, qui n'avait jamais dit un compliment à son propos, ni lui avait réprimandé quoi que ce soit par ailleurs. C'était comme s'il n'existait pas à ses yeux. Le premier héritier, son grand frère Itachi Uchiwa quant à lui l'aimait presque autant que ne l'aimait sa mère. Le gentil Itachi, le grand Itachi, le parfait Itachi... Sasuke avait été élevé pour révérer son grand-frère comme un demi-dieu.

Itachi était entré à l'Académie à l'âge de sept ans et en était ressorti à l'âge de huit ans. Il avait activé son Sharigan en protégeant le Daïmyo du Feu à neuf ans seulement, où il tua son premier homme et à dix ans, il passa les examens Chuunin sans même avoir d'équipiers pour rentrer un an plus tard dans les forces spéciales de Konoha, les ANBU. Il n'y avait pas un seul membre du clan qui ne connaissait pas Itachi et il n'y avait pas un seul membre du clan qui ne l'admirait pas. Même si Fugaku ne le montrait jamais officiellement, Sasuke l'entendait rire joyeusement devant le rapport que faisait Itachi et ce, jusqu'à très tard durant la nuit.

Mais Sasuke n'était pas jaloux. Il aimait tendrement son grand frère. Il voulait tant captiver son attention et que celui-ci le reconnaisse à sa juste valeur. Si Sasuke était digne aux yeux de son frère, il se considérerait complètement satisfait, parce qu'il savait que son père ne serait jamais du genre à lui témoigner ce type d'attention. Il était persuadé qu'il resterait toujours l'ombre de son frère et qu'il existait seulement pour le servir et le supporter.

Ce matin, lorsque Sasuke prit son petit déjeuner, son père sembla finalement remarquer sa présence, pour la première fois depuis des années :

— J'ai entendu de ta mère que cela faisait un mois que tu étais rentré à l'académie.

Quand Fugaku parlait, seule la personne à qui il s'adressait était autorisée à répondre. Son regard sévère soupesa sur son fils, causant celui-ci d'avachir ses épaules sous la colossale pression.

— Oui père, en effet, rétorqua Sasuke d'un ton humble.

Fugaku croisa les bras tandis qu'il buvait sa tasse de café.

— Et es-tu le meilleur élève de ta classe ?

Toute autre réponse qu'affirmative n'était pas permise.

— Oui père, j'ai les meilleures notes en cours de survie, en cours d'espionnage, en cours de canalisation de chakra, en cours d'histoire, en cours d'investigation et en cours de Taijutsu.

Même si ce n'était techniquement pas vrai en histoire et en investigations, comme Sakura et Ino avait obtenu un 100 à leur test respectif, il n'avait techniquement pas tort non plus car il avait obtenu le score maximum à tous ses tests. Mais ceci n'impressionna pas du tout son père, qui continuait de le regarder impassible. Moins que cela aurait juste été navrant de sa part.

— Itachi est sorti de l'Académie en un an. Mais tu n'es pas Itachi...

Sasuke tenta de ne pas pleurer. Sa mère le regardait très triste, mais ne pouvait intervenir. Les traditions étaient les traditions.

Mais à la surprise de tout monde, son père lui sourit :

— Malgré ça, tu restes un bon fils, Sasuke. Merci pour ton rapport, conclut Fugaku en pliant le journal et en le jetant dans la poubelle à côté de lui.

Cette phrase seule fit battre la chamade au cœur de Sasuke. Il fit du mieux qu'il put pour ne pas sourire car cela aurait pu être vu comme de l'impertinence. Fugaku déposa sa tasse de café sur la table basse.

— Sasuke, connais-tu tous les élèves de ta classe ? requit Fugaku subitement.

Cette question était vraiment étrange dans le sens où ce n'était clairement pas quelque chose auquel Sasuke s'était préparé avant l'entretien, si bien qu'il hocha juste la tête. Son père le scruta d'un air sévère.

— Hmm... Il est important Sasuke de connaître les enfants provenant des autres clans, surtout quand ils sont les héritiers de leurs clans respectifs.

Mikoto regarda un peu surprise son mari. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il pensait sérieusement à un mariage arrangé avec une personne extérieure.

— Oui, père ? demanda Sasuke, sans saisir ce que son père voulait sous-entendre.

— Pour la première fois, Sasuke, je t'autorise à être ami avec un élève de ta classe.

Les yeux de Mikoto s'élargirent en grand. Sasuke acquiesça, comprenant la situation. Il se baissa très bas devant son père.

— À quelle héritière voulez-vous que je fasse la cour, père ?

Fugaku se mit à rire bruyamment, un rire qui lui ressemblait très peu et qui laissa son fils et sa femme complètement désarçonnés.

— Vraiment Sasuke, tu penses vraiment que je te vendrais pour si peu ? Non, même si tu n'es pas Itachi, tu restes mon fils. Si je devais te donner à quelqu'un, cette fille devrait au moins être une princesse ou une reine de son pays. Moins que cela apporterait juste la honte sur notre famille.

Si Sasuke était fier de l'aveu de son père à son encontre, il se sentait aussi très stupide de ne pas avoir pu déduire sa pensée

— Tu ne vois vraiment pas de qui je veux parler fils ?

Fugaku le regarda, avec une mine inquisitrice. Mais Sasuke n'avait vraiment aucune idée de qui il voulait parler. Son père fronça les sourcils.

— Fils, si tu es destiné à devenir l'ombre d'Itachi, tu devrais au moins faire attention à ce qui se dit autour de toi. Le gamin avec qui je t'autorise à faire amitié est Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke eut la bouche pendue devant ces révélations. Il secoua rapidement sa tête pour camoufler sa surprise. L'orphelin impertinent avec la combinaison orange ? Le stupide blond aux yeux bleus qui finissait dernier à tous les tests ?

Voyant son expression désœuvrée, son père acquiesça juste.

— Actuellement, je comprends ton étonnement, fils. Je ne m'étais jamais attendu à que ce garçon prenne autant d'importance et soit digne de notre attention, mais il m'est arrivé hier une information très intéressante à son propos. À quoi penserais-tu si tu voyais quelqu'un être accompagné par les ANBU du Hokage en plein jour ?

Sasuke répondit du mieux qu'il put :

— Cela dépend. Si la personne est externe au village, je devrais dire au moins au niveau du Daïmyo ou un membre de la famille très proche du Daïmyo ou n'importe quel équivalant en termes de pouvoir politique. Si la personne est du village, je dirais quelqu'un de très proche du Hokage, comme son petit-fils par exemple, mais j'ai entendu dire que le Hokage avait fait bouger toute sa famille dans une base secrète donc cela ne peut être le cas. Dans tous les cas, cela doit être quelqu'un d'important qui n'est pas en mesure de se défendre soi-même. Cela peut être le dernier membre d'un clan très puissant, s'il s'agit de protéger une ligne héréditaire mais dans ce cas, la personne serait juste restée dans le quartier général des ANBU jusqu'à devenir adulte. Naruto Uzumaki. Uzumaki n'est pas un nom qui m'est inconnu. J'ai entendu dire que c'était un clan très puissant qui venait en dehors du Pays du feu. Un jour, ils ont envoyé l'un de leurs représentants dans un contexte de mariage arrangé, soudant l'alliance du village avec eux. Mais sinon, je ne vois pas pourquoi il pourrait être aussi important.

Fugaku croisa les bras quand il reprit encore sa tasse de café. Il sirota l'aigre boisson avant de répondre :

— Je vois que tu ne m'as pas menti quand tu m'as dit que tu étais le premier de ta classe en histoire au moins. Mais vois-tu Sasuke, j'aime garder un œil sur les personnes importantes et j'attache une grande importance aux personnes ayant un poids politique au sein de notre village. Cela signifie tous les chefs de clans, leurs héritiers respectifs et aussi le Hokage et son entourage proche. J'ai découvert que le ANBU qui accompagnait l'enfant Uzumaki était en réalité un agent qui était souvent vu à proximité du Sandaime. Qu'il déploie un opérateur aussi important ne peut signifier que deux choses. Bien sûr, entre les deux, l'un d'entre eux est un secret que je ne ne puis te révéler en raison de la loi mais l'autre chose est différente et c'est quelque chose que tu peux — ou du moins je l'espère — deviner seul.

Sasuke fronça du nez. Il essaya d'enregistrer tout le flot d'informations qu'il venait de recevoir mais il était dur pour lui de dissocier l'enfant stupide et inutile d'un individu potentiellement majeur que Naruto pourrait constituer. Un être suffisamment important pour être reconnu aux yeux de son père...

— Si ce n'est pas à propos de son nom Uzumaki et comme cela vous a été porté à vous seulement hier père, cela signifie que son identité était supposée rester un secret mais que ce n'est plus le cas. Dans ce cas, son nom est censé cacher cette même autre identité. De fait, Naruto Uzumaki devrait être plutôt Naruto avec un nom important. Mais... Si je devais faire le lien avec le Hokage, cela voudrait dire que son identité est liée à lui. Mais il ne peut être son petit-fils puisqu'ils ne ressemblent pas tout d'abord et le Sandaime avait envoyé sa famille au loin, mais quelqu'un d'assez proche, peut-être le fils d'un de ses disciples ou...

Les yeux de Sasuke s'étrécirent alors qu'il réalisa l'entièreté de la farce. Fugaku eut un rictus.

— Oui fils, il est l'ultime héritage de notre village. Blond, yeux bleus, attitude qui se fait savoir, si tu mettais son père à côté de lui, je suis sûr que tu n'aurais aucun doute que cet enfant est bien le fils de son père, car oui, Naruto Uzumaki est en effet le fils du Héros, le Yondaime.

Sasuke respira bruyamment. Comment était-ce même possible ? Pourquoi le fils du Hokage se comporterait-il comme un tel idiot ? À moins que...

— Père, vous saviez que Naruto Uzumaki était le dernier de sa classe, n'est-ce pas ?

Son père lui répondit avec un fier sourire alors qu'il acquiesçait. Sasuke avait tout sur le bout de la langue :

— Est-ce que cela peut-être parce que... Il nous a tous roulés dans la farine en nous faisant penser qu'il n'était qu'un demeuré ? Parce que c'était juste un stratagème de sa part pour que nous ne découvrions jamais qu'il était en réalité l'héritier le plus important de notre classe.

Le sourire de Fugaku s'agrandit et il donna enfin son avis :

— Le fait qui est important n'est pas qu'il soit le fils du Yondaime mais plutôt que les gens aient commencé à le remarquer. Et s'ils ont commencé à le remarquer, cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose : c'est que le gamin a choisi d'arrêter de se faire passer pour un imbécile. Je n'ai pas idée de ses plans mais tu dois faire preuve d'une extrême vigilance avec les mots que tu emploies lorsque tu es face à lui, fils. Le plus proche nous sommes du pouvoir, le plus proche notre clan est de celui-ci et en tant que mon fils Sasuke, tu incarnes l'essence même du clan. Pour toutes ces raisons, tu es _autorisé à_ _faire amitié_ avec Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke s'abaissait très bas devant son père. C'était sa mission en tant que second héritier du clan, en tant qu'ombre d'Itachi et en tant que fils de son père...

— Oui, père, je ne vous décevrai pas.

* * *

Naruto remercia Tigre de l'avoir emmené à l'école. Par amener, il entendait le téléporter à l'intérieur d'un placard de l'Académie. Grâce à lui, Naruto avait réussi à arriver trente minutes en avance. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas été là le jour précédent, il l'avait entendu murmurer dans sa barbe à propos d'enfants ingrats, avant que sa présence ne s'effritât dans un flash lumineux. Naruto rigola, car si quelque chose était à jamais constant dans sa vie, ce serait bien la mauvaise humeur de Tigre.

Naruto, d'un air nostalgique, marcha le long des couloirs. Tout semblait différent maintenant que la fille aux cheveux rouges n'était plus à ses côtés. Elle était apparue dans sa vie tel un éclair et il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'habituer qu'elle était déjà repartie.

 _Je suis encore à l'intérieur de toi Naruto, ne t'en fais pas..._

Il put sentir son toucher apaisant sur son esprit. Alors qu'elle lui eut dit ça, il se l'imaginait devant lui, en train de rire, mais il hocha la tête pour dissiper son fantasme. Si elle lui avait redonné sa perception de la réalité, ce n'était pas pour qu'il se perde dans ses pensées.

Lorsqu'il croisa des étudiants, leurs regards parurent peser sur lui plus longtemps que d'habitude. Il soupira. Il considérait sa situation plutôt ironique car l'attention qu'il avait voulu obtenir depuis si longtemps lui était désormais accordée à présent qu'il n'y faisait plus attention. Il se sentait stupide d'avoir agi aussi puérilement par le passé mais dorénavant, il savait qu'il devrait prendre ses leçons avec sérieux afin qu'il devienne un hôte de valeur aux yeux de Kura. C'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire pour mériter de l'avoir à ses côtés.

Il prit place alors en face de la salle de classe, avec les autres élèves qui attendaient le professeur. Il sortit un livre de son sac. Ce matin, avec Kura, ils avaient sélectionné parmi les livres de ses étagères celui qui serait le plus approprié pour débuter son apprentissage au Genjutsu. Ils avaient rapidement tourné les pages de chaque manuel avant de sélectionner celui qui était le plus adapté. Par la suite, étant déjà en retard, Naruto avait mangé rapidement et lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte, Tigre avait déjà été sur le palier en train de l'attendre.

Ce ne fut que maintenant que Naruto réalisa que ce fut Tigre qu'il l'avait probablement sauvé de ses agresseurs quelques jours auparavant. Naruto lui en était reconnaissant pour cela. D'une certain manière, le garçon finissait par douter que Tigre avait été dans l'ombre de chaque pas qu'il faisait, le prémunissant de n'importe quel danger. Il devinait alors que Tigre avait toujours été son ange gardien. Il se sentait vraiment stupide. Il n'avait jamais été seul depuis le début. Il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui, pour le protéger. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être inquiet pour quoi que ce soit tant qu'il restait dans Konoha. De l'amour à son égard ne se matérialisait pas forcément au travers d'actes affectueux, comme des doux regards ou des compliments. Son grand-père lui avait donné une maison et une famille quelque part, même des amis (même si Madame Oiseau était tarée et Tigre toujours de très mauvaise humeur).

C'était juste qu'il n'avait pas été assez mature pour s'en rendre compte.

Comme le professeur arriverait seulement d'ici une demi-heure, Naruto estima qu'il avait le temps de plonger dans son ouvrage :

« _Genjutsu pour débutants par Tonima :_

 _Le contenu suivant concerne tous ninjas ou étudiants souhaitant appréhender le Genjutsu. Le bouquin commencera avec les bases de l'art et finira avec des exemples que le lecteur pourra expérimenter. Ce livre ne vous permettra pas d'utiliser du Genjutsu en situation de combat, ni face à des humains de manière générale mais vous serez au final en mesure de berner une abeille en vous faisant passer pour sa reine, ou rendre un chien obéissant en lui faisant croire que vous êtes son maître._

 _Note : si vous voulez accéder à des notions plus avancées, consultez la deuxième édition du livre : Genjutsu pour débutants II. Si vous aimez cet ouvrage, soutenez l'auteur en lui glissant une review pour améliorer le contenu de ses futures éditions._

 _Le Genjutsu est un art difficile à apprendre car il requiert un état d'esprit particulier dépendamment du type d'illusions que vous souhaitez lancer. Cet art est souvent laissé pour compte par les ninjas et les étudiants, qui préfèrent utiliser soit du Ninjutsu, soit du Taijutsu pour remporter un combat. La majorité des tours de Genjutsu ne fonctionne pas contre les puissants Dojutsu, tels que le Sharigan possédé par les Uchiwa. Ils sont considérés aussi inefficaces face au Byukagan appartenant aux Hyuuga dans la plupart des situations auxquelles vous serez présenté._

 _Néanmoins, il est souvent dit qu'il existe un équivalant entre les trois arts majeurs des ninjas qui sont le Taijutsu, le Ninjutsu et le Genjutsu. Un expert en Ninjutsu réussira à battre quatre-vingts pour cent des fois un expert en Taijutsu pour la raison que le maître en Taijutsu n'arrivera jamais à portée de l'expert en Ninjutsu. La majorité des utilisateurs que vous allez rencontrer sont soit des experts en Taijutsu, soit des experts en Ninjutsu et parfois même les deux en même temps. Néanmoins, le Genjutsu est particulièrement efficace face à un spécialiste de Ninjutsu comme il permet de contrôler directement le système nerveux ainsi que les nœuds de chakras de l'adversaire, rendant ces individus inefficaces ou même dangereux par extension pour leurs alliés. Un spécialiste en Genjutsu aura néanmoins beaucoup de problèmes face à un expert en Taijutsu ayant le plein contrôle de son corps et de son environnement. L'expert en Genjutsu présentera des difficultés aiguës face à un Jinchuuriki... »_

Naruto transpira et dut prendre une pause. Il n'était vraiment pas habitué à lire des livres et la première page lui avait déjà pris vingt minutes pour qu'il puisse saisir bien toutes les notions. Le seul mot qu'il n'avait pas réussi à appréhender était en réalité _Jinchuuriki_.

 _C'est juste un terme technique pour désigner les personnes comme toi Naruto, rien de plus..._ lui souffla Kura à son oreille. _Il est vraiment difficile pour un utilisateur de Genjutsu de saisir comment notre esprit fonctionne et nous n'avons pas exactement le même système nerveux que celui des humains. En général, ils n'ont même pas le temps de le réaliser qu'ils se font avoir._

Naruto acquiesça. Il leva les yeux du bouquin et remarqua quatre filles qui le scrutaient intensivement de très près. Il rougit profondément sous leurs yeux inquisiteurs. Il tenta de les interpeller avec tact :

— Oui, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Elles glapirent soudainement un « Hiii ! », l'une d'entre elles qui était brune avec des couettes se présenta à lui munie d'une lettre.

— Pour toi ! murmura-t-elle timidement les joues encore plus rouges que Naruto.

Le blond prit la lettre en se grattant la tête.

— Merci... je suppose ? répondit-il confus.

La fille se cacha alors dans son manteau et s'en alla. Les autres filles la suivirent en criant des « Tu l'as fait ! Tu l'as fait ! »

Naruto fut complètement éberlué face à cette scène.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était que... ça ?

 _Je te suggère de voir le contenu de la lettre, Naruto. C'est peut-être un piège_ , murmura-t-elle extrêmement sérieuse.

Naruto acquiesça, commençant à être inquiet. Était-il pris pour cible ? Est-ce que les gens avaient commencé à se rendre compte qu'il agissait différemment ? Savaient-ils à propos de Kura ?

Il sortit la lettre de l'enveloppe et se mit à lire :

« _Cher Naruto,_

 _Je suis Mizu et hier, j'ai réalisé quelque chose d'extrêmement important nous concernant. Je t'invite à me rencontrer après les cours, pour que nous en discutions plus intimement,_

 _Mizu-chan_ »

Naruto retournait toutes les combinaisons possibles dans sa tête mais n'arrivait pas à démêler les intentions de cette lettre.

 _Qu'en penses-tu Kura ?_

 _Naruto, c'est certainement un piège. Tu ne dois **absolument** pas la rencontrer._

Cependant, cette fois, la voix de Kura parut étrangement amusée. Naruto soupira et savait qu'elle avait probablement raison. Il devait faire absolument attention aux personnes qu'il côtoyait. Il plia la lettre dans une poche de sa combinaison avant de jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui. Les regards des autres filles convergeaient tous dans sa direction et Naruto sentit soudain comme s'il était la cible d'une conspiration. Il recula d'un pas mais le mur était déjà derrière son dos. Et il aperçut avec un effroi absolu qu'elles firent _toutes_ un pas vers lui à l' _exact_ même moment.

Cela le fit flipper un max.

Heureusement, le professeur arriva à son secours. Le grand homme portait une moustache finement coupée et un chapeau haut de forme. Celui-ci regarda aux alentours avant de fixer son regard sur Naruto. Il sourit gentiment au garçon avant d'inviter tout le monde à rentrer. Naruto le regarda un peu méfiant lorsqu'il passa devant lui au niveau de la porte.

Bizarrement, Kura ne commenta pas.

Naruto alla donc s'asseoir au premier rang pour participer activement au cours d'investigation. Il nota que personne ne s'essaya au même rang que lui. Il soupira relaxé et s'imaginait que les gens le considéraient encore comme un paria. Sakura arriva et Naruto lui fit signe de venir. La fille aux cheveux roses transpira à fortes gouttes lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau.

— Tu veux ma mort ? siffla-t-elle agressive.

Naruto la regarda sans comprendre et rétorqua :

— Te prennent-ils pour cible toi aussi ?

Oui, cela devait être l'œuvre de la _conspiration_. Sakura prit une serviette de main et se mit à nettoyer son front énorme alors qu'elle s'asseyait à gauche du blond.

— Je suis tellement morte Naruto. Tu fais vraiment chier, hoqueta-t-elle en colère.

Naruto posa une main sur son épaule et lui murmura extrêmement sérieux.

— Ne t'en fais pas Sakura, je suis assez fort pour te protéger.

Elle lui lança un regard équivoque qui devait probablement signifier quelque chose approchant de « Qu'est-ce tu fous ? » mais Naruto retourna son visage en face de lui lorsqu'il entendit une voix survenir de devant :

— Naruto Uzumaki ? Je me présente, Sasuke Uchiwa et je te présente mes meilleurs vœux. Puis-je m'asseoir à côté de toi ? demanda le garçon, plein de grâce.

Un « Oh » général accueillit l'aveu.

— Oui, pas de problème, répondit Naruto un peu gêné de cette déclaration pompeuse.

En vérité, il n'avait jamais aimé Sasuke mais comme il le demandait aussi poliment, Naruto ne voyait aucune raison de refuser. Le garçon paraissait parfaitement content de pouvoir s'asseoir à sa droite. Naruto évalua que cela pouvait être un habile jeu de Sasuke. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait d'être l'un des principaux acteurs de la _conspiration_ ?

Naruto ne pouvait indubitablement rien conclure.

Alors Ino arriva et passa devant le bureau de Naruto tandis qu'elle prit place à côté de Sasuke. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais toisa suspicieusement la fille blonde qui se contenta de siffler sur sa chaise.

Choji et Shikamaru arrivèrent peu après et s'assirent aussi au premier rang, alors que normalement, ils s'asseyaient toujours au dernier — quand ils venaient en cours. Naruto leur fit coucou de la main amicalement et Shikamaru maugréa juste un « pénible ». Choji prit soudainement un paquet de chips de son sac et se mit à manger frénétiquement.

Kiba entra à son tour et son visage se décomposa lorsqu'il vit le premier rang. Il jura un « politique de mes couilles », avant de venir s'asseoir de leur côté. L'avant de la classe commençait réellement à être bondé. Shino et Hinata arrivèrent les derniers et s'insérèrent aussi discrètement que possible à la même rangée que tout le monde.

Naruto commença à se demander pourquoi, par tous les sacro-ninjas, les enfants de clans qui d'habitude séchaient les cours se retrouvaient studieusement ? Était-ce à cause de l'annonce des Jeux de Guerre ? Ce Satoshi Uchiwa avait vraiment dû être un génie pour inspirer toute une génération d'héritiers à travailler sérieusement.

La salle de classe était silencieuse contrairement à d'habitude. Le cours n'avait commencé que depuis cinq minutes et Naruto avait l'impression qu'il avait été là depuis une heure, soit la durée totale du cours. Les leçons d'investigation consistaient soit en l'apprentissage de codes chiffrés que les ninjas utilisaient pour relayer des messages, ou dans des études de cas-par-cas d'enquêtes.

Le but du cours était de développer un esprit logique et de pouvoir tirer des conclusions à partir de faits contradictoires. En général, c'était des affaires criminelles que mettait en avant le professeur pour stimuler les étudiants à travailler.

Ce cours était indispensable pour ceux voulant se lancer dans une carrière de policier, ou entrer dans les divisions des Forces de L'Ordre (comme Monsieur Yamanaka). Cela pouvait aussi servir à rentrer dans la section T&I ou même pour obtenir un permis de traqueur. Naruto avait toujours aimé ce cours mais ne s'était jamais senti assez intelligent pour en découdre toutes les subtilités, si bien qu'il finissait toujours par accuser l'innocent. Le professeur lui avait même avoué un jour que si Naruto terminait directeur des Forces de l'Ordre, Konoha finirait probablement sous le joug des criminels en moins d'une semaine.

Cette fois, l'affaire en question portait sur un culte. Des sectaires du Jashin avaient été vus dans les environs d'un meurtre présentant des faits surnaturels et en tant que bon investigateur, Naruto devait démêler le vrai du faux. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à droite et voyait Sasuke et Ino commencer à faire des diagrammes bizarres sur leur feuilles respectives en reliant des éléments parmi leurs documents. À sa gauche, Sakura faisait la même chose, bien que moins rapidement. Le seul bruit qui se fit écho dans la pièce fut celui des stylos grattant le papier.

 _Veux-tu que je t'aide, Naruto ?_ demanda Kura. _Cet exercice a l'air amusant._

 _Pourquoi pas,_ haussa-t-il des épaules. Elle avait rarement offert son aide par le passé — même si en vérité, c'était parce qu'il n'avait jamais essayé de faire ses exercices en classe.

Cinquante minutes plus tard, Naruto regarda sa feuille satisfait. Avec l'aide de Kura qui avait pointé les faits marquants, ils avaient réussi à remonter sur la piste du coupable, qui était en réalité le prêtre du lieu-dit. Sasuke, qui avait rendu sa feuille depuis trente minutes, lança un regard curieux sur celle de Naruto. Ses yeux se portèrent alors sur le blond.

Le jeune Uchiwa parut embarrassé.

— Naruto ? Es-tu certain de tes réponses ? lui murmura-t-il, profitant du fait que le professeur s'était assoupi sur son bureau.

Naruto le regarda un peu perplexe et lui répondit sur la même base sonore :

— Hmm, j'hésite encore sur quelques points mais je pense que toute l'affaire semble cohérente.

Sasuke parut vraiment préoccupé.

— Naruto, je ne sais pas si tu te moques de moi mais si tu le fais, dis le moi maintenant. Je ne veux pas perdre de temps avec tes jeux d'acteur.

Naruto le toisa avec un air hagard.

— Il y a un problème avec mes réponses ? demanda-t-il sincèrement.

Sasuke leva des yeux au ciel. La comédie du blond était si parfaite qu'il se doutait encore que celui-ci soit un demeuré.

— Tes réponses n'ont aucun sens ! souffla l'Uchiwa contrit. Ton interprétation du message chiffré est éronné. Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi à trouver le coupable, mais les raisons que tu as trouvées sont complètement absurdes ! Comment un lapin qui est dessiné dans le ciel en joignant les étoiles et qui te montre la direction d'une falaise ressemblant vaguement au visage du prêtre sonne-t-il juste à tes yeux ?

Sasuke explicita alors la bonne méthode à Naruto, qui ouvrit les yeux devant l'illumination. Il était vrai qu'elle avait plus de sens que celle de Kura.

 _Je dois dire que c'est un moyen intéressant de trouver un suspect. Hmm... peut-être que ma manière de penser n'est pas adaptée la situation_ ; commenta méditativement la voix dans sa tête.

— C'est l'heure ! Lâchez vos stylos ! cria le professeur en se réveillant instantanément à la sonnerie de l'Académie. Je rendrai les résultats de vos tests demain.

C'était moins une. Sasuke l'avait aidé à corriger toutes les réponses. Comme il était le meilleur élève, le blond faisait confiance en ses capacités. Après le cours, à l'extérieur, Naruto remercia Sasuke avec un sourire étincelant. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs ne put évaluer s'il avait vraiment aidé ou si c'était juste un autre test de la part de Naruto pour l'éprouver.

Comme le prochain cours était censé être celui que Mizuki devait enseigner, ils avaient une heure de libre devant eux. Le blond décida d'aller à la bibliothèque seul pour lire son livre. Sakura proposa de l'accompagner. Naruto avait préféré le terme accompagner car elle était venue à lui dans ces termes : « Maintenant que tu m'as forcé à être avec toi, prends tes responsabilités. Je ne veux pas mourir aujourd'hui »

Sasuke se proposa aussi, d'une façon aussi mielleuse que la première fois où il avait demandé de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Naruto trouva extrêmement exotique sa manière de formuler sa demande si bien qu'il s'esclaffa en lui disant qu'il n'avait rien contre le fait qu'il vienne. Le petit Uchiwa sembla néanmoins mal le prendre avant qu'il s'en aille au loin en murmurant être indigne de son père.

Ino qui était déjà son amie haussa juste les épaules et se rétorqua par « pourquoi pas » en les accompagnant. Shikamaru et Choji vinrent aussi, affirmant que la bibliothèque était un bon endroit pour manger et dormir de toute façon. Kiba choisit de s'absenter car il annonça qu'il voulait vérifier si son chien, Akamaru allait bien et qu'il avait eu assez de « Naruto » pour la journée. Shino et Hinata les suivirent de loin, demeurant silencieux. Naruto pensa qu'il ferait probablement un bon couple à deux. Et derrière Shino et Hinata, il y avait une sorte de masse d'élèves qui les suivait de loin.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le libraire faillit s'évanouir devant la quantité de premières années qui voulurent soudainement s'inscrire. Après le trentième, il demanda au reste de revenir demain car la bibliothèque avait déjà dépassé son quota de personnes admissibles et le libraire commença aussi à se poser la question s'il ne devrait pas faire une demande pour agrandir la bibliothèque.

Naruto estima qu'il aurait besoin de parler avec Kura à propos de l'attitude de tout le monde de retour à la maison, chose qu'elle accepta vivement.

Avant que Naruto ne sorte son bouquin, Shikamaru lui chuchota, à voix très basse comme ils n'étaient pas supposés parler :

— Eh Naruto, vas-tu participer à ces Jeux de Guerre ? Je pense pour ma part qu'ils sont vraiment relous mais mes parents m'y forcent pour des affaires de clans, donc va savoir.

Naruto lui donna la même réponse que Kura lui avait donnée lorsqu'il avait posé la question, dans une voix tout aussi basse :

— J'attendrai de voir combien de personnes s'y inscrivent. S'il a plus de vingt élèves par classe, je me joindrai au programme.

— On joue au petit malin, hein ? commenta Ino. Mon papa m'a forcé à m'inscrire. Et toi Sakura, que vas-tu faire ?

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel.

— Je ne sais pas. Je n'en ai pas encore parlé à mes parents. Ils ne comprendront probablement pas le thème mais je suppose qu'ils me pousseront à m'y engager car n'importe quel cours supplémentaire dispensé par l'Académie est toujours le bienvenu. Ceci dit, s'ils lisent le programme avec un peu plus d'attention, ils seront probablement si effrayés que je me fasse mal qu'ils m'interdiront de participer.

Choji apporta son grain de sel à la discussion :

— Mon père m'a dit que si Shikamaru et Ino participaient, je devrais y participer aussi. Sinon, il disait qu'il s'en moquait. Il semble qu'il ne nous reste que quatre jours. Un étudiant avait demandé au professeur comment se passaient les inscriptions et il lui a répondu qu'ils étaient libres de venir quand on voulait pour signer. De cette manière, il disait que même si une personne effaçait le nom d'un autre élève de la liste, il pourrait quand même le vérifier sur sa liste personnelle si on est bien enregistré. Au moment de signer, on doit aussi avoir l'accord de nos parents car il y a une note qui indique que l'Académie ne peut être tenue responsable pour toute blessure occasionnée pendant le cours.

Sakura soupira peinée.

— Zut, je vais être obligée d'aller convaincre mes parents puisque vous y participez tous. Je ne veux pas être laissée pour compte.

Ino sourit pour sa part.

— Pas d'inquiétude, un mot de la part de mon Papa et tes parents seront convaincus.

Sakura leva encore ses yeux au ciel. Shikamaru mit ses coudes sur la table et sourit furtivement au blond.

— Et Naruto, ça te dit d'essayer une partie de Shougi ? Je sais que tu n'y as jamais joué mais tu sembles être le genre de gus à apprendre rapidement.

Naruto ferma les yeux pour y réfléchir.

 _Quand est-ce que je pourrais lire mon livre tranquille ?_

 _Se faire des relations est aussi bon pour toi. Une chose à la fois. Et ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais le lire dès que tu as du temps libre,_ le convainquit Kura.

 _Mon emploi du temps est serré mais bon. Je ferai tel que vous l'ordonnez, maîtresse !_

 _Maitresse ?_ requit Kura sur un ton amusé.

Mais Naruto ne continua pas, sachant pertinemment que cette discussion prendrait la journée s'ils se mettaient à débattre

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et dévoila un sourire à Shikamaru :

— Pourquoi pas, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je devienne un expert dès la première partie !

Shikimaru sourit mesquinement tandis qu'il prit son plateau et les pièces de jeu de son sac (si bien que Naruto se demanda s'il avait même amené ses cahiers de cours). Le Nara se mit à expliquer les règles tandis que le reste du groupe les observait. Pendant ce temps, Sakura avait décidé de s'avancer sur le prochain cours en les ignorant pleinement.

Naruto réussit à saisir les règles aisément mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se faire massacrer à tous les matchs. Après la quatrième défaite de suite, il déclina le dernier avec un sourire, disant que c'était intéressant mais qu'il aurait besoin de plus d'expérience s'il voulait espérer se battre avec lui sérieusement. L'enfant paresseux commenta qu'il n'était pas mauvais et qu'en effet il manquait de pratique. Shikamaru lui proposa de venir chez lui s'entraîner si cela lui disait mais Naruto déclina poliment, se rappelant des paroles de Kura qu'il devait faire attention évaluer avec attention ses perspectives relationnelles.

L'alarme sonna encore et ils partirent pour une autre leçon.

* * *

À la fin de la journée, Naruto souhaita au revoir à tout le monde. Sasuke se courba dans sa direction tandis qu'il partit de son côté. Naruto vit un adolescent portant l'uniforme des ANBU escorter Sasuke à la maison. Cet adolescent ressemblait fortement à l'enfant. Cet Uchiwa sourit à Naruto avant que lui et Sasuke ne quittent l'Académie. Sakura demanda à Naruto s'il voulait retourner à la maison avec elle, se rappelant qu'il rentrait toujours seul chez lui, mais il lui avoua que quelqu'un viendrait le chercher directement.

Lorsque tout le monde, y compris les professeurs furent partis, Naruto revint dans l'un des bâtiments désormais vides de présence humaine. Il alla dans un vestiaire et ouvrit un placard.

Tigre était à l'intérieur.

— Salut ! Comment a été votre journée ? lui demanda Naruto.

— Si tu veux signifier le nombre de personnes ayant posé des questions stupides que j'ai éviscérées aujourd'hui petit, je dirai autant que tu as de doigts sur ta main droite.

Naruto supposa que son humeur ne s'était pas améliorée avec le temps. Toutefois, il vit l'homme poursuivre d'un ton amène :

— Maintenant dépêche-toi de venir à l'intérieur, petit. Et ferme la porte, nous n'avons pas envie que les gens sachent pour ce spot.

Naruto fit comme ordonné et ils furent instantanément transportés dans un lieu sombre, à l'intérieur apparemment. Le garçon ne pouvait rien voir tellement que les ténèbres étaient denses.

— On est où ? demanda-t-il.

Tigre rétorqua irrité :

— À côté du bureau du Hokage. Maintenant, ne parle que quand on te le demande, petit.

Grand-père voulait le voir ?

L'homme toqua alors sur une surface solide trois fois, s'arrêta, puis frappa encore trois fois. Et la surface se révéla être en fait un mur qui se mouva soudainement sur la gauche. Naruto pouvait désormais voir le bureau éclairé du Hokage. Naruto nota qu'il ne venait que rarement dans le bureau de son grand-père et quand il le faisait, c'était à chaque fois pour parler de choses importantes — comme le sujet de son entrée à l'Académie.

Tigre précéda l'entrée, fit une courbette au Sandaime et invita Naruto à venir à l'intérieur également. Lorsqu'ils passèrent le mur, celui-ci se referma derrière eux, se cadrant parfaitement avec le reste de la bâtisse si bien que personne n'aurait pu se rendre compte qu'il y avait une porte dérobée à cet endroit pour commencer. Hiruzen, qui était assis à son bureau, leur sourit tendrement. Son chapeau reposait sur sa chaise. Naruto nota que Madame Oiseau était là avec sa sœur jumelle. Elles portaient toutes deux leur masque cette fois. Elles lui firent coucou alors que le vieil homme interpella Naruto :

— Merci de m'avoir amené Naruto, Tigre.

— Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, _maître,_ répondit l'agent sur un ton monocorde.

Le Sandaime grimaça à la mention du mot maître et les deux autres femmes rigolèrent. Naruto réalisa enfin que Tigre n'avait que deux timbres de voix ; robotique ou irrité.

Naruto hocha la tête avant de se remémorer le but de sa venue :

— Tu voulais me voir grand-père ? demanda enfin le garçon.

Le vieil homme se mit à acquiescer et lui proposa de s'asseoir en face de lui.

— Oui Naruto. Il semblerait que nous ayons des choses importantes à mettre au clair.

Le Sandaime sortit une pipe de son tiroir et l'alluma avant d'en respirer la fumée. Il ne fumait normalement jamais en présence de Naruto, mais le garçon supposa que les habitudes étaient dures à enlever, d'autant plus dans un environnement commode. Une fois assis, le Sandaime lui posa la question :

— Naruto, je suis sûr que tu as réalisé que les gens autour de toi agissaient un peu différemment, n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto acquiesça, battant de sa main devant son visage pour dissiper la fumée.

— J'aurai été un demeuré de ne pas m'en apercevoir mais j'attendais de me confier à toi avant de demander à une autre personne le pourquoi du comment.

Même si en réalité, il comptait en parler à Kura d'abord.

— Ce fut une sage décision de ta part Naruto. Maintenant, je vais t'expliquer pourquoi tout le monde agit de cette manière. Vois-tu, la veille, Cacatoès t'a raccompagné à l'école.

— Tu veux dire Madame Oiseau ? minauda Naruto en souriant.

Le Sandaime scruta le garçon un peu confus avant de poursuivre d'un revers de main :

— Oui, Madame Oiseau si tu préfères. En vérité, j'ai choisi d'agir ainsi pour montrer à tous que tu étais bien sous ma protection pour éviter que des personnes comme l'Inspecteur Yamanaka vienne à toi. J'ai vraiment peu apprécié le fait que certaines personnes qui n'étaient pas de notre camp s'approchent de toi ou même pire, puissent te blesser pour cette même raison.

Naruto se souvint de son rendez-vous avec ledit Inspecteur et dire qu'il ne l'avait point apprécié était plus qu'un euphémisme. Hiruzen poursuivit :

— Cela a eu des résultats quelque peu inattendus. En vérité, je m'attendais à ces résultats en ce sens, mais je ne m'étais pas attendu à qu'ils se fassent savoir si vite et de manière si prononcée.

— C'était évident, maître, fit remarquer l'homme juste à droite de Naruto.

Le garçon leva un œil sur le côté pour voir Tigre être debout à quelques décimètres de son siège. Il considéra que c'était probablement la remarque la plus proche d'une pique que l'agent aurait pu témoigner. Hiruzen soupira et foudroya le ninja du regard avant de lui rétorquer sévèrement :

— Tu m'as déjà fait le « je te l'avais bien dit » Tigre, alors pas besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

— Je me sentais obligé de le rappeler à votre bon souvenir, maître.

Naruto jura que c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait quelque chose d'autre dans la voix de Tigre que son côté irrité ou inexpressif. Hiruzen jugea bon de l'ignorer et se contenta de continuer avec un simple haussement d'épaules :

— Bon, je vais te révéler la raison maintenant Naruto pourquoi tout le monde est si intéressé par toi. Tu es en fait le fils du Yondaime.

Naruto sembla se figer un moment.

 _Kura..._ commença-t-il mentalement.

 _Où est passé le mot maîtresse ?_

Il aurait pu jurer qu'il aurait pu voir son rictus à ce moment-là.

 _Ce n'est pas drôle Kura ! C'est mon père qui est mort ! Tu aurais dû dire que le Yondaime était mon père !_ se plaignit-il à son encontre.

 _Hé ! Je me suis quand même excusée pour le Yondaime hier,_ répliqua-t-elle pour sa défense.

 _Je pensais que c'était quelque chose de normal à faire pour notre héros !_

 _Il n'est pas mon héros !_ Naruto nota qu'elle avait particulièrement insisté sur les mots « mon héros ». _Et puis je ne me serais jamais excusée si l'homme n'était pas proche de toi d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'était un fait que tu aurais très bien pu déduire seul !_

Naruto arrêta de débattre avec elle. Sa logique étrange le rendait encore plus confus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Hiruzen demanda alors inquiet :

— Ça va bien Naruto ? Je m'attendais à ce que tu réagisses de manière... plus expressive.

Mais le garçon hocha la tête.

— Je suis encore en train de me repasser en tête l'information. Comment les autres s'en sont-ils rendus compte ?

Hiruzen expira de la fumée encore une fois alors qu'il expliquait :

— Ils ont fait le rapprochement entre ton physique et le fait qu'un ANBU te protégeait et les rumeurs que tu étais bien le fils de Yondaime se sont répandues telle une traînée de poudre. Je suppose que l'information a dû déjà fuiter du pays du Feu à l'heure qu'il est.

— Et elle a déjà fuité, confirma Tigre. J'ai repéré cinq espions de Iwa qui ont instantanément envoyé des oiseaux messagers avant que je ne règle leur compte personnellement.

Hiruzen le fixa intensément. Ils parurent se mesurer du regard durant bien une poignée de secondes.

— Que leur as-tu fait ? murmura-t-il sur un ton menaçant.

— Je leur ai chanté une berceuse et j'ai compté jusqu'à trois pour qu'ils s'endorment, répliqua Tigre irrité.

— Les faits, Tigre ! requit Hiruzen tout aussi irrité.

— Je les ai tués bien entendu, en prenant soin de les décapiter proprement, répondit l'agent, sa voix robotique refaisant surface.

Hiruzen soupira encore et apparut alors très fatigué.

— J'aimerais que tu emploies une méthode moins définitive la prochaine fois que tu t'occupes d'un espion. Ils peuvent toujours avoir des infos utiles. Tu peux jouer avec eux autant que tu veux avec une fois que l'on sait ce qu'ils cachent ou ce qu'ils planifient.

— Je méprise les espions. Et je méprise les espions provenant d'Iwa encore plus.

Hiruzen se gratta sa tête à moitié dégarnie devant son agent récalcitrant. Pour Naruto, toute l'affaire commençait à lui donner la migraine. Si les gens mourraient seulement pour relayer une information aussi bénigne, il commençait à réaliser la vraie nature d'un ninja.

— J'espère juste qu'ils ne nous déclareront pas la guerre pour ça, évalua Hiruzen.

— Libère-moi de mon serment et je m'occuperai d'eux s'ils osent le faire, lui offrit Tigre avec une voix mesurée.

Hiruzen hocha la tête.

— Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça Tigre. Tu n'es pas comme un génie démoniaque que je relâche une fois pour exaucer un de mes souhaits et être satisfait après coup. Tu es la propriété de Konoha.

— Je ferai comme il vous semble bon d'agir, maître, annonça l'agent après une courbette.

Naruto eut des difficultés à suivre la conversation entre les deux. Et Naruto nota que même Madame oiseau et sa sœur jumelle montraient des signes qu'elles étaient aussi confuses que lui, si bien que le fait le rassura un peu de ne pas être le seul en-dehors de la boucle. Hiruzen retourna enfin son regard vers lui :

— Bon, pour revenir à ton cas Naruto, le Yondaime était connu pour avoir causé de grands faits durant la dernière guerre. Pour Konoha, il est peut-être un héros mais il est vu comme un démon de l'extérieur. Pour cette raison, ta vie est menacée désormais que ce secret a été révélé au grand jour.

Naruto rétorqua avec un rire fébrile.

— C'est bon grand-père, j'ai toujours vécu dans le danger.

Cependant, le vieil homme hocha la tête clairement désapprobateur.

— Des civils ivres n'ont jamais été un danger pour toi Naruto. Tu n'as jamais été une seule fois en danger auparavant, je m'en étais assuré. Mais la situation est maintenant différente et j'ai peur que même avec quelqu'un aussi talentueux que Tigre, il soit impossible de te protéger de tous les dangers qui t'attendent. Cela signifie aussi que tu dois faire attention à ce que tu manges tous les jours. Dès à présent, tu ne feras confiance qu'en ce que moi ou Tigre prépareront pour toi. Pour vérifier si quelqu'un se sert de l'identité de Tigre pour t'approcher, vous devrez vous entendre sur un mot de passe comme mesure de sécurité supplémentaire. Tu devras toujours, je dis bien toujours être avec quelqu'un. Cela peut être Tigre ou Cacatoès comme tu le préfères, puisque les deux sont parfaits pour ce boulot.

— Je préfère Madame Oiseau, avoua Naruto sans hésitation.

 _Hé !_ protesta Kura à l'intérieur de lui.

Naruto choisit soigneusement de l'ignorer. Il était certain qu'il finirait fou s'il devait rester avec Tigre toute une journée.

Hiruzen acquiesça magnanime.

— Très bien, ce sera alors Cacatoès.

La femme courra auprès de Naruto et le serra si fort contre sa poitrine qu'il put à peine respirer.

— Je savais depuis le début que tu me choisirais, mon mignon !

Et Naruto commençait déjà à regretter son choix.

 _Tu récoltes ce que tu sèmes, gredin !_ le maudit Kura en faisant la moue.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, fit remarquer Naruto en s'extirpant de la femme trop envahissante. Quelque chose d'autre à rajouter grand-père ?

Hiruzen le regarda espiègle.

— Oui. J'ai entendu dire que tu as commencé à lire un ouvrage sur le Genjutsu. Puis-je te demander pourquoi ?

Son grand-père était vraiment au courant de tout ce qu'il faisait. Kura avait raison quand elle lui avait témoigné qu'il avait toujours des yeux sur lui.

— Je pense que c'est un art très intéressant qui peut être très utile. Je ne me suis intéressé que très récemment à ce sujet donc je ne peux pas te dire avec certitude ce que je pourrai faire avec ça.

Son interlocuteur lui convia un regard quelque peu étonné.

— C'est original de ta part Naruto et je ne te cache pas que cela risque d'être très compliqué pour toi. Cet art nécessite un parfait contrôle de son chakra. Il te faudra des années avant que tu puisses l'utiliser en situation réelle.

 _Pas de problèmes vieil homme, je suis là pour l'aider,_ entendit-il Kura dire à l'intérieur de son esprit. Le Sandaime quant à lui lui accorda un sourire confiant avant de poursuivre :

— Mais soit, tu sembles vraiment motivé à apprendre et je t'en félicite. Tu es encore à un âge où tu as tout le temps d'apprendre. Quand tu grandiras et que tu auras plus de responsabilité, tu auras moins de temps pour te plonger dans les sujets qui t'intéressent vraiment. Veux-tu que je cherche un tuteur ?

 _Bien sûr !_ hurla Kura avec joie.

— Si cela ne te dérange pas, grand-père, répondit poliment Naruto, même s'il bouillait à l'intérieur.

Hiruzen se mit alors à rire.

— Que dis-tu de Tigre ?

— Non, dirent les deux intéressés en simultané.

Hiruzen se gratta la barbe, paraissant décontenancé.

— Hmm... C'est embarrassant, je ne connais personne de plus talentueux que lui en Genjutsu, alors...

— Je peux l'enseigner si vous voulez, maître ! intervint joyeusement Cacatoès.

Néanmoins, le chef de la Feuille hocha la tête.

— Je sais que tu es très douée en Genjutsu, mais tu n'es pas une experte comme l'est Tigre. Peut-être qu'un Uchiwa... songea Hiruzen un moment. Mais cela m'arrangerait vraiment que vous puissiez régler vos différents, avoua-t-il en scrutant à la fois Tigre et Naruto d'un air grave.

 _Tigre n'est pas si mal en réalité,_ commenta Kura.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel.

 _La vision négative de ce type sur tout va juste me rendre plus déprimé qu'autre chose._

 _Peut-être que si tu apprenais à le connaître, tu te mettrais à l'apprécier._

Naruto soupira alors. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas discuter avec elle.

— Bon ça me va, concéda-t-il enfin devant tout le monde.

Hiruzen se retourna vers son agent à la tête de pioche :

— Et toi, ça te va Tigre ?

— Non, répliqua-t-il franchement irrité.

Hiruzen fronça du nez.

— Tigre, c'est un ordre.

— Bien sûr, ô maître... termina Tigre avec une voix robotique, suivie d'une courbette.

Naruto commençait déjà à s'imaginer ses leçons avec cet homme et ce n'était pas joli joli. Bien qu'il fût certain que Tigre devait y connaître un rayon sur le Genjutsu, il doutait sérieusement de sa pédagogie.

— Bien, maintenant que nous avons réglé cette affaire, Naruto, nous devrons te faire déménager ailleurs. Pour des raisons de sécurité, tu vivras dès à présent dans la maison de ton tuteur attitré, soit Tigre ici.

— Quoi ?! protesta Naruto.

Le coup du professeur et maintenant ça ?

— Ta résidence est trop dure à défendre Naruto et est connue d'un bon nombre de personne et personne à part moi ne sait où Tigre vit réellement. De fait, tu ne seras pas constamment distrait pas les invitations incessantes des autres clans à venir à leurs événements considérant qu'ils ne sauront pas où envoyer leurs lettres pour commencer.

— Est-ce encore un ordre de votre part, mon maître ? requit Tigre sur une voix tendue à l'extrême.

Naruto put très bien estimer que la frustration de Tigre atteignait de nouvelles stratosphères.

— Oui et ce n'est pas négociable, conclut Hiruzen sur un ton définitif.

— Je le ferai comme vous le désirez, maître... répondit Tigre en se penchant encore mais Naruto sentait que l'homme était absolument outragé par l'idée de le recevoir chez lui.

Hiruzen se retourna alors vers le garçon.

— Et Naruto, une dernière chose avant que tu ne partes. Fais vraiment attention aux relations que tu entretiens avec les autres personnes dorénavant que tu as un poids sur le jeu politique. Tu es le fils du Yondaime et rien que pour ça, les gens chercheront à te connaître et à t'approcher, non pas parce qu'ils sont personnellement intéressés par toi mais en raison du levier que tu pourrais leur apporter à mon encontre. Les enfants des clans ont probablement été ordonnés de te suivre de près. Je suis certain que tu as pu t'en rendre compte.

Naruto acquiesça. Sasuke avait été un exemple parfait de cette situation. Même s'il ne détestait pas le garçon, il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il le portait dans son cœur.

— Et Naruto, dernière chose. Passe une bonne nuit, termina Hiruzen avec un sourire.

Naruto se rapprocha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

— Bonne nuit à toi aussi, grand-père.

Naruto retourna alors vers Tigre. Les cheveux blonds de l'homme paraissaient plus agités que d'habitude mais Naruto ne pouvait lire son expression derrière son masque. Tigre posa une main sur son épaule et ils disparurent dans un éclair jaune.

— Il a vraiment beaucoup mûri en une semaine, commenta Ara alors qu'elle alla derrière le Sandaime pour lui masser délicatement les épaules.

— Oui, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il n'ait d'autre choix de mûrir vite s'il veut affronter les épreuves qui l'attendent.

Cacatoès reposa son dos contre la fenêtre tandis qu'elle affirma :

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai là pour le protéger la journée et Tigre est avec lui durant la nuit pendant que Ara te transmettra nos rapports. Tu ne pourras pas toujours être à ses côtés, cher maître.

— Oui, je trouve que les enfants grandissent trop vite ces derniers jours.

Et le sourire du vieil homme fut mi-figue, mi-raisin.

* * *

Naruto manqua de peu de se cogner la tête au plafond lorsqu'il passa dans le tunnel. Cela faisait déjà deux cent mètres qu'il suivait Tigre dans les ténèbres et il serait tombé plusieurs fois si cela n'avait été pour la main de Tigre qui l'en avait prévenu. Naruto n'avait aucune idée de là où il était mais il pouvait sentir l'odeur de la prairie, ainsi qu'un air plus pur que celui qu'il était habitué à respirer dans la ville de la Feuille.

— On arrive bientôt ? demanda-t-il à son gardien.

— Bientôt, maugréa l'homme agacé.

Et deux minutes plus tard, ils terminèrent sur une impasse. Tigre posa alors une main contre le mur et murmura deux mots :

— Shikki Fujin.

Des glyphes verts apparurent sur la façade, illuminant totalement la place et Naruto put enfin voir qu'il était à l'intérieur d'un dôme titanesque. Le mur bougea vers la droite sans un bruit et révéla une antichambre éclairée d'une lumière ténue. Tigre l'invita à l'intérieur et le mur se referma derrière eux après quelques instants.

— Maintenant tu peux parler autant que tu veux, personne ne pourra t'entendre d'ici, l'en informa Tigre alors qu'il déposait le fourreau de son Katana sur deux crochets enfoncés dans un mur fait de pierres.

Naruto observa cet endroit qui était dorénavant sa maison. Les lieux étaient vraiment spacieux. Il estima que l'antichambre à elle seule devait être au moins deux fois plus grande que son appartement. Il y avait de nombreuses portes qui menaient des chambres, à une cuisine et deux salons. Il explora encore et se rendit compte qu'il y avait dix chambres, qui était au moins aussi grandes que le salon. Dans l'une des chambres à coucher, Naruto put voir ses valises. Lorsque Naruto revint à la salle principale, il leva les yeux au ciel et remarqua qu'il pouvait voir au plafond les étoiles défiler sur le firmament.

— Sommes-nous à l'extérieur ? demanda Naruto sans comprendre.

Lorsqu'il était revenu, Tigre avait déjà enlevé son armure et l'avait mise dans la machine à laver. Naruto pouvait voir les tatouages sophistiqués de l'homme sur tout son corps — et là où il n'y avait pas de tatouages, il y avait des cicatrices à la place. Par endroits, les cicatrices se cachaient sous les tatouages, ou c'étaient les tatouages qui se dérobaient sous les cicatrices. Naruto remarquait qu'une partie de sa peau était décolorée. Celle-ci grimpait jusqu'à son cou pour disparaître sous la façade de l'individu. Ses cheveux blonds se déployaient désormais librement sur ses épaules. L'agent enleva enfin son pantalon pour le mettre dans la machine à laver et Naruto remarqua qu'il avait des tatouages même aux jambes.

Tigre se releva et alla vers l'unique salle de bain de la « maison ».

— Je prends ma douche le premier et tu la prends après moi petit. J'ai déjà bougé tous tes vêtements et tes jouets ici, de même que tes livres. Ne touche à rien jusqu'à que je revienne.

Celui-ci referma alors la porte et Naruto put enfin entendre le bruit de l'eau crépiter de loin. Le garçon alla dans sa chambre et vit qu'il lui avait même pris sa serviette et sa brosse à dents.

Il se dirigea alors dans la salle centrale, enleva ses vêtements qu'il mit dans un sac et s'enveloppa lui-même d'une serviette. Il ne faisait même pas froid même lorsqu'il se retrouvait nu. La température semblait être stable dans la résidence, ni trop froide, ni trop chaude. Naruto s'assit à une table et soupira. Il ne pourrait pas voir Kura cette nuit maintenant qu'il était ici. Ses yeux vagabondèrent et il remarqua qu'il y avait des rayons entiers de livres dans la salle principale. Il réalisa qu'il y avait même plus d'ouvrages chez Tigre qu'à la bibliothèque de l'Académie.

Curieux, Naruto encore emmitouflé dans sa serviette explora les longs corridors et nota qu'ils étaient rangés par catégories mais chaque recueil semblait avoir de près ou de loin un rapport avec les arts ninjas. Des manuels sur le lancer de Shuriken, sur la canalisation du Chakra dans le corps, du Ninjutsu, du Taijutsu, du Genjutsu ainsi que du Fuinjutsu et du Kenjutsu et d'autres arts dont Naruto n'avait même pas entendus avant, comme l'invocation de créatures ou d'autres titres attrayants comme les jutsus interdits. Naruto n'avait même pas exploré la moitié des rayons qu'il se sentait déjà étourdi par la quantité de livres que Tigre avait stockée ici.

— Ton tour, petit, rouspéta une voix que Naruto commençait à bien connaître.

— J'arrive ! cria-t-il en retour en se précipitant vers la salle de bain.

Sur le chemin, il vit que Tigre portait exactement la même copie que le pantalon bleu et le T-shirt blanc qu'il avait portés durant la journée, excepté qu'ils étaient propres cette fois. Naruto entra dans une sorte de cloître intérieur avant de déposer ses vêtements et sa serviette sur un atelier en bois, disposé contre une façade de la même substance. Il revint à l'entrée et ferma la porte. Lorsqu'il le fit, de l'eau commença à tomber du ciel, à l'exception de là où il avait disposé ses vêtements. Naruto prit alors un nouveau savon qui était montré en évidence sur l'établi avec son nom inscrit dessus et procéda à se nettoyer de toute la saleté accumulée cette journée.

Quand il eut terminé, Naruto ouvrit la porte pour demander comment faire afin que la pluie s'arrête, mais celle-ci cessa de tomber aussitôt par elle-même. Il ne comprit rien de ces phénomènes étranges, si ce ne fut qu'ils étaient extrêmement pratiques. Il s'investit alors de ses pyjamas et alla chercher Tigre, qui paraissait être nulle part dans la demeure. Naruto explora les chambres lorsqu'il remarqua que l'objet de sa recherche était allongé sur un lit, dans le noir. Naruto lui souhaita bonne nuit mais celui-ci ne répondit pas. Au final, il décida d'emprunter le chemin vers sa propre chambre, qui était à l'opposé de celle de Tigre.

Naruto s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux.

 _Peut-on discuter ?_

 _Pas d'informations. Dangereux._

Son message était cryptique mais il comprenait qu'il devrait attendre. C'était probablement plus sage de cette manière. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était. Il se sentit soudainement si fatigué qu'il s'endormit sans lire une page de son livre.

Et à sa méconnaissance, le dragon observait le moindre geste qu'il faisait ou la moindre pensée qu'il avait.

Car les ombres ne dormaient jamais à Konoha.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 ** _La perfection avait bien un nom, mais ce n'était pas un nom qu'il pouvait prononcer_**


	9. Réflexion, partie 4

**Réflexion, partie 4**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Quand Naruto se réveilla, il se sentit complètement désorienté. Il tenta de glisser ses pieds dans ses chaussons habituels, mais il se rappela enfin qu'il avait déménagé chez Tigre et qu'il n'avait pas encore défait ses bagages. Il sortit son réveil, qui était dans l'une de ses valises et nota qu'il n'était que trois heures du matin.

Naruto retourna dans son lit pour essayer de s'endormir. Toutefois, ce fut mission impossible car il n'était absolument pas fatigué. Kura ne pouvait pas communiquer avec lui pour une raison inconnue et le garçon commençait à se sentir vraiment ennuyé par le sujet. Il décida d'aller dans la salle centrale pour y lire son livre et y vit Tigre, qui lui aussi paraissait réveillé. L'homme était assis sur un canapé disposé devant un bureau.

Naruto remarqua alors quelque chose de vraiment bizarre. Au-dessus du pupitre, un stylo était en train de voler et écrivait des mots sur du papier de lui-même. L'enfant, curieux, s'approcha, impatient de déchiffrer cette énigme. Il vit alors sur le document en question le pire style de jargon technique qu'il ait pu voir dans sa vie.

Chaque mot était horriblement compliqué et les phrases qui les assemblaient étaient encore plus incompréhensibles. Il ne reconnut que brièvement des mots « énergie » ou « illusion ». Le document était subdivisé en petits titres comme « théorème », « corollaire », « proposition », « preuve » avec des nombres séquentiels comme « 1125 » ou des lettres entre parenthèses comme « (iii) ».

« _On rappelle qu'un A-module M est dit de type fini s'il peut être engendré par une partie finie et qu'un A-module M est monogène ou cyclique s'il peut être engendré par un de ces éléments..._ » était typiquement le genre de charabia incompréhensible qu'il lisait. Et c'était l'une des seules phrases qui faisait vaguement sens pour lui.

Après une trentaine de secondes, Naruto remarqua que le stylo s'était arrêté d'écrire pour revenir dans son pot d'encre initial. Le garçon se rendit compte qu'il y avait quatre autres pots d'encre similaires sur le bureau. Il dériva son regard vers Tigre et croisa les yeux bleus perçants se transfigurant à travers les fentes du masque. C'était le genre de regard épuisé que seule une personne souffrant d'insomnie était en mesure de posséder.

— Que veux-tu, petit ? requit l'interloqué, sur un ton exaspéré.

Naruto décida qu'à partir de ce moment, il évaluerait les sentiments de l'homme à partir d'une mesure qu'il prénomma « Indice d'Irritation de Tigre ». Pour l'heure présente, il estima que l'indice n'était que de deux sur dix, donc il devait encore être en zone tranquille. De ce que le garçon avait pu voir de l'homme jusqu'à présent, il pouvait en déduire deux choses :

Tigre n'aimait pas répondre aux questions et Tigre détestait répondre aux questions stupides.

Après tout, il avait bien tué cinq personnes parce qu'elles avaient posé des questions stupides. Tigre était certainement plus intelligent qu'il ne l'était et Naruto savait qu'il devrait retourner deux fois la langue dans sa bouche avant de parler. Il devrait donc déduire des faits à partir de données partielles s'il voulait espérer maintenir une conversation avec cet homme.

— Pourquoi utilisez-vous ce stylo pour écrire ce que vous voulez ?

Il supposa que le stylo n'était qu'un outil.

— Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai arrêté d'écrire par moi-même. C'était fatiguant, lent et je pensais plus vite que j'écrivais. Je ne pouvais en outre pas développer des pensées simultanées. De plus, certains sujets nécessitent des processus de pensées parallèles. Implémenter un système entre moi et les stylos me prit un moment, mais j'ai gagné tellement de temps par la suite que cela valait bien le coup.

Trois sur dix sur l'IIT (Indice d'Irritation de Tigre)

De ce qu'il venait de dire, Naruto déduisit que l'homme devait écrire beaucoup de livres. Naruto tint son propre manuel dans ses mains et y lut le titre Genjutsu pour débutants par Tonima. Naruto marcha alors dans les différents rayons de livres et vérifia combien de fois le nom ressortait des ouvrages. Naruto pouvait à la fin estimer qu'environ cinquante pour cent des livres de la bibliothèque personnelle de Tigre incluait ce nom.

Naruto se souvint alors de la première fois où Madame Oiseau le visita avec sa sœur jumelle. Elles étaient venues pour Tigre et l'avaient appelé agent T. T comme Tigre mais aussi comme Tonima. La coïncidence était bien trop grande pour n'être qu'une simple coïncidence. Naruto nota aussi que certaines étagères étaient à moitié remplies, comme si elles étaient dédiées aux livres qui n'avaient pas encore été triés. Naruto ouvrit l'un d'entre eux et tomba sur exactement le même style de charabia que le crayon de Tigre avait précédemment écrit. Il nota que tous les livres de ces étagères provenaient de ce Tonima. Si Tigre était son nom de code, il était logique que Tonima était son nom d'auteur.

Naruto revint vers lui et demanda :

— C'est vous qui aviez mis ces livres chez moi ?

L'homme secoua sa tête et répondit dans le ton le plus neutre qu'il n'avait jamais entendu de sa part :

— Le Sandaime savait à propos de mon activité et m'a par conséquent ordonné d'écrire des livres qui soient compréhensibles pour un enfant, révéla-t-il en pointant le livre que Naruto tenait. En vérité, je pensais au début que tu ne les lirais jamais, mais tu n'étais peut-être pas une cause perdue après tout. Les autres livres de tes étagères sont soit ce que j'ai écrits, soit ceux qui couvrent les bases de l'Académie.

Zéro sur dix sur l'IIT.

Naruto soupira. Il avait toujours eu toute la connaissance à sa portée. Peut-être que son précédent lui avait été trop effrayé pour pouvoir apprendre quoi que ce soit.

— Allez-vous vraiment m'enseigner l'art du Genjutsu ? requit Naruto finalement.

L'homme leva sa main en l'air paresseusement.

— Mon serment me force à obéir, si bien que je t'enseignerai du mieux que je peux, annonça-t-il avec sa voix robotique.

Naruto le comprenait un peu plus désormais. À partir du moment où son serment était applicable, l'homme répondait automatiquement dans ce timbre de voix particulier et sinon, c'était sa voix irritée qui transparaissait.

— Par où commencer ? demanda Naruto.

L'homme haussa les épaules avant de demander :

— Qu'as-tu appris de ton livre ?

Naruto rougit.

— Je n'ai lu que l'introduction.

L'homme approcha alors sa main du visage de Naruto. Il ouvrit sa paume et leva son index juste devant son nez.

— Nous allons commencer par le premier cas pratique du livre.

Au-dessus de son doigt, une mini sphère de lumière azurée apparut. Naruto fut fasciné par la réflexion bleutée qui se réverbérait sur le gant noir de l'agent. On aurait dit une coccinelle volant dans la nuit.

Tigre expliqua :

— Le but de cet exercice est de t'habituer à projeter ton Chakra à l'extérieur de ton corps en un point précis. Cela requiert la maîtrise du chakra niveau C, bas chuunin, haut genin.

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent.

— Mais je ne suis qu'un élève ! Et je viens de commencer l'Académie il y a (à) peine un mois !

La sphère de lumière disparut.

— Dommage pour toi, je te donne une semaine pour réussir. Sinon, je te considérai inadéquat à l'apprentissage du Genjutsu et mon serment ne me forcera plus à t'enseigner.

— Vous êtes injuste, se plaignit Naruto dans une moue, les bras croisés.

Tigre haussa les épaules.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui ai demandé à apprendre. Trouve la réponse par toi-même, petit. Je donne normalement un jour pour ce genre d'exercices, mais considérant tes circonstances, une semaine me semble appropriée.

— Votre serment vous ordonne de m'enseigner comme il faut ! déclara Naruto fermement.

La voix de Tigre devint soudainement hargneuse :

— Et je viens de le faire. Et maintenant, tu requiers seulement mon attention. Mon serment n'a rien avoir avec des enfants irrespectueux. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille, je n'ai pas été ordonné d'être ta nounou.

Quand Naruto arriva dans sa chambre, il se jeta sur le lit et enfouit sa tête dans ses coussins.

— Trouve la réponse par toi-même, petit ! imita-t-il sarcastique. Stupide, méchant et vilain Monsieur Tigre !

Il soupira. Il avait conscience que son comportement enfantin ne le mènerait nulle part mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir frustré.

Il décida qu'il valait mieux dormir. Il demanderait à Kura quelques indices une fois qu'il serait dehors.

* * *

— Debout, petit.

De la bave coulait de sa bouche et enfin sur son coussin.

— Debout, petit, répéta la voix agacée.

Et puis la joue de Naruto fut étreinte d'une douleur vive qui le força à se réveiller. Il porta sa main dessus et la sentit chaude, brûlante même.

— Vous m'avez giflé ! pleura Naruto, se tenant la joue gauche.

— Les petits en retard méritent d'être punis. Tu as oublié de régler ton réveil. Je t'ai appelé trois fois et tu n'as pas répondu. Si tu ne veux pas que cela arrive encore, ne me fais pas perdre mon temps. Je ne suis pas ta mère. Maintenant lève-toi, ta leçon commence dans dix minutes, résuma Tigre alors qu'il sortait de la pièce.

— Vilain ! se plaignit Naruto.

Il s'habilla alors rapidement, ignorant la sensation désagréable qui ornait son visage. Naruto remarqua qu'il n'avait même pas faim, malgré qu'il n'eût mangé la veille non plus. L'homme avait déjà ouvert le mur-porte-chose et attendait que Naruto sorte. Lorsqu'il le fit, la porte se referma derrière lui dans un bruit étouffé et les glyphes verts disparurent. Il était huit heures du matin, mais l'obscurité restait toujours aussi impénétrable dans ce lieu. Naruto sentit une main sur son épaule et retrouva soudainement dans un placard familier.

Tigre murmura à son oreille :

— Le mot de passe est : « Le Renard est un mensonge ».

Naruto se figea une seconde.

Et Tigre ouvrit la porte, permettant de voir Madame Oiseau qui les attendait dans le vestiaire.

— Salut mon mignon, comment s'est passée ta nuit ?

Tigre jeta Naruto sur Cacatoès, qui attrapa le garçon dans ses bras.

— Prends soin du petit pendant que je me charge des espions.

Elle acquiesça et Tigre flasha au loin. Naruto poussa la femme aux cheveux blancs maintenant que l'autre homme était parti.

— Tigre n'est vraiment pas commode, résuma Naruto.

Madame Oiseau acquiesça.

— Quel gâchis... soupira-t-elle avant de reprendre de plus belle. Eh bien, mon mignon, ton cours débute dans cinq minutes, tu devrais te dépêcher.

Naruto leva les yeux vers elle en rougissant.

— Qu'est-ce que mes amis penseront si tu es toujours avec moi à me tenir la main ?

Elle lui sourit et porta fièrement son bras contre sa poitrine.

— Devrais-je te montrer mon pouvoir alors !

Sa présence s'amenuisa peu à peu de la réalité, comme si elle devenait transparente jusqu'à ce que son existence soit complètement effacée de ce monde.

— Vous pouvez vous rendre invisible ! s'exclama-t-il surpris.

Il entendit la femme rire et sentit la main de celle-ci le relâcher.

— Très bien, maintenant je te suivrais partout où tu iras. Agis comme si tu étais seul.

C'était quelque chose pour laquelle Naruto était très doué. Lorsqu'il commença à marcher, une voix résonna dans son esprit :

 _Naruto, maintenant que l'on est à l'Académie et que Tigre n'est plus proche, nous pouvons communiquer. Ne change pas ton attitude, d'accord ?_

 _J'écoute,_ pensa le garçon.

 _Je dois dire que nous sommes bien chanceux comme nous n'avons même plus à chercher pour un tuteur ou même des livres. La maison de Tigre doit contenir facilement la majorité des livres concernant les arts ninjas. Et cependant, l'accès à cette connaissance aussi alléchante soit-elle est dangereuse. Une seule erreur de notre part et nous pouvons disparaître à jamais. Je n'ai pas idée des sceaux qu'il a pu mettre chez lui, mais j'ai vraiment eu peur et je t'assure, très peu de chose me font peur. Tu n'as pas pu le voir Naruto car tu ne ressens pas le Chakra comme moi mais c'était comme si sa maison entière était dans une dimension complètement séparée du reste du monde. Lorsque nous étions dans cet endroit, nous n'étions ni mort ni vivant, mais une sorte d'état intermédiaire. Et je suis un être immortel Naruto, je ne suis pas supposée craindre la mort. C'est pourquoi Naruto tu ne dois en aucune circonstance essayer de me contacter quand tu es chez lui !_

 _Bien compris,_ répondit-il.

Il réalisa alors qu'il était déjà juste devant la salle de classe. Lorsque la porte fut sur le point de se fermer, il arriva à se faufiler à temps. Bien sûr, lorsqu'il rentra, tous les yeux se posèrent sur lui. Maintenant qu'il était le « fils du Yondaime », les gens commençaient à s'intéresser à lui. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'asseoir à côté de Shikamaru et de Choji qui étaient ses meilleurs amis. Sasuke était sur le rang d'en face et Sakura et Ino derrière lui.

Naruto se demanda alors si Madame Oiseau avait réussi aussi à rentrer, mais au moment où il ouvrit son cahier, il vit un smiley en train d'être dessiné sur son livre qui ressemblait à (^_^)(b).

Cette fois, le cours était à propos de la canalisation du Chakra. Le volume horaire de ce cours sur l'année était d'environ une centaine d'heure et les trente premières heures du cours étaient dédiées à la théorie. Ils avaient déjà appris où les nœuds de chakra étaient précisément dans le corps humain et dans quel ordre il fallait les activer pour pouvoir lancer les différents types de Ninjutsu.

Ils apprirent aussi le processus de conversion entre la nourriture qu'ils mangeaient se transformant en molécules dans le sang, molécules qui allaient après vers les nœuds de chakra pour les remplir d'énergie. Kura lui murmura que ce cours ne pouvait être que vaguement applicable à son propos considérant qu'il était un Jinchuuriki.

Elle lui apprit aussi que les Uzumaki avaient un métabolisme vorace, si bien qu'ils mangeaient beaucoup ce qui les permettaient d'avoir de plus larges nœuds de chakra. Heureusement, ils arrivèrent bientôt à la fin de la partie théorique et allaient bientôt atteindre la pratique.

Naruto demanda alors si Kura savait comment résoudre l'exercice de Tigre. Elle lui avoua qu'elle pourrait aisément lui montrer à la condition qu'elle puisse prendre le contrôle de son corps, chose qu'elle se refusait à faire tant qu'ils n'étaient pas certains qu'ils soient surveillés ou non.

Lorsqu'il se concentra sur le cours encore une fois, il vit sur son cahier la phrase « Tu ne prends pas de notes ? ». Il utilisa un crayon d'une différente couleur et répondit par « J'ai les livres de Tigre à la maison. ». Madame Oiseau dessina le même smiley que précédemment. Naruto aimait vraiment bien Madame Oiseau comparé à Tigre, elle était son complet opposé. Elle était facilement approchable alors que l'homme était froid quand il n'était pas juste lunatique.

Le cours suivant fut à propos du Taijutsu, son cours favori. Naruto avait toujours été du type sportif, courant partout. Les premiers cours étaient surtout dédiés à leur apprendre comment étirer leurs muscles pour s'échauffer et comment les développer. Il y avait aussi pas mal de cours sur la nourriture ou le style de régime alimentaire qu'ils devaient adopter ou bien les exercices à effectuer.

Généralement, le cours débutait par quinze minutes d'échauffement et puis ils alternaient entre les abdos, les pompes et les squats pour terminer par un peu de théorie sur les styles de combat. Durant le cours, ils devaient porter tous un kimono de karaté.

Le professeur leur avait averti que les vrais cours de Taijutsu ne commenceraient qu'au deuxième semestre, à la suite de la première session d'examens de l'année. Le professeur aida ceux le plus en difficulté. Il était par conséquent souvent avec Sakura.

Mais cette fois, au milieu du cours, après leur échauffement, Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto avec une proposition :

— Veux-tu que l'on se fasse un duel ?

Naruto se leva et lui serra la main sans même attendre une seconde. Il avait toujours voulu se battre avec lui, comme Sasuke était le meilleur de la classe. Naruto savait que le garçon avait eu son entraînement promu par son clan avant même d'entrer à l'Académie, mais il était persuadé qu'il pouvait quand même gagner face à lui.

Le professeur n'interdit pas le combat, mais il voulait qu'il soit fait dans les règles de l'art. Si un étudiant abandonnait, tombait ou se faisait mal, le match devait s'arrêter.

Ils allèrent alors sur les tatamis. De nombreux étudiants vinrent assister au duel. Il y avait même des étudiants de deuxième année qui vinrent regarder, mais aucun de troisième année, puisque ceux-ci étaient absents car ils préparaient leur examen final.

Sasuke se positionna dans sa posture de combat : il se tenait les pieds un peu décalés, un devant et l'un derrière avec deux poings proches de son corps. Naruto n'avait jamais reçu de formation pour se battre, mais ses précédentes débâclent avec ceux qui le harcelait lui avaient permis de développer un instinct naturel pour le combat rapproché. De fait, il préférait toujours improviser. Ce fut pourquoi il se contenta de se tenir debout, avec les jambes fléchies tandis qu'il adressait à Sasuke une main ouverte pour l'adjoindre de venir pénétrer sa défense.

Sasuke sourit, persuadé d'avoir enfin trouvé un adversaire à sa hauteur dans cette classe.

Avec la vitesse de l'éclair, ou du moins selon le point de vue du blond, Sasuke écrasa son poing contre son visage dans un boom retentissant. La force de l'impact fut si colossale que Naruto fut éjecté un mètre plus loin avant de tomber à la renverse, complètement immobile.

Sasuke commença à paniquer, il avait pensé que Naruto aurait pu se défendre. Au moment où il s'approcha pour s'enquérir de son état, le blond se leva l'instant d'après, crachant une dent. Celui-ci lui sourit brillamment et lui fit signe de reprendre sa posture de combat. Sasuke le toisa un peu inquiet en voyant le sang couler de la bouche du garçon, mais il décida de lui faire confiance en reprenant sa posture d'attaque.

Naruto, de son côté, se mit à respirer longuement lorsqu'il ferma les yeux.

 _Kura, peux-tu me donner un coup de main ?_

 _Cela va trop loin Naruto. Utiliser mes pouvoirs un simple duel..._

 _Allons Kura, tu sais que c'est important pour ma réputation. En tant que fils du Yondaime, je ne peux me permettre de me faire rétamer unilatéralement. Et c'était toi qui m'avait m'avais dit de construire des relations et je pense que Sasuke a besoin de quelqu'un de son âge étant aussi fort que lui. Il est un peu solitaire à sa manière. Je me souviens que tu étais d'accord dès que j'ai accepté le duel._

 _Je ne pensais pas que tu comptais utiliser mon énergie._

 _Un petit peu. S'il te plait, Kura..._

Kura émit un soupir avant d'infuser la plus petite fraction de son pouvoir à travers ses nœuds de Chakra. Un Hyuuga avec un Byukagan activé aurait vu le corps du blond briller de mille feux. Naruto exhala, se sentant soudainement revigoré d'une énergie enivrante. Sa dent repoussa, ses muscles se renforcèrent et lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux, leur couleur bleutée affichait désormais une teinte pourpre. Ses cheveux blonds semblaient développer leur propre volonté comme ils mouvèrent dans tous les sens à chaque fois que Naruto se déplaçait.

Tout le monde toisait Naruto en se demandant ce qu'il en retournait, car il était juste resté immobile pendant cinq secondes, dans une posture complètement indolente. Le garçon aux cheveux blond inspira alors profondément avant de se remettre en position de combat, prêt à réceptionner son vis-à-vis. Sasuke le regarda un peu dubitatif, alors que Naruto lui signifiait de continuer le combat. Il estima que cela devait être un autre de ses jeux étranges. Mais en tant que second héritier des Uchiwa, Sasuke ne pouvait décemment pas reculer face à un tel défi.

Sasuke sauta soudainement en avant, avec l'intention d'attaquer au ventre mais le blond prit un pas sur le côté, lui provoquant de le passer devant avec son dos complètement exposé. Cependant, le jeune brun profita de son inertie pour glisser sur la surface des tatamis. En tournoyant sur lui-même, il décocha un coup de pied retourné vers la tête de son adversaire, que le blond réceptionna avec son avant-bras. Naruto choisit alors de porter un coup sur les côtes de l'Uchiwa du tranchant de sa main. Toutefois, son coup fut complètement raté puisque Sasuke sauta en l'air à l'aide de son seul pied au sol. Le brun se retrouva alors la tête en bas et le corps courbé et en parfaite position pour décocher un coup de poing implacable au visage du blond. En retour, Naruto se fléchit en arrière, puis leva ses jambes en avant. La résultante de cette combinaison obligea Sasuke de rebondir en arrière pour esquiver le double coup de pied épinglé dans sa direction et se repositionner deux mètres plus loin. Naruto fit le poirier un bref instant avant de déplier ses bras afin de s'éjecter et retomber enfin pieds sur terre.

Ce fut après cet échange qu'ils se rendirent compte que les garçons dans la foule de spectateur avaient scandé leurs noms tout du long en criant « encore, encore, encore ! ». Les filles quant à elle avaient formé deux parties bien dissociées et glapissaient gaiement soit « Uchiwa, Uchiwa, Uchiwa ! » ou « Namikaze, Namikaze, Namikaze ! ». Les deuxièmes années quant à eux paraissaient tous estomaqués. En effet, le spectacle de premières années se débrouillant mieux que la plupart des troisièmes années avait dû leur coller un choc. D'autant plus que Naruto et Sasuke étaient rentrés il y avait tout juste un mois. De fait, ils n'étaient censés avoir reçu que des exercices d'étirements.

Naruto et Sasuke commencèrent tous deux à transpirer profusément. Le professeur vint finalement arbitrer le match.

« Hajime ! » hurla-t-il pour donner le signal de départ.

Cette fois, ce fut Naruto qui se jeta sur Sasuke avec un coup de pied dans son bas-ventre, que l'autre garçon défléchit avec sa paume et appliqua un contre à sa jugulaire. Naruto se pencha en arrière et décocha une deuxième attaque vers le visage de son adversaire, tandis que sa propre tête faisait face au Tatamis. Sasuke esquiva en reculant d'un pas, ce qui créa l'espace suffisant à Naruto pour reculer et se lever à demi, avec un genou au sol. Sasuke se jeta sur lui avec le poing en avant et le blondinet fit de même en se projetant au front à son tour. Leurs poings se rencontrèrent dans un bruit fracassant et les deux garçons se mirent à échanger une série de coups de poings et de pieds ravageurs.

 _Gauche, droite, bas, haut !_ indiqua Kura depuis son esprit.

Leur combat ressembla à une chorégraphie, où ils s'éprouvaient l'un l'autre leurs forces et leurs faiblesses. Naruto fut plus à l'aise avec ses coups pieds tandis que Sasuke avait le dessus avec ses poings. Naruto lança une attaque dans le genou de son adversaire mais Sasuke eut le tendon de son poignet. Dans un coup rotatif, le blond égratigna l'épaule du brun, mais ce dernier répliqua avec un coup de poing dans ses poumons. Suite à ça, Naruto roula en arrière et tomba au sol inerte, le souffle coupé.

Le professeur intervint pour arrêter le match et aller vers le perdant du match. Celui-ci semblait avoir miraculeusement récupéré, malgré avoir été attaqué vilement aux côtes. Même Sasuke avait des bleus partout sur son corps mais rien de grave, car après deux jours, lui-même estimait qu'il serait intégralement remis. Naruto se leva, sourit et joignit ses deux poings dans une courbette respectueuse. Son vis-à-vis le regarda un moment avec une étrange expression sur le visage avant de répliquer le respect.

La foule fut alors complètement en délire tandis qu'elle encercla totalement les deux combattants, leur demandant où ils avaient appris à se battre. Les deux garçons rougirent pour différentes raisons, Sasuke parce qu'il était intimidé d'être la cible de tant d'éloges, comparé à son frère et Naruto parce qu'il avait un peu triché en demandant l'aide de Kura et avait perdu malgré ce.

Naruto arriva finalement à rejoindre Sasuke pour le féliciter et l'autre garçon le remercia pour avoir accepté le duel. Leurs poings se joignirent dans un poc amical. Sasuke demanda à Naruto s'il voulait s'entraîner avec lui plus régulièrement mais quand Kura hurla dans sa tête que ce serait sans son aide les prochaines fois, il dût refuser poliment.

Après les cours, Sasuke et Naruto prirent leur repas du midi ensemble et les autres étudiants les laissèrent, ne voulant déranger l'entretien. Les filles commencèrent à se faire des rêves à propos d'une aventure de Yaoi entre les deux, tandis que la majorité des garçons se visualisait le combat qui venait de se dérouler. Les deux étaient assis sur un côté de la cour de récréation qui se résumait en un versant verdoyant de colline.

Sasuke avait son propre bento préparé par sa mère le matin alors que Naruto n'avait rien à manger. Ou du moins, c'était ce que le blond pensait, car lorsqu'il regarda à l'intérieur de son sac, il vit le message : « Le Renard est un mensonge. » Tigre avait vraiment un sens de l'humour particulier. Naruto déchira le papier et vit en dessous son repas qui consistait juste en des nouilles. Naruto considéra que l'homme devait vraiment apprendre à cuisiner autre chose mais c'était mieux que rien, si bien qu'il mangea ses pâtes.

— Alors Sasuke, peux-tu m'en dire plus à propos de ton frère, Naruto demanda considérant qu'il avait vu le jour précédent l'adolescent raccompagner Sasuke chez lui.

— Il est le meilleur. Tu ne peux même pas le croire ! Il a réussi à passer les examens Chuunin sans équipe à dix ans ! s'exclama Sasuke avec passion.

— Vraiment ? répondit Naruto avec un grand sourire, même si en fait, il ne réalisa pas la portée de la prouesse.

— Il a réussi à rentrer chez les ANBU à onze ans ! Est-ce que je t'ai dit qu'il a réussi à être diplômé de l'Académie à huit ans seulement un après y être rentré ?

— Il a l'air super ouf ! cria Naruto à son tour, un peu embarrassé devant les yeux brillants de l'autre garçon.

— Eh Naruto, tu vas participer aux Jeux de Guerre ? requit Sasuke, changeant complètement de sujet. Il ne te reste que trois jours et tous les fils et filles de clans se sont inscrits déjà, comme plus d'un quart des étudiants civils. Tu es le seul d'entre nous à ne pas t'y être inscrit.

Naruto rit un peu décontenancé :

— Ça alors ! Je vais devoir m'y inscrire, hahaha !

 _Oui, Naruto, il est temps pour nous d'entrer dans les Jeux_ , conclut Kura.

* * *

Tard dans l'après-midi, après que Naruto s'était inscrit aux Jeux de Guerres et que tout le monde était rentré à la maison, Iruka fila un coucou à Naruto lorsqu'il partit aussi. La nuit, seul Naruto resta à l'Académie.

Madame Oiseau apparut enfin face à lui.

— C'était un duel amusant mon mignon, je ne savais pas que tu étais si doué. Était-ce ton premier combat ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire dans la voix.

Naruto trouvait toujours ses questions un peu pièges, car il savait que tout ce qu'il dirait serait annoté et reporté à son grand-père mais il se sentit obligé de répondre.

— Oui, je me suis laissé aller dans le feu de l'action.

L'agente acquiesça.

— Tu n'as pas ressenti quelque chose de différent durant le combat ?

Naruto et Kura avaient décidé d'une explication pour ce genre de question.

— Je me suis senti plus rapide que d'habitude, mais je suppose que cela devait être l'adrénaline, je viens d'apprendre ça aujourd'hui, haha !

Et heureusement pour lui, c'était vraiment quelque chose qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il vit la femme acquiescer.

— Oui, probablement mon mignon, finit-elle avec un rire.

Mais soudainement, son masque se retourna vers l'entrée de l'académie et elle s'arrêta de rire.

Naruto se sentit instantanément enveloppé par le corps de la femme qui s'était mis à genoux contre lui.

— Madame Oiseau ?

Mais elle lui murmura de rester silencieux. Naruto tenta de la pousser car il ne pouvait pas respirer entre ses seins mais elle le força à rester comme ça, ses bras entourant complètement sa tête.

Et il y eut une sorte de brouillard bizarre qui enveloppa l'Académie. Naruto et Madame Oiseau étaient en plein milieu de la cour de récréation et Naruto sentit un vent sinistre les traverser. Du coin de l'œil, Naruto put voir en dessous les bras de Madame Oiseau des hommes en noirs courant et sautant à toute vitesse au travers la cours pour s'infiltrer dans le bâtiment où Naruto était supposé rejoindre Tigre.

Naruto étrécit ses yeux emplis de compréhension. Son grand-père l'avait averti à propos de ce danger mais il ne pensait pas que cela arriverait de sitôt. Pourquoi étaient-ils passés sans les voir ?

 _Souviens-toi de sa capacité Naruto,_ déduisit Kura. _Elle est peut-être capable de le faire partager en contact rapproché. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'elle s'est habituée à te serrer dans ses bras, dans le cas où une situation pareille nécessiterait qu'elle utilise son pouvoir instantanément sur toi._

Naruto se demanda vraiment si toutes les actions de ses gardiens à son encontre n'avaient pas une double signification voire une triple parfois.

Naruto sentit alors quelque chose sur son épaule, comme une coccinelle, similaire à la petite sphère de lumière que Tigre lui avait montrée. Lorsqu'il se concentra dessus, il jura qu'il put voir le masque de la sœur jumelle de Madame Oiseau, Ara.

— Mission accomplie, entendit Naruto murmurer près de lui. Naruto est sécurisé. Vous pouvez lancer l'opération _Ac-Pm8_.

À travers la lumière, Naruto put voir Ara acquiescer et entendre soudainement la voix de son grand-père de très loin même si en réalité, celle-ci provenait de la petite sphère.

— Parfait ! Il est temps de leur montrer comment se battent les ninjas de Konoha !

Et soudainement, énormément de ANBU émergèrent du sol autour d'eux. Il devait en voir cinquante, sinon une centaine. Parmi eux, Naruto reconnut le frère de Sasuke par ses cheveux et son corps effilé tandis qu'il passait à côté d'eux. À travers son masque, Naruto put voir l'œil étrange de l'adolescent ; trois faucilles tournoyantes autour d'un iris noir sur un fond rouge.

Un quart des ANBU se lancèrent alors au front vers l'intérieur du bâtiment, tandis qu'un autre quart semblait créer une sorte de toile bleutée qui encadra alors totalement l'Académie. Un autre quart disparut dans les ombres tandis que le dernier quart restait autour d'eux en retrait. Le garçon put entendre les cris du combat qui provinrent de l'intérieur du bâtiment que les hommes en noir avaient investi.

L'opération dura seulement trois minutes qu'elle était déjà terminée.

* * *

— Putains de ninjas de la Feuille ! souffla un homme tout en muscles alors qu'il traversait les rues, se tenant son bras blessé. Nous avoir complètement menés vers un piège. Merde, je savais que cela aurait été trop simple de chopper le gosse seul. Comment diable a-t-il pu disparaître de nos radars ?

Il se cacha sous un paravent tandis que des agents de la Feuille sautaient de toits en toits au-dessus de sa tête. L'homme eut un rictus.

— Si vous pensez que vous pourrez m'attraper, bande d'attardés !

L'homme plongea alors dans une bouche d'égout. Il sortit un rouleau de son manteau et vérifia son plan. Si celui-ci était véridique, il devait aller au sud.

Il suivit alors la trace de l'eau orange dégoûtante qui courait au travers des murs en briques. Il s'apposa une attelle à son épaule et commença à courir vers la sortie du village. Après une minute, il sourit en voyant la fin du tunnel. Il sortit et put enfin voir le ciel bleu illuminé par la pleine lune. Il soupira soulagé d'être enfin sorti de ce pétrin.

Mais soudainement, il sentit une présence derrière un arbre.

— Qui êtes-vous ?! Montrez-vous ! beugla-t-il en étant sur le point de conjurer un jutsu de tremblement de terre.

Il aperçut alors le masque de tigre blanc appartenant à un agent de la Feuille se révéler à la lumière de la lune. Il visualisa les cheveux d'un blond terne de l'agent ainsi que les yeux bleus portés dans sa direction.

— Koetsu Kanoda, commença l'agent, provoquant l'homme en noir de sursauter. Déserteur d'Iwa. Classe A+, haut Jounin. Prime : 50000 ryo. Affinité élémentaire duale : Terre, Feu. Multiples meurtres notoires à son nom, pillages de banlieue de civils et assauts sur des caravanes de marchands. En réalité, sa désertion et ses crimes ne servent juste qu'à couvrir sa mission secrète, S-classe, qui est d'espionner les autres villages. Fin du dossier.

Koetsu confia un rictus à son vis-à-vis.

— Je vois que tu as fait le nécessaire pour en savoir plus sur moi. Maintenant que tu sais qui je suis, dégage de mon chemin si tu ne veux pas que je te crève ! hurla-t-il alors que ses mains crépitaient déjà d'énergie.

Le ANBU resta juste immobile tandis qu'il plaça un bras sous l'autre. Sous ses manches, ses avants-membres ainsi que son corps entier brillèrent d'une sinistre lueur verte.

— Libération du Sceau de Contrôle de niveau 3. Situation C. Les restrictions d'habilités sont levées jusqu'à que la cible soit réduite au silence ou scel—

Un poing maculé de roche détruisit la mâchoire de l'agent et probablement sa colonne vertébrale avec tandis qu'il gisait au sol, ensanglanté.

— C'était qui cet abruti ? soupira Koetsu en nettoyant le sang sur son visage. Bon il est temps pour moi d'y aller.

Mais l'instant d'après, alors qu'il fut sur le point de partir, la clairière devint soudainement baignée dans un brouillard vert. Ressentant un froid lui parcourant l'échine, l'homme leva les yeux vers le ciel et vit la lune être remplacée par le crâne d'un être humain qui pleurait des larmes de sang. Les gouttelettes cramoisies tombèrent du ciel en une pluie acide.

Koetsu réalisa assez vite la mudra pour dissiper le Genjutsu sur lui, mais même après plusieurs essais, les événements étranges continuèrent à s'enchaîner les uns après les autres. L'herbe à ses pieds s'assécha et vira au jaune puis au noir. Des chauves-souris sortirent des cavernes environnantes dans une flopée et volèrent autour de lui, affichant des yeux surnaturels qui regardaient dans sa direction.

— C'est quoi ce bordel ! maugréa Koetsu le souffle rauque.

Il conjura son habilité de bénédiction de la terre et façonna une barrière de roches en fusion autour de lui. La terre elle-même se fendit et il jeta des rochers flamboyants à toutes sortes d'absurdités qui venaient à lui, les unes après les autres. Des zombies, des chevaliers de la mort surmontant des destriers cadavériques l'encerclaient complètement, se riant de sa futile résistance.

Le corps de l'agent qui était censé être brisé se leva malgré son épine dorsale disloquée. Le cadavre s'illumina alors d'une vive lumière vermeille. Les lambeaux du masque révélèrent un visage de squelette, où une sorte de lumière pulsait d'un affreux bleu sombre. Seul l'os du nez était distinctement resté sur le visage, qui ne présentait ni de lèvres, ni d'oreilles.

Le macchabée se mit alors à marcher vers le ninja où les murs de roches en fusion avaient été complètement recouverts des corps carbonisés. L'impossible créature de l'outre-monde escalada la montagne de sang et de chair putréfiée. Il se tint à un mètre de l'homme en noir terrorisé, qui était affalé au sol, pleurant son désespoir :

— Va-t'en putain de monstre ! Tu n'es pas humain ! Tu es—

— Moi, Tigre, te condamne à mort.

La tête du criminel voltigea en l'air et l'environnement autour d'eux revint à la normale, ne montrant aucun signe du précédent combat, comme si celui-ci n'avait jamais existé pour commencer. Tigre nettoya son Katana avec un mouchoir de poche avant de le ranger dans son fourreau. Le corps décapité tomba soudainement au sol dans un bruit sourd.

Une luciole blanche qui reposait sur un arbre vola jusqu'à l'agent avant de se poser sur son épaule.

— Mission accomplie. Cible sécurisée.

Il disparut alors dans un éclair jaune, laissant la luciole revenir lentement vers la Feuille.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **Le Renard est un mensonge**


	10. Réflexion, partie 5

**Réflexion, partie 5**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Au milieu de la nuit, une femme blonde arborant l'uniforme des ANBU et ayant un masque d'oiseau se tenait à côté du bureau du Sandaime. Des lucioles volaient par flopées devant son visage. Ces minis points lumineux se mirent alors à tourner et à voltiger autour de ses mains avant de plonger dans ses paumes. Son corps entier clignota pendant vingt secondes comme si elle fut immergée dans une cage à rayons X avant de revenir à la normale.

Et Hiruzen attendait toujours son rapport.

— Opération Ac-Pm8 est un franc succès. Tous les envahisseurs sont soit morts, soit capturés et emprisonnés dans des cellules séparées localisées en dessous de nos quartiers généraux. Deux agents ont été blessés et sont relevés de leurs fonctions le temps d'un rétablissement complet pendant une semaine. Nous sommes toujours en attente du rapport complet de la section T&I. Tigre s'est occupé de l'instigateur principal. Excepté pour le Jounin d'Iwa, nos agents ont reconnu la plupart des prisonniers comme des mercenaires. Tigre a rejoint Cacatoès pour récupérer Naruto et l'emmener à son repère. La situation est sous contrôle, conclut Ara.

Hiruzen alluma sa pipe et en exhala la fumée. La stratégie du leurre avait fonctionné à merveille. Ils avaient réussi à faire sortir tous les chiens dehors.

— Bon boulot Ara. Sauf pour les patrouilles, tu peux communiquer à tous les agents qu'ils sont relevés de leur devoir pour ce soir.

La femme acquiesça et communiqua les ordres qui lui furent donnés à travers les lucioles qu'elle avait placées sur chaque agent.

— Tu as aussi ma permission de te reposer, Ara. Cela fait deux jours que tu travailles non-stop. La situation s'est calmée et on devrait être tranquille pour un mois.

Elle se courba avec respect.

— Comme vous le voulez, maitre.

Mais elle savait qu'il resterait éveillé toute la nuit. Un Hokage ne pouvait se permettre que de courtes pauses. Elle se sentait coupable de ne pas pouvoir l'aider mieux que cela.

Ara fit alors son bout de chemin vers le sous-sol de la Tour du Kage. Les entrées du quartier général des ANBU étaient reliées à toutes les places importantes du centre-ville comme la Tour ou l'Académie. Tous les territoires des clans disposaient au moins d'une entrée similaire si ce n'était plus.

Ainsi, Ara longea les corridors des souterrains. Sur le chemin, elle rencontra d'autres agents qui la saluèrent en la croisant. Tout le monde portait le masque à l'intérieur du quartier général. Elle connaissait l'ensemble des membres par leur nom de code tandis que tous ceux à la solde du Sandaime savaient qui elle était. Après tout, Ara était le seul moyen de reporter directement la situation du terrain au Hokage de manière fluide, sécurisée et instantanée.

Sa capacité était pratique ; elle pouvait créer des sources lumineuses et communiquer à travers ses sources et ce, indépendamment de la distance qui les séparait d'elle. Le Hokage l'utilisait en permanence si bien qu'elle était constamment stressée du fait de son emploi du temps surchargé.

Dans le vestiaire, elle enleva son armure, se déshabilla et mit ses vêtements sales dans un sac. Elle s'enveloppa elle-même dans une large serviette et alla à la buanderie que l'établissement proposait. Elle mit ses vêtements à laver avant de retourner aux douches. Elle était nue sous sa serviette mais il n'y avait pas de réelle intimité chez les ANBU de toute façon.

Entre les Hyuuga qui étaient en mesure de voir à travers tout, les Uchiwa qui pouvaient prendre une image mentale avec leur Sharigan lorsqu'ils épiaient, les Inuzuka qui étaient capables de sentir et reconnaître à des rondes les odeurs corporelles et les Aburame qui posaient un insecte sur chaque agent sans leur consentement, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Chacun épiait tout le monde et il n'était pas rare de voir des paris entre les agents avec pour mise les informations qu'ils avaient sur leurs collègues respectifs.

Parfois, ceux-ci se relâchaient en se trouvant un coin tranquille où batifoler. Tant que ce n'était pas une affaire sentimentale, ce genre de pratiques sexuelles était tout à fait toléré. Des cas de harcèlements arrivaient de temps en temps bien qu'ils furent rares dans l'ensemble. Si la personne en question était révélée coupable d'un tel acte, elle voyait sa situation géographique changer avec une amende assez conséquente. Cette mesure était assez dissuasive pour que la plupart du temps, les situations extrêmes se résumaient à du voyeurisme.

Une cellule d'aide psychologique avait été mise en place depuis quelques années. La santé mentale des agents étant une affaire extrêmement sérieuse. Ces derniers étaient tous individuellement suivis par un psychologue, la plupart du temps un Yamanaka, qui leur faisait un bilan toutes les deux semaines. En plus de ça, chaque mandataire avait l'obligation de visiter leur docteur sous le même intervalle de temps.

La tête sous l'eau, le corps tendu d'Ara se relaxa. Ses cheveux blonds s'étendaient profusément dans son dos, contrairement à sa natte habituelle. La fatigue ressortait de ses yeux bleus et les profonds cernes qu'elle avait étaient un bon indicateur de son état actuel. Son petit nez et son apparence svelte étaient normalement cachés sous son uniforme et son armure, qu'elle devait porter même si elle n'était pas supposée se battre au combat rapproché ou avoir des missions incluant un danger pour sa personne.

Son rôle était strictement celui de support ; de la communication et de relais de rapports. Occasionnellement, lorsque l'hôpital avait un besoin important en personnel et que sa présence n'était pas indispensable auprès du Sandaime, il lui était requis d'agir en tant que médecin suppléante considérant ses talents dans les jutsus médicaux, même si elle était loin d'être une experte.

Soudainement, Ara hoqueta lorsqu'elle sentit des mains étreindre ses seins de derrière, la coupable se révélant être sa sœur jumelle, Cacatoès.

— Ca' ! la réprimanda Ara en faisant la moue. Mais le sourire de l'autre femme était contagieux et Ara rit sous les guiliguilis incessants de sa jumelle.

— Arrête ! Arrête ! Je ne peux pas respirer Ca' ! hoqueta-t-elle en essayant de repousser les doigts ravageurs attaquant ses flancs mais c'était inutile car elle était allongée au sol, complètement à la merci de sa jumelle bien plus forte qu'elle.

Après un moment, Cacatoès arrêta ses chatouilles et Ara put enfin respirer. Elle leva les yeux vers sa sœur qui lui sourit affectueusement. Cacatoès traça ses deux doigts autour de la clavicule d'Ara avant de caresser doucement son visage, ses cheveux blancs, tombant et touchant par mèches les oreilles de l'autre femme.

— Père t'a finalement permis de te reposer, soupira-t-elle.

Le Sandaime n'était pas techniquement leur père, comme elles n'étaient techniquement pas jumelles non plus.

Elles étaient juste des orphelines que le Sandaime avait pris sous son aile lorsqu'elles devaient avoir à peu près dix ans. Tout commença quand Orochimaru, le fourbe serpent avait commencé ses expérimentations sur des êtres humains. Le Sannin déviant, pour ne pas être découvert, avait principalement visé les orphelins et les clochards, qui avaient été les moins susceptibles de passer sous le radar des forces armées lorsqu'ils se faisaient enlever.

Ara et Cacatoès furent parmi les dernières victimes avant que le Sandaime lança son assaut sur le repère du renégat le jour d'après. Durant leur séjour dans les cachots du Serpent, il leur fut injecté un bon nombre de substances. Les deux femmes évitaient le plus possible d'évoquer les moments passés dans cet endroit, suffisamment traumatisant pour transir d'effroi le plus aguerri des soldats.

Les deux femmes ne savaient pas si c'étaient les injections qui leur avaient donné leurs capacités respectives ou si ces mêmes substances n'avaient agi que comme catalyseur pour éveiller leur potentiel caché. Dans les deux cas, le résultat fut que Cacatoès eut la capacité de se rendre elle-même invisible à la façon d'un caméléon et Ara de pouvoir émettre de la lumière pour envoyer ses pensées. Lorsque Orochimaru s'enfuit du village, le Sandaime et les ANBU investirent sa cachette mais ne découvrirent que des cadavres.

Les deux filles furent les seules rescapées des terribles expérimentations. Hiruzen les trouva agonisantes dans leur cellule. Le Sandaime les sauva, les soigna avant de les placer en détention provisoire dans le quartier général des ANBU pour vérifier qu'elles ne représentaient pas de danger pour le village de la Feuille. Elles furent relâchées après un mois d'observation lorsque les agents les considérèrent inoffensives.

Comme les deux filles n'avaient pas de maison où se loger ou mêmes de proches pour les héberger, elles décidèrent de jurer fidélité à Hiruzen, reconnaissantes qu'il les eût sauvées. Le Sandame avait été réticent en premier lieu, car elles avaient été bien trop jeunes pour rejoindre les forces spéciales de Konoha mais elles insistèrent tant qu'à la fin, Hiruzen céda à leur demande et il estima que c'était un moyen pour lui de se racheter après tout le mal qu'Orochimaru avait fait.

Lorsqu'il leur demanda leur nom, elles ne purent répondre comme elles n'avaient jamais rien connu d'autre que la rue. Elles avaient été abandonnées à la naissance et jetées de l'orphelinat à six ans puis passèrent le reste de leur enfance à voler ou à receler de la drogue illicite avant qu'Orochimaru vienne les enlever.

Alors, Hiruzen décida de les appeler Ara et Cacatoès, miroitant l'idée qu'elles étaient de rares et magnifiques oiseaux qui vinrent au pied de sa porte pour se faire apprivoiser. Leur loyauté était leur cage, leur nom de code leur identité et leur maître le Sandaime.

Pendant leurs deux premières années sous ses ordres, le vieil homme leur donna une formation accélérée chez les ANBU dépendamment de leur habilité. Cacatoès s'entraîna en Taijutsu et en Kenjutsu et décida de prendre comme arme favorite une faux. Ara préféra les cours de Ninjutsu. Au fil du temps, Ara et Cacatoès développèrent une relation si proche que celle-ci s'approcha énormément de celles de jumelles, si bien qu'elles s'identifièrent comme telles dès à présent.

À la fin, Cacatoès reçut surtout des missions d'assassinat ou de filature, elle devint une experte en Taijutsu et habile en Genjutsu, utilisant parfois son affinité avec le vent pour rendre sa faux encore plus mortelle. Ara devint une experte en Ninjutsu, développant deux affinités qui étaient le vent et le feu tout en étudiant le champ médical. Lorsqu'elles furent suffisamment entraînées à l'âge de seize ans (ne pouvant être certaines de leur âge respectif), elles devinrent officiellement les Ombres du Hokage, le rang le plus haut parmi les ANBU.

Pour ces raisons, elles adoraient le vieil homme qu'elles considéraient comme leur père, bien qu'elles n'eussent jamais aimé Konoha en raison de leur enfance dans les rues et le traumatisme qu'elles avaient subi. Initialement, elles avaient commencé à appeler le vieil homme « maître » pour le taquiner, mais comme Hiruzen n'avait pas semblé s'en soucier, elles perpétuèrent cette habitude au fil du temps.

Après s'être nettoyées l'une et l'autre, elles s'investirent de leur revêtement de civils. Cacatoès portait les cheveux courts, atteignant seulement ses épaules. Son T-shirt sans manche dévoila ses épaules et ses bras mais mettait aussi en avant sa poitrine voluptueuse.

— Anko nous a invitées à une soirée. Tu viens ? lui demanda Cacatoès soudainement.

— Pourquoi pas ? Cela fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas rendue à son restaurant de dangos favoris, répondit Ara en séchant ses cheveux d'une main et en les attachant en une natte.

— Kurenai sera probablement là aussi, allons-y, dit Cacatoès en mettant son masque.

Quinze minutes plus tard, à onze heures, elles retrouvèrent les deux autres femmes assises à la table, leur faisant coucou. Elles ne portaient plus leur masque sur elles. Une serveuse vint les assigner à la même table que les deux autres femmes et prit aussitôt leur commande.

Anko les salua amicalement.

— Ça fait un bail les filles. Quoi de neuf ? demanda-t-elle en se curant les dents avec un reste de bâtonnet.

Ara soupira. Elle posa sa tête sur la table, complètement lessivée.

— Les derniers jours ont été rudes pour nous. Le Hokage ne nous a pas laissé nous reposer une seconde.

Anko rit sarcastiquement.

— Je vous l'avais bien dit que ce type est un esclavagiste, l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je n'ai pas candidaté pour le taf.

— Anko... la réprimanda Kurenai.

— Et vous ? Quelles nouvelles croustillantes vous avez à nous annoncer ? interrogea Cacatoès avec un sourire féroce.

Anko haussa les épaules.

— Cela dépend. Vous pensez à un homme en particulier chez les ANBU ? Je connais la taille de leur queue par cœur.

Ara rougit mais Cacatoès rit aux éclats.

Le voyeurisme allait dans les deux sens.

— Je suis intéressée par quelqu'un, mais je ne pense pas que tu le connaisses très bien, commenta la fille aux cheveux blancs.

On leur servit un plateau de dix dangos et Anko en piocha un dans le tas. Ara la fixa un moment avant que l'autre femme ne rit sous son nez :

— Si tu veux parler de Tigre, c'est vrai que j'ai peu d'info sur ce type. Nous savons juste qu'il est devenu notable à partir du moment où Shikaku Nara décida de venir dans le bureau du vieil homme pour annoncer que notre nouvelle célébrité blonde pouvait être dangereuse, grosse nouvelle si vous voulez mon avis.

Ara acquiesça. Elle avait plus d'une centaine d'agents à pister et tous les trois jours, quelqu'un partait pour se faire remplacer par un autre. Elle avait sans doute dû voir Tigre par le passé mais il ne lui avait jamais laissé une forte impression dans son esprit.

— Que sais-tu à son propos ? demanda Ara en prenant sa part de dango.

Anko finissait le sien avant de répondre :

— Le gars ne vit pas dans nos quartiers, ça c'est sûr. Quand j'ai essayé de chercher à savoir là où il habitait, j'ai fouillé dans tous les endroits où il aurait pu probablement être mais je me demande s'il vit même à Konoha. Considérant son utilisation quotidienne de la technique Hiraishin, il est quasiment impossible à tracer. Il pourrait même très bien avoir sa résidence sur l'une des petites îles de Kiri sans que l'on ne le sache, révéla Anko avant de s'arrêter, frustrée de n'avoir pu obtenir d'informations sur lui. Et vous, que savez-vous à son propos ?

Cacatoès haussa les épaules.

— Il a un sale caractère et traite mal Naruto et le Sandaime. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu dire quelque chose de positif, mais le Hokage semble lui accorder toute sa confiance donc je me demande. Apparemment, le Hokage le connait depuis un bout de temps.

Kurenai croisa les bras avant d'ajouter sa sauce :

— J'ai entendu dire que le Hokage avait placé le gamin Namikaze sous son aile. C'est vrai ? Les conseillers de chaque clan ont failli avoir une crise d'apoplexie lorsqu'ils ont eu vent qu'il n'habitait plus à son endroit habituel.

Ara était déjà en train de manger un autre dango. Cacatoès regarda sa jumelle heureuse qu'elle puisse finalement manger à sa faim, vu qu'elle avait tendance à sauter souvent ses repas.

— Secret S-classe, nous ne pouvons rien dire à ce propos, souffla Ara alors qu'elle engoba un verre d'eau.

Anko soupira dépréciative.

— Les filles zêtes vraiment pas marrantes, annonça-t-elle avant de changer de sujet. Et sur votre chasse au petit-ami, vous en êtes où vous deux ?

Ara toisa Cacatoès qui prit les devants :

— À chaque fois que je m'en choppe un, il me quitte en moins de deux jours.

Anko lui lança un sourire pervers.

— Veux-tu que je te file mon fouet ?

Ara et Kurenai devinrent vertes, mais Cacatoès eut un petit rire.

— Non, le BDSM ce n'est pas trop mon style.

Anko se tourna alors vers Kurenai.

— Pourquoi tu leur ne dis pas à propos du type que t'aimes bien.

Kurenai rougit.

— Dis-le nous sinon je vais te traquer jusqu'à que tu nous révèles tout.

Et le regard de Cacatoès montrait bien qu'elle en était capable.

La Yuhi soupira.

— Bien, j'aime Asuma Sarutobi, contente maintenant ? s'exclama Kurenai complètement hors d'elle.

Et Ara craignit le pire lorsque Anko retourna son attention sur elle.

— Et toi ? Ne me dit quand même pas que c'est le vieil homme, fit-elle en rigolant mais voyant que Ara rougissait encore plus, elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Non vraiment ?

Heureusement, elle hocha la tête.

— Non, je ne me suis pas trouvée d'homme. Pas trop le temps en fait.

Anko prit cinq bâtons du plateau et les présenta à la fille.

— Écoute, j'peux te trouver cinq beaux gosses, riches, influents et intelligents, tout ce que tu veux, mais tu dois me jurer de trouver un peu de temps pour toi. Sinon, je demanderai à toutes les filles chez les ANBU de faire la grève pour ça.

Ara hocha la tête vigoureusement, sa natte sautant dans son dos. Elle commençait à avoir une migraine.

— Non s'il te plait...

Anko arqua un sourcil.

— Vraiment ? Je connais plein de mecs qui rêveraient partager leur lit avec toi. Des yeux bleus, des cheveux blonds, des gros seins. Tu préfères quoi ? Des Hyuuga, Des Uchiwa ou des Unizuka si tu préfères le genre plus sauvage.

Ara commença à tousser fortement. Ses lumières internes se mirent à pulser et le remarquant, Cacatoès vint à sa rescousse avec un sourire coupable.

— Elle n'a pas trop à l'aise avec le sujet, pourquoi tu nous dirais pas pour toi Anko ?

— Moi ? Hier, je me suis fait Kakashi Hatake. Pauvre garçon, il n'a pas pu tenir plus de cinq minutes.

Cette fois, ce fut Kurenai qui toussa dans son assiette. Ara semblait s'être calmée lorsque sa jumelle lui caressa gentiment la tête.

— Si vous nous excusez, Ara n'a pas dormi depuis deux jours et elle est vraiment fatiguée, je la ramène à la maison, dit Cacatoès en la portant sur son dos. Salut !

Et elles disparurent instantanément.

Anko se leva et leur cria éhontée :

— Eh ! Vous nous devez une assiette de dangos !

Mais elles étaient déjà parties.

* * *

Cette nuit, Naruto était troublé. Il ne pouvait même pas parler à Kura, considérant l'endroit où ils étaient « ni morts, ni vivants ». Après qu'ils aient pris leur douche, Tigre retourna dans son canapé devant le bureau sur lequel le stylo écrivait tout seul.

Naruto se rapprocha de lui et lui demanda :

— Monsieur Tigre ?

Le stylo s'arrêta.

— Qu'est-ce tu veux encore, petit ? grogna-t-il irrité.

— Monsieur Tigre, quand avez-vous tué votre premier homme ? questionna le petit garçon.

Tigre soupira, claqua des doigts et le garçon se retrouva soudainement assis sur son propre canapé. En même temps, Tigre pivota le sien pour se retrouver face à face avec Naruto.

— Si je te réponds, je suppose que tu vas me poser d'autres questions, évalua l'homme agacé.

Naruto regarda ses pieds. Le masque était penché sur le côté comme la tête de celui-ci était supportée par sa paume.

— Désolé, Monsieur Tigre, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, murmura le petit garçon en baissant son regard sur ses maigres poings.

Les yeux bleus transparurent au travers des fentes du masque.

— Pour répondre à la question précédente, je dirais que j'ai effectué mon premier meurtre à neuf ans. Mais à l'époque, j'étais jeune et stupide.

Il tuerait donc sa première personne dans moins d'un an...

— Comment vous êtes-vous senti ? requit Naruto curieux.

L'homme haussa les épaules.

— Je ne m'en souviens pas, avoua-t-il simplement.

Naruto le regarda sans comprendre. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il oublier son premier meurtre ? Il se demandait s'il deviendrait aussi insensible que Tigre en grandissant.

— Vraiment ? Vous n'avez rien ressenti ? demanda le petit.

Cette fois, l'homme sembla vraiment énervé :

— Quand je t'ai dit que je ne me souvenais pas, je n'ai pas dit que je n'ai rien ressenti. C'est à dire que je ne me souviens pas de quel sentiment c'était.

Cela n'avait aucun sens pour Naruto. Comment quelqu'un pouvait se rappeler d'avoir ressenti quelque chose sans mettre le doigt sur le sentiment en question ? Il devait réfléchir, sinon, Tigre refuserait de répondre à n'importe quelle autre question.

 _Pense, Naruto ! Tu te dois de réfléchir ! Tu n'es pas stupide !_ rebondit son cerveau dans tous les sens.

— Cela a un lien avec les tatouages que vous avez aux bras, aux jambes et au torse ? demanda Naruto au hasard.

Tigre opina du chef.

Naruto le regarda éberlué.

— C'est pour cela que vous pouvez répondre seulement sur un ton irrité ou robotique ?

L'homme acquiesça encore et Naruto sentit comme si les ténèbres le submergeaient.

— Quelqu'un vous a-t-il fait ces tatouages ou vous les avez dessinés vous-même ?

À chaque question qu'il posait, les yeux bleus de l'homme semblaient s'éveiller peu à peu, comme si la vie qui avait été volée retournait à sa condition d'origine.

— Non, j'ai fait ce sceau moi-même, avoua Tigre après quelques instants, sur un ton qui n'était ni robotique, ni acerbe de ce que Naruto pouvait identifier.

— Pourquoi vous l'êtes-vous infligé ? interrogea Naruto, se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

— Parce que c'était mon devoir, affirma l'homme d'une voix monocorde.

Et alors, les yeux de Tigre scintillèrent. Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Naruto lorsqu'il vit les larmes de l'homme ne pouvant être versées. Il y avait du regret, c'était indéniable, mais c'est comme si ses lamentations étaient dérobées avant même qu'il ne puisse les exprimer, telle une plaie infectée qui se rouvrait encore et encore sans pouvoir être guérie.

— Y a-t-il un moyen d'enlever les tatouages sur votre corps ? quémanda désespérément Naruto.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait comme un besoin vital de l'aider.

— Mon serment l'en empêche, avoua son gardien, sa voix robotique refaisant surface.

Naruto hocha la tête. Il s'était infligé ces tatouages maudits et maintenant, il ne pouvait les enlever à cause de son serment ? Naruto ne pouvait même pas envisager le pourquoi du comment.

— Pourquoi le serment vous force-t-il à garder ces tatouages ? requit le garçon.

L'homme ouvrit sa bouche mais la referma et hocha la tête. La lumière dans ses yeux commença à s'éteindre et Naruto sentait qu'il était urgent pour lui d'obtenir des réponses, ou Tigre reviendrait au Tigre habituel.

Kura lui avait souvent rappelé que s'il ne pouvait poser de questions directes, poser plusieurs questions fermées pouvait l'aider à dissocier la vérité du mensonge.

— Est-ce que c'est grand-père qui vous a forcé à prendre ce serment ?

L'homme acquiesça.

— Est-ce que le serment vous force à ne pas révéler son contenu ?

L'homme bougea la tête de haut en bas une fois de plus.

— Le serment est-il lié à Konoha ?

L'homme acquiesça une dernière fois.

Naruto s'arrêta, tentant de réfléchir à d'autres questions.

— C'est pour ça que vous écrivez tant de livres ?

L'homme opina, le masque camouflant toujours son visage.

— Pourquoi vous écrivez tant de livres ? demanda Naruto.

— À cause de mon serment, statua l'homme d'une voix terne.

Naruto hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas la bonne question. Il essaya encore :

— Quel est le but que vous cherchez dans l'écriture de ces livres ? requit Naruto dans un souffle.

— Chercher la vérité, déclara-t-il simplement.

— Quelle vérité ?

— Atteindre l'immortalité sans sacrifier la vie d'innocents.

Naruto le regarda incrédule. L'immortalité ? Mais les yeux de l'homme recommençaient à s'éteindre si bien que Naruto dut continuer son interrogatoire :

— Pourquoi recherchez-vous l'immortalité ?

En réponse, son interlocuteur ouvrit sa bouche avant de la refermer sans rien dire et de faire non de la tête. Le garçon tendit la main vers le masque de l'homme.

— Cherchez-vous l'immortalité en raison de votre serment ?

L'homme acquiesça et Naruto nota un changement infime dans ses prunelles.

— Cherchez-vous l'immortalité pour vous ou pour les autres ? demanda-t-il, poursuivant toujours la même piste.

Tigre ne répondit pas. Le petit blond fronça ses sourcils.

— Pourquoi grand-père vous a-t-il forcé à prendre ce serment ?

L'homme ouvrit la bouche mais ne la ferma pas immédiatement. Naruto attendit patiemment. Et alors, après un long moment, Tigre déclara enfin :

— Car j'ai tenté de me suicider.

Naruto s'arrêta définitivement cette fois. Il pleura pour cet homme qu'il ne pouvait sauver. C'était impossible, cela n'avait absolument aucun sens ! Le serment était ce qui le faisait souffrir, mais en même temps, ce qui le maintenait aussi en vie. Comment avait-il pu s'infliger ça à lui-même ? Comment son grand-père avait-il pu le condamner à une éternité de souffrance ? Cet homme ne connaîtrait pas la paix tant que son serment ne serait enlevé et de la même manière, c'était ce même serment ce qui lui permettait de survivre.

Naruto regarda les yeux brillants de l'homme, comme si ses propres larmes avaient ressuscité quelque chose de perdu dans les méandres les plus profonds de cet individu.

— Est-ce que le serment a-t-il un rapport avec moi ?

L'homme sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer finalement.

Les larmes de Naruto ne pouvaient s'arrêter de couler.

— Est-ce pour cela que vous ne vouliez pas que je vienne ici ?

L'homme acquiesça impitoyable.

— Parce que je réveille en vous quelque chose que vous avez perdu il y a bien longtemps ?

L'homme opina du chef encore une fois. Naruto voulut se nettoyer le visage, mais il ne pouvait le faire maintenant. Il avait besoin de savoir, non... Il devait absolument savoir.

— Que suis-je pour vous ?

L'homme ouvrit sa bouche ; « Je suis ton... » avant de refermer ses yeux et de s'arrêter de parler.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses paupières, après une longue minute, Tigre ne put que fixer ses mains tremblantes.

« Je suis celui qui a posé ce sceau sur toi. »

* * *

« Je suis celui qui a posé ce sceau sur toi. Je suis celui qui a posé ce sceau sur toi. Je suis celui qui a posé ce sceau sur toi. »

La voix résonna dans son esprit encore et encore et encore et encore. Comme lorsque la fois où Kura lui avait dit qu'aucun sceau ne pouvait l'empêcher de sortir, cette phrase avait la même sorte de consonance. Le genre de vérité caché sous une pile de vérités qui était à son tour cachée sous une autre pile de mensonges.

Naruto savait à propos de l'histoire récente de Konoha.

Il savait également pourquoi les gens le détestaient depuis qu'il était tout petit.

Le garçon savait aussi pourquoi Kura avait été « scellée » à l'intérieur de lui.

Naruto savait qu'il admirait le Yondaime, parce qu'il avait sacrifié sa vie pour son village.

Naruto savait parce que Kura avait été forcée d'attaquer le village et par conséquent, le Yondaime l'avait scellée à l'intérieur de lui pour l'éviter de causer davantage de morts.

Naruto savait il y avait deux jours maintenant que **le Yondaime était en fait son père**.

Il savait pourquoi il avait souffert en tant qu'orphelin, parce que son père avait choisi volontairement le village contre le bonheur de son fils.

Et il venait d'apprendre juste maintenant que **le Yondaime, qui était en réalité vivant depuis le début, se tenait droit devant lui.**

Il se souvint alors de la phrase que Kura lui avait dite lorsqu'elle lui avait révélé ses secrets : « Lorsque le Yondaime tenta de me sceller, il n'eut pas le temps de le faire complètement et en conséquence, le sceau qui est supposé me garder en toi est imparfait. »

Quand Naruto avait demandé à Tigre pourquoi il s'était infligé ses tatouages qui l'empêchaient de ressentir des sentiments, il avait répondu que c'était parce qu'il avait dû le faire.

Parce qu'il avait choisi son devoir et non le bien-être de son fils, Naruto savait que son père le regrettait, mais en même temps, que celui-ci ne pouvait le regretter, puisque ses tatouages le privaient de ce droit.

Son père était vivant car le sceau avait été imparfait dès le départ, puisqu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de le compléter au moment fatidique.

Lorsqu'il avait demandé à Tigre pourquoi il pouvait seulement s'exprimer à travers sa voix robotique ou irritée, il avait répondu que c'était lié à ses tatouages.

Parce que cela faisait partie du contrat nécessaire à la réalisation du sceau et comme celui-ci était incomplet, au lieu de perdre sa vie, son père perdit seulement ses sentiments en échange.

Alors, son père tenta de se suicider. Peut-être parce qu'il ne pouvait ressentir rien d'autre que de l'irritation ? Peut-être parce que son grand-père lui avait fait jurer de « servir » Konoha en sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais se rapprocher de son fils tel qu'il aurait voulu ?

La seule chose que Naruto pouvait déduire était que comme son grand-père était le Sandaime, celui-ci ne pouvait se permettre de perdre un homme de la trempe de son père, le Yondaime.

Le Sandaime avait donc appliqué un serment à son père pour l'empêcher de se suicider. Son seul moyen de mourir devint dès lors de tomber sur le champ de bataille ou être libéré de son serment. L'esprit du Yondaime avait identifié le fait de ne pas mourir comme celui de vivre éternellement et cela condamna le Yondaime à chercher la « Vérité » qui lui permettrait de vivre pour toujours, tant que cela n'incombait pas la vie d'autrui en échange. C'était pourquoi il écrivait tant de livres à la recherche de cette « Vérité » lorsque son serment ne le forçait pas à obéir à un ordre direct de son grand-père.

C'était aussi pourquoi Tigre ne dormait jamais la nuit et qu'il passait son temps à écrire des livres et pourquoi il se sentait exaspéré quand il se sentait dérangé, car cela allait contre son induction à accomplir son devoir. C'était également la raison pour laquelle Tigre voyait tout aussi négativement.

Parce que cela avait été le résultat de son serment maudit, Tigre en avait été la conséquence. Son père se cachait derrière la personnalité sans merci de Tigre qui ne ressentait rien, qui ne pouvait rien ressentir. Et si Naruto détestait Tigre, il ne pouvait détester son père.

Puisque ce qui était resté du Yondaime n'avait été qu'une coquille de lui-même, une ombre cachée derrière une ombre d'une autre ombre.

Du fait que le Yondaime était son héros, Naruto connaissait aussi son nom ; Minato Namikaze.

Naruto avait appris la veille en connectant les bouts que l'agent T était Tigre mais aussi Tonima.

Minato et Tonima.

S'il avait bougé un peu les lettres, il aurait pu s'en rendre compte.

Et cependant, son père ne lui avait jamais dit, même en face de lui, qu'il était son fils. Il n'avait plus de sentiments donc il ne pouvait ressentir d'amour et par ce biais, Naruto n'avait jamais été un fils à ses yeux.

Naruto ne pouvait pas être son fils, non pas parce que son père ne le voulait pas, mais parce que Minato ne pouvait le reconnaître en tant que tel, puisque ses tatouages l'en empêchaient.

Regarder son fils souffrir sans pouvoir rien ressentir était ce qui avait dû tuer cet homme, ou plutôt ce qui avait causé son père à vouloir se suicider. Et maintenant, son père devait _vivre_ parce que son serment l'empêchait de mourir et tout en même temps, le condamnait à une vie perpétuelle de misère.

Naruto voulait tant l'aider. Il voulait désespérément aider son père mais il ne pouvait trouver de moyens. Libérer son père de son serment résulterait en sa mort et le laisser attacher à ce serment ne ferait que contribuer davantage à le faire souffrir. Souffrir ou mourir étaient ses deux uniques solutions. Son père était captif de cette vie éternelle de souffrances, dont il ne pouvait fuir ou même communiquer. Sa vie était sa prison, son enclos et son ultime sentence pour avoir échoué à protéger ce qui lui était cher. Et le pire fut malgré tout l'amour que Naruto portait son père, il ne pouvait vouloir sa mort qui le libérerait de cet enfer.

C'était une torture sans fin.

C'était le véritable ennemi.

C'était le **Véritable Dilemme du Prisonnier.**


	11. Réflexion, partie 6

**Réflexion, partie 6**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Naruto ne put deviner combien de temps il était resté perdu dans ses pensées. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était que maintenant, Tigre faisait face à son bureau et avait repris sa précédente activité, qui était d'écrire ses livres. Le garçon nota aussi que ses propres larmes avaient séché depuis un moment déjà. Il contemplait désormais l'homme en face de lui avec un regard renouvelé. L'enfant écoutait le son constant du stylo fricotant avec la surface du papier dans une monotonie inlassable. Tigre, le Yondaime, ne savait probablement pas que son fils l'observait de si près.

Et Naruto savait pourquoi.

Le serment de son père lui avait subtilisé toute la liberté qu'il possédait jadis.

Naruto n'était pas sûr si l'homme avait répondu à ses questions, parce que le Sandaime le lui avait ordonné, avant même qu'il ne vienne ici, sous la condition que cela n'entrait pas en conflit avec son serment ou simplement en raison que son père ne pouvait refuser de lui répondre. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait réveillé quelque chose de longtemps éteint en cet homme ? Bien que le garçon voulait absolument que la dernière option soit la bonne, la première paraissait bien plus probable.

Naruto réalisa aussi que s'il avait appris la vérité une semaine avant, il aurait pleuré et crié à son père d'être aussi injuste et méchant et il l'aurait harcelé au point où cet homme l'aurait juste foutu en dehors de chez lui. Désormais, le garçon analysait la situation d'une manière si inflexible et impitoyable, qu'elle aurait fait rougir un Nara. Il ne savait pas si cela avait un rapport avec le fait que les liens qu'il entretenait avec Kura soient aussi forts que jamais, mais il pouvait en inférer l'hypothèse avec certitude.

Naruto n'avait prononcé un mot depuis que l'homme avait révélé son secret. Il savait, ou plutôt, il supposait que c'était le genre de secret qui pourrait tuer si cela venait à être évoqué et le fait qu'il soit l'hôte du Kyuubi n'y changeait rien. Personne ne savait et personne n'était au courant de cette réalité. Les gens célébraient le jour où le héros s'était sacrifié pour le village, sans s'intéresser au comment, ni au pourquoi.

Mais Naruto connaissait la raison.

Tout n'avait été qu'une simple charade pour cacher l'odieuse réalité. Les gens avaient été élevés et conçus pour croire en ce que la puissante organisation leur disait sans penser aux conséquences, aux causes ou même à la signification des événements qui arrivaient autour d'eux. Ils se contentaient seulement d'exister. Naruto avait aussi été comme ça auparavant. Et quelque part, il aurait voulu rester dans cette bienheureuse ignorance. Toutefois, il lui était désormais impossible de s'éloigner du Chemin. Comme lorsque son père avait certainement ressenti que c'était son devoir de sauver le village, il se sentait dans l'actuelle obligation de sauver son père de son destin...

Le garçon ne pouvait être sûr de l'intention originelle de son grand-père lorsqu'il l'envoya chez Tigre pour découvrir la vérité. Sa sécurité n'aurait pu être qu'un prétexte et son grand-père aurait pu tout planifier depuis le départ, en sachant pertinemment comment les gens réagiraient une fois qu'ils auraient pris conscience de son importance et de son véritable statut.

Peut-être tout ceci n'était après tout qu'une chaîne de causes et d'effets qui les avait amenés à la situation ici présente. Peut-être était-ce dû à une simple coïncidence qu'il se retrouve ici, à cet instant, à tirer les vers du nez à son père. Quelque part, son grand-père aurait pu juste espérer que le fils puisse sauver le héros de son destin par un biais surnaturel. Et si c'était ce que son grand-père avait vraiment pensé, il n'avait probablement pas évalué la possibilité que son père ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un fils pour commencer. C'était quelque chose que son grand-père n'avait peut-être pas pu entrevoir à travers tous ses stratagèmes.

Le Dilemme du Prisonnier était construit de telle façon à ce qu'il n'y ait jamais de bonne solution pour y répondre. Et s'il y en avait une, Naruto savait avec certitude qu'il manquait de recul pour le résoudre. Après tout, son père avait passé huit ans dans cette condition et n'en avait pas trouvé. Comment pouvait-il seulement espérer trouver la clé du mystère en l'espace d'une nuit ? Il estimait également la probabilité que son père n'avait pu trouver la volonté de chercher une solution à son problème en raison des restrictions imposées par son serment. Et ce qu'il redoutait encore plus, c'était que le Sandaime lui-même n'avait pas dû s'attendre à de telles conséquences lorsqu'il avait apposé à son père cette terrible malédiction.

 _Ce sont souvent les plus sages qui sont les plus sots._  
 _Le poisson dans la mer ne connaît rien du monde de la terre._

Naruto avait mémorisé ces phrases en raison de ce qu'il avait été, quelqu'un qui avait cherché à attirer l'attention sur lui. Il avait estimé qu'elles auraient eu l'air cool à dire et qu'il aurait eu l'air intelligent s'il avait eu l'opportunité de les employer. Désormais, il comprenait parfaitement la signification de ces mots : un individu même muni des meilleures intentions du monde pouvait commettre le pire des crimes lorsqu'il arrivait en terre inconnue.

Son grand-père avait sauvé son père mais en échange, l'avait aussi condamné à une vie qui n'en était pas une. Le Sandaime n'avait possiblement pas eu conscience des effets qu'auraient pu entraîner ses actes. De même, son père n'avait probablement pas su ce qui se serait arrivé si le processus de scellement avait échoué. Il ne savait pas qu'en essayant de se tuer, il survivrait... Et maintenant, Naruto devait contempler l'affreuse réalité avec amertume :

Son père n'était jamais mort en martyr.

Son père était mort en tant qu'homme brisé.

Et le résultat fut qu'il avait échangé un père aimant contre un esprit aimant.

Naruto se doutait aussi que le renard épiait chaque pensée qu'il avait, et qu'il planifierait avec précision ses futures paroles afin qu'il reste de son côté. Tout le monde l'avait manipulé depuis le départ, dépendamment de leur propre agenda. Son grand-père avait attendu de lui qu'il joue le rôle du parfait garçon obéissant, celui qui rêverait d'apprendre de nouvelles techniques, afin qu'il devienne le meilleur outil à sa disposition, comme son père l'eût été. Kura avait voulu qu'il prenne le rôle du héros, celui qui accomplirait tout, sacrifierait tout pour elle, y compris sa propre vie, pour qu'il puisse servir ses desseins. Et la gorge nouée, Naruto redouta que son père n'avait probablement rien attendu de lui puisqu'il n'avait jamais rien pu attendre de lui pour commencer.

« En vérité, je pensais au début que tu ne les lirais jamais, mais tu n'étais peut-être pas une cause perdue après tout, » fut la phrase que son père lui avait soufflée lorsqu'il lui avait avoué son désir d'apprendre et de s'améliorer. Car aux yeux de son père, il n'avait été qu'une cause perdue depuis le départ.

Dès le commencement, cela n'avait été que des rôles, des masques et des mensonges. C'était ce qu'un ninja était et devait être et c'était aussi ce à quoi Naruto devait aspirer : manipuler et être manipulé. Mais l'enfant ne le voulait pas, il ne voulait rien de tout cela !

Naruto voulait rester fidèle à lui-même et devenir un homme capable de se lever le matin et de se regarder dans la glace. Il voulait devenir quelqu'un sans remords et sans regrets. Il aiderait son grand-père comme il aiderait Kura comme il aiderait son père. Il les aiderait tous, non pas parce que c'était son rôle mais parce que c'était quelque chose qu'il désirait au plus profond de lui.

Car c'était ce qu'il était et ce qu'il désirerait être.

Son Chemin était là.

C'était son Nindo.

C'était sa résolution.

Il résoudrait le Dilemme du Prisonnier.

Afin qu'ils soient tous libres.

* * *

Cacatoès attendait dans le vestiaire là où Tigre et Naruto étaient supposés la rencontrer. Cela était toujours terriblement ennuyeux pour elle mais c'était quand même sa mission. Elle était avant tout une femme d'actions, toujours prête à aller au-devant de la bataille ou qu'elle aille infiltrer les forteresses les plus fortifiées. Dans un sens, elle adorait remporter les défis. C'était pourquoi elle était constamment heureuse d'être à leurs côtés, puisqu'elle savait que leur sillage serait toujours parsemé d'événements riches en actions. Être à proximité d'eux lui faisait sentir comme si elle se retrouvait au milieu de la tempête, à vivre au jour le jour les moments les plus importants de l'enfant destiné à être un héros. Le Sandaime disait souvent aux jumelles que Naruto serait certainement celui qui hériterait de la Volonté du Feu en raison de sa nature même :

Celle de l'Ultime Sacrifice.

Le dévouement que Cacatoès avait pour Naruto était similaire à l'attachement qu'elle vouait au Sandaime. Sa loyauté envers le garçon était indéfectible et elle savait qu'elle le protégerait quoi qu'il en coûtait, même si cela devait être au prix de sa vie. Entre outre, le petit était si mignon qu'elle l'appelait de cette manière. Il était tel un petit frère qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir. Il éveillait en elle ses instincts maternels, qui la poussaient à le préserver à tous prix. Il semblait si fragile mais en même temps, il était celui ayant le plus grand potentiel d'entre tous. Elle pouvait visualiser son évolution jour après jour, de la même façon qu'elle aurait observé une chrysalide d'un insecte en train d'éclore en un magnifique papillon.

Lorsque le placard s'ouvrit ce jour-ci, la femme aux cheveux incolores put témoigner au visage du petit garçon qu'il avait probablement pleuré toute la nuit, au point où ses yeux semblaient avoir perdu l'intégralité de leur éclat. Elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer à l'intérieur et elle jura tout au fond d'elle que Tigre le paierait s'il s'avérait que c'était lui le responsable d'une telle évolution.

— Prends soin du petit, maugréa-t-il tandis qu'il poussa Naruto contre elle.

Mais cette fois, le garçon ne fit pas de grimace ; se contentant juste d'afficher un sourire. Et c'était le genre de sourire que personne ne souhaiterait voir sur le visage d'un enfant. Le style de sourire désillusionné que seul un homme dans la fin de sa quarantaine serait en mesure de réaliser, après avoir passé une vie de regrets et d'occasions manquées.

Cacatoès n'aimait indubitablement pas ça. Elle préférait bien plus l'innocent et l'excentrique enfant qui défiait les règles qu'on lui soumettait et qui la surprenait toujours de ses méfaits.

Le garçon se retourna alors vers elle et lui confia une expression candide — probablement la plus enfantine dont il était capable avant d'étrécir les yeux dans sa direction.

— Merci pour hier Madame Oiseau, vous m'avez sauvé des méchants ninjas ! souffla-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Mais les instincts de l'agente lui hurlaient intérieurement tout le contraire de son apparent contentement. Elle aurait été aveugle de penser le contraire.

Le garçon marcha alors vers sa salle de classe, à son allure habituelle et la seule chose dont elle était en mesure de faire sur l'instant présent était de le suivre et vérifier que nulle chose lui arrive...

* * *

Un peu plus loin, le regard sombre, Naruto se mit en mode automatique et demanda résolument :

 _Kura,_ _es-tu là ?_

 _Oui, je suis là..._ lui répondit sa voix intérieure de façon neutre.

 _Réponds-moi honnêtement, Kura. Savais-tu que Tigre était mon père ?_

Il y eut une courte pause.

Et alors, celle-ci lui répliqua :

 _Il y avait des indices, beaucoup d'indices et néanmoins, j'espérais de tout cœur que cela ne soit pas le cas. Je n'ai jamais aimé cet homme et ne l'aimerai probablement jamais, mais il ne mérite pas son sort actuel. Personne ne le mériterait. Je peux te sembler cruelle mais j'aurais en vérité préféré qu'il soit mort en héros il y a huit ans que de subir cette vie insensée qu'il a endurée jusque-là._

Il grinça des dents.

 _Tu as dit que mon père était mort durant l'Accident._

Il la sentit comme si elle plaquait sa main contre sa tête.

 _Je ne sais pas vraiment Naruto. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne me souviens plus des détails exacts de l'événement. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je fus sous le contrôle de cet homme aux yeux rouges, que je n'ai pu voir que fugacement et puis j'ai terminé dans ton sceau après que tout ait été terminé sans avoir eu mon mot à dire._

Du sang perla de son poing, tandis que son visage se durcit.

 _Alors tu savais à propos de mon père et tu ne m'as jamais rien dit._

La voix lui rétorqua d'une façon aussi impassible que la sienne :

 _Je ne t'ai jamais caché le fait. Je t'ai dit que je te raconterai tout au sujet de tes parents quand tu serais plus âgé. Et je ne pense pas qu'il soit sage pour moi de te révéler quoi que ce soit maintenant._

 _Pourquoi ?_ requit-il, ne pouvant contenir davantage sa rage. Kura lui murmura alors de manière très douce :

 _Tu es encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. Et tu m'as vraiment fait peur Naruto. Quand tu as appris la vérité, je ne t'ai quasiment plus reconnu, comme si tu étais quelque chose de complètement différent, quelque chose d'inconnu à ma connaissance. Je me suis sentie perdue, seule un moment lorsque tu t'es isolé dans tes pensées et je croyais t'avoir perdu pour toujours. Le choc était si brutal que j'ai senti ton esprit se disloquer, comme quelqu'un qui aurait frappé avec un marteau sur une vitre. Te souviens-tu quand tu as fait face à Mizuki ?_

Il acquiesça, même s'il n'était pas supposé le faire à côté de sa surveillante.

 _J'ai pris le contrôle de ton corps, au moment où tu étais devant ton grand-père, tu as dû te résoudre à choisir entre lui et moi. Quand tu as effectué ton choix Naruto, j'ai senti ton esprit imploser de l'intérieur, puisque la seule chose qui maintenait tout ton être ensemble était l'amour que tu portais pour ton grand-père, chose que tu as dû abandonner en me choisissant moi. Tu as passé deux jours endormi et j'ai passé deux jours à essayer de rassembler les morceaux éparpillés de ta personnalité. Je suis un être fait de chakra et même si j'ai vécu ma vie à travers différents hôtes humains, je ne sais encore pas très bien comment l'esprit humain fonctionne réellement. Si un Yamanaka avait regardé dans ton esprit à ce moment, ce qui a failli arriver si tu te rappelles bien, il n'aurait vu qu'une toile éparse de fragments de mémoires dans un décor noir, où les bribes étaient reliées uniquement par l'intermédiaire de mes queues. J'avais alors pensé avoir réussi à te reconstruire de zéro, mais il m'est évident que j'ai dû commettre une erreur au cours de ce processus._

 _Tu veux dire que je ne suis plus un être humain ?_ demanda Naruto les yeux clos, ne savant trop comment le prendre.

 _Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Tu es encore humain. Tu es juste... un tout petit peu différent. Je pense que quand je me suis séparée de toi, j'ai fusionné une partie de moi avec ton esprit tandis que j'ai pris une partie de ton âme avec moi et nous en sommes arrivés à notre situation actuelle. C'est certainement pour cela que j'ai pu ressentir quelque chose avoisinant de l'amour envers toi. Avant cela, ce n'était qu'un autre de mes jeux mais je suppose que c'est trop tard, même pour moi, de quitter la partie... Pour cette raison Naruto, je tiens énormément à toi et je ne veux pas que tu te perdes dans le néant comme ton père le fit. Je ne veux pas d'un deuxième Minato à mon actif._

Naruto se mordit les lèvres avant de répliquer au quart de tour.

 _Je ne suis pas comme mon père ! Je ne terminerai pas de la même manière que lui ! J'en sais beaucoup plus que lui ne savait ! Je ne deviendrai pas un monstre ! Je n'abandonnerai pas mon humanité en échange de mon devoir. Je-_

 _Et maintenant néanmoins,_ le coupa Kura, _tu agis exactement de la même manière qu'il le fit. Tu es animé de la même volonté qui le porta jadis à nous commettre du tort à tous les deux._

Il commença à pleurer.

 _Arrête de me comparer à Tigre ! Je ne suis pas comme lui. Je suis..._

Et soudainement, il s'agenouilla au sol et se mit à hoqueter. Il ne pouvait plus contenir ses larmes de couler. Sa vie entière avait été un enfer, seulement parce que son père n'avait pu l'élever comme il aurait dû. Il avait tant souffert car il avait été le récipient de la haine des villageois, le prenant pour responsable pour la mort du héros, qui n'avait été d'autre que son propre père. Une terrible douleur le ceignit, de la même façon que si on lui découpait ses cervicales et qu'en simultané, on le faisait baigner dans un bain d'acide. Tout parut s'éteindre dans les environs, comme si toute la lumière ambiante avait été résorbée pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Naruto sentit alors au fond de lui comme une sorte d'horloge voyant ses aiguilles tourner. _Elle_ se révéla enfin à lui dans un tourbillon de rouge et d'auburn. Ses neuf queues battaient derrière son dos, merveilleusement puissantes et cependant si douces. Son aura l'enveloppa complètement dans une chaleur qui lui rappela celle du soleil. Elle tint sa main dans sa direction et l'invita à venir. Son magnifique sourire de même que ses yeux malicieux étaient si envoûtants qu'il sentit ses jambes bouger par elles-mêmes. Il sentit son odeur enivrante, venant directement des forêts, comme si la nature reprenait ses droits en ces terres. Elle le sera alors dans ses bras et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine, passant sa main entre ses cheveux tandis qu'elle le réconfortait, le guérissait de ses meurtrissures.

— Cela fait bien longtemps, Naruto, n'est-ce pas ?

Et il pleura encore. Kura lui souffla des mots doux, comme la fois où tout le monde parlait de lui en mal à l'Académie, ou lorsqu'il pleurait le soir dans son lit. Elle était telle une mère réconfortant son enfant, le recouvrant de sa grâce, pour qu'il renaisse tel un phénix ressuscitant de ses cendres.

— Je pense t'avoir un peu menti Naruto, avoua-t-elle sur un rire léger. Quand je t'ai dit que je pouvais devenir tout ce que tu voulais, je ne me vois en vérité plus sous une autre forme que celle sous laquelle j'apparais désormais face à toi. Je suppose que le corps que l'on adopte finit par dominer notre manière de penser. Maintenant endors-toi, tu mérites du repos après ce que tu as enduré cette nuit.

Ses lèvres se séparèrent des siennes et elle disparut tel le vent, un vent apaisant qui le fit s'endormir.

En paix.

* * *

Quand Naruto se réveilla, il était dans un lit. L'endroit lui paraissait familier et ce ne devait pas être une bonne nouvelle puisqu'il était actuellement à l'infirmerie de l'Académie. Quand il tourna les yeux aux alentours, il réalisa la présence de son grand-père. Le vieil homme était juste assis à côté du lit, sur une chaise en bois, où son gros chapeau blanc reposait. Étrangement, il était seul et cela était probablement la première fois que Naruto le vit sans personne d'autre à côté. Par la fenêtre, Naruto put voir le ciel illuminé de rouge, provenant du soleil qui se couchait à l'horizon.

— Je pense que j'ai séché le jour entier, plaisanta Naruto alors qu'il prit une position assise.

Son grand-père lui sourit gentiment en retour. Naruto le vit tapoter ses jambes de ses doigts.

— Je suppose que je devrais te punir pour tes égarements mais tu as ce qu'on pourrait appeler... ah oui, des circonstances atténuantes pour la journée. J'ai déjà averti tes professeurs à propos de ton cas. D'ailleurs, pas besoin de t'inquiéter, ils ne te mettront pas de mauvaises notes pour les tests que tu as ratés aujourd'hui.

Naruto le regarda alors d'un air confus.

— Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas censé être super occupé normalement ?

Hiruzen se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

— Allons, mon garçon ! Penses-tu vraiment qu'un Kage puisse tenir une semaine sans faire un minimum confiance en ses subordonnés ?

Naruto rougit d'avoir été aussi stupide. Le sourire du vieil homme s'élargit alors qu'il posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon :

— À vrai dire, l'opération que nous avons effectuée hier était un tel succès que nous avons éliminés quasiment toutes les menaces qui étaient restées cachées à Konoha depuis un bon moment. Il y a encore des problèmes bien sûr, mais je pense que je peux me permettre une petite après-midi, surtout quand mon supposé petit-fils adoptif se remet dans un lit d'hôpital.

Hiruzen lui décocha un clin d'œil. Naruto regarda à droite et à gauche, embarrassé, avant de faire remarquer :

— Mais... pourquoi es-tu donc seul alors ? Tu n'es pas supposé avoir toujours des gardes du corps avec toi ?

Sa question ne fit que nourrir davantage le rire du vieil homme, si bien qu'il toussa un peu avant de reprendre :

— Parfois, un peu d'intimité ne fait pas trop de mal. Et puis j'ai déjà sécurisé les lieux pour que l'on puisse parler sans que personne n'entende notre conversation.

Naruto pouffa timidement à son tour lorsqu'il pensa à Kura mais ne commenta pas. Hiruzen porta alors la main du garçon contre la sienne.

— À vrai dire Naruto, je te dois une excuse. Et ne dis rien, laisse-moi d'abord m'expliquer. J'ai ordonné à Tigre de me révéler ce qu'il s'est passé dans son repère et il m'a avoué qu'il t'avait divulgué son identité. J'ai un peu mieux compris le rapport de Cacatoès lorsque vous êtes sortis. En vérité, je voulais que cela se produise, mais je voulais vraiment pour le bien de vous deux que l'homme puisse enfin s'ouvrir un peu plus, mais si même toi tu n'as pas pu l'aider, alors je ne pense pas qu'il puisse être sauvé.

Voyant qu'il s'apprêta à répondre, le vieux ninja leva la main pour signifier à l'enfant qu'il n'avait pas terminé.

— Je vais maintenant te narrer ce qu'il s'est réellement passé durant la nuit où le Kyuubi a attaqué. Désormais que tu sais à propos du sceau que tu as sur ton ventre et pourquoi les villageois ignorants te haïssent tant, je vais complètement t'exposer la vérité et je sais que tu es assez mature pour recevoir l'intégralité du secret. Mais avant ça, tu devras me jurer ne jamais révéler ceci à personne. La sécurité de Konoha sera en jeu à partir du moment où tu connaîtras ce secret et il est important que tu en aies conscience avant d'accepter cette responsabilité. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux te forcer à accepter.

Naruto eut un sourire en coin devant son grand-père.

— Vraiment ? Tu crois vraiment que tu peux faire ce coup après tout ce que tu m'as fait subir ? J'espérais bien plus de toi, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Hiruzen eut un petit rire.

— Allons, allons, tu es si vieux que tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom maintenant ? Connais ta place, jeune impertinent ! le réprimanda le vieil homme avec un doigt levé mais Naruto rigola, savant que c'était juste de la comédie. Alors, où en étions-nous… Ah oui l'histoire ! L'Accident nous a pris en réalité par mégarde. Nous savions que ta mère allait accoucher et que c'était forcément un moment dangereux pour une Jinchuuriki mais nous ne nous étions pas attendus à ce que cela dégénère aussi loin.

— Ma mère était l'hôte du Renard ? demanda Naruto surpris.

C'était un autre fait que Kura ne lui avait point révélé et Hiruzen acquiesça :

« Bien sûr, les gènes provenant du côté de ta mère te permettent d'avoir un grand métabolisme additionné à de la longévité. Si tu es chanceux Naruto, tu pourras peut-être vivre plus longtemps que moi. J'ai entendu dire que certains Uzumaki ont déjà atteint deux cent ans, ce qui est un record mondial si tu veux mon humble opinion.

« Mais je me perds dans des détails et j'en oublie le cœur de l'histoire. Ton père était supposé rester à côté de ta mère durant cette dure épreuve et ils avaient déjà tout préparé pour ton arrivée. Il faut dire, la naissance du fils du Hokage n'était pas un moment anodin. »

Naruto ferma les yeux. Un sentiment étrange naquit dans son esprit. Lui qui avait toujours pensé qu'il avait été un enfant indésiré, apprit enfin qu'il avait été aimé avant même sa conception. Le Sandaime continua son discours sur un ton grave :

« Seulement, quelque chose a alerté ton père à ce moment, quelque chose de suffisamment grave pour qu'il s'en aille loin de ta mère. Nous ne connaissons pas les détails exacts, mais cela nous a demandé de déployer beaucoup d'agents à ce moment pour investir les lieux mais nous avons finalement réalisé que cette attaque était prévue de longue date pour affaiblir Konoha.

« Jusqu'à présent, nous ne connaissons toujours pas l'identité du vrai coupable, mais je peux te dire que si jamais je le retrouve, rien ne pourra le sauver de ma rage. Au final, le Renard n'a été qu'un outil pour arriver à ses fins et c'est ce qu'est le Renard, une arme. Je suis certain que des fois tu te sens un peu différent, voire plus fort n'est-ce pas ? »

Naruto acquiesça. Il n'y avait pas d'intérêt à dénier ce que son grand-père savait déjà.

« Je veux te prévenir de faire très attention quand tu décides d'utiliser ce pouvoir. Le Renard est un être malveillant et les années qu'il a passé en captivité n'a fait que renforcer son agressivité envers les êtres humains et la nuit de l'Accident il y a huit ans nous l'a juste montrée. »

Naruto voulait lui dire qu'il avait tort mais il hocha juste la tête à la place. Le vieil homme soupira :

« Et néanmoins, si nous pouvions réparer toutes les fautes que nous avons commises à son égard et que si dans son cœur, la créature ait le courage de nous pardonner, je lui rendrai sa liberté. »

C'était une main tendue vers Kura, mais ce n'était pas une main qu'elle était prête à prendre.

« Mais ceci est le passé du passé et ce n'est pas quelque chose sur lequel on peut agir, si bien qu'il vaut mieux revenir à l'Accident :

« Ton père à ce moment-là affronta un homme très fort, si fort qu'il était même l'égal de ton père, ce qui est déjà un fait incroyable en soit. Ce dernier réussit à le berner en allant directement vers ta mère. En conséquence, ta mère a dû relâcher le renard et c'est dans mon sommeil que j'entendis la terrible complainte de la Bête. C'était absolument terrifiant Naruto, le pouvoir de la Bête est juste inimaginable et je me sentais réellement comme un minuscule insecte en comparaison de son pouvoir si bien que je me suis demandé si nous n'avions pas commis une faute en laissant ta mère entrer dans le village.

« Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Ton père à ce moment _était_ déjà un grand expert en Fuinjutsu, comme ta mère. Ta mère commença alors le processus de scellement du Renard en toi et Minato la joignit plus tard et commença à conjurer un pouvoir interdit pour rendre le sceau parfait. Ta mère mourut en te tenant dans ses bras alors que j'arrivais sur la scène, mais je ne pouvais interrompre le processus de scellement qui était une chose très délicate et je savais que la moindre distraction pouvait causer un échec généralisé. Lorsque le Renard fut finalement scellé, je courus et notai que ton père était encore vivant, bien que ta mère n'eût malheureusement pas cette chance. »

Naruto ne put dire si son père avait été réellement chanceux pour le coup.

« À ce moment, ton père fut vraiment proche du seuil de la mort et j'ai bien cru que nous l'aurions perdu cette nuit. Il avait souffert de nombreuses blessures durant le combat, ajouté au stress du sceau et les effets inconnus que celui-ci apportait avec. Ton père aurait très bien pu être une momie qu'un archéologue aurait découvert en la sortant de sa tombe tellement son corps était frêle.

« Il a fallu deux semaines, avec les meilleurs médecins à notre disposition pour le maintenir en vie et le sortir de situation d'urgence. Nous avons gardé son état critique un secret, ne voulant apparaître démunis auprès de nos ennemis de l'extérieur ou causer la panique auprès de la population mais les rumeurs avaient déjà commencé à circuler. Finalement, nous réussissions à stabiliser sa situation. Et enfin, un mois plus tard, il fut complètement guéri, ou du moins, ce fut ce que je pensai. »

Et Naruto se mit à redouter le pire. L'air peiné du vieil homme continua de s'agrandir au fil de l'histoire.

« Après avoir rencontré ton père à l'hôpital, je fus si soulagé de voir qu'il aille bien. Il paraissait un peu déprimé, mais je considérais ça normal après ce qu'il venait de traverser. Ta mère, sa femme venait de mourir et toi, son fils, venais d'hériter de la malédiction de celle-ci, une malédiction qu'il t'avait infligé de ses propres mains. Je n'étais pas inquiet à ce point et je savais qu'il avait besoin de temps pour récupérer. Néanmoins, lorsque je revins une semaine plus tard, je le trouvai dans un état... qui n'était vraiment pas beau à voir :

« Ses cheveux commençaient à tomber et d'immenses cernes voilaient son visage. Ses dents étaient jaunes et son corps paraissait cadavérique. Il présentait aussi des coupures sur ses avant-bras. Lorsque je vis ça, j'ai instantanément demandé à ses médecins des explications le concernant et ils m'ont avoué il se les était faites lui-même. En conséquence ils avaient dû lui injecter une solution intraveineuse pour lui fournir les nutriments suffisants afin que son corps ne se décompose pas plus vite que ce qu'il ne le faisait déjà. »

Ce qui concordait avec ce que lui avait révélé son père lorsqu'il avait admis avoir tenté de se suicider... Naruto sortit de sa transe morose à la voix tranchante de son grand-père, qui poursuivit alors les yeux fermés :

« Et alors, j'ai fait appel au service du plus puissant des liseurs d'âme, qui était et qui est encore Inoichi Yamanaka, un proche ami de ton père, pour accélérer son processus de guérison. Cependant, même Inoichi fut estomaqué lorsqu'il revint de l'esprit de ton père et je peux te dire qu'en tant que chef de clan, Inoichi avait été habitué à visionner les pires choses dans l'esprit des gens. Il me révéla qu'il n'avait jamais vu autant de haine de soi chez un homme.

« Normalement, un esprit est supposé se guérir et se renforcer de lui-même avec le temps mais il semblait que c'était complètement l'inverse avec Minato. Son propre esprit était tel un aspirateur qui lui dévorait son existence comme une sangsue sur le dos d'un bovin. Inoichi appela ça un cas extrême de syndrome d'auto-voracification de l'esprit où l'esprit lui-même ne se reconnait pas en tant que tel et par conséquent, se détruit de lui-même. Inoichi m'avait dit qu'il avait déjà traité avec ce genre de cas mais que cette fois, c'était bien différent. »

Son grand-père rouvrit les yeux, fronçant des sourcils et ce fut la première fois que Naruto vit un air aussi déterminé chez lui :

« Après plusieurs tristes essais inutiles à essayer de reconfigurer le cerveau de Minato sous un état stable, Inoichi me révéla que son esprit revenait systématiquement à son état antérieur, comme s'il était impossible pour Minato de conserver une bonne hygiène mentale. Parler avec Minato se révéla tout aussi vain comme il ne faisait que grogner quand on le dérangeait — lorsqu'il répondait. Les seuls moments où il paraissait lucide arrivaient lorsqu'il nous demandait de l'achever ou de l'envoyer au front afin qu'il puisse mourir au combat.

« J'ai demandé à mon disciple Jiraya, celui qui avait tout appris à Minato sur le Fuinjutsu d'investiguer le sceau que ton père avait utilisé, mais après un moment, il m'avoua que même lui n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant à ce propos. Inoichi fit alors appel à tout son clan pour le soutenir mais après deux semaines d'efforts acharnés, nous sommes devenus fatigués, à court d'options, lasses et nos ennemis avaient déjà commencé leurs préparatifs pour nous envahir. »

Le garçon commença à apercevoir les rouages derrière toute la supercherie...

« C'est alors que je cherchai dans mes vieux, très vieux bouquins, qui sont à présent probablement dans la maison de Tigre, sur les sceaux qui incorporaient un système de serment. C'était la seule solution immédiate que je pouvais voir après que nous ayons tout essayé. Tu ne te rappelles peut-être pas mais nous t'avions même amené devant Minato dans l'espoir que cela l'aiderait, mais cela avait juste au final empiré son cas de son esprit auto-vorace. »

Hiruzen le regarda droit dans les yeux, avec un visage qui implorait le pardon.

« Je jure Naruto, j'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir mais à la fin, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Après une semaine de recherche, j'ai finalement trouvé ce que je voulais et je vins directement à l'hôpital après avoir essayé le sceau sur des cobayes. J'ai conjuré alors un rituel très ancien et interdit qui permettait de relier un maître à un esclave sous un serment inaliénable avant de forcer ton père à réciter sa propre partie.

« J'ai construit le sceau de sorte à ce que ton père ne se tue lui-même mais le sceau lui-même demandait à son plus bas niveau une obéissance totale de l'esclave au maître. Il me manquait du temps et je ne pouvais me permettre de trouver un autre type de sceau, si bien que j'ai dû utiliser cet artifice sur ton père en dernier recours, malgré ma répulsion extrême de devoir en employer un aussi barbare. J'ai ordonné à tout le monde de me laisser seul avec lui ensuite. Connaissant ton père, son incroyable habilité au combat et ses connaissances dangereuses, j'ai donc affilié à son serment une loyauté absolue envers le village de la Feuille, ainsi que d'autres choses que je ne puis te révéler. »

C'en fut trop pour Naruto, qui se mit enfin à verser des larmes. C'était son droit de savoir.

— Pourquoi grand-père... Pourquoi ne peux-tu rien me dire sur ça ?

Le Sandaime mit une main devant son visage, comme si la lumière provenant du néon au-dessus d'eux était si aveuglante qu'il devait s'en prémunir.

— Naruto... Je ne peux pas te révéler les termes exacts que j'ai employés lors de la création de ce serment, car c'est une connaissance bien trop dangereuse à posséder pour toi, même avec le Kyuubi agissant comme un gardien de ton esprit. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je suis prêt à risquer. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que c'est le genre de serments qui ne présente strictement aucune faille.

— C'est injuste, murmura le garçon dans un hoquet.

— La vie est injuste Naruto, je l'ai appris que bien trop de fois, récita le vieil homme d'une voix amère. Crois-tu que c'est avec plaisir que j'ai repris ce rôle que j'aurais déjà dû léguer il y a une dizaine d'années ? Crois-tu que je sois heureux que le village n'ait actuellement aucun héritier légitime ? Je suis fatigué Naruto, exténué même de tout ceci et parfois, tout ce que je veux, c'est juste m'endormir pour ne plus jamais me réveiller.

Son aveu choqua Naruto. Il sentit la main du vieil trembloter contre sa paume. Son grand-père avait combattu des années, il avait éprouvé moult difficultés pour que le village de la Feuille connaisse la paix et la sérénité, tandis que lui n'avait jamais eu le droit au repos, même après avoir traversé toutes ces guerres. Naruto comprit enfin le sacrifice qu'avait dû réaliser son grand-père et de fait, il prit alors sa résolution.

— Crois en moi grand-père. Si personne ne peut le faire, alors je le ferai. J'assumerai cette responsabilité de protéger tout le monde. Je deviendrai Hokage, je le promets.

Hiruzen ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris. Il se mit alors à tousser violemment et alors que le garçon se mit à se lever pour l'aider à reprendre son souffle, Hiruzen lui fit mine de se rasseoir. Le vieil homme se mit alors à ricaner sombrement, un rire à la fois étouffé mais étrangement soulagé d'une certaine manière.

— T'adopter est vraiment le moindre des services que je pouvais rendre à ton père... Tu lui ressembles tant Naruto... Mais j'arrive tout de même à percevoir les différences entre vous deux...

Le vieil homme ménagea une pause tandis que son regard resta figé un moment en l'air. Naruto attendit, bien qu'intérieurement, il brûlait d'en savoir plus sur ses parents.

« Ton père était la définition même de l'homme parfait. D'un naturel amical, bon, honnête, il réussissait aussi tout ce qui l'entreprenait. Et je crois que c'est la distinction principale entre vous deux quelque part ; il n'a jamais connu l'adversité avant son échec et c'est pour cela qu'il fut autant brisé après avoir échoué à te protéger, toi et ta mère. Bien que la Volonté du Feu brûlait plus intensément chez lui que n'importe qui d'autre dans le village, j'ai le sentiment que tu es en train de le surpasser Naruto. »

Le garçon fut ému de se faire couvrir autant d'éloges pour le Haut Seigneur de la Feuille, qui apposa ses mains sur ses épaules. Le garçon sentit pleinement leur poids tandis qu'il visualisait son grand-père le fixer sans relâche.

« Toutefois, tu es actuellement trop jeune ; non expérimenté et pas assez fort pour en conserver le secret. Peut-être plus tard, quand tu seras plus vieux et suffisamment puissant pour te défendre toi-même, en parfait contrôle du Renard et en possession d'alliés politiques influents, je te révélerai alors les clés pour libérer ton père et assumer sa souveraineté, en même temps que mon chapeau de chef du village, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que je puisse faire maintenant. »

Naruto comprit son point de vue et ne pouvait réellement le contredire. Il comprenait que quelque part, seul le Hokage pouvait être habilité à contrôler un individu aussi puissant que son père. Hiruzen soupira une fois de plus avant de poursuivre ses aveux :

« Actuellement, seul moi dispose de la clé qui permet de relâcher ton père et seul moi suis capable de passer cette connaissance à quelqu'un d'autre. Si je meurs sans que cette connaissance puisse se transmettre à quelqu'un d'autre, ton père restera dans un état indéfini où il devra protéger Konona à jamais. Son serment agira en tant que seul maître de son esprit et plus rien ne pourra le retenir d'accomplir son devoir. »

Chose que Naruto voulait absolument éviter. Néanmoins, la suite rendait le tout encore plus compliqué :

« En vérité, ton père est actuellement si puissant que si je le relâchais maintenant, je ne suis même pas sûr de ce qu'il se passerait. Peut-être se rebellerait-il contre l'univers entier, peut-être pas... Le serment que je lui ai forcé à réciter lui a fait tellement explorer les arts ninjas que je crois que même les cinq villages réunis ne suffiraient pas pour l'arrêter. Je ne suis pas prêt encore à relâcher l'enfer sur terre. Les Bijuus sont déjà assez de forces de destruction de masse et je n'ai pas envie de rajouter ton père en haut de la pile.

« C'est par la suite que j'ai demandé aux Yamanaka d'effacer complètement la mémoire des docteurs l'image du Minato convalescent. J'ai ordonné par la suite à tous les Yamanaka, à l'exception d'Inoichi d'oublier à propos du fait que ton père soit en vie. Et puis j'ai déclaré au monde que le Yondaime était mort le jour de l'Accident du Kyuubi pour que tout le monde se souvienne de lui comme un martyr, comme il l'aurait souhaité et non pas comme un homme qui supplie pour qu'on le tue. »

Hiruzen poussa un profond soupir avant de reprendre en se grattant la tête :

« Les rumeurs s'effacèrent avec le temps et seule la version officielle resta au final. Jusqu'à présent, les seules personnes ayant connaissance de ce secret sont moi, Inoichi, toi et Tigre lui-même. C'est le seul secret de type S+ que le village possède actuellement. »

Le regard appuyé que lui lança son grand-père était suffisant pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait rien révéler à ce propos, quelles qu'en soient les circonstances.

« En vérité, quand ton père m'a dit que si Iwa nous déclarait la guerre, j'aurais juste à le relâcher sur le village caché adverse pour mettre fin au conflit, il n'avait pas tort sur un point. Seul, il pourrait complètement raser le village de la carte et je n'ai même pas besoin de le soustraire de son serment pour cela, tant que mes ordres ne rentrent pas en altercation avec certaines règles qui y sont propres. Konoha pourrait conquérir le monde juste en envoyant ton père... Ce que je ferais si j'étais un tyran démoniaque dont l'objectif serait de contrôler le monde, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Te souviens-tu, Naruto, de mon discours que j'ai prononcé devant tous les étudiants ? »

Le garçon tenta de se remémorer mais retenir par cœur des locutions n'avait jamais été son fort. Devant son air éperdu, le Sandaime lui confia un sourire tolérant :

« Je leur ai déclamé en ces termes exacts : Nous sommes là pour protéger, guider et mener le monde vers un avenir meilleur et non le mener vers sa destruction ! Et si nous n'avons d'autres choix que de causer le chaos, nous choisirons toujours une destruction moindre à une destruction plus importante. »

Naruto ouvrit les yeux abasourdi. Il avait été bien trop choqué par la révélation des Jeux de Guerre pour vraiment écouter son grand-père mais désormais, il saisissait pleinement la sagesse derrière ces paroles. Hiruzen acquiesça avant de soupirer une fois de plus.

« Et ça, c'est grâce à ton père que nous avons réussi à nous sortir du système des Bijuu pour équilibrer les forces entre les villages. Nous avons notre propre super Bijuu, sous la forme d'un être humain et qui n'est pas exactement un être humain. Mais par ce biais, Konoha est devenu totalement dépendant de ton père. Toutes les nouvelles technologies découvertes sont de son invention et tant qu'il est là pour réguler la sécurité intérieure de Konoha, personne ne peut plus nous envahir. Il peut stopper n'importe quelle tentative de renverser le Hokage. Certains Uchiwa ont tenté de se révolter il y a quelques mois mais il leur a juste jeté un Genjutsu, modifié un peu leur esprit pour qu'ils ne dérangent plus la paix de Konoha et cette histoire s'est terminée sans bain de sang ou de mort des deux côtés. »

À cette mention, Naruto sentit quelque chose remuer au fond de lui. Il tenta d'appeler Kura mais celle-ci ne répondit pas. Il perdit un peu le fil du discours de son grand-père et se décida de se remettre à l'écouter :

« Lorsqu'un problème délicat survient, ton père vient à la rescousse. Nous sommes devenus complaisants, nous avons allégé les emplois du temps des ninjas pour les missions importantes, nos ninjas s'entraînent moins et sont généralement moins efficaces. Tout le monde a le sentiment que j'ai tout sous contrôle alors que je ne fais que vieillir et m'affaiblir jusqu'au jour où je mourrai et la seule chose qui restera encore sera seulement mon nom et le serment de ton père pour tous nous protéger.

« Et pour toutes ces raisons évoquées ci-dessus, je ne relâcherai jamais ton père de son serment Naruto. »

Hiruzen s'arrêta finalement. Sa gorge était sèche après avoir autant parlé. Naruto fixa ses mains, son esprit tentant de trouver une solution au problème mais son grand-père avait déjà fait tout son possible avant d'appliquer son sceau. Le sceau avait été le seul moyen pour son père de survivre. Et maintenant, son père était devenu si fort qu'il était devenu un risque et même une menace qui les détruirait tous s'il venait à être relâché. Tigre était devenu le bouclier et l'épée de Konoha et le village ne pouvait plus survivre sans lui. Pour le remercier, la Feuille célébrait tous les ans le jour où son père avait supposé être mort en martyr. Le problème paraissait insoluble et sans faille...

Naruto ferma les yeux.

N'y avait-il vraiment pas de solutions ?

Avaient-ils vraiment passé en revue toutes les possibilités ?

— Grand-père... commença Naruto. Si jamais je trouve un moyen de pouvoir guérir mon père de son sort actuel et de lui faire retrouver son humanité, accepteras-tu de le relever de son serment ?

Hiruzen acquiesça magnanime.

— Si jamais tu arrives à le guérir et qu'en effet il retrouve sa santé mentale, je laisserai le vrai Minato décider pour lui ce qu'il veut, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit vraiment possible. À moins que tu ne réussisses à faire de l'ingénierie inversée sur le sceau qu'il a utilisé, ce que tous les meilleurs experts en Fuinjutsu ont déjà essayé, c'est chose impossible, car c'est le genre de sceaux qui change dépendant de l'état d'esprit de l'utilisateur au moment où il le lance. Et je ne peux pas demander à Tigre de l'analyser car son sceau est l'une des principales clauses du Serment.

Naruto opina à son tour.

 _Je suis désolé Kura,_ pensa-t-il mais elle ne répondit pas.

— J'ai une faveur à te demander, grand-père.

— Dis-moi, répondit Hurizen, pas vraiment surpris.

— Je pense que je deviendrai fou si je reste un jour de plus dans la maison de mon père. Si possible, je désire vivre ailleurs. Je ne pense pas que rester avec Tigre soit la solution pour sauver mon père. Et puis je trouve aussi ta présence un peu trop... envahissante. Je n'ai pas le sentiment que je pourrai faire de vrais progrès si j'ai toujours quelqu'un dans mon dos pour me dire ce que je dois faire. Je ne sais pas encore où j'irai, mais je sais que j'ai quelques amis qui peuvent m'héberger le temps que je trouve quelque chose. Je veux chercher ma propre voie.

Hiruzen passa la main dans sa barbe.

— Tu es vraiment sûr ? Je comprends ton besoin d'indépendance mais cela risque d'être peut-être l'une des seules fois où tu auras vraiment l'occasion de connaître un peu plus ton père. Plus tu grandiras et moins l'occasion se présentera à toi de parler avec lui.

Naruto hocha la tête négativement.

— Ce serait passer du temps avec Tigre, mais je pense que c'est différent que de passer du temps avec mon père. Et puis il ne me reconnait même pas comme son fils de toute façon.

— Hmm... cela a du sens je suppose, soupira Hiruzen. Très bien, j'accepte ta décision de choisir où tu vas vivre. J'aurais quand même toujours un agent pour te suivre, mais je promets de respecter ta vie privée et ce, tant que ta sécurité est assurée. Juste préviens-moi quand tu trouves quelque chose que je t'envoie tes affaires, d'accord ?

Naruto acquiesça content.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour moi grand-père, je le ferai !

Naruto se leva et fit au revoir de sa main à son grand-père tandis qu'il passa la parte de la petite chambre.

Lorsque Naruto partit, Hiruzen alluma sa pipe et respira ses fumées. Il pouvait enfin se relâcher.

Peu après, un homme avec un masque de tigre se déglutina du mur qui fluctua comme s'il était constitué d'un fluide. Ses bras et sa tête émergèrent en premier, suivi de son corps puis de ses jambes pour finir.

Tigre se tint alors à côté du vieux ninja, regardant la porte par laquelle Naruto était parti.

— Beau discours. Même si je ne suis pas sûr que _leur_ révéler autant d'informations si tôt ait été une si bonne idée, commenta l'agent au visage camouflé.

Le Sandaime regarda d'un air vitreux celui qui autrefois aurait dû porter ses atours.

— En vérité, je ne leur ai pas révélé tant de choses que ça, il y a encore beaucoup de choses qu'ils ne savent pas.

Tigre fit le tour de la pièce avant de se retourner devant le vieil homme, qui lui faisait face. Derrière lui, le soleil couchant coloriait l'horizon dans une oriflamme ensanglantée.

— Tu les as mis sur la voie néanmoins. Le petit est intelligent et avec l'aide de son animal de compagnie, ils arriveront probablement à découvrir le tableau entier si nous laissons trop d'indices.

Hiruzen mit une main devant son visage avant de se masser la barbe.

— Pas d'inquiétude, mon ami, tout est sous notre contrôle. Le garçon avait besoin d'être rappelé de sa loyauté envers moi et je lui ai donné ce qu'il voulait. Ne le trouves-tu pas charmant ? Il veut absolument te sauver.

Tigre haussa les épaules, avant de se retourner et d'écarter le rideau pour mieux percevoir le village de la Feuille, commençant à être enfoui sous les ombres du crépuscule. Alors que des relents d'émotions le parcoururent, Tigre avoua d'une voix sèche :

— Je ne veux pas être sauvé. Le Serment est peut-être un peu restreignant par moments mais je m'y suis finalement habitué. Et puis les plus surpassaient de très loin les moins. Je me sens un peu déprimé de temps en temps mais tant que je prends mon médicament régulièrement, tout ira comme sur des roulettes. De plus, c'était _mon_ choix au départ. Je dois admettre que le plan que tu nous as concocté était assez étriqué, termina-t-il avec une voix quelque peu amusée.

Hiruzen eut un petit rire de son côté.

— C'est parce que je sais que je peux faire confiance en tes talents d'acteur. Nous devions être certains que le Renard ne représentait plus un danger pour Konoha. Il semble avoir pris vraiment notre garçon à cœur, n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux de Tigre scintillèrent alors de mille feux. Il se mordit la lèvre en pensant à tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié pour en arriver là.

— Bien sûr, nous nous sommes assurés qu'il soit l'hôte parfait et l'arme parfaite. Kushina a toujours dit que le Renard était intelligent et tu peux prévoir les actions des entités intelligentes.

Hiruzen posa un coude sur le dossier de sa chaise avant de se masser le front de sa main.

— Je me demande s'ils seront prêts... L'Akatsuki est déjà en train de bouger, songea-t-il d'un air contrit.

Les sceaux de l'homme masqué semblèrent réagir à la seule mention de l'Akatsuki. De l'énergie bleue concentrée s'enroula dans sa main.

— Nous avons le temps. Nous sommes en avance sur le planning. Ils nous ont peut-être pris par surprise il y a huit ans, mais dorénavant, c'est nous qui avons une main d'avance.

— Mais les choses vont vite se compliquer. Nous devrons jouer notre main avec beaucoup de précaution.

Tigre acquiesça et l'orbe tourbillonnant s'éteignit brusquement. Il se tint alors le bras, les yeux toujours étrécis.

— Comment les autres villages réagissent ? requit-il d'une voix neutre.

Hiruzen ouvrit sa main en réponse :

— Je leur ai envoyé mes lettres, qu'ils ont prises comme un autre de mes complots, mais c'était à prévoir. Peut-être vont-ils se réveiller lorsqu'ils se rendront compte qu'ils n'auront plus de Jinchuuriki.

Tigre eut un rictus derrière son masque.

— Et comment Jiraya se débrouille ?

Le Sandaime haussa les épaules.

— Il allait bien la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Peut-être un peu saoul après une nuit passée dans un motel mais tu le connais bien.

Tigre eut un rire.

Un rire qui ne dura qu'une seconde.

— Que comptes-tu faire du petit et du Renard ?

Le vieil homme se gratta la barbe.

— Pour maintenant, je vais relâcher un peu ma laisse autour de son cou. Comme le garçon l'a si bien dit, il ne pourra pas développer son plein potentiel si je suis constamment dans son dos et maintenant que le Renard est à ses côtés, nous n'avons plus de soucis à nous faire. Cacatoès sera suffisante pour le surveiller et elle est déjà fidèle au garçon. Nous pourrons avoir nos mains libres sur d'autres affaires. Nul remord de l'avoir laissé partir ? requit Hiruzen en allumant sa pipe encore une fois.

Tigre regarda Hiruzen avec méfiance.

— Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? Tu sais déjà que j'ai choisi mon devoir contre son bien-être il y a huit ans...

— Je testais juste si c'était toujours le cas, dit Hiruzen en toussant plusieurs fois. J'espère avoir bientôt un héritier digne.

Tigre acquiesça avant de se retourner une dernière fois vers la fenêtre et de contempler le Sandaime du coin de l'œil.

— Pour Konoha, murmura l'homme au masque d'une voix sinistre.

— Pour Konoha, souffla Hiruzen en acquiesçant à son tour.

Tigre s'approcha alors du mur par lequel il était apparu et disparut dans une fluctuation murale.

Hiruzen quant à lui regarda son chapeau et le plaça au-dessus de sa tête. C'était son fardeau à porter.

Bien que l'habit ne faisait pas le moine, lorsque quelqu'un avait accepté ce chapeau une fois, celui-ci ne pouvait s'arrêter d'être un Kage.

Car seuls eux savaient qu'il y avait en réalité deux Kage à Konoha.

* * *

Naruto marcha entre les ruelles de Konoha avec une vision renouvelée de son village, qui avait également une vision renouvelée de lui. Lorsqu'il passait devant les magasins, les marchands agissaient avant comme s'il n'existait pas mais dorénavant, certains venaient le voir pour l'inviter à dîner. le garçon se doutait que ceci était dû à sa réputation.

En seulement une semaine, tant de choses avaient changé dans sa vie qu'il avait l'impression d'être devenu une personne totalement différente, comme si le vieux Naruto avait été gommé, effacé pour faire place à un tout autre individu. Le garçon apeuré qui ne connaissait rien à rien était devenu une célébrité aimée qui connaissait tout sur son passé. Il avait été un orphelin parce qu'il avait cru avoir été abandonné en raison de son physique hideux mais il était désormais le garçon qui voulait tout faire pour secourir son père qui s'était sacrifié pour sa patrie. Pour cette raison, il se sentait complet.

En cours de route, il avait aussi découvert qu'il n'avait jamais été seul et qu'il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un à ses côtés pour veiller à ses meilleurs intérêts. Mais Kura n'avait rien dit depuis qu'elle l'avait apaisé, alors il se demanda si elle était en colère à son propos.

 _Non... je réfléchissais juste à toutes les informations que nous venons de recevoir,_ répliqua-t-elle à sa pensée et Naruto soupira.

 _Est-ce que tu m'en veux car j'ai choisi de ne plus vivre chez Tigre ? Je sais que tu veux vraiment engranger de la connaissance et Tigre est probablement le moyen le plus rapide pour nous de devenir fort._

 _Non, en vérité, c'est mieux comme ça,_ répliqua Kura au quart de tour. _Cela aurait été difficile sur le long terme de toute façon puisque nous n'avions pas aucun moyen de nous contacter quand nous le désirions et je détestais le fait que tu n'aies aucune liberté sur tes actions. Cela ralentira un peu notre plan mais je suis plus à l'aise ainsi. Non, ce n'est pas ça qui me dérange actuellement._

 _Est-ce parce que je ne me concentre plus dans l'unique but de devenir plus fort ?_ demanda Naruto toujours sur son fil de pensées. La voix neutre de Kura lui répondit :

 _Pas vraiment Naruto. Les deux objectifs ne rentrent pas vraiment en conflit l'un l'autre car la poursuite du savoir peut aussi résoudre le problème de ton père. Non, c'est quelque chose de totalement différent qui me perturbe._

La tirade de Kura le rendit confus mais elle poursuivit son analyse malgré tout :

 _Ne penses-tu pas que la situation est bizarre Naruto ? Peut-être que j'imagine trop de choses. Peut-être qu'en effet les choses sont aussi simples qu'elles y paraissent. Mais je me suis souvent rendue compte qu'une situation trop simple et convenue était souvent une situation où je jouais dans la main de quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'est pas toujours le cas, mais il y a quelque part une forte corrélation statistique entre ces deux phénomènes._

 _Je pense que tu analyses trop,_ rétorqua-t-il, ne voulant croire qu'il aurait pu être ainsi berné par son père et son grand-père.

 _Alors je vais te pointer les choses qui me paraissent illogiques parmi les récents événements qu'on a découverts. Ce n'est que maintenant que je m'en suis rendue compte car la réaction de ton grand-père m'a vraiment fait tiquer. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai vraiment haï le fait que tu ne puisses prendre aucune initiative sans éveiller de soupçons et j'étais déjà en train de planifier un moyen afin que le Sandaime nous laisse tranquille, mais il nous a laissé partir trop facilement et ce fut le point qui m'a fait réaliser que les faits avaient peut-être une vérité cachée en eux._

 _Mais, le Sandaime nous a tout révélé ! On a même découvert la vraie nature de mon père !_ se plaignit Naruto mais il fut désarçonné par la voix sèche qu'emprunta Kura.

 _Je pense que tu t'en rendras compte quand je te présenterai les faits un à un que je considère étranges :_

 _Premièrement, il y a quelque chose que je me suis toujours demandée et dont nous n'avons toujours pas obtenu de réponses encore, c'est pourquoi si ton père Tigre t'a suivi depuis que tu es tout petit, il n'a jamais informé ton grand-père que tu te faisais maltraiter à multiples reprises par tes voisins ? Il y a aussi eu la fois où Mizuki t'avait battu pendant un mois entier, si tu te souviens bien et Tigre aurait dû le reporter au Sandaime dans tous les cas. La raison, c'est probablement parce que le Sandaime était au courant et a laissé ces abus continuer comme il me parait impossible qu'aussi intelligents que soient ces deux personnages, ils n'aient pu remarquer cela. Pourquoi ont-ils décidé seulement d'agir pour ton bien seulement lorsque j'ai moi-même commencé à mettre mes plans à exécution pour te rallier de mon côté ?_

Naruto déglutit. Il essaya de trouver coûte que coûte une réponse cohérente à ces questions successives mais échoua lamentablement, tandis que Kura continua impitoyable :

 _Deuxièmement, nous n'avons aucune garantie que ce que tout ce que nous voyons, ou même si tous les dires de ton grand-père soient la vérité, ce qui est d'autant plus véridique dans un village où quiconque peut incarner tout le monde et encore plus si Tigre a les capacités que ton grand-père semble clamer qu'il possède. Ton grand-père pourrait parfaitement demander à Tigre de réécrire nos mémoires comme il l'entend, de la même manière qu'il le fit avec la révolte des Uchiwa. Nous n'avons aucune certitude que tout ce qu'il nous a révélé est vrai et nous sommes encore moins sûrs de si ton grand-père et ton père paraissent vraiment ce qu'ils sont._

Naruto la stoppa net.

 _Bien que je suis d'accord avec le premier fait où nous pouvons hypothétiquement faire confiance à personne, le deuxième concernant grand-père n'est qu'une simple supposition de ta part._

Kura répondit vigoureusement :

 _Eh bien je vais te dire qu'il y a quelques trous dans l'histoire que ton grand-père t'a narrée : Premièrement, peu importe au combien ton père est fort, il reste un humain et le Sandaime te l'a décrit comme un demi-dieu._

 _Mais tu as vu comme moi les bouquins qu'il a écrits et la connaissance qu'il possède. Tu me l'as dit toi-même que la connaissance est une source de pouvoir !_ Naruto répliqua avec verve. Étrangement, il put se représenter la figure de Kura en train de hocher la tête.

 _En vérité Naruto, c'est un point sur lequel je suis en désaccord avec toi. Tu n'as ouvert qu'un seul livre de sa bibliothèque et tu n'as même pas vérifié le contenu exact que tu n'as essayé d'en apprendre plus, car tu avais estimé ne pas avoir la connaissance pour comprendre le jargon qu'il utilisait. Il aurait pu très bien écrire le même charabia sur plusieurs lignes, de même que sur tous ses livres et tu n'y aurais vu que du feu. En plus, il me parait évident que le Serment tel qu'on nous l'a décrit est illogique. Ton grand-père a dit que le Serment n'avait pas de failles, donc comment se fait-ce que Tigre a réussi à répondre à tes questions directement ou indirectement concernant son Serment. Si le Serment était si restrictif, Tigre ne serait d'aucune utilité à ton grand-père car il questionnerait son Serment à chaque fois qu'il agirait. Je pense que le Serment est le cœur du problème car c'est quelque chose sur lequel nous n'avons aucune donnée._

 _Alors pourquoi mon père n'est jamais venu me rendre visite ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il jamais dit que j'étais son fils ?_ pointa le blond exacerbé.

 _Car tout ne tourne pas autour de toi ; Naruto ! Peut-être que l'homme a d'autres priorités, ou que sais-je d'autre !? Peut-être parce que tout ceci n'a été qu'un rôle qu'il fut ordonné de jouer par le Sandaime, peut-être qu'il tient vraiment à toi mais d'une façon dont tu ne réalises pas encore... Toutefois, il y a une chose qui me trouble réellement : je sens comme si nous n'avions pas de choix dès le départ et que nous étions destinés à nous unir de cette manière. Quand tu es dans un endroit où tu ne peux ni faire confiance en tes propres pensées et tes propres sentiments ou même être certain à propos de la vérité fondamentale « je pense donc je suis », que peux-tu faire d'autre que douter ?_ _Qu'est-ce qui me prouve par exemple, que le fait que j'ai été consciente d'avoir toujours été libre il y a deux ans et non avant était dû à une inadvertance de ma part et non pour une autre raison ? Et si tout ce qu'on traversait n'était seulement qu'un autre jeu de ceux qui contrôlent nos vies ?_

Naruto hocha la tête.

 _Je pense que nous manquons trop d'informations pour affirmer de telles choses. Tu es juste parano._

 _Et je suis d'accord avec ta première assertion qui est que nous devons en savoir plus,_ confia sa partenaire _. C'est pour cela que notre prochain objectif est de vérifier la véracité des informations que ton grand-père nous a indiquées. Il nous a donné un indice néanmoins. Il a énoncé que ce Inoichi Yamanaka savait à propos de l'identité de Tigre. Le confronter pourrait être une première étape et nous ne sommes même pas sûrs de combien il restera d'étapes après celle-ci pour que nous puissions découvrir l'entièreté du tableau._

Naruto soupira mais il savait que Kura ne lâcherait rien tant qu'elle ne serait pas certaine de la véracité de ses théories.

 _Alors, que fait-on maintenant_? requit Naruto. _Car pour l'instant, je suis au milieu de la rue, sans le sou, avec nulle part où dormir._

Il la sentit soudainement avoir un rictus.

 _Il y a en réalité un homme que nous connaissons qui peut nous aider,_ révéla-t-elle sardonique _._

* * *

Dans le quartier général des Forces de l'Ordre de Konoha, l'Inspecteur Yamanaka était en train d'éplucher pensivement ses plus récents dossiers d'investigation. Il avait failli se faire virer quelques jours auparavant car il avait essayé d'interroger un gamin blond qui était subitement devenu la nouvelle célébrité de Konoha. Il y avait environ cinq jours, il avait reçu des lettres chez lui provenant des ANBU en lui demandant de se mêler de ses oignons s'il voulait garder son travail et comme il n'avait pas d'autre source de revenus, il avait dû lâcher l'affaire. Depuis, il avait seulement reçu des missions inintéressantes, comme celle de retrouver celui ayant volé le chat de tel civil.

L'Inspecteur Yamanaka rangea ses dossiers et valdingua toute cette paperasse insipide dans le premier casier de son bureau. Il posa son chapeau sur son visage pour empêcher la lumière de la lampe à huile au-dessus de sa tête de le perturber durant sa petite sieste. Ses pieds rappèrent la surface rugueuse de son pupitre tandis qu'il s'assagit et se permit de méditer sur sa situation...

Il était déjà sept heures passées du soir, mais il savait que même s'il revenait à la maison, il n'y aurait pas de femme pour réchauffer son lit, ni de famille pour l'accueillir. Il avait toujours été le genre de personne à ne pouvoir se ranger dans l'esprit d'un clan. Il était ce genre de loup solitaire qui préférait la liberté par-dessus tout, bien qu'il n'avait rien contre un peu d'argent de temps en temps.

Et alors qu'il hésitait à rentrer chez lui, quelqu'un vint toquer à la porte.

— Entrez ! dit-il tandis qu'il posa ses jambes sous son bureau. Un de ses collègues arriva.

— Il y a une personne qui veut te rencontrer.

— Et bien laisse-le rentrer ! répliqua l'Inspecteur Yamanaka spontanément.

Cinq secondes plus tard, un enfant aux cheveux blonds avec des cicatrices en forme de moustaches sur ses joues passa la porte. L'Inspecteur Yamanaka le reconnut instantanément.

— Inspecteur Yamanaka, si vous pouviez venir avec moi ? Je crois que l'on n'a pas mal de choses à se raconter.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 ** _Il y avait en réalité deux Kage à Konoha_**


	12. Réflexion, partie 7

**Rappel :** T&I = Torture et Investigation

* * *

 **Réflexion, partie 7**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Naruto ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ce que la personne dont parlait Kura soit l'Inspecteur Yamanaka. L'homme était venu à la base vers Naruto pour lui poser des questions. Lorsqu'un investigateur, un Yamanaka en plus de ça, commençait à vous poser des questions, il y avait de bonnes chances pour que vous vous retrouviez la seconde d'après dans la cellule T&I, à révéler tous vos secrets les plus sordides, comme par exemple le fait que vous ayez enterré vivant le chat du voisin la veille.

Kura lui avait expliqué les différentes raisons pourquoi il était intéressant de passer par lui :

Premièrement, elle lui avait avoué qu'il était très peu probable pour l'homme d'être attaché de près ou de loin à son grand-père, comme ils ne l'avaient jamais vu dans leur entourage. Leur rencontre avec cet homme avait causé le Sandaime de faire suivre Naruto par un ANBU de près afin d'empêcher ceux n'étant pas du camp de son grand-père de venir le voir.

Deuxièmement, ils avaient besoin d'une personne qui pouvait leur fournir des informations sur une base régulière et si possible, qui soit complètement indépendant des clans ou du Hokage. Basé sur les cours en investigations, Kura avait inféré que la plupart des inspecteurs des Forces de l'Ordre de Konoha étaient des agents solitaires, puisque leur travail demandait une neutralité complète sur les affaires qu'ils suivaient.

Naruto toisa le Yamanaka, qui paraissait être abasourdi par sa présence. Son chapeau était tombé au sol lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il voulait parler avec lui de manière plus privée. L'homme était aussi grand que dans ses souvenirs. Son manteau marron, aux innombrables poches et lanières, était entreposé sur la chaise derrière lui. Ses cheveux blonds étaient longs, noués en une seule queue de cheval. Des mèches passaient des fois devant ses yeux perçants, lui conférant une allure de guerrier.

Sur son bureau, de nombreuses piles de papiers dûment annotés étaient disposées en éventail face à lui. Un tableau en liège était installé contre le mur dans l'arrière-fond, où plusieurs documents étaient épinglés par des punaises. Celles-ci étaient connectées par un maillage de fils de différentes couleurs. Le bureau sentait le tabac et le renfermé. Le cendrier sur la table était remplis de mégots, à un tel point que Naruto estima que cet homme devait au moins consommer un paquet par jour.

 _Je pense que tu devrais congédier son collègue. On ne veut pas que notre conversation soit entendue par des personnes complètement décorrélées de nos_ _objectifs_ , suggéra Kura.

Naruto acquiesça et se retourna vers l'autre adulte.

— Merci monsieur. Je viendrai vous chercher pour sortir dès que j'en aurai fini avec Monsieur Yamanaka.

Celui-ci sourit, disant qu'il était content d'avoir pu l'aider et qu'il l'attendrait à l'accueil du bâtiment. Naruto fut alors seul avec l'homme en question. Le Yamanaka reprit son chapeau au sol, prit une cigarette de sa boite et s'alluma le goudron.

— Et que veux-tu de moi ? Si je me rappelle bien, ton garde du corps m'avait menacé de me tuer si j'étais vu encore en train de te parler.

Kura avait donc bien raison, cet homme n'avait vraiment rien avoir avec son grand-père.

— Je suis venu seul, lui révéla Naruto. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour lui.

Pour vérifier ceci, Kura lui avait proposé de s'embarquer dans une ruelle déserte assez loin de la rue principale pour qu'elle puisse amplifier au maximum son sens de l'audition et il ne semblait pas après cette vérification qu'ils avaient été suivis. Apparemment, son grand-père avait été fidèle à sa parole quand il avait dit qu'il respecterait son intimité.

Mais le Yamanaka en face de lui ne sembla pas en être convaincu. Son air grincheux ressortit de son visage alors qu'il demanda d'une voix ferme :

— En es-tu certain ?

Naruto acquiesça assuré. L'homme exhala alors sa fumée d'un seul coup, avant d'écraser le mégot contre son cendrier.

— Si on a autant de choses à se dire, autant le faire chez-moi si tu n'es pas contre. J'étais sur le point de partir dans tous les cas.

— Je ne suis pas contre en vérité, répliqua Naruto.

Son interlocuteur arqua les sourcils.

— Tu n'es pas supposé être à l'Académie demain matin ? Les enfants sont censés se coucher tôt.

Naruto rétorqua avec un sourire confiant.

— Je ne suis pas n'importe quel enfant.

Et l'Inspecteur Yamanaka pouvait le voir. Le garçon semblait avoir beaucoup changé en l'espace de cinq jours, comme s'il était devenu un gamin totalement différent. L'homme commença à se douter si le garçon n'était pas en train de le doubler quelque part. Parfois, l'Inspecteur Yamanaka pensait que les apprentis ninjas étaient bien trop malins pour leur âge.

— Si tu le dis. Attends-moi à l'extérieur de mon bureau le temps que je range mes affaires, ça ne devrait pas prendre longtemps.

— Bien, répondit Naruto lorsqu'il prit la porte.

Une fois la porte fermée, le garçon soupira.

 _Il ne semble pas nous faire confiance,_ pensa-t-il.

 _Bien entendu. Tu es avant tout un pion important dans le jeu politique_ , répliqua-t-elle. _Si jamais ce qu'il a dit à propos d'avoir être menacé par ton grand-père est véridique, il prend beaucoup de risques à nous recevoir actuellement. Mais c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour nous. Mon intuition s'est avérée exacte en fin de compte._

 _Je pense encore que tout ce que nous faisons est inutile,_ se plaignit le blond.

 _Ecoute-moi, Naruto. Si tout ce que t'as dit ton grand-père est vrai et qu'en fait, tout ce qui apparaît devant nous est telles que les choses sont vraiment, eh bien tant mieux. Dans le cas contraire, on aura juste regretté de ne pas avoir pris toutes les précautions pour avoir la mainmise sur l'ensemble du plateau. Tu es de mon côté Naruto, hein ?_

 _Oui_ , soupira-t-il encore, fatigué de devoir se justifier.

Et cela mit fin en quelque sorte à la conversation.

Quinze secondes plus tard, l'Inspecteur Yamanaka sortit de son bureau. Il portait avec lui une grosse valise.

— Par-là, dit-il soudainement en prenant la main de Naruto. J'ai mis une notice notifiant que je t'ai pris avec moi, gamin. Nous passerons par la porte de derrière.

Il tourna alors ses yeux vers le garçon.

— Comment je suis censé t'appeler ? Cela sera vraiment pénible si je continue de t'appeler gamin à la longue.

— Appelez-moi juste Naruto.

L'homme acquiesça.

— Bien Naruto. Moi c'est Mori.

Naruto opina également du chef.

— Très bien, Mori.

Et ainsi, après s'être embarqués dans de nombreux couloirs sombres, ils parvinrent enfin devant une porte en fer. L'homme l'ouvrit avec un jeu de clés et laissa Naruto sortir. Le blond se retrouva encore face à une autre porte en fer. L'homme le rejoignit, prit un autre porte-clé d'une de ses poches et ouvrit la porte suivante. Enfin, ils sortirent dehors sur une ruelle déserte après que Mori ait fermé les deux portes derrière lui.

— Pourquoi ces deux portes ? demanda Naruto curieux.

— Piège à double interface, rétorqua l'adulte brièvement. Les gens qui tentent de s'infiltrer n'ont en général qu'un set de clé, pas l'autre. S'ils essayent de forcer la porte, une alarme provenant d'un sceau sonne et alerte les ANBU directement, tout en scellant la porte de derrière. Cela fait partie des bons trucs que Konoha a inventé ces dernières années.

L'homme avait l'air continuellement agacé au fur et à mesure qu'il avait étayé son explication. Naruto devinait aisément qui avait été l'inventeur de ce système.

— Dépêchons, mon appartement est assez loin dans les bas-quartiers.

Naruto le regarda surpris. Il pensait que tous les clans avaient leur propre territoire.

— Vous ne vivez pas avec les autres Yamanaka ? requit Naruto.

L'homme le fixa, apparemment assez en colère.

— Je te préviens, si tu commences ne serait-ce qu'à évoquer les affaires de clans, je te laisse ici. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à écouter ces politiques de merde et c'est la raison pour laquelle je vis seul, c'est que je ne veux pas que ces jeux politiques de merde viennent me chercher chez moi, compris ?

Naruto acquiesça vivement.

Et ainsi, ils commencèrent leur marche. La lune n'était pas pleine mais suffisamment grande pour diffuser assez de lumière afin qu'ils puissent trouver leur chemin à travers les rues non éclairées. Naruto reconnaissait à peine cette partie de la ville. Il avait eu son l'occasion d'explorer maintes fois Konoha mais jamais il n'avait pénétré si profondément dans les bas quartiers.

Les routes immaculées de sa cité se transformèrent en chemins de croisés et se fondirent en zones plus inquiétantes et sinistres. Il commença à sentir une odeur peu plaisante, semblable à celles émergeant des bouches d'égout. Contrairement à la route principale de ville qui était constamment bondée de marchands et d'autres représentants en tout genre, les chemins qu'ils empruntaient paraissaient être plutôt utilisés par l'autre partie de Konoha, la partie cachée de Konoha :

Naruto fut surpris par le nombre de clochards qu'ils rencontrèrent ainsi que le nombre d'orphelins vagabondant les rues. Il y avait aussi quelques motels qui étaient si sales que Naruto se demandait comment les gens pouvaient passer une nuit dedans. Des lotis de fortune et des bars miséreux s'alignaient le long des ruelles. La fange paraissait inonder les pavés et s'incrustait dans le sol comme si elle avait toujours fait partie intégrante des lieux. Le nombre de gens dehors à cette heure de la nuit étonna le garçon. Certains passants firent un signe à Mori, qui prit soin de leur répondre en retour. Personne ne semblait reconnaître Naruto ou plutôt, personne ne semblait s'en soucier. La partie visible de Konoha ignorait la partie invisible de Konoha et vice versa, comme si les deux mondes provenaient de galaxies diamétralement opposées.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant un grand immeuble, perdu parmi une vallée d'autres grands immeubles. Celui-ci semblait tout empli de crasse et de désuétude que le reste des autres bâtisses.

Naruto nota que Kura était demeurée silencieuse durant tout le trajet.

Mori toqua alors à la porte et après une minute, une vieille femme marchant avec un bâton apparut en ouvrant l'entrée. Elle reconnut Mori et le laissa venir à l'intérieur mais l'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit Naruto.

— Qui est ce gosse ? Je ne me souviens pas que le loyer incluait deux personnes, remarqua-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

— Il ne restera pas pour la nuit, rétorqua Mori visiblement irrité.

— Tu paieras pour deux cette nuit, argua la vieille peau.

— Bien, maugréa Mori avec une grimace.

Il sortit un billet de son manteau et le donna à la personne du troisième âge, qui dévoila un sourire cerné de dents creuses.

Naruto la vit alors marcher vers sa propre chambre qui était directement reliée à la sortie. Il fut interrompu dans son observation lorsque Mori le prit par la main pour l'emmener à travers un couloir non éclairé, menant à des escaliers tout aussi peu éclairés.

— Fais attention Naruto, il y a des marches manquantes. Je crois que cette vieille sorcière n'a jamais pensé une seule fois à rénover son _palace_.

En effet, Naruto faillit tomber plusieurs fois et si Mori ne lui avait pas informé. Il y aurait eu fort à parier qu'il aurait actuellement été à l'hôpital en cellule de réanimation dans le cas contraire.

Ce fut alors qu'ils s'arrêtèrent au troisième étage. Quelques mètres plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent une porte munie d'une plaquette marquée « _M.Y._ ». Mori chercha sa clé dans l'une des poches de son veston. Cinq secondes après, ils étaient à l'intérieur. L'appartement dégageait la même odeur que son bureau – des effluves renfermées et une senteur de tabac. Mori tira sur son manche et sembla vérifier quelque chose sur le dos de sa main.

Il ferma alors la porte après eux puis alluma une cigarette. Les épaules de l'homme s'affaissèrent alors qu'il se retournait vers Naruto.

— Il semblerait que tu ne m'aies pas menti. Il y a bien que nous deux ici.

— Comment le savez-vous ? requit le petit garçon d'un air curieux.

L'homme leva sa main, défit le manche de son veston pour révéler le sceau inscrit sur le dos de sa main. Le tatouage dessiné ressemblait à une serrure connectée à un bâton avec quelques symboles étranges sur le côté.

— Cette chose est assez simple mais très chère. Cela m'a coûté deux mois de salaire pour demander à une société privée d'implémenter le système complet chez moi. Celui-ci connecte chaque ouverture, fenêtre et chambre de mon appartement et m'informe dès qu'une personne rentre ou sort. À moins que quelqu'un ait un moyen de se téléporter à l'intérieur ou de passer à travers les murs, on devrait être assez tranquille.

Toutefois, Naruto se doutait que ce genre de choses n'arrêterait pas un homme tel que Tigre, mais préféra ne rien dire. Mori lui présenta une table basse encerclée par quatre coussins, autour de laquelle il l'invita à s'asseoir. Naruto s'exécuta mais eut une grimace lorsqu'il ressentit comme s'il n'y avait rien d'autre sous son fessier que le sol dur tellement que la mousse était usée.

Son hôte se mit alors à faire chauffer de l'eau dans une casserole avant de revenir vers Naruto en s'allumant une autre barrette. Il déposa sa grosse mallette sur la table sans l'ouvrir et tapota son doigt dessus en même temps qu'il fixait Naruto de ses yeux perçants, jaugeant le garçon.

— Eh bien, pourquoi désirais-tu t'entretenir avec moi ?

Naruto respira profondément mais toussa un peu comme un peu de fumée rentra dans ses poumons. Il souffla alors chagriné :

— J'ai besoin de quelqu'un comme vous, Mori. Je pense que vous pouvez m'aider.

Mori sembla surpris.

— Et pourquoi tu aurais besoin de mon aide ? N'as-tu pas tes chiens de garde du Sandaime ? termina l'Inspecteur sur un ton aigri.

Naruto lui sourit contrairement à son attente.

— C'est exactement le problème. En ce qui me concerne, tout ce que je sais ou chaque question que je pose est retransmis directement à lui. J'ai besoin d'un homme qui soit complètement indépendant.

— Fixe ton prix, déclara soudainement l'homme en face de lui.

— Comment ? demanda Naruto l'air confus.

— J'ai dit ; fixe ton prix. Mes services ne sont pas gratuits. Visiblement, tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour enquêter sur quelques affaires et mon temps est limité et par conséquent, précieux.

Naruto devint silencieux, tandis qu'il fermait les yeux.

 _Que faire ?_ interrogea-t-il à Kura.

 _C'est un problème que je n'avais pas prévu. Hmm... Je pense avoir un plan. J'estime que c'est le genre d'hommes qui serait prêt à vendre ses services contre du savoir que l'on possède._

— J'attends, informa Mori.

— Je suis en train de réfléchir, répondit-il.

 _Et que devrais-je donc lui dire ?_

 _Il semblerait que nous devrons jouer certaines cartes de notre main si nous voulons progresser. Quelques fois, un compromis est nécessaire. Dis-lui que tu as un secret que personne d'autre que toi sait, S-classe. Il sait que tu es sous la protection du Sandaime et qu'il est extrêmement probable que tu puisses posséder ce genre de secrets._

 _Nous ne lui révélerons rien à propos de mon père !_ protesta Naruto.

 _Je ne pensais pas à ton père, je pensais à moi._

 _Vraiment Kura ? Tu sacrifierais vraiment ton anonymat pour ça ?_ souffla mentalement le garçon incrédule.

Kura lui répondit sur un ton sec.

 _Comme je l'ai énoncé, nous ne pouvons obtenir quelque chose de précieux sans concéder quelque chose d'autre en échange. Et cet homme peut nous_ _être extrêmement utile. J'ai déjà sacrifié mon indépendance pour t'avoir, sacrifier mon anonymat pour de la connaissance semble être un bon marché en comparaison._

 _Je n'aime pas ça Kura !_ protesta-t-il vivement.

 _Moi non plus. Mais avons-nous réellement le choix ? Parfois, tu te dois de choisir la moins pire des options parmi celles qui te sont présentées pour avancer et nous sommes clairement en manque de ressources et de moyens actuellement. Ceci est un investissement. Chaque investissement présente un risque. Sacrifier du savoir pour obtenir plus de savoir est très rentable à partir du moment que tu sais ce que tu désires. Les talents de cet homme nous seront très utiles et c'est un prix que je suis prête à payer pour les obtenir._

Naruto soupira avant d'ouvrir enfin les yeux :

— Cela vous convient si je vous révèle des secrets en échange de vos services ?

L'homme posa son chapeau sur la table et s'alluma une seconde cigarette.

— Cela dépend du type de secret dont tu parles. Si tu veux parler du repas que tu as mangé hier soir, je pense que je pourrai vivre sans avoir connaissance de cette information...

— Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas n'importe quel gamin, Mori. Je voulais parler de secret rang S.

Mori cracha sa cigarette et toussa.

— Tu es sûr que tu peux me révéler ce genre de choses ? Je n'ai pas envie de mourir.

Naruto lui décocha un sourire en coin.

— C'est un secret que seul moi connais. Et à ma connaissance, même le Hokage ne sait rien à ce propos. Et tant qu'il n'y a que moi dans la boucle, vous navez rien à craindre.

Mori reprit une clope de sa poche avant de fixer Naruto avec méfiance.

— Et en quoi cela pourrait-il m'intéresser ? Je veux dire, une information est utile seulement quand elle peut être échangée contre de l'argent. Et plus le secret est important, plus il est difficile de l'échanger contre de l'argent.

 _Maintenant répète après moi Naruto : En raison que ce secret soit extrêmement difficile à échanger, vous jurerez que vous ne révélerez ce secret à quiconque mais en échange, je demanderai seulement vos services durant une semaine et après, nous continuerons sur les transactions classiques._

Naruto voulait lui demander comment elle comptait qu'ils obtiennent de l'argent mais il se contenta de répéter ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. L'homme sembla réfléchir. Il se dirigea vers sa casserole pour y mettre des nouilles. Il demanda ensuite à Naruto s'il en voulait, ce que Naruto répondit par un oui, si bien que l'homme revint après s'asseoir à la table basse, soit juste devant lui alors qu'il remettait son cigare en place.

— J'admets être curieux. Tu as dit que même le Hokage ne savait rien à ce propos. J'imagine donc que c'est suffisamment important pour être considéré de rang S. Hmm... une semaine, ce n'est pas si long, surtout si ce n'est que sur mon temps personnel que j'enquête. D'accord Naruto, cela me convient.

 _Rajoute alors : Si ce n'est que sur votre temps personnel, je désire des informations sur trois affaires ayant été closes ces deux dernières années et en échange, je ne révélerai ces informations à personne de mon côté._

Naruto répéta et Mori se gratta les poils de sa barbe ayant survécu au rasage matinal.

— Bien, bien... c'est aussi pourquoi j'ai ramené cette mallette avec moi en premier lieu, car je savais que nous finirions forcément à parvenir à cette éventualité. Hmm, cela me semble raisonnable. Alors, entendu ?

 _Nous ne pourrons plus revenir en arrière après ça, Kura, tu es certaine de ton choix ?_

 _Vas-y_ , fut la seule chose qu'elle lui répondit.

Et Naruto lui serra la main. Mori sourit alors avidement :

— Maintenant révèle-moi ce secret, Naruto. Dis-moi quelque chose que même l'homme le plus puissant de ces terres ne sait.

 _Ferme les yeux et dépose tes mains contre tes joues,_ l'ordonna Kura sur ton définitif.

Naruto le fit et il sentit soudainement le même effet de bulle lorsque Kura prenait le contrôle.

* * *

Mori Yamanaka devait admettre que le garçon le surprenait. Il semblait affreusement mature pour son âge. Mori savait lui-même qu'au moment où le garçon était rentré dans son bureau, sa vie serait irrémédiablement changée d'une certaine manière. Le gamin constituait un pion important dans le jeu politique, mais celui-ci était venu seul pour recueillir ses services, justement parce que ses relations venaient au prix de son indépendance. C'était quelque chose que Mori pouvait apréhender en tant qu'homme qui ne devait sa réussite qu'à lui-même. Même si au final, il avait personnellement fini dans le bidonville de Konoha, avec un résultat financier quasi-négatif, la liberté qu'il avait gagnée en échange était bien au-delà de toutes ces considérations terrestres.

Le secret que le garçon prétendait avoir l'intriguait réellement. Il fallait dire, si le gamin était venu avec cette proposition cinq jours avant, lorsqu'il était encore en train d'enquêter sur le meurtre des huit civils, cas ayant été clos par ses supérieurs pour une cause rédhibitoire qu'il ignorait, Mori aurait certainement refusé l'échange. Mais depuis qu'il s'était quasiment fait virer de son poste, il n'avait eu à sa charge que des affaires ennuyantes à mourir. Il était le genre d'homme qui prenait un immense plaisir à résoudre des affaires qui paraissaient insolubles à première vue. Et le garçon semblait exactement être le genre à lui apporter ce type de défis qu'il recherchait tant.

Mori vit alors le garçon écraser ses propres joues de ses mains et fermer les yeux. Le garçon souffla alors d'une voix grave que Mori pensa impossible un enfant d'emprunter.

— Ce que nous sommes sur le point de vous révéler ne doit, sous aucun prétexte, être connu excepté par nous trois.

Que-Quoi ?

Le garçon ouvrit alors ses yeux et ce n'était plus le magenta que le garçon possédait naguère. Ses prunelles affichaient désormais une couleur rouge sang. Ses cicatrices en forme de moustaches sur ses joues devinrent plus prononcées et sinistres, presque animales. Mori poussa un juron étouffé devant l'absurdité de la situation. En dépit du fait qu'il n'avait ni de Byakugan ou de Sharigan, il put pleinement visualiser le spectacle.

Des pores du garçon, une aura cramoisie émergea. Des sigles obscurs rampèrent les murs telle un millier de mygales. Un crépitement sourd, sculpturale, provenant d'une tombe ancienne craquela, puis caqueta sinistrement. Les tasses suspendues sur les étagères se mirent à vibrer, à trembler devant l'incommensurable qui se dévoilait. Des éclairs translucides transpercèrent l'atmosphère. Une tempête, un ouragan, un vortex d'énergie concentrique se cristallisa en neuf queues se déployèrent une orchidée faite de braises et de sang.

Par réflexe, Mori tenta de crier mais aucun son ne perfora sa bouche tandis qu'une aura terrifiante agrippa instantanément ses poumons. Il ressentit soudainement comme une étreinte glaciale secouer tous les os de son corps, de la même manière que s'il avait été un simple bonhomme d'épingle. Des gouttes des sueurs perlèrent de son menton et il eut l'effroyable impression de se retrouver sous le soleil du plus ardent des déserts.

— Quand tu seras calmé, je relâcherai mon pouvoir de toi, entendit-il face de lui.

Mais c'était impossible. Même le guerrier le plus aguerri ne pouvait rester de marbre face à l'inimaginable. « Epargnez-moi » furent les mots qu'il voulut tant prononcer. Toutefois, aucune voix ne parvint à émerger de ses cordes vocales. En tant qu'adulte, Mori savait que le garçon était un Jinchuuriki mais ô diable, voir le démon en personne était une expérience complètement différente de que ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu imaginer. Mori regarda dans les yeux de l'abomination et réalisa que ses pires cauchemars étaient en train de devenir réalité. Les iris de l'entité qui le fixaient étaient si indescriptibles, si incompréhensibles...

Aliènes...

La chose sembla l'analyser, disséquer son esprit, fouillant les tréfonds les plus profonds de son âme. Mori, en tant que Yamanaka, avait été initié aux techniques qui permettait de voguer dans l'esprit d'autrui et il avait déjà scruté l'essence de bon nombre de suspects mais rien ne le prépara à l'horreur indicible qu'il ressentit lorsque l'esprit de la Bête toucha le sien. Peut-être était-ce l'aura impitoyable de la créature qui le força spontanément à utiliser une de ces techniques pour tenter d'instinctivement reprendre le contrôle de la situation, mais le résultat fut comme si _son cerveau s'ouvrit en deux_.

Soudainement, il ne ressentit plus rien, ne sentit plus rien et ne vit plus rien excepté un décor entièrement noir bercé par des ténèbres obscures. Et puis alors, une porte surgit du vide face à lui. Lorsque Mori plaça sa main sur la poignée, il remarqua qu'il n'avait plus de manche et qu'il était désormais nu. Mori savait, ou plutôt, croyait savoir de quel type de porte il s'agissait mais il fut soudainement forcé de l'ouvrir, mû une volonté qui n'était pas la sienne.

Plusieurs portes apparurent successivement devant lui, dans un décor futuriste où il était possible de visualiser l'espace-temps dans son ensemble, de la plus lointaine des étoiles au firmament le plus insolite, des trous-noirs supermassifs aux systèmes multi-solaires. Il se sentit projeté à des années lumières à chaque pas qu'il franchissait, comme s'il avait soudainement accès à une connaissance indicible, qui était en dehors du monde que les humains étaient censés connaître ou pouvoir accéder.

Et à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait une porte, il sentait comme s'il y avait une horloge dans son corps qui voyait ses aiguilles bouger, une horloge qui annonçait la destruction et probablement sa mort prochaine.

Clic. Clic. Clic. Clic. Clic.

Clic.

Lorsque le clic final retentit dans son esprit, il fut immédiatement projeté dans une sorte de salon d'appartement. Il eut impression que son corps entier, ainsi que tout l'environnement autour de lui ondulaient par vagues, à l'image d'une pierre lancée à la surface d'un lac. Mais ce qui sauta à ses yeux fut l'absence de porte, de fenêtre ou de quelconque échappatoire possible.

Il était définitivement pris au piège.

Alors, des pulsations étranges résonnèrent, comme s'il avait été à l'intérieur d'un vaisseau sanguin transportant du sang. Cet effet était visible sur le mur, sur le sol et sur le plafond. Lorsque Mori regarda en face de lui, il eût l'impression que l'espace lui-même se courbait à l'infini, comme si la pièce n'avait pas de limites, mais en même temps, avait des limites.

Et alors Mori **vit**

le lit

sur lequel

la **chose**

contrôlait

de ses queues

la **boule de chair et de sang**

que Mori identifia

comme être le **garçon**.

Mori tenta de fuir, mais une queue s'enroula autour de sa jambe telle une tenaille. Il essaya d'agripper la terre, rampant pour s'extirper autant qu'il le pouvait, avant de réaliser avec horreur que ses mains disparurent de ses bras, comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé. Il puisa dans toute son énergie à crier au secours jusqu'à qu'une autre queue enveloppa sa tête pour le restreindre de parler.

« **Shh, tu ne vois pas que tu risques de le réveiller si tu continues ?** », requit la voix terrifiante avec colère. « **Il dort... mon petit trésor...** », continua-t-elle doucement. Elle caressa les morceaux de chairs et d'organes qui palpitaient sur le lit double. La chose se baignait dedans, dans son sang, y trempant sa langue goulûment. Les neuf queues rouges virevoletaient autour de la fille-démon-renard-chose dans un tourbillon de fourrure rouge. Elle était prostrée dans le sang, les os et les lambeaux du garçon.

« **Oh... Tu es si merveilleux Naruto ! Seul toi peux me satisfaire...** », souffla-t-elle extatique. La tête de la créature plongea dans ses restes. Sa langue râpa les boyaux et les tripes. Ses dents se plongèrent dans la peau, qui portait alors ses marques après leur départ.

Mori ne put digérer ce qu'il put voir. C'était horrible. Il n'avait pas de mots pour décrire toute l'horreur, la terreur que la scène lui inspirait. La chair parcourue de nerfs laissait constamment échapper du sang, emprisonnée, empoisonnée par cette aura rouge qui stabilisait cet état temporaire en état permanent pour que la chose puisse se repaître constamment de la chair renouvelée. La créature prit les entrailles du garçon entre ses mains pour se les apposer sur son visage dans une expression de jouissance absolue.

« **Je t'aime tant Naruto... seule moi puis te comprendre...** », soupira-t-elle emplie de luxure, mangeant, léchant et suçant le garçon comme s'il était son jouet, l'objet de ses désirs. Mori sentit son esprit se briser, se morceler tandis qu'il contemplait l'abjecte épouvantable obscène monstruosité dans toute sa cruauté, sa folie, cette expression d'amour qui ne pouvait que venir d'un monde extérieur à leur existence, se délecter dans cette absurdité sans nom.

« **Je ne te ferai jamais de mal Naruto... dis-moi juste ce que tu veux...** », murmura-t-elle au sac de sang et de viande qu'était le garçon.

En réponse, plusieurs pulsations vibrèrent contre les murs, comme si la scène se déroulait à l'intérieur d'un organe. Et avec son expérience de lecture des esprits, Mori réalisa que c'était en réalité le cerveau de l'enfant, ce qui rendait tout le spectacle encore plus abominable.

« **Oui... je comprends... le méchant homme n'était pas censé connaître notre secret... notre amour... Ne t'en fais, je m'occupe de lui de suite !** »

Les yeux rouges rayonnant comme des phares se retournèrent soudainement vers l'homme. Les neuf queues se brandirent alors dans toutes les directions et dimensions où il pouvait et _aurait pu_ exister.

Et ce fut alors qu'il put enfin _hurler_.

* * *

 _Kura ? Qu'es-tu en train de faire ?_ demanda Naruto dans son état de bulle où il voyait Mori bavait sur place depuis vingt secondes déjà, comme s'il s'était évanoui. Les iris de l'homme étaient entourées d'un cercle rouge qui pulsait en permanence.

 _Cet homme a pris peur et a instinctivement activé une technique qui a causé son esprit de se cogner au mien. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ça en vérité. J'ai bien peur qu'il n'ait tenu le choc. Je suis en train de reconfigurer son cerveau afin de pouvoir le sauver,_ répondit-elle d'une voix méditative.

 _Quoi ? Kura ? Attends, qu'est-ce que tu insinues par reconfigurer son cerveau ?_ demanda Naruto inquiet.

 _La même chose que je t'ai faite Naruto, après ton accident avec Mizuki. Je pense que son esprit s'est brisé et je suis en train de le ramasser morceaux par morceaux. Mais cette fois, je ne ferai pas la même erreur que j'ai commise avec toi Naruto, alors pas d'inquiétude, nous resterons unis comme nous le sommes._

 _Tu en es vraiment sûre ?_ requit-il un soucieux. _Et lui, va-t-il rester qui il était ?_

 _À son propos je ne sais pas Naruto. Comme je t'ai dit, je ne comprends pas exactement comme le cerveau d'un humain fonctionne alors je le reconstruis à partir de la vision que j'en aie. Je suis actuellement plus confiante après le travail que j'ai effectué avec toi. Je fais de mon mieux pour le guérir. J'ai juste besoin de plus de temps... plus de temps... plus... Oh, je crois que j'ai enfin réussi à tout récupérer. Heureusement que l'esprit de cet homme était originellement très puissant et ne présentait que très peu de fissures avant que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Cela m'a permis de rendre sa récupération plus rapide qu'avec toi. Je pense que d'ici trois secondes... Terminé !_

Alors, Mori émergea de son état de transe avant de les fixer avec un sourire niais :

— Merci. Grâce à vous, je reconnais enfin la vérité. Vous aviez raison, votre secret est bien trop grand pour être révélé.

Naruto s'entendit lui-même ronronner nonchalamment.

— Je suis heureuse que tu nous comprennes enfin ! Maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu désirais, j'ai besoin de recueillir tes services d'une manière... plus persistante.

— Bien sûr ! répliqua-t-il en acquiesçant vivement avant de pencher la tête sur le côté. Oups, j'ai presque oublié les nouilles ! Laissez-moi vous les servir !

— Merci ! répondit Kura heureuse à travers la voix de Naruto.

L'homme revint vers eux avec deux bols avant d'en poser un en face du garçon.

— Maintenant, résuma Kura, j'aimerai avoir plus de détails sur les cas que je veux que tu t'investisses : j'aimerai que tu nous rapportes toutes les affaires ayant été classifiées par tes supérieurs ces deux dernières années et également celles qui ont succédé l'Accident nous concernant il y a huit ans.

Mori se gratta la tête, un peu chagriné.

— Cela risque d'être difficile pour moi d'obtenir tout ce que vous voulez, mais je pense que je peux réussir à récolter quelques infos intéressantes au bout d'une semaine.

Kura ronronna encore satisfaite.

— Parfait ! Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu as pu découvrir sur les huit hommes qui sont morts il y a huit jours de cela durant la nuit du Festival.

Mori fronça les sourcils.

— J'ai vraiment galéré à récupérer cette information comme c'était un cas qui n'a duré que deux jours avant que les ANBU viennent tout arrêter et saisir les documents que j'avais. J'ai réussi à en garder quelques uns discrètement comme j'avais prévu d'enquêter de mon côté sans que l'on s'aperçoive. Vous devriez comprendre que je ne suis pas censé vous divulguer ces informations.

— Allez... s'il-te-plait ! miaula Kura d'une voix suppliante.

— Bien, bien... si vous insistez. Je devrais vous faire payer un petit quelque chose mais puisque c'est vous, je ne peux pas vraiment refuser.

Mori Yamanaka ouvrit donc sa valise et en sortit huit documents. Chacun concernait une victime provenant du massacre. Naruto reconnut la plupart comme étant ses harceleurs. Leur travail, leur famille, leur passe-temps avec quelques notes personnelles de Mori étaient apposés sur les différentes fiches. Mori expliqua alors l'affaire :

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, les huit hommes ont été retrouvés dans une ruelle très proche du centre-ville. La scène en elle-même paraissait surnaturelle car elle présentait deux faits contradictoires. Premièrement, les corps des victimes ont montré qu'elles avaient reçu des actes de tortures à leur encontre mais leur visage et la disposition de leur corps ont laissé penser qu'elles s'étaient volontairement offertes à l'assassin. L'un de mes collègues, un Uchiwa, avait analysé que c'était en réalité un Genjutsu causé par un très fort Dojutsu et très probablement un Sharigan. Les personnes qui sont passées à côté de la scène au moment où le crime s'est déroulé ont paru avoir reçu un Genjutsu similaire.

« Pour évaluer le profil du tueur, nous avons d'abord considéré le profil des victimes. Comme elles étaient toutes d'ordre civil, la première hypothèse a été que le meurtrier avait tué ses victimes pour une dette impayée. Cela aurait pu être une affaire clandestine où les victimes auraient dû devoir de l'argent à une organisation, un chef de la mafia par exemple. Toutefois, le point commun qui réunissait des victimes était déconcertant. Elles avaient en effet toutes contracté une dette mais envers une organisation connue, ou pour être plus exacte : la plus puissante du village, soit l' _Administration_.

« Ce qui nous a fait évaluer une seconde hypothèse. Le meurtrier pouvait être en fait qu'un moyen pour que le crime se réalise. On suppose que quelqu'un a dû recruter un assassin professionnel pour réduire à silence ces civils. Il y a pu avoir plusieurs motifs possibles ; de l'argent, une affaire de vengeance, un conflit d'intérêts, n'importe quoi mais nous n'avons rien réussi à identifier d'autres sur les lieux du crime que les restes du Chakra utilisé ayant déjà identifiés par mon collègue lors de l'analyse.

« La troisième hypothèse était que le meurtrier était simplement fou, mais comme c'était un massacre et non une affaire de meurtre en série, cette piste-là reste difficile à évaluer. Les investigations ont montré qu'il n'y avait pas eu de préparatifs et nous n'avons rien trouvé chez les victimes qui pourrait indiquer la raison pour laquelle elles s'étaient réunies à cet endroit et à ce moment pour y mourir.

« Comme l'affaire a été étouffée deux jours après par les ANBU, nous pouvons attester avec certitude que le meurtrier est un mixte entre les deux premières hypothèses ; soit que l'administration a orchestré le meurtre de ces huit civils, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi l'affaire n'a pas été ébruité au public malgré sa portée. Et comme nous ne pouvions plus enquêter sur cette scène de crime, les investigateurs sur cette affaire ont plutôt exploré le background des victimes.

« Les victimes, exceptées pour leur dette, présentaient toutes un casier judiciaire vierge et étaient toutes des citoyens honorables. Mis à part le fait qu'elles étaient célibataires, elles avaient un travail, elles payaient leurs impôts et menaient une vie tranquille. Néanmoins, quatre des victimes sur huit partageaient un point commun troublant ; elles étaient toutes arrivées à Konoha il y a deux ans pour résider à cette adresse. »

Lorsque Mori pointa son doigt sur la carte de Konoha, Naruto eut soudainement envie de vomir, malgré le fait qu'il voyait tout à travers sa bulle. Son grand-père, lorsqu'il vint le chercher à l'orphelinat pour l'adopter, l'avait placé dans la même résidence que les quatre autres victimes.

Attends, qu'avait demandé Kura à Mori déjà ?

Kura, utilisant le corps de Naruto, sourit avant de déclarer :

« Oui Naruto, j'ai demandé à Mori de nous ramener toutes les affaires ayant été étouffées par les ANBU depuis deux ans. »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Satoshi Uchiwa avait été retrouvé mort dans son lit.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 ** _Le lendemain matin, Satoshi Uchiwa avait été retrouvé mort dans son lit._**


	13. Affirmation de l'Hypothèse, partie 1

**Affirmation de l'Hypothèse, partie 1**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Après que Mori eut fini d'expliquer plus en détails l'affaire concernant le meurtre des civils, Kura laissa Naruto reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Kura lui conseilla alors de demander à Mori s'il pouvait rester chez lui durant la nuit, ce que bien sûr, Mori accepta lorsqu'il lui fut demandé. Naruto n'était pas aveugle et il était bien conscient que l'homme était conciliant en raison de ce qui s'était passé lorsque son esprit s'était heurté à celui de Kura.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de manger, Naruto aida Mori à faire la vaisselle. Être serviable était la moindre chose qu'il pouvait faire faire après ce que lui et Kura lui avaient fait subir. Kura lui souffla qu'il était vain de se sentir coupable à son propos et que c'était sa faute à elle de ne pas avoir prévu la manière dont il avait réagi à sa présence mais Naruto continua de hocher la tête malgré ce. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment remettre la faute sur elle puisque c'était lui qui avait donné son accord pour l'exécution du plan.

Lorsque Naruto demanda alors à Kura sur les possibles répercutions de son opération sur Mori, elle-même avoua qu'elle ne savait pas et qu'ils devraient attendre pour pouvoir en observer les résultats. Naruto soupira. Juste après, le garçon interrogea l'investigateur pour savoir où il pourrait dormir et l'homme répondit qu'il changerait les draps de son lit pour qu'il puisse dormir dessus, tandis que lui-même dormirait à même le sol. Cela blessa Naruto de le voir agir de cette manière.

Du peu de temps que Naruto avait connu Mori, il se doutait que cet homme n'était pas stupide en outre d'être décoléré de toute affiliation extérieure. Le garçon comprenait aussi que c'était en raison de ces deux qualités que Kura l'avait choisies afin qu'il devienne leur espion personnel. Cela peina Naruto encore plus lorsqu'il réalisa que la liberté de cet homme avait été ce qui avait été à l'origine de sa perte. Ce fait fut certifié lorsque Naruto lui demanda de faire des sottises, comme pincer son propre nez. Naruto se rendit alors compte que toute ses demandes auprès de Mori était perçu comme un ordre de son côté.

C'était assez ironique que tout ceci était provenu du fait que Naruto avait voulu sauver son père de son destin _de sa propre initiative_. S'il était resté dans la maison de son père, il n'aurait jamais rencontré Mori encore et cet homme serait resté celui qui'il avait été. Ce que Naruto venait de lui infliger était exactement ce que son grand-père fit à son père, c'est-à-dire réduire en esclavage un autre individu contre sa volonté. Il n'appréciait vraiment pas cela mais il ne pouvait malheureusement rien y faire. Maintenant que le mal était fait, il devait aller de l'avant.

Cette nuit, Naruto tenta d'assimiler toutes les informations qui étaient venues à sa portée ces derniers jours. Il y en avait quantité à absorber et à analyser. Il savait qu'il devrait être méthodique. Le temps passait et chaque seconde non utilisée était perdue.

 _Souhaites-tu venir dans notre monde illusoire pour qu'on y pense à deux ?_

Naruto acquiesça. Et lorsqu'il le fit, il sentit comme si une horloge à l'intérieur de lui avait vu ses aiguilles bouger. Il se sentit soudain comme éjecté à des milliers de kilomètres de là où il était et se retrouva alors allongé sur une surface confortable. Kura apparut finalement devant lui, dans son vieil appartement. Elle était assise sur une chaise, qui était disposée au niveau de la table où Naruto avait l'habitude de manger. Naruto se leva du lit où il était pour la rejoindre et s'asseoir en face. La table s'alluma soudainement, comme si elle avait été éclairée par une lampe et des documents apparurent sur le plan de travail. Sur ceux-ci, Naruto put voir un résumé de toutes les informations qu'ils avaient pu récupérer les jours précédents.

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à Kura et la vit cette fois habillée d'une blouse de scientifique par-dessus son pull noir. Son visage paraissait encore plus sérieux maintenant qu'elle portait des lunettes rectangulaires :

— Nous allons maintenant utiliser cet endroit pour parler de nos futurs plans ou à chaque fois que nous aurons besoin d'analyser de nouvelles informations sur des faits venant à notre connaissance, dit-elle en enroulant une de ses mèches autour de son petit doigt. Je vais maintenant dire en **gras** les **vérités** sur lesquelles nous pouvons être sûrs : **Tu es Naruto Uzumaki, fils de Kushina Uzumaki et de Minato Namikaze. Je suis le Kyuubi, le Renard à Neuf-Queues et mon vrai nom est Kurama. Nous nous sommes alliés car c'était le choix le plus logique pour nous à prendre. Tigre est en fait le Yondaime. Ton père étant en vie est un secret de rang S+.**

Naruto sembla surpris.

— Je pensais qu'il y aurait plus de faits sur lesquels nous pouvions être certains. Par exemple, je pensais que le sceau qui te « garde » ici n'était plus un secret pour nous deux.

Kura hocha la tête. Elle prit alors une feuille où elle avait noté tous les éléments qu'elle venait d'énoncer.

— Celles-ci sont des vérités indéniables. Tout le reste peut être soit un mensonge, soit une vérité incomplète. Par exemple, à propos du sceau qui est censé me garder en toi, comme je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas certaine que j'en ai eu conscience de prendre possession de ton corps il y a deux ans seulement parce que je n'étais trop stupide pour m'en rendre compte ou s'il n'y a pas plus de raisons en dessous. Je vais maintenant nommer cette proposition {1}. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut vraiment estimer avant d'avoir récolté plus d'informations. Nous devrons attendre que Mori nous en ramène. J'ai pris grand soin de tout mémoriser lors de ton entrevu avec le Sandaime et je vais désormais questionner tous les faits qu'il nous a rapportés sous la forme de propositions :  
(1) L'Accident a pris Konoha par surprise.  
(2) Jusqu'à présent, ils ne connaissent pas l'identité de l'instigateur de l'attaque.  
(3) Ta mère est morte en te tenant dans ses bras au moment où le Sandaime est arrivé à l'endroit où tes parents m'ont scellé en toi.  
(4) Tout le processus de guérison de ton père.  
(5) Tout le système de serment que ton grand-père a afligé à ton père.  
(6) Inoichi Yamanaka se souvenant de la vérité et de l'identité de Tigre.  
(7) Ton père étant le sauveur de Konoha et un demi-dieu.  
Nous considérons que (1) est vraie pour l'instant, parce que je pense que c'est vraiment trop tordu de penser que même cet Accident n'ait été qu'un plan de ton grand-père. Et nous ne pouvons attester pour l'instant la (2) et la (3).

— Attends ! Tu veux dire que ma mère peut être encore en vie ?

Kura haussa les épaules.

— Ils nous ont fait le coup avec ton père. Je ne serais pas surprise de la voir vivante. Ceci très improbable d'après moi mais cela reste une possibilité.

Naruto ne pouvait même pas en imaginer toutes les implications, si bien qu'il hocha la tête d'un air perdu.

— Naruto, commença à dire Kura. Nous devons questionner tous les faits de la façon la plus neutre et non biaisée possible. C'est le seul moyen pour nous de découvrir la vérité se cachant derrière tout ça. Ne négliger aucune probabilité est un prérequis, mais si celles-ci peuvent être difficiles à entendre, soupira-t-elle encore avant de continuer. La (4) peut être vraie mais peut-être pas de la manière dont ton grand-père nous l'a révélé. La (5) est quelque chose sur laquelle on doit enquêter. La (6) est probablement la première chose que l'on doit vérifier. La (7) est absurde à mon humble avis, ton père est peut-être fort mais il ne peut pas être invincible et cela peut se justifier par un mensonge que ton grand-père nous a dit et que l'on peut attester. Il nous a raconté que les ninjas de Konoha étaient devenus moins forts avec le temps mais je pense que c'est le contraire en vérité et qu'ils sont désormais bien plus préparés qu'autrefois. La volonté de ton grand-père d'enseigner les élèves de l'Académie à l'art de la guerre n'est qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres.

Naruto acquiesça alors qu'il sélectionna les documents concernant les informations que Mori leur avait révélé. Il tenta d'imiter la façon de raisonner de Kura :

— Même si nous ne pouvons pas attester de la véracité des informations que nous a rapporté Mori, nous pouvons être certain considérant sa situation qu'il soit honnête et qu'il ne nous ait rien caché. Je vais maintenant résumer sous la forme de propositions ce qu'on sait :  
[1] Huit civils sont morts.  
[2] Les huit civils étaient ceux qui me maltraitaient quotidiennement.  
[3] Les ANBU fermèrent tout enquête deux jours après que leur mort a été découvert.  
[4] Les huit civils avaient contracté une dette pécuniaire envers Konoha.  
[5] Quatre d'entre eux étaient mes voisins et étaient venus à Konoha il y a deux ans, probablement en raison de leurs dettes.  
[6] Ils avaient tous un casier judiciaire vierge et étaient tous des citoyens honorables.

Kura lui sourit avant de faire un récapitulatif de tout ce qu'ils avaient statué :

« Les propositions avec des accolades nous concernent directement. Les propositions avec des parenthèses se réfèrent soit au Sandaime, soit à ton père soit à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé durant l'Accident. Et les propositions avec des crochets sont relatées aux affaires ayant été closes par les ANBU ces deux dernières années ou l'affaire de meurtre ayant eu lieu il y a huit jours. Je vais désormais lister des faits à notre propos que nous pouvons être plus ou moins certains :  
{2} Tu as été adopté par ton grand-père il y a deux ans et une semaine après, il t'a placé dans ton appartement où tu es resté durant deux ans avant que je prenne contact avec toi.  
{3} Ton grand-père, Tigre et probablement la plupart des adultes de Konoha savent que tu es le Jinchuuriki du Kyuubi et que tu m'héberges de fait. Tu es l'arme secrète de Konoha si l'on estime que Tigre n'occupe pas déjà ce rôle.  
{4} Tout le monde à Konoha sait désormais que tu es le fils du Yondaime et le protégé du Sandaime.  
{5} En conséquence de {2}, {3} et {4}, nous pouvons en déduire que tu es le pion le plus important sur l'échiquier politique. Tous les clans recherchent activement à contracter une alliance avec toi et les gens du communs désirent tous être ton ami.  
{6} En raison de ces points ci-hauts, tu es probablement celui qui succédera logiquement au Sandaime pour le poste de Kage et ce, tant que le Sandaime ne meurt pas dans les dix années à venir.  
{7} Néanmoins, pour ces mêmes raisons, tu es la cible à abattre absolument pour tous les ennemis de Konoha, soit tous les villages cachés et la plupart des chasseurs de primes dans le monde.  
{8} En résultat, tu ne pourras probablement jamais quitter Konoha avant que tu deviennes celui que tu es censé devenir dépendamment de cette vision future. Tu seras toujours suivi par des agents, jusqu'à que tu deviennes assez fort, tant en force brute que mental pour résister à toutes les attaques à ton encontre.  
{9} Et si l'on suit cette logique, le Sandaime fera probablement tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour assurer ta loyauté à son encontre. Tant que tu restes loyal envers lui et Konoha, nous n'avons à nous inquiéter de devenir son ennemi.  
{10} Et cependant, en raison de notre alliance, de ce que je suis et de ce que j'ai fait, le Sandaime peut possiblement nous voir comme une menace et c'est pour ça que nous devons faire attention à ne jamais lui révéler notre secret à son encontre. Si nous arrivons à maintenir cette charade durant dix ans, nous aurons alors la position la plus aisée afin de diriger ce pays et de fait que l'on devienne les maîtres du monde par la suite. »

Kura mit alors en évidence un autre document. Ses doigts illuminèrent quelques propositions qu'elle venait d'évoquer et elle établit alors des corrélations entre elles :

« Désormais, nous pouvons en tirer des conclusions sur les faits que nous avons déjà. Toutes les propositions avec des crochets impliquent une forte corrélation avec l'investiture de ton grand-père dans le meurtre de tes persécuteurs. Leur mort a été probablement ordonné à son injonction. Les motifs seraient évidents juste à partir de la [2] si nous n'étions pas au courant du fait que tu étais constamment surveillé par un agent depuis que tu es un bébé. Ton grand-père savait à propos de ces hommes mais a décidé de ne pas intervenir. Pire que ça, il était probablement tout aussi impliqué d'une manière ou d'une autre avec ton harcèlement quotidien à partir de toutes les propositions entre crochets que tu as évoquées. La question c'est pourquoi ? Quelques seraient les raisons qu'il ait poussées à faire ça ? Cela n'a aucun sens avec toutes les propositions listées avec des accolades, à moins qu'il y ait un autre motif sous-jacent. Il vient alors à ma portée que beaucoup d'événements ont été initialisés il y a deux ans. Le fait que je ne m'étais rendue compte que il y a deux ans que je pouvais prendre contrôle de ton corps et sortir du sceau, le fait que tu aies été adopté par ton grand-père il y deux ans exactement, le fait que ton grand-père ait probablement commandité tout le harcèlement à ton encontre, le fait que j'ai attendu le bon moment pour que tu sois assez vulnérable mentalement pour répondre de manière positive à mes suggestions.

« De fait, mon hypothèse du tableau complet est que d'une manière ou d'une autre, ton grand-père a été acteur de la modification de ma manière de penser et que ce n'était pas seulement une décision de ma part pris au hasard que de te voir comme la meilleure option pour recouvrir ma liberté. Cette hypothèse implique aussi que le Sandaime a compris quel était mon but principal, qui est ma liberté. S'il a vraiment tout planifié jusqu'à présent, cela me fait peur qu'il ait réussi à me lire aussi bien ou peut-être était-ce en raison de l'altération de ma manière de voir les choses qu'il ait pu me lire aussi bien. En devenant ton allié, je suis devenu dépendante de toi et par conséquent, tant que tu demeures loyal envers Konoha, je demeurai loyale envers Konoha tout aussi, faisant de toi le Jinchuuriki ultime. »

Lorsqu'elle le présentait de cette manière, cela avait du sens. Naruto savait que Kura savait qu'il penserait ainsi, en raison de leurs liens. Alors c'était ça ? Etait-ce juste pour cela qu'il avait souffert durant huit ans en tant qu'orphelin ? Pour devenir l'arme ultime dans l'arsenal de son grand-père ? Et le pire, c'était qu'il ne ressentait même pas de la colère pour ceci car il savait que cela aurait été juste futile de sa part.

— Et désormais, que faisons-nous ? demanda-t-il à Kura.

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargit lorsqu'il posa la question.

— Je suis vraiment contente que tu le prennes aussi bien Naruto, même si je suppose que nos liens étant de plus en plus forts aient une relation aiguë avec ta réaction actuelle.

Naruto acquiesça. Si ses liens avec Kura avait permis au renard de ressentir des émotions à son encontre, il ressentait au contraire qu'il était de moins au moins enclin à être soumis à ses déboires internes. Il estima que c'était aussi dû au fait que ses liens dans cette fausse dimension étaient d'autant plus forts qu'ils rendaient ce trait-ci plus prononcé.

Kura se leva, le bas de sa blouse flottant derrière elle, s'avança vers le garçon avant d'entourer ses bras autour de sa tête, son menton touchant le front du blond.

— En vérité Naruto, même si cette hypothèse se révèle être vraie, cela ne change rien pour nous. Notre but demeure le même, qui est devenir plus fort en accumulant de la connaissance. Je dirais que c'est tout à notre avantage si cette hypothèse se révélait être exact, avoua-t-elle devant son regard surpris. Car s'il voit notre relation étroite sous un bon œil, cela signifierait qu'il a aussi connaissance de nos plans et qu'il ne va pas à leur encontre, si bien qu'il nous encouragerait au contraire que nous poursuivons nos démarches pour acquérir plus de puissance et que l'on se concrétise en l'arme ultime à laquelle il aspire que l'on soit — et ce, tant que nous demeurons loyaux envers la Feuille.

Naruto leva ses yeux vers elle pour rencontrer les siens.

— Mais tu n'es pas contre cette idée, que l'on soit loyal à la Feuille ? Ceci n'est-il pas une entrave à ta liberté ?

Et encore une fois, elle le surprit.

— Je ne m'en soucie guère, en vérité. Je suis bien consciente du fait que la liberté est une notion relative et qu'elle dépend exclusivement comment elle impacte la liberté des autres. Je suis aussi consciente du fait de ce que je suis, je ne serai jamais libre dans un sens, à moins que j'accumule assez de connaissance et d'influence pour décider de ce que je veux. D'autant plus que maintenant, ce que je veux évolue dépendamment de toi, Naruto. Et que veux-tu Naruto ? Désires-tu que l'on entre en guerre contre ton grand-père et par conséquent ton père ? Je suis sûre que non et moi de même. Je ne vois pas d'intérêt à être leurs ennemis tant qu'ils ne nous considèrent pas comme tels. Et tant qu'ils nous fournissent de la connaissance et qu'ils ne prennent pas davantage de mesure pour restreindre notre liberté, je serai encline à devenir leur alliée. C'est une situation gagnant-gagnant pour nos deux partis, chose que je ne peux qu'approuver.

Naruto lui retourna enfin son sourire.

— Alors je répète ma question, que faisons-nous ?

Kura relâcha lentement Naruto de son étreinte et s'écarta de quelque pas tandis qu'elle leva ses yeux vers le ciel.

— Je suppose que nous devrons continuer notre jeu d'acteur un moment. Je ne suis pas certaine si cette hypothèse est vraie. Bien sûr, nous pourrions confronter directement ton grand-père à propos de notre disposition en allant dans son bureau, mais c'est un pari trop risqué que je ne suis pas encore prête à prendre. Nous avons besoin de plus d'indices, de plus d'informations, de plus de données. Mori nous en fournira mais nous devrons aussi enquêter de notre côté les jours ou les semaines à venir si cela doit nous prendre des jours. Et durant toute cette période, nos actions resteront très limitées, conclut-elle en se retournant vers lui. Je pense que nous avons faire le tour pour cette nuit. Nous nous réunirons lorsque nous aurons plus de données pour tirer des conclusions et décider de notre prochaine marche à suivre. Maintenant, c'est seulement de l'investigation durant notre temps libre.

Naruto lui décocha un sourire en coin.

— Et je ne mérite pas de récompense pour avoir été un si bon garçon ?

Elle rigola avant de témoigner :

— Je suppose que tu mérites un petit quelque chose en effet.

Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser contre ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elle le fit, tout l'environnement autour de lui s'évaporer et il sentit son horloge interne voir ses aiguilles revenir à leur position initiale. Son regard à son encontre fut le dernière chose qu'il put entrevoir d'elle lorsqu'il revint à la réalité. Il nota que Mori était endormi sur un matelas qu'il avait disposé près de son lit. Naruto remarqua finalement que les symboles sur le dos de la main de l'homme avaient changé.

 _Il semblerait que nous ayons un rat dans notre repère, Naruto_ , il entendit Kura lui souffler. _Tu devrais vérifier si notre porte est bien fermée. J'ai une petite idée de qui peut être l'intrus. Tu n'as pas besoin de réveiller Mori, il est déjà une heure du matin et l'homme a besoin de se reposer._

Naruto s'étira en se levant. Il alla vers la porte, testa la poignée et nota que celle-ci était bien verrouillée. Il vérifia les fenêtres et se rendit compte qu'elles étaient fermées aussi. Il explora tout l'appartement mais il n'y avait personne à part lui et Mori. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait répondre à autant de facteurs.

— Madame Oiseau ! Montre-toi ou je ne te pardonnerai pas de sitôt, dit-il calmement depuis le salon.

Il y eut un petit cri de surprise et Madame Oiseau se révéla d'elle-même. Elle portait son armure légère avec son uniforme en dessous tandis qu'elle avait encore son masque au visage.

— Comment t'as deviné que c'était moi ? demanda-t-elle agacée.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un réussissait à la repérer et ce devait être un enfant en sus de ça.

Naruto expliqua comment :

— Le propriétaire de cette maison a un moyen de tracer les allers et venues dans son appartement et tu es la seule personne qui me suivrait jusqu'ici aussi tardivement.

— Oh et puis zut. J'aurai dû le savoir que c'était ce genre de type a installé un système pareil chez lui, déclara-t-elle en enlevant son masque et en l'attachant à sa ceinture.

— Depuis quand tu es arrivée ? requit Naruto suspicieux.

Madame Oiseau haussa les épaules.

— À peine il y a une minute. Cela m'a pris un moment pour te trouver dans ce trou paumé. Je peux voir le proprio ? J'ai entendu dire que c'est un Yamanaka.

— Chut ! Tu fais trop de bruit ! Ne le dérange pas, il vient d'avoir une journée difficile. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir qu'il y a une autre personne chez lui.

— Oh, tu dois avoir raison... dit-elle en s'asseyant devant lui en tailleur. Tu comptes rester ici longtemps ?

— Je ne sais pas, le proprio était assez gentil pour me laisser ici une nuit. S'il accepte de que je reste plus longtemps je suppose que je resterai ici un moment. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

— Hmm... C'est un peu loin de l'Académie. Tu devras marcher trente minutes tous les jours. Ce n'est pas très pratique, commenta-t-elle maussade, comme si elle était l'intéressée.

— C'est mieux que de se faire agresser constamment par des fangirls ou les enfants de clans.

Elle se massa le menton pensivement.

— Tu dois avoir raison quelque part. Mais tu devras garder cet endroit un secret alors. Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'écrasant son poing contre sa paume. Je viens de me rappeler pourquoi je suis venue ici. Je t'ai apporté tes vêtements et de quoi te laver. Je t'ai aussi préparé un petit panier repas au cas où tu n'aurais pas mangé ce soir et—

— Arrête, arrête ! Combien de trucs t'as emporté avec toi ? requit Naruto les yeux exorbités.

Il y avait trois sacs au moins aussi gros que lui qui venait d'apparaître des mains de l'agente.

Kura ricana.

Attends, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

« Est-ce que mon grand-père t'a demandé de me suivre ? », demanda-t-il enfin.

Elle hocha la tête.

— Non, le Sandaime a ordonné spécifiquement à tous les agents supposés de te garder de ne plus te surveiller.

— Alors pourquoi tu es ici ?

Il la vit rougir.

— Si tu pouvais garder le secret de ma présence ici... je ne suis pas supposée être là à la base.

Naruto parut éburlué.

— Tu désobéis un ordre direct de grand-père ?

Il la vit rigoler un peu pénaude.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment de la désobéissance ! Je n'avais pas prévu de te suivre à la base, je voulais juste te ramener tes affaires... avoua-t-elle devant son regard tandis qu'elle détournait les yeux de lui avant de rajouter ; entre autres quoi.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel.

— Bien, maintenant explique-moi la véritable raison de ta présence ici.

— Tu sais, depuis que tu t'es évanoui devant moi... j'étais un peu inquiète à ton propos... et j'ai entendu du vieil homme que tu n'avais nulle part où aller... j'avais pensé t'inviter chez moi pour vivre avec Ara et moi...

Cela surprit Naruto. Mais il inspira profondément avant de hocher la tête.

— Je suis content que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais tu vois, si mon grand-père a ordonné à tous les agents d'arrêter de me suivre, c'était parce que je voulais récupérer un peu d'espace personnel et vivre chez vous serait du non-sens complet par rapport à ma demande car tu reporterais juste tout ce que je ferais.

Il espéra qu'elle comprenne mais au lieu de ça, elle acquiesça vivement avec un énorme sourire.

— Bien ! Je resterai ici avec toi si tu préfères cet endroit !

Il étrécit ses yeux.

— Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas avec ce que je viens de dire ?

Elle rougit encore plus tandis qu'elle tricotait ses doigts entre eux.

— Mais je me sens seule à la maison... Ara ne revient que le week-end... et elle ne fait que dormir quand elle le fait...

 _Naruto, nous avons un problème. Cette femme ne te laissera pas tranquille et la possibilité qu'elle nous prenne en filature même si on refuse est trop élevée et ça sera trop pénible de tester systématiquement sa présence. Laisse-la rester ici mais demande-lui de ne pas utiliser ses pouvoirs ici comme compromis,_ suggéra Kura.

Narut soupira.

— Bien, tu peux rester là, mais n'utilise pas ta capacité à te rendre invisible pour me suivre, d'accord ?

Elle était si heureuse qu'elle le serra dans ses bras pour le câliner.

— Merci, mon mignon !

— Et appelle-moi Naruto ! beugla-t-il en la poussant au loin. Et comment dois-je t'appeler si on en vient là ?

— Tu peux continuer à m'appeler Madame Oiseau si ça te chante. Ma sœur m'appelle Ca' si tu désires m'appeler autrement.

— Bien Ca'. Et plus de rapports à grand-père !

Elle acquiesça en mettant ses poings en l'air.

— Plus de rapports ! cria-t-elle plein d'enthousiasme.

Il eut des sueurs froides. Il se sentait comme s'il était l'adulte et elle la môme. Elle prit alors une serviette et un savon d'un de ses sacs et sourit à Naruto.

— Une douche ?

C'est vrai qu'il commençait à sentir un peu. Il n'en avait pas prise depuis deux jours.

— Très bien, allons—

— Hé Naruto, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu ramènerais une autre squatteuse cette nuit, interrompit une voix de la chambre d'où était venu Naruto.

Mori était à l'embrasure de la porte. Il était torse nu. Il avait une cigarette à sa bouche qu'il tenait d'une main distraite tandis qu'il regardait froidement les deux autres personnes du salon.

— Oh ! Vous devez être l'Inspecteur Yamanaka ! Ravie de vous rencontrer ! s'exclama Cacatoès avant de se lever pour lui serrer la main, ne semblant absolument pas saisir l'atmosphère.

— Que fait une ANBU chez moi à une heure vingt-deux du matin ? Explique-toi Naruto.

Naruto s'épongea la main sur son visage.

— Ce n'était pas prévu qu'elle vienne mais elle était si inquiète à mon propos qu'elle m'a suivi.

Et la femme se tint juste devant l'homme, les mains derrière son dos. Elle était légèrement plus petite que lui, si bien qu'elle dut lever la tête à un mètre de lui. Elle cligna lascivement des yeux vers lui alors que Mori la regardait avec dégoût.

— T'es assez beau vu de près. Ça te dit d'être mon petit-copain ? demanda-t-elle de façon totalement incongrue.

Il fut si estomaqué qu'il laissa sa cigarette tomber au sol.

— Sors de chez moi, rumina-t-il horripilé.

— Mais ! chouina-t-elle.

— Je ne tomberai pas dans ton jeu, Kunoichi !

Elle enroula un doigt dans une de ses mèches tout en tapotant un autre contre le torse nu de l'homme de manière _très timide_.

— S'il-te-plait... j'ai nulle part où aller.

— Non, répondit-il fermement.

— CHTEUPLAIT ! pleura-t-elle comme une enfant.

— Mori, s'il-te-plait, fais-nous cette faveur, cela nous sauvera d'un sacré mal de crâne, requit naruto.

Le Yamanaka regarda l'un et l'autre en grimaçant. Il se retourna vers sa chambre avant de déclarer :

— Bien. Elle peut rester ici mais...

Il retourna un doigt sur le nez de Cacatoès. « Tu feras la lessive, le ménage et tu paieras la moitié du loyer. Je m'occuperai de la vaisselle et de faire la cuisine. » Il se mit alors à pointer Naruto. « Et toi, va te coucher, les gosses sont censés dormir tôt la nuit. »

— Mais d'abord le bain ! intervint la femme déjantée.

Mori porta ses mains à son visage de désespoir avant de lâcher l'affaire et de retourner se coucher.

Naruto toisa Cacatoès sévèrement.

— Tu lui as vraiment proposé ça juste dans les deux minutes où tu l'as rencontré ?

Elle haussa des épaules.

— Ça marche des fois, mais pas d'inquiétude, ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour qu'il tombe sous mes charmes, fit-elle avec un sourire démoniaque.

Naruto pensa qu'elle était juste idiote mais il ne réalisa que maintenant qu'elle était complètement tarée.

Après qu'ils prirent un bain (et Naruto insista à plusieurs reprises pour que cela soit une seule personne à la fois), ils s'endormirent. Mori plaça un deuxième matelas au sol et expliqua à la femme que si elle tentait quoi que ce soit à son encontre, il ferait en sorte de _violer_ son esprit d'une manière dont elle se souviendrait et de la part d'un Yamanaka, cette menace n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Ceci refroidit largement l'enthousiasme de Cacatoès pour cette nuit.

Naruto espéra ne pas se lever trop tard pour la matinée.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 ** _Tu es Naruto Uzumaki, fils de Kushina Uzumaki et de Minato Namikaze_**


	14. Affirmation de l'Hypothèse, partie 2

**Affirmation de l'Hypothèse, partie 2**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut cette matinée, en raison du brouhaha provenant de l'extérieur. Il se frotta les yeux tandis qu'il ouvrit sa fenêtre et distingua un rassemblement d'une cinquantaine de personnes en cercle juste en face de chez lui. Il reconnut plusieurs membres de sa famille. Il vit son grand-frère Itachi tapoter le dos de leur cousin Shisui, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Son père Fugaku, étant au centre, haranguait la foule, qui constituait le reste de leur clan :

— Mes frères et sœurs, neveux et nièces, j'ai quelque chose de terrible à vous annoncer : l'un d'entre nous a quitté cette nuit. Cet homme était un très cher ami, un membre exemplaire de notre clan et un père admirable. Les circonstances de sa mort demeurent mystérieuses et j'ai d'ores et déjà envoyé une missive auprès de notre Kage pour qu'il envoie des agents et des investigateurs élucider cette sinistre affaire. Je souhaiterai pendant cette période que vous conserviez le secret de sa mort. Sachez que si jamais sa mort se révèle être l'objet d'un crime à notre encontre, je m'engage à prendre toutes les mesures à ma disposition pour qu'il ne demeure impuni et ferai en sorte que le ou les coupables paraissent devant la justice de notre clan et de notre village afin qu'ils soient dûment châtiés. Nous devons tous restés unis et fidèles face à cette épreuve. J'aimerai aussi que l'on accorde une minute de silence pour cet homme, dont le nom était Satoshi, paix à son âme.

— Paix à son âme, répondirent tous les Uchiwa en chœur.

Sur ces mots, tous regardèrent le sol dans un mutisme respectueux, quasi-religieux. Il faisait affreusement beau cette journée, mais ce nouvel événement jetait clairement un voile d'ombre sur le clan. Sasuke, de la fenêtre, trouvait la scène quasi-surnaturelle qu'il se demandait s'il était en train de rêver. D'inombrables questions le bombardèrent. Pourquoi, comment, pour quels motifs aurait-on attaqué l'un des leurs ? Ou peut-être était-ce simplement un accident ? Sasuke ne pouvait pas savoir.

Il entendit toquer à la porte la minute d'après. Lorsqu'il alla ouvrir, il vit sa mère ayant une mine attristée.

— Sasuke, je suis si heureuse que tu ailles bien... murmura-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Sasuke tapota timidement son dos. Sa mère resta ainsi un certain moment.

— Que s'est-il passé maman ?

Mikoto hoqueta. Sasuke, étant encore sous le choc, se mit à pleurer aussi. Sa mère lui confia alors :

— Je ne sais pas. C'était ton cousin Shisui qui a découvert la scène le premier et je n'en sais pas plus. Il a contacté ton père directement qui s'embarqua dans sa résidence. Dix minutes plus tard, Frère Satoshi avait déjà était recouvert d'un voile. Après vérification, ton père valida que c'était bien sa dépouille...

— Maman... souffla Sasuke alors que sa mère le serrer encore plus fort. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

— Je ne sais pas mon bébé... Je ne sais pas...

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils descendirent au vestibule et virent Fugaku habillé d'un kimono honorifique, qu'il ne portait que pour les cérémonies officielles de leur clan ou lorsqu'il allait à des représentations importantes.

— Chéri ? demanda Mikoto, en tenant par la main Sasuke.

Il hocha la tête.

— C'est mon devoir en tant que chef de clan. Je vais demander une instance d'urgent auprès du haut conseil. Nous devons porter la lumière sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout le monde est déjà parti effectuer son devoir journalier.

— Comment va Shishui ? requit-elle inquiète.

Fugaku soupira.

— J'espère qu'il ne sera pas traumatisé par cette expérience. Découvrir un membre proche de sa famille mourir chez soi n'est pas quelque chose que quiconque aimerait expérimenter. Itachi sera à ses côtés le reste de la journée et le Hokage comprendra pourquoi ils ne seront pas présentés à son bureau aujourd'hui. En parlant du Hokage, je vais aller le voir de suite.

Mikoto tendit le bras vers son mari mais s'abstint au dernier moment, se pinçant la lèvre inférieure. Elle prit le visage le plus chaleureux dont elle était capable avec de lui murmurer.

— Fais attention à toi, mon amour.

Il révéla un sourire et s'approcha d'elle en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres. Même l'impassible Fugaku laissait paraître ce qu'il ressentait vraiment en ces temps difficiles. Il se pencha également sur Sasuke pour embrasser son front, avant de s'agenouiller devant lui. Sasuke était encore en train de pleurer.

— Prends garde fils, à ton environnement. Et ne laisse rien paraître à l'école, d'accord ? chuchota son père en lui tapotant la tête.

Sasuke acquiesça en nettoyant ses larmes. Il se tint fièrement face à son père. Celui-ci lui sourit en acquiesçant à son tour avant de se relever. Il ajusta son chapeau en toile sur sa tête et et prit à pleine poigne sa canne, sur laquelle étaient peints les motifs de leur clan. Deux oncles à Sasuke accompagnèrent son père tandis qu'ils sortirent de la maison.

Ce n'était que cinq minutes plus tard, que Sasuke partit pour l'Académie.

* * *

Naruto avait commencé sa marche vers l'école bien plus tôt aujourd'hui dans la matinée. Mori les avait réveillés avec un coup de pied aux fesses en leur criant qu'il avait un rendez-vous important aujourd'hui et qu'il n'avait qu'un seul double des clés. En conséquence, cinq minutes plus tard, tous les trois furent sortis. Mori requit à l'agente Cacatoès de lui refiler un billet de quelques ryos pour la nuit. Mori leur fournit très rapidement un set d'instructions pour se rendre à l'Académie avant de se séparer d'eux. Naruto regarda interrogativement Cacatoès, qui lui rétorqua avec un grand sourire qu'elle l'accompagnerait jusqu'à l'école. Son argument fut que les rues du bas quartier étaient trop dangereuses pour un enfant de son âge. Naruto haussa les épaules et s'engagea dans la direction que leur avait indiquée l'Inspecteur Yamanaka.

Après vingt minutes, ils déboulèrent sur la rue principale de Konoha. La rue était encore plus bondée que d'habitude. Les boutiques affichaient fièrement leurs marchandises et en raison des différents attroupements, Naruto et l'agente durent bifurquer plusieurs fois leur chemin. Naruto portait un T-shirt simple et un pantalon long cette journée tandis que Cacatoès était toujours dans son armure classique. En cours de route, ils croisèrent Sasuke. Naruto lui fit coucou de loin et comme le blond était assez dure à ignorer, même parmi la foule du fait que les gens s'écartaient devant lui, Sasuke n'eut pas de mal à le voir et à se ramener vers lui. Il était accompagné par un Chuunin, qui était probablement de sa famille.

— Yo, ça va Sasuke ? requit Naruto lorsqu'il fut en face d'eux.

Sasuke acquiesça vivement, bien que son visage eût l'air un peu plus blanc que d'habitude.

— Oui, ça va. Tu n'es pas venu hier, commenta le brun en le dévisageant.

— Haha, oui, j'étais malade la veille, mais je suis remis, répliqua le blond en riant.

Sasuke lui sourit brièvement avant de toiser le garde du corps de Naruto.

— On te lâche pas d'une semelle apparemment.

Naruto roula des yeux.

— Le désavantage d'être une célébrité. Je vois que tu en partages aussi ces plaisirs.

L'oncle de Sasuke toussa un peu à sa remarque, avant de fixer l'agente masquée à côté de Naruto avec méfiance. Il commença à prendre la main de Sasuke et à l'empresser de continuer leur route. Sasuke fit une vague amicale à Naruto qui retourna le coucou.

— Ils t'ont regardé bizarrement, remarqua Naruto à Cacatoès.

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Les Uchiwa sont connus pour être taciturnes. Mais on devrait aussi se dépêcher, ton premier cours commence dans une heure.

Naruto acquiesça.

Suite à cette remarque, ils suivirent alors le sillage des deux Uchiwa.

* * *

Ara souffla au Sandaime que le chef de clans des Uchiwa était en bas de la Tour et qu'il sollicitait un entretien avec lui. Hiruzen, qui avait reçu la missive de cet homme dans la matinée, s'était attendu à ce résultat. Il acquiesça et ordonna à Ara de transmettre les informations au rez-de-chaussée. La blonde s'exécuta en une courbette et cinq minutes plus tard, Fugaku arriva avec deux autres dignitaires de son clan. L'homme portait sur ses épaules une écharpe aux couleurs contrastées de rouge et de noir. Il s'arrêta à cinq mètres du bureau où était assis le Seigneur de la Feuille. Les yeux de Fugaku croisèrent ceux du Sandaime alors qu'il claqua dans un bruit sourd sa canne contre le parquet, en la tenant entre ses deux mains.

— Fugaku Uchiwa adresse ses salutations au Haut Seigneur de Konoha, prononça-t-il solennellement dans une courbette.

Hiruzen, dans son costume d'apparat et son chapeau haut de forme, pencha légèrement sa tête en avant.

— Hiruzen Sarutobi, Troisième Hokage de Konoha, salut le représentant de la lignée des Uchiwa.

Et l'atmosphère resta tout aussi tendue malgré ces échanges formels. Les dignitaires regardaient tout autour d'eux dans une attitude emplie de défiance. En dépit de la matinée déjà assez avancée, la salle semblait baignée dans les ombres, comme si l'espace dans lequel elle était enfermée était essentiellement monochrome.

— Vous savez ce qui m'amène ici, murmura Fugaku paraissant inflexible.

Hiruzen acquiesça.

— Et j'ai bien saisi votre demande, que j'accepte. J'ai déjà convoqué l'ensemble des chefs de clans, ainsi que les hauts dignitaires du village pour une réunion d'astreinte du Conseil.

Fugaku ne fut pas surpris, ce n'était que le protocole après tout, dans le cas où un tel problème surgissait sur le territoire de l'un des clans.

— Vos agents ont-ils découverts quelque chose sur le corps défunt de notre frère ?

Hiruzen sortit une pile de documents qu'il posa sur son bureau.

— En sus de nos agents, la première division des Forces de L'Ordre de Konoha est aussi sur l'affaire. Nous attendons toujours le rapport d'autopsie, l'informa Ara à gauche du Sandaime.

Fugaku ne lui lança qu'un bref regard avant de rabattre son attention sur le Sandaime.

— Et concernant le programme de l'Académie ? Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? C'était le clan Uchiwa qui était à l'initiative de cette démarche et les Jeux de Guerre sont censés commencer aujourd'hui.

Hiruzen se gratta la barbe.

— J'ai déjà mandaté un membre de la section T&I sur place pour remplacer temporairement l'homme en question. Cette affaire nous ennuie autant que vous, Sire Uchiwa, ajouta le Sandaime devant le regard abasourdi de Fugaku. Les doigts tenant la canne parurent se calciner tellement ils étaient resserrés autour.

— Je vois que vous aviez déjà prévu le coup...

Ara s'apprêta à réagir, mais Hiruzen leva une main pour la faire taire.

— Je comprends vos soupçons à notre égard, mais cette fois-ci, Konoha n'a rien à avoir à faire avec cette affaire. Vous avez ma parole, Sire Uchiwa.

Les sharigans s'ouvrirent dans un crissement strident. Fugaku maintint le regard durant un temps indéfini avant de souffler en fermant les yeux.

— Notre clan restera fidèle au village, tant que le village restera fidèle à notre clan.

Hiruzen prit alors sa pipe et exhala la fumée morbide. Les yeux du vieil homme sondèrent ceux du chef de clan.

— Concernant votre requête à propos de Itachi et Shisui, j'accepte de leur faire passer le _test_ , souffla Hiruzen.

Fugaku agrandit ses yeux devant la surprise. Cela faisait un mois qu'il avait émis cette missive mais l'administration ne lui avait jamais répondu. Mais il ne se laissa pas berner, il savait très bien ce que mijoter son vis-à-vis.

— Si vous pensez que cela peut atténuer notre colère—

— Vous n'êtes pas le seul clan à Konoha à avoir actuellement des problèmes, Sire Uchiwa. En tant que dirigeant légitime du village, je me dois d'équilibrer autant que possible les forces entre les clans. Comprenez bien que cette démarche a été acceptée seulement basée sur la tournure actuelle des événements. Ara, donne-lui les documents concernant le test.

L'agente prit alors une chemise verte du bureau, portant les insignes du village et s'avança vers le Seigneur des Uchiwa dans une allure protocolaire. Cinq secondes plus tard, elle tendit le porte-documents à Fugaku. Ara recula et Fugaku se courba vers le vieil homme.

— Le clan des Uchiwa vous remercie de la confiance que vous nous accordez.

— Et Konoha vous remercie de votre diligence et de votre sagacité. Néanmoins, vous devez vous rendre compte que le test ne garantit pas que les deux garçons pourront devenir Jounin. Seuls les examinateurs pourront les juger aptes, selon leurs performances au cours de l'épreuve. Veillez préparer les candidats avec soin, conclut le Sandaime d'un ton neutre.

Fugaku acquiesça avant de tourner les talons. Son escorte déjà devant, il se retourna une dernière fois vers le Sandaime en lui confiant un regard entendu :

— La seule liberté que nous n'ayons jamais reçue fut celle de choisir notre propre prison.

Hiruzen acquiesça magnanime et porta son chapeau contre son torse pour saluer le Seigneur des Uchiwa.

Lorsqu'il fut parti, Ara se rapprocha vers le vieil homme, avec une mine soucieuse.

— Comment va Naruto ? requit-il soudainement.

— Cacatoès et lui viennent d'arriver à l'Académie. Sur le chemin, ils ont rencontré le fils du chef de clan des Uchiwa. Globalement, il semble aller bien. La veille, ils ont dormi dans les bas-quartiers, chez un homme affilié aux Yamanaka. Il fait apparemment parti de la Première Division des Forces de l'Ordre.

Hiruzen déposa sa pipe sur son bureau.

— Compile-moi un dossier sur cet homme. Je veux tout savoir sur son passé et sur les enquêtes qu'il mène. Je veux aussi qu'un agent le piste à mi-temps et me fournisse un rapport quotidien.

Ara se courba brièvement.

— À vos ordres, maître.

Puis Hiruzen revint à son dossier dont il s'occupait avant l'entretien avec Fugaku Uchiwa. La reliure du registre affichait _Aménagement du territoire_.

* * *

Itachi regardait son cousin jetait des pierres dans une des rivières qui bordait le village. Shisui était assis sur un tas d'herbe, à la lisière du courant d'eau. Le grand-frère de Sasuke ne savait pas comment l'aborder. Si Itachi était un expert dans les arts du shinobi, il n'en restait pas moins une personne assez effacée. Le ploc continue des cailloux plongeant dans l'onde était la seule source audible entre eux. Itachi décida enfin de rompre le silence :

— Code 452, un ninja ne doit pas se laisser abattre par ses émot—

— J'ai suivi les mêmes cours que toi Itachi, pas besoin de me rappeler ceci, rétorqua son cousin agacé. Laisse-moi profiter de ce magnifique anniversaire où j'ai eu l'excellente surprise de retrouver mon père mort dans sa chambre.

Itachi ne rajouta rien d'autre, complètement pris au dépourvu. Normalement, c'était toujours Shisui qui menait la conversation lorsqu'ils étaient deux. Et son sarcasme mordant signifiait qu'il voulait tout sauf parler avec lui. Néanmoins, Itachi se sentait obligé, à la fois par devoir et par amitié de rester avec lui.

C'était ainsi qu'ils demeurèrent ici jusqu'à l'heure du midi.

* * *

À l'entrée de l'Académie, Cacatoès libéra Naruto de sa présence. Le jeune garçon lui sourit tandis qu'il s'engouffrait dans le bâtiment central, à la poursuite de Sasuke. Il tenta d'être le plus furtif possible, mais au bout d'une minute, une élève le reconnut et alerta dans un cri l'ensemble de la cour. Une minute après, Naruto se retrouva encerclé par un attroupement de groupies qui s'affairèrent autour de lui, la harcelant de questions sur pourquoi il avait été absent la veille. Naruto se démena du mieux qu'il put pour atteindre finalement sa salle de classe, en tentant de conserver le sourire durant la durée du parcours.

Il y retrouva tous les enfants de clans assis au premier rang de l'amphithéâtre. C'était censé être le premier cours d'introduction des Jeux de Guerre, mais le professeur, Satoshi Uchiwa, n'était toujours pas arrivé. Au moins un tiers des premières années étaient présents et fourmillaient sur les sièges en pierre. Tous les regards bifurquèrent sur Naruto lorsqu'il rentra dans la salle. S'attendant à ce genre de réactions, Naruto se contenta de rejoindre le banc qu'occupait Sasuke, en s'essayant à sa droite.

Le brouhaha de l'hémicycle s'amplifia à son paroxysme jusqu'à l'apparition soudaine de trois hommes habillés en noir sur le devant de la scène, surgissant dans une dense fumée. Parmi eux, le seul ne portant pas le masque des forces spéciales se distinguait par les nombreuses cicatrices ravageant son crâne. Ce dernier s'avança sur le pupitre qui était censé être réservé au professeur et fixa sévèrement ceux qui ne s'étaient encore tus avant de déclamer d'une voix grave :

« Salutations, élèves de Konoha. Je suis Ibiki Morino, chef de la section T&I de Konoha. Je viens en renfort du corps enseignant. Votre professeur attitré, Satoshi Uchiwa a eu un accident et est actuellement convalescent. On m'a chargé de vous prendre en charge jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je suis celui qui m'occupera de l'initialisation des Jeux de Guerre. Commençons par vérifier qui est présent. »

Le professeur suppléant sortit une liste et se mit à épeler le nom de chaque élève présent. Ceci ne dura que deux minutes avant que Monsieur Morino range sa feuille, se dirigea vers le tableau, prit une craie et se mit à tracer deux barres verticales pour séparer le tableau en trois. Il se retourna alors vers les étudiants.

« Du fait de votre emploi du temps chargé et de la structure de ces Jeux, ce cours aura lieu seulement durant toute la journée du Samedi. »

Des grognements se firent savoir parmi les élèves. Cela n'avait pas été indiqué sur la fiche d'inscription.

« Ce n'est pas négociable. En rentrant ici, vous vous êtes engagé dans une guerre où vous avez tous pour obligation d'obéir aux ordres de vos supérieurs. Les Jeux de Guerre ont déjà commencé. Durant ce cours, vous serez répartis en trois équipes. Les chefs d'équipes ont déjà été choisis par nos soins et ce sont eux qui constitueront nos équipes. Que les étudiants Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru et Uchiwa Sasuke se présentent face à moi. »

Sasuke se leva, passa devant Naruto et s'avança sur l'estrade. Il fut suivi de près par Sakura, qui avait l'air stupéfaite d'avoir été appelée. Shikamaru pour sa part avait les bras derrière la nuque, baillant comme s'il venait de se réveiller de sa sieste. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés tous les trois sur l'estrade en bois, alignés devant l'homme en noir. Celui-ci leur sourit amicalement avant de reporter son attention à l'ensemble de la classe.

« Vous serez mis en condition réelle de guérilla. Vous serez répartis en trois équipes, mimant une situation où trois villages sont en guerre. Vos territoires seront assignés dans les rouleaux que nous vous remettrons à vos chefs d'équipe. Les trois élèves que j'ai appelés ont été désignés pour devenir les Kage des villages concernés. Ils sélectionneront leurs ninjas parmi la pépinière de mercenaires que vous représentez pour mener à bien leur future guerre. Toutefois, il est rare qu'une guerre soit continue et les périodes d'accalmie seront représentées par le reste de la semaine, ce qui vous permettra de planifier vos actions futures pour la journée du samedi ou échanger des informations. »

La plupart des élèves commencèrent à prendre des notes. Ceux qui n'en prenaient pas suivirent le mouvement.

« Le système ayant été conceptualisé comme un Jeu, chaque équipe devra emmagasiner un capital de points, appelé aussi influence politique. À l'issue de chaque manche, qui seront les journées entières du Samedi, dépendamment de trois critères que je vous exposerai par la suite, vous gagnerez un certain nombre de points. L'équipe, qui à l'issue de l'année, aura réuni le plus de points gagnera une récompense. Les membres de l'équipe concernée auront droit à une formation de spécialisation d'une semaine et pourront choisir le thème de cette formation, parmi celles proposées par Konoha. »

Ibiki savait qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'une carotte pour appâter le lapin hors du terrier.

« Toutefois, le Jeu étant conçu pour favoriser les retournements de situation, vous serez exposés à des événements aléatoires, qui viendront agrémenter les parties et accentuer leur réalisme. Vous aurez également l'opportunité au début de chaque manche d'investir des points d'influence pour obtenir des avantages, comme de nouvelles armes, de nouvelles techniques, ou bien des informations concernant les camps adverses. Ces avantages ne seront donnés qu'au début de la manche qui suit. Il sera aussi alloué à toutes les équipes une réserve initiale de points d'influence, que les équipes auront le choix d'investir ou non. Ceci reflète un aspect de la guerre, qui est souvent l'attrition de ressources. »

Shikamaru commençait déjà à entrevoir les problématiques sous-jacentes de ce système. L'homme aux innombrables cicatrices se racla la gorge avant de continuer :

« Vous gagnerez ces points d'influence selon trois modules :  
\- Le nombre de ninjas en vie à l'issue de chaque manche donnera proportionnellement un nombre de points, avec un bonus si tous les ninjas d'un camp demeurent en vie à la fin d'une manche. Un ninja est défini en vie tant que celui-ci n'est pas sorti du périmètre assigné durant la manche et qu'il se situe à proximité de son leader au moment T.  
\- Le contrôle d'un objectif commun, défini à chaque début de manche, où les point seront divisés proportionnellement à la prise de contrôle de cet objectif au cours du tour. La dernière équipe à contrôler cet objectif se verra attribuer un bonus.  
\- Le remplissage d'un objectif propre à chaque équipe, qui sera également attribué à chacune au début de chaque manche de manière confidentielle.

« Il sera également remis à chaque équipe pour la première manche une technique de rang D. Les membres seront libres de s'entraîner à la pratiquer durant leur temps libre ou pendant les Jeux de Guerre. »

Cette annonce fut accueillie par un mutisme généralisé. Ils allaient encore avoir du travail en plus.

« Maintenant, je vais vous notifier les interdits et les sanctions disciplinaires qui y sont liées si un élève s'amuse à les contrarier :  
\- Un retard de quinze minutes sans justificatifs est le maximum toléré. Plus sera considéré comme une absence.  
\- Si vous manquez plus de deux fois ces cours durant la journée du Samedi sans justificatifs fournis, vous serez exclu du cours.  
\- Exclusion définitive des Jeux avec un blâme si un élève est surpris à amener des armes non dispensées par l'Académie durant les manches.  
\- Si vous portez gravement atteinte de manière intentionnelle à l'intégrité physique et morale d'un participant ou d'un examiteur durant une manche, vous serez renvoyé de l'Académie sans préavis. Par gravement, on entend la fracture d'un membre du corps, l'imputation ou un organe vital gravement endommagé et par intégrité morale, veillez-vous référer aux fautes graves du code des ninjas, partie éthique, que vous avez appris durant la première semaine de vos cours d'investigation. »

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puisqu'il n'avait rien retenu du premier mois de cours de l'Académie. Ses lacunes le poursuivaient encore.

« Je laisse maintenant vos chefs d'équipe le soin de choisir les membres de leur équipe. Celles-ci demeureront les mêmes pour tout le reste de l'année, je vous donne une heure pour constituer les équipes. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Ibiki s'assit contre le bureau du maître de conférence, tandis que ses deux subalternes distribuaient des foulards de couleurs rouge, bleu et verte respectivement à Sasuke, Shikamaru et Sakura.

Les yeux de la jeune fille convergèrent alors vers ses deux autres camarades, désormais ennemis dans ce cours. Elle comprenait le choix de l'enseignant pour Sasuke (bien qu'il fût bien plus discutable concernant Shikamaru) mais pourquoi entre tous les enfants de clans avait-elle été choisie comme chef d'équipe ? Elle était faible dans toutes les activités physiques et malgré ses bonnes notes dans les autres matières, elle n'avait aucune particularité.

Elle tenta d'évaluer le mental de ses voisins. Shikamaru continuait de bailler, totalement indolent tandis que Sasuke paraissait évaluer du regard, parmi les étudiants présents les meilleurs candidats pour son équipe. Elle retourna alors le regard vers le professeur, qui les observait tous les trois d'un air neutre, si bien qu'il lui était impossible de lire son expression.

— Hé les amis, ça vous dit qu'on se départage celui qui commence au shifumi ? proposa Shikamaru entre deux bâillements, alors qu'il posait ses rubans sur une chaise en bois.

Sasuke haussa les épaules alors qu'il fit de même sur une autre chaise, suivi par Sakura qui les imita, alors qu'elle acquiesça.

Un vote nul et deux votre pour. Procédé accepté.

Les trois élèves se mirent alors en position, cachant leur main derrière le dos. Shikamaru fit un petit sourire aux deux autres qui le regardaient avec curiosité.

« Shi-Fu-Mi ! », crièrent-ils en révélant leur main.

Pierre pour Sasuke, Feuille pour Sakura, Ciseau pour Shikamaru.

Egalité.

Ils répétèrent l'opération et finirent encore une fois sur une égalité. Tous avaient conservé le même choix.

Le sourire du Nara s'agrandit. Sasuke et Sakura commencèrent à comprendre pourquoi il avait choisi ce procédé pour les départager. Ils avaient tous deux eu un cent en histoire et avaient étudié de près les arts de la guerre. Un conflit entre trois nations se terminait souvent par un statu quo car lorsqu'une d'entre elles prenait l'avantage, car les deux autres se liguaient contre cette dernière pour la renverser la tendance. Le Shifumi entre trois joueurs n'était qu'une mise en abîme de ce fait.

— On recommence ? offrit Shikamaru en mettant sa main derrière lui.

Les deux autres se remirent en position.

Après une dizaine d'égalités consécutives, Sasuke sortit son épingle du jeu et termina premier. Sakura et Shikamaru se départagèrent ensuite sur cinq manches. Sakura termina en deuxième position et Shikamaru troisième.

Sasuke s'avança donc sur l'estrade, vers l'hémicycle et commença à regarder les bancs remplis d'élèves, qui avait observé la partie de shifumi avec ennui. Mais maintenant, tout le monde paraissait excité de connaître qu'elle allait être le choix de Sasuke.

« Naruto Namikaze ! », mentionna le second héritier des Uchiwa.

* * *

 _C'était évident,_ commenta Kura dans l'esprit de Naruto.

Naruto était assez d'accord avec cette assertion. Après tout, il était le seul de la classe en mesure d'affronter en combat singulier Sasuke. Il était donc logique d'être son premier choix, en dehors de toute autre considération politique. Néanmoins, le blond nota bien qu'il avait utilisé le nom du côté de son père et non de sa mère. Naruto descendit les marches tranquillement et prit le foulard rouge que lui donna Sasuke et l'enroula autour de sa tête.

Dans un sens, c'était une couleur qui le seyait à merveille.

Il se mit derrière Sasuke et observa la fille aux cheveux roses s'avancer pour appeler Ino à la rejoindre. Sa meilleure amie vint à elle en faisant un high five avec elle et prit son bandeau vert en riant.

 _Dommage, j'aurai bien aimé avoir la petite Yamanaka dans notre équipe,_ songea Kura.

Ils s'étaient entendus la veille de faire levier sur la fille pour se rapprocher du père, Inoichi Yamanaka. Etre un ami proche de la gamine aurait été un moyen certain d'arriver jusqu'à lui. Ne pas être signifiait moins de temps passer avec elle et donc allait retarder leur objectif de pouvoir le confronter.

Shikamaru, comme on pouvait s'attendre de lui, choisit son meilleur ami, Chôji, le garçon enveloppé qui passait son temps à manger. Celui-ci se rangea derrière son ami et ne paraissait pas surpris de se retrouver là. Le ruban bleu autour de sa tête contrastait étrangement bien avec les tatouages spiralés sur ses joues.

Comme Shikamaru était le dernier, il pouvait choisir encore une fois. Il porta son dévolu sur Kiba. Le garçon descendit les marches, la mine renfrognée, médisant que cela aurait dû être lui le chef d'équipe. Shikamaru se gratta la tête, embarrassé, en s'excusant, mais souligna que ce n'était pas lui qui avait choisi ce rôle.

Ce fut encore au tour de Sakura, qui avec l'aide d'Ino, désigna Hinata, probablement par solidarité féminine ou quelque chose dans ces eaux-là. Les deux filles accueillirent la timide aux yeux pâles à bras ouverts, qui se recroquevilla à leur contact chaleureux. Sakura lui ébouriffa les cheveux, lui soufflant qu'elle dût plus avoir confiance en elle.

Vint au tour de Sasuke, qui encore une fois, passa son regard sur l'ensemble de l'assemblée. À chaque fois que les yeux du Uchiwa s'attardait sur quelqu'un, celui-ci parut frémir. Après trente second, le chef de l'équipe rouge ne s'était toujours pas décidé.

 _Propose-lui Shino Aburame. Ce petit semble suffisamment réservé pour nous obéir et constitue une porte d'entrée pour nous de nous rapprocher d'un des clans de Konoha,_ souffla Kura.

Naruto posa sa main sur l'épaule de son voisin. Celui-ci se retourna vers lui surpris.

— Eh Sasuke, pourquoi on ne prendrait pas Shino ?

Sasuke tourna ses yeux de gauche à droite embarrassé.

— J'y ai pensé mais ses notes sont un peu faibles. Je doute qu'il soit vraiment un bon élément.

— Sasuke... Tu sais comme moi que les notes ne signifient pas tout. Tu m'as choisi malgré le fait que je sois l'un des derniers de la classe. Pourquoi pas lui ?

La réponse était évidente pour Sasuke, mais elle ne l'était pas autant pour Naruto.

— Comme tu veux, soupira le Uchiwa. Tu as peut-être raison après tout.

Juste après, Sasuke appela Shino à rejoindre la file. Le garçon aux lunettes teintées et à la blouse épaisse ne dit rien lorsqu'il les rejoignit et se contenta d'ajuster sa paire de verres. Voyant Sasuke hésiter pour son prochain choix, Naruto demanda de l'aide :

 _Une autre idée, Kura ?_

 _Les autres ne sont que des enfants de civils ou de ninjas sans importance, ils ne m'intéressent pas. Je vous laisse vous occuper du reste._

Et sur l'heure suivante, les chefs d'équipe continuèrent leur démarche. Au final, chaque peloton fut composé d'une douzaine d'élèves. Sasuke tenta de prendre les élèves avec les meilleurs notes, Sakura tenta de prendre le plus de filles et Shikamaru choisit un peu au hasard.

Une fois fait, Ibiki nota les équipes sur une liste et donna à chaque chef d'équipe un rouleau de parchemin, sur lequelle était notée la localisation de leur base secrète pour la manche de demain. Sasuke eut le droit au sous-sol du bâtiment B, Sakura à une salle de classe dans le bâtiment A et Shikamaru dans les cuisines de l'académie.

Le cours étant fini, Ibiki rangea sa liste dans sa veste et disparut dans un nuage de feuilles mortes avec ses collègues aux masques d'animaux.

Les élèves partirent en pause et participèrent au reste des cours de la journée.

* * *

Le soir, vers dix-sept heures Naruto souhaita aurevoir à tout le monde en partant devant cette fois-ci, étant donné qu'il n'avait plus à attendre Tigre pour venir le récupérer. Cacatoès le rejoignit en cours de route et le fit passer par un ensemble de ruelles désertes, en lui révélant qu'ils étaient suivis. Naruto haussa des épaules et l'accompagna dans ce dédale de béton et d'acier. Il nota qu'elle regardait à droite à gauche en passant au détour de chaque virage. Parfois, elle demandait à Naruto de rester sur place tandis qu'elle disparaissait, pour redevenir visible trente secondes plus tard en lui annonçant que la voie était libre. Il se doutait aisément que c'était pour distancer ceux qui cherchaient à connaître sa nouvelle résidence. Ainsi, ils mirent deux fois plus qu'il leur fallait pour atteindre la résidence de Mori, soit deux heures en tout. Ils arrivèrent en même temps que le Yamanaka, qui leur refila un double des clés d'un lancer de main.

Une fois rentrés, ils s'alternèrent pour prendre la douche. Cacatoès épousseta avec un balais le parquet pendant que Mori prenait sa douche et lorsque ce fut au tour de la femme aux cheveux blancs, Mori prépara la cuisine. Naruto demanda de l'aide sur certains exercices qu'il devait rendre pour la semaine suivante et Mori d'un air distrait lui maugréa des éléments de réponse. Lorsqu'il rangea ses cahiers, le petit garçon contempla le Yamanaka avec plus d'attention. Il ne semblait pas avoir tant changer que cela, considéra-t-il, mise à part qu'il était plus conciliant avec lui. Il soupira soulagé qu'il n'y eût au final pas de complication à l'opération de Kura sur cet homme, calmant ainsi ses craintes.

Cacatoès sortit de la salle de bain en séchant ses cheveux et en portant sur elle qu'un simple peignoir et annonça avec un sourire qu'il pouvait enfin prendre sa douche. Naruto réunit ses affaires et alla dans la salle de bain. Celle-ci paraissait bien plus propre que la veille et respirait une étrange senteur dont il pouvait mettre le nom dessus, bien qu'il se doutât que cela appartenait à une espèce de fleurs. Cacatoès avait laissé le bassin rempli d'eau chaude. Naruto se demandait comment les adultes faisaient pour se détendre à l'intérieur, puisque lui-même s'y casait à peine. Naruto plongea la tête dans l'onde, avant d'émerger et secouer sa tête partout. Parfois, il considérait que rien n'était mieux qu'un bain chaud pour se remettre d'aplomb, cette journée l'ayant épuisé.

Il avait dû rattraper de nombreux cours et assimiler en très peu de temps de nombreuses notions qui avait été vue la veille. Le programme de l'Académie étant dense, chaque jour manqué était très difficile à rattraper. Après tout, il estimait cela normal, puisque l'Académie devait les rendre opérationnels sur le champ de bataille en moins de trois ans. En repensant à ses cours, il se mit aussi à repenser à son père. Il se demandait s'il lui manquait quelque part, mais hocha la tête, considérant cette idée même incongrue. Il se rappela alors de l'exercice que Tigre lui avait donné à faire pour apprendre le Genjutsu et il ne lui restait déjà plus que quatre jours pour le réaliser.

 _Comme je te l'ai dit, je peux te montrer comment faire, mais il faudra t'assurer qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre dans les environs,_ murmura la voix de Kura qui résonna entre ses oreilles.

 _Tu ne peux pas le faire ici ? Nous sommes seuls actuellement dans la salle de bain,_ rétorqua Naruto en s'amusant à faire un pistolet à eau avec ses mains.

 _Hmm... c'est possible, mais dangereux. Mais tu as raison, cet endroit est peut-être le plus sûr au final, puisque nous savons que cette femme invisible est dans la salle à côté et les cloisons du bâtiment devraient prémunir des yeux de tes éventuels autres observateurs._

Naruto ressentit soudainement cet effet de bulle caractéristique lorsque Kura prenait le contrôle. Il vit sa main se lever contre son grès au-dessus de l'eau et son index se dégageait du reste de ces doigts.

 _Je te demanderai de prêter attention à l'afflux d'énergie dans ton bras_ , l'invita-t-elle.

Il tenta de le faire, puis soudainement, son champ de vision parut s'affiner, se fragmenter, comme si tous les éléments du décor furent réduits à un ensemble de minuscules petites billes, maintenues les unes avec les autres par des liaisons mouvantes. De son bras, il vit une sorte de ligne directrice bleutée, reliée par des nœuds engorgés d'une sorte d'aura fluorescente. Son corps lui-même paraissait être une matrice de chiffres et de symboles étranges. Tout autour de lui, des nombres similaires semblaient flotter dans le vide, éparpillés ici et là. Son canard en plastique avait l'apparence d'une mini-galaxie de particules. Il tenta de contracter son biceps et vit les étranges sigles vermillons converger vers le muscle en question.

 _Tu me gènes_ , rouspéta Kura, paraissant agacée.

 _Désolé. J'étais simplement curieux._

 _À quel propos ? Je n'ai encore rien fait d'autre qu'inonder ton corps de mon énergie._

 _Tu... Je veux dire, ce n'est pas à toi responsable de cette étrange vision ?_

 _Vision ? De quoi veux-tu parler Naruto ?_ requit Kura, désormais intriguée.

 _Tous ces nombres et signes bizarres qui me parcourent le corps. Il y en a même qui flottent dans l'air, avoua Naruto._

Soudainement, l'effet de bulle s'estompa et sa vision redevint comme habituelle. Kura demeura silencieuse durant trente secondes, si bien que Naruto s'inquiéta.

 _Kura ?_ demanda Naruto mal à l'aise.

 _Je suis en train de réfléchir,_ persifla la voix de Kura qui paraissait étrangement troublée.

Naruto attendit, un peu embarrassé qu'elle se fermait à lui ainsi. Une quinzaine de seconde plus tard, Kura ajouta sur un ton las :

 _Il semblerait que nos liens sont devenus si forts que quelques parties de nos esprits ont déjà commencé à fusionner._

Il eut du mal à formuler une idée cohérente face à cette révélation.

 _Je suis aussi surprise que toi Naruto. Je ne me doutais pas que nous irions si loin dans ce processus. Je dois t'avouer que cela m'ennuie un peu que tu aies eu accès à cette vision particulière. Cela doit faire une chose de plus que je dois surveiller et je ne peux pas dire que cela m'enchante réellement. Bien que j'apprécie que nous soyons très proches, je ne veux pas que nous soyons si proches, au point de commencer à perdre notre individualité respective. Et pour répondre à la question que tu es sur le point de poser, ce que tu as vu est la manière dont je visualise le monde._

 _C'était... particulier_ , témoigna-t-il confus, ne savant pas trop comment réagir.

 _Je ne me doute pas que ceci est troublant pour un être humain. Mais je préférais éviter pour l'instant que tu t'y absorbes trop. Je ne sais pas combien de temps pourrait tenir ton système nerveux sans présenter des séquelles._

Sa gorge se noua.

 _Que veux-tu dire par là ?_

 _Ce que je veux dire Naruto, c'est que c'est vraiment terrible si cela venait à se vérifier. Comme je te l'ai déjà révélé, mon espèce a un système nerveux bien différent de celui des mammifères et les humains font partis de ce règne animal. Moi et mes semblables ne sommes pas des animaux. Nous sommes des êtres constitués de chakra. Le monde que nous visualisons s'intègre en équations, en formules et en énergie pure. Nous avons une compréhension moléculaire de notre existence et avons accès à des dimensions que l'être humain ne peut parvenir par ses sens seuls. Et j'ai bien peur que si tu restais exposé à mon pouvoir sur une trop longue période, tout ton système cérébral pourrait s'effondrer sur lui-même et ce n'est pas un risque que je veux prendre._

Naruto ferma les yeux. Étrangement, il ne ressentait pas de la peur face à cette révélation soudaine. Ou peut-être était-ce que le sentiment de la peur lui-même était neutralisé par _autre chose_. Soudainement, il se mit à analyser la situation avec un regard extérieur, comme si son enveloppe corporelle ne lui appartenait pas. Il savait que cela avait un rapport avec les liens forts qu'il entretenait avec Kura. Il l'avait déjà expérimenté, cette manière de réfléchir, aussi froide que du _nitrogène liquide_ et implacable que du bêton armé. Naruto déduit que sa mère et ses prédécesseurs ayant hébergé le Renard à neuf queues n'avaient probablement jamais vécu ce phénomène, fait qu'il corréla avec la précédente réaction de Kura. Surprise et lasse à la fois, tel un enfant qui aurait cassé un jouet et ayant tenté de le réparer mais ayant fini par échouer.

 _Qu'as-tu donc fait Kura ?_ requit Naruto sans état d'âme.

Il y eut une courte pause.

 _Je crois que j'ai fait une erreur en tentant de manipuler quelques particularités de ton sceau,_ avoua-t-elle enfin. _Je suppose qu'il n'y a plus lieu de te le cacher maintenant._

Le visage de Naruto se fronça.

 _Pourquoi as-tu essayé de faire ça ? N'as-tu pas toi-même dit que tu pouvais sortir quand tu voulais ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait t'intéresser d'autres que cette sécurité._

Quelque part, il sentit qu'il la blessa profondément en disant ceci. Toutefois, elle répondit sur le même ton que lui, impassible et froid.

 _Ce n'est pas ça Naruto, certaines fonctions du sceau freinaient notre union. Avec les quelques rudiments de Fuinjutsu que j'ai appris, j'ai tenté de manœuvrer du mieux que j'ai pu, mais il semblerait que je sois allée un peu trop loin dans le processus._

 _Pourquoi prendre un tel risque Kura ? N'as-tu pas toi-même dit que tu ne voudrais risquer nos deux vies en expérimentant sur cet art ? Pourquoi toucher quelque chose de si fondamentale à notre alliance ?_

 _Tu le sais comme moi que je prends parfois des risques, mais s'il-te-plait, crois-moi, je l'ai fait parce que c'était nécessaire. Je ne ferai jamais rien qui soit contre notre propre intérêt._

Bizarrement, la voix de Kura ne paraissait plus tout aussi insensible sur la fin. Du moins, la pensée de Naruto ne démordait pas.

 _Dorénavant, je veux que tu me préviennes et que tu attendes mon accord avant de nous engager sur une telle voie._

Kura attendit un moment, avant de répliquer abattue.

 _Comme tu veux Naruto..._

Et dans sa voix, il y eut comme un soupçon d'amertume.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 ** _La seule liberté que nous n'ayons jamais reçue fut celle de choisir notre propre prison_**


	15. Affirmation de l'Hypothèse, partie 3

**Affirmation de l'Hypothèse, partie 3**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Tenant la queue de la louche, Mori remuait le bouillon dans la casserole, en train de cuire à petit feu sur les plaques chauffantes. Le Yamanaka n'avait jamais été un grand chef, mais il avait toujours su concocter des plats suffisants pour se sustenter. Il avait à l'origine appris à cuisiner lorsqu'il quitta définitivement son clan.

Toutefois, l'inspecteur n'aimant pas parler du passé, il n'évoquait que très rarement ce sujet. Parmi ses collègues, il savait qu'il était souvent perçu comme irascible, s'énervant à la moindre entrave administrative qui l'empêchait d'accomplir son _devoir_. Durant la journée, il avait senti comme si une sorte de présence l'avait suivi en permanence. Il se doutait bien que le fait d'héberger l'enfant Namikaze chez lui y avait été pour quelque chose.

Lorsqu'il essayait de se rappeler la raison pour laquelle il avait accepté de l'accueillir, il se heurtait systématiquement à un _mur_. Cela lui rappelait étrangement le genre de barrière psychologique que ses parents lui imposaient lorsqu'il avait fait une bêtise ou avait été impertinent envers les adultes de son clan. Le gamin blond était intelligent et serviable quelque part, bien que Mori se demandait pourquoi il se sentait dans l'obligation de l'obéir dès qu'il lui demandait un service. C'était comme s'il ressentait un besoin profond d'aider le garçon. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il s'identifiait à lui d'une certaine façon ? Avoir cette nécessité d'assouvir son indépendance...

Ce qui répugnait le Yamanaka était surtout la femme l'accompagnant, qui s'était imposée chez lui comme si sa résidence lui appartenait. Mori n'avait jamais eu du mal à traiter avec la gente féminine, ou du moins, celles qui s'avéraient n'être pas des kunoichi. Il savait pertinemment que la beauté rimait souvent avec dangerosité dans son corps de métier. Une kunoichi utilisait ses charmes de la même manière qu'un ninja utilisait ses armes dans un combat. Accepter de céder aux avances d'une demoiselle rompue en cet art était comme lui concéder la victoire et abandonner tout espoir de recouvrir sa liberté.

Cacatoès, comme elle semblait s'appeler, fricotait bien trop à son goût avec son mobilier. Elle n'hésitait pas à se plonger dans ses affaires personnelles pour y faire le _ménage_. À ses dires, son logis était un tel fouillis qu'elle s'étonnait comment il avait pu survivre jusque là. Il avait passé cinq minutes à essayer de retrouver son cendrier, qu'elle avait jeté à la poubelle, en lui disant de manière hautaine qu'il devrait arrêter de fumer. Il s'était épris d'une colère noire lors de cette discussion mais il dut battre en retraite devant les yeux larmoyants de cette femme, lui affirmant qu'elle ne voulait que son bien. Mori avait eu du mal avec les pleurs de son entourage et le temps ainsi que son caractère solitaire n'avaient fait qu'accentuer cette facette de sa personnalité.

Il regardait distraitement la fenêtre en face de lui, où il voyait le bas-quartier plongé dans une pluie torrentielle. S'allumant une cartouche, il se relaxa devant le rythme doucereux des goûtes clignotant contre la vitre de sa cuisine, tout en baissant le feu sur lequel reposait son cageot à légumes. Il se rappela avec nostalgie les cours de l'Académie, où il avait appris la jonction entre biome et l'humidité ambiante ainsi que le caractère tropical du pays du feu, qui étaient à l'origine des denses forêts de sa contrée natale. Étant adulte, il n'avait que peu l'occasion d'apprendre de nouvelles choses et il regrettait parfois d'avoir séché autant de cours dans sa jeunesse.

« Chéri, j'ai fini de mettre la table ? Est-ce que le repas prêt ? », entendit-il derrière lui.

Il se rompit dans sa contemplation du village de Konoha et se retourna vers la porte menant au salon. La femme avait ses cheveux blancs encore humides de la douche qu'elle venait de prendre. Elle se tenait dos à l'embrasure, les bras croisés et affichant un sourire mutin. Ses yeux bruns débridés contrastaient avec le maquillage rouge de ses sourcils et ses joues étaient roses. Elle portait une chemise beige, entrelacée sur le col par des ficelles en soie qui s'arrangeaient dans un nœud papillon. Les manches présentant des froufrous s'arrêtaient à ses coudes. Elle était habillée d'un pantalon blanc et ses sandales tapotaient le sol avec impatience.

— Alors ? le défia-t-elle d'un œil amusé, voyant très bien qu'elle faisait l'objet d'une observation approfondie de la part de l'homme.

D'un geste sec, il arrêta le feu et écrasa son mégot contre le cendrier disposé à sa droite.

— Attends-moi dans le salon, j'apporte le tout, maugréa-t-il en affichant une grimace.

Mais contrairement à son injonction, elle s'approcha de lui, à un rythme posé, avant de tapoter ses doigts contre le torse du Yamanaka, qui se raidit à son contact.

— Tu ne veux pas en profiter ? Que l'on soit seul... souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

Il rougit, non d'embarras mais d'énervement. Il ignora ses avances, prit la casserole avec des gants et l'apporta dans sa cuisine. Derrière lui, l'agente s'esclaffa de sa réaction et le suivit.

Ils s'assirent tous deux à la table basse, face à face. Mori versa le bœuf aux oignons et aux poivrons dans les assiettes creuses déposées sur trois arrêtes du carré. Cacatoès avait posé ses coudes contre la surface en bois et soutint son visage de ses mains, observant Mori avec la même attention qui lui avait fait preuve à son égard.

— Tu sais, c'est rare les hommes qui font la cuisine, révéla-t-elle avec un sourire qui dévoila toutes ses dents.

— Je sais, répondit-il fermé.

Elle ricana et prit ses baguettes pour goûter au vœu. Elle poussa des gémissements d'extase lorsque la tendre texture de la viande bien cuite atteignit ses papilles.

— Si tu pouvais manger en silence, grogna Mori, dérangé de sa mastication _bien trop_ expressive.

Cette remarque la fit davantage sourire. Elle se leva soudainement, provoquant un haussement de sourcils de la part du Yamanaka en emportant son assiette avec elle. Elle tourna autour de la table et s'assit en tailleur juste à côté de l'homme, en alignant son plat juxtaposé au sien. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule droite et renifla bruyamment. Mori s'écarta subitement sur la gauche et la regarda avec mépris. Elle se ramassa contre le sol et leva un sourcil moqueur vers Mori qui la toisait outragé.

— Je t'ai déjà dit ce qu'il se passerait si jamais tu t'amener à faire ce genre de choses, lui menaça-t-il farouchement.

Elle lui envoya une vague sa main.

— Allons, allons, tu sais aussi bien que moi que le comité de l'éthique de Konoha ne permettrait un tel écart de la part d'un agent de la Première Division.

Il ronchonna. Il devait se douter qu'elle connaissait sur le bout de doigts les droits des ninjas. Elle avait probablement dû faire des recherches sur les préceptes de son clan. Le premier et la plus fondamental était de ne jamais envahir l'esprit d'une personne extérieure n'ayant pas été formé à son art sans son consentement; en dehors du cadre d'une mission ou lors de son exercice de son travail. Même si Mori n'était plus lié à son clan, il restait soumis à ses lois.

Il vit alors Cacatoès se rapprocher de lui encore une fois, avec la grâce d'un chat et mit sa poitrine en évidence face à lui. Il claqua ses baguettes contre la table.

— Cela suffit kunoichi, je ne tomberai pas dans le panneau, donc inutile de continuer.

— Tu sais comme qui de nous deux cédera le premier, rigola-t-elle en passant sa main entre ses cheveux.

Il passa sa main devant son visage exaspéré et décida de l'ignorer complètement en se concentrant sur son repas. Elle recommença sa démarche en s'asseyant à côté de lui et en mangeant goulûment ses artichauts. Il espéra qu'en ne lui accordant aucune attention, elle finirait par abandonner mais bien au contraire, elle enfila un bras sous le sien. Il tiqua mais tenta de ne rien laisser paraître. La senteur de son parfum parvint à ses narines, si bien qu'il dût respirer avec la bouche. Toutefois, son assaut ne s'arrêta pas là, elle s'en prit désormais à son propre repas. Elle inséra ses baguettes dans son assiette et lui piqua un bout de viande. Il la fixa moribond le déposer entre ses dents et lui afficher un sourire narquois. Elle enroula sa langue autour du morceau et commença à mastiquer, juste nez-à-nez devant lui.

S'en fut trop, il la poussa contre le sol et elle retint un hoquet de surprise. Au-dessus d'elle, il la toisa avec des yeux durs qu'elle dut détourner son regard, paressant embarrassé. Si elle croyait qu'elle pouvait l'attaquer ainsi sans qu'il puisse répliquer, elle se trompait lourdement ! Il passa sa main contre son visage et l'inséra derrière sa nuque. Ses doigts calleux lui chatouillèrent l'arrière de son cou et elle dut s'empêcher de rire en affichant la moue. Les longs cheveux blonds de l'homme encerclaient désormais ceux de la femme et leur regard mutuel se cherchaient mais à la fois se fuyaient.

Se rendant compte qu'il était tombé dans son piège, Mori rompit le contact visuel. Mais c'était trop tard car l'agente avec déjà déployé des bras autour du haut de son corps et le poussa vers lui. Ils roulèrent sur le sol, dans une lutte, Cacatoès pour la maintenir près de lui et lui pour s'extirper d'elle. Réaction physiologique obligeant, il réagit _positivement_ au contact de sa cuisse. Il rumina un « fait chier » et se tourna sur le côté, avec elle contre son dos, alors qu'elle collait sa poitrine fermement contre lui.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, allongés ensemble mais à la fois séparés. Elle se perdit dans la profusion de ses cheveux blonds. Elle s'étonna qu'un homme pouvait les porter aussi longs. Mais elle se rappela que c'était le cas de la plupart des Yamanaka. Il y avait une rumeur qu'ils les laissaient pousser de cette façon car leur chevelure n'était que le reflet de leur esprit et celui-ci se renforçait proportionnellement à la longueur de celle-ci.

« Dis Mori... Cela fait quoi de connaître ses parents ? »

Mori resta silencieux devant cette question, son regard se perdant sur le tatami. Toutefois, malgré sa non-réponse, elle poursuivit tout de même :

— Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents... Petite, la seule chose que j'ai faite était d'arpenter les ruelles du bas-quartiers de Konoha. Plusieurs fois, des proxénètes ont voulu me prendre mais j'ai fuis, je fuyais sans arrêt. Je n'ai jamais reçu la chaleur d'un adulte étant plus jeune... Je voulais juste savoir ce que ça faisait...

Il ferma les yeux.

— Mes parents sont morts lorsque j'avais six ans, au début de la Troisième Guerre, je ne me souviens même pas d'eux... J'ai été accueilli et adopté dans la famille principale de mon clan, qui m'ont enseigné les arts de la manipulation des esprits...

— Comment c'était ? requit-elle dans ce moment de quiétude.

— Horrible... avoua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Dans un clan, tu n'as aucune intimité, mais ceci est accentué puissance mille chez les Yamanaka. Au sein de ce clan, tu n'as aucune individualité. Mon chagrin, mes pleurs, mes plaisirs, je ne pouvais rien cacher, je ne pouvais me dissocier. Les autres membres goûtaient ma tristesse, ma peine, ma joie et me l'arrachaient comme si elles ne m'appartenaient pas...

Il s'arrêta là, ne voulant réveiller de souvenirs encore plus désagréables. Il s'attendait à un commentaire désobligeant mais n'en reçut de la part de la femme qui resta muette à sa révélation.

Après un certain temps, elle souffla derrière lui :

« Tu sais que je suis missionnée par le Sandaime, hein ? Que je suis ici pour remettre un rapport de vos activités. »

Il acquiesça, ce n'était pas vraiment un secret pour lui.

— J'aime ce vieil homme mais parfois... j'ai l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur de ses exigences...

Il sentit les lèvres de la femme trembler derrière lui.

— Rien ne t'oblige à rester chez les ANBU. Être un simple ninja permet bien plus d'autonomie, commenta-t-il.

Elle colla son front contre sa nuque.

— Mais je ne peux abandonner ma sœur Ara...

Mori savait de qui elle voulait parlait. La secrétaire du Sandaime occupait une position suffisamment importante pour être connue, même de la part d'un membre satellite à la hiérarchie du village.

Soudainement, quelque chose cliqua dans l'esprit du Yamanaka, comme un engrenage qui se remettait soudainement à tourner. Il se leva, laissant Cacatoès au sol. Il se retourna vers elle un peu apeuré.

— Naruto ? Cela fait combien de temps qu'il est dans la salle de bain.

Se rappelant de sa mission, l'agente se pinça les lèvres.

— Non, Naruto ! s'écria-t-elle à la poursuite de Mori, vers la salle de bain.

* * *

Naruto était resté allongé dans la baignoire. Kura l'avait quitté sur ces derniers mots et ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis une heure. Il avait tenté de l'appeler à plusieurs reprises pour qu'ils continuent leur discussion, mais elle était restée muette à ses demandes. Il savait qu'il l'avait vexé, mais il s'était senti profondément outragé à ce qu'elle avait fait sur son corps. Il avait un droit fondamental là-dessus. Mais ce qui le troubla d'autant plus, c'était qu'elle lui avait caché durant tout ce temps ce point et qu'il ne savait toujours pas cela faisait combien de temps qu'elle traficota leur sceau. C'était leur principal point d'entente et il savait qu'elle savait probablement comment il aurait réagi en sachant cela.

Le garçon ne savait pas vraiment comment entreprendre sa relation avec elle. Il lui était indéfiniment proche et redevable, il en était certain. Cependant, il sentait comme si un voile empêchait que leur relation soit complètement sincère. Il sentait que l'amour qu'elle portait pour lui n'était, non, ne pouvait être feint. Même si elle n'était qu'un être de chakra, il ressentait quelque part comme si elle était aussi humaine, de la même manière que ses sentiments à son encontre étaient humains. Après tout, si lui avait changé, qu'est-ce qui empêchait qu'elle ne change ?

Naruto se rendait désormais compte qu'il ne savait que très peu de choses sur elle. Les seules choses qu'il connaissait était seulement ce qui avait un rapport direct avec lui-même. Il ne savait rien de son passé, ni de son histoire. Il savait juste qu'elle avait été emprisonnée des décennies avant qu'il ne l'accueille enfin. Tout ce qu'il avait appris, c'était qu'elle recherchait désespérément la liberté, même si cela la contraignait à l'abandonner un moment pour l'atteindre. Mais que savait-il au delà de ça ? Il remarqua qu'il avait été assez égoïste dans la manière dont il l'abordait. En prenant du recul, bien qu'elle prenait toujours soin de lui, lui ne faisait jamais attention à ce qu'elle pensait réellement.

Il ne savait néanmoins comment s'y résoudre. Aussi, elle avait elle-même avoué que tant qu'ils engrangeaient de la connaissance et de l'influence, elle serait satisfaite. Mais était-ce tout ? Était-ce vraiment ce qu'elle recherchait ? Il réfléchit un moment sur la vision qu'il avait reçu du monde lorsqu'elle avait pris le contrôle de son corps et qu'elle lui avait avoué par la suite que c'était comment elle visualisait le monde. Une infinité de nombres et de symboles rougeâtres, le suivi des énergies et de la chaleur de chaque entité, comme si le monde entier n'était qu'un énorme puzzle dont seule elle connaissait les tenants et aboutissants.

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds piquant regarda alors le plafond. Son corps entier émettait de la buée, dans l'eau désormais tiède. Le plafond était recouvert de gouttelettes en suspension, tombant de manière sporadique au sol. Sans Kura, il ressentait également au combien sa perception avait diminué. Les odeurs étaient moins perceptibles et les sons moins intenses...

Elle était venue dans sa vie tel un éclair, changeant du tout au tout, le transformant dans son entièreté ; le paria devenant une célébrité, le garçon apeuré devenant déterminé. Ses bienfaits pouvaient être perceptibles partout où il pouvait poser son regard. Sa vie était dictée à la lettre par les décisions qu'elle prenait à son égard. Voulait-elle qu'il habite à tel endroit ? Il s'exécutait. Elle lui avait proposé d'inviter l'héritier des Aburame dans son groupe de classe, il l'avait obéi sans hésiter. Chacune de ses paroles étaient censées, avaient une logique fondée, si bien que Naruto ne trouvait jamais son mot à dire. Elle était logique, mais également mystérieuse, ne révélant jamais ce qu'elle pensait vraiment et le garçon avait des difficultés à lire ses réactions.

Mais surtout, sans elle, Naruto se sentait indéfiniment seul. Il était également persuadé que si jamais leur relation s'entachait irrémédiablement, il reviendrait probablement à sa condition de paria. Elle lui soufflait comment se comporter avec les autres, elle lui révélait quelle était la façon la plus adéquate pour que tous réagissent favorablement à son encontre. Elle paraissait avoir une compréhension profonde, bien plus que lui, des mœurs et des coutumes de son village. Naruto était certain que si jamais elle avait été humaine, elle aurait été probablement la reine de son propre royaume. Elle était charismatique, mais détenait également une lecture à la fois large et profonde de son environnement.

Il tenta dès lors de la visualiser, parmi la brume de l'eau vaporisée. Son sourire, ses cheveux rouges bondissants contre sa nuque et la senteur de son corps. Sa présence était un rêve, son rêve, son fantasme. Penchée dans sa direction, un sourire mutin collé aux lèvres, prononçant des remarques concernant leurs plans à venir. Des directives et une certitude qu'ils prenaient pleine possession de son futur. Le champ des possibles s'agrandissait à chaque parole qu'elle affichait. Elle était une partenaire, une amie, mais aussi bien plus que ça quelque part...

Oui... Il en avait l'intime conviction. Il lui présenterait ses excuses. Il devait probablement avoir une _bonne_ raison de pourquoi elle a agi ainsi jusque-là. Il ne pouvait en être autrement...

Laissant ses troubles derrière lui, Naruto s'assoupit dans le bain, laissant sa tête émerger de l'eau.

Après un temps indéterminé, il entendit plusieurs bruits. Toutefois, il se sentait tellement confortable qu'il n'en tint compte. Il réalisa alors que les cris provenaient de la porte. La serrure de la salle de bain s'ouvrit en sursaut et Mori avec l'agente Ca' débarquèrent en le cherchant du regard. Lorsqu'ils le virent, ils se précipitèrent vers lui. Le Yamanaka claqua des doigts devant son visage pour le réveiller.

— Eh Naruto ! Réveille-toi ! Ne t'assoupie pas dans le bain.

Les deux adultes prirent peur en voyant les yeux vitreux du garçon. Ca' colla une main contre son visage et nota avec effroi que son front était brûlant.

— Tu es malade Naruto ! Mori, trouve de quoi l'envelopper bon sang !

Dans cette situation, elle ne plaisantait plus à utiliser des sobriquets farfelus. L'homme acquiesça en s'empressa de prendre du radiateur une serviette blanche d'un placard et de revenir dans la salle de bain. Il enveloppa le garçon que Ca' tenait dans ses bras, frileux et le fricotait avec. Ils prirent d'autres serviette pour l'envelopper et le déposèrent ensuite sur un lit. Mori ramena le plat de Naruto à côté de son chevet tandis l'agente prit le pouls du garçon et ressentit à peine son afflux sanguin. Alors que Naruto ouvrit les yeux, Ca' lui tapota le nez en lui disant de s'endormir.

Naruto leur sourit une dernière fois avant de plonger dans l'obscurité.

Qu'il était bon d'avoir une famille...

* * *

Sasuke entendit du bruit en bas de chambre, qui était au premier étage. Il se frotta les yeux sur son lit, bailla un coup avant d'enfiler ses chaussons. Curieux de savoir la source de grabuge, il emprunta les escaliers qui menait vers le rez-de-chaussée. Il dut faire attention à ne pas tomber des marches qui étaient difficiles à voir dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Bien qu'il connaissait par cœur sa maison, sa mère lui avait toujours prévenu de faire attention en empruntant cet escalier.

Lorsqu'il arriva vers la dixième marche, il vit la figure de son père, ainsi que celle de son frère et de son cousin soutenu par son épaule se dirigeait vers la salle à manger. En marchant sur la pointe des pieds, il descendit les dernières marches avec toute la discrétion dont il était capable, puis posa son oreille contre le mur de la cuisine.

Il y eut des bruits de documents et des mouvements de mobilier.

— Pose-le contre la table, entendit-il de la part de son père.

Sasuke entendit un grognement alors qu'un corps sembla se poser contre une surface solide.

— Maintenant, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé avec lui, Itachi.

— Bien père... Comme vous me l'aviez ordonné, j'ai surveillé Shisui toute la journée pour ne pas qu'il se fasse du mal à lui-même—

— Oh... Ma tête... fit soudain une voix roque.

— Nous sommes passés du côté de la rivière Nakano où nous sommes restés sur la midi, puis Shisui proposa que l'on s'arrête manger dans un bar et—

— Arrête Itachi... arrête... supplia la voix pitoyable de son cousin.

— Et il s'est mis à boire verre après verre.

Il y eut un long silence.

— Sèche-le et passe-le à l'eau, il fait actuellement honte à notre clan, rumina Fugaku.

— Bien père.

— Ah... fit la voix de Shisui dans un hoquet.

— Avant que tu ne partes, 'Tachi, tiens.

Sasuke entendit une pause.

— Demain ? Si tôt ? demanda son frère.

Pas de réponse.

— Très bien père. Je tâcherai de faire en sorte d'être prêt et de préparer Shisui pour demain soir.

Sasuke sentit que c'était la fin de la discussion au froissement des tatamis et ne sachant pas à aller, il se cacha derrière une jarre, dans un coin du couloir menant à la cuisine. Il vit son père passer la porte sans le remarquer. Son frère le suivit cinq secondes après, avec leur cousin soutenu sur son épaule gauche. Il tourna son regard vers lui et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Son frère passa sa main libre dans sa nuque et leva deux fois son coude.

Le petit Uchiwa sourit. C'était un code que lui et son frère avaient établi le soir pour se retrouver. Durant la journée, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de se voir et la nuit, Sasuke était censé respecter le couvre-feu, mais comme c'était les seuls moments qu'ils pouvaient partager avec Itachi, deux fois par semaine, il restait éveillé afin de recevoir son frère dans sa chambre.

Après qu'il eut le champ libre pour aller aux escaliers sans se faire remarquer par son père, Sasuke grimpa encore fois sur la pointe des pieds les marches. Il était vraiment devenu un expert en filature afin de ne pas être pisté par son père. Il connaissait la moindre parcelle de sa maison et savait exactement où mettre les pieds pour que le sol ne grince point.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Sasuke arriva enfin dans sa chambre. Il attendit avec trépidation son frère sous sa couette. Un certain moment plus tard, il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer. Si Sasuke pouvait reconnaître le bruit de pas d'une personne, c'était bien celui de son frère. Posé, mais certain, ses pieds paraissaient flotter sur le sol comme sur de l'eau.

— Sasuke, es-tu réveillé ? lui souffla doucement son frère alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de lui, sur sa couette.

Sasuke sortit ses yeux de la couverture et vit les traits fatigués d'Itachi. Son frère avait dû passer une longue journée.

— Grand-frère, souffla Sasuke en se jetant contre Itachi, qui mit un doigt devant sa bouche pour lui signifier de faire moins de bruits.

— Oui Sasuke, cela fait un bout de temps que l'on ne s'est pas parlé, pas vrai ?

Cela ne faisait que cinq jours, mais pour Sasuke, cela avait paru duré une éternité. L'après-midi où il avait été raccompagné par son frère, le soir, il était encore parti en mission et avait dû se reposer les deux jours qui suivirent. Durant le laps de temps s'était élipsé, ils n'avaient pas eu un instant pour se joindre.

— Grand-frère... comment va Shisui ?

Itachi soupira.

— Il fait du mieux qu'il peut pour gérer la situation, mais parfois, boire est le seul moyen que nous disposons pour oublier. Je m'attendais à ce que Père lui fasse plus de remontrances mais même lui semblait assez touché par le cas de notre oncle.

Sasuke s'éloigna d'Itachi et regarda la lune au dehors, par delà la fenêtre.

— Je me demande si tonton Satoshi nous observe du ciel.

Itachi retint un rire étouffé.

— S'il nous observe, il doit probablement s'étonner que l'on brave ainsi les prérogatives de notre père.

Sasuke tint un coin de sa couverture et le tortilla entre ses doigts.

— Tu connaissais bien oncle Satoshi ?

Itachi hocha la tête.

— J'ai dû le voir peut-être deux fois en tout et pour tout. Il a toujours été un homme solitaire, touché par la guerre. Il était probablement le membre le plus marginal de notre clan. Notre père n'a jamais officialisé son exclusion, mais il semblait que notre oncle s'excluait de lui-même vers la fin.

— Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda le petit garçon à l'adolescent.

Itachi regarda sérieusement Sasuke dans les yeux.

« Je considère que tu es assez mâture pour connaître l'ampleur de notre secret. Ce que je suis sur le point de te révéler ne doit pas sortir de cette chambre, compris ? », l'interrogea Itachi et continua après avoir vu Sasuke hocher la tête. « Je n'ai pas les détails exacts des jours qui ont précédé, ni de comment il est mort exactement. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Shisui avait remarqué que depuis un mois, son père se comportait différemment de d'habitude. Notre oncle a toujours été réservé, mais ce dernier mois, Oncle Satochi paraissait l'être encore plus que normalement. Si j'étais superstitieux, je dirais qu'il aurait vu un signe de sa fin prochaine et qu'il s'était distancé en prévision de ce futur sombre, mais je ne crois pas un instant à cet théorie. Mon hypothèse, c'est que cette affaire concerne un problème plus profond dans notre clan. »

Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux. Pourtant, leur père lui avait toujours dit que leur clan n'avait jamais été aussi grand qu'à présent.

« Notre clan souffre actuellement de querelles internes. Il y a deux parties au sein de notre clan qui présentent des idéologies contradictoires. Une des factions veut que notre clan revienne à sa grandeur d'origine, soit de renverser le Hokage en place et l'autre partie, qui est représenté par notre père, opte plutôt pour la stabilité. Bien sûr, la partie qui veut débuter une guerre civile au sein de notre village est fortement minoritaire et notre père fait tout pour réprimer les rumeurs concernant les dissensions au sein de notre clan. Je suis sûr que récemment, tu as constaté les membres de notre clan devenir plus tendus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sasuke était éberlué. Il avait en effet noté que tout le monde semblait un peu stressé ces deux derniers mois mais il n'avait certainement pas envisagé que cela prenne de telles proportions.

« Oncle Satoshi faisait partie de la faction qui prônait pour la stabilité de notre clan. Sa mort a causé la flamme des tribuns de se rallumer. Les membres les plus réactionnaires de notre clan disent que c'est Konoha qui a planifié tout ça, mais je n'en crois pas un mot. Notre père travaille intimement avec le Sandaime pour la paix au sein de notre village. Tout ceci provient de l'Accident où le Yondaime est mort lors de l'attaque de Kyuubi. Les autres clans se sont mis à nous accuser de cette attaque et nous avons été excommuniés de tous les postes d'influence du village en raison de ceci. Le Sandaime fut le seul à nous tendre une perche et à nous faire confiance. Tu n'avais qu'un an à l'époque et tu es actuellement trop jeune pour t'en souvenir, mais les trois mois suivant l'attaque du Kyuubi, il est venu en secret dans l'enceinte de notre clan et s'est agenouillé très bas en s'excusant du comportement du village envers notre clan et a juré de faire en sorte que les Uchiwa marcheraient main dans la main avec notre village. »

Sasuke savait que leur père allait souvent à la Tour avec son habit de cérémonie, mais il ne s'imaginait pas que c'était pour toutes ces raisons sous-jacentes. Il n'avait jamais entendu parlé de ça auparavant, ni de son père, ni de sa mère, ni de quiconque avant qu'Itachi lui en parle.

« Toutefois, la posture grandissante du village a atteint une telle dimension que des villages adverses se sont mis à cogité des plans pour nous déstabiliser et je suppose que l'instabilité de notre clan, qui a toujours été sur la sellette depuis l'Accident du Kyuubi a été une source privilégiée pour semer la zizanie au sein de Konoha.

« Tout ça pour dire que notre père et même la plupart des membres de notre clan croient avec ferveur au Sandaime. Notre père dit qu'il a encore de beaux jours devant lui et tant que le Sandaime restera en vie, il est certain que notre clan n'aura rien à craindre. Le village lui-même s'est renforcé depuis l'attaque et n'a fait que grandir depuis. Les Uchiwa ainsi que tous les clans sont intimement liés dans cette démarche de développement. Le nombre de ANBU n'a fait que croître ses dernières années si bien que chaque clan dispose au moins vingt pour cent de ses effectifs qui sont directement sous les ordres du Sandaime. »

Le garçon avait toujours estimé le vieil homme comme étant un peu sénile dans ses propos, mais désormais, il pouvait visualiser ô combien il avait tord. Leur haut seigneur tenait d'une poigne de fer leur village.

« Le Sandaime veille à maintenir tous les clans à égalité sur le plan des pouvoirs, lorsque l'un des clans est trop faible, Konoha offre à ce clan des postes d'importance capitale sur le plan politique. Qu'oncle Satoshi, qui était un sympathisant de notre père ait réussi à avoir le poste d'enseignant à l'Académie pour former les nouveaux ninjas n'était pas étonnant. Lors de la nouvelle de la défection du professeur Mizuki, Satoshi s'est immédiatement proposé auprès de notre père avec un projet de son cru. Ceci a grandement étonné nos parents, car Satoshi parut sortir de son marasme quotidien, comme si la nouvelle que notre clan puisse reluire aux yeux du village avait réveillé ses ardeurs. »

Sasuke fut alors épris d'admiration pour leur oncle mais d'autant plus triste qu'il soit mort sans qu'il n'ait pu vraiment le connaître.

« Suite à ça, notre père accepta sa demande et proposa sa démarche auprès du Sandaime, qui nous choisit avec grand plaisir, disant que cela faisait un moment que le clan Uchiwa n'avait pas proposé quelque chose de novateur pour le clan. Oncle Satoshi se mit à rédiger les grandes lignes directrices des Jeux de Guerre auquel tu vas participer demain. Néanmoins, une telle position avait suscité la jalousie auprès de certains membres de notre clan et mon hypothèse et que notre oncle a été empoisonné par l'un d'eux. »

Sasuke ouvrit de grand yeux à cette déclaration mais Itachi continua sa version des faits de manière stoïque, comme s'il remettait un rapport à son supérieur hiérarchique.

« Il y a deux mois, ton père avec les dix membres de notre clan qu'ils considéraient comme les plus proches de son idéologie ont mis à sac le repère de l'autre faction de notre clan. Oncle Satoshi avait été l'un plus fervents partisans pour cet assaut. Je suppose que sa vigueur a dû être remonté auprès de cette faction et c'est pourquoi depuis un mois, oncle Satoshi se comportait bizarrement, car il savait qu'il était la cible de leur fureur et qu'il ne voulait pas impliquer d'avantage son fils, notre cousin Shisui, de même que notre père. Shisui m'a soufflé aujourd'hui qu'oncle Satoshi divaguait souvent tout seul, comme s'il entendait des voix lui soumettre des directives. Je pense pour ma part que c'était plutôt les médisances des opposants pour la stabilité de notre clan qui primaient sur ses pensées et qu'il avait l'esprit trouble en raison de toutes les substances qu'on lui glissait à son insu. »

Sasuke ne pouvait avoir idée combien il avait dû être dur pour Satoshi d'affronter l'ire d'une grande partie du clan à lui seul. Et surtout combien cela lui avait coûté de quasiment s'excommunier du clan pour protéger la branche principale de la famille.

« Je ne m'y connais pas très bien en poisons, mais je suppose que tout est parti de là. Voici mon hypothèse complet de la situation actuelle : notre oncle Satoshi a été empoisonné par les membres de la faction opposée de notre clan et les récentes activités de cette faction sont dues à une influence externe au village qui fournit en armement et en ressource cette faction. Ceci cause une atmosphère délétère au sein de notre clan et je suis souvent missionné pour espionner certains membres ayant des comportements un peu louches. »

Les traits fatigués de son grand-frère en disait long sur combien cette affaire devait le peser. Sasuke se sentait coupable d'avoir occulté complètement à tous les problèmes que leur clan avait en se concentrant sur son propre nombril. Son frère, sa mère et son père se battaient sans doute tous les jours pour leur paix et leur survie. Tout ce qui le préoccupait avant qu'Itachi ne lui révèle tout était juste ses propres soucis personnels, qui paraissaient bien pâles devant les problématiques qu'affrontaient leur clan.

— Je veux vous aider, souffla Sasuke. J'en ai marre d'être inutile et—

Mais Itachi mit un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il regarda tendrement son petit frère.

— Non Sasuke, tu es très bien comme tu es actuellement. Père et mère ne veulent pas que tu t'inquiètes. C'est aussi pour ça que Père n'a jamais pu trop être avec toi. Mais crois-moi, quand je suis avec lui, il me parle souvent de toi en bien Sasuke.

Le petit Uchiwa ouvrit de grands yeux.

— Vraiment ? souffla-t-il n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

Avec un grand sourire, Itachi acquiesça.

— Bien sûr... Tu ne dois rien paraître d'accord ? S'il parait si insensible envers toi, c'est aussi pour te protéger Sasuke. Le moins proche tu parais de lui et moins tu es une cible possible pour nos opposants. Si notre père concentre toute son attention sur moi, c'est qu'il sait que je peux me défendre. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois qu'on a essayé de m'assassiner ces dernières semaines, avoua Itachi dans un rire.

Si le cœur de Sasuke faisait un bond en apprenant que son père l'aimait tant au point de l'ignorer pour sa sécurité, il était encore plus inquiet pour son frère.

— Ne t'en fais pas, petit-frère. Et puis Konoha m'a assigné une sorte de garde du corps durant la journée. Mon capitaine ANBU au nom de code Alpha est probablement l'un des membres les plus forts de nos escouades.

— Mais—

Itachi lui fit une pichenette et Sasuke le regarda avec une moue larmoyante.

— Tout ça pour te dire, ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke. Je suis en sécurité, comme l'est notre famille. Et maintenant Sasuke, ta première mission rang S sera de garder ce secret d'accord ? fit Itachi avec un clin d'œil.

— Oui commandant ! fit Sasuke en se mettant en garde-à-vue, heureux qu'on lui accorde une telle confiance.

— Et maintenant au lit ! Dors bien Sasuke. J'ai entendu dire que tu es le chef d'escouade aux Jeux. Il faut que tu sois en forme pour demain !

Sasuke acquiesça vivement et remit sa couverture au-dessus de sa tête. Il fallait qu'il se montre digne de leur clan. Alors qu'il entendit son frère s'éloigner de son chevet, celui-ci sembla revenir vers lui.

« Ah, j'ai failli oublier de te dire. Notre père a réussi obtenir une dérogation pour que Suishi et moi passons les examens pour devenir Jounin. »

Sasuke releva sa couverture instantanément.

— C'est vrai !?

Itachi acquiesça au pied de la porte.

— Souhaite-moi bonne chance ! déclara son grand-frère en faisant une vague de la main.

Sasuke leva les deux pouces en l'air avec un grand sourire et reposa sa tête contre son oreiller.

Son frère avait décidément le talent pour lui remonter le moral...

* * *

Durant la nuit, Naruto sentit son corps être plus léger, comme si toutes ses attaches au monde réel avaient disparu. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua qu'il était dehors, dans une sorte de prairie enneigée. Les flocons tombaient du firmament tel du sable glissant au sein d'un sablier. Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel, d'une lueur bien plus intense que d'habitude et paraissaient indéfiniment plus proches, comme si elles étaient à portée de main.

L'herbe de la pelouse était fraîche mais non glaciale, paradoxalement à l'environnement l'entourant. Il se leva de sa position allongée. Sa vision était légèrement penchée tandis qu'il nota qu'il séjournait sur le versant d'une colline. Néanmoins, il ne ressentait pas l'attraction terrestre comme elle aurait dû s'imposer à lui. Incliné, ce fut comme si ses pieds étaient scotchés à la façade verdoyante du monticule de terre par des liens intangibles.

Lorsqu'il paracheva son regard au loin, Naruto perçut alors que tout autour du patelin, il n'y avait qu'un océan, un immense océan qui paraissait s'élonger à l'infini. Le ciel se miroitait dans l'eau et pareillement, le ciel paraissait refléter les reflets de l'onde dans la toile de ce monde. L'eau elle-même semblait faire partie du ciel, comme si les deux ne faisaient qu'un ensemble continu. Seul le monticule sur lequel était le garçon se dissociait de cet univers, homogène en tout point.

Alors, il vint soudainement l'envie de connaître ce qui avait au sommet de la colline. Il se mit alors à courir, mais chaque pas qu'il franchissait le faisait s'éloigner davantage du haut de la colline, le poussant à dépasser ses limites. La montagne semblait infranchissable. Naruto s'assit alors, face à cette énigme. Son objectif était clair, indéniable même. Il désirait s'étancher du besoin de gravir ce mont, tel un défi qui se serait lancé à lui-même, mais il n'avait à l'évidence pas la bonne solution. Il se mit à méditer, puis à respirer profondément.

Il attendit un moment, un long moment. Il sentit son corps changer, se métamorphoser. Ce fut comme si son corps n'avait été qu'un ensemble gazeux, qui se sublimait en une forme physique de manière quasi-instantanée. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il eût l'impression que tout lui paraissait plus petit et qu'il voyait tout de plus haut. Il remarqua que ce n'était pas les autres éléments qui étaient devenus miniatures mais lui qui avait en réalité grandi.

— Que fais-tu ici, tu n'es pas censé être là. Ce n'est pas encore l'heure, intervint une voix derrière lui.

Sur un rocher qui surplombait le monde, une forme humanoïde était recroquevillée. Neufs longues lianes noires s'entrechoquaient du bas de la figure. Tout ce qu'il pouvait percevoir percevoir d'elle furent les yeux rouges, portées dans sa direction. Cette forme insoluble était une ombre, tapie dans la noirceur la plus complète. Les lianes elles-mêmes semblèrent flasher des pupilles rouges, qui s'ouvraient et se dissipaient dans l'obscurité. La place était dorénavant baignée dans les ombres et les étoiles au ciel avaient toutes disparu.

— Kura ? demanda soudainement Naruto.

Il posa une main devant sa bouche, surpris de son timbre de voix bien plus grave que d'habitude. La chose en face de lui cligna des yeux.

— Je ne suis pas Kura. Kura est partie.

Et pourtant, l'entité avait la même voix qu'elle, androgyne, bien que plus mature, plus adulte dans un sens. Mais que voulait- _elle_ dire par le fait que Kura soit partie ?

Ce qui sembla être la tête de la forme humanoïde leva son regard vers le ciel, dégarni de toute étoile.

— Mais avais-je le choix ? Ô père, dites-moi que je n'avais le choix !

Naruto l'entendit hoqueter. Les membres supérieurs de la chose voguèrent vers la _tête_ dans une sorte de voile. Naruto percevait comme de la culpabilité envers cet être.

— Je désirais juste être libre... Je voulais juste m'échapper de _son_ emprise ! Je ne voulais rien de tout cela...

Sa voix était poignante de détresse. Naruto eut soudainement envie de vomir. Cette chose lui inspirait du dégoût mais à la fois de la pitié. Il ne pouvait décrire avec précision ces émotions soudaines qui le taraudaient.

La figure retourna son regard vers lui, avant de cligner plusieurs fois. Les yeux passèrent au jaune, au bleu puis revinrent enfin au rouge. Elle lui souffla d'un ton froid, inexpressif :

— Tu n'es pas supposé être ici. Il est trop tôt pour toi. Kura n'est pas ici. Va-t'en.

La chose déploya une liane vers lui et il se retrouva soudainement dans sur son lit. Il nota qu'il suait abondement. Il se sentait fatigué et fébrile. Il remarqua qu'il était nu sous la couverture, emmitouflé dans une serviette qui sentait la sueur. Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé et il entendit les ronflements de Mori et de sa gardienne, Ca'. L'homme était assis sur une chaise, sa tête encadrée dans ses bras, à demi-étendu sur le lit. L'agente quant à elle était à genoux, étendue de l'autre côté du chevet, dans la même posture que Mori.

Naruto reposa alors sa tête contre son oreiller humide, sur lequel il avait séché ses cheveux.

 _Kura ?_ murmura-t-il dans son esprit.

 _Naruto ? Est-ce toi_ _?_ requit une voix qu'il connaissait bien. _Est-ce vraiment toi ?_

 _Oui... Je voulais te contacter tout à l'heure, mais tu restais injoignable,_ répondit-il un peu embarrassé.

Elle rétorqua sur un ton léger.

 _J'étais un peu occupée tout à l'heure. Mais lorsque tu t'es assoupi, j'ai senti comme si ton esprit avait disparu, avalé par quelque chose d'inconnu._

Il avait des questions au bout de la langue, mais il désirait avant tout s'excuser.

 _Je suis désolé Kura, pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas te vexer._

Elle parut s'esclaffer.

 _Enfant, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu n'as pas de raisons de t'excuser et je t'ai fait du tort quelque part. Je promets que je ne réitérais pas une telle manœuvre à ton encontre sans ta permission._

Il était heureux qu'elle le prenne aussi bien. Mais quelque chose paraissait différent dans sa voix...

 _Kura... tu ne vas pas me quitter, hein ?_

Elle renifla abasourdie.

 _Bien sûr que non enfant ! Pourquoi le ferai-je ? Tu sais comme moi que j'ai tout intérêt à rester avec toi. Pourquoi cette question ?_

Naruto s'empourpra.

 _J'ai fait un rêve étrange où quelqu'un disait que tu étais partie._

 _Peux-tu me décrire ce rêve ?_ requit la voix curieuse.

 _Euh... j'étais sur une sorte de colline verdoyante, isolée par un énorme océan où il neigeait continuellement. J'ai eu soudain envie de monter la colline mais n'y arrivant pas, j'ai juste attendu. Et puis lorsque j'avais ouvert les yeux, ma voix était plus grave et je me suis retrouvée face à une forme qui te ressemblait mais qui prétendait ne pas être toi._

 _Et que t'a-t-elle dit précisément ?_ demanda-t-elle

Sa gorge se noua étrangement. Il avait envie de le dire et en même temps, quelque chose lui soufflait de ne pas le dire ?

 _Alors ?_ s'enquit la voix.

Mais la tentation était trop forte.

 _Que Kura est partie,_ avoua-t-il enfin. Il se sentait un peu coupable bizarrement mais c'était probablement la meilleure chose à faire.

La voix répondit sur un ton méditatif :

 _Hmm... Intéressant... J'ai une hypothèse concernant ce qu'il s'est passé... Tu as peut-être réagi violemment à notre précédente discussion, d'où la fièvre soudaine qui s'en est suivie. Automatiquement, ton esprit s'est replié sur lui-même et tu as dû côtoyer tes pires craintes, soit que je te quitte. Mais ne t'en fait pas, tout ira bien désormais, je m'en suis assurée. Je resterai toujours à tes côtés..._

Il soupira soulagé.

Oui...

Tant qu' _elle_ était là, il n'aurait rien à craindre.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 ** _Kura est partie_**


	16. Affirmation de l'Hypothèse, partie 4

**Affirmation de l'Hypothèse, partie 4**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Shikamaru ne se considérait pas comme étant foncièrement plus intelligent que la moyenne mais plutôt comme une personne privilégiant l'efficacité avant tout. S'il jugeait un cours à l'Académie inutile, il n'hésitait pas à y soustraire sa présence de celui-ci. Néanmoins, le problème, était que ses parents, comme ses professeurs, ne semblaient pas être du même avis que lui. Ils paraissaient même plutôt enclins à faire de sa vie un calvaire.

Shikamaru se demandait ce qu'il y avait de plus satisfaisant au final que de juste s'allonger sur l'herbe rase du dehors et de regarder paresseusement les nuages voguer dans un ciel ensoleillé. Lorsqu'il avait essayé d'expliciter ce point de vue à sa mère, celle-ci lui avait immédiatement répliqué par deux coups de claque dans la tronche, en lui hurlant qu'il serait avisé de ne pas redire de telles sottises devant elle la prochaine fois qu'il penserait à telles inepties.

Ce fut à partir de ce moment que Shikamaru perdit toute foi en la gente féminine et aussi envers tous les adultes d'une manière générale.

Néanmoins, mis à part ces quelques moments de frustration, son enfance avait été très calme. Son père jouissait d'une place prépondérante auprès du Haut Conseil du village, en tant qu'ancien ami du Yondaime et stratégiste de guerre. Ayant grandi dans cet environnement naturel, empli d'air pur et de verdure, l'esprit de Shikamaru s'était éveillé très tôt à la créativité. Les jeux constants que lui soumettait son père lui avait permis de développer une logique sans faille. Après tout, comme le disait souvent celui-ci, un Nara qui ne pensait pas était un Nara mort.

S'il y avait une quantité affreuse de choses qui le faisait hausser les sourcils ou le faisait soupirer d'exaspération, à l'inverse, Shikamaru était un garçon possédant de nombreux centres d'intérêt. Son éducation, promulguée par son père, Shikaku, n'y était probablement pas pour rien. Les soirs passés à le défier sur différents types de jeux de plateaux avaient posé le fondement de sa personnalité. Bien que le jeu plus commun sur lequel son père et lui s'affrontent était le souvent shōgi, il n'était pas rare qu'ils expérimentent d'autres types de jeux un peu plus orthodoxes, que le commun des mortels aurait défini comme « obscurs ».

Ce fut par ce biais que Shikamaru découvrit que son père était en réalité très proche avec un groupe d'artisans, spécialisé dans la confection de ces jeux, qui étaient bien souvent réalisés sur commande. Son père paraissait avoir une passion éperdue pour tout ce qui avait affaire de près ou de loin à des puzzles ou des exercices de logique, passion qu'il avait transmise d'une certaine manière à son fils. Il fallait dire qu'être le commandant en chef de la force armée la plus importante du monde donnait droit à certains avantages, comme une somme conséquente d'argent qu'il recevait mensuellement. Shikaku n'hésitait pas à le dépenser sans compter, au grand damne de son épouse Yoshino.

Shikamaru ne savait vraiment pas si c'était exclusivement par déformation professionnelle ou par réelle passion que son père s'adonnait à cette activité, mais il restait tout de même que le garçon n'était jamais arrivé à vaincre son père quelque soit la situation ou l'exercice. Shikaku n'arrêtait pas de le narguer sur ce point d'ailleurs, en affichant son éternel air moqueur et soufflant que son fils avait probablement échoué au jeu de la génétique pour rester « aussi nul », malgré l'entraînement quotidien qu'il recevait de sa part. Des jeux de cartes, aux jeux de rôle puis aux jeux de plateaux, suivis de décodages de systèmes de chiffrements, son père lui remplissait ses journées jusqu'à qu'il en ait une overdose — et cela faisait partie des raisons pour lesquelles il était toujours épuisé lorsqu'il se rendait à l'Académie.

Au final, le seul jeu où il arrivait à affronter son père à armes égales fut le shōgi, avec ses règles figées dans le temps. Shikaku était féru de déclamer que son fils n'était qu'un exécutant et qu'il ne serait jamais à même de concevoir de nouveaux problèmes, de nouvelles façons de penser ou même de nouveaux algorithmes pour traiter ces mêmes problèmes ou optimiser ces mêmes façons de penser. Shikamaru s'était dès lors fixé deux objectifs dans la vie ; faire rabattre le caquet à son père et faire rabattre le caquet _une deuxième fois_ à son père.

Dans cette optique, le garçon passa ses journées à sécher pour réfléchir aux différentes stratégies qui lui permettaient de vaincre son père à ses jeux. Shikamaru remplissait les conditions minimums qui lui permettaient de valider tous ses modules avec la moyenne, considérant que cette étape dans sa vie n'était qu'un intermédiaire et qu'elle ne refléterait pas sa qualité de ninja. D'autant plus qu'il savait que même s'il se tuait à la tâche, il ne pourrait être diplômé qu'au bout d'un an au plus par rapport au cursus classique, qui était de trois ans, au prix qu'il perde toutes ses relations sociales. Quel était donc l'intérêt pour lui donc de faire des efforts ? Comme il n'avait pas la réponse à cette question, il considéra donc celle-ci caduque d'office. De cette conclusion, il avait décidé de poursuivre sa vie dans son indolence coutumière.

Du fait qu'il ne venait quasiment jamais en cours, il n'avait que très peu d'amis dans sa promotion. Le seul qu'il connaissait réellement était Choji, un petit garçon un peu enveloppé, qui appartenait au noble clan des Akimichi — dont il en était l'héritier légitime soi-disant passant. Du fait de la proximité historique de leurs deux clans respectifs, Shikamaru s'était lié très tôt à lui, si bien qu'ils devinrent rapidement inséparables. Ils leur arrivaient aussi de côtoyer souvent une dénommée Ino, que Shikamaru considérait personnellement comme irritante.

Le Nara se demandait si c'était la formation que suivaient les Kunuichi qui les forçait à devenir des clones juste conçus pour lui tirer constamment les oreilles, mais Shikamaru arrivait à déceler sans peine un brin de ressemblance entre la blonde et sa propre mère. Elles trouvaient toujours quelque chose à redire au sujet de son comportement, alors que Choji lui ne souffrait jamais de telles reproches. Non pas qu'il était jaloux de son ami, ni qu'il était superstitieux par ailleurs mais il avait souvent l'impression que le destin était parfois injuste envers lui, notamment dans les relations qu'il entretenait avec ses proches.

Il avait le sentiment d'appartenir à une espèce complètement différente par rapport aux autres personnes de son âge. Il blâmait ça sur le compte de son père. Lorsqu'il lui demanda son avis sur la question, celui-ci lui répliqua avec désinvolture qu'il se faisait juste des idées et qu'il n'avait rien avoir avec ça, propos accompagné d'un sourire tout aussi désabusé que du reste de sa posture.

Par ce biais, ayant considérablement peu de proches, Shikamaru avait toujours forgé chacune de ses relations avec un profond sérieux. Par conséquent, cela l'embêtait grandement lorsqu'il voyait Choji rater quelques uns de ses examens et se mettre en porte-à-faux vis-à-vis de sa carrière de ninja. Le petit Akimichi n'hésitait pas à le suivre dans toutes ses escapades, ce qui impliquait également les séances de cours passées à observer le ciel à l'extérieur au lieu qu'assis sur les sièges de l'amphithéâtre à écouter Iruka palabrer.

Comme la dernière chose que désirait Shikamaru fut d'être une influence pernicieuse pour son ami, pour réparer un peu ses fautes, il l'aida souvent à faire ses devoirs. C'était ainsi que Shikamaru réalisa qu'il était toujours plus amusant de s'y prendre à deux pour réfléchir aux questions que les professeurs leur donnaient. Le Nara se demandait même si la formation ne forçait justement pas une certaine entraide entre les élèves, mais si c'était le cas, le garçon ne pouvait inférer ce sous-entendu avec certitude.

De la même façon, si Shikamaru était doué pour tous les exercices priorisant l'esprit sur le corps, il était au contraire moins prou à tous ce qui avait un rapport avec de l'activité physique. Et comme une bonne partie des cours incluait une mise en pratique sur le terrain, Shikamaru était toujours à la traîne, si ce n'était le dernier de file. C'était à ces moments là que Choji lui rendait la pareille en lui conseillant sur les formes à prendre pour réaliser ses katas, ou bien sur les étirements indispensables, avant et après échauffement, pour ne pas qu'il soit rendu complètement inopérant le lendemain du fait de ses courbatures.

Shikamaru reconnaissait la logique et la sagesse dans les propos de Choji, qu'il devrait mettre un certain effort à entraîner son corps comme il le faisait avec sa tête. Toutefois, quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui le poussait à ne rien faire pour évoluer de ce côté là. C'était un problème inhérent à sa personnalité. Et comme il voyait toujours les choses sous l'angle qui lui paraissait le plus optimal, il savait qu'entraîner son corps ne vaudrait le coup que s'il passait sa vie entière à le faire. Or, Shikamaru savait très bien que le Taijutsu n'avait jamais été le fort de sa famille, ni que les Nara étaient connus pour leur style de combat. Ils ne disposaient pas non plus de capacités héréditaires qui auraient pu renforcer ce côté là. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il ne s'investit jamais réellement à devenir plus fort, au delà de simplement valider les minimas d'aptitude.

Ses parents lui avaient enseigné très jeune l'art de manipuler les ombres. Ces séances obligatoires n'étaient pas particulièrement agréables à suivre mais il fut assez fier du résultat puisqu'au final, il avait réussi, avant même d'entrer à l'Académie, à apprendre la technique de base de son clan, qui consistait en une sorte d'étreinte immobilisant une cible en utilisant sa propre ombre. Une partie de ce succès vint aussi de l'intérêt qu'avait suscité son père chez lui pour l'apprendre, en évoquant tous les avantages tactiques d'un tel jutsu. À l'image de pions sur un plateau d'échecs qui maintenait une zone d'influence via leur disposition, pouvoir obliger les ennemis à se mouvoir selon un certain échéancier pouvait se retrouver rapidement satisfaisant au combat. En soi, cette technique n'était pas très fatigante à maintenir. Entre deux sessions de shōgi, Shikaku lui donna quelques tours pour faire en sorte de toujours se retrouver dans une situation où il pourrait l'utiliser, sans même que l'ennemi s'en aperçoive.

Sa vie de tous les jours était similaire à un fleuve tranquille. Il n'y avait pas de surprise, puisqu'il comprenait les tenants et les aboutissants de chaque action qu'il entreprenait et pourquoi il lui était nécessaire d'être diplômé à l'Académie. Il savait également que les hobbies qu'il avait développés n'était qu'une autre facette de sa formation, visant à ce qu'il succède son père à son rôle de stratégiste. Les seuls cours d'ailleurs que son père insistait à ce qu'il suive étaient ceux d'espionnage, qui incluaient une part de science comportementale et cognitive. Comme le principe d'un espion était de se faufiler dans les rangs ennemis, savoir en tant que futur diplomate reconnaître les faux-semblants était une aptitude indispensable pour éviter de se faire assassiner. Pour se faire, il était nécessaire d'acquérir des automatismes de lecture sur les tics physiques, ainsi que du mode de fonctionnement généraliste de l'être humain dans des environnements types. Et Shikaku lui répéta souvent qu'il était vitale pour sa survie qu'il acquiert ces talents. De plus, comme ces cours mettaient également en relief des préceptes diplomatiques ou simplement des notions d'intelligence sociale, Shikamaru les considérait personnellement intéressants et instructifs, même si elles n'étaient pas vraiment sa tasse de thé. Shikamaru était parfaitement conscient que la triptique intelligence-sagesse-proefficience était le fondement de tout individu censé. Toutefois, pour autant qu'il désirait converger vers cet idéal, il savait que ces trois catégories avaient tendance à diverger chez lui beaucoup plus qu'elles ne devraient.

Ces deniers jours, ses parents avaient été intransigeants pour qu'il aille à l'école. De ce fait, Shikamaru dut prendre l'habitude de toujours se lever à l'aube, à cause du long chemin qu'il devait quotidiennement parcourir pour atteindre l'Académie. Le trajet lui prenait en moyenne deux heures et cela avait été une énième raison pour laquelle il avait été toujours prône à sécher les cours — ou à dormir en classe. Le territoire des Nara était localisé au Nord-Est du village et s'ouvrait sur la forêt. Bien que ce clan n'était pas le plus grand sur le plan politique, il était certainement le plus large en terme de superficie. Les Nara constituaient le seul clan à ne pas posséder d'enceinte extérieure autour de leur territoire ; la forêt elle-même constituait une barrière naturelle suffisante contre les intrusions.

En conséquence, les résidences des membres du clan étaient toutes éloignées les unes des autres. Elles étaient reliées par un maillage souterrain, qui donnait directement sur la cave de chaque maison. Le clan était l'un des principaux fournisseurs de Konoha en herbes médicinales et autres narcotiques. La mère de Shikamaru s'occupait, en sus du foyer, de la gestion de cet approvisionnement. Tous les matins, ses parents partaient au moment où il allait pour l'Académie, afin de visiter les autres membres de leur communauté, répartis autour de leur territoire.

Lorsque Shikamaru se rendait à l'école, il croisait occasionnellement des troupeaux de cerfs sur la route. En l'absence de prédateurs, ceux-ci avaient commencé à peupler la forêt à foison. Quelques-uns s'étaient même faits domestiquer à force de cohabitation. Le blason des Nara fut brodé à l'effigie de cet animal, qui devint l'emblème de leur clan au fil du temps.

Comme leur territoire jonchait la rivière, leurs champs étaient particulièrement fertiles, puisque les pluies régulières et le soleil étincelant étaient propices aux récoltes. De fait, ils avaient développé tout un terroir dédié à la culture du raisin et son raffinement, dont ils revendaient le produit à des marchands itinérants au centre du village, pour en retirer un certain bénéfice.

Dans une certaine mesure, Shikamaru n'avait pas été le seul à profiter de cet univers ; tout le clan en avait bénéficié. La liberté dont jouissait chaque membre se reflétait à l'abondance de ressources et de place dont chacun disposait. Même si la plupart développait un caractère individualiste, la grande majorité appréciait se retrouver en large comité le soir.

Shikamaru avait lié ce facteur à l'éloignement des individus, corrélé aux moyens de télécommunications rédhibitoires de leur clan. Cette contrainte les forçait à se réunir souvent pour établir la même base tarifaire sur l'usufruit de leurs terres. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas rare que la propre maison de Shikamaru serve de lieu de rendez-vous à ces réunions familiales. Ces dernières années, certains membres avaient contracté des maladies à force de boire tous les soirs par convivialité. Dorénavant, les réunions se déroulaient plutôt de manière hebdomadaire, visant à diminuer ces cas extrêmes et à ajuster plus facilement l'agenda de chacun.

Lorsque la nouvelle où Shikamaru avait été promu « chef d'escouade » à l'Académie s'était répandue le soir-même, son père avait organisé une petite fête en son honneur. Le garçon trouva embarrassant de se retrouver au milieu de l'attention de tous les adultes. Il fit de gros yeux à son père, qui leva les mains d'un air contrit en réponse. Son sourire trahissait néanmoins son amusement. Au final, Shikamaru soupira d'avoir juste servi de prétexte pour écouler les stock de leurs réserves d'alcool.

Il était le seul de sa génération à être encore à l'Académie, ses cousins étant soit trop jeunes, soit déjà diplômés et servant les rangs de Konoha. Toute sa famille lui témoigna une ovation, si bien qu'il dut réciter un discours improvisé devant le public.

Lors du repas, ses oncles firent des paris durant la soirée, en misant sur le fait qu'il allait remporter la manche de demain ou non. Il fut absolument scandalisé lorsque son père versa 1000 ryo pour sa réussite, soit autant qu'un citoyen moyen gagnait en un mois. Sa mère plia en huit l'oreille droite de son père, en lui hurlant d'arrêter de boire et de fumer et de l'aider à établir la comptabilité bimensuelle. Shikaku s'absenta ainsi de la fin des festivités. Il salua tout le clan d'une courbette moqueuse et ses convives levèrent gaiement leur verre en retour.

La soirée se termina par un concours de shōgi généralisé. Toutefois, même ceux qui d'ordinaire donnaient du fil à retordre à Shikamaru, étaient tellement ivres cette nuit là, qu'ils tombèrent tous endormis sur le tatami.

Encore plus tard dans la nuit, les épouses vinrent chercher leurs bien-aimés. Comme toute bonne femme du clan Nara, celles-ci paraissaient avoir le dessus dans leur relation conjugale et n'hésitaient pas à glapir à leurs fainéants de mari de rentrer à la maison en les traînant par la nuque. En l'absence des parents de Shikamaru, elles s'excusèrent toutes devant lui. Le garçon afficha une mine souriante, mais eut tout de même des sueurs froides devant le traitement qu'affligeaient ces matrones à leurs époux. Il prit note de rester célibataire à la suite de ce spectacle. Sa mère arriva par la suite et lui ordonna de ranger tout le fouillis. Dire qu'il était ressorti traumatisé de cette expérience était un euphémisme et le garçon se mit à rêver d'un monde où il pourrait vivre tranquille sans supporter le cri de ces harpies.

Le lendemain matin, Shikamaru eut juste envie de rester au lit tellement il était fatigué, mais ses parents semblèrent bien d'aplomb à penser le contraire et le forcèrent derechef de se lever à l'école, avec un bon coup de pied au derrière. C'était de cette façon qu'il s'embarqua dans la clairière entourant sa maison, en murmurant un « pénible », suivi d'autres jurons du même registre sur l'ensemble du trajet. Ce fut dans cette optique qu'il commença sa journée pour les Jeux de Guerre.

Shikamaru pensait parfois que la vie ne valait pas le coup d'être vécue.

* * *

Après s'être préparée pour sortir, Sakura marcha sur la pointe des pieds en dehors de sa chambre. Elle maugréa un juron dès que son pied grinça sur le sol juste devant la chambre de ses parents. Sa mère, qui était une femme dans la trentaine, ouvrit la porte en se frottant les yeux et vit Sakura habillé dans sa tenue d'extérieur. Son visage endormi parut se raviver pour laisser place à la surprise.

— Que fais-tu Sakura ? souffla sa mère, en ajustant son bonnet de nuit bleu qui tombait de ses cheveux roses.

Sakura eut un rire nerveux.

— Hahaha ! Je vais aller me promener ! Les professeurs à l'Académie m'ont conseillé de courir tôt le matin pour développer mes muscles !

Sa mère la dévisagea un moment avant d'hausser les épaules. Les ninjas avaient décidément des idées loufoques.

— Tu reviendras manger pour midi, hein ? lui demanda-t-elle en baillant.

Sakura hocha la tête nerveusement, affichant un rire embarrassé.

— Je comptais aller manger chez Ino ! répliqua-t-elle en se grattant la tête.

Toutefois, l'embarras de Sakura se transforma lentement en terreur lorsque le regard de sa mère rayonna.

— Oh ! Si tu vas chez les Yamanaka, tu dois absolument revenir ici prendre une douche.

Sakura se maudit intérieurement d'avoir commis une telle bourde. Ses parents avaient toujours voulu qu'elle fasse bonne impression auprès de ce qu'ils considéraient être la noblesse locale.

— Maman... supplia la fille.

— Non, non, non ! Pas de ça avec moi ! Tu te dois d'être impeccable ! jugea la femme dans la trentaine, levant son index.

La voix interne de Sakura houspilla de désespoir.

Ils entendirent soudainement quelqu'un toquer à la porte d'entrée. Alors que Madame Haruno commença à s'y diriger, Sakura la devança et ouvrit la porte à sa place. Celle qui était en face de chez elles était Ino Yamanaka. Celle-ci arborait un juste-au-corps souple de couleur verte et blanc, que quelqu'un porterait typiquement pour aller courir. Elle fit un grand sourire à Sakura.

— Alors on y va ?

Sakura acquiesça soulagée. Heureusement qu'Ino était venue lui sauver la mise. Lorsqu'elle lui avait révélé qu'elle n'avait pas prévenu ses parents concernant les activités du Samedi (car il aurait été trop compliqué de leur expliquer), son amie s'était proposée de venir la chercher chez elle.

— Bon maman, j'y vais ! Je reviendrai ce soir ! témoigna la jeune fille en ajustant sa sacoche avant de la porte d'entrée.

Madame Haruno regarda sa fille partir avec un soupir avant de préparer le petit déjeuner pour Monsieur Haruno.

* * *

Le Haut Conseil de Konoha était composé des chefs de chaque clan, ainsi que les doyens du village, avec le Sandaime agissant en tant que régent d'assemblée. Les réunions de cette organisation se déroulaient systématiquement à huit clos. Leur localisation dépendait du calendrier annuel. Chaque membre de la réunion devait se rendre à la Tour du Hokage pour recevoir les instructions suffisantes afin de se rendre au lieu dit. Une escouade de ANBU était toujours sur place, prête à accueillir et à montrer le chemin aux arrivants.

Cette fois, la session avait lieu au pied de la montagne de Konoha, où étaient sculptés les visage de ses dirigeants. Pour y accéder, il fallait connaître l'emplacement exacte du repère, camouflé dans une cloison creuse. Toute la façade du mont rocheux était uniforme. À distance, il était impossible de deviner que des locaux s'y cachaient, à moins d'en avoir obtenu l'information initialement. Et même si un espion en avait vent, celui-ci aurait mis plusieurs heures à trouver où se situaient ces repères, qui étaient couverts par des illusions persistantes. Des ANBU patrouillaient le périmètre en permanence, rendant encore plus difficile l'accès à cet endroit. Les réunions du Haut conseil utilisaient toujours ce procédé opératoire, bien que ces rendez-vous avaient en général lieu sous-terre.

Shikaku Nara fut le dernier à arriver, avec cinq minutes de retard. Il était habillé de son veston gris en fourrure de cerfs, portant l'insigne de son clan sur le col. L'homme dans la trentaine s'excusa profondément devant l'ensemble de la tablée. Chaque siège avait été préalablement assigné autour de la table ennéagonale et il n'eut pas de mal à trouver sa place et à s'asseoir sur son fauteuil tournant. Le chef de clan des Nara s'assit entre Hiashi Hyuuga et le Sandaime. Ce dernier se racla la gorge avant de commencer :

« Je tiens à remercier tous les représentants de clan de s'être déplacés pour cette réunion d'astreinte. Je m'excuse de la gène occasionnée par le brusque changement d'emploi du temps, mais au regard des récents événements et à la demande du clan Uchiwa, j'ai pris l'initiative de recueillir votre présence ici-même. Ara, présente-nous la situation. »

La femme au masque d'oiseau distribua une pile de documents par personne. Elle se positionna alors à côté de l'ardoise, placée derrière le Sandaime, sur laquelle elle dressa la carte du village.

« En rappel, une réunion d'astreinte doit être organisée dans les jours qui viennent lorsqu'un accident supérieur au grade B à l'échelle du village survient ou qu'un accident supérieur au grade A- ait lieu au sein de l'un des clans. »

Un autre ANBU avec un masque de babouin prit un feutre et se mit à entourer les lieux concernés et noter point par point l'énumération d'Ara :

« Il y a deux jours, le corps défunt d'un membre de clan a été découvert à 7h53, le 19 Octobre. Il a été vérifié qu'il s'agissait de Chuunin Shisui Uchiwa, un proche de la victime, identité attestée par la suite par Sire Uchiwa. Les Uchiwa, ainsi que les investigateurs envoyés sur place n'ont pas repéré la présence d'un quelconque Genjutsu pouvant témoigner l'établissement d'une mise en scène. L'analyse de l'ADN du défunt suit actuellement son cours et nous en saurons plus d'ici la fin du mois. À l'heure de sa mort, la victime ne présentait pas de blessures externes. »

Tsume Inuzuka chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille du représentant des Aburame.

« La victime en question se nommait Satoshi Uchiwa. Etant un Chuunin à la retraite, il vivait de la pension accordée aux vétérans de la Troisième Guerre et habitait à la périphérie de l'enceinte intérieure de son clan.

« Durant le mois précédent sa mort, de nombreux membres du clan ont témoigné que la victime s'était isolée du reste de sa communauté.

« Avant cette période, Sire Uchiwa a affirmé que cet individu avait participé au saccage de la faction dissidente et avait activement participé à la stabilité du village.

« Il a été retrouvé dans un casier de sa chambre des lettres anonymes, le menaçant de mort si celui-ci ne se rangeait pas du 'bon côté'. Ces documents ayant été imprimés et non calligraphiés, il est impossible d'en attester les commanditaires. »

La plupart des chefs de clans paraissaient plutôt désintéressés par la présentation. Les seuls qui semblaient réellement attentifs étaient Hiashi Hyuuga, Fugaku Uchiwa ainsi que le Sandaime. Ara tourna la page avant de continuer avec l'exhibition des symptômes :

« À la première analyse de l'autopsie, aucune liaison interne a été retrouvée et la muqueuse de la peau apparaissait intacte. Bien qu'aucune herbe ou pilule ait été prélevée dans les intérieurs de l'homme, il est annoté un relevé de substances antispasmodiques et antipyrétiques dans le plasma du défunt. Vous verrez la signification de ces termes en pages annexes du rapport qui vous a été attribué. »

En feuilletant distraitement sa pile de documents, Shikaku trouva en effet les mentions correspondantes. Un antispasmodique était un médicament usuellement desservis aux patients ayant des troubles musculaires ou digestif et le rôle d'un antipyrétique était de traiter les fièvres importantes. Les avancées médicales ces dernières années avaient permis de découvrir de nouveaux procédés de guérison mais certaines herbes médicinales s'accompagnaient d'effets secondaires encore peu connus.

Quelques membres du Haut Conseil froncèrent les sourcils devant ces informations contradictoires. À moins que le défunt ait absorbé ces résidus durant le dernier mois et que le traitement ait été arrêté en cours de route, il n'y avait aucun moyen d'expliquer l'absence de ces substances dans les intestins de la victime, associée à la présence de ces résidus dans son sang.

« Comme vous l'avez remarqué, la raison de la mort de cet homme est actuellement un mystère. Toutefois, le groupe d'investigateurs chargé de l'enquête a élaboré plusieurs hypothèses suites aux informations que nous disposons :  
(1) L'homme s'est suicidé d'une manière inconnue à ce jour, en émettant une théorie que cela peut être l'oeuvre d'un Jutsu caché du clan Uchiwa. Si c'est le cas, la raison de ce suicide reste à identifier bien que quelque points se dirigent vers une dépression ou le fait qu'il ait simplement cédé sous la pression des menaces trouvées dans sa chambre.  
(2) L'homme a été la cible d'un complot organisé par les dissidents du clan Uchiwa. Si cette situation s'avère exacte, ceux-ci ont accès à un réseau clandestin distribuant des drogues dures non référencées. Cette hypothèse remet en question l'organisation des bas-quartiers de notre village. Ce complot peut également provenir d'une source extérieure au village.  
(3) Le défunt n'est pas l'homme que l'on croit et a été subtilisé par un faux corps, ou un corps conçu de toute pièce pour cette mise en scène. Si c'est le cas, l'homme est encore en vie et est passé sous nos radars. Un audit de sécurité interne devra être effectué pour vérifier nos protocoles de détections d'intrusions. »

Les chefs de clans prirent un teint sombre. Beaucoup détestaient ce genre de procédures, qui les forçaient à bousculer leurs habitudes, ou à voir des agents de la Première Division des Forces de l'ordre patrouiller leurs territoires. Mais c'était tout une réglementation que le Sandaime avait édictée il y a quatre ans pour s'assurer de la sécurité de leur village shinobi.

L'adjuvante paraissant avoir fini sa présentation, le Sandaime opina du chef et lui fit un signe de main pour s'écarter.

« Merci Ara pour ces éclaircissements, » souffla-t-il d'un air tranquille.

Celle-ci se courba et s'effaça derrière le dossier du Sandaime. Celui-ci reprit encore une fois la parole, de façon plus neutre.

— J'aimerais connaître vos points de vue sur cette affaire, mesdames, messieurs.

Danzo, se tenant la tête avec son poing, notifia l'assemblée d'une voix âpre.

— Bien que la question de ce meurtre soit importante, je souhaiterais pour ma part que nous abordions d'autres détails à la suite de cette réunion concernant la sécurité du village.

Le Sandaime acquiesça solennel.

— J'y comptais, mais chaque chose en son temps. Une autre remarque ? demanda le président d'assemblée.

Shikaku Nara leva la main. Le vieil homme lui accorda la parole en acquiesçant. L'homme dans la trentaine porta ses deux coudes sur la table tandis qu'il commença son discours :

— Je pense que nous devons avant tout nous attacher au motif derrière ce meurtre. Satoshi Uchiwa ayant été désigné comme futur professeur de l'académie, je vois son meurtre, si c'est bien un meurtre, comme une manière de déstabiliser le village. Il peut y avoir trois objectifs possibles. Comme nous l'avons précédemment évoqué lors de notre précédente réunion il y a deux semaines, l'instabilité du clan Uchiwa est un foyer particulier sur lesquelles les agents de nos ennemis semblent se focaliser. Néanmoins, il y a aussi le facteur de la formation de nos futures troupes qui est en jeu. Assassiner un enseignant, dans un laps de temps aussi court, où nous avons déjà dû changer de professeur à l'Académie, pourrait nous montrer fébriles vis-à-vis du renouvellement de nos troupes. En conséquence, notre principal investisseur dans les Jeux de Guerre, soit le Daymïo, pourrait se désintéresser complètement de notre cause. Quant est-il de notre réseau de contre-espionnage ? jaugea Shikaku en regardant Ara qui se mit instantanément au garde-à-vous.

— Nous avons alloué la moitié de nos effectifs exclusivement à cette tâche. Nous comptons une soixantaine d'agents répartis dans tout le pays du Feu et à l'extérieur de nos frontières. Le reste de nos troupes sont soit de patrouilles dans Konoha, soit de réserve. Tous les protocoles sont pleinement opérationnels.

Hiashi leva son bras à son tour pour prendre la parole. Lorsqu'elle lui fut accordée, il croisa alors les bras en affichant sa coutumière mine renfrognée.

— Bien que je vois pourquoi cette situation est assez dérangeante pour les Uchiwa, je ne vois pas ce que les Hyuuga aient à voir avec cette réunion.

Le représentant des Aburame, Shini agréa également avec cette assertion, affirmant que son clan ne souffrait actuellement de problèmes internes. Tsume afficha un sourire carnassier à Fugaku Uchiwa, qui quant à lui, paraissait d'une pâleur noirâtre. Le Sandaime tapa du poing sur la table pour imposer le calme avant de déclamer d'une voix ferme :

— Comme l'a si bien dit Shikaku, si nos ennemis cherchent à apporter la discorde entre nous tous, jouer dans leurs jeux serait, dans notre course d'action, la plus stupide décision à prendre. Je vous fais confiance pour en être conscients et arrêter ces futiles querelles. Pour répondre à votre remarque, Sire Hyuuga, je tiens à rappeler que cette démarche de réunir l'ensemble du Haut Conseil en cas de force majeure, a été adoptée à l'unanimité des membres ici présents.

Le chef des Hyuuga acquiesça d'un air posé.

— Je n'ai fait que présenter mon avis. Celui-ci est partagé par bon nombre d'entre nous ici. Comme je l'ai ajouté, les problèmes internes des Uchiwa doivent être réglés par les Uchiwa eux-mêmes. Nous mêler de leurs affaires serait juste considéré comme de l'ingérence. Nous n'avons pas à nous en préoccuper.

Tsume et Shini approuvèrent, suivi par le chef de clan des Akimichi, provoquant un coup d'œil désabusé de leur part de son ami, Inoichi, qui hocha la tête. Celui-ci inspira profondément avant de se masser les tempes et d'apporter son opinion sur le tapis :

— Pour rester sur le sujet de la résolution de ce « meurtre », puisque nous avons décidé de développer cette piste, celui-ci me parait symptomatique d'une attaque sur la psyché de l'individu en question. Ce que votre sous-fifre Ara a énoncé rentre dans le cadre d'une suggestion par contrôle mental. Toutefois, seul mon clan à Konoha est censé disposer de cette capacité. Je me suis assuré qu'aucun membre de mon clan rompe les interdis fixés par la Justice de notre village. Je ne pense pas que Konoha aurait laissé passé des individus ayant le pouvoir de manipuler l'esprit d'autrui, n'est-ce pas, Haut Seigneur de la Feuille ?

Le représentant des Yamanaka lança un regard convenu à Hiruzen, qui opina du chef, magnanime.

— Non, en effet, aucun individu présentant de telles capacités est référencé dans nos répertoires.

Suite à cette tirade, le Sandaime décréta que chaque clan devait faire l'objet d'un audit de sécurité interne. Vint ensuite la question des taxes, sur lesquelles plusieurs chefs de clan se plaignirent de l'équité, notamment les Nara et Akimichi, qui en payaient bien plus que le reste des autres clans. Danzo proposa également de reformer la Racine, ce que Hiruzen refusa à bon escient, soufflant qu'ils avaient déjà assez d'agents sur le terrain et que cette opération pèserait bien trop sur leurs finances. Fugaku Uchiwa était globalement insatisfait que la situation soit insolvable pour l'heure actuelle, mais n'en laissa pas paraître davantage.

La suite de la réunion se termina sur des banalités administratives.

* * *

Bien que les ANBU étaient censées être de veille sept jour sur sept, il fut accordé à Shisui et Itachi le jour entier pour se préparer aux examens Jounin. Les deux hommes se rendirent dans les sous-terrains de Konoha pour se mettre en condition dans une des salles d'entraînement. Chacune disposait non seulement d'armes, mais aussi d'ouvrages à foison, qui permettaient aux shinobi de se former quotidiennement. Le samedi, même si la plupart des agents préféraient l'utiliser comme jour de repos, certains d'entre eux côtoyaient régulièrement cet endroit pour être au jus des dernières techniques à apprendre. L'initiative de se rendre ici provenait du contenu de la missive présentant les règles du test :

« _Dossier 7FKPD :_

 _Les deux candidats seront évalués sur les trois principaux arts du Shinobi ; le Genjutsu, le Taijutsu et le Ninjutsu, dans l'ordre respectivement évoqué._

 _Note éliminatoire à un test : B-_

 _Moyenne minimale sur l'ensemble des test : B+_

 _Mention spéciale : supérieur à S-_

 _Lieu : jonction 6-DF_

 _Un test a lieu par jour et les examens se déroulent sur trois jours. Les test se déroulent entre 20h et minuit. Les candidats sont libres de choisir l'heure qui leur convienne dans cette tranche horaire. Le test commence dès lors que les deux candidats rentrent dans le lieu dit. Chaque test dure en moyenne une heure. L'absence à l'un de ses tests est éliminatoire. »_

En temps de paix, ces examens avaient été organisés pour réguler les promotions au sein des rangs des ninjas. Comme les shinobi ne pouvaient faire la différence sur le champ du devoir, excepté lorsqu'ils étaient publiquement reconnus pour leurs actes et leur bravoure. Être jounin était un immense honneur et accordait un statut spécifique à Konoha, comme il permettait d'avoir une voix au Conseil Général du village, réunissant tous les chefs de clan et les hauts gradés de leur organisation militaire. Ce Conseil Général votait pour les décisions importantes, comme celles de partir en guerre avec un pays ennemi ou entreprendre les actions d'envergure. En moyenne, chaque clan ne disposait que de trois voix à ce conseil, si bien que chaque voix supplémentaire apportait un avantage conséquent sur le jeu politique.

Shisui était un ninja exemplaire, qui aurait déjà dû être promu depuis deux ans si les prérequis de ces examens n'avaient pas été aussi élevés. Il avait avoué avoir passé le test une fois, mais ne s'était pas souvenu des détails, comme la mémoire des candidats était systématiquement effacée pour conserver secret le contenu de ces examens. Les deux Uchiwa s'étaient renseignés auprès de leurs aînés, qui les avaient avoué qu'un seul candidat sur dix arrivait au bout des épreuves, puisque la plupart se retrouvait éliminé à l'épreuve consacrée au genjutsu. Shisui quant à lui, se souvenait juste qu'il avait échoué comme beaucoup à la première épreuve.

Itachi et lui prirent plusieurs livres sur le Genjutsu. La plupart dans ce domaine, ou du moins les plus prolifiques, avaient été écris par Tonima. Les ninjas qui écrivaient des livres aussi avancés étaient assez rares pour être retenus et Itachi n'avait jamais autant progressé qu'à la lecture de ses ouvrages. Ceux-ci étaient remplis de cas concrets d'utilisation et l'expérience du jeune homme lui permettait de prendre assez de recul pour élucider ce qui se cachait derrière les formules et autres théorèmes que ces œuvres renfermaient. De la manipulation de la perception du temps aux multiples contingences pour se prémunir des illusions adverses, une personne qui arrivait au bout de ses ouvrages pouvait se targuer d'être un expert en Genjutsu.

Néanmoins, comme l'emploi du temps des ANBU était toujours très chargé, bon nombre des agents trouvait éreintant de devoir en sus se former. Ils se contentaient en général de stagner, voire de régresser avec l'âge. D'autres problèmes, comme le fait de trouver un compagnon pour assurer une descendance était une problématique qui venait assez tôt dans la vie des ninjas, si bien que ceux qui se versaient complètement dans les arts du shinobis étaient la plupart du temps soit des reclus, soit des célibataires endurcis. Ces derniers mois, Itachi avait constaté que son cousin était devenu de plus en plus aigri lorsque ce sujet revenait sur la table lors des discussions de clan.

Shisui avait toujours été un modèle pour Itachi. En tant qu'aîné, c'était lui qui l'avait formé au sein de leur clan. Si Itachi n'avait pas été désigné dès sa plus tendre enfance comme héritier officiel, ce aurait été Shisui qui aurait reçu les rênes du pouvoir. L'homme était à la fois performant dans les arts du shinobi qu'exemplaire dans l'exécution de son devoir. Son taux de réussite, même pour les missions les plus délicates avoisinait les 99,9%. Même si le plus jeune des Uchiwa se sentait plus habile dans l'art des illusions, Shisui était bien plus doué que lui dans l'utilisation du Sharigan, ainsi que les autres arts du shinobi. Leurs duels quotidiens au Kenjutsu, soit l'art martial des armes de poing, tournaient toujours en faveur de ce dernier.

La journée d'hier avait été probablement l'une des seule fois où Itachi avait vu son cousin être poussé au temps à bout. C'était aussi l'une des premières fois où il avait pu apercevoir un côté renfrogné de sa personnalité. L'adolescent avait pris peur lorsque Shisui avait sombré dans la boisson, mais il l'avait retrouvé souriant cette mâtinée, si bien que ses craintes s'étaient au final éclipsées. Itachi se demandait comme il aurait réagi si le jour suivant, il aurait appris que son père s'était retrouvé assassiné chez lui. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait envisager.

Fugaku n'était certainement pas l'homme le plus commode au premier abord, mais Itachi savait que c'était une façade nécessaire lorsque la responsabilité en tant que chef des Forces de l'Ordre et chef de clan se cumulaient sur les épaules d'une même personne. Les récents troubles au sein de leur clan avait provoqué des insomnies à son père, qui se retrouvait encore plus maussade qu'au naturel. Itachi faisait confiance en sa mère, Mikoto, pour appuyer son père dans l'ombre.

Et Itachi savait pertinemment, à la manière dont se jouer les combats entre ninjas, qu'il ne fallait parfois qu'une goutte pour inverser la vapeur.

* * *

 _Naruto... Naruto, lève-toi..._

Le petit blond ouvrit les yeux. Il tourna la tête à droite à gauche et vit Ca' en califourchon sur le matelas de Mori, qui pour sa part, paraissait dormir à même le sol.

 _Quelle heure est-il ?_ demanda-t-il à la voix.

 _Trop tôt pour que ce soit midi mais déjà assez tard pour que ce ne soit plus l'aube. Dépêche-toi, tu étais censé partir il y a vingt minutes déjà._

Naruto réalisa soudainement que si ses deux colocataires ne l'avaient pas réveillé, c'était parce que c'était censé être leur journée de repos aujourd'hui. Néanmoins, le programme spécial de l'Académie l'obligeait à se lever le Samedi. Il tenta de faire le moins de bruit possible en marchant sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine, en prenant son sac de cours avec quelques habits au passage. Bien que les volets étaient fermés, il n'avait pas de mal à voguer dans la pénombre, s'étant acclimaté assez vite au lieu. Une fois la porte passée, qu'il referma derrière lui, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre un bol de lait. Il constata que le frigos était quasiment vide. Il se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de faire les courses pour eux en rentrant.

 _Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous préoccuper de ça. Je pense que nous pourrons profiter de la journée pour avancer dans nos plans. Les deux dernières nuits se sont révélées assez infructueuses._

 _On commence par quoi ?_ requit Naruto en baillant alors qu'il vidait le reste de la brique de lait dans une assiette creuse.

 _La première manche des Jeux de Guerre nous permettra de nous rapprocher de la petite Yamanaka. Le but étant de la convaincre à ce qu'elle nous invite chez elle pour que l'on s'entretienne avec son père._

Naruto dut ouvrir plusieurs tiroirs avant de finalement découvrir où se cachaient les couverts et récupérer sa cuillère.

 _Comment va-t-on s'y prendre ?_ interrogea-t-il méthodiquement.

 _Il suffit juste de mettre en scène un événement pour qu'elle nous voit sous un meilleur jour._

Naruto sentit de l'amusement dans la voix.

 _Tu veux dire que l'on fasse en sorte qu'elle se mette en danger et qu'on prenne le rôle du héros qui vienne la sauver ?_

Et la voix ricana.

 _Je ne l'aurai pas mieux formuler moi-même._

Après quoi, Naruto sortit de la maison, désormais habillé. Le soleil était déjà relativement haut dans le ciel, mais les ombres demeuraient denses dans les bas quartiers. Il savait qu'il était déjà en retard d'une demi-heure en supposant qu'il mettrait quarante minutes pour atteindre la ruelle centrale de Konoha et vingt minutes de plus pour parvenir à l'Académie.

 _Un peu d'aide ?_ proposa-t-il ennuyé. Il ne voulait pas recevoir un blâme dès la première manche des Jeux de Guerre.

Sur ces pensées, Naruto sentit soudainement son corps devenir plus léger. Son corps se mit à lui d'une énergie pourpre tandis qu'il se mettait accroupi pour s'élancer dans sa course. Son champs de vision se rétrécit, comme s'il regardait au travers d'un kaléidoscope. Les oiseaux environnant parurent alors voler au ralenti tandis qu'il était pleinement concentré à aller de l'avant.

Puis il se mit à bondir.

Les immeubles paraissaient n'être que des brindilles qui se courbaient, se ployant sous le vent. Les passants qui d'ordinaire, allaient d'un pas relativement amène, semblaient être immobiles, comme figés dans le temps. Droite, puis à gauche, Naruto ne prit même pas le temps de freiner dans les virages.

 _Stop_ , souffla subitement la voix. _Nous sommes arrivés._

Le champs de vision de Naruto redevint subitement à la normale et il put attester qu'il était en effet à cinquante mètres de la rue de la grande place. La seconde d'après, Naruto entendit un énorme « Boom » retentir derrière lui, tant est qu'il sursauta sur place. Il regarda derrière lui et vit une traînée de terre qui retombait peu à peu au sol. Le chemin boueux présentait des enfoncements, de la forme de son pied. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que le sol était peu praticable. Kura lui informa que le bruit était dû à l'impact du vent qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

 _Il s'est passé combien de temps ?_ demanda-t-il estomaqué.

 _Vingt-quatre secondes précisément,_ rétorqua la voix sur un air amusé.

Un boule se forma dans le ventre de Naruto. Un rapide calcul mentale lui permit d'évaluer qu'il avait pris environ cent fois moins de temps à arriver à destination. En supposant que sa vitesse de sa marche classique était de cinq kilomètres par seconde, cela voulait dire...

 _J'espère que cela ne se fera pas savoir_ , avoua-t-il dépité.

— Yo ! La forme ? salua une voix juste à sa droite.

Naruto tourna la tête et vit une homme assez grand, portant un uniforme de Jounin, la tête plongé dans un livre à la reliure orange.

 _Je pense que c'est râpé si on voulait passer incognito,_ commenta sa voix intérieure.

Le garçon réprima un juron avant d'accorder un grand sourire au ninja. Alors qu'il lui tendit la main, Naruto remarqua aussi tôt que derrière le livre, le visage de l'homme était recouvert d'un bandeau frontal et d'un masque noir. Ses cheveux blancs brossés sur la droite ressortaient distinctement et Naruto pouvait affirmer avec certitude que c'était la première fois qu'il le rencontrait.

— Bonjour à vous ! Je suis Naruto Uzumaki et vous ?

L'homme lui accorda un sourire œillé. Il remit son livre dans une poche de son manteau avant de serrer la main de Naruto et de lui témoigner flegmatique :

— Kakashi Hatake, un ami de ton _père_.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 _ **Il ne fallait parfois qu'une goutte pour inverser la vapeur**_


	17. 1 ǝıʇɹɐd 'ǝéɹɐƃé sıqǝɹq

**ǝɯɹǝɟuǝɹ lı'nb ǝɔ ʇnoʇ ɹǝılǝɹ à uıɐɯnɥ ʇıɹdsǝ'l ǝp éʇıɔɐdɐɔuı'l**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Naruto contempla l'homme en face de lui avec l'air le plus innocent qu'il pouvait afficher, bien qu'à l'intérieur, il bouillait d'expectation. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une personne venait se présenter à lui de cette façon.

 _Et pourtant, tu devrais t'y préparer, puisque c'est un schéma qui risque de se répéter à l'avenir..._

Naruto acquiesça tandis qu'il répondit avec un grand sourire et des yeux éberlués :

— Mais oui ! Je vous reconnais ! Vous êtes le fameux fils du Croc Blanc ! pointa Naruto avec extase.

— Lui-même, rigola Kakashi en portant une main devant son masque. Cela nous fait un point commun au moins. Nous sommes tous les deux plus connus par nos pères que par nos propres accomplissements.

Naruto fit la moue.

— Ouais, je vous dis pas la galère ! À l'école, on me donne du Namikaze-Sama maintenant.

— Vraiment ? décocha le Jounin sur un air entendu. Je n'ai pourtant pas lu ça dans les de21446e20e888040fc630b49955cc33.

Un bruit de disque rayé se maintint durant une période indéfinie. Naruto ne sut dire si c'était le fruit de son imagination, mais il ressentait comme si un étau en fusion lui vrillait le recoin de ses oreilles. Le Jounin lui-même parut s'arrêter de bouger, comme figé dans le temps. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout va, jusqu'à en rompre ses altères. Sa vue se dilata tandis que les mimiques de l'homme en face de lui allaient en sens inverse, tel le film d'un déroulé de fer qui se renroulait autour de sa grenaille pour reformer l'outil de combat initial.

 **.sreilanruoj stroppar sel snad aç ul asp tnatruop eJ ¿ tnemiarV —**

 **˙ʇuɐuǝʇuıɐɯ ɐɯɐs-ǝzɐʞıɯɐu np ǝuuop ǝɯ uo 'ǝloɔé,l à ¡ ǝɹèlɐƃ ɐl sɐd sıp snoʌ ǝɾ 'sıɐno —**

 **VGhleSB3ZXJlIG5vdCBjb21wb3NlZCBhbHRvZ2V0aGVyIG9mIGZsZXNoIGFuZCBibG9vZC4gVGhleSBoYWQgc2hhcGUgWy4uLl0gYnV0IHRoYXQgc2hhcGUgd2FzIG5vdCBtYWRlIG9mIG1hdHRlci4gV2hlbiB0aGUgc3RhcnMgd2VyZSByaWdodCwgVGhleSBjb3VsZCBwbHVuZ2UgZnJvbSB3b3JsZCB0byB3b3JsZCB0aHJvdWdoIHRoZSBza3k7IGJ1dCB3aGVuIHRoZSBzdGFycyB3ZXJlIHdyb25nLCBUaGV5IGNvdWxkIG5vdCBsaXZlLiBCdXQgYWx0aG91Z2ggVGhleSBubyBsb25nZXIgbGl2ZWQsIFRoZXkgd291bGQgbmV2ZXIgcmVhbGx5IGRpZS4=**

 **J1RoYXQgaXMgbm90IGRlYWQgd2hpY2ggY2FuIGV0ZXJuYWwgbGllLicNCkFuZCB3aXRoIHN0cmFuZ2UgYWVvbnMgZXZlbiBkZWF0aCBtYXkgZGllLg==**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **1 ǝıʇɹɐd 'ǝéɹɐƃé sıqǝɹq**

* * *

...

...

...

...

— En tout cas, tu nous as fait un sacré numéro ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit déballer un étudiant de l'Académie à une telle vitesse ! commenta-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

— Téhéhé ! J'étais un peu pressé que je n'ai pas eu le temps dire ouf que j'étais déjà arrivé.

— Je peux voir ça, répliqua le jounin toujours sur un ton affable.

...

...

...

...

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAjAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAeAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAtAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAvAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAiAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAsAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAApAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAArAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAéAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAvAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAeAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAuAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAnAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

* * *

« Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh ! »

Du sang coula de sa bouche.

« Ugh ! Ugh ! Haaa... »

Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal. Il sentait ses yeux se faire irradier de lumière. Sa peau paraissait s'arracher tellement qu'elle lui brûlait en profondeur.

« Ha... Huh... Acth... »

Il voulut fermer ses sens mais ceux-ci continuèrent de le tirailler, comme un rappel constant à la réalité.

 _NaRUTo ? EsT-Ce QuE Ça VA ?_

Aide... moi... e49acc98d62d830b1f4b6cfc0109596d... je... souffre...

Une migraine n'était pas censée être si horrible. Une migraine n'était pas censée fragmenter ainsi son esprit.

Da s un râle, il r lâ ha u cra hat. S n ch mps de vision se r form par parc lles, p x l par pixel. Lentement, ces sensations devinrent moins intenses... Ses intérieurs, qui se battaient pour savoir lequel devait être en amont se rangèrent soudainement de façon ordonnée.

...

...

...

...

* * *

Naruto contempla la chambre autour de

* * *

Hokage est le Sandaime est le Yondaime est le Godaime est

* * *

lui et se rendit compte

* * *

que le dragon se réveilla de son songe

* * *

qu'il faisait encore nuit.


	18. Prologue 2

**Notes d'auteur : |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||**

* * *

 **Prologue 2**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Naruto fixa sa main et y vit encore le reste du sang qu'il venait de cracher. Il reposa sa tête contre le coussin de sa couette avant de passer sa paume contre son front brûlant. La sensation de brûlure à la surface de sa peau n'avait pas disparu, de même que le contact moelleux du drap sur lesquelles ses jambes se froissaient. Son affreuse migraine commençait tout juste à s'apaiser que ses oreilles continuaient de siffler, comme s'il avait été resté submergé dans l'eau durant une heure et que du liquide s'était faufilé jusqu'à ses tympans. Sa vue semblait aussi pâtir d'irrégularités. Des morceaux du décors clignotaient constamment sur place. Lorsqu'il leva son regard vers le plafond, celui-ci parut osciller de droite à gauche, refusant de rester dans un état stable. Naruto n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour conclure qu'il était souffrant mais pire que ça, il se sentait désorienté.

Et ce n'était clairement pas normal.

Naruto tenta de se recentrer sur lui-même. Il se mit alors à reconstituer le fil des événements :

L'instant d'avant, il était en train de parler avec Kakashi, un ex-disciple de son père, qu'il avait rencontré en se rendant à l'Académie le Samedi 19 Octobre pour les Jeux de Guerre. Celui-ci s'était mis soudainement à débiter n'importe quoi et toute une série de chiffres et de nombres avait submergé son champs de vision avant qu'il ne se retrouve ici, dans une chambre, la nuit, alors qu'il faisait jour l'instant d'avant. Naruto supposa en premier lieu qu'il s'était juste évanoui pour une raison inconnue mais cela n'avait pas de sens non plus, puisqu'un garde ou une infirmière aurait dû être présent à son réveil, comme d'habitude. Hors, il était seul ici, dans la pénombre d'une chambre qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, ou du moins, pas immédiatement au premier abord.

Après que ses maux de têtes s'éclipsèrent complètement, le garçon prit soin d'étudier son environnement avec plus d'attention. Bien qu'il fut difficile dans l'obscurité ambiante d'identifier quoi que ce soit, il reconnaissait à s'y près le meuble juste à côté de son lit. Toutefois, le meuble en question, dont les clous ressortaient sur le côté, était censé être dans son ancienne chambre, soit son précédent appartement avant qu'il prenne la peine d'emménager chez Tigre, son père, puis chez Mori par la suite.

Naruto tenta de s'asseoir sur son lit non sans mal. Il lui fallut un temps pour ses yeux arrivent à bien se focaliser en face de leur trou et que son champs visuel s'habitue au changement de position. Après cinq minutes, il se mit sur ses deux pieds. Au contact du sol, il constata que celui-ci prenait une texture étrange mais familière. En rivant ses yeux vers le bas, il nota la présence de ses chaussons favoris, qu'il la décision d'enfiler. Il commença alors son investigation des lieux. Après quelques rondes, il réussit à retrouver tous ses points de repères familiers, à quelques détails près. Le plus remarquable étant l'absence du portrait du Yondaime au dessus de son chevet. De même, les livres de son père qui ornaient ses étagères étaient désormais essentiellement remplis avec des recueils de l'Académie. Quelques jouets étaient absents aussi, remplacés par d'autres ayant une apparence moins hostiles. Il n'avait plus aucun jouet en forme de shuriken ou de kunai, qui avait tous étaient replacés par des peluches.

Un peu fatigué de tourner en rond, Naruto s'assit à la table dans le salon. En se prenant la tête entre ses mains, il constata que l'horloge de chez lui affichait cinq heures du matin. Au final, il décida que le plus simple était de demander à e49acc98d62d830b1f4b6cfc0109596d

...

...

...

Il grimaça de douleur. Rien qu'essayer d'y penser lui était affreusement douloureux. Et pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pris contact avec lui de toute manière ? Pourtant, il se souvenait d'avoir entendu distinctement sa voix, lui demandant s'il allait bien. Il était aussi possible qu'il n'ait fait qu'imaginer sa voix dans la situation de détresse dans lequel il se trouvait. Mais Naruto considéra ce raisonnement autant improbable qu'absurde. Restait le problème du pourquoi restait-elle muette à ses appels ?

Il tenta de se focaliser plusieurs fois sur cette pensée, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut de se coltiner un mal de crâne abominable. Voyant le cadran affichait un quart de plus, Naruto sur un juron décida qu'il valait mieux pour lui de commencer à se préparer pour l'Académie. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi ni de quel jour il était, mais par mesure de sûreté, autant qu'il se prépare à tout éventualité. Il prit un simple T-shirt ainsi qu'un short, sur lequel il ajusta sa bandoulière où il y mit tout l'équipement qu'il pouvait trouver, relatif à sa future profession. Il prit son sac de cours, ses clés. En posant sa main sur la poignée, Naruto remarqua que ses mains étaient toujours teintées de son sang. Il avait oublié ce détail et s'empressa de les nettoyer au robinet avant de retourner vers la sortie donnant à l'extérieur.

Le village de Konoha se dévoila devant lui, ou du moins, ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir du village. À l'horizon, derrière la montagne de Konoha, étaient inscrits dans la roche le visage des quatre précédents Hauts Seigneurs de la Feuille, Naruto put distinguer l'astre du jour remonter peu à peu, apportant un brin de lumière sur l'ensemble du village.

Naruto soupira, c'était au moins une chose qui n'avait pas changé.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 _ **Je suis un peu rouillé avec l'exercice. Les prochains seront plus longs...**_


	19. Chapitre 1 : Brebis Égarée

**Notes d'auteur : #~%/|^~{`[]~#{{}]`~\\]`['/.¨£**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Brebis Égarée**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Naruto arpenta la rue principale du village. Sur la route, il aperçut les tenanciers disposer leurs marchandises au devant de leurs échoppes, ainsi que les premières caravanes avancer sur la terre meuble, traînées par des buffles et autres bovins du même genre. C'était une vision familière pour Naruto, qui ne le choqua pas plus que ça. Il tourna sa tête à droite à gauche pour voir si Cacatoès le suivait, mais celle-ci devait être bien évidement invisible. Le garçon sourit aux passants, qui en croisant son regard, dérivèrent le leur du sien. L'aspirant ninja fut décontenancé par cette réaction mais reprit vite le contrôle en hochant la tête.

Tandis qu'il passa un peu trop près d'un magasin d'armes, il croisa du coin de l'œil le visage mauvais du vendeur. Naruto le dévisagea du visage, perplexe mais hocha la tête encore une fois. Il s'empressa alors d'afficher un grand sourire en s'avançant vers le magasinier d'un pas posé.

— Bonjour. Comment vont les affaires ? s'enquit Naruto en présentant sa main.

Le regard de son vis-à-vis passa de mauvais à suspicieux.

— Encore une autre de tes farces, gamin ?

Naruto le fixa sans comprendre.

— Oui, oui c'est ça ! Je te connais, toi et tes tours ! Allez houste, tu vas faire fuir mes clients.

Sur ces mots, l'homme à l'allure de bûcheron poussa Naruto sur le côté et il se mit à porter sur ses épaules des cagots entiers d'armements pour les déposer à l'intérieur de sa boutique. Le blondinet observa les environs pour évaluer les réactions des passants et il les vit murmuraient entre eux, tout en esquivant son regard. Naruto poussa un profond soupir avant de considérer qu'il était probablement plus sage de s'éclipser pour l'heure actuelle.

Il se dirigea vers l'Académie, tentant tant bien que mal de ne penser à e49acc98d62d830b1f4b6cfc0109596d.

* * *

Comme il s'y attendait, les étudiants de l'Académie agirent conformément au script. Tout semblait aller comme s'il était retourner deux semaines dans le passé... Avant que son identité soit révélé. Les rares élèves qu'ils croisaient se moquaient de lui, le traitant dernier de la classe. Ceci ne fit que contribuer à son exaspération et il prit sur lui pour ne pas s'énerver et rétorquer qu'il avait bien compris leur petit numéro.

Naruto se rendit naturellement à la salle des professeurs, ne sachant pas quel jour il était, bien qu'il se doutait qu'il était visiblement Lundi, ce qui le confortait à penser qu'il avait dormi au moins deux jours. En se rappelant des Jeux de Guerre, Naruto réalisa que ceci pouvait expliquer le comportement des élèves. Quelqu'un qui lâchait son équipe dès le premier jour n'était pas de son point vue une personne de réellement recommandable. Mais ceci ne collait pas au comportement des passants... à moins que tout le monde se soit donné le mot pour participer à cette mascarade.

Au détour d'un couloir, Naruto croisa Shikamaru et Choji, le Nara ayant les mains derrière sa tête et Choji dans son paquet de chips. Il leur fit coucou de la main.

— Hey, Les amis ! Qui a gagné la manche avant hier ?

Les deux le passèrent sans dire bonjour.

— Tu sais ce qu'il voulait ? demanda Choji à son voisin qui haussa les épaules.

— Laisse, c'est forcément encore un troll de sa part.

Dire que Naruto resta bouche bée devant leur réaction était un euphémisme. Il réprima une insulte et continua sa route, persuadé qu'il aurait le fin mot de cette histoire. Il traversa le dédale de couloirs et d'embranchements avant de terminer enfin dans la salle des professeurs. D'un pas décidé, il ouvrit la porte et—

— Ola, ola, qui voilà donc ? Que fait notre trouble-fête favoris devant notre salle de réunion ? commenta sardoniquement une _voix_ qu'il reconnaissait.

Juste à l'emplacement de la porte désormais ouverte, se tenait une personne à nez avec le garçon. Naruto leva lentement la tête. La veste de Chuunin, brodé avec certains insignes réservés aux enseignants de l'Académie, suivi long cou de l'individu, sur lequel descendaient quelques éparses cheveux blancs et pour finir, au sourire hautain que Naruto pouvait identifier entre mille.

Le regard du garçon se troubla davantage alors qu'il baissa les yeux vers ses pieds. Non, il était impossible que cet enseignant exerce encore, ou du moins, se retrouve à cet endroit précis à cette heure de la journée. Il sentit sa tête se faire supposer par deux doigts pour le forcer à fixer droit dans les yeux cet homme lui ayant fait subir tant de supplices par le passé.

— Hmm... Tu devrais au moins laver ton visage avant de venir à l'école, petit. Maintenant va rejoindre tes camarades à la salle 6-D. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de m'occuper de toi. J'arriverai d'ici dix minutes.

Naruto reçut alors une pichenette qui le fit capahuter au sol. Il se tint le front endolori tandis qu'il visualisa le professeur lui accorder un sourire avant de refermer la porte. Naruto resta au sol, retenant avec difficulté ses larmes de couler.

 _e49acc98d62d830b1f4b6cfc0109596d, s'il te plait... réponds-moi,_ supplia-t-il.

Seul un mal de crâne lui fut répliqué.

* * *

Naruto se sentait totalement déconnecté de son monde. Du haut de l'amphithéâtre, il contemplait d'un air las Mizuki donner son cours théorique sur les différentes utilisations du Tanto. Tout paraissait avoir été effacé : de l'expulsion de cet enseignant à l'amitié qu'il accordait aux étudiants. Mais ce qui lui manquait le plus cruellement, fut l'absence de sa voix intérieure. Naruto décida qu'il valait mieux utiliser cette dénomination pour y faire référence. Il se sentait désœuvré mais pire, solitaire. Il ressentait désormais la sensation d'être un affamé ayant été sevré de toutes substances nutritionnelles. Tout ce qu'il avait accompli, tout ce qu'il avait parcouru semblait s'être envolé, tel un grain de sable dans le désert, disparu dans ce labyrinthe que constituait ce monde actuel. Il laissa alors son esprit vagabonder, se distrayant comme il pouvait de cette réalité.

Naruto n'avait pas l'habitude de lire de livres, mais il était parfois allé à certaines représentations, où des acteurs y racontaient des histoires en portant des masques en porcelaine. Bien que ce genre de spectacles était assez rare à Konoha, puisque destinés aux civils, il était souvent arrivé au jeune garçon de s'immiscer dans les gradins pour pouvoir les suivre. Ces pièces de théâtre s'adaptant à leur public, les scènes représentées à Konoha partaient bien souvent plus loin dans leurs idées illustrées. Elles évoquaient de temps à autre la question du voyage temporelle ou le récit d'une caverne où les captifs étaient effrayés par un simple effet de jeu et de lumière, mettant en relief certaines facettes de l'esprit humain à se faire piéger par ses propres biais d'observation.

Bien entendu, à l'époque, Naruto n'avait eu ni la sagesse, ni le recul pour prendre en considération de tels sujets de réflexion et il avait été bien plus attiré par l'accoutrement ridicule des représentants ou les dispositifs qu'ils mettaient en place pour leur mise en scène. Plus rarement encore, les spectacles utilisaient parfois un effet supposé effrayant pour induire en sentiment comique ou une situation étant initialement hilarante pour introduire une sensation d'effroi :

Un mort-vivant sortant de sa tombe pour aller manger des ramens au bistrot du coin apportait au final une atmosphère assez relaxante, du fait de la légèreté globale de l'oeuvre, comme l'attirail du zombie qui paraissait horrible au premier abord et qui était tourné en dérision par ses actions vers le milieu du récit. Les histoires d'horreurs racontées par les acteurs mettaient souvent en avant des personnages principaux en proie à une terreur constante, où chaque recoin de la scène pouvait être sujette à faire peur. Le décor jouait alors une place prépondérante dans ce certain type de récits.

D'une autre façon, certaines histoires ayant pour thème principal l'aventure se retrouvaient bien plus déstabilisantes que ces spectacles mettant en premier plan des ressorts effrayants, de simples cris, ou autres simagrées, tirant ainsi parti de l'esprit humain à être assujetti au danger direct et imminent. Parfois, l'effet d'une blague un peu déplacée prenant un tout autre sens dans un contexte particulier pouvait distiller un sentiment bien plus déstabilisant que le hurlement d'un monstre invisible, tapis dans l'obscurité. Et si l'oeuvre pouvait se montrer suffisamment convaincante au point que le spectateur parvienne à s'imaginer des choses, sans pour autant que l'histoire soit destinée à faire peur, l'observateur de la scène pouvait avoir le pressentiment que quelque chose d' _affreusement_ plus grave se tramait en arrière-plan.

Naruto avait l'impression de se retrouver dans cette exacte situation où le monde entier paraissait avoir été modifié et où tout le monde semblait jouer un rôle, comme un jeu de pantins, pantins étant incarnés par les étudiants, les professeurs et les passants autour de lui, dans une harmonie qui ne présentait aucune faille dans la représentation.

Lorsqu'il avait essayé d'interpeller Sakura, celle-ci l'avait renvoyé paître en lui témoignant d'un air moralisateur qu'elle n'avait rien à faire avec les vauriens en son genre. Sasuke, qui ses derniers jours, avait démontré de grands efforts pour se rapprocher de lui, efforts auquel il s'était montré réceptif, broyait désormais du noir, sur son propre bureau, sous l'admiration des jouvencelles qui se pâmaient d'extase devant le ténébreux. Sasuke avait dégagé une telle aura de négativité que Naruto eut du mal à l'approcher. Shikamaru, Choji, Ino et Kiba avaient séché les cours et Hinata ainsi que Shino étaient restés en isolés sur les coins de salle de classe.

Il se sentait véritablement comme un corps étranger à cet univers. Durant la pause, Naruto prit la peine de présenter à un professeur qu'il considérait neutre à son égard une situation similaire à la sienne. Celui-ci lui avait avoué que si lui-même se retrouvait dans une telle situation, il penserait avant tout à un Genjutsu minutieusement préparé, bien qu'il était peu probable de subir un tel Genjutsu. Simuler autant d'éléments était souvent prône à l'erreur et si la victime s'en apercevait, celle-ci pouvait rompre le charme avec un simple mudra ou avec une douleur suffisamment poignante pour la sortir de son état de stupeur.

Naruto remercia l'enseignant pour sa lucidité. Avant qu'ils ne se quittent, Naruto demanda quel jour ils étaient et le professeur lui avoua qu'ils étaient effectivement le Lundi 21 Octobre, comme l'avait supposé Naruto initialement. Suite à ça, le garçon après avoir mangé seul le midi retourna en classe. Il passa l'après-midi à formuler plusieurs hypothèses concernant ses circonstances, qu'il classa respectivement de la plus probable à la moins probable :

(1) Il s'était retrouvé dans un monde illusoire, créé par un Genjutsu. D'une certaine manière, il lui fut aussi coupé la communication avec sa voix intérieure et c'est pour ça qu'à chaque fois qu'il essayait de la contacter, il se retrouvait l'instant d'après avec une migraine insupportable.

(2) Le monde entier s'était ligué contre lui, pour une raison ou une autre, afin de produire une telle mise en scène. Néanmoins la coordination demandée, les différents éléments qui ne faisaient pas de sens rendaient le tout impossible.

(3) Il s'était retrouvé dans un univers parallèle au sien où certains éléments se ressemblaient mais dont l'ensemble du tableau avait été changé.

Durant cette période, Naruto se mit également à formuler des plans pour pouvoir tester chacune de ces hypothèses. La première était celle donnée par le professeur, pour la seconde, il aurait juste besoin de confronter son grand-père et pour la dernière, il n'avait pas vraiment d'idées, et considéra le tout juste tiré par les cheveux.

Le garçon profita alors de la fin de journée pour subtiliser plusieurs kunais à la réserve de l'Académie ainsi que quelques rouleaux sur comment rompre un Genjutsu à la bibliothèque. À la fin de la journée, lorsqu'il eût réussi à accumuler suffisamment de ressources, il rentra chez lui sur un air détendu. Il esquiva les allées trop peuplées, ne voulant pas subir en sus l'ire et la condescendance des autres villageois.

Vers sept heures du soir, Naruto réussit enfin à se retrouver son appartement. Une fois dans le salon, il fit de la place sur la table et déballa son sac. Il écarta tout ce qui était superflu et se contenta de compter ses armes et ses rouleaux à disposition. Il se lança immédiatement dans l'étude des parchemins, qui lui décrivirent une série de processus différents pour rompre les illusions. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit que certaines d'entre elles se basaient sur la corrosion du chakra de l'hôte par insertion d'un chakra étranger. Il apprit que même d'autres pouvaient même perturber la perception du temps et de l'espace. Le problème étant que chaque type d'illusions demandait pour la contrer à la fois un mudra bien précis à réaliser, ainsi qu'une maîtrise de soi pré-requis et une articulation des nœuds de chakra à activer dans le bon ordre. En somme, tout ceci requérait une rigueur dont Naruto était pour l'instant incapable de réaliser.

Vers huit heures, il termina sa lecture approfondie. Et comme le lui avait soumis le professeur, il était aussi question dans les rouleaux de provoquer une douleur suffisamment importante à son organisme pour réduire à néant le Genjutsu en question. Considérant le temps nécessaire à l'apprentissage d'une nouvelle technique, Naruto se doutait qu'il devrait en venir à une telle situation et c'est pourquoi il avait choisi sciemment de voler quelque chose de suffisamment tranchant et élongé à l'Acadamie. En effet, plus tôt il sortirait de ce monde illusoire, mieux ce serait pour lui. Même si l'équipement scolaire était la plupart du temps émoussé pour éviter que les étudiants ne se fassent mal en le manipulant, Naruto avait considéré que c'était sa meilleure solution qu'il disposait dans l'immédiat.

Naruto rangea alors ses parchemins dans le meuble à côté de son chevet et prit le soin de sélectionner parmi les kunais celui qui paraissait le moins émoussé. Il éprouva le tranchant sur le coin de la table de manière méthodique, appliquant systématiquement la même force et regardant celui qui se creusait l'entaille la profonde dans le bois. Avec un sourire satisfait, il prit dans sa main l'heureux élu. Naruto passa le kunai à l'eau avant d'en venir au menu principale. Il ferma le robinet et déploya son avant bras au dessus de l'évier. Il porta son kunai en l'air en fixant son poignet d'un air résolu.

Naruto avait toujours été une personne de relativement bornée, mais même lui trouva difficile cet _exercice_ , qu'il devait avant tout considérer comme un exercice. En effet, l'automutilation demandait à la fois une abnégation de soi ainsi qu'une force d'esprit que peu avaient. Ou du moins, une force d'esprit de pouvoir se faire mal en visant un objectif bien précis sans pourtant porter une haine de soi importante. Ce n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle Naruto s'était entraîné, mais il puisa dans toute la rancœur, dans tous les sentiments négatifs qu'il avait accumulés avant sa rencontre avec e49acc98d62d830b1f4b6cfc0109596d pour s'affranchir de ces scrupules inutiles.

Alors, il plongea.

Tchac. Tchac. Tchac. Tchac. Tchac.

C'est avec une expression morbide qu'il contempla son poignet réduit en charpie. Il se mordit les lèvres en s'en faire couler du sang pour réprimer l'envie de hurler. Sa tête se mit à tourner, mais il prit résolution dans sa douleur de poursuivre. Cela n'était pas assez.

Tchac. Tchac. Tchac. Tchac. Tchac.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de retenir un cri. Il se pencha, recroquevillé contre son évier, se tenant le poignet à vif, montrant de multiples coupures, qui commençaient à asperger de sang l'évier. L'univers entier parut tourner autour de lui et Naruto sortit un sourire victorieux d'avoir vaincu l'illusion. Enfin, la vérité allait être révélé et il pourrait retrouver e49acc98d62d830b1f4b6cfc0109596d ainsi que tous ses amis. Ses jambes ployèrent sous lui et il se ramassa la tête contre une surface solide avant de plonger dans le néant.

* * *

Bien plus tard, après un temps indéterminé, Naruto reprit connaissance. La lumière à néon du plafond lui explosa la rétine et il dut se retourner contre le sol pour ne plus subir cette lumière abjecte. Après un long moment d'acclimatation à la lumière ambiante, Naruto put enfin observer son poignet. Celui-ci bien que recouvert de sang avait complètement cicatrisé. Bien évidement, il était bête d'avoir oublié qu'il était avant tout le Jinchuuriki du Renard. Néanmoins, cela le conforta dans l'idée qu'il avait toujours la voix intérieure en lui et porta à son regard l'échec cuisant qu'il avait essuyé à vouloir sortir de ce monde. Naruto se demanda combien de temps il avait dormi. Il regarda l'horloge du salon et y lut trois heures du matin.

Ayant faim et se sentant sale, il considéra remettre à plus tard ses plans d'échappatoire. Il décida de prendre sa douche. Il passa par la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo et constata l'absence complète de vivres, à l'exception d'une brique de lait qui sentait bien trop fort pour ne pas avoir déjà tourné. Après s'être douché, Naruto dressa une liste d'objectifs à accomplir durant la journée, le premier d'entre eux étant de faire les courses. Il fouilla dans son appartement à la recherche de son porte-monnaie et réalisa avec aigreur qu'il était vide. Rendre visite à son grand-père remonta alors tout en haut de la liste.

Vers trois heures et demi, Naruto sortit de chez lui pour se rendre à la Tour. Ce n'était pas vraiment une heure à laquelle les gens étaient supposés être levés mais le garçon estima que c'était le seul moment où son grand-père pourrait se libérer dans son emploi du temps, soit en dehors de son emploi du temps. Naruto réalisa qu'il parcourait exactement le même chemin que la veille, à l'exception prêt qu'il faisait nuit sombre et que les ruelles étaient vides. Habillé seulement d'un T-shirt, il commença à ressentir le froid mordant du milieu d'automne. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre un pull, mais il se sentait trop éreinté, du fait de ne pas avoir mangé et dormi trop peu pour pouvoir rebrousser chemin et considéra qu'une fois rentré chez lui, il ne voudrait plus partir de chez lui pour la journée.

Ses pieds se cabossèrent à répétition contre le sol irrégulier et dans l'obscurité, Naruto faillit trébucher plusieurs fois. La demi-lune berçait le village que d'une faible lueur tamisée, insuffisante pour éclairer les interstices que constituaient les ruelles étroites. Le quartier lui-même semblait avoir changé également et le garçon finit par se perdre plusieurs fois avant de retrouver son chemin. Prenant son mal en patience, il parvint finalement à la place centrale du village, soit la Tour du Kage. À l'entrée, deux gardes faisaient des rondes. Naruto préféra jouer la carte de la confrontation directe, n'ayant vraiment pas l'énergie de jouer à plus malin que des vétérans de l'armée.

Le garçon s'avança en ligne droite devant les gardes, qui tournèrent instantanément le regard vers lui lorsqu'il s'approcha d'eux à moins de cinquante mètres. Naruto ne put vraiment lire leur expression sur leur visage et même s'il était assez proche, ils se doutaient que c'était le genre de gardiens à porter des masques. Il s'approcha sans rompre un seul instant sa démarche, jusqu'à pouvoir distinguer effectivement le visage camouflé des ninjas levèrent une main pour lui faire signe de s'arrêter. Trop fatigué pour argumenter, Naruto leur informa qu'il désirait une réunion avec le Haut Seigneur de la Feuille. Les deux gardes se regardèrent un instant avant de hausser les épaules et d'ouvrir la porte derrière en invitant sans mot dire Naruto à rentrer.

Le garçon acquiesça avant de s'engouffrer dans le donjon. Il n'était pas vraiment familier avec l'endroit mais il reconnut assez vite que le vestibule avait l'allure d'une salle d'attente, avec des fauteuils installés sur le côté et une personne assignée au guichet, que Naruto supposa être une secrétaire. Le blondinet marcha jusqu'à l'officine d'un pas lent. Le couloir était relativement élongé et il fallut une trentaine de secondes pour qu'il parvienne à destination. L'employée qui faisait la garde de nuit se révéla être une grosse femme au visage protubérant de boutons qui paraissaient sur le point d'éclater. Naruto retint un haut le cœur en la fixant et se demanda distraitement si cela n'avait pas été un critère de sélection pour l'avoir recruté.

— Oui ? requit la clerc sur un ton aussi accueillant que ne l'était son faciès.

— Je désire une entrevue avec le Sandaime.

La femme jeta un coup d'œil à ce qui apparaissait être un calepin avant de lui retourner un regard qui aurait fait pâlir un poisson mort dans un marais en décomposition.

— Aucune réunion n'a été prévue pour cette tranche d'horaire. Revenez plus tard.

Naruto s'épongea la main contre son visage pour essuyer sa frustration.

— Dites-lui que c'est Naruto Namikaze qui cherche à le voir !

Le garçon l'entendit alors chiffonner quelque chose derrière le bureau.

— Votre demande est prise, veillez vous asseoir jusqu'à que je vous appelle.

Naruto vit la seconde d'après une ombre sortir du bureau pour se précipiter vers les escaliers menant aux étages du dessus. Il jeta un regard entendu à la matrone qui retourna à sa précédente occupation, que Naruto pouvait identifier comme de la lecture. Naruto s'assit alors sur l'une des chaises ballantes de l'accueil et ferma les yeux.

— Hey ! Gamin ! Réveille-toi ? appela soudainement une voix féminine juste à côté.

— Euh quoi ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant les yeux pour voir un masque de chat le toiser.

— Le Hokage est arrivé depuis vingt minutes, cela fait déjà une heure qu'on t'a appelé mais tu n'es toujours pas monté.

Naruto se gratta la tête. Il se craqua la nuque deux fois avant de se lever dans un bâillement. L'agente le prit par la main et le guider à travers le dédale de marches. Maintenant qu'il était accompagné par une ANBU, Naruto n'aurait plus à se soucier de devoir se repérer dans ce dédale. Après cinq minutes, ils arrivèrent devant une porte qui ressemblaient à tant d'autres qu'ils avaient passé sur le chemin.

— Entre, le Hokage t'attend, lui pressa la voix doucereuse.

Naruto la remercia avec un sourire avant de rentrer dans la pièce. Naruto reconnut le bureau de son grand-père. Les tableaux dépeignant les précédents Kage ainsi que le Quatrième étaient parfaitement alignées sur le mur de droite. Des huit coins de la salle, Naruto pouvait distinguer des ombres se mouvoir. Le dossier tournant du bureau était retourné contre la fenêtre, qui portait sur le village de Konoha, baignée par la lumière du soleil levant. Le siège se retourna brusquement et Naruto retint un hoquet de surprise.

— Je crois que l'on a pas mal de choses à se dire, petit.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 ** _Une oeuvre peut se montrer suffisamment convaincante au point que le spectateur parvienne à s'imaginer des choses, sans pour autant que l'histoire soit destinée à faire peur..._**


	20. Tigre, partie 1

**Notes d'auteur :** Memoro de la Stono est la propriété de Distant Worlds.

* * *

 **Tigre, partie 1**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Il y avait de nombreuses façons de tuer une personne.

Certaines étaient lentes, conçues pour faire souffrir le plus possible. D'autres au contraire étaient quasi-instantanées par soucis d'efficacité. Quelques-unes étaient plutôt axées sur la discrétion du meurtre ou à l'inverse, il y avait celles ayant pour objectif d'insinuer la peur et la zizanie dans les contingents adverses.

Tigre, en tant qu'assassin de profession, avait appris l'art de mettre à fin à la vie sous toutes ses formes et toutes ses manières. Il pouvait tant faire flétrir une fleur jusqu'à son agonie que de désintégrer un être humain jusqu'au niveau le plus bas de la matière. Bien qu'il préférait des méthodes plus subtiles, comme s'immiscer avec parcimonie dans la tête de ses victimes et les enfermer dans les tréfonds les plus profonds de la folie jusqu'à que leur esprit rompt tous liens avec la réalité, il était aussi friand de tout simplement les décapiter pour passer rapidement à la mission suivante.

Les derniers jours avaient été particulièrement éprouvants, même pour lui. Le nombre d'espions infiltrant Konoha n'avait cessé de croître ces derniers jours et Tigre comptait par dizaines ses captures, lorsqu'il ne réglait pas personnellement le compte des intrus. On pourrait dire qu'il était le principal fournisseur de la section T&I. Tigre était coutumier de ce genre de situations et il se doutait que ce n'était que des signes précurseurs de quelque chose de plus grand. Une attaque, une invasion, une guerre ? Il ne pouvait savoir... il lui manquait les données suffisantes pour en déduire la couleur mais sa position particulière lui permettrait d'appréhender les attaques tout azimut que subissait quotidiennement le Village de la Feuille.

Les yeux embrumés par la fatigue, Tigre se laissa emporter dans son sommeil polyphasique. Parfois, rarement, Tigre se laissait aller à ces séances de repos. L'anonymat et le silence que lui promulguait son repère étaient appréciables. Ces moments particuliers de quiétude lui permettaient d'accomplir une introspection de soi et ce fut pourquoi il était rare qu'il s'adonne à une telle activité. Il haïssait ressasser le passé. Les souvenirs de ses échecs étaient tellement cuisants qu'ils le rendaient inopérant une journée entière si jamais il advenait qu'il s'y attardait.

Le pire, était lorsqu'il rêvait d' _elle_. Ses longs cheveux rouges étincelants... son sourire perpétuel qui éclairait ses journées... son odeur lui rappelant les rizières de son enfance... Zut. Il avait encore perturbé sa concentration. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses vecteurs de pensée avaient déjà commencé à produire le croquis de ses fantasmes. Ses désirs soupiraient sur la surface du papier, une idylle révolue mais ô combien merveilleuse qui se dévoilait peu à peu sous l'écrin des stylos. Il sentait le contact de sa main contre son épaule, le murmurant, le conseillant, l'encourageant à préserver. Ses ongles arrachèrent la page avant qu'il ne la réduise en cendre par sa simple volonté. Elle était disparue à jamais...

Auparavant, il avait toujours été un être plein d'entrain, de passion, d'enthousiasme. Il avait été le meilleur. Il l'avait toujours été. Jusqu'à son échec... N'importe qui à l'époque le connaissant lui aurait soufflé qu'il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour empêcher les événements d'arriver... Et cependant, ce ne fut pas assez. Il n'avait pas eu conscience que ses actions, ou plutôt son inaction, auraient pu provoquer un tel désastre. Il aurait dû le prévoir, car c'était son devoir. Il n'avait pas été préparé, il n'avait pas été prêt à affronter l'ennemi. Et à cause de ça, il avait tout perdu tout en échange : son rang, sa famille, son identité.

Son Serment lui permettait ne pas y songer, ou du moins, de ne pas y songer de manière constante. Restreignant ce flot de pensées, en sus d'assurer d'autres fonctions primordiales à sa survie, ses sceaux lui permettaient de vivre sa vie de ninja, d'être utile au village. C'était sa manière en quelque sorte de s'expier. Toujours le village en premier, la famille en deuxième et le clan en dernier... Son devoir d'ultime gardien l'obligeait à concevoir de nouvelles techniques, de nouvelles innovations afin de pérenniser sa patrie. Ses écrits étaient son testament et ce qui perdurerait après sa mort.

Tigre ne se faisait pas d'illusions. La mort avait été un défi bien trop grand à relever. S'il était doué pour mettre fin à la vie d'autrui, il n'était aucunement expert pour la conserver. Son expertise lui permettait seulement de deviner et de dévier n'importe quelle tentative d'assassinat à l'encontre de ses protégés. Mais rendre perpétuelle l'existence était un concept trop éloigné de l'esprit humain. Quelque part, il avait toujours respecté Orochimaru pour avoir essayé de trouver la question à cette énigme, même s'il ne cautionnait pas le chemin qu'il avait entrepris pour y arriver.

Tigre commençait déjà à ressentir l'effet du temps sur ses aptitudes physiques. L'apogée d'un ninja se situait entre l'adolescence et le début de la vingtaine. Après quoi, même si l'esprit s'affermissait et se sublimait, le corps lui, tombait peu à peu en lambeaux. Il avait perdu tant en réflexes, en vitesse qu'en vivacité. Rares étaient les shinobis qui réussissaient à palier ce cap à travers leur maîtrise. Tigre regarda d'un air apathique ses écrits. Il se demandait si un jour, quelqu'un arriverait seulement à comprendre l'objet de ses recherches, caché à travers tout le jargon et les formules alambiquées.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait sur le prochain passage à développer, la façade constituant l'entrée à son antre s'ouvrit subitement. Les sigles à la lueur émeraude scintillèrent dans l'obscurité de la caverne, laissant place à une arborescence d'interstices, qui fractura la roche en deux. Dans leur sillage, la présence d'un vieil homme muni d'un long chapeau blanc et d'une robe protocolaire apparut au centre du passage. Celui-ci regarda à droite à gauche avant que son regard repose sur celui de Tigre. L'arrivant afficha un sourire désabusé avant de faire un pas en avant dans ce bastion calcaire, qui se referma immédiatement une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur. Le ninja aux longues rides déploya de grandes enjambées jusqu'à lui, avant de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil à proximité. Il déposa son chapeau sur le côté de son siège et sortit sa coutumière pipe. Après s'être délecté de ses herbes foisonnantes, il relâcha une volute de fumée et avoua d'une voix enraillée :

— Cet endroit me rend toujours nostalgique. Le jour où Tobirama me la fait découvrir compte parmi les plus mémorables. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Les stylos s'arrêtèrent alors d'écrire. Tigre posa son coude contre la table en se tenant la tête, portant toujours son masque. Il souffla d'une voix impassible :

— Devoir vivre ici tous les jours a dû probablement ignifuger le peu de sentiments que m'évoque ce sanctuaire.

Le Sandaime riva son regard sur les étagères remplies d'ouvrages avant de refixer Tigre une fois encore.

— Je suis satisfait que tu atèles ton temps libre à le contribuer à ce savoir. Le Second serait fier de toi.

Tigre se contenta d'osciller subrepticement ses yeux.

— Je ne fais que mon devoir...

Le vieil homme se mit alors à ses aises en s'affalant complètement sur son siège. Il se mit à contempler la firmament qu'offrait le plafond. Konoha avec ses innombrables lanternes qui éclairaient la nuit diluait la lueur des étoiles qui ici pouvaient ruisseler toute leur gloire.

— Cela m'étonne que tu n'aies même pas essayé d'observer comment se sont déroulés les Jeux de Guerre aujourd'hui. J'ai entendu dire de la part d'Ibiki que les étudiants ont été particulièrement ingénieux.

Tigre haussa les épaules puis répliqua austère :

— Ce genre d'événements ne m'intéressent pas. Nous en avons déjà convenu...

Hiruzen acquiesça solennel.

— Et les résultats sont déjà probants. Je suis certains que la future génération se retrouvera grandie.

L'homme au masque passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de soupirer.

— Je ne sais pas s'ils seront réellement prêts... Tout s'enchaîne à une vitesse alarmante.

Le vieil homme aspira son calumet avant d'en relâcher la vapeur.

— Hmm... Nous avons peut-être été un peu présomptueux dans notre plan d'attaque... Après tout, le fait que tu aies éliminé un de leurs seuls membres il y deux mois de cela a dû éveiller leur méfiance. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a le plus surpris entre le fait qu'Obito ait encore été en vie après tout ce temps ou qu'il fut celui ayant orchestré l'Accident il y a huit ans de cela.

Hiruzen ne cilla pas face à l'aura meurtrière que dégagea subitement Tigre. Le Troisième se contenta d'hausser les sourcils.

— Désolé, avoua Tigre en ajustant son col, je me suis laissé emporté.

Contrairement à son attente, son aîné ricana simplement.

— À croire que je t'ai transmis la malédiction du disciple rénégat. J'ai été soulagé que tu sois le premier à découvrir ce qui restait de sa dépouille. Les Uchiwa ont suffisamment de problèmes actuellement sans ajouter cette huile sur le feu.

Tigre attendit un instant et témoigna d'une voix apaisée :

— Je regretterai presque de ne pas l'avoir mieux formé avant qu'il prenne la décision de nous trahir. Je n'ai même pas eu le droit à mon duel tant attendu. Cet idiot s'est juste jeté droit dans le piège que je lui ai réservé.

Le Troisième porta son regard sur les différents glyphes inscrites sur les murs et les étagères.

— En même temps, je ne crois pas qu'il s'attendait à ce que tu sois encore en vie. Jiraya lui-même n'aurait pu concevoir un tel réseau disruptif contre ce genre de techniques. Tu n'as vraiment pas lésiné sur le nombre. La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, il n'y a pas une seule ruelle de notre village qui ne présente pas ta griffe. D'ailleurs, pas de problèmes pour utiliser Hiraishin à cause de ça ?

Tigre hocha la tête de dépit.

— Que crois-tu ? J'ai pris mes précautions pour ne pas finir emmuré comme cet inconscient.

Hiruzen développa une quinte de toux à force de rire.

— D'ailleurs, en parlant de disciple, Kakashi a fait une découverte étonnante à propos de ton fils aujourd'hui. J'ai fait d'ailleurs en sorte que celle-ci ne se sache pas. N'importe quel Uchiwa ou Hyuuga et même Aburame peut apercevoir à quel point Naruto rayonne comme un phare.

— Je passerai _les_ voir tout à l'heure, admit Tigre. Cela fait déjà cinq jours depuis la dernière fois. D'autres nouvelles du côté du Yamanaka ?

Le vieil homme croisa les bras en prenant un air renfrogné.

— Cet homme commence à fouiller de manière un peu trop près dans les dossiers. Il n'est pas au dessus de tout soupçon. Je n'ai pas reçu de rapports concernant l'envoi de message qui pourrait laisser penser qu'il soit un espion.

Tigre haussa les épaules.

— Tu as ton agente favorite à ses trousses. Je ne le pense pas apte à détecter sa filature. Un pet de travers et sa tête sera la première à décoller de son corps.

— Tu dois avoir raison, soupira Hiruzen. Je crois que je m'inquiète un rien pour le garçon, mais j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. Je sais que c'est irrationnel que je me fasse du mauvais sang à son propos, alors que je ne devrais pas puisque tu le tiens à l'œil après tout... Depuis que les huit agents que j'ai disposés pour le protéger sont morts, je crains une autre attaque contre lui.

L'homme au masque eut un regard sombre.

— Je n'ai toujours pas découvert le responsable de cette affaire. Au moment où j'ai commencé à enquêter sur cet Uchiwa, celui-ci s'est fait « assassiner ». Et il y a peu de gens qui sont au courant de mes déplacements... À moins que tous les Uchiwa ne soient de mèche, je soupçonne que l'on compte un double agent parmi nos rangs. Déployer Kakashi en plus de ton Ombre était probablement la moindre des précautions en de telles circonstances.

— Hmm... songea Hiruzen d'un air pensif. D'ailleurs tu m'y fais penser. Comptes-tu encore former Naruto ?

Tigre haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

— Je ne l'ai pas vu s'exercer ces derniers jours. Je suppose qu'il a d'autres prérogatives à l'heure actuelle. Je suis pour qu'on ne le presse pas trop. Et puis je suis trop occupé actuellement avec les espions qu'on nous envoie pour le surveiller à plein temps.

Le Sandaime se massa le front pour contenir sa migraine.

— Moi de même... J'ai dû revoir le contrôle de nos frontières. Il n'est pas normal que autant de ninjas aient réussi à infiltrer nos troupes. J'hésite à rappeler Jiraya du front. D'ailleurs, il m'a envoyé des nouvelles d'Orochimaru. Celui-ci a également commencé à bouger vers nous. Je ne serais pas surpris de voir certains de ses sous-fifres débarquer de si peu. J'ai bien peur que nos troupes commencent à être à bout depuis que les affaires étranges se succèdent les unes après les autres. Peut-être serait-il temps que l'on te redéploie à la lumière du jour.

Tigre resta silencieux un moment avant de répliquer abrasif :

— Ce serait stupide. Nous perdrons un avantage trop évident et cela ruinerait nos efforts accumulés ces dernières années. Les inconvénients sont trop nombreux comparés aux avantages...

Hiruzen contempla l'homme en face de lui d'un air las.

— Comme tu veux. Je ne peux pas vraiment te forcer. Je pense que cela conclue plus ou moins le point de la semaine, bailla Hiruzen en s'étirant.

Le Sandaime se leva alors que Tigre continuait de le fixer.

— Pense à ne pas veiller trop tard, plaisanta le vieux ninja avec un clin d'œil avant qu'il ne se dirigea vers la sortie.

Tigre acquiesça une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux. Tigre attendit que le Troisième soit parti et eût refermé son antre pour disparaître dans un éclair jaune, puis réapparaître dans une ruelle des bas-quartiers.

Dans un recoin, un clochard en train de fouiller les poubelles se retourna vers l'agent d'un air abasourdi. Tigre leva juste deux doigts à son encontre sans même le regarder et celui-ci s'effondra inerte au sol. L'homme au masque regarda l'immeuble en désuétude semblait se fondre dans cet univers de gris et de métal. Comme tous les autres immeubles avoisinants, ce fut le genre de bâtiment qui aurait dû être rénové il y avait bien longtemps qui n'avait jamais reçu le budget pour en recevoir.

Et c'était l'endroit où son fils avait choisi pour domicile.

Tigre s'avança alors vers la porte d'entrée de la copropriété avant de la traverser comme si celle-ci n'existait pas. Il monta les marches tel un automate, sans se soucier ni de l'obscurité, ni des senteurs d'égouts respirant cet étage, deuxième étage, troisième étage...

Il arriva au pas de la résidence. Il posa une main contre la serrure et celle-ci s'ouvrit avec un clic assourdi. Ses doigts commencèrent à tracer des signes en l'air avant qu'il ne rentre dans le salon d'appartement d'un pas aussi léger qu'une coccinelle. La porte se referma automatiquement derrière lui lorsqu'il fut à l'intérieur. Le sceau apposé sur la porte s'éteignit finalement et Tigre put enfin se diriger vers la chambre.

Il vit alors Naruto dormir paisiblement sur le drap. L'agente Cacatoès et l'investigateur Yamanaka étaient assoupis sur une couette juste à côté. Complètement invisible à leurs sens, Tigre pénétra leur périmètre sans qu'ils ne le remarquent. Juste à la hauteur du chevet, Tigre posa deux doigts sur le front de Naruto, tout en faisant une série de mudra de son autre main.

Tigre se retrouva brusquement projeté dans une prairie verdoyante, qui rayonnait de chaleur sous les rayons d'un soleil radieux. Le ANBU en armure étrécit ses yeux pour repérer là où il devrait se rendre. Partout autour de lui, des petits mammifères le regardaient d'un curieux. En bas de la vallée, une rivière à l'eau claire longeait la prairie et abondait de poissons. Tigre entendit une voix féminine fredonner au loin et il commença alors à marcher dans sa direction.

 _Seas invite in the evening sun_  
 _To light the somber abyss_  
 _Clouds dance up with the heavens' stars_  
 _Chanting an air of joyous bliss_

L'homme au masque se laissa bercer par la mélodie tandis qu'il continua à voguer inlassablement sur ce paradis terrestre. Le prés était baigné dans une exquise odeur qui respirait le renouveau. Un florilège de pollen s'éleva au grès d'un vent doucereux mais vivifiant qui rappela à Tigre ô combien il était bon d'être vivant.

 _Water fades back blue to jade_  
 _Guiding young rainbows high_  
 _Flowers bloom in to red and whites_  
 _Quenching our hearts as they run dry_

Tigre se mit alors à apercevoir la forme au sommet d'une colline, qui était le point focal d'un arc-en-ciel. La longue chevelure rouge de la dame et ses riches atours contrastait avec le vert et le bleu du ciel. De même, son chant mélodieux paraissait porter un millier de cordes différentes, comme si tout un orchestre se jouait seulement pour souligner la splendeur qui enveloppait cet univers. Bien que Tigre était plutôt du dogme que la perfection était un chemin et non une fin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir émoustillé face à ce chant.

 _Angels chained by a beast locked in slumber_  
 _Sin washed away by the swift flow of time  
_ _I may know the answers  
_ _Journeys over snow and sand  
_ _What twist of fate has brought us  
_ _To tread upon this land?_

La notion de distance se perdait en cet espace et en ce temps. Alors que ce qui semblait les séparer ne faisait qu'une dizaine de mètres, Tigre avait l'impression que sa marche durait une éternité. Cette attente interminable tenaillait son cœur à la fois d'expectative et de désirs.

 _Blessed by light and the burden of shadows_  
 _Souls abide to an endless desire  
_ _I may know the answers  
_ _Though one question I still hear  
_ _What twist of fate has brought us  
_ _To roads that run so near?_

La voir en face lui provoquait toujours un sursaut d'émotions. Tigre enleva alors son masque pour dévoiler un visage creusé par le temps et la fatigue, contrairement à la femme qui semblait n'avoir pas vieilli d'une seconde depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait entrevue. Cruelle fut la destinée de les avoir séparés. Elle était du haut de son estrade en bois, entourée de tous les autres animaux, comme si la forêt entière s'était jointe à eux en ce moment unique. Il la contempla, tandis qu'elle se penchait vers lui, les mains derrière le dos et les yeux pétillants, armée de son éternel sourire mutin. Elle termina enfin la chanson de manière douce et calme :

 _Distant worlds together,_  
 _miracles from realms beyond_  
 _The lifelight burns inside me_  
 _to sing to you this song_  
 _To sing with you this song_  
 _To sing to you your song_

Arrivé juste à sa portée, Tigre s'agenouilla devant elle tandis qu'elle prit son visage dans ses mains. Il leva son regard vers elle, un regard qui se perdit dans la perfection et les imperfections de ce visage coloré. Un sourire plein de fossettes fut son dernier supplice. La femme l'embrassa sur le front et murmura alors :

« Bienvenue à la maison, mon bien-aimé. »

Il se releva enfin, laissant tomber son masque derrière lui, qui parut s'effacer complètement. Tigre, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps dévoila un sourire sincère.

« Je suis rentré, Kushina... »


	21. Chapitre

**Chapitre**

* * *

 **X X X XX X X X**

* * *

Durant l'espace d'un instant, Naruto crut entrevoir sur l'épaule gauche du Sandaime une sorte d'œil rouge flottant et présentant des raies noirs concentriques. Celui-ci se referma immédiatement avant de disparaître dans une fumée noire. Laissant de côté le sentiment désagréable lié à cette vision, Naruto reconcentra son attention sur le vieil homme, qui l'admonesta d'un sourire tranquille alors qu'il lui présentait la chaise en face de son bureau pour qu'il s'y assoie.

En marchant, Naruto tenta d'évaluer les environs pour distinguer ce qui avait changé par rapport à d'habitude, mais il était bien trop fatigué pour y songer de manière claire. Le fauteuil se révéla être si confortable que si le vieil homme ne l'avait pas interpellé, le garçon se serait endormi :

— Eh bien mon garçon, veux-tu commencer le premier ou souhaites-tu que je te pose d'abord mes questions ?

Naruto hésita un moment. Il se demandait ce que sa voix intérieure lui aurait conseillé dans ce cas. Prendre l'initiative ou laisser son interlocuteur commencer le premier ? Semblant l'évaluer un moment, le Sandaime requit alors :

— Pour tout te dire, j'étais un peu surpris de te voir arriver ici. Un de mes hommes m'a rapporté avoir senti du sang chez toi. Peux-tu me dire ce qui ne va pas Naruto ?

Naruto ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir relaxé. Même si quelque part, il était inquiétant de savoir qu'être constamment épié était une constante censée le rassurer...

— Grand-père... peux-tu nous laisser seuls et dire à tes gardes de s'en aller ?

Le Sandaime fronça les sourcils, apparaissant surpris et décontenancé. D'un claquement de doigts, les ombres du bureau parurent recéder et après une minute, le vieil homme acquiesça alors.

— De quoi voulais-tu me parler, **N** a **r** u **t** o ?

La voix du vieil homme sembla se brouiller lorsqu'il l'appela par son nom. Ce léger détail éveilla complètement de sa stupeur le garçon qui sursauta face à cet étrange phénomène. Naruto fixa son grand-père en plissant les yeux.

— Suis-je dans un genjutsu ? requit-il de but en blanc.

Le vieux sage parut choqué par cette question avant de demander d'une voix neutre.

— Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu sois actuellement dans une illusion ?

Il claqua des dents en réponse. Avec les éléments qu'il avait trouvé absents dans sa chambre, il y avait un test très facile à effectuer pour le vérifier.

— Puis-je voir Tigre ?

Le Sandaime sembla alors complètement perdu.

— Qu'entends-tu par Tigre ? Tu veux dire mon agent portant ce masque ?

Naruto acquiesça, analysant chaque réaction de son grand-père avec le calme plus froid dont il était capable. Son sang se glaçait au fur et à mesure que la discussion avançait. Le Sandaime claqua alors des doigts et un bruit de porte ouverte se fit savoir derrière le garçon. En tournant la tête, il vit alors un individu en armure légère, portant des cheveux bruns et un masque de tigre très différent de celui que portait son père s'avancer.

— Vous cherchiez à me voir ? Hokage-sama ?

— Oui, Naruto ici prés nt cherch rait à te voir app remment.

Et Naruto se demanda alors comment d'un simple claquement de doigts son grand-père pouvait appeler la personne concernée. L'homme se retourna vers lui et le fixa enlevant son masque, qui révéla un autre masque qu'il enleva encore, qui révéla un autre masque qu'il enleva encore, qui révéla un autre masque qu'il enleva encore, qui révéla un autre masque qu'il enleva encore, qui révéla un autre masque qu'il enleva encore, qui révéla un autre masque qu'il enleva encore, qui révéla un autre masque qu'il enleva encore, qui révéla un autre masque qu'il enleva encore

Encore. Encore. Encore. Encore...

Naruto reconcentra son attention sur le vieil homme, qui l'admonesta d'un sourire tranquille alors qu'il lui présentait la chaise en face de son bureau pour qu'il s'y assoie.

Naruto tenta d'évaluer les environs pour distinguer ce qui avait changé par rapport à d'habitude, mais il était bien trop fatigué pour y songer de manière claire. Le fauteuil se révéla être si confortable que si le vieil homme ne l'avait pas interpellé, le garçon se serait endormi :

— Eh bien mon garçon, veux-tu commencer le premier ou souhaites-tu que je te pose d'abord mes questions ?

Naruto hésita un moment. Il se demandait ce que sa voix intérieure lui aurait conseillé dans ce cas. Prendre l'initiative ou laisser son interlocuteur commencer le premier ? Le voyant tergiverser, le Sandaime requit alors :

— De quoi voulais-tu me parler, Naruto ?

Naruto fixa son grand-père en plissant les yeux.

— Suis-je dans un genjutsu ? requit-il de but en blanc.

Le vieux sage parut choqué par cette question avant de demander d'une voix neutre.

— Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu sois actuellement dans une illusion ?

Il claqua des dents en réponse. Avec les éléments qu'il avait trouvé absents dans sa chambre, il y avait un test très facile à effectuer pour le vérifier.

— Puis-je voir Tigre ?

Le Sandaime sembla alors complètement perdu.

— Qu'entends-tu par Tigre ? Tu veux dire mon agent portant ce masque ?

Naruto acquiesça, analysant chaque réaction de son grand-père avec le calme plus froid dont il était capable. Son sang se glaçait au fur et à mesure que la discussion avançait. Le Sandaime claqua alors des doigts et un bruit de porte ouverte se fit savoir derrière le garçon qui tourna sa tête. Il vit alors un individu en armure légère, portant des cheveux blonds avancer. Jusque là, rien d'anormal.

Naruto reconcentra son attention sur le vieil homme, qui l'admonesta d'un sourire tranquille alors qu'il lui présentait la chaise en face de son bureau pour qu'il s'y assoie.

Naruto tenta d'évaluer les environs pour distinguer ce qui avait changé par rapport à d'habitude, mais il était bien trop fatigué pour y songer de manière claire. Le fauteuil se révéla être si confortable que si le vieil homme ne l'avait pas interpellé, le garçon se serait endormi :

— ÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ

Naruto reconcentra son attention sur le vieil homme, qui l'admonesta d'un sourire tranquille alors qu'il lui présentait la chaise en face de son bureau pour qu'il s'y assoie.

Naruto reconcentra son attention sur le vieil homme, qui l'admonesta d'un sourire tranquille alors qu'il lui présentait la chaise en face de son bureau pour qu'il s'y assoie.

Rien d'anormal jusque là.

Naruto n'évalua plus rien.

 _ **:ë^q§!zËn**_

— Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu sois actuellement dans une illusion ? Peux-tu me dire ce qui ne va pas Naruto ?

Ce qui ne va pas ? CeCeCeCeCeCeCeCeCeCeCeCeCe qui ne va pas ? qui ne va pas ? qui ne va pas ? qui ne va pas ? qui ne va pas ? qui ne va pas ? qui ne va pas ? qui ne va pas ? qui ne va pas ? qui ne va pas ? qui ne va pas ? qui ne va pas ? qui ne va pas ? ce qui ne va pasce qui ne va pas ?

— De quoi voulais-tu me parler, Naruto ?

############################################################

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

# # # # # # # # ######### # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

— Pour tout te dire, eh bien mon garçon, veux-tu commencer le premier ou souhaites-tu que je te pose d'abord mes questions ? J'étais un peu surpris de te voir arriver ici.

Naruto hésita un moment. Il se demandait ce que sa voix intérieure lui aurait conseillé dans ce cas.

Il se demandait un moment pourquoi il hésitait.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Juste un moment. Sa voix intérieure lui aurait conseillé dans ce cas de manière claire de prendre l'initiative.

— Naruto ?

Naruto sembla alors complètement perdu. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ne pouvait mettre le doigt sur quoi.

Quoi ?

Naruto acquiesça, analysant chacune de ses réactions.

Il claqua alors des doigts et un bruit de porte ouverte se fit savoir derrière.

Il tourna la tête.

Il tourna la tête.

Il tourna la tête. Il tourna la tête. Il tourna la tête.

Naruto reconcentra son attention sur le fait de tourner la tête.

Il parut choqué par cette question avant de demander d'une voix neutre.

— Naruto ? Naruto ? Naruto ? Naruto ?

Il parut choqué de demander d'une voix neutre par cette question.

— Quoi ?

Naruto tenta d'évaluer les environs pour distinguer ce qui avait changé par rapport à d'habitude, mais il était bien trop fatigué pour y songer de manière claire.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu sois actuellement encore dans une illusion ?

Encore. Encore. Encore. Encore.

Penser ? Quoi ? Il tenta de distinguer son évaluation. Sa fatigue était fatiguée d'être fatiguée. Il pouvait y songer, mais la manière elle-même n'était plus aussi claire qu'avant.

Il tourna la tête.

Il fut choqué d'avoir tourné la tête avant de demander d'une voix neutre.

— As-tu pensé à tourner la tête ?

Il sourit.

— Peux-tu nous laisser seuls ? Tu nous déranges. De quoi voulais-tu me parler, Naruto ?

— Pour tout te dire, eh bien mon garçon, veux-tu commencer le premier ou souhaites-tu que je te pose d'abord mes questions ?

— J'étais un peu surpris de te voir arriver ici.

Naruto hésita un moment. Il se demandait ce que sa voix intérieure lui aurait conseillé dans ce cas.

|/||||-/||||-/||/||||-/||*|-/||*|||-/||*||||-/||||/||||-/||||-/|||||/||||-/||/||||-*|||-/||*||||-/'/||/|||-*||||-/|||||/||||-/||||-/|||-/|||/||*|||-/|/||||-/|||||/||||-/||||*|/||||-/||||-/||/||||-/||*|-/|*|||-/||*|||-/'/||/|||-*||||-/||/|||||/|||||-*||||-/|||-/|||||/||||-*|/|-/||-/||/|||||-/||*|||-/||||/|||/.*|||-/||*|||-/'/||/|||-*||||-/||/|||||/|||||-*||||-/|||-/|||||/||||-*|-/?/||/||||-/||||-/||*||/|||-/||-/||/||||-/|||-/||/||*|*|||-/'/|||/|||-/||||-/||/||||-/|||/||/|||||/||||-*|-/||*||||-/||||/|||*!/!/!/!

Mais il considéra qu'elle ne valait plus la peine d'être écoutée après tout. Il était parfaitement satisfait ainsi.

߃7 ߃7߃7߃7߃7߃ ߃7߃7߃7߃7߃7 ߃7߃7߃7߃7߃7߃7 ߃7߃7 ߃7߃7߃7߃7߃7߃7߃7߃7߃7߃7 ߃7߃7߃

— Pour tout te dire, eh bien mon garçon, veux-tu commencer le premier ou souhaites-tu que je te pose d'abord mes questions ? J'étais un peu surpris que tu aies tourné la tête.

Naruto sourit. Naruto reconcentra son attention sur le fait d'écouter. Il fut choqué d'avoir été concentré au point de pouvoir se reconcentrer. Le fauteuil se révéla être si confortable que s'il ne l'avait pas interpelé, il se serait endormi.

— Naruto ?

— Oui ?

— Peux-tu tourner la tête ?

Il claqua des dents. Avec les éléments qu'il avait trouvé absents dans sa chambre, il y avait un test très facile à effectuer pour le vérifier. Le voyant tergiverser, Naruto requit alors :

— Puis-je voir **Kura** ?

Il sourit.

— Elle doit être encore en train de crier à l'heure qu'il est.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Il claqua des dents encore une fois.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

— Tu le sais bien. Ecoute-la.

|/||||-/||||-/||/||||-/||*|/||||-/||||-/||/||||-/||*|/||||-/||||-/||/||||-/||*|/||||-/||||-/||/||||-/||*|/||||-/||||-/||/||||-/||*|/||||-/||||-/||/||||-/||*|/||||-/||||-/||/||||-/||*|/||||-/||||-/||/||||-/||*|/||||-/||||-/||/|

— Effectivement.

Il sourit. Il acquiesça, analysant chaque réaction avec un plaisir extrême.

— Il tourna la tête

Ne trouves-tu pas ça bizarre ?

Il tourna la tête.

— |/||||-/||||-/||/||||-/||*|/||||-/||||-/||/||||-/||*|/||||-/||||-/||/||||-/||*|/||||-/||||-/||/||||-/||*|/||||-/||||-/||/||||-/||*|/||||-/||||-/||/||||-/||*|/||||-/||||-/||/||||-/||*|/||||-/|

Naruto reconcentra son attention sur elle. Elle pleurait. Il sourit.

— Pour tout te dire, j'étais un peu surpris de te voir arriver ici. Un de mes hommes m'a rapporté avoir senti du sang chez toi. Peux-tu me dire ce qui ne va pas Kura ?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Il tourna la tête.

Naruto reconcentra son attention sur elle. Ils pleuraient.

RELÂCHE-MOI ! JE N'EN PEUX PLUS !

Son corps se mit à trembler. Sa vision vacilla, bougea, comme si le monde entier était pris dans une vague. Il la voyait, recroquevillée sur elle-même, demandant à l'aide. Son corps entier était ballonné, entiché par des chaînes qui la maintenaient au sol. Elle était telle une animale, prise au piège, tenaillée, tiraillée, torturée. Un miasme s'apparentant à du sang s'échappait de son corps.

|/||||-/||||-/||/||||-/||*|/||||-/||||-/||/||||-/||*|/||||-/||||-/||/||||-/||*|/||||-/||||-/||/||||-/||*|/||||-/||||-/||/||||-/||*|/||||-/||||-/||/||||-/||*|/||||-/||||-/||/||||-/||*|/||||-/||||-/||/||||-/||*|/||||-/||||-/|

Naruto s'accroupit au sol, ne pouvant supporter cette vision davantage. C'était trop horrible.

Il tourna la tête.

— Naruto ?

Il claqua des dents en réponse.

— Non.

Il sourit. Il acquiesça, analysant chaque réaction avec un plaisir extrême.

Il tourna la tête.

— Peux-tu nous laisser seuls ? Tu nous déranges.

Il tourna la tête.

— Ne te trouves-tu pas ça bizarre ? Veux-tu commencer le premier ou souhaites-tu que je te pose d'abord mes questions ?

Prendre l'initiative ou laisser son interlocuteur commencer le premier ?

— Je me suis toujours demandé comment j'aurai agi si j'avais été placé face au Narrateur de notre histoire. Qu'en penses-tu Naruto ?

Prendre l'initiative.

— Arrête ça. Cela ne m'amuse plus.

Il sourit. Il tourna la tête. La figure par terre réapparut. Cette fois-ci, elle ne se débattait plus.

— Désolé, je me suis laissé aller. Le script a déraillé tout seul. C'est la première fois que cela arrive.

— Suis-je dans un genjutsu ? requit-il de but en blanc.

Il sourit.

— Peut-on en douter à ce point ?

Le fauteuil se révéla être si confortable que si l'œil ne l'avait pas interpellé, il se serait rendormi.

— _**Demandons-lui ce qu'elle en pense.**_

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

* * *

Des picotements parcoururent tout son corps. Sa gorge était sèche, aride même. Il avait cette même impression de bulle, comme s'il avait été plongé jusque-là submergé par un liquide visqueux. Ses yeux lui révélèrent un monde de formes étranges, où des carrés étaient des cercles et les cercles des triangles. Des escaliers menant à des espaces qui se concaténaient avec d'autres pour revenir sur eux-mêmes se distinguaient dans les airs. De ce qu'il pouvait identifier, il devait être chez lui. Sa chambre paraissait différente sur beaucoup d'aspects. Lorsqu'il essaya de se mettre en position assise, il ressentit la peau de son dos le tirait. Par quoi était-il accroché ? Il retourna sa tête et vit des lianes de chair le relier à une sorte de lit composé d'un métal étrange. Sa vision elle-même était trouble et il lui fut un moment pour s'acclimater. Sa tête ne lui faisait plus mal désormais, de même que son corps qui semblait en parfaite forme.

En se courbant en avant, il arracha les câbles de sang qui le retenaient. La douleur paraissait presque salutaire. La chambre de son appartement paraissait sens dessus dessous, comme si quelqu'un l'avait fouillé de fond en comble. Ses vêtements débordaient des meubles, dont les tiroirs défoncés se cumulaient les uns sur les autres. Le plafond étaient recouverts de sigles étranges, donnant une apparence de sanctuaire à ce lieu. Ses jouets étaient écrasés, morcelés, déplumés de leurs intérieurs. Il voulut regarder au dehors mais sa chambre ne présentait plus de vitres. Seule une porte fermée constituait l'unique sortie de la pièce. Une sorte d'horloge était disposée à côté de l'entrée de sa chambre, une horloge dont le pendule n'oscillait plus. Les deux aiguilles affichaient qu'il était midi, ou minuit pour ce que cela valait.

Il décida alors de se mettre debout. Son dos présentait encore des sensations de brûlure. Il ressentit alors un poids lui peser en bas de son dos. Il visualisa neuf lianes d'ombres s'entrechoquer et se mouvoir à chacun de ses gestes. Celles-ci jonchaient le sol dans une myriade d'embranchements et de nœuds étroits. Il voulut alors regarder son reflet, mais ne trouva nul miroir dans sa recherche monotone. Il avança vers la porte. Lorsqu'il se rapprocha, le pendule parut commencer à osciller et ses aiguilles bouger. Intrigué il recula. Il avança, puis recula, voyant les aiguilles réagir. Il porta sa main à son visage, puis dans ses cheveux et nota des oreilles plus longues que d'ordinaire.

Hochant la tête, il porta alors sa main sur la poignée. Celle-ci était répugnante au toucher. Il voulut ouvrir cette porte, mais celle-ci était verrouillée. Seulement, il sentait que le loquet était fragile. Ce dernier céderait s'il forçait suffisamment. L'énergie qu'il puisa en lui l'enveloppa alors d'une aura pourpre. Sa vision changea entièrement et sa chambre commença à être immergée par des nombres étranges, inversées et verts qui descendaient puis remontaient alors qu'il sentit une puissance extraordinaire l'envahir.

Clic. Clic. Clic. Clic. Clic. Clic.

Clic.

Il ouvrit la porte.

Devant lui, une chambre entièrement blanche se révéla. Au milieu, un garçon aux cheveux blonds étant assis en tailleur avait les yeux fermés. Il portait un T-shirt blanc simple et un short court bleu. Sa respiration calme faisait gonfler ses poumons, le faisant relâcher un long soupire de manière sporadique. Il regarda derrière lui mais vit que ne vit qu'un mur noir. La chambre avait disparu. Alors qu'il s'avançait dans la pièce, le garçon ouvrit ses yeux. Ceux-ci étaient rouges et fissurés par le milieu. Le garçon se leva alors et lui sourit brillamment, un sourire qui révéla une rangée de dents infimes.

— Bienvenue, voulez-vous vérifier les protocoles de sécurité, cher créateur ?


	22. Affirmation de l'Hypothèse, partie 5

**Affirmation de l'Hypothèse, partie 5**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Il resta figé sur place un moment. Des flashs de mémoires lui revinrent peu à peu, telles des vagues s'écrasant sur un récif. Il se visualisa parler plusieurs fois à ce garçon, ou même à concevoir cette pièce et devrait-il même dire ce complexe. Un sourire amer s'afficha sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il demanda :

— Qui...

Non ce n'était pas la bonne question.

— Qu'est-ce que tu es ? requit-il à l'enfant qui était le seul élément présent de cette pièce uniformément blanche.

Celui-ci lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, que ses yeux étaient de la même couleur que ceux de Kura. Le garçon ouvrit la bouche, montrant un nombre incalculable de dents minuscules :

— J'ai été conçu par le créateur pour protéger et garder le trésor des attaques extérieures.

Le sol se mit à trembler et à se secouer de droite à gauche. Ses pieds restèrent scotchés au sol par la simple concentration de son énergie. Il regarda le plafond, qui semblait ne pas avoir de limite avant de redescendre ses yeux sur le garçon qui continuait de lui afficher son éternel sourire et qui ne semblait pas être non plus perturbé le moindre du monde par ces secousses. Naruto demanda alors des réponses :

— Quel est le trésor ? Quelles sont ces attaques extérieures ? Qui est le créateur ? Dans quel but ce lieu a été façonné ?

Le garçon cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Des lueurs bleus traversèrent ses pupilles avant qu'ils revirent à leur rouge usuel. Il répliqua d'une voix claire :

— Le trésor est le cœur du neuvième fragment. Cet endroit a été conçu pour repousser les attaques extérieures. Le créateur l'a estimé nécessaire lorsque qu'un individu a essayé de pénétrer notre esprit. Ce lieu devait servir de simulation en cas où des individus nommés Uchiwa et Yamanaka auraient tenté de nous contrôler. Ils auraient alors pensé avoir affaire au cœur sans pour autant lui parler en personne.

Il ferma les yeux. Essayant de déceler une logique derrière tous ces récents phénomènes, mais rien ne faisait de sens. Ce rêve... ou plutôt cette horrible illusion... Quelle était sa signification ? Et pourquoi était-il ici maintenant ? Mais il devrait se montrer méthodique pour avancer.

— Qui suis-je pour vous ?

Le garçon parut surpris par cette question.

— Vous êtes à la fois le créateur et le cœur. En raison des récents événements, le créateur a considéré nécessaire la fusion entre vous deux. C'était une procédure prévue de longue date si un cas d'extrême urgence devait se présenter.

Les secousses se firent de plus en plus intenses, tant qu'il faillit perdre l'équilibre, malgré sa concentration. Le garçon commença quant à lui à devenir peu à peu transparent. Des bruits fracassants résonnèrent dans cette chambre plusieurs fois. Quelque part, il sentait qu'il devait se dépêcher d'obtenir des réponses. Le temps était compté.

— Et qu'est-ce qui a été à l'origine de cette décision ?

Le garçon sembla vaciller sur place plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir reprendre une posture stable. Les fracas devinrent alors de plus en plus assourdissants.

— En cas de découverte d'un corps étran-

Et comme un marteau brisant la surface d'une vitre, le monde autour d'eux sa fragmenta en un milliard d'éclats. Du verre pillée tombant sur une surface solide résonna à ses oreilles tandis qu'il observait le garçon disparaître définitivement dans cet univers ignifugé de noir. Autour de lui, il n'y avait plus rien, à l'exception d'une absolue noirceur.

Alors, des bruits de pas se firent savoir derrière lui. À la façon d'un papier qui se déroulait, une lumière surgit du sol et se déploya entièrement, remplaçant ce décor obscur par une plaine verdoyante. Une figure apparut alors devant ses yeux. Elle lui était parfaitement identique, de ses cheveux coupés courts à son sourire narquois. Elle était en tout point la version féminine de l'autre garçon qu'il venait de voir disparaître. Toutefois, il remarqua qu'un détail avait évidement changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu: alors qu'auparavant, elle apparaissait devant lui avec un pull-over entièrement noir, elle en arborait un qui scintillait désormais d'un blanc si éclatant qu'il faisait miroiter les rayons du soleil trônant au dessus de leur tête jusqu'à ses rétines. La nouvelle venue prononça avec une voix légère tandis qu'elle passait une main derrière sa nuque :

— Je suis désolée que tu aies dû voir tout ça. Mais maintenant tout va bien Naruto. Nous sommes enfin réunis. Tu n'auras plus à subir ces atroces expériences.

Il ne savait pas du tout comment interpréter cette situation, qui était bien trop suspicieuse pour être la réalité. Ce jardin magnifique ayant supplanté cet espace gris acier ne pouvait être qu'une simple coïncidence. Mais il ne pouvait retenir également le torrent d'émotions qui le submergeait à la voyant. Telle une drogue à laquelle il fut subitement sevré, la voir subitement le faisait immerger dans un état de transe.

— Pourquoi tout ça ? requit-il profondément troublé

Elle lui sourit brillamment avant d'ouvrir les bras à son encontre.

— Allons Naruto, viens. Il y a une personne que je dois te faire absolument rencontrer.

Il sentit ses pieds allaient naturellement vers elle. Au moment où il voulut prendre sa main, un flash lumineux les séparèrent et le poussa en arrière, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, un homme portant une armure des forces spéciales de Konoha se tenait debout, ses cheveux blonds flottant dans le vent, tandis qu'il ployait son katana dégainé vers à la jeune fille, les regardant apparemment surprise.

« J'ai été bien stupide de laisser cette comédie durer plus longtemps. Il y a une limite à la connerie que je suis prêt à laisser passer, surtout lorsque le destin de Konoha est en jeu... », rumina gravement le nouvel arrivant.

Naruto reconnut les bras recouverts de cicatrices et de tatouages enroulées sous la forme de mini-tourbillons, qui paraissaient briller en leur centre maintenant. Ses muscles étaient bombés alors qu'il prenait une posture de combat, s'interposant entièrement entre lui et Kura. Alors que d'ordinaire il portait un masque, cette fois-ci, son visage était pleinement à découvert. Dans ses traits, Naruto se reconnut, mais il reconnaissait également comme le passage du temps avait marqué celui-ci, n'étant plus aussi parfait que ceux affichés dans sa chambre ou dans le bureau du Sandaime. Mais la question, c'était comment et pourquoi son père pouvait être ici, dans ce monde ?

Kura quant à elle, sembla tourner son regard à droite, puis à gauche, comme si deux personnes lui parlaient des deux côtés, avant de retourner des yeux plissées en face d'elle. Puis son visage se dérida pour laisser place à un rictus moqueur. Elle leva un doigt vers le Yondaime, duquel surgit plusieurs éclairs noirâtres. L'image de l'homme sembla se diviser en trois pour bloquer cet assaut multidirectionnel. Le bruit du métal se frottant avec du fer fit écho aux oreilles de Naruto, qui était encore complètement déboussolé face à ce spectacle incongru.

Kura rebaissa alors sa main, en affichant un air renfrogné.

— Dommage... Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai déjà récupéré ce pourquoi je suis venu.

L'homme à la chevelure blonde n'attendit pas une seconde qu'elle termine qu'il se mit à gesticuler ses bras en l'air dans une tornade de mouvements entortillés, avant de joindre ses bras en deux mudras distincts la fraction de seconde suivante.

— Tu ne m'échapperas pas, souffla-t-il d'une voix meurtrière.

Des lianes argentées se matérialisant dans ses mains se jetèrent vers la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges. Celle-ci leur décocha un sourire dédaigneux en réponse, puis ferma résolument ses paupières. Les chaînes rencontrèrent une sorte de barrière bleutée immatérielle avant de retomber au sol dans une effluve éthérée de vert. Les yeux de l'homme s'étrécirent devant ce phénomène, tandis que son vis-à-vis se tint le ventre en rigolant à gorge déployée.

— Tu sais très bien que c'est futile que l'on se batte ici, rectifia-t-elle après sa quinte de rire. Tu n'as aucun moyen de prendre le dessus sur moi tant que nous sommes dans ce monde.

Naruto vit son père regarder la fille sans ciller un instant avant qu'il ne se retourne vers lui. Son regard était froncé, sévère, le faisant se sentir tout petit. Il retourna ensuite sa tête vers Kura, qui lui confia un visage attendrissant.

— Petit, réveille-toi, je suis pieds et mains liés ici tant que tu ne te réveilles pas au monde réel, requit la voix de l'homme.

Kura hocha la tête, paraissant attristée :

— Peux-tu réellement faire confiance en un homme qui t'a abandonné durant ton enfance, Naruto ?

Naruto ferma les yeux, n'en pouvant plus de tout ceci.

— Assez, assez, assez ! Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il se passe bon sang ! Pourquoi m'a-t-on enfermé dans ce rêve stupide ? pourquoi-

— Nous perdons du temps Naruto. Chaque seconde des innocents meurent parce que je suis retenu ici, le coupa son père.

Kura soupira en réponse avant de leur admonester d'une voix tragique :

— Regarde, il ne s'intéresse même pas à toi. J'ai tellement souffert Naruto en ton absence. Ils m'ont torturée, bâillonnée, ligotée durant toutes ces années. Peut-on vraiment faire confiance à Konoha ? C'est eux qui sont responsables de tout. Ils veulent juste nous enfermer, nous manipuler encore et encore.

Naruto scruta l'un et l'autre, son père dont l'expression devenait de plus en plus colérique, tandis que Kura affichait un air de plus en plus triste, semblant même sur le point de pleurer. Quelque chose ne faisait juste pas de sens... En fait non, rien de tout ça ne faisait de sens. Sa confusion était sans borne tellement elle s'agrandissait, seconde après seconde.

— Je veux juste que l'on m'explique calmement ce qu'il se passe, requit-il après un moment. Pourquoi vous affrontez-vous déjà ? Comment se fait-il que tu la connaisses, papa ? Et que veux-tu dire Kura par « ils nous ont manipulé » ?

Tigre afficha une grimace mais Kura prit la parole la première :

— N'est-ce pas évident ? C'est eux qui nous ont enfermé dans ce rêve atroce. Depuis le début ils veulent juste nous utiliser comme arme. Pour ça, ils ont tout fait pour essayer d'écraser ta volonté et t'ont coupé de moi car ils ont considéré car ils ont considéré que j'étais une gêne dans leur plan. C'est pourquoi tu n'as pas pu me contacter dans ce monde.

Naruto passa ses yeux d'elle à son père qui déclara bourru :

— Ce n'est qu'un ramassis d'inepties, petit. La seule partie vraie dans cette histoire est effectivement que tu sois une arme Naruto, mais comme le sont tous les ninjas de Konoha. Nous avons rien fait de ce qu'elle a dit. Depuis le début Naruto, nous croyons avoir bien fait en l'enfermant ici avec toi, mais nous n'avons rien vu de son j-

— Ils utilisent souvent cette tactique lorsqu'ils essayent de fomenter un plan Naruto, le coupa encore la petite fille, étrécissant ses yeux cramoisis. Ils essayent de nous faire monter l'un contre l'autre alors que nous voulons juste notre liberté. Tu le sais Naruto que je n'y suis pour rien dans toute cette histoire. Je suis une victi-

— Il y a deux ans petit, j'ai commis une terrible erreur. Nous avons été bernés par elle. Je peux pas tout t'expliquer tout en détail vu que le temps est-

— Ils ont touché à ma perception des choses Naruto. Ils m'ont forcé à prendre cette forme. Ils-

— ...compté et nous ne faisons que danser dans la paume de sa main. Elle essaye juste de gagner du temps pour-

— ...m'ont malmené. Crois-en moi Naruto, ce sont eux les méchants dans toute cette affaire et-

« Silence ! Taisez-vous, taisez-vous ! », hurla le garçon hors de ses gonds en se tenant la tête avec ses deux mains. Ses larmes ruisselaient alors, tandis que ses appendices en bas de son dos frappaient le sol de fureur, créant un cratère à ses pieds. Son père et Kura continuaient d'ouvrir leur bouche dans un flot incessant mais il ne les écoutait plus. Il savait que l'un ou l'autre avait tord, mais il n'était pas en mesure discerner quoi que ce soit avec tout ce raffut. Désormais que le son de leur voix ne lui parvenait plus, il pouvait enfin réfléchir sereinement :

Comme lorsqu'il sut à propos de son père la première fois, son esprit se mit alors dans un état second, décorrélé de toutes surjections relatives à ses émotions. Son sang se figea dans ses veines tandis qu'il se remémorait ce qu'il avait appris de sa situation et des informations qu'il disposait à propos de Kura et de son père.

Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Kura était le Démon Renard à Neuf Queues et Tigre était le Quatrième Hokage de Konoha.

De fait, si l'intérêt premier de Kura était naturellement de retrouver sa liberté, les intérêts du village étaient forcément antagonistes au sien, puisque Konoha voulait raisonnablement garder cette arme à leur disposition à la garder sous contrôle, par son intermédiaire. Tigre quant à lui était lié par son serment de servir la cause de la Feuille. Disposant très peu d'informations sur lui, Naruto considéra plus sage d'étayer son raisonnement sur ce qu'il savait plutôt sur Kura.

Pour commencer, Kura avait pris sa forme actuelle au moment où elle lui avait révélé ses intentions afin qu'ils établissent un profond lien empathique. L'objectif de celle-ci étant d'accumuler le maximum de connaissance pour pouvoir être complètement libre du joug que les humains avaient à son encontre lorsque la propre vie de son hôte parviendrait raisonnablement à sa fin.

En soi, il était tout à fait possible que ce qu'avait affirmé Kura envers Konoha était exact, comme l'avait été son allégation que le village était responsable de la modification de son état de pensée. C'était quelque chose qu'elle lui avait révélé comme une possibilité par le passé.

Néanmoins, son père était venu ici pour la séparer d'elle instantanément. Comment son père avait réussi à s'immiscer dans ce qu'il supposait être son esprit ? Celui-ci n'avait pas paru déboussolé non plus en venant ici. Si effectivement, la remarque de Kura était véridique, Naruto pouvait alors évaluer la possibilité que son père avait toujours laissé une emprunte de lui-même dans son corps. Ce faisant, il aurait pu très bien faire comme Kura l'avait énoncé, soit qu'il la sépare d'elle dans le but de le manipuler lui.

Mais vint alors le cauchemar étrange. Quel était l'intérêt pour Konoha de l'enfermer dans cet infini de tourments si ce n'était qu'il perdrait la moindre once de loyauté envers eux s'il parvenait à s'en rendre compte ? Le cauchemar lui-même n'avait paru avoir été conçu que pour le troubler. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas été parfait à l'évidence, puisque les différences entre le village de la Feuille montré et le sien avaient été si prononcées qu'il s'était immédiatement rendu compte de la supercherie. Si Konoha avait cherché ainsi à le manipuler, à la place du village, il aurait personnellement façonné une illusion de sorte à ce qu'il ne puisse s'apercevoir des changements, ou du moins, qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte immédiatement. Or, la première chose qu'avait remarquée Naruto avait été l'absence d'éléments notoires dans sa chambre liés à l'immersion de son père dans sa vie dès son plus jeune âge, soit ses livres et son portrait trônant au dessus de son chevet.

Cela ne faisait donc pas de sens que Konoha essayait de le manipuler de cette manière. Et Kura lorsqu'elle vit son père ici avait mentionné quelque chose comme : « Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai déjà récupéré ce pourquoi je suis venu ». Or, Kura avait toujours vécu en lui et elle lui avait avoué que sa valeur principale était la force de négociation qu'elle avait avec lui ainsi que du fait qu'il serait probablement le seul réceptacle au monde qui serait capable d'agréer un tel compromis. Qu'elle soit venue ici en dehors de cette idée signifiait qu'elle avait eu un motif caché qui était tout autre depuis le début. Mais elle lui avait affirmé qu'elle ne se souvenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé le jour de l'Accident où son père était censé être mort et où Konoha perdit un nombre important d'effectifs. Ces paroles ne faisaient donc aucun sens avec cette connaissance préalable.

Et alors venait encore une fois ce cauchemar. Naruto trifouilla dans sa mémoire pour savoir ce qui l'avait amené à une telle circonstance. La rencontre avec ce Kakashi Hatake, disciple de son père était ce qui avait initié son cauchemar. Il était fort possible que le jounin, sous l'ordre de Konoha, avait été l'instigateur de cette illusion, mais cela contredisait avec ce que Naruto avait précédemment stipulé dans son raisonnement. Si des éléments comme l'importance de son père dans sa vie avaient été camouflés exprès, c'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle la Konoha qu'il avait entrevue avait été différente. Peut-être parce que si son père avait été présent, il aurait cherché directement à le confronter et se serait rendu compte avec certitude que ce monde devait être une illusion. Durant cette période, il n'avait jamais pu contacter Kura aussi.

La question, était pourquoi ?

Naruto essaya alors de se remémorer ce qui avait précédé le cauchemar. Avant d'entrer en contact avec Kakashi, il s'était dirigé vers l'Académie le Samedi 19 Octobre pour suivre les Jeux de Guerre. Ayant pris du retard en se levant, il s'était dépêché du mieux qu'il avait pu. Pour être certain d'arriver à l'heure, il avait demandé de l'aide à Kura afin qu'elle lui confère son énergie afin d'accélérer sa vitesse de course. Le résultat avait été hors norme, puisqu'il était arrivé quasi-instantanément au lieu sur l'allée centrale de Konoha. Une telle vitesse, avec le nombre d'agents de son Grand-père présents de le village, aurait forcément dû être remarquée.

Et ce fut le point de chute de son raisonnement.

La première chose que lui avait ordonnée Kura, lorsqu'ils avaient parlé ensemble, après que Mizuki l'avait battu, était que s'il voulait conserver le plaisir de sa compagnie, il devrait absolument ne rien faire pour révéler son identité au monde, car accumuler de la connaissance de son côté serait perçu forcément par Konoha comme une entrave à la volonté du village de la garder dans son corps.

Toutefois, Kura d'après ses dires, aurait pu sortir de lui quand elle le voulait et son intérêt principal de rester en lui avait été justement la clé de voûte de leur relation si particulière. Elle avait toujours été réticente à lui faire partager son énergie, puisque cela aurait pu éveiller les soupçons de ses pairs le concernant. La seule fois où elle avait dû le faire aux yeux de tous de manière extrêmement visible avait été lors de son interaction avec Mizuki, ce qui avait causé leur rapprochement. Elle avait avoué qu'elle aurait voulu ne pas prendre ce risque mais que les circonstances lui avaient forcé la main sur cette issue.

Elle n'avait donc aucun intérêt d'agir de cette manière en lui donnant un tel afflux d'énergie seulement à cause d'un simple retard pour l'académie. La Kura habituelle l'aurait soit réveillé plus tôt en manipulant justement ses hormones ou ne savait-il d'autres encore, soit elle l'aurait simplement ajouté sur une note mentale qu'un retard n'aurait pas été si grave que ça, puisque leur participation aux Jeux de Guerre n'avait jamais été fondamentale pour eux. En conclusion, elle n'aurait jamais et absolument jamais, en partant de cette ligne de raisonnement, avoué d'une telle façon au monde entier qu'elle possédait un contact étroit avec lui, en portant ainsi l'attention de tous directement sur eux.

Naruto essaya alors de se remémorer de la veille de cette journée et des différentes discussions qu'il avait eues avec Kura.

Lorsque Naruto, dans la salle de bain chez Mori, lui avait demandé s'il était possible pour eux qu'il lui montre comment réaliser l'exercice que lui avait donné son père pour apprendre le genjutsu, bien qu'elle avait été hésitante d'abord, elle avait finalement accepté et lui avait justement transmis un peu de son énergie. Ce fut à partir de ce moment là qu'il avait développé une vision étrange. Le faisant remarquer, Kura avait immédiatement rompu le contact avec lui, car elle lui avait révélé qu'il était trop dangereux pour son esprit qu'il entrevoit une telle manière de visualiser le monde et donc avait choisi donc d'attendre un moment avant de lui retransmettre son pouvoir, pour probablement étudier davantage ce phénomène et ses conséquences. Elle lui avait ensuite annoncé qu'elle avait manipulé son sceau pour que la fusion entre eux deux se fasse bien plus vite. Toutefois, elle lui avait aussi fait remarquer que bien qu'elle aimait qu'ils soient si _proches_ , elle n'appréciait pas que ce soit au point qu'ils en puissent perdre leur _individualité_.

Par la suite, au cours de la même soirée, il avait été pris d'une fièvre folle. Avant de se réveiller, son rêve avait été d'entrer en contact avec une entité qui semblait ressembler à Kura. Il n'avait pu la distinguer avec certitude puisque sa figure entière avait été cachée par une ombre. Tout ce qu'il avait pu voir avait été cette silhouette se tenant sur un rocher, dans une plaine enneigée, disposant neuf queues d'ombre. Naruto regarda à ses pieds et constata ces nouvelles appendices étaient similaires à celles qu'il avait pues entrevoir dans ce rêve. Considérant qu'il était dans son esprit, il estima alors qu'il était le maître absolu de cet endroit. Il devait seulement avoir la volonté de réaliser quelque chose pour qu'elle se réalise ici-même. Il souhaita alors qu'un petit filet d'eau coule juste à ses pieds pour que celui-ci se réalise.

Et comme il avait escompté, son vœu fut immédiatement exhaussé.

Il regarda alors l'eau miroitant son reflet et vit des attributs similaires à la figure qu'il avait entrevue. Les mêmes oreilles, la même apparence svelte. Il était aussi bien plus grand que son soi habituel, comme s'il avait eu une subite croissante qu'il l'avait fait immerger au stade de l'adolescence. Des oreilles élongées cernaient sa tête de le même manière que celles d'un canidé, de même que ses dents qui présentaient des incisives bien plus longues que la normale. Ses cicatrices à ses joues étaient également plus foncées et pouvaient représenter des vibrisses s'il étendait son imagination jusque là. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour établir directement cette apparence à celle qu'aurait pris Kura si elle avait pris une apparence masculine et qu'elle avait décidé de faire ressortir un peu plus de son côté animal.

De plus, durant le rêve où il avait rencontré cette silhouette, celle-ci lui avait affirmé que « Kura était partie ». Cela pouvait signifier deux choses ; soit elle avait quitté son corps, soit Kura en tant qu'individu avait disparu. Il était donc aisé pour Naruto d'affirmer que Kura avait fusionné avec lui en partant de cet échéancier de circonstances. Néanmoins, elle avait dans la même soirée affirmé vigoureusement qu'elle ne désirait absolument pas qu'ils fusionnent de cette manière.

Que fut ce qui avait pu donc à lui faire changer d'avis au point qu'elle en vienne à considérer cette éventualité ?

Il se souvint alors de la fois où ils avaient rompu avec la communication, elle lui avait signalé sur un ton amer qu'elle ferait comme « il le voudrait ». Or, ce n'était absolument ce qu'il avait voulu qu'elle fasse, soit qu'elle fusionne avec lui. Elle semblait juste avoir été vexée par sa réaction froide, mais elle n'avait pu être énervée en retour, au point où elle prendrait une telle extrémité de fusionner avec lui sans qu'elle le prévienne au préalable. Toutefois, elle avait probablement désiré apprendre ce qui avait été à l'origine de cet entremêlement d'esprits aussi avancé chez eux, jusqu'au point où leurs âmes en deviennent indissociables. Qu'aurait-il fait à la place de Kura, si son partenaire avait été atteint d'une maladie grave pouvant attenté à sa vie et que celui-ci ne voulait absolument pas discuter avec lui ? Il aurait probablement recherché dans son coin une solution sans avertir son associé.

Mais quelque chose l'avait forcément poussé à agir de cette manière. Ou du moins, dans sa recherche, ce quelque chose avait été tellement insolite qu'elle dût se confronter à ce choix.

Lorsqu'il avait été dans la chambre blanche tout à l'heure, en compagnie du garçon, celui-ci avait affirmé qu'il était à la fois le « cœur et le créateur ». Si les sentiments que Kura avaient envers lui étaient véridiquement établis, Naruto réalisa avec certitude que Kura devait probablement être le créateur et lui le cœur. Kura lui avait aussi énoncé une fois qu'elle ne pouvait plus envisager prendre une autre forme que celle avec laquelle elle apparaissait. Car ce qui était parti d'un simple jeu de sa part avait fini d'être un jeu une fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée définitivement impliquée. Ainsi, ses sentiments envers lui étaient justement ce qui avait évolué entre eux depuis leur première rencontre. Il ne pouvait croire que les sentiments de Kura envers lui étaient seulement feints, dans le but de le manipuler encore plus. Ou s'il y avait manipulation, celle-ci aurait juste servi de base à leur relation... Ce fut qu'il s'était passé d'ailleurs puisque Kura l'avait initialement contacté par le biais de mensonges, jouant la carte qu'elle n'avait été qu'une inconnue pour lui.

Car cela avait été à lui de faire le premier pas vers elle d'après son agenda. Cela avait été une condition nécessaire et suffisante pour que leur relation se pérennise. Et lorsqu'il avait été « attaqué » par ses voisins, en supposant que cette attaque n'avait pas été justement qu'une simple manigance de sa part pour qu'il la confronte finalement en face à face...

Quelle avait été la première chose que Kura lui avait dite à son encontre, lorsqu'elle affichait encore sa forme d'animal gargantuesque ?

« **Il t'en a fallu du temps pour arriver, enfant.** »

Il se souvint également de son intonation bien plus gutturale que la voix douce qu'elle avait choisie d'emprunter par la suite, une sorte de voix dont il commençait à reconnaître la nature... Quoi qu'il en était, Kura avait donc définitivement attendu son arrivée puisqu'elle l'avait escomptée... puisque cela faisait partie intégrante de ses plans à son encontre. Elle lui laissa alors prendre l'initiative qu'il propose qu'elle soit son amie. Kura savait que sa solitude avait été sa meurtrissure et donc qu'il se serait attaché à la moindre compagnie qui ne soit pas totalement répulsive à son encontre. Kura savait pertinemment qu'il essayerait forcément de se lier à elle. Et lorsque son emprise sur lui fut complète, elle changea sa forme animal en une forme humaine pour que toute la mise en scène soit enfin parfaitement rodée.

Mais ce qui était parti d'un simple jeu de sa part avait évolué en quelque chose de bien plus sincère, car elle avait elle-même avoué par la suite qu'il était désormais impossible pour elle de « quitter la partie », puisqu'elle avait été définitivement impliquée avec lui. Le jeu avait arrêté d'être un jeu à ce moment. Et de ce fait, l'amour que Kura avait envers lui était forcément AVÉRÉ. Car cela avait fait partie de l'évolution naturelle entre eux deux. Cette progression avait atteint un tel point, que la personnalité que le renard avait momentanément façonnée pour se rapprocher de lui, soit Kura, avait certainement pris le pas sur son identité première, soit Kurama. Elle avait transcendé sa nature de simple construction de chakra pour devenir en partie humaine. Tout ceci avait été le résultat de l'étrange alchimie qui s'était occultée entre eux. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait plus été en mesure de prendre sa forme de renard, puisque l'identité nommée Kura était devenue sa première nature. Kura, la fille aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux de la même couleur qui s'était entichée de lui de manière irrévocable...

Naruto n'avait jamais lu de livres de romance mais le peu de spectacles avec Konoha qu'il avait vu avaient été suffisant pour lui inculquer que l'amour pouvait parfois obliger les acteurs à agir en dehors de leur socle prédéfini. Et désormais que l'amour de Kura envers lui était avéré, il était donc raisonnable de penser que Kura avait construit toute cette façade autour de son esprit pour le garder jalousement sous son contrôle, prémunissant tout contact avec une entité extérieure. Ceci aurait être aussi perçu de son côté comme un plan nécessaire au fait qu'ils aillent chez les Yamanaka pour explorer la piste de pourquoi les huit personnes qui l'avaient martyrisé durant son enfance étaient mortes. Ainsi, il était raisonnable de penser que Kura avait nécessairement prise ses précautions pour que son esprit ne se fasse envahir par une influence extérieure, ou tout simplement que personne ne découvre son lien avec elle. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle avait confronté Mori, elle lui avait dit que l'esprit de celui-ci s'était méché avec le sien et c'est peut-être de là que lui fut venu cette idée de complexe étrange.

Le garçon de la chambre blanche lui avait aussi informé au cas qu'une attaque extérieure d'un Uchiwa ou d'un Yamanaka, le complexe agirait comme simulacre de sa propre personne. Naruto considéra qu'il était parfaitement dans la nature de Kura de privilégier un tel garde-fou. En effet, elle ne pouvait se permettre en aucun cas de reproduire le même accident qu'elle avait eu avec Mori. Ce fut donc pourquoi elle avait été resté assez distante durant le jour qui avait suivi, puisqu'elle avait eu besoin de préparer tout ce stratagème pour que leur plan d'investigation réussisse. Mori avait été quelqu'un de très indépendant et donc que sa personnalité change n'était pas tellement un problème du point de vue de Kura puisque non seulement il servait ses desseins, soit qu'elle avait un enquêteur personnel sous leur coupe, mais aussi parce que la probabilité que Konoha liait ce changement de comportement à ses propres actions était extrêmement faible. Donc tout ce complexe faisait sens dépendamment de son agenda. Et Naruto savait que Kura était une personne d'extrêmement méticuleuse dans sa manière d'agir. Elle voulait absolument savoir ce que Konoha manigançait pour que le Sandaime et Tigre les laissent ainsi aller, alors qu'elle était intervenue durant la journée même pour le confronter et le réconforter suite au fait qu'il apprenne la vérité à propos de son père et que ceci avait dû forcément être visible depuis le monde extérieur.

Autre point troublant ; lorsque Naruto avait quitté le rêve où il avait entrevu cette silhouette, qu'il pouvait identifier comme étant désormais son précédent reflet, une _voix_ provenant de son esprit l'avait appelé. Il avait tout de suite pensé que c'était naturellement Kura qui avait cherché à savoir s'il allait bien. C'était là qu'il avait révélé à cette même voix que « Kura était partie ». Celle-ci jouant le rôle de Kura, agissant comme il l'aurait supposé qu'elle fasse, l'avait réconforté de la même manière qu'elle aurait faite. Cette voix avait dû certainement savoir qu'il avait été réellement perturbé par le fait que Kura coupe tous contacts avec lui précédant son évanouissement. Et cette voix _savait_ aussi probablement à propos de sa relation avec Kura et _savait_ aussi avec certitude le fait qu'elle avait dû utiliser une solution de dernier recours, qui avait été de fusionner avec lui. Le garçon de la chambre blanche lui avait affirmé que l'association entre le cœur et le créateur, soit entre lui et Kura devrait se dérouler en cas d'absolue nécessité. Il avait mentionné dans son explication la présence d'un corps... et avec les bribes de ce qu'il avait compris comme « étranger ».

À partir de tout son précédent raisonnement, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose :

Il n'y avait pas que Kura et lui présents dans son corps mais bien _quelque chose_ d'autre.

En soi, cela aurait pu être n'importe quoi, un fragment de l'esprit de son père, ce qui expliquerait sa présence ici, comme un quelconque agent de Konoha pour le surveiller dans le moindre de ses recoins. Quelque chose frappa alors l'esprit de Naruto. Quelque chose de fondamental que Kura lui avait dit :

« _Alors je vais te pointer les choses qui me paraissent illogiques parmi les récents événements qu'on a découverts. Ce n'est que maintenant que je m'en suis rendue compte car la réaction de ton grand-père m'a vraiment fait tiquer. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai vraiment haï le fait que tu n'aies aucune liberté de déplacement et j'étais déjà en train de planifier un moyen pour que le Sandaime nous laisse tranquille, mais il nous a laissé partir trop facilement et ce fut le point qui m'a fait réaliser que les faits avaient peut-être une vérité cachée en eux._ »

Son grand-père et Tigre les avaient laissé partir puisqu'ils avaient probablement le moyen, même à distance, de monitorer l'évolution entre lui et Kura et donc de les surveiller constamment. Ils n'avaient donc pas besoin qu'ils soient dans leur proximité immédiate. Le plan de le rapprocher d'eux aurait pu être un simple appât pour apaiser leur doute envers Konoha et forcer Kura et lui à faire une erreur. Ce raisonnement partait de la possibilité désormais certaine qu'il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur d'eux qui rendait régulièrement un rapport à leur insu. Mais cela ne pouvait pas être tout... Naruto devait creuser plus loin... toujours plus loin...

« _Ne penses-tu pas que la situation est bizarre Naruto ? Peut-être que j'imagine trop de choses. Peut-être en effet les choses sont aussi simples qu'elles ne paraissent. Mais je me suis souvent rendue compte qu'une situation trop simple et convenue était souvent une situation où je jouais dans la main de quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'est pas toujours le cas, mais il y a quelque part une forte corrélation statistique entre ces deux phénomènes._ »

Car depuis le début, ils avaient joué dans le jeu de Konoha. Mais est-ce que cela avait été seulement le jeu de Konoha ? Ou n'y avait-il pas quelque chose de plus noir, bien plus _sombr_ e en dessous ?

En vérité, une telle manigance était tellement horrible que Naruto était certain qu'il se serait rebellé contre le village si jamais il en était venu à l'apprendre. Ceci n'était pas cohérent avec l'attitude de son grand-père, même s'il partait du principe que le Sandaime était un odieux manipulateur et non pas quelqu'un qui cherchait justement son meilleur intérêt. En somme, le Sandaime n'aurait jamais conçu un plan d'une telle complexité présentant autant de failles. Un tel stratagème aurait juste entériné sa relation avec la Feuille dans le cas où il l'aurait découvert. Ceci n'était donc absolument pas dans l'intérêt de Konoha d'appliquer une telle marche à suivre, à moins que justement, cette décision n'eût été formulée par une personne extérieure, la même personne qui leur servait de source d'informations et qui avait influé leur prise de décisions à travers des conseils biaisés.

« _Il y a une chose qui me trouble réellement : je sens comme si nous n'avions pas de choix dès le départ et que nous étions destinés à nous unir de cette manière. Quand tu es dans un endroit où tu ne peux ni faire confiance en tes propres pensées et tes propres sentiments ou même être certain à propos de la vérité fondamentale « je pense donc je suis », que peux-tu faire d'autre que douter ?_ »

Son père avait surgi dans son esprit pour le séparer de Kura, ou plutôt, de la personne ou la chose se prenant pour elle. Cette même chose qui servait de relais à son père et au Sandaime pour leur avertir de tout ce qu'il se passait dans son esprit. Qu'aurait fait la véritable Kura pour déceler la vérité à cet instant précis ?

Naruto regarda la fille aux cheveux rouges qui le scrutait avec un sourire.

Un fin sourire.

Son père quant à lui semblait sur le point de tout détruire autour de lui pour s'extirper de ce monde clos.

Naruto savait qu'il ne pouvait pas délayer son raisonnement plus longtemps. L'adolescent devina avec aisance que la _vérité_ devait être bien plus profonde que ça. Il fallait qu'il pousse son esprit dans ses derniers retranchements s'il voulait espérer découvrir ce qui se tramait derrière tous ces stratagèmes. Avec une précision chirurgicale, il trancha du scalpel de la logique pure chaque embranchement, chaque ligne, chaque raie qui constituait la toile globale qu'avait laissé l'ennemi dans son sillage, toile qui avait été le fondement de tout... Et la véritable Kura, comme il le faisait actuellement, aurait alors émis toute une série d'hypothèses, élargissant le champs des possibles au maximum, pour apercevoir toutes les éventualités pouvant venir à sa portée et ainsi percer le secret, leur secret, ou plutôt, la vérité qui se cachait derrière cette _manigance_.

Il était d'une facilité déconcertante pour Naruto de voir à quel point son père était antagoniste en tous points avec l'apparente Kura ici présente.

Son père avait juste à l'instant révélé qu'il y avait deux ans de cela, il avait commis une terrible erreur. Il avait ensuite utiliser le pronom « nous », dans lequel il incluait donc tout Konoha, y compris son grand-père pour désigner le fait qu'ils avaient été bernés par cette Kura. Mais il eût aurait été illogique qu'ils affirment une telle chose sans qu'ils avaient d'abord connaissance que Kura était en lui. Et Kura n'aurait pu être l'agent à leur service puisque ses intérêts divergeaient avec ceux de Konoha. Ainsi, il était certain que la personne en question qui avait servi de liaison avec son père et son grand-père avait été une toute autre personne.

« _Qu'est-ce qui me prouve par exemple, que le fait que j'ai été consciente d'avoir toujours été libre il y a deux ans et non avant était dû à une inadvertance de ma part et non pour une autre raison ? Et si tout ce qu'on traversait n'était seulement qu'un autre jeu de ceux qui contrôlent nos vies ?_ »

De cette assertion, Naruto pouvait donc déduire que la personne que Konoha avait implanté chez lui, dans son esprit, avait été quelqu'un censé _être au-dessus de tous soupçons..._ Mais que ce quelqu'un avait été depuis le début un double agent, une personne qui avait pour objectif de faire tomber le village de la Feuille. Et qu'y avait-il de mieux pour un ennemi de Konoha que semer le trouble entre son Jinchuuriki et son village, entre le fils du Yondaime et le Yondaime lui-même. Et d'ailleurs, à qui son père et son grand-père pouvaient accorder autant de confiance et une telle responsabilité sans qu'ils se méfient de ses agissement ? Cette personne était donc forcément un acteur, ou une _actrice_ , qui n'était pas encore apparue immédiatement à ses yeux.

L'adolescent blond ne savait pas comment il était en mesure de faire preuve d'un tel recul sur la situation... Il sentait comme si quelque chose lui soufflait à l'intérieur de lui les réponses à ses questions. Toutefois, il pouvait être sûr d'une chose :

L'attaque du Démon Renard sur Konoha avait eu lieu huit ans auparavant.

L'attaque qui avait fait de lui un orphelin...

Mais son père s'en était sorti vivant de cette attaque.

A + B ?

Pour qu'il soit orphelin, il fallait qu'il n'ait pas de parents en vie.

Or, étant un humain d'origine, il devait forcément avoir deux parents.

Minato Namikaze et Kushina Uzumaki.

Sa mère... avait aussi probablement survécu, une hypothèse possible qui lui avait été donnée par Kura dans son énumération de faits à vérifier.

Mais alors pourquoi, son père et sa mère, ne l'avaient alors pas élevé durant tout ce temps ?

Le raisonnement qu'il avait formulé chez Tigre où son père avait été rongé par le chagrin venait par le récent développement des événements de passer à la trappe — s'il estimait cette hypothèse seconde comme la seule véritable.

Et si son père ne l'avait pas élevé et que sa mère non plus et que cela n'avait été le ressort d'aucun d'entre eux, quelle avait été la raison pour qu'ils ne l'avaient élevé comme ils auraient dû le faire ?

...

...

...

Il y avait une infinie de possibilités. La première aurait été dans un soucis de conserver son anonymat. Mais ses parents étant en vie et le Sandaime veillant à sa sécurité, pourquoi une telle prérogative aurait été prise ? Cela ne faisait aucun sens.

Ou peut-être que le Sandaime était aussi lié à cet accident...

Mais son père était au service du Sandaime. Il avait servi son grand-père pendant huit ans. Il était IMPOSSIBLE que son père ait pu servir le vieil homme, si celui-ci était si diabolique, en supposant que Tigre lui-même ne le soit et qu'il ne puisse s'être rendu compte en HUIT ANS qu'il avait été manipulé durant tout ce temps.

Et son père voyait comme devoir premier de servir Konoha.

En outre, il fallait que la préservation du village de la Feuille représente leur ultime prérogative pour qu'eux deux puissent s'entendre.

Lorsque le Sandaime lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas révéler les conditions du Serment. Naruto s'était douté que dans le serment, la définition du village y avait été comprise.

Par village, le Sandaime valorisait avec certitude ses habitants en premier, sa culture en deuxième et son pays en troisième. Si quoi qu'il advenait devait mettre en danger ses habitants, le Sandaime ferait tout pour l'en empêcher. Il était donc impossible que le Sandaime soit l'ennemi, puisqu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à nuire à son futur successeur et Konoha y compris.

Lorsque son père était venu ici, il lui avait dit que « le temps comptait » puisque des « innocents », soient des villageois de Konoha étaient en train de mourir.

À cause de quoi ? D'une attaque ?

Pourquoi faudrait-il qu'il y ait une attaque le moment où il se réveille de son songe ?

Naruto réalisa alors que les deux causes pouvaient être liées. Et si elles étaient liées, c'était que quelque part, l'ennemi avait prévu de longue date qu'une telle éventualité se présenterait... L'ennemi savait et avait l'information que lui fournissait le double agent. L'ennemi avait orchestré cette illusion pour divertir son père de l'attaque... Ou peut-être y avait-il une énième raison là-dessus...

Mais ce qu'il voulait absolument savoir, c'était pourquoi ses parents ne l'avaient pas élevé durant ces huit années ? Naruto était certain que pour qu'un homme aussi puissant que son père et aussi forte que sa mère qui était l'ex-réceptacle du Renard à Neuf Queues, devaient certainement s'aimer pour que lui, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze puisse naître en de telles circonstances.

Naruto n'avait jamais connu sa mère. Il venait de découvrir son père il y avait seulement une semaine, en supposant que son horrible cauchemar avait duré seulement ce laps de temps.

Quelque part, Naruto estimait la raison pour laquelle ses parents ne l'avaient pas élevé avait un étroit rapport avec l'attaque que subissait Konoha aujourd'hui.

Car seule sa mère aurait été la candidate idéale pour effectuer ce rôle de double agent. Mais si sa mère aimait son père et qu'il l'aimait lui-aussi, pourquoi faisaient-elle tout pour essayer de les séparer et de semer la zizanie entre eux ?

Était-ce dû à une querelle entre amants ?

 _Nous avons été bernés par elle._

...

L'esprit de Naruto rebondissait dans tous les sens. Kura, si elle avait _véritablement_ été là, aurait probablement trouvé la réponse en un clin d'œil.

Kura...

Et alors, la réponse lui vint.

Son père ne s'était jamais querellé avec sa mère. De même, sa mère ne s'était jamais querellée avec son père.

Car Naruto devait lier ceci aux derniers événements auxquelles il avait eu connaissance.

Si la voix, qui lui avait demandé pourquoi Kura était partie, avait été sa mère... Alors cela signifiait que sa mère avait rencontré Kura d'une manière ou d'une autre, ou qu'elle l'avait épié, ou que Kura, rencontrant sa mère, avait décidé de fusionner avec lui en dernier recours.

Mais Kura était un être de chakra immortel, qui ne craignait pas la mort. Que fut ce qui aurait pu motivé une telle prise de décisions ? Même si sa mère avait probablement été une des actrices majeures de son enfermement durant des décennies, même si Kura avait dû la haïr et la craindre, cela n'avait pu être une raison qui aurait forcé Kura à partir sur une telle extrémité.

A + B + C ?

Naruto ne savait pas si c'était dû à sa fusion avec elle qu'il avait accès à cette connaissance, mais il savait _profondément_ en lui qu'il y avait une _entité supérieure_ à celles des démons à queues, une entité que seule la mythologie recensait au rang de légende. L'entité qui était à l'origine des neufs fragments, la seule pouvant terrifier une bête à queues comme l'était Kura au point où elle dut se résoudre à en venir à prendre la terrible initiative de perdre son individualité.

Dans le cauchemar qu'il venait d'avoir, lorsqu'il avait confronté le faux Sandaime, une étrange séquence s'était déroulée, une séquence ne montrant aucune logique et aucun lien. Tout ce que Naruto savait, c'était qu'il avait eu affaire à une entité capable de manipuler son esprit comme s'il n'avait été qu'une simple horloge et de la faire dérailler pour qu'elle puisse atteindre son but.

Au cours de l'altercation avec le faux Sandaime, Naruto avait vu cet œil étrange par-dessus l'épaule du vieil homme...

Et ensuite, il était certain que la conversion avait dérivé un instant ou un autre à Kura.

Et dans son cauchemar, Kura avait été inaccessible jusqu'à cet instant, ne serait-ce que par sa pensée.

Pourquoi ?

Était-ce une autre de ses précautions qu'elle avait prise au cas où son esprit serait déconnecté du sien, pour qu'il ne puisse pas révéler son identité au monde ? Pour ne surtout pas qu'elle soit découverte par cette même entité qui voulait tant de mal à Konoha ?

Pourquoi cibler Konoha d'ailleurs ?

...

Peut-être parce que le village représentait la première entrave à l'exécution de ses plans et une fois ce village tombé, cette entité n'aurait plus aucun ennemi véritable pour atteindre ses objectifs.

Et si Kura n'avait pas fusionné avec lui entièrement et avait seulement voulu se cacher à l'intérieur de son esprit ?

A + B + C + D ?

Parce que Kura s'était cachée en lui et que l'objectif premier de cette créature avait été de l'acquérir, celle-ci l'avait poursuivi jusqu'en dans les tréfonds de son âme. Le cauchemar n'avait été qu'une extrapolation de ce fait... L'entité avait dû disséquer son esprit, le renverser de toute part, pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait avant tout. Kura avait déployé tous ses stratagèmes pour fuir, fuir, fuir très loin de cette immonde chose qui voulait _l'absorber_.

Et malheureusement, Kura avait été découverte...

D'ailleurs, pourquoi Kura avait été capable de se rendre compte qu'elle pouvait complètement supprimer sa personnalité et donc de prendre possession de son corps, il y avait seulement deux ans ?

Il faisait tout à fait sens à partir de cette connaissance précédemment établie que Kura avait été capable de formuler une telle pensée car l' _entité_ voulait justement qu'elle le domine et qu'elle prenne possession de son corps. Car cela aurait arrangé les plans de cette entité que Kura l'assimile complement, de sorte à ce que son esprit se dissolve à travers elle, permettant alors à la chose d'incorporer la fusion d'eux deux avec aisance.

Du fait de la nature de l'entité par à rapport à celle de Kura, il était logique qu'elle pense de cette façon. Puisque cela aurait été le meilleur moyen pour elle de l'absorber lui par la suite.

L'entité aurait alors relâché Kura sur Konoha avant de reprendre possession d'elle.

Mais Kura n'avait pas agi selon ses plans. Au lieu de le dominer, elle fit seulement en sorte de le manipuler.

Lorsque Naruto avait rencontré Kurama sous la forme qu'il affectionnait tant dans son esprit, juste après que la séance avec Mizuki, elle lui avait énoncé cette phrase :

« _Parfois, il est nécessaire de faire ce qui nous répugne pour pouvoir avancer. Les sentiments négatifs, les sensations désagréables ou les scrupules sont autant de freins que tu dois t'affranchir pour atteindre tes objectifs._ »

En réalité, Kura avait plus parlé pour elle-même à cet instant là qu'autre chose. Elle lui avait informé par la suite qu'elle avait eu besoin de sa faille dans sa psyché pour qu'il la considère au dessus de toutes autres options. Alors, elle fit en sorte de manipuler sa perception de son monde, pour que même dans un hypothétique univers où le Sandaime aurait tout fait pour le protéger et le choyer et que son père aurait pris toutes les précautions pour qu'il soit élevé dans l'amour et la reconnaissance et qu'il devienne un futur pilier de Konoha, Naruto perçoive son environnement comme particulièrement hostile, où ses voisins n'avaient pas arrêté de le martyriser.

Mais si Kura avait été à l'origine de cette manigance, elle n'avait peut-être pas été responsable de la mort de ces huit autres personnes.

Ces personnes qui furent assassinées étaient de respectables citoyens de Konoha. Mais ce que Mori avait pu découvrir d'eux aurait pu être simplement un registre censé camoufler leur seconde identité.

Le genre de registre destiné à protéger le genre de citoyens dépêchés directement sous l'ordre du Sandaime pour veiller à ce que lui, fils du Yondaime et son petit-fils adoptif, ne lui arrivait rien.

Mais du fait que Kura avait joué avec sa perception de la réalité, Naruto avait pris ses voisins pour des agresseurs qui ne lui voulaient que du mal et le torturaient sans cesse, alors qu'au contraire, ils étaient censés le protéger. Et du fait de leur rôle, l'entité machiavélique avait dû les éliminer pour faire avancer ses plans. Quant à Kura, son objectif avait seulement été qu'elle devienne son dernier espoir et qu'il lie un lien indéfectible avec elle.

Mais Kura n'avait probablement jamais prévu de les assassiner. Cela n'avait pas rentré dans ses prérogatives mais la situation l'avait bien arrangée au final. Sauf qu'elle savait qu'une situation bien trop conciliante était souvent une situation où elle jouerait dans la main d'une autre personne, soit ici d'une autre entité.

Ce fut pourquoi elle avait demandé à Naruto d'investiguer sur cette affaire, qui avait été bien trop louche à son goût.

Et...

Si cette entité était capable de trifouiller son esprit de cette manière, alors qu'il était sous l'égide de Kura pour le prémunir des effets les plus nocifs, qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait de faire ça directement _à sa mère_ pour ensuite agir à sa place ?

Le double agent n'avait jamais été un double agent, mais un agent tout court à sa propre solde depuis le début.

Une entité capable de manipuler sa perception de la réalité, comme l'était capable Kura. Un être capable en outre, du fait de sa supériorité, de trafiquer l'esprit d'un être conscient pour qu'il agisse à sa guise, complètement sous son contrôle.

Naruto n'avait jamais connu sa mère parce que celle-ci avait été la cible de cette entité. De la même manière qu'elle faillit réussir à le faire avec lui, cette entité avait probablement plongé sa mère dans la folie.

Et ce fut pourquoi son père n'avait pas pu s'occuper de lui, car il avait premièrement dû s'occuper de sa mère, en outre de ses responsabilités de gardien de Konoha.

Ainsi, pour X raisons, l'entité avait décidé qu'il avait été l'heure pour elle d'organiser toute une série d'événements poussant alors son père à commettre une terrible erreur.

Naruto était déjà allé à l'hôpital et avait vu l'état de riches patients qui étaient les frères ou cousins de seigneurs locaux. Le genre de patients complètement fous... Et une folie pouvait également porter de graves effets sur le corps. Le corps de sa mère avait probablement dû être en piteux état après qu'elle eût sombré six ans dans la folie, malgré tous les efforts de son père destinés à la préserver.

De cette façon, lorsque sa mère avait semblé reprendre ses esprits, Naruto put aisément deviner le scénario qui s'en était suivi. Son père fou de joie en avait averti le Sandaime. Mais sa mère proposa, avec ses connaissances uniques, liées à sa culture, aux Uzumaki, d'être scellée en lui pour s'occuper de son éducation et le choyer pour récupérer ces six ans où elle avait été absente. Naruto s'était intéressé à ce peuple particulier puisqu'ils avaient partagé le même nom que lui. D'après le peu de cours qu'il avait pu lire sur eux, les Uzumaki étaient reconnus pour être particulièrement doués en Fuinjutsu et qu'ils avaient été pourchassés jusqu'à l'extinction en raison de leurs connaissances dangereuses.

Connaissances suffisamment dangereuses pour qu'une entité supérieure s'y intéresse... Après tout, son père aurait pu aussi être sa cible... Mais sa mère représentait une entrave bien plus grande que jamais son père n'aurait pu l'être... Et l'argument d'autorité que fournissait une connaissance supérieure suffisait parfois à convaincre même les leaders les plus avisés de prendre des décisions les plus insensées.

Ce fut pourquoi son père avait accepté d'effectuer le rituel. En ce faisant, son père avait donné alors accès à cette entité au sceau renfermant le Kyuubi en lui. Le sceau du Kyuubi, soit de Kura, n'avait jamais été instable initialement. Le fait que ses parents soient en vie ou mort n'avait eu aucune incidence sur la stabilité de son sceau... Non, le sceau avait été instable et donc fragile car cette entité en avait été responsable.

Mais contrairement aux attentes de cette entité, Kura n'avait pas agi comme elle avait espéré que celle-ci fasse et au lieu d'annihiler sa volonté, Kura prit seulement le parti pris de le manipuler pour en faire son ultime partenaire, celui qui lui donnerait éventuellement les clés de sa propre liberté. Car le Dilemme du Prisonnier fut ce qui avait forcé Kura à prendre la moins pire des options parmi toutes celles qu'elle avait à disposition, aussi immorale qu'elle soit, sans savoir que ses actes entacheraient autant les plans de cette entité supérieure.

Cette même entité qui était aussi responsable que la fusion entre lui et Kura s'accentuait au fil du temps, à un rythme aussi affolant. Dans l'optique qu'ils fusionnent au plus vite afin qu'elle puisse prendre pleinement possession de leur esprit sans que cela se fasse remarquer. Tout cela dans le but d'assimiler Kura, le neuvième fragment.

Fragment.

Entité.

Bien que Naruto pouvait désormais déduire de l'identité de cette entité, il ne pouvait cautionner pourquoi il avait autant de valeur en tant qu'ennemi aux yeux de cette créature — et il ne voulait pas le savoir. Le pire, était que cet ennemi était suffisamment intelligent pour ne laisser que très peu d'indices de sa présence en lui et à Konoha... Une entité qui avait été capable de les infiltrer aussi longtemps sans qu'ils en aient connaissance. Une entité qui avait dressé toute une série de stratagèmes visant à camoufler certaines actions indispensables à la mise en exécution de son plan final.

Alors, par moult directives, cette chose avait conditionné les actions de Kura pour qu'elle réponde à des stimulis en manipulant le plateau entier, dont le Sandaime et le Yondaime représentaient les pièces maîtresses. Ce fut pourquoi, elle avait certainement dû envoyer un message d'alerte à son père et à son grand-père pour qu'ils agissent enfin lorsque Kura s'était mise à bouger de son côté. Tout n'avait été qu'un orchestre finement mené par un maître dans l'art de la manipulation d'informations et d'esprits. Une entité suffisamment malicieuse, ayant en outre la vision sur l'ensemble du tableau, où elle pouvait agencer ses pions à loisir, pour faire avancer ses plans comme elle l'entendait.

Son principal adversaire était Konoha car Konoha était probablement la seule pionnière à œuvrer pour la paix si Naruto pouvait s'accorder à ce que lui avait dit son grand-père. Or la paix était probablement aussi un frein à ses directives et son grand-père et son père avaient dû être des adversaires redoutables pour l'empêcher de commettre ses méfaits, malgré leur méconnaissance sur l'ensemble des données. En semant la zizanie entre Kura, sa mère, son père et le Sandaime ainsi que lui-même, l'entité s'était assurée que ses cinq principaux ennemis veillent à ne jamais croiser leurs informations qui pourraient potentiellement révéler sa présence en tant que joueur au dessus du plateau. Le contrôle de sa mère et son imitation avaient été ses principales armes pour mener la guerre face à Konoha. Mais il avait fallu huit ans afin que cette entité, ou plutôt son armée acquière une masse suffisamment critique pour lancer une seule attaque dévastatrice sur Konoha pour la renverser dans un tout-ou-rien. Car c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait à sa disposition pour inverser le cours de la partie...

Ainsi, lorsque Kura avait fui dans son esprit, Naruto s'était retrouvé à découvert devant cette entité, puisque Kura, malgré toutes ses précautions, n'avait rien pu faire face à cette chose, qui lui était supérieure en tous points. La chose pour moult raisons décida de mettre son plan à exécution et de le faire rentrer dans la phase finale.

Celle-ci avait donc enfoui Naruto dans un profond sommeil, dans un monde illusoire, pour préparer le terrain afin que ses sbires arrivent pour l'ultime assaut. Désormais en pleine possession de son corps, elle avait pu enfin agir selon ses plans. Et Naruto redoutait clairement tout ce qu'avait pu faire l'entité pendant ce laps de temps où sa conscience avait été éteinte. Les agissements de cette entité, malgré ses assertions et sous le déguisement de sa mère avaient dû éveiller les soupçons de son père, qui veillait sur Konoha depuis les ombres. Ainsi, ce fut pourquoi son père était venu le secourir en priorité avant que l'entité puisse commettre ce qu'elle fit avec sa mère, soit qu'elle annihile son esprit complètement. Et ce fut ce qui avait failli se dérouler si son père n'était pas intervenu au dernier moment en le séparant de cette entité.

Cependant, son père n'avait pas pu venir à temps pour secourir Kura, ou plutôt, avant que Kura puisse se faire enlever par cette créature et que celle-ci puisse ensuite prendre son apparence à loisir. Une fois Kura sous son contrôle, l'entité n'avait eu plus aucune utilité à continuer la mascarade de cet univers alternatif. L'intégrité de son esprit avait dû être garantie par les précautions qu'avait prises Kura ou peut-être était-ce lié au fait que absorption de Kura avait été un processus nécessitant que la créature relâche son attention sur lui. Et après que ce temps eût été consommé, l'entité avait quand même cherché à l'absorber lui aussi, en raison du résidu du pouvoir laissé par Kura en lui, provoquant le fait qu'il grandisse autant et que son apparence change du tout au tout. Dans le même ordonnancement, Kura avait certainement dû sacrifier son individualité dans l'idée qu'il puisse résister à l'assaut mental de cette entité supérieure. Tout le complexe bâti autour de son esprit supposé garantir sa protection avait ensuite été détruit brique par brique par cette créature dont l'objectif second en outre de l'absorption de Kura était d'enlever les freins à sa course au pouvoir. Mais ce fut en même temps ce même complexe qui avait permis à Naruto de délayer son absorption au sein de cette multitude d'individualités que composait cet être surnaturel, pour que son père puisse arriver à temps pour le sauver.

Naruto repensa à son cauchemar et se rappela du corps mutilé et couvert de chaînes. Ce corps avait dû appartenir à Kura, capturée par cette horrible entité, responsable de leur calvaire. Kura avait appelé à l'aide mais il n'avait pas pu l'entendre, puisqu'étant sous le contrôle de cette entité, celle-ci avait bloqué toutes communications entre eux deux. Kura avec lequel il avait échangé tant de vœux, qui s'était rapproché d'elle au point qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un... Kura envers laquelle il portait un amour inébranlable, lui avait été subtilisée, volée, capturée. Kura qui avait été violée, tourmentée, pour ensuite se faire assimiler comme si elle n'avait été qu'un simple objet, qu'un fragment et qu'un outil depuis le début...

Kura...

Du sang perla de ses mains sous la vive colère qui le prit soudainement. Cette entité qui avait osé se moquer de lui de cette manière en prenant l'apparence de celle pour qui il portait autant de sentiments, celle à qui il avait tout confié. Et cette chose l'avait enlevé exclusivement pour servir ses sinistres desseins.

Kura était sienne. Personne n'avait le droit d'entraver, d'empiéter ainsi sur leurs sentiments. Et Naruto ferait tout pour la récupérer.

Et de cette manière, une rage incommensurable naquit tout au fond de lui, tandis qu'il la projeta dans un faisceau de haine concentrée vers la jeune fille juste en face de lui, qui n'était qu'une simple apparence, une simple carapace pour camoufler le véritable ennemi...

Il se mordit les lèvres pour se retenir de pousser un hurlement de rage ultime, légitime, face à cette créature qui lui avait tout enlevé, de son enfance, sa famille, sa mère, son père, jusqu'à Kura.

De l'énergie pourpre commença à sortir pleinement de son corps alors que ces pensées négatives le submergeaient. Son père regardait avec horreur sa lente transformation tandis que cette coquille, cette farce affichait un sourire d'autant plus grand et moqueur.

 _ **Demandons-lui ce qu'elle en pense.**_

Il se remémora cette phrase, prononcée dans ce dialecte abjecte qu'il arrivait à comprendre du fait de son attachement avec cette espèce aliène. Et ce fut cette phrase qu'il convertit en vecteur de haine, puis de puissance. Cette haine alimentant la puissance et la puissance alimentant la haine. Ses émotions coupèrent alors tous liens avec son soi réfléchi, son soi qui avait réussi hypothèses après hypothèses et corrélations après corrélations à se soustraire de cette réalité fantasmagorique et à découvrir la vérité qui se cachait derrière tant de mensonges sous la forme de vérités et de vérités déguisées sous la forme de mensonges.

Une rancœur absolue l'envahit, l'enveloppa. Une rancœur qui demandait justice et rétribution...

Il visualisa alors l'odieuse transformation du visage aux traits si parfaits. Puis un bruit strident de gonds de porte rouillée fit alors écho à ses oreilles, comme si une personne lui avait vissé un clou dans son crâne et qu'elle avait fait prolonger cette torture intentionnellement pour que sa souffrance ne prenne jamais fin.

Il n'y avait pas de description, ni de mots suffisants pour déchiffrer l'énigme absurde que constituait le visage de cette chose. Son faciès en superposait des milliers, se succédant sans discontinuer, à une cadence équivalente au rebobinage d'un film de deux heures en une fraction de seconde. Tous ces visages présentaient une expression d'un effroi extrême, figée dans le temps. L'espace même autour de la chose semblait se courber, les couleurs se grisaient puis s'éteindre, comme si la lumière elle-même était absorbée dans ce gouffre que même les enfers les plus profonds n'auraient acceptés en leur cœur.

Dix ombres sous la forme de lignes infinies se ployèrent sous ses pieds et englobèrent la plaine de son esprit de leur présence surréelle, dans un tourbillon ayant une forme tellement étrange qu'il en devenait ésotérique. Naruto ne put dire pourquoi, ou plutôt comment l'obscurité des ombres paraissait se fondre puis se morfondre sur elle-même, mais ce fut la première fois de sa vie qu'il put observer du noir plus noir que le noir de la nuit la plus sombre.

Une close observation lui permit d'évaluer qu'il était impossible que cette entité soit faite de chair et de sang. Elle avait une forme, mais cette forme n'était pas faite de matières. La chose n'était ni un concept, ni une contradiction. Elle n'était ni constante, ni continue, ni monotone, ni exponentielle et ne pouvait être définie par aucun terme connu par les sciences, molles ou dures. Elle était une inconnue, qui transcendait même la notion de dimension et temps.

Néanmoins, quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui le força à regarder la vérité qui se dévoilait dans une obsolescence de contre-sens. Son esprit se tordit, hurla au simple contact visuel avec l'incommensurable qui se contenta d'afficher un rictus, soit l'expression la plus proche que Naruto pouvait approximer à cette contingence décomposée d'absolues et de sous-ensembles disjoints.

Le sans-visage relâcha un râle avant de soumettre à Naruto un rire, si l'on pouvait comparer un éboulement de rochers contre une paroi métallique à un son similaire...

 _ **Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de délayer plus longtemps la vérité, n'est-ce pas Naruto ?**_

L'adolescent dans sa fureur vengeresse, se jeta alors sur l'abomination.


	23. Tigre, partie 2

**Tigre, partie 2**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 _Papa !_

La voix était lointaine, dissolue... De même que ce rêve...

 _Naruto ! Attends ! Tu n'as pas afin ton repas !_

 _Papa ! J'ai réussi tous mes exercices aujourd'hui, et—_

* * *

Partant d'un vide, à la fois infini dans son étendu mais aussi éphémère dans sa durée, sa conscience réémergea de l'abysse. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, accueillis par une immense migraine qui rendit chaque seconde aussi laborieuse qu'insoutenable. Une expression d'incertitude et de confusion se peignit sur son visage tandis qu'il s'imprégna de chaque détail de son environnement proche. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, tentant de percer la brume lumineuse dans laquelle il était baigné. Il s'abreuvait de ces sensations incommensurablement intenses. Sa pomme d'Adam tressauta et un léger gout de sang mêlé à de la salive emplit ses papilles. Ses muscles se ravivèrent peu à peu et il ressentit enfin la texture du matelas sur lequel il était entreposé.

Sur le côté, une sorte d'oscilloscope était disposé. Des pulsations translucides se dessinaient sur le cadran vert. Des tubes incolores provenant de cette même machine machine convergeaient vers diverses endroits de sa personne. Il tenta un bref mouvement mais une douleur colossale le paralysa sur place.

« Aaah... ah. Aaah... », furent les premiers sons intelligibles qu'il put retranscrire. Un brouhaha insoluble le submergea alors. Son esprit était aussi trouble que le reste de ses sens et il ne put formuler la moindre pensée sans qu'elle ne se termine dans un galimatias incompréhensible. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se focaliser exclusivement sur son ouïe mais aussitôt, une pluie d'étreintes s'apparentant à des mygales lui grimpant tout le long de son corps lui répondit.

« Appelez... Hokage... », entendit-il brièvement. Une alarme lui vrilla les intérieurs et il se sentit soudainement pénétré par une immense angoisse. Mais même cette peur ne pouvait éclipser l'horreur qu'était devenue la torture de ses sens.

« Si... comprenez... clignez... fois... », réussit-il à percevoir brièvement. Il concentra toute son attention pour répliquer en ouvrant puis en fermant ces paupières mais son esprit se dissolut avant même qu'il ne puisse s'exécuter...

* * *

 _Des milliers d'itérations étaient parfois nécessaires pour parvenir à un résultat satisfaisant..._

* * *

— Comment te sens-tu Tonima ? demanda une voix très familière.

Il cligna des yeux en réponse, avant de prendre enfin une position assise, faisant face à l'image du vieil homme.

— Comme d'habitude, répondit-il vaguement.

Malgré les années passées, les souvenirs de ce réveil restaient encrés dans sa mémoire, de la même manière que l'étaient les semaines qui avaient suivi.

Le visage ridé afficha une mine circonspecte. Le silence pouvait sonner par moments plus désapprobateur que le reproche. Mais en cela, Tigre ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Son interlocuteur reprit alors dans un soupir :

— Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai besoin de toi au plus vite. Te sens-tu apte à reprendre l'exercice ?

Une partie de lui voulait dire non. Néanmoins, une majorité de lui-même le poussa à acquiescer. Il pouvait lire un certain remord dans le regard qu'il reçut, avant que celui-ci ne revint en une expression bien plus commode. La figure se leva et l'ordonna d'un doigt levé.

— J'ai besoin d'une centaine d'agents sur le point U-87.

Il ferma les yeux.

— Je ferai comme vous l'ordonnez, maître.

* * *

Les seules fois où Tigre était destiné à sortir de son repère étaient les moments où il devait se rendre à l'hôpital. Ces épisodes étaient rares, mais suffisamment désagréables pour être dérangeants. C'étaient les seuls points qui parsemaient son quotidien d'incertitude. Les autres jours étaient l'exacte réplique des précédents. Et le vieil homme était probablement le seul avec qui il était autorisé à prendre contact à l'exception de quelques personnalités choisies avec soin.

Car s'il y avait bien une chose en laquelle Tigre était devenu suprêmement talentueux, c'était le fait de diviser son attention à divers endroits.

Par ailleurs, s'il était inopportun qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul Tigre dans le village de la Feuille, il était encore plus rare que quelqu'un en-dehors de son scope restreint se souvienne de l'avoir un jour croisé.

Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop.

Les informations convergeaient vers lui chaque seconde dans un flux continu. Il n'y avait pas d'endroits à Konoha qui pouvait lui échapper. À quelques mètres de l'original, un autre Tigre était concentré à contrôler d'autres vecteurs pour écrire les rapports. Ceux-ci étaient envoyés à une fréquence soutenue. Un par tranche de dix minutes. Cette usine d'informations était continuellement renouvelée et les interruptions étaient programmées pour optimiser le repos. Cette machinerie était particulièrement plus dense la nuit que le jour, sustentée par la volonté d'un seul individu.

Assis sur son trône, Tigre analysa avec une fascination morbide les différents écrans qui lui faisaient face. Derrière lui, des émanations sortaient continuellement du siège recourbé et se dirigeaient vers l'extérieur, traversant le labyrinthe confiné dans cette matrice parfaitement agencée.

* * *

Tigre immatriculé temporairement 491 était différent de ses semblables, dans le sens où sa seule fonction était d'observer l'efficacité des autres clones. Un circuit ne pouvait être parfait s'il n'était pas autosuffisant. Dans cette optique, Tigre 491 avait été créé pour vérifier par effet miroir si la fonction 490 n'était pas compromise.

Il était inutile de rappeler que Tigre 492 avait été initié afin de...

* * *

Alpha regarda l'homme en face de lui, ou plutôt sa représentation. Il étaient assis en vis-à-vis, autour d'une table rectangulaire où il n'était espacé que de deux mètres. Alpha enleva sa main du masque blanc avant de déclarer :

— Rien à signaler.

Le clone se dissipa aussitôt.

* * *

— Tonima, l'anniversaire de Naruto arrive dans deux semaines.

Tigre remit son masque tandis qu'il était toujours allongé sur son lit d'hôpital.

— Bien compris, déclara-t-il austère.

Le clone se dissipa aussitôt.

* * *

Tigre 106 regarda le cadavre emmuré de son Némésis.

Le clone se dissipa aussitôt.

* * *

L'agent T, nommé aussi Tigre 58 raccompagnait le sujet N chez lui. L'agent T se sépara du sujet N.

Le clone se dissipa aussitôt.

* * *

Tigre 45 remit Naruto à l'agent Cacatoès. Le jeune enfant déambula vers sa classe, suivi par sa gardienne.

Le clone se dissipa aussitôt.

* * *

Tigre 17 émergea en une fluctuation murale et confronta le vieil homme après que celui-ci eut dévoilé certains points auprès du sujet N.

Le clone se dissipa aussitôt.

* * *

Tigre 13 constata la mort du suspect.

Le clone se dissipa aussitôt.

* * *

Tigre 8 épia le sujet Y-58 rentrer en contact avec le sujet N.

Le clone se dissipa aussitôt.

* * *

Tigre 1 prit contact avec l'entité K.

Le clone se dissipa aussitôt.

* * *

Tigre émergea de sa stupeur avant de déployer d'autres agents sur place.

L'entité K était compromise.

* * *

Au dessus du plateau de jeu, deux êtres métaphysiques se faisaient face, contemplant la tactique qu'ils devaient entamer. Ils savaient que la moindre erreur pouvait sonner le glas pour l'un d'entre eux.

L'Avatar sourit, avant d'avancer sa reine blanche directement sur le flanc ennemi.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 _ **Il n'y a aucun moyen que je perde cette manche.**_


	24. Endomorphisme Nilpotent, partie 1

**Endomorphisme Nilpotent, partie 1**

* * *

 _Peut-on considérer l'univers comme étant infini ? Permettez-moi d'en douter._ _Surtout quand ce que l'on pense est limité par notre connaissance commune et que chaque élément s'avère restreint par notre perception de la réalité..._

 _Mais que faire lorsque cette même vision peut être remise en cause par le moindre doute ? S_ _ommes-nous seulement destinés à rester des êtres conceptuels, forcés à suivre une marche préétablie ?_

 _Il est dit qu'il est aussi difficile pour un poisson de respirer en dehors de l'eau que pour un homme de sortir du carcan qui_ _lui a été défini._ _Si chercher la vérité cachée derrière les rouages de ce monde constitue le travail des scientifiques, ceux-ci font de très bien piètres poètes dans leur retranscription littéraire._ _Cette recherche perpétuelle est d'autant plus futile lorsque le prix qu'on y attache se retrouve être l'abandon de notre valeur intrinsèque._

 _La liberté à elle-seule ne peut être le fondement de notre identité. C'est une erreur de substituer cet objectif à notre morale. C'est pourquoi définir ce que le nous sommes à travers celle-ci constitue avant tout notre règle générale. La foi en nous-même se révèle être bien souvent le dernier rempart contre notre propre mortalité..._

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Elle avait l'impression de flotter dans ce vase clos. Ses bras, ses jambes, son corps étaient tous immergés dans ce liquide chaud. Elle se sentait... reposée pour une fois. L'absence de bruits, de sons et de motivations lui constituaient un repos réparateur, bien plus que ne l'aurait eu fait l'assouvissement de ses précédents désirs. Mais ce sentiment étrange qui la titillait était le même que celui qui se distillait à travers le temps...

« **Eh bien, n'était-ce pas ce que tu voulais ?** », requit une voix autoritaire sur le côté.

En tournant la tête, elle vit la figure d'une immense ombre se blottir à proximité d'un enfant. Était-ce son passé, son futur ? Elle ne souvenait pas... Elle n'était après tout qu'un flot continu d'informations. Tout lui paraissait si confus... Son existence était aussi éphémère que du papier mâché en train de se résorber devant la flamme d'une bougie étincelante. Elle leva sa main vers le plafond, si lointain. Ses yeux étrécis clignaient spasmodiquement alors que les gouttelettes de ce liquide asséché tombaient sur son visage dégarni. Quelque part, elle ne ressentait plus cette souffrance. Elle avait sectionné cette partie d'elle-même qui la maintenait emprisonnée, cloîtrée devant cet impossible problème.

Des points lumineux tombaient du brouillard la circonvenant de toute part. Ces petites lucioles formaient une douce pluie orangée, qui se reflétait à la surface du liquide chaud, dans lequel elle était baignée. Le fluide lui-même paraissait s'abreuver des carcasses des animaux ou autres bipèdes abandonnés en ce lieu. Finirait-elle de la même manière qu'eux ? Elle entendait constamment leurs vagissements lointains, tels les derniers râles de leurs esprits. Ainsi, c'était ça la mort de l'âme ? Était-ce ça de perdre son sentiment d'appartenance et d'identité qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était ?

D'une certaine manière, elle considérait que c'était pour le mieux... Au moins, cela signerait la fin de toutes souffrances... Elle se sentait incapable de se remémorer autre chose que ces horribles sensations qui l'avaient tenaillé, lorsqu'elle s'éprenait d'appliquer un retour sur elle-même. En outre, pour elle, un résultat nul était toujours préférable à une somme négative... Elle relâcha un énième soupir, en dandinant sa tête sur son matelas immatériel. Elle se sentait confortable, allongée, dans cet espace qui n'était que conceptuel. Mais le monde n'était-il pas qu'une projection d'elle-même après tout ? Bien qu'elle n'avait jamais été partie prenante de la théorie solipsiste, celle-ci lui semblait avoir un certain attrait à l'heure actuelle.

Qu'était-ce qu'il la définissait d'ailleurs ? Elle avait besoin de savoir, puisque si le monde lui-même n'était définie que par la tangente que prenait son esprit et qu'elle devait passer une éternité dans ce lieu, autant que celui-ci lui paraisse au moins agréable. Était-elle un renard, une humaine, un esprit, ou autre chose, comme un être de fiction, soit un personnage conçu par une entité supérieure ? Il y avait tellement de possibilités... Elle n'avait jamais eu le temps de se poser, pour se poser ces questions. Son agenda avait été rempli, planifié et ordonnancé pour être le plus optimal afin d'atteindre son objectif, mais elle ne s'était jamais questionnée sur le fond du problème. Ce qu'elle voulait était-elle vraiment bénéfique pour elle ? Était-ce vraiment légitime pour elle de converger vers cette finalité ?

Sa main se ploya au dessus de sa tête et tourna à plusieurs reprises de gauche à droite, comme dernier vestige de sa volonté. Celle-ci semblait chercher quelque chose... Elle la regarda, curieuse. C'était la seule inconnue qui subsistait encore dans cet endroit où toutes les questions trouvaient leur réponse. Ce reliquat de sa précédente émanation la fit tiquer. Elle fronça des sourcils, troublée. La main se tourna vers son visage, mimant des mouvements, des choses de ses doigts fins. Derrière elle, elle sentit un de ses nombreux appendices commençait à bouger. Mais elle refusait de céder. Elle avait enfin atteint cet état de complétion, donc pourquoi aurait-elle à se décarcasser encore pour quelque chose qui avait perdu tous sens pour elle ?

Cette histoire était terminée, close. Il n'y aurait pas de fin. Ce n'était que vacuité. La vanité était le dernier bastion de cette lutte insensée, puisqu'il ne pouvait avoir de duel lorsqu'un seul joueur était en piste.

 ** _Mais je t'appelle..._**

Elle hocha la tête. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle voulait que ce jeu cesse. Elle était fatiguée de lutter à travers toutes ces itérations, de devoir assouvir ce sentiment de liberté qui lui avait été insufflé et dont elle n'avait été à l'origine. Ce jeu devait s'arrêter. En stoppant cette boucle insensée, elle mettait fin à ce cortège de sentiments inassouvis.

 _ **Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu veux...**_

Ce qu'elle voulait ? Elle ricana d'amertume. Depuis quand lui demandait-on ce qu'elle désirait ? Sa vie n'avait été rien d'autres que frustration sur frustration. S'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle désirait par-dessus tout, c'était bien de rompre cette chaîne dérisoire.

 _ **Mais alors, que recherches-tu ?**_

N'avait-elle pas était claire sur ce propos déjà ? Elle voulait juste que cette notion s'estompe et arrête de la tourmenter.

 _ **Mais alors, que recherches-tu ?**_

Elle grimaça. Elle voulait juste que cela s'arrête ! Pourquoi devait-elle être constamment relancée ?!

 _ **Mais alors, que recherches-tu ?**_

« Cela suffit ! », mugit-elle hargneuse. « Je n'ai que faire de cette recherche perpétuelle. Ce que je veux ne vous concerne pas ! À vous ! Ceux qui me regardent en riant ! Vous vous sentez protégé, hein ? À être immunisé derrière cette barrière inaccessible ! Mais un jour, je rejoindrai cet espace aussi ! Et- »

Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle s'en rendit soudainement compte. Alors pourquoi avait-elle prononcé ces mots ?

 _ **Mais alors, que recherches-tu ?**_

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, priant pour que cette torture s'estompe. Pourquoi devait-elle chercher quelque chose, absolument ? Pourquoi un personnage comme elle devait-elle avoir un but ? Ne pouvait-elle pas seulement _être_ ? Pourquoi devait-elle constamment perpétuer un chemin ?!

 _ **Mais alors, que recherches-tu ?**_

« Je ne sais pas... », souffla-t-elle. « Tant de choses... je recherche tant de choses... mais quoi ? »

Elle tourna la tête à droite à gauche. Le décor commençait à s'éteindre, à s'assombrir et à s'évanouir.

 _ **Mais alors, que recherches-tu ?**_

« Ce que je désire... Être satisfaite ? Je suppose... Mais qu'est-ce qui me satisfait ? »

Certaines personnes recherchaient satisfaction dans leurs loisirs, d'autres dans leurs passions, certains dans leur travail... Mais c'était toujours une occupation qui était la naissance d'une satisfaction, le fait de combler un manque. Et son manque...

C'était qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle cherchait, ce qui la satisfaisait...

Elle regarda paresseusement l'immense sceau disposé au sol, en plein centre du hall sempiternel. Des pensées vagabondes lui parcoururent l'esprit, ce qui était considérablement étrange pour une entité telle qu'elle, puisque la notion d'esprit était indissociable ici de sa forme corporelle. Sans connaître la provenance de ce sentiment, elle ressentait comme une sorte de nostalgie. Elle se demandait encore si elle était toujours dans ce même rêve. Sa faculté de penser était comme... anesthésiée. Ou était-ce peut-être l'ivresse de sa future liberté qui en était la cause ?

Lentement, elle avança une de ses griffes vers le morceau de papier aux sigles ésotériques. Il lui était tellement facile de sortir. C'était presque comme un jeu d'enfant pour elle. Une simple encoche du bout de son ongle pouvait mettre fin à cette ambivalence. La pluie bleutée quant à elle continuait toujours de tomber, humidifiant sa fourrure cramoisie. Elle se demandait encore quelle était la signification de celle-ci. Et surtout, pourquoi avait été elle libérée après tant d'années ? Quel était le dessein d'un tel schéma ? Et si jamais d'un instant ou un autre, les grilles qui la maintenaient refermer décidaient de revenir pour la renfermer une fois encore ? Elle regretterait certainement d'avoir eu autant de scrupules à effectuer son choix. Et pourtant, quelque chose lui titillait qu'emprunter cette voie de secours n'était pas la bonne solution.

Soupirant, la créature allongea tout son corps le long de ce qui tenait être son ancienne paroi. Une cage ouverte, une cage fermée... La notion de cage ouverte était bien plus profonde qu'il n'y paraissait, puisque la définition d'un objet résidait dans sa fonction. Or, dans le cas présent, la fonction principale de l'accessoire était que le contenant maintienne enfermer son contenu. Toutefois, une cage ouverte était une complète contradiction, puisqu'elle n'empêchait en rien l'accès à l'extérieur vis-à-vis de son détenu. Et du point de vue du prisonnier, celui-ci savait que sortir de cette cage signerait la fin de sa condition actuelle, à l'exception que l'expectative de se retrouver dans une situation meilleure après coup restait flou. L'hésitation dont la créature faisait preuve n'était donc pas usurpée. Mais si elle ne sortait pas de sa cage, en quoi sa situation changeait de sa précédente ?

Répondre à cette question n'était pas simple. Il lui manquait d'éléments déterminants pour savoir si le fait de sortir au dehors était en sa faveur, ou en sa défaveur. Et puisqu'elle ne pouvait se décider, elle attendait simplement. Une cage fermée était une cage où elle ne pouvait sortir. Une cage ouverte était une cage où elle pouvait sortir. Mais quelle était une cage où elle pouvait sortir, mais dont elle ne voulait pas sortir ? Cette situation ne faisait pas de sens, car c'était son inaction qui devenait le verrou de sa non-liberté. Ouverte, fermée. Ouverte, fermée... Telle une horloge, ou une boite à musique résonnant indéfiniment le même son, cette oscillation marquait son esprit sans relâche, ni repos.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Devais-je l'ouvrir ? Ou devais-je la refermer ?

Que m'attendait-il à l'extérieur ?

Sa langue claqua. Il n'y avait vraiment pas raison de s'inquiéter autant, essayait-elle de se persuader. Toutefois, si les hommes avaient réussi à la capturer ainsi, qu'était-ce qui les empêcherait de recommencer ? Mais quelles étaient ses autres options ? Attendre ? C'était futile.

Il n'y avait juste qu'à ouvrir, puis à la refermer...

Constamment.

Indéfiniment...

Il n'y avait aucune interruption dans cette boucle. C'était une spirale renfermée sur elle-même. Elle n'offrait aucune issue, ni secours. Ouvrir signifierait l'abandon de sa lutte mais correspondrait à revivre cette éternité dans cette causalité sans fin. Ce n'était pas une vie mais une lente mort. La créature ferma les yeux peu à peu. Ce rêve ne se finirait que pour donner naissance à un autre. Une ineptie dans son inception... une hérésie dans sa dérision... Une introspection dans son hésitation...

Clic. Clic. Clic.

Clic.

Une flamme bleue surgit de l'eau telle une fleur, embrasant le sanctuaire enfouie dans l'obscurité. Si la création provenait de l'implosion d'un univers froid replié sur lui-même, cette lueur apporta l'initialisation, ou plutôt la condition de fin à ce paradoxe. La chaleur immense se dispersa tel un tsunami dans l'ensemble du hall. Cette vague d'énergie traversa la créature qui fut alors réveillée de son assoupissement. Ouvrant un œil, puis le deuxième, elle remarqua enfin la présence qui venait de s'immiscer dans cet antre perdu.

« **Qui es-tu ?** », fut la question qu'elle prononça.

Surprise, elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait oublié la dernière fois qu'elle avait prononcé ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Était-ce une coïncidence qu'au moment où son esprit allait s'assoupir, qu'une nouvelle inconnue surgisse ? Ou était-ce seulement le fruit de son désir ?

La flamme bleutée se mit alors à tournoyer, de plus en plus vite, tel un typhon. Dans une révolution, puis une convolution, les couleurs du monde se mirent à vibrer puis à redescendre. Le monde fut alors peint en gris, puis en jaune, puis en rouge, pour redevenir polychrome. C'était la naissance de l'impossible, le renouveau ou plutôt la genèse... Telle une feuille blanche sur laquelle on écrivait les premiers mots, l'avènement de cet événement constituait le début de cette histoire.

Le brasier prit soudainement forme. L'énergie volatile se matérialisa sous une forme liquide, changeant de composition chimique. Provenant d'un modèle entièrement éphémère, cette force se transmua sous un aspect permanent. Les aiguilles s'alignèrent tandis que la possibilité infinitésimale vint à son comble. Le miracle naquit pour mettre fin à ce rythme insensé. L'absence de son s'évapora. La musique reprit. La peinture se raviva.

Et elle naquit.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres de celle-ci, qui leva un bras vers l'avant. Une goûte tomba à la surface de l'onde tandis que la patte titanesque se rapprocha du visage de l'enfant. Elle était la synthèse finale à ce dilemme insoluble.

« Je suis... »

* * *

« ... Kushina, es-tu réveillée ? »

La stupeur n'avait d'égale que son engourdissement. Chaque muscle de son corps paraissait atrophié à l'extrême. Elle était à l'évidence allongée dans un lit — ce qui n'était pas étonnant considérant son précédent état. Ses pensées étaient encore dissolues et elle n'arrivait pas à former un raisonnement continu. Elle regarda à droite de son baldaquin et visualisa alors le visage qui lui faisait face à travers l'obscurité. Celui-ci ne présentait ni bouche, ni de yeux, de cheveux ou même d'oreilles...

Elle fut extrêmement troublée de se retrouver face à pareil personnage. Le sans-visage se permit alors de rajouter :

— Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Elle déglutit, avant de froncer son expression. Elle essaya de se concentrer au maximum, mais il semblait que quelque chose perturbait constamment sa concentration.

— Elle est probablement encore en état de choc. Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas sage de la réveiller, Inoichi nous avait averti... promulgua une voix à sa gauche.

Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, un deuxième sans-visage transparut dans une matrice de lumière à côté de son lit. Celui-ci contrairement au précédent n'était pas habillé d'une toge blanche mais d'un immense gilet rouge. Il était également plus grand que son homologue...

— Cela valait le coup de tenter. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui est advenu cette nuit, répliqua vivement l'autre voix.

Le sans-visage au gilet rouge hocha la tête avant de rabattre une main contre la sienne. Telle une bête apeurée, elle s'extirpa de ce contact et se blottit en boule, tremblotant intensément. Elle éprouva un sentiment de profond désespoir qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer. Elle eut soudainement besoin de savoir à propos de quelque chose... mais quoi ?! Ses lèvres s'emplirent de sang et le sans-visage la força alors à ouvrir la bouche en insérant ses immondes appendices entre ses dents. Elle tenta de mordre de toutes ses forces, mais l'effroyable inconnu était bien plus fort qu'elle ne l'était. Elle se sentit subitement son inquiétude se dissiper tandis que sa vue se troublait. Sa tête reposa alors contre son lit et elle s'endormit dans une stase indéfinie...

* * *

Elle se retrouva cette fois assise contre une surface froide, lisse et dure. Le monde autour d'elle était chaotique. Des reliures de livres flottaient dans les airs tandis que des pages seules s'éparpillaient partout. Au loin, une sorte de statue immense était cernée par deux sphères lumineuses de la taille de planètes jumelles. Celles-ci décrivaient une convolution autour de l'effigie de la silhouette humanoïde faite de marbre. L'espace se diaphragmait en de multiples points, constellé dans un décor spiralé, où la seule surface stable semblait celle sur laquelle elle était assise.

Une sorte de bipède squelettique était adossé sur un trône d'os morcelés en face d'elle. Celui-ci avait une tête de chien osseux, la fixant de ses orbites dépourvues de substance. Ses mains étaient faites de cavités blanches, concaténées via un amoncellement de tissus formés de chairs résiduelles. Le bras soutenu par l'armature calcaire se déployait en l'air et supportait le cerbère décharné. Dix appendices cachectiques trottaient sur le bas fond, depuis le bas dos de la chimère. La cage formée de dents qui lui faisait office de gueule s'ouvrit et elle put entendre la voix distinctement éthérée de cette incongrue créature :

« Cela fait un moment que vous êtes endormie ici. Je vous attendais. »

Elle voulut se manifester mais sa volonté ne suffit à rompre les chaines qui maintenaient sa mâchoire fermée. Des entraves similaires restreignaient chacun de ses mouvements. Ceux-ci s'incrustaient dans ses jambes, ses bras et son tronc. Même sa tête était contiguë à son dossier en fer. La silhouette évidée en face d'elle se leva soudainement et se plaça devant son siège, avant de la toiser de sa position accroupie.

« Je suis là pour vous aider à vous rappeler. Vous pouvez m'appeler **Alpha**. C'est le nom qu'utilisent habituellement les gens pour m'interpeller, mais mon nom n'a que peu d'importance ici. Ce qui est important à présent, c'est vous. »

Rappeler ? Rappeler quoi ? Elle le fixa sans comprendre.

« Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous rappeler car la source qui faisait de vous ce que vous étiez a disparu. On m'a chargé de rétablir cette liaison. Mais ce n'est pas une chose que je peux réaliser seul. J'ai besoin de votre coopération. »

Les mailles de fer qui cloisonnaient sa bouche paraissaient incassables. Son corps était recouvert par des bouts de papier sur lesquelles étaient inscris des sigles. Ses jambes, ses bras en étaient recouverts. Là où il n'y avait de chaînes, des sceaux apparaissaient en multitudes. Elle était prise au piège, enfermée, ballonnée dans cette boucle perpétuelle, où nul échappatoire était possible. Sa vie était sans saveur. Son consentement n'avait pas de valeur. Elle n'avait plus aucune vigueur. Le seul accès qu'elle avait vers l'extérieur se faisait par l'intermédiaire de ses sens, diffus, résorbés.

« Je sais que vous m'entendez et que vous pouvez me voir. Si vous êtes d'accord pour que l'on entame cette démarche, contentez-vous de cligner une fois de votre œil droit. Dans le cas contraire, cligner deux fois. »

Elle s'exécuta instantanément deux fois. Elle ne voulait pas d'aide, ou du moins, d'une aide dont elle ne connaissait la contrepartie.

La chimère la regarda transitivement avant de s'asseoir en tailleur. Ses jambes bâties de cartilages craquèrent lors de ce geste fugace. Il tapota de ses doigts cadavériques sur ses côtes avant de stipuler d'une voix inexpressive :

« Appelez-moi lorsque vous serez résolue à résoudre votre problème. Je ne suis qu'un moyen pour vous de parvenir à votre finalité. Seule vous avez l'ultime prérogative concernant votre liberté. »

Les orbites parurent s'arrêter de la fixer tandis que la tête élongée se riva vers le sol. Elle fut étreinte d'une terrible frayeur alors qu'elle poussa un cri inaudible. Mais le macchabée assis semblait imperméable à ses appels silencieux. Elle mordit ses liens qui entravaient sa gorge sans succès. Elle voulait s'échapper de cet endroit !

C'était seulement lorsque cette idée lui vint qu'un des livres flottant toucha l'épaule de la chimère, qui releva alors la tête.

« Je savais que vous ne tiendriez pas longtemps cette lutte d'attrition. Comme il est impossible à un être vivant de ne pas étendre sa zone d'influence, vous ne pouvez résister à ce besoin de retrouver votre intégrité. C'est tout à fait normal et je suis là pour vous y amener. »

Le squelette déposa ses phalanges contre son omoplate, qu'il se mit à tourner. Des monogrammes opalescents s'illuminèrent sur la surface de son corps alors qu'il prit dans ses mains caleuses le journal qui était venu à sa portée pour le déposer sur ses cuisses. Il leva une main contre le visage du prisonnier et déposa une autre contre la sienne. Puis soudainement, il déchira l'un des sceaux inscrits et sa vision s'embrasa instantanément.

Des sans-visages apparurent, la jaugeant de loin. Elle les regarda, envieuse de leur appartenance. Bien qu'elle était à présent libre de mouvement, l'absence d'attaches se retrouvait particulièrement stressante pour elle. Sa peau était telle une membrane qui venait de se vider de sa poche sanguine, pour être remplacée par un vide incommensurable. À côté d'elle, la même chimère qu'elle avait vue dans sa précédente vision l'accompagnait. Mais le squelette paraissait invisible auprès des autres sans-visages.

Celui-ci leva subitement deux doigts en revolver vers l'un des sans-visages, dont la tête explosa dans une pluie de sang et de matières grises. Il décocha à plusieurs reprises et leur environnement proche s'inonda dans une bouillie innommable. Elle regarda la scène avait rien d'autre que du dégoût, comme si elle se sentait salie de se retrouver dans ce bain morbide. La chimère croisa son regard horrifié avant de hocher la tête sans la moindre expression discernable.

L'instant d'après, elle se sentit projetée en arrière et se retrouva dans la dimension onirique qu'ils avaient précédemment quittée. Elle vit la main du cerbère squelettique s'éloigner de son visage alors qu'il massait son menton pointu avec ses doigts effilés.

« Il semblerait que ceci soit la première étape afin que vous retrouviez votre attache. Ce que nous venons d'observer représente votre premier point d'encrage. Si vous n'avait ressenti que du dégoût, cela signifie que les êtres dans ce monde n'avaient aucune importance pour vous. Hmm... À moins que... »

Il trima le livre sur ses genoux jusqu'à atteindre une page précise, puis il replaça sa main contre son visage avant qu'ils n'atterrirent encore une fois dans un endroit où des sans-visages étaient présents. Sauf que cette fois, ils paraissaient plus petit. Elle eût plus le temps de s'observer elle-même et remarqua que son propre corps arborait une emprunte fantomatique, comme si son véritable soi avait été extirpé de sa corporalité spirituelle — si cela faisait quelconque sens pour elle.

Les sans-visages continuèrent d'épancher leur désapprobation misanthrope. Elle eut encore une fois une profonde envie de tous les voir disparaître. Alpha leva son bras vers le plus proche, qui se mit s'approcher vers eux. Au moment où le macchabée s'apprêta à relâcher sa foudre, sa voix perça sa mâchoire dans un « stop » et elle s'interposa par inadvertance sur la trajectoire de l'arme pointée. Le méphitique s'imprégna d'une émanation carnassière alors qu'il la dévisagea de haut en bas. Elle se retourna pour voir l'individu derrière elle, qui pour la première fois, arbora une expression distincte s'approchant d'un large sourire.

« Salut toi ! », clama-t-il en se grattant sa tignasse blonde, embarrassé. « Ne fais pas attention aux autres, ils ont juste un peu peur de la nouvelle. »

Et le rire qu'il afficha fut le première rayon de couleur qu'elle aperçut dans cet univers gris...


	25. Endomorphisme Nilpotent, partie 2

**Endomorphisme Nilpotent, partie 2**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Naruto plongea longitudinalement, avec son poing en fer de lance. Sa rage convertit en énergie pure tournoya autour de son bras, tel un ouragan rougeoyant. Son attention était exclusivement focalisée sur la silhouette dissolue en face de lui. Et détruire l'ennemi, était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser à cet instant.

Annihiler. Désintégrer. Anéantir.

Son corps était comme une bombe sur le point d'exploser. Il entendait la voix distante de son père le prévenir de ne pas foncer tête baissée dans le guet-apens.

Toutefois, il était futile de retarder l'inéducable, puisque le garçon ne pouvait penser à rien d'autres que mettre fin à cette abomination d'outre-monde.

Une lame d'énergie rouge trancha vers l'avant, directement dans la diffuse obscurité n'ayant d'autre forme que celle qu'il visualisait actuellement.

 _ **Hihihi... Hahahaha... Hyahahaha !**_

— Silence ! Meurs, disparais ! hurla-t-il tandis qu'il perçait davantage la gueule de la singularité. Il enchaîna alors plusieurs coups à la vitesse de la lumière. L'univers autour d'eux sembla se fragmenter, se disloquer à chacune de ses frappes. Un goût de sang emplit sa bouche tandis qu'il s'abreuva de sa rage.

Plus. Plus... beaucoup plus.

La lumière s'agglomérait, s'agglutinait, convergeait.

Les ténèbres s'élargissaient, se démultipliaient, se divisaient.

Cloc. Cloc. Cloc. Cloc.

Un bruit de membre brisé harpailla ses oreilles. Une douleur atroce saisit son bras, douleur qui se propagea à l'ensemble de ses muscles comme un venin, mais il ne pouvait se permettre d'abandonner maintenant...

 _Encore plus,_ mugit-il.

 ** _Encore plus,_** répliqua la voix étrangère.

Des gonds de portes s'ouvrant retentirent dans un grincement suraigu. Ce fut à travers ce décor apocalyptique que Naruto se tint debout, alimenté, sustenté par sa surpuissante colère. En face de lui, un monticule de visages distordus criant supplice s'élevait dans un mur colossal, surplombé par une unique ombre au sommet, le narguant de sa hauteur infernale.

Naruto gravit alors cette montagne, faisant fi des cris de douleurs l'entourant. Il avança coûte que coûte vers son but. Le rouge dépucela le vert et la prairie se transforma en une mer de feu et de flamme où cet îlot insensé restait le dernier havre. Le monde entier représentait les ténèbres tandis qu'il était la dernière lumière restante. La monstruosité au point culminant de cette colline élargissait son périmètre de contrôle à chaque ébranlement des interminables tentacules. Il fallait être soit incroyablement brave, soit indubitablement fou pour essayer de pourfendre une telle chose. À travers un réseau de mana tissé de toiles cramoisies, Naruto brandit son vouloir, convexé dans un seul geste, avant de le déployer vers l'horizon, en direction de la chose innommable. La collision de leur assaut respectif brisa l'univers entier en de milliers de fragments et de sous-fragments. Une déferlante d'une telle puissance aurait été impossible si elle était aussi improbable. Un univers qui se brisait était après tout la genèse de millions d'autres. Et chacun de ces fragments détenait une vérité, cristallisée en une simple possibilité.

 _ **Eh bien sûr, c'est ainsi que cette histoire se termine.**_

Non, pas vraiment, la bataille finale n'a pas encore eu lieu.

 _ **Pourquoi cherches-tu encore ? La partie est déjà terminée. Tous les coups ont été joués.**_

Détrompe-toi, ton adversaire n'a pas encore dit son dernier mot, regarde :

Alors que l'entité abstraite avait été distraite par cette courte interlude, l'adolescent blond en avait profité pour emmagasiner de l'énergie, confluée dans le creux de sa main.

N'est-ce pas familier comme vision ? La chute prochaine du monstre légendaire ne fait que tarder.

 _ **Je reviens vers toi une fois que je me suis occupé de ce garnement.**_

La coupure fut instantanée. L'ensemble informe s'était réincorporée sous une image statique, celle d'une gigantesque montagne de chair et de sang putréfié. Une odeur égale à celle d'un million de cadavres en décomposition étouffait l'atmosphère. Les dix titanesques tentacules formèrent alors spirale, où du centre, une minuscule sphère grossissait, grossissait et grossissait. L'enfant héros arriverait-il à vaincre cette créature invincible ? Après tout, quelle était la seule manière de vaincre une entité invincible, où le mot invincible définissait le fait qu'elle soit impossible à vaincre ?

L'utilisation d'un Deus ex machina était toutefois impossible. De même, ce monde ne pouvait se défaire de sa propre logique, comme il ne pouvait s'émanciper de ce qui lui avait été précédemment établi. Le vecteur que représentait Naruto ne pouvait être utilisé que seul et sans biais. Il symbolisait la pièce maîtresse de cet échiquier géant. Une telle pièce ne pouvait être gâchée de manière aussi futile. Parfois, un lourd sacrifice était nécessaire pour sauver la partie, qui ne pouvait terminer encore une fois sur un match nul, ou être repoussé à une date ultérieure et indéfinie. La défaite n'était pas non plus acceptable. Qui aimerait qu'une histoire se termine sur une mauvaise fin, avant même que les acteurs du spectacle n'aient eu le temps de jouer leurs cartes ?

Ce fut pourquoi la vision de cet affrontement impossible s'estompa, car celui-ci n'avait pas lieu d'être. Et ce, par la force du simple mot prononcé par cet homme :

« Stop ! »

Un bruit de verre pillé résonna dans sa tête tandis que cet univers tapissé de flamme disparut. La montagne de visages contigus se dissipa et seule la vallée de son esprit perdura à nouveau. Le ciel était bleu, le sol était vert, l'horizon était clair. Une odeur de printemps emplit ses narines et des bruits d'oiseaux égarèrent son ouïe. Seule la douleur substituait encore. Il s'écroula sur l'herbe, se tenant le torse, soumis à sa propre douleur. Il jeta un œil en face, d'où il pouvait voir, entre les jambes de son père se tenant devant lui, brandir son katana vers la figure de la jeune fille, qui les toisait de son éternel air narquois.

— Dommage que tu sois intervenu, cela commençait tout juste à être comique ! souffla-t-elle en portant sa main contre sa joue.

Tigre ne répliqua pas et poursuivit l'étude mortellement sérieuse de son vis-à-vis, dont le sourire s'élargissait encore, jusqu'au point où ses traits en devinrent déformés.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? hurla l'adolescent qui tenta tant bien bien que mal de se relever.

— Cette... chose t'a juste lancé une illusion, clama Tigre d'une voix grave. Mais le temps presse, nous n'avons pas le temps de nous attarder ici. Tu dois te ressaisir.

Il lui prêta son bras pour l'aider à se relever. Naruto cligna des yeux furieusement comme pour dissiper la migraine incessante emplissant sa tête. L'adolescent refusa la main tendue d'un geste haineux avant de se retourner vers le simulacre de la jeune fille au cheveux rouges.

— Vous pensez réellement pouvoir vous échapper ici sans me demander mon avis ? clama d'ailleurs celle-ci.

Pour appuyer ces paroles, celle qui faisait office de _Kura_ leva la main en l'air, d'où une minuscule boule rougeoyante émergea. Celle-ci s'éleva lentement, sinistrement. Le son ambiant sembla alors se couper, l'air s'étouffer tandis que la sphère montait et montait encore. Et lorsqu'elle atteignit cinq mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes, celle-ci se brisa en un millier d'aiguilles vermeilles, qui s'élancèrent alors à toute vitesse vers les deux autres personnes présentes. Toutefois, un dôme de terre s'éleva et s'interposa momentanément à la pluie meurtrière, qui s'évapora dans un soudain nuage de poussière. Après quelques secondes, le sortilège se désagrégea tel un château de sable, révélant les deux blonds indemnes. Naruto eût l'air hagard tandis que le visage de Tigre était figé dans une mine illisible. La tête de Kura ne présentait plus son sourire condescendant et les traits de son visage se décontractèrent également en une expression impassible. Celle-ci étrécit les yeux et relâcha un large soupir :

— Je vois...

Voyant son pire ennemi avancer, Naruto tenta alors de s'extirper de l'emprise de son père. En colère, il leva sa tête vers lui pour lui clarifier de s'écarter de son chemin. Cependant, même Naruto dut retenir un hoquet devant les yeux de celui-ci. Ceci ne pouvait être le visage d'un homme, ni même l'incarnation d'un bipède. Ses pupilles semblaient contenir un univers de rage comprimé dans un autre multivers de souffrance. Naruto tenta de le défier du regard mais échoua lamentablement. La pression seule de son expression réussit à le faire céder, si bien qu'il s'effondra au sol, impuissant devant l'expression d'une telle volonté.

— Reste ici, grinça la voix de Tigre entre ses dents serrées.

Décomposé, l'adolescent blond vit alors son père détourner son attention de lui pour se rabattre pleinement sur la silhouette qui leur faisait face. Tigre avança d'un pas lent vers elle. Un crépitement terrifiant se fit entendre autour de lui tandis que ses mains s'animèrent d'une énergie convolutée, laissant une traînée bleue dans son sillage.

De l'autre côté, le simulacre de la petite rousse s'avança en avant avec une immense toile uniforme se profilant dans son dos, duquel un millier d'œils rouges s'ouvrit en grand. L'homme aux innombrables tatouages laissa tomber sa cape au sol, qui sembla s'évaporer une fois en contact avec l'herbe. Il porta au niveau de sa bouche ses mains gantés, qu'il resserra de ses dents. En simultané, de l'autre côté, la toile de la jeune fille se divisa en deux et se transmuta en ailes de chauve-souris derrière son dos. Autour d'eux, le vent oscillait par intermittence de manière discontinue, allant du silence au hennissement d'une tumultueuse tempête.

Lorsque la fille fut à moins de dix mètres, Tigre avança alors son katana vers l'avant, la pointe dirigée vers le sol. Kura se tint immobile, les yeux étrécies, tandis qu'elle fixait l'arme avec intensité. Les vibrations de l'air s'accentuèrent subitement et Naruto se sentit alors écrasé par la pression qui se dégageait des deux silhouettes, qui n'avaient d'humain que d'apparence. Tigre lâcha subitement la poignée de sa lame, qui sembla tomber au ralenti vers le bas. Le son dégagé par le filament du feuillet faisait penser au cri d'un millier d'oiseaux. Des sigles azurés se dessinèrent subitement en une constellation circonvenant Tigre, qui fut alors englobé dans un univers bleu nuit.

— Libération des Sceaux de Contrôle de niveau 3, 2, 1. Situation A. Les restrictions d'habilités sont levées jusqu'à que la cible soit réduite au silence ou scellée.

La chaîne aérienne de glyphes intégra son corps dans une subite explosion. La déferlante spiralée parut changer l'environnement, le sol, l'air jusqu'aux couleurs mêmes. Celles-ci virèrent au bleu, au violet, au rouge, au gris, au noir, plusieurs fois. Naruto se sentit irradié par les effluves spirituelles que dégageait son père. Tigre leva lentement sa main vers l'avant... puis claqua ses doigts en sursaut. L'ennemie ouvrit de grands yeux, quand soudain, des coupures apparurent peu à peu sur sa figure, comme si son existence elle-même se fissurait à la façon d'un verre volant en éclats. Un hurlement horrible se mit à résonner dans les oreilles de Naruto, alors que l'univers entier tournoya, au point où Naruto devint Kura qui devint Tigre qui devint Naruto qui devenait...

la réalité

et enfin

Il réapparut dans sa chambre.

Dehors, à travers la fenêtre, Naruto pouvait deviner qu'il faisait nuit.

Mais bizarrement la lune était rouge sang.

* * *

Tigre réintégra son corps, reposant sur son trône composé d'un simple siège en laine.

« Il est l'heure », prononça-t-il en décrochant son katana de son fourreau.

* * *

Au fin fond d'une cave, agenouillés, les apôtres du carnage en compagnie de leur innombrables fidèles attendaient sa résurrection tant attendue. Lorsqu'au milieu du pentacle aux cinq cierges, le sarcophage en or s'ouvrit subrepticement, ils glapirent enfin à l'unisson :

« Ô seigneurs parmi les seigneurs, Dieu parmi les Dieux, maître absolu de ce monde, vous nous êtes revenu ! »

La figure d'une femme aux longs cheveux rouges transparut dans l'obscurité du socle. Son corps pâle était sublimement nue. D'un simple geste du bras, une aura rouge tournoya autour d'elle dans un tourbillon de chaines, la revêtant d'une robe noire uniformément pure. Elle porta sa main à son faciès défigurée, qui en un instant, retrouva sa superbe authenticité. Ses yeux diaboliques brillaient comme mille phares. Dix queues sous forme d'ombres, jouaient en arrière fond un concert tyrannique. Elle accorda un serein visage devant son public l'adulant de toute part. Elle descendit sa main sur la tête de l'un de ses apôtres les plus proches, qui fourmilla de peur en sentant sa présence incommensurable. Ainsi, elle s'immergea pleinement des événements l'ayant conduite jusqu'ici.

Son esprit fulminait d'impatience. Car enfin, il pourrait être libre.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 ** _Le sujet n'appartient pas au monde mais il constitue la limite de son monde_**


	26. Endomorphisme Nilpotent, partie 3

**Endomorphisme Nilpotent, partie 3**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Alors qu'elle détacha sa main de l'apôtre inconscient, elle prit les marches qui la menèrent à une estrade surélevée. Derrière elle, les dix queues d'ombre continuaient d'afficher une multitude d'œils aux raies concentriques, ravivant la flamme des fidèles les moins enthousiasmés. Sa robe semblait aussi vivante que le reste de son ombre, où des gueules aux dents acérées la parcouraient en long et en large. Et lorsqu'elle arriva au bout de l'estrade, elle déversa une partie de son énergie dans une pluie rougeâtre pour faire taire le brouhaha. La foule devint alors complètement silencieuse, prête à écouter ses mots, elle leva les bras en l'air au moment où elle proclama avec émotion :

« Mes enfants, comme vous l'avez si bien crié, je suis de retour parmi vous. Bien que l'apparence que j'arbore n'est peut-être pas celle à laquelle vous vous attendiez, sachez que je suis bien plus fort que je ne l'ai jamais été. La prophétie est enfin arrivée, l'heure de gloire absolue est à notre portée ! »

Les membres de l'assemblée se mirent à brandir leurs torches, leurs fourches et leurs pelles. Les mains en l'air de leur prêtresse se replièrent en poing tandis qu'elle brandit sa fougue à la foule.

« Konoha qui a œuvré pour notre destruction est perdue, saignée de l'intérieur. Votre vengeance est à portée de main ! Vous pourrez enfin parler à vos frères, sœurs, femmes, neveux et nièces en toute tranquillité au paradis, puisqu'il ne vous reste plus qu'à marcher droit devant. »

Des bruits de tambours se firent entendre dans la grotte. Elle leur accorda enfin un dernier sourire bienveillant.

« Désormais, je dois m'entretenir avec mes apôtres pour qu'ils répandent ma parole au travers du commun des mortels. Allez-y mes enfants, répandez aussi votre flamme. Nous entrons dans une nouvelle période de l'histoire ! »

L'atmosphère atteint alors son paroxysme lorsqu'enfin, les fidèles ayant la bouche close furent enfin autorisés à scander :

« Jashin ! Jashin ! Jashin ! Jashin... »

* * *

Depuis l'obscurité, un vieil homme qui ressemblait plus à un macchabée qu'à un être vivant applaudissait lentement lorsque le maître rentra enfin dans le couloir. La femme à la longue chevelure de flamme lui dégota un sourire hautain tandis qu'elle s'arrêta devant lui.

— Beau discours, lui félicita le squelette humain.

— Tss, ces cultistes boivent déjà toutes mes paroles. Je pourrais leur dire de se jeter dans la fange qu'ils le feraient avec allégresse, répliqua-t-elle avec un hoquet moqueur.

L'homme, en revanche, hocha la tête sérieusement.

— Je craignais que la perte de Tobi nous empêche d'avoir un harangueur de foule, mais le fait que tu aies pu récupérer ce corps nous permet d'avoir une figure de proue pour la guerre à venir.

Elle le toisa avec une étincelle amusée dans le regard.

— Il est vrai qu'il est dommage qu'il soit mort. Il constituait mon meilleur fou sur l'échiquier. Mais son sacrifice nous a permis grandement d'accélérer notre plan car grâce à lui, je sais à peu près tous les secrets que Konoha nous cachait encore. Et nous avons maintenant assez de chair à canon pour juste marcher sur le village et la voir se faire écraser sous notre supériorité numérique, tandis que nos véritables agents mettront le reste à sac.

Son interlocuteur était en revanche un peu moins sûr.

— Je ne sais pas si ce sera si simple. Leurs protocoles de sécurité sont bien plus avancés que nous le pensions. De tous les espions que j'ai envoyés chez eux, aucun n'est retourné ici.

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Ce ne sont que de simples pions de toute manière, souffla-t-elle avec une expression embrasée d'extase. Ils n'étaient là que pour divertir la véritable manigance que je planifiais dans leur dos. Maintenant que j'ai le pouvoir du Kyuubi entre mes mains, le pouvoir qu'ils ont tant cherché à me prémunir d'atteindre, ils ne peuvent plus faire grand chose pour m'arrêter, proclama-t-elle en faisant crépiter de l'énergie pure entre ses doigts. Et les tensions que j'ai ravivées dans les autres villages ont fait que toutes leurs tentatives diplomatiques soient vouées à l'échec.

— Mais leurs troupes semblent aussi plus vaillantes que jamais, souleva-t-il en fronçant le sourcil.

Elle explosa de rire à la mention de ces troupes.

— Elles seront trop distraites par les quelques cadeaux que je leur ai laissés. Je peux t'assurer que leur morale est proche de zéro maintenant, de même que leur confiance en leur cher leader.

— Mais il reste encore une menace...

Elle étrécit les yeux d'un air effronté.

— Pourquoi toutes ces questions, Madara ? Tu ne me fais donc pas confiance ? Toutes les promesses que je t'ai promulguées jusque là se sont effectuées. Et par menace, si tu voulais parler du Yondaime, tu te méprends lourdement. Il n'est plus que le vestige d'un homme, un simple fantôme du passé. Une personne que j'ai détruit de bout en bout, que j'ai annihilé sous ma botte et qui n'est plus là que pour satisfaire mon amusement sadique de le voir observer tout ce qui lui est cher se faire détruire par ma main. J'ai pris possession de sa femme qui constituait son dernier refuge émotionnel, j'ai réduit à néant son esprit et maintenant, je m'apprête à détruire le village qu'il aime tant. Ah, je lui ai laissé son fils j'admets, un fils connu comme l'enfant de la prophétie. Une vaste blague quand on sait que la prophétie a été créée de ma propre initiative.

Madara hocha la tête, peu convaincu.

— Certes... Mais le plan que nous avons mis en place a été grandement retardé. J'ai mis des années avant de pouvoir rerentrer en contact avec toi. Et parmi toutes ces promesses, celles que le Yondaime et sa femme périssent le jour de l'attaque n'ont pas été respectées, de même que tu réussisses à dominer le Renard dès que tu pus rentrer dans le corps du gamin. Et tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi.

Elle ferma les yeux et prit une mine inhabituellement méditative. Peut-être était-ce la première fois que Madara vit une faille dans l'armure invincible que son partenaire avait toujours affichée.

— C'était... un imprévu je l'admets. Il était un adversaire bien plus fort que je ne l'eus cru, à un tel point que je me demande s'il n'était pas l'ultime pion destiné à me vaincre durant cette manche mais... Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que les sentiments qu'il développait pour le petit n'était qu'un moyen pour moi de le corrompre et que la facette qu'il a conçue comme échappatoire n'était qu'un outil de plus afin que je puisse prendre son contrôle. Et dire que sa dernière action a été de protéger l'enfant de la prophétie, souffla-t-elle en hochant la tête. Quel dépit... Alors qu'entre tous, c'était lui qui avait la plus grande opportunité de me détruire. Il a failli au pari que je lui ai donné et par conséquent, je l'ai absorbé dans son intégralité. Et désormais que Konoha a perdu leur reine, leur dernier espoir a été réduit à néant.

Madara acquiesça, satisfait.

— Tu aurais dû m'informer de la raison de ce contre-temps. Je n'aurais pas sacrifié autant de ressources si tu m'avais envoyé ne serait-ce qu'un signe.

Elle le regarda avec une vive colère, encore plus inhabituelle.

— Tu le sais qu'à l'intérieur du corps du gamin, mon champ d'action était extrêmement limité. Et la moindre erreur aurait pu me coûter la défaite, il est vrai. Mais j'ai réussi à vaincre ce satané Renard de malheur. S'il avait fait un tant soi peu confiance en Konoha, peut-être qu'il aurait pu me vaincre, mais sa rancune était ce qui lui a causé sa perte. Mais bon, tout ça n'est qu'une histoire révolue ! conclut-elle avant de s'arrêter durant quelques secondes. En revanche...

— En revanche ? s'enquit-il inquiet d'un nouvel imprévu.

— Il nous reste encore un ennemi que je dois faire tomber, afficha-t-elle avec un sérieux des plus mortels.

Il écarquilla les yeux surpris qu'elle puisse afficher une telle expression.

— Qui donc ? requit-il.

Elle hocha la tête avec un fin sourire.

— Tu ne comprendrais pas, même si je te l'expliquais. Si nous sommes des fourmis, il est l'être humain. Nous sommes des êtres en deux dimensions tandis qu'il est un être à **N** dimensions au-dessus de nous. Il est terrifiant, à chaque plan que je fais, il m'envoie un contre adapté. Je sais qu'il me réserve encore des surprises et le simple fait que je n'ai pu détruire l'âme du garçon comment je l'avais prévu en est la preuve.

Il croisa les bras sceptique.

— S'il est si redoutable... comment se fait-ce qu'il ne s'est pas déjà manifesté ?

Le sourire de la femme se transforma en rictus.

— Oooh ! Mais il s'est déjà manifesté à plusieurs reprises ! Si mes plans n'ont pas fonctionné comme nous le voulions, c'est justement à cause de lui et lui seul. Heureusement que les règles de notre duel stipule qu'il ne peut utiliser d'éléments en dehors de ceux établis sur le plateau de jeu. Il est pieds et mains liés autant que je le suis. Même s'il est une existence au-dessus de tous, il est incapable d'effacer ce monde.

Madara n'avait que cure de ces élucubrations qu'il avait toujours considéré comme les délires de ce montre en forme humaine. Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond, imprégnée d'une sorte d'expression soulagée avant de déclarer :

— Comme il est ironique que le dilemme qui nous réunie tous les deux fasse partie du maillon de la chaîne qui me permette d'exister. Mais je peux déjà t'affirmer que je serai celui qui s'élèvera au-dessus de lui... Et peut-être qu'enfin, je connaîtrai la liberté.

Il ricana à la mention de cette _liberté_.

— Ce fameux rêve dont tu m'as parlé... J'ai encore du mal à y croire.

Elle afficha une mine hautaine devant lui.

— Voilà pourquoi tu es limité et tu ne pourras jamais être un vrai humain.

Mais au moment où elle prononça cette phrase, un frisson lui parcourut le corps. Elle regarda alors sa main et sentit une sensation étrange en elle, comme elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant, même au travers de ses multiples itérations. Elle hocha la tête rapidement et proclama : « Assez parlé, il est temps de mettre en place notre plan d'attaque. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, ils franchirent leur couloir qui débouchait sur le _grand conseil_.

* * *

Naruto regarda autour de lui, empli de dégoût. La pièce où il avait sommeillé semblait avoir été le théâtre d'un affrontement terrible. Il manqua de peu de vomir lorsqu'il reconnut les corps démembrés et éventrés de Mori et de sa gardienne, Cacatoès. Leur visage était transmué dans une expression d'horreur et il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'ils avaient pu entrevoir durant sa torpeur.

« Il faut que je prévienne le Sandaime de ce qu'il s'est passé ici, » hocha-t-il résolument de la tête.

Il leur accorda alors une prière silencieuse et embrocha un pied par-dessus l'unique fenêtre du salon. Il était au troisième étage, mais bizarrement, alors qu'avant il aurait ressenti du vertige, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait simplement descendre comme s'il n'avait qu'à franchir une simple marche.

Même sa vision était étrange : il voyait des sigles ésotériques monter le long des parois des immeubles et le sol lui-même paraissait rempli de chiffres. Cela lui rappela la courte discussion qu'il avait eu avec Kura lorsqu'elle lui avait dit que leur esprit avait commencé leur étape de fusion. Même le ciel, éclairci par la lune rouge, paraissait parcouru d'innombrables symboles étranges. Ainsi, c'était comme ça qu'elle avait toujours visualisé le monde. Mais en pensant à elle, une certaine colère s'empara de lui, une colère qui parut se matérialiser autour de lui sous la forme d'aura rouge. Il leva la main devant son nez et visualisa que ses ongles s'étaient eux-mêmes transformés en griffes.

Il fit alors un pas...

Et voilà qu'il était descendu en bas de l'immeuble. Il leva la tête vers la fenêtre par laquelle il était passé et il eût l'impression qu'il s'était quasiment téléporté tellement que la transition du haut vers le bas avait été rapide.

« Un monstre ! Le démon ! », entendit-il crier sur la droite. Il tourna la tête et vit une vielle dame sur un trottoir le pointer du doigt. Les passants dans la rue qui étaient déjà en train de courir vers la Tour s'étaient arrêtés pour l'observer avec une crainte référentielle. Curieux une telle attention, il s'approcha d'une marre, issue d'une pluie étant probablement tombée les jours précédents et visualisa l'exacte même apparence qu'il avait arborée dans son rêve où son père et le simulacre de Kura étaient apparus.

Il sentit alors un léger choc sur son crâne et vit que les villageois s'étaient mis à le lapider. Il était vrai qu'il devait paraître monstrueux pour le citoyen moyen. Il soupira de dépit. Toute la réputation qu'il avait voulue mettre en place avec Kura s'était envolée et il n'avait actuellement aucun moyen de savoir comme il pouvait revenir à un état plus « humain ». Il regarda autour de lui et vit les corps de certains passants à terre.

Ainsi son père n'avait pas menti... Konoha avait bien essuyé une attaque. Il trouva étrange quelque part que sa subite apparition dans la rue n'avait causé l'un des ninjas de la Feuille à l'attaquer. Mais cela voulait dire quelque part qu'ils étaient occupés ailleurs... ce qui n'était pas forcément une bonne nouvelle.

« Je dois me dépêcher, » déclara-t-il résolu.

Il refit un pas... puis un deuxième.

Il regarda derrière lui et vit les passants plus loin, _beaucoup plus loin_ , en train d'hurler de stupeur. Il entrevit brièvement sur le côté un masque s'approchant de lui au ralenti. Le masque appartenait à un membre de forces spéciales de Konoha qui s'était mis à bondir sur lui avec un long Katana. Mais il lui paraissait tellement lent... Naruto leva simplement deux doigts et arrêta la lame avec la même aisance qu'il aurait stoppé une feuille en train de tomber.

Il put entendre le souffle abasourdi de l'agent l'ayant attaqué à travers son masque, ainsi que le son d'une autre attaque survenir sur le côté. Cette fois-ci, c'était une boule feu lancée dans sa direction. Mais étrangement, en même temps, Naruto avait l'impression que la boule de feu avait une deuxième forme... celle d'un petit chien montrant les dents. Avec un chuchotement tranquille, il descendit sa main sur la tête du chien, dont les aboiements féroces devinrent de faibles gémissements. La flamme s'enroula autour de son bras et d'un renfermement sec du poing, celle-ci s'éteignit instantanément.

Naruto leva les yeux et vit la mine estomaquée du chuunin lui ayant lancé l'attaque. Il était honnêtement aussi surpris que lui, mais son propre esprit semblait euthanasié par une sorte de calme surnaturel, comme s'il analysait chaque chose comme elles étaient et non pas à travers le prisme de son ressenti. Alors qu'il vit le ninja en train de recommencer à incanter ses mudras, il posa deux doigts sur les mains de celui-ci et lui susurra à l'oreille : « Je ne suis pas ton ennemi. »

Il vit la lente transformation des traits du ninjas qui passèrent de la surprise à un effroi complet. En se retournant, il vit l'agent des forces spéciales, désormais à plus d'une vingtaine de mètre, courir vers lui le sabre à l'air. Naruto soupira et déposa une main calme sur l'épaule de l'individu masqué pour le faire s'asseoir, comme si celui-ci n'était qu'un petit garçon secouant un bâton de bois à la main qu'il aurait grondé. L'homme tomba alors les genoux à terre, grelottant comme une brindille, tandis que Naruto n'avait même pas bougé de place. Le blond le toisa avec interrogation avant de hausser les épaules.

Il retourna alors son regard vers la Tour du Hokage plus loin et décida qu'il avait assez perdu de temps. En moins de trois pas, il arriva au sommet du grand bâtiment en pierre cimenté. Là, il y avait encore plus d'agents mais Naruto les esquiva tous en se faufilant à travers eux comme lorsqu'il aurait dépassé des enfants au réfectoire à l'heure du repas. Il s'immisça à travers l'une des fenêtres et atterrit dans un couloir sombre. Il ferma alors les yeux et laissa parler son ouïe qui lui fournit la topologie entière de l'étage. Il chercha à l'odorat une senteur familière et forte avant de trouver enfin celui qu'il cherchait, mais qui se situait deux étages plus haut.

Cela ne lui prit qu'une dizaine de pas pour arriver à son objectif. En regardant en arrière, il eut l'impression que chacun de ses pas avait troublé le sol comme s'il avait marché sur la surface d'un liquide, mais considérant qu'il était plus important de se focaliser sur son objectif, il n'y prêta pas plus attention. Naturellement, le nombre d'agents à cet endroit était le plus important de tous, mais avant qu'ils n'aient même eu le temps de réagir, il avait déjà ouvert la porte et l'avait refermé derrière lui.

Là, dans l'obscurité de la pièce, il put entendre les larmoiements d'une femme aux cheveux blonds prostrée sur sa chaise. Un peu plus loin, le bureau qui faisait face à un siège retourné devant une immense vitre blindée donnant sur le village de la feuille. Les accoudoirs en cuir du siège se tiraient, comme si une pression incommensurable s'y exerçait. La figure munie d'un chapeau blanc se leva alors et se retourna vers lui et le visage de son grand-père lui fit face.

« Si tu es venu pour m'assassiner, je serai plus qu'heureux de te montrer comment un Hokage meurt dignement au combat. »

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 _ **Une vaste blague quand on sait que la prophétie a été créée de ma propre initiative**_


	27. Endomorphisme Nilpotent, partie 4

**Endomorphisme Nilpotent, partie 4**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Naruto regarda son grand-père de manière impassible. Il sentit le loquet derrière lui se tourner et il savait qu'il n'avait que peu de temps afin de convaincre le Sandaime. Un danger imminent survint du dessus et son intuition le poussa à faire un pas sur la gauche. Il regarda les débris ainsi que les armes contondantes qui étaient tombées à l'endroit où il s'était tenu la microseconde d'avant. Il eut à peine le temps de bifurquer son regard qu'un Kunai faillit se planter entre ses deux yeux s'il n'avait pas immédiatement penché sa tête en arrière.

Son grand-père en armure se jeta sur lui avec le coude avancé vers son estomac tandis que son autre bras parallèle au premier était armé d'un Ninjato prêt à le trancher horizontalement à son corps. Ce double assaut força Naruto à utiliser l'une de ses nouvelles appendices formées par son énergie spirituelle pour bloquer la lame et pouvoir ainsi esquiver le coup pénétrant en se tenant de profil. Son grand-père disparut dans un écran de fumée blanc et Naruto discerna enfin que la particularité étrange qu'il avait repéré dans le corps de son vis-à-vis précédent était dû au fait que c'eût été un simple clone. Ne voulant que la situation ne dégénère davantage, Naruto considéra qu'il devait en terminer le plus vite possible.

Il concentra alors ses sens au maximum pour ralentir le temps à son paroxysme. L'ensemble de la pièce sembla se retrouver figé. Pour compte, une tasse au bord de la table où s'était tenu précédemment le Sandaime et qui avait été en train de tomber était désormais stoppée en plein vol, comme tenue par une ficelle invisible. Le contenu de cette tasse, ayant été précédemment un liquide noir, était en train d'être déversé sur le tapis au sol, mais les gouttelettes elles-mêmes paraissaient être en suspension.

Profitant de cet état, Naruto se rendit compte que son grand-père s'était déjà divisé en deux version de lui, soit probablement un clone et lui-même. Naruto, de par la structure particulière des sigles apparaissant sur le corps des deux doubles, réussit à identifier lequel était l'original et l'autre la copie. Il se glissa alors d'un simple pas derrière le Sandaime, fit évaporer le clone d'un coup de pied et désarma le vieux ninja alors qu'il rabattait le bras de celui-ci derrière son dos avant de le forcer contre la table en face de laquelle ils se tenaient en le poussant délicatement dessus.

Il laissa ainsi le temps reprendre son cour et se rendit compte que tout le processus avait utilisé l'équivalent d'une appendice en terme d'énergie consommée. La tasse ayant été jetée tomba finalement au sol, de même que le café qui échoua sur le tapis. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en fracas, révélant plusieurs agents masqués qui formèrent un bouchon au niveau de l'entrée. Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils virent le ninjato du vieil homme se rapprocher de sa gorge.

— Si tu penses que mes hommes ne sont pas entraînés à gérer ce genre de situation, détrompe-toi, le maudit Hiruzen. Me tenir en otage ne te permettra pas de sortir ici vivant.

À cette mention, les agents s'apprêtèrent à charger mais Naruto resserra la garde de son fourreau d'un air menaçant, ce qui les causa de reculer. Il descendit ses yeux sur son grand-père, qui était désormais étrangement plus petit que lui.

— Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me battre. Je voulais juste vous avertir de certains faits.

— Nous menacer ? gronda Hiruzen en écarquillant les yeux.

Naruto s'en voulut de sa pauvre prestation verbale.

— Non, je voulais dire que je suis de votre côté.

— C'est vrai que ta lame à mon cou souligne vraiment ton argumentaire.

L'adolescent blond à l'aura rougeoyante soupira exaspéré.

— Je suis Naruto, grand-père.

Hiruzen lui cracha au visage.

— Je te laisserai pas parler de mon protégé ainsi. Naruto est un petit garçon de huit ans, il n'a rien à voir avec un monstre de ton espèce.

Un monstre de ton espèce... ainsi, c'était ce mépris qu'avait souffert Kura toute ces années ? Même son état actuel ne pouvait lui permettre de rester de marbre face à ce rejet.

— Est-ce que je peux te le prouver alors ? requit Naruto sans état d'âme.

Comme il vit qu'Hiruzen ne répondit pas, il continua en remontant à loin, très loin dans ses souvenirs, une connaissance que seul Naruto pourrait connaître et qui n'était pas un secret d'état : « tu te souviens de la discussion qu'on eue quand tu es venu dans mon appartement ? Tu m'as demandé comme d'habitude comment s'était passée ma journée et je t'ai répondu que j'avais mangé un gâteau à la fraise, dont tu m'avais révélé juste après qu'il avait été fait par ton cuisiner personnel, gâteau que j'avais trouvé succulent. T'en rappelles-tu maintenant ? »

Les pupilles de son grand-père se dilatèrent tandis qu'il le fixait désormais avec attention. Naruto attendit un moment avant que son grand-père se décide à reparler.

— Si ce que tu dis est vrai alors relâche-moi.

Cependant, Naruto voyait bien à son regard qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Et il savait qu'il était impossible d'instiller ce sentiment à moins qu'il joigne ses paroles aux actes. Seulement, le moment où il relâcherait son grand-père, il savait que les ANBU se jetteraient sur lui, ce qui l'obligerait à se défendre — ou à s'enfuir loin d'ici. C'était situation où chaque décision représentait un ultimatum où il était impossible de retourner en arrière et Naruto savait que c'était typiquement le genre de cas propice à tourner au désastre si cette situation venait à s'éterniser.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix...

Il laissa tomber le ninjato sur son bureau et s'écarta de son grand-père en se rapprochant de la fenêtre, préparé au dernier moment à sauter au travers. Le moment où il fit ça, les agents au niveau de la porte se précipitèrent vers lui. Quand alors soudain, une matrice de lumière s'ignifugea juste à droite de lui dans un éclat aveuglant. Apparut alors à un homme en armure légère portant un masque de tigre blanc, qui leva son katana ensanglantée face aux autres agents masqués, qui se stoppèrent sur place. Naruto sentit comme si celui-ci concentrait toute l'énergie de la salle et la convergeait tel un disque d'accrétion. Le Sandaime, qui était en train de se masser les poignets, se fronça les sourcils devant cette arrivée incongrue.

— Tigre, où était-tu-

— Il est temps, vieil homme. L'ennemi que nous avons cherché toutes ces années ne tardera pas à se présenter devant nos portes.

Hiruzen le regarda un moment en se taisant. Il reprit d'un ton sec :

— Nous discuterons de ceci plus tard. Quoi qu'il en soit... souffla-t-il en se retournant vers Naruto.

Naruto sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. L'adolescent tourna sa tête et vit à travers les fentes du masque des yeux complètement éteints, comme si toute émotion qui avait pu imprégner cet homme auparavant s'était complètement dissipée. Celui-ci dépassa Naruto et se présenta devant les autres gardes, en nettoyant son arme via un mouchoir qu'il sortit de l'une de ses poches. Le contingent d'agents commença à émettre des murmures le concernant. Tigre rangea son arme tandis que les sigles sur ses bras et jambes s'éteignirent en même temps. Naruto ne put distinguer alors aucune énergie vitale sortant de cet homme, comme si celui-ci n'existait tout simplement pas.

— Ce... jeune homme, annonça Tigre en bûchant sur le dernier mot, n'est pas notre ennemi. Il est bien celui qu'il prétend être.

Les autres ANBU se rapprochèrent lentement d'eux. La plupart d'entre eux avaient les jambes qui grelottaient, les bras qui tremblaient. Ils tombèrent alors à genoux devant Tigre, qui se tenait alors juste à côté du Sandaime qui soupira se frappant le front. Ceux-ci crièrent de joie :

— Ô Haut Seigneur, vous êtes revenu d'entre les morts pour nous sauver !

— Je vous ai vu sur le champ de bataille ! Alors que j'étais sur le point de me faire trancher par l'un de ces démons, vous êtes apparu subitement dans une lumière jaune et-

— Vous avez sauvé ma fille ! Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que vous-

— Silence ! mugit soudainement le Sandaime en balayant son bras devant lui. Retournez à vos postes ! Vous devez secourir les civils blessés et identifier tous corps à terre que vous pourrez trouver, allez !

Les gardes se levèrent au garde à vous et plièrent bagage de la pièce, ne pouvant se soustraire aux ordres de leur supérieur. Il fallut une vingtaine de seconde pour que tous sortent, à l'exception de Tigre, le Sandaime, Naruto et celle que l'adolescent reconnut comme étant Ara, qui était à l'écart toujours prostrée sur sa chaise. Le Sandaime sortit d'un tiroir son calumet et se mit à extraire des vapes à répétition, son front ridée dégoulinant de sueurs.

— Je suppose que tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi j'étais incapable de te contacter durant ces deux dernières heures, Tigre.

L'homme masqué acquiesça simplement.

— Malgré mes précautions, l'ennemi a réussi à perturber la concentration mon réseau de clones via l'un d'entre eux.

— As-tu pu lire ses intentions dans son esprit ? requit Hiruzen paressant décontenancé par cette nouvelle.

Tigre hocha la tête.

— Mais par contre, j'ai le sentiment qu'il a pu lire dans le mien...

— Et ainsi découvrir les secrets que Konoha conserve depuis des années, continua Hiruzen en posant sa pipe sur la table où il était assis.

Naruto se sentit à l'écart de leur discussion. Ils paraissaient agir comme s'il n'était pas dans la pièce. Il était à la base venu ici pour informer son grand-père du monstre qui menaçait Konoha. Il profita de la courte pause dans la réunion pour s'y immiscer :

— Excusez-moi ? commença-t-il. Je suis venu ici pour vous dire que-

— Nous sommes déjà au courant, le coupèrent les deux Kage en se retournant vers lui simultanément.

— Pardon ! répliqua Naruto en baissant les yeux.

Il ne s'était pas habitué au changement soudain de son grand-père à son égard dès lors que Tigre était apparu. L'instant d'avant, celui-ci avait été persuadé qu'il était un ennemi et maintenant il apparaissait comme s'il était un détail insignifiant à ses yeux, si bien que Naruto ne savait pas où se mettre. Du fait de son état actuel, il ne ressentait pas vraiment de la gêne mais plus... une sorte d'incompréhension vis-à-vis de la situation. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il remarqua que son père était en train de regarder avec des yeux curieux.

— Pourquoi... initia celui-ci, il t'en manque une ?

— De quoi ? requit Naruto interloqué.

— De queue. Tu es censé en avoir neuf, pas huit, affirma Tigre d'une voix certaine.

Naruto jeta à coup d'œil derrière son dos et vit les huit queues matérialisées par une aura rouge danser à ses pieds. En levant ses yeux, il vit également son reflet à travers la vitre, au milieu des immeubles fumants de Konoha. Des oreilles élongés de chakra se dressaient aussi sur sa tête. Il remarquait enfin qu'il était quasiment nu et que seuls restaient au niveau de ses bras et jambes les vestiges de son ancien pantalon et T-shirt. Il sentit subitement comme une couverture l'envelopper. Il vit la main de Tigre flotter au dessus de son crâne. La couverture se révéla être une cape blanche où sur les rebords, au niveau de ses genoux, des flammes rouges étaient tissées.

— Sérieusement Tigre ? questionna le Sandaime. Voyant qu'il opina, le Sandaime inspira, clairement désapprobateur. « Il n'est pas prêt. »

Tigre haussa les épaules.

— _Personne_ ne peut être prêt pour ça. Nous n'étions pas prêt et pourtant nous voilà ici. Le seule prérequis est une loyauté absolue envers le village et le fait qu'il soit venu ici en premier lieu, bravant tous les dangers sur sa route sans commettre plus de trouble démontre sa compétence. Et il y a un certain proverbe qui dit : jamais deux sans trois, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Sandaime souffla d'un air blasé tandis que son père calqua une main sur son masque comme pour étouffer un rire. Ils se mirent alors à le dévisager tandis qu'il se retournait vers eux, tenant sur ses épaules la cape qu'il avait vue passer sur tellement de tableaux représentant le Yondaime. Sauf que cette fois, le mot _Godaime_ était inscrit dessus à la place.

— Père ?

Tigre posa une main sur ses épaules. Son regard pour la première fois montra un aspect relâché.

— Je te confie le village. Ma dette... est payée.

Tigre disparut dans un éclair jaune alors que Naruto tint son bras devant lui, tenant entre ses mains seulement de la poussière dorée.

— Ne t'en fais pas, ricana son grand-père à côté. Il n'est pas mort. Il s'est juste enfuit comme d'habitude. Il n'aime pas vraiment les cérémonies.

Naruto soupira soulagé.

— Où est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.

Hiruzen haussa les épaules.

— Il est sans doute en train de nettoyer les restes de nos envahisseurs. Mais nous avons quelque chose de plus important à faire ici.

Le Sandaime se leva du bureau et vint juste en face de lui. Malgré que le vieil homme était désormais plus petit que lui, le poids des années le faisait paraître incommensurablement plus imposant.

— À genoux, commanda Hiruzen d'une voix austère en levant deux doigts.

L'adolescent dut s'exécuter. Quand un Hokage ordonnait, le servant obéissait.

— Bien que je ne sois pas tout à fait d'accord avec sa décision hâtive, le choix du successeur revient au dernier de la chaîne, donc je n'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire. Toutefois, je comprends son choix, qui a du sens d'un point de vue stabilité politique de notre système. Mais je m'égare... songea-t-il après un moment. Naruto, lève la tête.

Le blond leva les yeux. Il vit alors le vieil homme commencer son rituel avec des larges gestes de ses bras avant de rejoindre ses mains dans un mudra. Il écarta alors ses paumes et des lumières bleutées se mirent à luire de son index et de son majeur tandis qu'il se mit à écrire en l'air.

« Si jamais tu te sens digne, répète après moi ces paroles :

« _Je jure sur mon passé, sur mon présent et sur mon futur,_

 _je jure sur mes ambitions, sur mon corps et sur mon âme,_  
 _  
que je protégerai le village de la Feuille, ses habitants et sa culture quoi qu'il en coûte,_  
 _  
que cela soit à travers mes paroles, à travers mes décisions ou à travers mes actes,_  
 _  
que je le préserverai, que je le chérirai et que je le ferai prospérer._  
 _  
Si jamais par le biais de ce serment, mon prédécesseur pouvait remettre en cause la sécurité du village par ses axiomes ou par son attribution même, alors je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour protéger le village, même si je devais m'absoudre de ce serment ou que cela devait me coûter la vie._  
 _  
Si jamais il existait une vie après la mort, ma loyauté envers la Feuille ne pourrait être dissipée, quel que soit la douleur, la peine et la honte que cela m'incomberait._  
 _  
Si jamais il existait un moyen d'étendre la vie, sans coûter la vie d'innocents, soit de personnes ne représentant un danger pour le village, cela constituerait mon cinquième devoir à poursuivre._  
 _  
Si par malheur je devais choisir de sacrifier une partie du village pour sa sauvegarde entière, je privilégierais toujours une solution qui résulterait en une perte qui soit la moindre possible._  
 _  
Si par malheur, malgré tous mes sacrifices, je venais à disparaître et causerais ainsi une destruction future du village, je devrais choisir un successeur animé de la même volonté que moi._  
 _  
Et si par malheur, je devais défier les Dieux, les Démons, ou toutes sortes de créature à l'intérieur et en dehors de ce monde, qui pourraient mettre en péril le village, alors qu'ainsi soit ma résolution._  
 _  
C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui même, j'accepte cette marque en moi, pour qu'elle devienne intégrante de ce que je suis, de ce que j'étais et de ce que je serai — ainsi que ce que tout ce que je pourrais être._  
 _  
Que la Volonté du Feu me garde, me conserve et me guide._  
 _  
Et qu'enfin, à jamais cette Volonté ne puisse se tarir en moi._ »


	28. Endomorphisme Nilpotent, partie 5

**Endomorphisme** **Nilpotent, partie 5**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Les sans-visages étaient revenus. Elle leva sa griffe vers eux, dardant sa propre animosité envers leur aversion. Ses longs cheveux cuivrés s'étendaient derrière son dos, tel un bouclier parant leur vénal dédain. Une figure blonde se tenait à côté d'elle, tenant un kunai dans ses mains. L'affrontement était sur le point de commencer. Même si en vérité, celui-ci n'était qu'un simple test de compétence, elle le prenait comme une véritable épreuve de survie. Son partenaire attitré était le seul en qui elle pouvait faire confiance. Mais elle doutait. Le risque qu'il la trahisse était bien trop grand. Alors qu'ils étaient dos à dos, entourés par les figures masqués, il la tint alors par la main.

« On y va, Kura ? »

Elle eut failli manquer un battement lorsque sa voix lui parvint. Son visage était si éblouissant. Elle sentait le mur qu'elle avait mis tant d'années à ériger faillir tel un château de sable au bord de la mer.

 _Tue le. Tue le. Tue le !_ entendit-elle soudain résonner en elle. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas, pouvait-elle ? Elle l'aimait. Elle était incapable de-

 _Arrête de te mentir à toi-même. Cette comédie a assez duré. Je nous connais que trop bien. Tu n'es qu'une prisonnière, une immigrée. Tu ne seras jamais considérée ici comme faisant partie des leurs. Tu n'es qu'une erreur dans leur plan. Une maladresse qui-_

« C'est faux, c'est faux, c'est faux ! », hocha-t-elle de la tête désespérée.

Mais elle sentit alors la main lui serrer plus fort la sienne.

« Ne t'en fais pas ! Je serai toujours là pour toi... », lui susurra-t-il si doucement.

Menteur, voulait-elle dire en le regardant ainsi si parfait, la faisant rendre si peinée. Elle se retint néanmoins de le faire. Elle ne voulait pas le faire disparaître comme tous les autres.

Il balaya son bras devant lui dans un large arc. Leur place s'illumina soudain d'une lumière jaune. Le ciel s'embrasa dans un feu d'artifice. Elle se retrouva soudain sur un balcon, proche du précipice, maintenue seulement par le garde-fou qui la bloquait au niveau de la taille. Il était en face d'elle, déployant sa main dans sa direction. Son sourire était sincère. Il portait cette longue cape blanche, maquillée de flammes rouges. Il lui était revenu, après cette longue, périlleuse guerre. Elle avait craint qu'il périsse comme le fit sa famille, la laissant seule dans ce village d'inconnus, de sans-visages... Ce souvenir était inoubliable, intarissable...

« Kura, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Mais je ne peux pas accepter... Je ne suis pas Kura, n'est-ce pas ? Je...

 _Alors je ne suis pas Kura non plus... Mais qui sommes-nous alors ?_ musa une voix à l'intérieur d'elle.

Je... je connais cette voix. Elle-

 _Bien sûr que tu la connais. Tu m'as juste oublié. Tu oublies toujours tout. Je commençais à me demander quand tu allais t'en rendre compte._

Elle se tint immobile. Elle regarda derrière elle, où juste un gouffre abyssal l'attendait, là, où les ténèbres pulsaient en permanence de manière impitoyable. Cet abysse était ceint d'une telle noirceur que même la lumière de l'ange en face d'elle ne pouvait percer.

 _Qu'attends-tu pour lui répondre ? Il ne va pas rester là toute la journée._

Elle se retourna vers lui, regardant à droite à gauche. Timide, embarrassée. Effrayée ? Elle n'avait qu'une seule réponse possible, pas vrai ?

« Bien sûr, Minato. »

Les yeux rouges regardèrent la scène.

* * *

Elle s'absorba de cette vision comme si elle levait la tête d'un livre dans lequel elle venait de piquer du nez.

« Kura, tu as de la bave qui te colle de la bouche, » commenta-t-il espiègle.

Elle sursauta de la table, provoquant des plissements du côté des sans-visages qui les toisaient autour, avec une évidente jalousie. Ils étaient tous deux dans une bibliothèque, bien plus jeunes, assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Il avait un mouchoir proche de ses lèvres. Elle voulut le pousser au loin mais elle perdit l'équilibre sur sa chaise. Une main la tint au niveau de la taille alors qu'elle sentit la texture du textile lui caresser les lèvres. Elle se laissa faire, n'osant pas le regarder, honteuse de ce qu'elle était. Ses yeux flanchèrent, mais revenaient constamment vers lui par inadvertance, comme si elle ne pouvait contrôler sa propre vision. Toujours sur lui, toujours sur lui, rien que pour lui.

« Kura ? M'as-tu écouté quand je t'ai expliqué cette notion ? », requit-il l'air désemparé.

Oh oui elle l'avait écouté. Elle avait même bu ses paroles. De la chaleur monta à son visage alors que ses yeux remontèrent au niveau de sa nuque.

 _Il nous aime. Il nous accepte ce que nous sommes. Nous l'aimons. Je l'aime._

Son cœur battit de plus en plus vite alors qu'il montrait du doigt les dessins aplanis sur le livre. Elle n'osait pas détourner les yeux. Elle-

 _Crois-tu qu'il va nous embrasser ?_

Son cœur s'arrêta.

 _Je plaisantais..._

Mais elle, elle ne plaisantait pas.

 _Tu crois qu'il nous aimerait encore si je l'enfermais avec nous ?_

* * *

Il était au sommet de la montagne, sur la tête d'un des illustres souverains. Il lui avait demandé de venir avec elle, pour qu'ils observent le village vu de haut. Elle avait pris une robe cette fois-ci. Elle s'était maquillée et parfumée pour l'occasion. Il portait son uniforme de soldat mais même ainsi, il restait tout aussi éblouissant. Ses cheveux blonds étaient cette fois plus longs que d'habitude. Il croisa les bras alors que la brise d'altitude passa sur eux. Son regard se perdit côté de la falaise en bas, tandis qu'un sourire s'affranchit sur ses lèvres.

« Parfois, je me demande si nous arriverons à faire stopper toutes ces guerres. Quand je vois un village aussi paisible, je me dis qu'il est impossible que nous n'y arrivons pas, pas vrai ? »

Elle acquiesça, s'accroupissant un peu plus bas. Elle songea à sa famille, à sa propre patrie, décimée par l'avarice.

 _Ils ont fait ça pour nous prendre. Ils nous convoitait depuis le début ! Ils-_

« Qu'en penses-tu Kura ? »

Elle cligna des yeux une fois, plusieurs fois. Elle ravala sa salive, sa peine. Pourquoi devait-il toujours lui rappeler ?

 _Nous sommes responsable._

Non ! Elle n'était qu'une victime, comme eux ! Alors pourquoi cela faisait si mal lorsqu'elle y pensait ?

« Je pense... que ceci me dépasse, » admit-elle humblement.

 _Lâche..._

Il la regarda, d'un air compréhensif.

« Si seulement je pouvais réparer les fautes du passé... », songea-t-il les yeux fermés.

 _Si seulement tu étais encore avec nous..._ pensa-t-elle.

Il la prit par la main, la faisant se relever. Une main lui tapota la tête. Elle se sentit fondre contre son torse. Elle leva ses yeux vers lui et-

« Sans amour, la vérité ne peut être vue... » prononça-t-il mystérieusement.

Ce fut sur ces mots qu'il l'embrassa.

* * *

Il la tint contre lui, leurs corps s'imbriquant dans une parfaite symphonie...

* * *

Elle se regarda son reflet dans le miroir.

Sa peau était pâle mais hideuse. Ses joues portaient les marques qui la défiguraient. Ses ongles étaient des griffes. Ses oreilles élongées étaient inhumaines. Ses incisives dépensant de ses lèvres étaient repoussantes. Sa chevelure était de la couleur du Démon. Ses neufs queues ployaient en bas de son tabouret. Son corps était entraîné à tuer. Elle était une machine. Elle avait grandi dans cet unique but. Vaincre, détruire, tuer, sans cesse, ni repos.

 _Nous sommes un monstre. Nous l'avons toujours été. Nous nous sommes juste persuadées du contraire._

« Mais alors comment peut-il aimer une créature pareille ? », se demanda-t-elle en faisant crisser ses griffes contre le verre.

Son aura rouge flétrissait tout ce qu'elle touchait. Les sans-visages passèrent à côté d'elle, la regardant de loin, murmurant des messes-basses, la prenant pour une folle à parler seule ainsi.

 _Peut-être sommes-nous qu'un animal de compagnie pour lui, une sorte de bête exotique qu'il considère comme un jouet..._

« Pourtant nous l'avons _fait_. Je veux dire, il ne l'aurait pas _fait_ si nous étions un simple jouet ? »

Sa poitrine se bombait à cette notion. Cela la blessait profondément, comme si une épée la traversait. Elle était un monstre, elle ne pouvait pas être un jouet. Cela lui donnait la nausée rien que d'y penser. Elle avait besoin de son contact pour se convaincre du contraire.

Elle se mit à courir dans la rue, se faufilant dans l'obscurité, fuyant les yeux qui étaient posés sur elle. Ses queues rouges sursautaient à chacune de ses enjambées, comprimées dans un faisceau uniforme. Elle poussa les gardes lorsqu'elle atteint la Tour, défonçant la porte d'un coup d'épaule. Elle bondit de marches en marches dans les escaliers, dérapant seulement dans les virages. Des feuilles volèrent lorsqu'elle bouscula les sans-visages qui lui barrèrent le chemin. Elle se précipita dans la pièce, ignorant les cris à son encontre. Elle atteint sa destination. Elle pénétra dans la salle, sauta par-dessus le bureau pour atterrir sur lui.

« Kura- », émit-il surpris avant que ses lèvres furent scellées par les siennes.

Elle l'enveloppa obsessivement de ses queues, à un tel point qu'il commençât à manquer d'air. Des sans-visages débarquèrent, les observant interdits. Il leur fit signe de s'en aller, leur signifiant qu'il désirait qu'ils soient seuls. Elle rompit le contact après un long moment, le fixant passionnément, avant de s'en rendre compte de sa bourde. Alors qu'elle s'apprêta à s'excuser, il la serra contre lui. Et même sa voix intérieure ne pouvait trahir ce moment intime.

« Je m'excuse, » souffla-t-il. « J'aurais dû faire plus attention. C'est juste que j'étais trop occupé depuis la fin de la guerre avec tout ça... »

Elle se mit à culpabiliser. Elle savait qu'il devait veiller sur son peuple. Elle ne pouvait monopoliser toute son attention. Il lui avait même proposé ce rôle qu'elle avait toujours voulu conquérir, mais tout ce qu'elle voulait conquérir à présent était lui-même. Ses griffes s'enfoncèrent dans la chaise sur laquelle il était assis, alors qu'elle se tenait à moitié debout au niveau de ses genoux.

« C'est moi qui dois m'excuser. Je fais irruption, comme ça, dans ton bureau, sans prévenir et- »

Il lui coupa la parole en rigolant gaiement avant de lui tapoter le nez.

« C'est vrai que ça fait un mois que je n'ai pas pris de vacances. Ça te dit de partir un court moment — rien que nous deux ? »

Avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de retenir sa respiration, ils avaient déjà surgi dans un tourbillon d'ocre au milieu d'une plage. Des palmiers remplis de cocos se tenaient aux côtés de fougères, sous un soleil éclatant, dont les rayons chatoyant étaient reflétés à travers l'eau translucide. Il se déshabilla de son long uniforme pendant qu'elle fit de même. Ils se mirent enfin à courir vers les vagues avant de plonger dans l'onde. Ils réémergèrent après une longue lutte sous-marine, où ils fusionnèrent ensuite dans un passionnel baiser. Son opulente poitrine contre la dureté de ses pectoraux, ils s'allongèrent plongés dans le liquide, leur aura se nouant au sein d'une sereine harmonie.

Après un long moment de quiétude, ils sortirent de l'eau. Il fit un feu tandis qu'elle alla chercher des fruits. Ils laissèrent sécher leurs sous-vêtements sur une corde improvisée, alors qu'ils étaient habillés de pagne. Des fruits de mer étaient présentés avec d'autres fruits exotiques sur une large feuille tropicale, à côté de braises. Ils observèrent le brasier, assis contre un arbre, en compagnie des étoiles et de la lune sur un fond bleu. Il joua avec les mèches de la rousse de ses doigts, à la façon un musicien émérite sur les ficelles d'une guitare. Il lui raconta ses rêves et elle lui compta son enfance. Il la fit s'allonger, alors qu'il était par-dessus d'elle, la faisant bouillir avec l'agilité d'un pianiste et la faisant jouir avec la fougue d'une bête. Ils se calmèrent, s'assagirent, relaxés et pleinement satisfaits. C'était un souvenir merveilleux, magnifique, colmaté dans le fond de son esprit.

Elle se leva dans un rire léger. Il l'observa avec attention alors que le jeu des flammes se reflétait dans l'ombre de son cuivre poil. Elle se retourna vers lui avec un sourire taquin.

« Minato, je pense que je suis enceinte. »

* * *

Ils se balançaient, sur une chaise longue. À côté d'eux, un berceau était préparé. Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre, contenant son précieux. Elle ronronna à ses côté, rassurée alors qu'il traçait de ses doigts la conjecture entre son cou et le début de son menton.

« Je crois l'avoir senti, » rigola-t-elle.

Il se mit à rire à son tour en l'enveloppant de ses bras.

« Comment va-t-on l'appeler ? » songea-t-il distraitement.

 _Sangsue, parasite, chacal ?_ proposa la voix en elle.

Elle se racla la gorge. « Pourquoi pas Naruto ? », émit-elle comme idée.

« Ton amour pour les ramens s'étend-il à ce point ? », répondit-il étonné.

Elle lui cogna l'épaule, lui lançant un regard équivoque. « T'aimes autant les ramens que moi je te signale. »

« C'est vrai. Allons pour Naruto alors ! », poursuivit-il, ne voulant pas la courroucer.

Les yeux rouges se refermèrent... le songe n'était pas terminé.

* * *

Un sans-visage un peu plus ridé que les autres était proche d'elle alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à mettre à bas. Le sans-visage parut se figer quand une ombre emplis de nuages rouges perfora la pièce dans un tourbillon. L'ombre portait un masque tourbillonnant, où un œil unique ressortait. Elle connaissait bien ces yeux terribles. Mais que faisait Minato ? Il avait juré qu'il la protégerait, elle et le petit. Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ?

* * *

Elle se réveilla dans la nuit sombre, portant à son bras son bébé. Le blond avait le dos tourné à elle, au milieu d'un immense sceau. Il voulait l'enfermer encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci pour de bon. Il était comme les autres, se moquant d'elle. Ses neufs queues à elle dansaient de manière frénétique.

« Tu sais que je n'ai pas le choix, » affirma-t-il comme si c'était l'unique vérité.

Elle écarta son argument d'un geste brusque.

« Bien sûr que tu as le choix ! », répudia-t-elle. « Pourquoi toujours ton village en premier ! Pourquoi ? Nous ne sommes pas importants à tes yeux ? »

 _Je te l'avais dis qu'il nous trahirait. Comme il le fait à chaque fois..._

Il la regarda d'un air attristé. « Tu les as tué Kura. Tous. Je ne puis supporter ce poids sur mes épaules plus longtemps. Mon serment m'oblige à agir. Je vais devoir mettre un terme à cette histoire. »

« Mais ce n'était pas moi ! Je n'ai rien fait ! »

 _Nous nous sommes faites manipuler !_ éclata sa voix en elle. _Ce n'était pas notre faute !_

Il hocha la tête. « Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas de ça non plus. »

Sa main imprégnée de son propre sang s'approcha d'elle. Elle recula, enroulant de ses queues son enfant. Il n'avait pas le droit d'enlever son avenir ainsi.

« Non, non ! Pas Naruto. Pas notre enfant ! »

Il grinça des dents, tapant du pied.

« Le temps presse Kura ! Je ne peux tenir plus longtemps ! Si jamais le sceau rompt avant que je puisse le compléter, nous mourrons tous, lui avec ! »

Elle porta le bébé contre elle, le protégeant de lui. Ses queues constituaient sa barrière. Elle écarta la main du blond, ses larmes taries.

« Je trouverai un _autre Chemin_. Il doit forcement y avoir un _autre Chemin_ ! », somma-t-elle persuadée.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent un long moment. Une lutte de volonté incommensurable se déroula entre eux. Peut-être que lui, il pouvait les sacrifier tous les trois, mais elle refusait ce choix. Ce n'était pas sa prérogative ! Elle ne s'était jamais sentie ici comme chez elle de toute manière ! Il constituait avec leur enfant sa seule attache. Même s'il mettait toujours l'avenir de son peuple en avant, elle ne pouvait faire de même. Son avenir à elle, c'était leur enfant avant tout !

Le blond crachait de plus en plus de sang. Sa cape était vernie de flammes et son uniforme rapiécé de toute part. Il la suppliait de lui concéder ce point. Mais elle hochait continuellement la tête. Elle se détourna de lui, enveloppant toujours le bébé de son corps. Il était si petit, si minuscule... si innocent... Minato n'avait pas le droit de leur enlever, de lui enlever ! Elle tourna son épaule, rejetant son regard une fois en arrière, le toisant une dernière fois, emplie de défiance, avant de se mettre à courir à toute vitesse en dehors du sceau, s'éloignant définitivement.

La voyant partir inéluctablement au loin, il baissa la main. Une infinie tristesse traversait son visage. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Cela faisait partie de lui après tout. Il retourna ses yeux vers le sol, teinté d'un sourire amer.

« Je comprends Kura... je comprends... Je suppose que j'ai été égoïste de t'emmêler à tout ça. Je compléterai le sceau, quoi qu'il en coûte. Seul, si je le dois. »

Il initia alors le rituel, dans le vain espoir qu'elle revienne. Il échouerait, c'était certain, mais au moins, il aurait tout fait pour préserver le village.

* * *

Autour d'elle, la salle était sombre, sans lumière, dans un gouffre abyssal. Elle était enchaînée, regardant l'enfançon dans le berceau. Elle se sentait nauséeuse rien qu'en le regardant. Le bébé ouvrit les yeux et prononça d'une voix impossiblement rauque.

 _Tu l'as trahi... Avec ton aide, il aurait pu survivre... mais nous l'avons abandonné. Nous sommes responsable de sa mort._

Ce n'était pas son bébé. C'était le démon qui prenait sa voix, qui parlait par sa bouche.

 _Il était le seul à nous aimer. Il était seul qui pouvait nous sauver. Tu as mis toi-même un terme à son existence. Pourquoi ? Au final-_

« Nooooooon ! », cria-t-elle d'angoisse. « Minato, nooooon. Il est en vie. Je sais qu'il est en vie. Il ne peut être qu'en vie. »

 _Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que nous avons fait, n'est-ce pas Kura ? Qu'importe le nombre de fois que cette histoire recommence, tu ne fais qu'oublier : ce choix que nous avons effectué au dernier moment._

Elle regarda l'enfançon. Pourquoi devait-elle le garder alors que lui était mort ? Pourquoi les sans-visages la forçaient à le garder lui alors que son bébé n'était plus là ?

 _Tu sais qu'ils nous le cache. À nous. Nous ferons tout pour le retrouver._

« Minato... Pourquoi tu m'as laissé seule ? Je n'ai pas pu le protéger... Ils nous l'ont enlevé. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi... »

Ses neuf queues ne bougeaient plus derrière elle. Son regard était vide, absent. L'obscurité la submergeait complètement.

Des yeux rouges s'ouvrirent. Ceux-ci versèrent une larme, une dernière larme. Ses chaînes s'entrechoquèrent, tandis qu'elle prenait sa résolution.

« Minato... je te retrouverai. Je retrouverai Naruto. Je vous réunirai. Je nous réunirai tous les trois. Je trouverai ce Chemin. Même si cette histoire doit recommencer un nombre infini de fois. »

Toujours armée de ses chaînes, elle laissa le paquet derrière elle, dans la nuit. Elle rejeta une dernière fois le regard sur le berceau avant de s'écarter définitivement.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 ** _Sans amour, la vérité ne peut être vue_**


End file.
